Enishi : Dragonball the Untold Story
by C-mex
Summary: Completely rewritten yet again: 2 years have passed since the battle on Namek. With Goku back on Earth, peace had seemingly returned to the universe. However, all that changed one fateful day when a mysterious young man in a pod landed on the planet...
1. Prologue : Introduction

DRAGONBALL U.S : ARRIVAL  
  
Disclaimer : Ok, this is the guy who wrote this story here and  
I'm gonna give it to you straight since I don't have a clue what I'm doing right now. This is dragonball U.S or dragonball Untold Story. It's about what would have happened if instead of Frieza going to Earth with just his father and a rinky dink piece of crap ship, he came to Earth with his mysterious second brother that no one knew about, some of the most powerful fighters in all the universe and a whole massive space armada with the single purposes of gathering the dragonballs, planting the tree of might and conquering the Earth and turning it into a Frieza planet. Yeah pretty heavy stuff. So now the Z-warriors have the job of defeating all of Frieza's armies and trying to stop them from doing all the stuff they came to Earth to do. But the Z-warriors aren't alone in this fight because now the Sailor Soldiers have been dragged into this battle as well as the Earth's millitary, some of my favorite guys, the soldiers of Area 4-20. So now that you know what D.B.U.S is about now it's time to know  
what this story you're reading is about. This is part one in a multi part saga known as the Cee saga. It's called "Arrival" and it's about the arrival of the first wave of Frieza's army on Earth lead by Frost and Isicle, two more beings like Frieza. It's also about Team C and the leader of the group, Commander Cee and how he has his own agenda for coming to the planet with the army. So now it's up to the Z-warriors and Sailor Soldiers to stop Team C from gathering all the dragonballs for Frieza, but the thing is, can they do it? I don't wanna spoil it for you but as the series progresses things get weird. Oh yeah if you want to check out what the characters look like and more crap about the story then i guess I'll put up the link on the profile or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 years ago  
October 12, Earth  
  
Raditz continued to laugh at what he saw. He had inturrpted the reunion party at Master Roshi's island between Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Roshi and Bulma, and grined to himself when he saw Goku before him.   
"You really think you're an earthling? You came to this planet long ago in a space pod, you were sent to this miserable place to destroy everyone on it, but apparently something happened. You grew up as one of these earthlings, and now you've come to hold them dear to you. Your true destiny is that of a warrior, not as one of these pathetic creatures! Poor fool, you have no idea of the power you posses, you see, you're a saiyan named Kakarott, and to top it off, you're my little brother."   
"There's no way what you're saying is true! Goku's not a monster like you!" Krillin blurted out.   
"Heh, a monster. I like that." Raditz said with a chuckle. "Kakarott you still have a chance to redeem your saiyan heritage. Kill one hundred of these earthlings by tomorow, and I'll return to you your son."   
Raditz reached for little Gohan who tried to run to his father's side. Scooping him up in his arms Gohan tried to fight back, kicking, punching and screaming, but a small chop to the back of the neck was enough to subdue him.   
"GOHAN!" Goku cried out seeing the limp body of his son in Raditz's arms.   
"Don't worry little brother, I think it's time that your boy got to know his old uncle Raditz." he said hovering into the air. "Remeber, you have until tomorow. Make me proud."  
----------  
Goku and Piccolo had used up everything they had against the saiyan, right now they were fighting on their last reserves. Raditz was truely a strong adversary, the strongest by far, but Goku wasn't about to give up. Grappling his older brother from behind and putting him a full nelson lock, he managed to give Piccolo the much needed time to charge up his attack.   
"Kakarott you fool! This attack will kill us both!" Raditz cried out trying to plead for mercy.   
"What's the matter brother, you seem scared." Goku said back.   
"Kakarott don't do this! I promise I won't hurt you! NOW LET ME GO!"   
But Raditz's pleads were cut off by Piccolo's yell. He was ready to deliever the final blow and pointed his two fingers at Raditz and Goku.   
"It's time Goku, prepare yourself! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!"   
The yellow beam raced through the air and easily cut through the chest of both Raditz and Goku. Both their bodies slumped to the ground and for an instant there was silence. A small faint breeze blew across the field and brushed Goku's hair across his face. He was dead.   
"Heh, heh. Not...bad." Raditz said, coughing up a little blood as he laid on the ground. "You earthlings...are smarter than you look. But that...won't help...you now. They heard everything, there's...two more out there. They're even stronger...than me. Now in a year's...time they'll come."   
"You're lying!" Piccolo shouted at the dying Raditz.   
"You think so? Heh, they'll...want to make...a wish."   
"No, NO!" Piccolo cried out starting to tremble. It was tough enough with Goku's help fighting Raditz, but now two more are coming to the planet? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. With Goku dead things were going to get rough.   
"Ha, ha, ha. Why so...blue green man?" Raditz said laughing. "Scared? I...don't blame you. We all...can't get the last.....laugh."   
Raditz died.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 years ago  
November 4, Earth  
  
It was a tough battle against the saiyans, already Yamcha, Chioatzu Tien and now Piccolo were dead. All who were left were Gohan and Krillin. But it wasn't a one-sided loss, the burly saiyan Nappa, who had arrived to Earth with Vegeta, was dead as well, killed by his own team mate when he couldn't defeat Goku. Goku had finally been wished back to life after his year of training with King Kai in other world and now he would finally have the chance to put his new techniques to use. He was the only one now that stood in the way of Vegeta from making his wish.   
"You look mad Kakarott, you care to do something about it?" mocked Vegeta.   
"I intend to." Goku said.   
"Good, cause I'd like to see you try."   
"Then don't blink, I'll make it fast."   
"YOU DON'T SCARE ME ONE BIT!" Vegeta yelled out charging for Goku, and the two fighters locked up in battle. After Nappa's death Goku and Vegeta flew off to another location to continue fighting, and now they were giving it their all. With Goku's new Kaioken technique he learned from King Kai, an abillity that could increase a fighter's power, he was able to keep in the fight with Vegeta, but he didn't know how much longer his body could hold out. It wasn't until when Goku scored a clean gut shot on Vegeta when the tide was finally begining to turn. Vegeta slumped over grabbing his stomach and glared at Goku before hopping off to a nearby ledge. Goku remained watching, waiting for Vegeta's next attack.   
"That's it! No more games!" Vegeta's voice echoed out along the canyon walls. He shot up into the air and his body started to became surrounded with a dark purple auroa. "Try to stop this next attack if you can Kakarott, because if you don't then this entire planet will be destroyed!"   
Vegeta cupped his hands at his side, his body now radiating bolts of electricity, the intensity of his auroa growing. Focusing everything into his palms he grinned as he readied his attack.   
"GALIC GUN!" he shouted out, releasing a huge purple wave down at Goku. Reacting fast Goku cupped his hands together and gathered energy of his own into his palms, releasing it towards Vegeta's attack. The two beams clashed together in mid-air, kicking up dust and small debrie.   
"You have no chance Kakarott, GIVE UP!"   
"NEVER!" Goku shouted back. Using his kaioken technique he called forth more energy and his wave increased in size, pushing Vegeta's back inch by inch.   
"I told you Kakarott, IT'S NO USE!" Vegeta cried out giving his beam more strength pushing Goku's back at him.   
"NO, I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Goku cried out again. "KAIOKEN TIMES 4!"   
In a bright flash of blue Goku's Kame-hame-ha wave raced outwards totally ripping through Vegeta's beam and engulfing the saiyan. Vegeta cried out as his body became overcome, but he managed to throw himself out of the wave before it raced out into space. Momentarily tending to his wounds, Vegeta hovered back down to see Goku slumped foward and trying to catch his breath back.   
"You're good Kakarott, I now see how you've managed to beat us." Vegeta said trying to recover as well from the attack. "But you haven't seen what a saiyan is truly capable of doing. Allow me to show you!"   
Vegeta lifted up his hand and formed a small ball of energy in it. Goku watched as he threw it up to the sky and moments later it exploded making some sort of light. In almost an instant Vegeta began to drasticly change, he was begining to grow in size and hair was covering his entire body. As Goku watched the terrible transformation of Vegeta turning into a giant ape, a sudden wave of panic swarmed over him.   
"Behold Kakarott, my true power!"  
----------  
Vegeta dropped Goku from his grasp and cried out in pain. After his transformation into an oozaru, his power had increased ten fold and he had crippled Goku to the point were he couldn't fight back. But now thanks to Yajarobie cutting off Vegeta's tail in a sneak attack, Vegeta was transforming back to normal.   
"I'm going to kill whoever cut off my tail!" he cried out looking behind him. Yajarobie was quick to scamper away. Giving another growl Vegeta turned his attention back to the wounded Goku and smiled.   
"Well Kakarott, I may have lost my tail, but it looks like you're about to lose your life."   
"I don't understand why we have to continue this fight!" pleaded Goku, whoose body was crumpled on the ground. "It's pointless!"   
"Pointless?!" cried out Vegeta. "What's pointless is you trying to defend your 'precious' planet! I have a need for those dragonballs, a need in which you can't begin to understand Kakarott, and I will fight for them, and kill you and destroy this miserable planet in the process!"   
"Leave my dad alone!" Gohan cried out jumping inbetween Goku and Vegeta. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"   
"Ooooo, looks like the little brat still has some fight left in him. Alright then boy, you're half saiyan, try your luck against your prince!"   
With the two now engaged in battle Krillin took the oppertunity to limp over to tend to Goku's wounds.   
"Krillin," Goku said trying to catch his breath from the beating he got. "I still have...some energy from the spirit bomb left. It's up to you to use it."   
"ME?! But I don't know how."   
"Don't worry...just hold out your hand...and do as I say."   
Krillin hesitated, but held his hand out. Goku reached for it and with a grunt, transfered all the remaining energy he had left into Krillin.   
"Whoa what am I suppose to do with this?" Krillin asked looking at the glowing energy enveloping his palm.   
"Use your mind...to focus it into a ball, and when the moment is right...throw it. You'll know...when to throw.....it." Goku said before passing out.   
"Goku wait!" Krillin said, but Goku was out for now. "Oh great, why me?" he mumbled as he looked around for a perfect position to throw the ball. He climbed up a nearby rocky ledge and watched the fight between Gohan and Vegeta. It was amazing to him at just how good Gohan was doing for a kid his age, and against someone like Vegeta. But he had to keep his mind clear, Goku told him he'd know when the time was right, and he waited for that moment. He kept watching as Vegeta tried to hit Gohan with several blasts before finally catching him off guard. Gohan hit the ground hard and Vegeta came up on him fast, delivering blow after blow across his face. With a fierce kick he sent him into a small rocky outcrop and fired off another beam causing the rocks to collapse on Gohan. A small movement in the rubble caught Vegeta's eye and Gohan pushed over a rock and poped out coughing.   
"You little brat, now you die!" Vegeta called out forming another ball of energy in his hand.   
"Now!" Krillin cried out throwing the ball towards the saiyan. At the last moment Vegeta looked back and saw the spirit bomb racing for him.   
"No way, that thing's for real!" he cried out withdrawing his energy and watching the ball get closer to him. Barely having anytime to react he jumped into the air with the ball racing under him almost grazing his feet.   
"DAMN!" Krillin shouted watching everything. "GOHAN RUN!" But Gohan was too terrified to react. He remained by the pile of rocks and watched the ball of energy now race for him. He closed his eyes and waited, but something told him otherwise, as if it were Goku's voice in his head or instinct, something told him to raise his hands up towards the energy. Doing just that the ball hit, bounced off his hands sending Gohan flying backwards back into the rubble and shot up in the air for Vegeta. Vegeta could only look on helplessly as it hit him, and soon the explosion followed and Vegeta's limp body fell to the ground.  
----------  
Gohan roared out at Vegeta and chased him across the ground. Vegeta made the mistake of leaving the glowing ball of light in the sky, and since Gohan was half saiyan, after seeing the light in the sky he had transformed into a giant ape as well. Luckily for him the spirit bomb had lost most of it's power and Vegeta was able to survive, but was terribly weakened. He wasn't even sure if he would survive the fight with Gohan. His main concern was cutting off his tail, for once a saiyan lost his tail he wouldn't be able to stay in his transformed state. Finally seeing an opening as Gohan jumped towards him, Vegeta formed a disk of energy in his hand and threw it, cutting off Gohan's tail. The attack was succesful, but Gohan wasn't regressing back fast enough. With a terrified yell from Vegeta, Gohan fell on him crushing him. Once Gohan was back to a child, Krillin limped to his side and scooped him up to take him back to Goku. Vegeta laid on the ground in a battered heap, his body now barely supporting life. He had survived Goku's Kaioken attacks, the super Kame-hame-ha wave that deflected his galic gun, being shot in the eye and having his tail cut off, being struck by the spirit bomb and fighting off Gohan when he turned into an oozaru. Right now he felt like he was on the verge of death and slowly reached into his saiyan armor to grab a remote control. Goku had finally regained some consciousness back and laid on the ground as Krillin brought him Gohan's body. Gohan had passed out from the transformation and Krillin carefully set him on the ground next to Goku.   
"He'll be okay, he's just sleeping." he said reassuring Goku. "Goku, you look terrible."   
"You're not looking so hot yourself." Goku said back. "Is Yajarobie okay?"   
"Yeah I'm fine." Yajarobie said limping towards them. It was amazing to both Krillin and Goku that Yajarobie jumped into the fight against Vegeta. "Can't say the same for that alien though."   
"Yeah those saiyans are pretty tough." Krillin said looking back at Vegeta. He stared at him laying on the ground motionless and began to think about all that had happened, from the very first when Raditz arrived. It was true, the saiyans were something else alright, something incredible. They were by far the strongest opponents ever and the fact that they could change into those giant apes was another thing to be amazed at. It was just too bad though, that they had a constant thirst for blood and power. But yet out of the greedy saiyans emerged one that was pure hearted and fought for good, a saiyan named Goku. It was still pretty tough for Krillin to imagine that Goku could've turned out to be like Vegeta, but it was still even more harder for him to come to terms that the person he knew since childhood had something to do with these desgusting creatures, or the fact that he was one himself. Krillin kept letting his mind wonder, overhearing the faint conversation between Goku and Yajarobie behind him, when something in the sky caught his eye. It was something shiny and round, and it looked like it was coming right for them.   
"IT'S ANOTHER ONE!" Yajarobie cried out franticly shaking when he saw the pod hovering in the sky.   
"It can't be!" Goku said as he watched the pod decend down. It slowly lowered itself next to Vegeta's crumpled body and the three fighters watched in shock as the door opened up.   
"No one's...inside." Krillin mumbled. It wasn't until he saw Vegeta begin to move and slowly crawl towards the pod when he knew what was going on.   
"No he's trying to get away!" He cried out, giving out a sharp grunt and quickly grabbing his leg as he tried to run to stop Vegeta. He ignored Goku's plea for him to wait and limped as fast as he could, picking up Yajarobie's fallen sword and approaching the helpless saiyan.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Krillin said, pointing the tip of the blade against Vegeta's throat. "The party's not over yet."   
"And...just what are you...planning to do? Kill me?" Vegeta said between short breaths. "If you're...going to do it...then you'd better...do it now."   
"Gladly." Krillin said raising the sword to strike. He brought the sword back and stared into Vegeta's eyes before thrusting the tip at Vegeta's throat.   
"KRILLIN STOP!"   
The sudden sound of Goku's voice was the only thing that saved Vegeta's life, making Krillin stop the death blow an inch away.   
"Krillin please, show him mercy. I know it's a difficult thing to do, but show him we're better people, that we don't attain revenge by killing. Please Krillin, I'm asking this as a favor, because you see, I've come to terms that I'm also one of them."   
"No Goku! You're nothing like them! This bastard deserves to die for what he did!"   
"No Krillin, I might not act like they do, but I am still a saiyan, there's no denying it. I know how you feel about losing everyone, but killing him won't bring them back. I'm asking you again Krillin, please, spare him."   
For a while Krillin remained with the sword pointed at Vegeta, gritting his teeth and trying to fight his urges. Goku was pleading to him, begging him to spare the life of a monster, the life of a killer. What was he to do? Just let him go? He couldn't, he wouldn't! But Goku's words stuck in his mind and repeated themselves, 'Please, spare him.'. With a shout Krillin thrusted the sword into the ground and turned his back, listening to Vegeta chuckle.   
"You...should've killed me." he softly said as he climbed into his pod, he was begining to lose consciousness. "Now...I'll be back." Vegeta continued, trying to hook himself up to the ship's life support. "I'll be back...and I'll be...even stronger. Then...then you will all.....pay."   
Vegeta fainted and the ship took off into space.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 years ago  
December 24  
Planet Namek  
  
Plant Namek. Once a beautiful planet inhabited by beings called "Namekians" is now a place of ruin, nothing more but a hellish nightmare of destruction. After the events on Earth it was discovered that Goku and the others needed new dragonballs to wish their dead friends back, and the only other planet with existing dragon balls was Namek. Bulma, Krillin and Gohan had volunteered to go to the planet to use the balls, but an unexpected force was already ahead of them, a force named Frieza. The trio had somehow managed to survive battles with Frieza's troops in the search for the balls and by some unimaginable means teamed up with Vegeta to combat the Ginyu Force. Vegeta was also still on his quest for the balls, after surviving the ordeal on Earth and healing to full power, he came to Namek to get the balls for himself. Discovering Vegeta's true intention of overthrowing him, Frieza ordered for the death of the saiyan prince. Vegeta had his far share of battles to overcome, in the forms of Zarbon and Dodoria. After surviving the fights with the Ginyu Force, finally gathering all the dragonballs and wishing Piccolo back and fighting against Frieza's transformations, things now seemed worse than before. Sadly enough, Dende who was the young namek that Krillin and Gohan saved, Vegeta and Krillin had lost their lives against Frieza, and now Piccolo was fataly wounded. Frieza, who was enraged at Goku becoming a super saiyan at the sight of seeing Krillin die in front of him, had delivered a deadly attack at the planet, and now it was minutes away before blowing up. Now the two fighters continue their fight, one Frieza, the ruthless lizard tyrant who wants nothing more than the complete control of the entire universe. The other the legendary super saiyan named Son Goku, a pure-hearted fighter from Earth. Knowing full well of what will happen if they continue to stay any longer, the two titans continue to battle it out in an amazing free-for-all of power before finally comming to a standstill, both eyeing each other down in silence.   
"It's done." Goku finally says   
Frieza stares at the him for a minute, "Done? What do you mean? What's done?!"   
"Your energy, it's decreasing with every blow. So much that you're not even a challenge to me anymore. I'm satisfied now, your pride has been torn to shreds. You've challenged and lost to a fighter superior than you, and to make it worse, he was only a monkey. You're too scared and ashamed now. Live with the shock, keep it bottled up inside you.....silently."   
Frieza give a cold glare when he hears that. He could feel his anger welling up inside, so much so that he begins to tremble and bites his lower lip.   
"I'm through fighting, may you live the rest of your life in peace. I'm going home."   
Goku then powers down as his golden hair and green eyes change back to black. Giving one more glance at Frieza he flies off leaving him standing with a disgusted look on his face.   
"No, this battle isn't over...", Frieza says under his breath, "IT'S NOT OVER UNTILL I SAY IT'S OVER!"   
He begins to form a purple disk of energy in his right hand and hurls it towards the warrior. At the last second Goku looks back as the disk flies by and grazes his cheek. He turns back to face Frieza, anger flaring up in his eyes. He remains fixed on Frieza until he feels something dripping down his face. Slowly Goku rubs the right side of his face and looks at his hand, seeing a stain of blood on his palm.   
"Frieza, I had really hoped you learned your lesson, but I see I was wrong." Goku said turning his attention back to Frieza. "I gave you one last chance to live, and this is how you repay me?!"   
He then powers back up to a super saiyan and flies back down to the ground to meet the tyrant.   
"SHUT UP YOU SAIYAN!" shouts out Frieza charging up another disk in his hand. He throws it at Goku who flies across the sky to avoid it, but as he looks behind him he sees it following along with the first! He tries to lose them by making them collide with the side of a mountian, but to his surprise they stay intact and continue to pursue him across the black, thundering sky.   
"Thats right monkey, round and round you go!" laughs Frieza as he controls the disks.   
The warrior continues to fly through the sky trying to avoid the disks and trying to avoid the hazzards of the dying planet. As they chase him they cut through everything they touch. Trees, even mountains are cut in two as the disks fly through trying to reach their target. Goku zig-zags around a small group of trees in hoping to distract the disks but as he circles around one of the trees the two disks cut through him.   
"HA, I got you!" Frieza cries out. But Frieza's celebration soon turns to confusion as he watches the image of Goku disappear.   
"Over here Frieza!" the warrior calls out from behind him.   
"So it was an after image. Well, that was a pretty good trick for a primeape." scoffs Frieza.   
"I don't know why you call saiyans by such names, all it does is reveal your true fear and ignorance. I guess name calling is your best attack now, cause your too weak to challenge me any other way."   
"NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" Frieza yells in a fit of rage as he throws his two disks back at the saiyan.   
"HA, HA, HA. Like I said, only one of us will leave this planet alive!"   
The super saiyan continues to dodge the disks as he circles around to Frieza.   
"So, he thinks that he can get me with my own attack, fly up at the last moment and the disks will hit me." Frieza thinks to himself as he watches Goku close in on him. "Well I don't think so. You think I'm stupid enough to fall for a trick like that?!"   
As the warrior nears Frieza he pulls up just as Frieza suspected and he sends his disks up after him.   
"If that's the only plan you can come up with then there's no chance of beating me!" Frieza shouts watching Goku dash across the sky. But to his shock Goku circles back again and heads toward Frieza once more.   
"What, he's trying it again?"   
This time however as he nears Frieza he shoots a small ball of energy which explodes as it hits the ground. Frieza avoids the blast by taking to the air and looks around for the saiyan, who appears right behind him. Frieza turns around to face him and is greeted by a flury of punches. He receives one more blow that sends him falling into the blast crater below.   
"You fucking monkey DIE!" Frieza screams as he charges out of the crater in a rage.   
"Frieza, look out!" warns Goku, but his warning came to late. As Frieza looks around he sees his own disk cut right through his body. Frieza collapses in a heap as pieces of his own severed body fall around him. Seeing this, the super saiyan goes to check on him, but as he reaches Frieza's body he's disgusted at what he sees. The disk had severed Frieza clean in two. Portions of his tail and left arm were scattered around the ground which was blood soaked as Frieza laid trembling, alive, but slowly dying.   
"Though you brought this on yourself, it's still a shame your life had to end in such a miserable way. I wanted to save you Frieza, but you wouldn't let me. Now you have to share the same fate as Namek. I'm going home now, good-bye Frieza."   
The saiyan turns around and walks away while Frieza lays on the ground, his life slowly fading away.   
"Please....help me. ", he manages to choke out, "You...can't leave me here."   
The warrior stops when he hears this, standing still while Frieza pleads some more.   
"You can't...let me die like this. Please...have...mercy."   
'Mercy?!' Goku thought to himself. He felt more anger rise up in him and turned to face Frieza.   
"How many people asked you for mercy at your feet? Did you grant me mercy when I asked you to spare the life of my best friend Krillin!?"   
"Please...forgive...me." Frieza manages to say.   
The saiyan turns his back to Frieza once again and thinks to himself. He quickly turns around and blasts Frieza, who is stunned as he slowly regains consciousness.   
"There, I gave you some of my own energy, go and do as you like with it. You're on your own now." Goku says as he turns around to walk away. Frieza watches him walk away and gives a small grunt as he tries to lift what's left of his body off the ground. He manages to regain enough strength to hover behind the warrior and give a small chuckle.   
"Well little saiyan, since you gave me this energy, what do you think I'll do with it?"   
Goku stops to answer, slightly turning his head to face Frieza.   
"You told me you could survive without any air didn't you, so why don't you go and float out in space for a while. That way you'll have plenty of time to think about your defeat."   
Frieza flashes Goku a disgusted look when he turns around and begins to taunt again.   
"I'm afraid the planet is fixing to explode, so where do you think you're going? You know you can't survive out in space. You can run all you want, but you're still going to die." Frieza says as he watches Goku stop walking. "Well aren't you going to keep on running? Like a little circus chimp, come one come all, see the amazing chimp in amazment! Where will he run to next? You don't have enough time to make it to your ship and Vegeta destroyed mine."   
Frieza then starts to laugh to himself some more.   
"It's ironic, all of your heroic efforts and you're still going to die, but I will live on. So much for the power of the super saiyan, you can't even beat a dying planet."   
Frieza continues to hover around the saiyan while chuckling to himself.   
"Maybe not, but it was enough to beat you Frieza." Goku finally says.   
The warrior flies off and leaves Frieza behind who is very pissed off. As he sees the saiyan fly away he starts to think to himself, thinking about all he did. When he first saw Goku he thought nothing of him, and toyed with him. But now realizing that by toying with him he allowed him to reach new power. With that new power Frieza also thought about the pain Goku caused him, the suffering he caused him.....the humilliation he caused him. He was Frieza, the ever powerful ruler of the universe and there was no way he would allow himself to be beaten by a monkey.   
"Poor stupid monkey, you obviously think you've won? Your puny little mind couldn't understand that I am the mighty Frieza, you're nothing but a monkey, a beast! But me, I am mighty, I am a God!" Frieza roars out clentching his right hand into a fist, gathering up all the energy he had left in him.   
"NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"   
He shoots a tremendous energy beam towards the saiyan who looks back and sees it coming. "YOU FOOL!" he responds as he shoots a beam of his own. The two energy beams clash, and Frieza's beam is overpowered. Frieza can only look helplessly as Goku's beams tears through his own on it's course for him. Giving out a final yell as he is overtaken the saiyan watches from the safety of the sky as the explosion tears away at the ground below. Finally, the rein of the mighty tyrant lizard Frieza has been put to rest by the super saiyan of legend. Goku gives a small sigh as he watches the smoke clear away and then realizing what little time he has left flies away seeking a way to get off the damned planet. After a couple more seconds pass, the planet finally gives in and explodes in a marvelous display. As the explosion settles, all that is left of the planet are debrie floating in the vast darkness of space. However, hidden amongst the debrie, the remains of a body barely supporting life floats in the cold emptiness.   
"Monkey...he was just a...monkey......"  
  
And now the saga continues.....


	2. Chapter 1 : First Contact

Chapter - 1:  
  
July 31  
12:01 a.m  
Outer Sol system  
-First Contact-  
  
Around two years have passed since the battle of Namek and peace has returned to the universe once again. However, peace often does not last for very long. In the distant reaches of space near the planet known as Pluto, a spaceship passes the planet's orbit. Inside the cockpit two figures, one sitting and the other standing, stare out into the vastness of the universe.  
"Sire, we've just entered the Sol system." a crewmember says as he walks up to the two figures shrowded in darkness, "Shall I notify Frost to procede?"  
The two figures remain silent as they stare out into space, neither one of them making a move. The crewmember starts sweating and a nervous look forms on his face as he remains by their side awaiting the order. Finally the figure sitting down sets down his wine glass to respond.  
"Go ahead." he says in a low tone.  
"Uh, yes sire." the crewmember says as he salutes and quickly returns to his post. The figure standing slowly steps out of the shadows and draws closer to the window to gaze at the silent planet Pluto. He appears to have the same appearence as Frieza does in his final form but the only difference is that this figure's skin is dark red and the spots on his chest, arms, legs and head appear black.  
"My, my, you don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be." he remarks.  
The other figure starts to laugh.  
"Oh Burn, you have always been quick to get your way. But I've learned that patience is a virture my brother." he says. "Sometimes it is better to plan ahead rather to charge into things. And I intend to use this extra time to plan the perfect revenge for my little monkey friend."  
"Yes well I'm quite anxious to meet this saiyan. After all, I've heard so much about him."  
Burn. He was Frieza's second and much older brother. Considered the black sheep of the Frieza clan very little was known about him other than the fact he was rumored to be far more powerful than Frieza, Coola or their father King Kold. Burn very seldomly ventured off on missions of planetary conquest like his siblings and prefers staying on their home planet #79, but when he heard tale of the mysterious so-called super saiyan that fought Frieza and survived, he knew he had to come to Earth to see him for himself. The other figure gives a slight chuckle and continues to sip from his wine glass. After taking the last sip he holds the glass close to his face and gazes at his reflection in the glass, a reflection of a face half covered with metal. With a small growl the figure crushes the glass in his hand which appears to be made of metal as well. As the ship passes Pluto's orbit, light is reflected into the cockpit and the figure sitting is revealed to be none other than the mighty tyrant Frieza. He managed to survive the ordeal on Namek and now his body has undergone radical changes. His lower body, left arm and half of his head have been replaced with cybernetic parts to once again make him whole. To recreate him into a new menance, a cyborg that only knows destruction.  
"Well I promise to repay him for what he did to me." Frieza says as he looks at his cybernetic arm. Thoughts of the battle between him and the super saiyan race through his head as he remembers the incredible pain he felt. He was the great Frieza, his power was the greatest in the universe. However he was toppled by a mere saiyan...a monkey. He remembered floating through the emptiness of space, the only thing keeping him alive were the thoughts of revenge. When he came to he was on an operating table back on his planet. He was revived and now more powerful then before. But now he had a plan for his revenge, and what a plan it was. What could be more perfect than invading the planet Earth to turn it into another one of his bases? To top things off he remembered of Goku saying there were dragonballs on the planet as well. Once Earth had been conqured and the saiyan disposed of, it would only be a matter of time before all seven dragonballs were found and Frieza had made his wish...his wish for immortality! To him, his revenge would be close at hand, the ultimate revenge.  
"I plan to savor my revenge," the sadistic Frieza said, licking his lips "Every little bit. THEN HE WILL KNOW THE WRAITH OF FRIEZA!"  
  
As Frieza's ship continues to fly through space, another ship is seen in the distance ahead. Inside two more figures are seen, one sitting down, the other sitting on the armrest. Like Frieza and Burn, these two stare out at the darkness of space.  
"Sir," a crewmember of this ship says, "Frieza has given the order to advance to Earth, shall I notify Team C?"  
"Go ahead." says one of the figures, "But first let's give those earthlings a little surprise."  
"Oh, a surprise?" the other figure remarks, "What do you have in mind my darling?"  
As she says this she rubs her hand across the chest of the other, which causes him to smile. There's a small moment of silence as the figure thinks.  
"How about we send a bombardment towards the planet."  
"That sounds absolutely wonderful!" replies the female figure giggling with delight.  
"Yes I thought you might like it." the other figure says stroking the female's cheek. "Captain Zayus, prepare the canons to fire, we'll send Team C once we get closer to the planet."  
"Yes sir." Zayus said with a small grin. He returns back to his post and notifies the weapons department.  
"Shougi, prepare to fire the missiles towards the planet Earth, Frost would like to send his greetings to the earthlings."  
"I hear you." Shougi replies from his post in the weapons department. He turns off comunication and turns to his crew who are just slacking off as usual. "Alright you bums! Get up and prepare to fire the missiles! I want seven waves fired from this ship and aimed at the planet Earth!"  
Immediatly the crewmembers get on their feet and begin preperations of loading the missiles and going over the target.  
"Ready first wave.....FIRE!"  
Shougi continues to give the firing orders as one-by-one the rest of the waves of missiles are fired from the ship. From inside the cockpit the two figures remain seated, watching the missiles stream off into space for their destinated target : Earth.  
--------------------------------------------------  
1:00 a.m  
Mars Umbrella, Surface Station M.U-4  
Mars  
  
"What the heck?"  
"What, what's up?"  
Surface Station M.U-4, or S.S.M.U-4, was one of four main scientific research stations built on the surface of Mars to study and research the further possibilities of colonizing the planet. S.S.M.U-4 made up a part of the base of a magnificent research space station dubbed "Mars Umbrella" for the fact that it was desinged in the shape of an umbrella. With the main part of the station located high in Mars's orbit it was literaly connected to the planet by a long metallic stalk that functioned as a high speed elevator carrying supplies, vehicles and scientists from the station down to either of four surface stations which acted as anchors keeping the "umbrella" in place on the planet's surface. From within the station at one of the computer terminals in the communications room one of operators noticed something wrong.  
"This is weird, these blips showed up on the monitor from nowhere."  
"What? What do you mean from 'nowhere'?"  
"Yeah just what I said. Everything was quiet when suddenly these seven blips just popped up."  
The other operator took a sip from his coffee mug and leaned over to look at the screen. Just as soon as he did seven more blips apeared just as the seven before.  
"Whoa, what's going on here?" he remarked. "What are they?"  
"I don't know, they can't be shuttles from the umbrella."  
"Could they be asteroids from the belt?"  
"Might be, wait no, they can't be. They're comming from beyond the belt, from Jupiter."  
"Jupiter?! But we don't have any stations out that far and they couldn't be any of the probes."  
"I'd better notify someone about this, I don't like it one bit."  
--------------------------------------------------  
1:30 a.m  
Colony station M-09  
  
"Colonel sir, there's something I think you need to have a look at."  
"What is it Private?"  
At Colony M-09 Private Josh was at his station as always overlooking the layout of space when an urgent message was being faxed in from the Mars Umbrella. After a quick overview of it he knew this was something the Colonel had to see.  
"It's a message from the Umbrella. They say they've detected some strange objects comming from Jupiter's orbit and are now nearing the belt."  
Colonel Benjamin quickly reached for the fax and read it silently to himself. "Bring up the main cameras and lock in on sector 2-11." he annouced to Joshua after reading. "Corporal Micheal, try to get me a holographic enhancement image as well."  
"Yes sir." they both said doing as they were told. In moments the main screen displayed their surroundings. The colonel eyed the screen watching the location of the seven waves of dots closing in on the asteroid belt and Mars. "These are images from the Deleon. I'm currently picking up seven waves each containing seven bogies."  
"Here's the holographic image sir." Micheal said. The room dimmed and the holograph of their station appeared followed by Earth, Mars, the asteroid belt, Jupiter and Saturn. Seconds later the images of the unidentified objects appeared. "From the current data we're recieving from the Umbrella we've established that these objects may have originated from Saturn. Recieving pictures from Jupiter 5 probe now."  
"Could these things be meteors of some kind?" Benjamin wondered studying the holographs. He looked back at the main screen to see the pictures being displayed by Jupiter 5, one of the satellite probes that had been sent to orbit around Jupiter and it's moons in hopes of someday colonizing some of the moons.  
"It might appear so. Originally the Umbrella figured they were asteriods knocked free from the belt somehow, but now that the Jupiter 5 has determined they didn't originate from there, the next guess might be they're from Saturn's ring." stated Joshua.  
"But to stay in formation like that, no, there has to be something more to it then that. Private, patch me through to N.A.S.A, I need to have a word with them a.s.a.p."  
--------------------------------------------------  
1:40 a.m (3:40 p.m.)  
N.A.S.A center, Houston Texas  
  
"Sargent sir, I'm picking up some strange objects in space. I think you need to have a look at this."  
"What is it Jecker?" Sargent Jermaine Tiggs asked walking towards Jecker's post.  
"Well sir, the satellites just picked up some unidentified objects moving towards the planet at a high rate of speed."  
"Objects? What kind of 'objects'?"  
"I'm not sure sir, I don't have a visual and I'm trying to identify them in the database. It might have been nothing it was just a blip."  
"Check it out anyways. See if you can bring them up on one of the sat-cams."  
"Will do sir."  
"Sargent sir, you have an urgent call from one of the millitary colonies from the Federation!" An operator named Johnson shouted interupting the conversation.  
"From the Federation? Put me through to them."  
"Yes sir. Line 3."  
Picking up the phone Sargent Jermaine Tiggs was greatly surprised by the news he was given. Now word was begining to spread of the mysterious objects hurdling through space and the race was on to try to identify them. "I'm sorry Colonel, but could you repeat that again?" he said trying to grasp the news he was hearing. "Yes sir, I'll see what I can pick up and notify the Alliance about this." he said hanging up.  
"Sir I have visual from sat-cam 3, transmitting on screen 5." announced Jecker.  
"My God, what in the world are they?" Sargent Tiggs mumbled to himself watching screen 5. Colonel Benjamin had warned him of the unidentified objects soaring through space but had no idea what they could be, all he told the Sargent was to be on the lookout for seven waves.  
"Sir my screen is starting to fill up with unidentified objects, I have three bogies, now seven, fourteen, they're all over the place!" yells out Johnson.  
"Sargent, my screen is filling up to!" yells another operator. In moments all the other radar and monitor operators start saying the same thing as Sargent Tiggs studies all the screens.  
"Sir, they seem to be coming from sector two eleven." Johnson says.  
"Can you get an identification?"  
"Trying to do that now sir."  
"Damn, it could be a surprise attack of some kind from the Federation rebels, but how could they be doing this? Colonel Benjamin told me these objects originated somewhere close to Saturn. I want you to get on the horn and to notify Norad and Space Command at the Pentagon. I'll call the White House." Sargent Tiggs shouts to some nearby employees.  
"Sir, tracking down the objects now, but they don't appear to be any type of missiles we've seen."  
"Well if they're not missiles then what the hell are they?!"  
"Meteors sir. That's the only thing they're registering as."  
"METEORS!? That's what everyone else thinks. Do we have visual conformation that they're actually meteors?"  
"Not yet sir. I'm trying to relay a signal to some of the sat-cams to lock in on them. It's difficult to get a clear shot of them, they're traveling at an extremely fast rate.We're working as fast as we can to get visuals."  
"WELL WORK FASTER!"  
"YES SIR!"  
Johnson quickly types up the needed information in the computer while Sargent Tiggs goes over it. Some other workers nearby assist Johnson as well, they rush around the room working as fast as they can.  
"Sir, the Pentagon is on the phone, they want to know what's going on!" anofficial yells, "They're getting calls from some of the other command posts that're picking these things up. They're saying this might be a missile attack, but they want visual confirmation!"  
"I'll take the call in my office!" Sargent Tiggs yells back. "Now I want the rest of you to track these things down. I want you to see if they're missiles, meteors, space debrie, Santa Claus or whatever! Check how many there are, if they'll hit, and what the damage will be! I want a definitive reliable confirmation on these things, and when you're done checking everything, I want you to check it all over again, got it! We need to know where they're coming from and if there're any more are on the way!"  
"SIR, YES SIR!" everyone shouts.  
Sargent Tiggs hurries back to his office as the other employees step out of his way. There was so much he had to do now. Hopefully there would be enough time to figure out where these things will hit so they could evacuate the people. While the Sargent leaves, Johnson starts giving out the directions.  
"We need to get a better view of these things to see if there's anymore out there! Briggs, move the Hubble to sector four!"  
"Right!" Briggs responds as he runs to his post. "All right guys, we're moving the Hubble, lets get on this!" he shouts to his co-workers.  
Sargent Tiggs reaches his office and gets behind his desk as he reaches for his phone.  
"Hello." he says. "Well we're trying to figure that out right now sir. No sir we're not certain yet if they're going to impact the planet or not. Yes sir we're working on visual confirmation and so far we've determined that there's a high probability these are meteors and not missiles. We've got our best men on that right now. Yes sir, yes sir, no sir. Well we're not sure if there're anymore out there, but we got 11,000 people here at N.A.S.A trying to figure that exact question out. When we know, you'll know." Sargent Tiggs says hanging up the phone.  
Suddenly Johnson bursts through the door nearly collapsing out of breath. "Sargent sir, we've got confirmation on them! These reports are from Vega observatory, so their sources are reliable." He set some pictures and files on Tigg's desk and watched him flip through them. "They said they first saw activity around Janus, one of Saturn's moons, but these things were moving so fast that they lost track of them. They couldn't confirm if they were any threat to us or not. But now they're sure that they're meteors and in fact they are headed towards the planet."  
"Do we have the location of where on the planet they will hit?"  
"Not yet sir."  
"Well do we at least have an estimate of how long before they hit?"  
"It's hard to say sir. Given how fast they were able to travel from Saturn to here judging by the rate they're traveling, they will impact within the country of Australlia aproximately in a 100 mile radius where North City is in about one hour, two hours tops."  
"Two hours. Are there anymore of them?"  
"I don't know sir. So far we can't detect anymore of them out there, but we're working to figure out if we're wrong. I've told the others to notify the other colonies and Capsule Corporation in Japan to keep an eye on the skies."  
Sargent Tiggs picks the phone back up to call the Pentagon. After another brief conversation the Sargent slowly sets the phone back on the reciever and bows his head.  
"They said there was nothing they can do to warn the people in time, two hours just isn't enough time to prepare a mass evacuation of 100 miles. If word got out that a meteor storm was headed for the planet, there would be mass hestaria. They're just going to let them hit without any warning what-so-ever." he says with a sad tone. "May God help those people."  
Both Sargent Tiggs and Johnson stay in silence as on the monitor, the red dots continue to get closer to Earth.  
--------------------------------------------------  
5:00 p.m.  
North City, Australlia  
  
In the city of North City the civilians are going about their everyday lives while a young man, a father and his six year old daughter are walking down the street. She skips along holding a red balloon in her right hand and her father's hand in the other as they all pass a resturant.  
"Say, are you two ready to get something to eat?" asks the father.  
"I'd love to grab something right quick but I gotta get over to the office, I'd get in trouble again if I were late dropping this off." the young man says holding on to his briefcase. "How bout you two meet up with me later?"  
"Alright then, we'll drop by the office later."  
The young man gives a small nod and kneels down to ruffle the daughter's hair. "See you later squirt." He says as he gets back to his feet and takes of in a steady jog. The father and daughter watch him disappear around the corner.  
"Well, guess it's just the two of us for now." he says looking down at his daughter as she tries to fix her hair. "So you ready to get something to eat?"  
"Yeah daddy, let's get icecream!"  
"Icecream? Are you sure you want icecream now? I was thinking more of a meal."  
"Daddy, icecream is a meal!"  
The father looks at his daughter and she looks back at him innocently.  
"All right, icecream it is." he says with a chuckle.  
They continue to walk and the daughter stops as she looks up in the sky.  
They continue to walk down the street to the icecream parlor when suddenly his daughter stops to look up in the sky.  
Her father stops and joins her gaze. "No, I think those are something else." he says trying to get a good look. "What are those?" He could make out seven red dots all in a row. All over the city other people begin noticing the odd lights in the sky. Cars come to a screeching halt, people stay standing still in the middle of the street and employees and customers look out the windows of local stores.  
"Jun, what do you think those are?" asks a department store clerk looking out the window. One of the other associates walked beside her.  
"I don't know, planes maybe?"  
None of the people had really seen such a sight and were more curious then fearful, that is, until they noticed the objects were growing in number, and getting closer. The father continued to look on with his daughter when suddenly his eyes widen with fear. He quickly scoops his daughter up in his arms and begins to run through the crowds of people gathered around.  
"Daddy what is it?"  
"Don't worry about a thing sweety." he was trying to keep his daughter calm, he didn't want to tell her what was really going on. He had a hunch just what those things in the sky were, and if he was right he had to get his daughter to safety as soon as possible. It was then when he took off running when other people began figuring out what was going on to.  
"Oh my God." mumbled the clerk from the window of a department store. Her features tightend from fear but just as she starts to scream one of the objects crashes into the store causing a massive explosion that sends everybody into a widespread panic as the other missiles come crashing into the city.  
  
"What was that?!" the young man shouts out from inside an office building. He and other employees rush to the windows to look at the comotion going on outside.  
"Dear God." he mutters. All around explosions go off hurling flaming debrie in every direction. Cars come raining out of the sky as the force from the impacts send them flying. Buildings explode all around as the missiles impact them. Glass and debrie rain down on the rushing crowds below as they race to escape the horror. As a missile cuts through the top part of the building the young man is in it severes it in half, and as the young man watches from outside the balcony of the building he witnesses the horror of the severed building falling past him and sees and hears the screams of the people falling out from within the structure. The severed part lands on a crowd trying to get away below and crushes them all sending a massive cloud of dust rising up to the sky. The young man rushes back inside and joins the crowd of people trying to vacate before they share the same fate as the people from the floors above. As the crowd rushes down the stairs the young man watches as another building is cut in half and the top part lands on top of some gas tankers near a gas station causing a huge explosion to erupt.  
"Daddy what's going on?! I'm scared!" crys the little girl. "Don't worry sweety we're almost to the car. Everything will be all right in a minute." the father says still running down the street with his daughter. He just barely dodges a person falling from the sky as the body lands on the hood of a car. More and more people come falling from the sky, the force of the explosions hurling them out buildings.  
"Just close your eyes." he says running. "And I'll make sure to get you some ice cream when we get to the car." That's when a sudden nearby explosion sends him to the ground unconscious. His daughter falls from his arms and crawls to his side, desperately trying to wake her father.  
"Daddy, daddy get up!" she cries shaking him. "Please daddy get up! Daddy, DADDY!"  
But her efforts are in vain as another missile crashes into the top part of the building next to them. As she watches the debrie fall towards her she lets go of her balloon and hugs her father.  
"Daddy."

Not too far away at the North City power plant, the workers frantically run to avoid the explosions as a small swarm of missiles come raining down on them.  
"Get the shields up, get them up now!" the superintendent shouts out to the others in the central room.  
"But sir we still got men out there! If we close the shields they won't be able to get inside!"  
"If we waste time to wait for everyone to get in the clear zone we risk the chance of one of those things crashing into this plant, and if that happens then half this city will be destroyed! I'd rather risk the lives of a few men than the lives of half this city, NOW CLOSE THE DAMN SHIELDS!"  
Knowing that the superintendent is right the worker quickly, but reluctantly, operates the shield pannel for the energy shields. As the shields start to form a protective dome around the plant, the workers trapped outside desperately try to get through as missile after missile rain down on them.  
"The shields are activated sir, we should be in the clear in a few seconds." the worker reports.  
"That's good. I only hope that the men out there and their families can forgive me." the superintendent says with a heavy sigh. "At least we saved the city."  
But he spoke too soon as right as the energy shield was about to close at the top a missile made its way through the hole. The men inside the plant cried out in horror as it hit and the plant exploded. With the energy shield dome completed, the intense blast had nowhere to go. But the shield wasn't strong enough to contain the blast inside and it shattered, sending a massive wall of fire rushing throughout the city streets engulfing everything and everbody in it's path. Meanwhile not too far away the young man was trying to get through the crowded loby floor and made it out into the street in time to see the massive flame wall heading towards him. With a startled cry he dashed across the street to another building and hid inside. He barely made it when the flames roared by the door vaporizing the people outside. For a few seconds the young man watched the fire continue it's course before he noticed something peculiar. He instantly started to feel his skin burn and looking down at his arms he saw them begining to blister. He looked around in the building he was in and saw the walls and celling begining to burn and peel away, and it wasn't long before the intense heat in the building was too much for him. Letting out a scream, his flesh burned off his body leaving a smoldering corpse on the floor. The wall of fire continued to pass through the city as the remaining missiles hit and finally all was silent and still. What was once a thriving city was destroyed in a matter of minutes. With the wall of fire disipating the few survivors left in the city tried to rummage through the destruction as the smoke filled the air making the scene seem like a battlefield. Sirens and helicopters are soon heard in the distance and up floating in sky, a red balloon drifts by in the afternoon breeze. 


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1

August 1  
1:00 p.m  
Capsule Corporation  
West section, Tokyo Japan  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, the first day of August. Everything seemed right in the West section of Tokyo, no dark clouds, no rain, no worries. On the flow of an afternoon breeze flocks of birds cawed an soared high above the city, and with them, a young woman. Flying through the white clouds high above Capsule Corporation she flew alongside a flock of birds flying with their formation. Spiraling in the sky she gave a smile and her purple eyes lit up with excitment. She enjoyed feeling the wind blowing through her hair when she was up here, the way the city looked down below and the way she had a sense of freedom. Giggling to herself she brushed her dark pink bangs away from her face and broke away from the formation, somersaulting in the air and flying back down to the ground to find a place to land.   
"You look like you were enjoying yourself." Bulma stated watching the young girl land next to her.   
Yumi Mishima, a very vibrant, beautiful young girl, gave a warm smile and stretched her arms up over her head. "Oh it's so fun up there, you gotta learn how to fly someday."   
"Oh no that's quite alright. I perfer to keep my feet on the ground thank you."   
Yumi giggled again and turned around to practice a few dance moves. Bulma watched her young friend hop around on the grass gracefully, she really enjoyed Yumi's company every since they first met. To her she was like a younger sister. Yumi was first introduced to Bulma by her friend, Cody Lien Hazuka. Cody was a worker at Capsule Corp. and was recently promoted to work along side Bulma's father, Dr. Brief. Although at first glance you wouldn't believe Cody knew anything about designing capsules, he was pretty good at what he did and was secretly called the son Dr. Brief never had. He sat at the table outside on the lawn in his shorts and baggy shirt. He ran a hand through his brown hair and made sure that his skateboard was still by his side. Yumi and Cody, along with Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Krillin and another new face, Alex Yugumi, were all sitting around enjoying a bar-b-q. Alex, a very timid and shy young man was yet another hard worker at the corporation, tending to the loading area in the garage. He was discovered by Bulma when an accident happened and he ended up saving her life. The three newcomers were a new addition to the Z-warriors, for all three of them had extrodinary powers.   
"Hey Bulma, is the food almost ready?" Yamcha asked walking up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder to take a peek at what she was grilling up.   
"In a minute you dope." She responded with a chuckle. "I must say though, all this is really looking good."   
"Ain't the only thing looking good." Yamcha said in a sly tone.   
"You'd better behave yourself Romeo." Bulma warned slapping his hand with a spatula.   
"Hey Krillin! Hurry up with that saki!" Master Roshi shouted from the table. It was obvious to everyone that he was already getting drunk. Krillin could only sigh and shake his head as he walked out of one of the Capsule buildings carrying two ice chests in his hands. He approached the table and set them down and immediately Roshi and Oolong were already reaching for the saki to pour them another glass.   
"Man I really don't know how they can drink that stuff." Alex remarked.   
"Yeah really, but I am starting to like this American beer though." Cody said taking a sip. "It's not too bad, kinda goes down smooth."   
"Ugh, and I don't know how you can drink that American stuff either." Alex said making a face. Cody just made a face at him and shoved his can of beer in Alex's face prompting him to scoot away.   
"I'll gladly take a wine cooler any day." Yumi said getting between the two of them and reaching for a bottle. She turned so that her back was leaning against the top of the table and arched her back reaching for the ice chest. She made sure that she arched just perfectly so her curves would be noticable to the two. She pulled out a small bottle, still dripping from the ice and slowly brought it to her chest, sliding it down her body to the edge of her jeans. The water from the bottle dripped down her exposed stomach and she brought her fingertip down to her belly button and slowly slid it back up to her chest collecting some of the water on it. She really enjoyed teasing the guys with her moves and revealing clothes. Teasing was something she and Bulma did alot to most of the male workers at the place.   
"I really hate it when you do that." mumbled Cody watching Yumi suck the water off her finger. Yumi only glanced at him seductively and gave another giggle.   
"Tease." Alex said under his breath. Master Roshi was glancing at the whole thing drooling.   
"You guys care for anything?" she asked glancing back at Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma.   
"I'll take a beer." Yamcha replied.   
"Nothing for me." said Bulma.   
"I'm ok for now." Krillin stated sitting down with the group.   
"Boy it feels pretty good out here today. It's nice that things have finally gotten peaceful again." Yamcha said sitting down.   
"Yeah I'll say." added Puar.   
"I kinda wish the others were here though. Are Tien and Chiaotzu usually this secluded from everybody?" Cody asked taking a sip of beer. He and the others had only gotten to know the Z-warriors for only a few weeks now and he was begining to have his wonders about those two, like why they were always seperating themselves from the group, and why were they always doing everything... together?   
"Ah knowing those two they're probally off somewhere training." mumbled Yamcha.   
"Well then what's the deal with uh, what's-his-name, Trumpet or something."   
"It's Piccolo." Krillin stated correcting Cody. "And he's probally somewhere in the artic training as well."   
"That probally goes the same for Ryan and Zaria to." Alex said. "Is that all everyone does? Train?"   
"Those guys are just too serious. They need to loosen up some." Yamcha said. He glanced over at Master Roshi and Oolong and shook his head. Those two were having their own private party with the saki now.   
"Alright then, what about Chichi, Goku and Gohan? They usually seem to be off in their own little universe over there in the mountains." Yumi said appearing behind Krillin and putting her arms on his shoulders. She rested her head on top of his and he could feel himself start to blush. "Well I gave them a call inviting them over here earlier but I had doubt they would've shown." Bulma said flipping over some meat on the grill. "Chichi said they wouldn't be able to make it because 'Gohan has to study to make up for all the schoolwork he missed. I don't want him to grow up a delinquint and a bum like his father.'" she said trying to imitate Chichi. "Poor kid, Chichi even hired a tuitor for him. Namek was two years ago and the deal with Garlic Jr. was a few months back and he still hasn't caught up yet."   
"Ugh, I don't even want to be reminded of Garlic Jr. I still remember everything that happend." mumbled Cody.   
"No you don't, you were under that black water mist stuff. None of us remember what happend." Alex said.   
"That's for sure. I can't believe we were turned into those monsters." Yamcha said recalling what he was told by Gohan and Krillin.   
"Namek." Yumi softly whispered walking around to sit down. "Was it really as exciting as you said it was Bulma?"   
"Oh yes. Exciting and scary."   
"I wouldn't have minded being there with you guys. From the stories I've heard it sounds like it was quite an adventure." Cody said.   
"Yeah up until I died." Krillin said rolling his eyes.   
"Aw Krilli-poo, at least your back alive and with us now." said Yumi. Krillin blushed again.Yumi had a habit of making little pet names for everybody.   
"One thing does bother me about the whole incident though. It's Goku. I mean, he's changed so much since he's come back. He just doesn't really seem himself anymore." said Yamcha. It was true that Goku wasn't himself, at least to Yamcha it was. Since Goku's return to Earth he seemed more quiet and aloof. Yamcha was sure Gohan had noticed the change to. To him Goku seemed more...serious. Not at all like the energetic outgoing Goku he use to be. Although the only one so far that has seen him change was Gohan, from what he described to the others Yamcha had wondered if the transformation had some sideeffect on their friend. Since it took an immense ammount of hatred and pain to transform, could there have been some lingering effects that no one was aware of?   
"You think something's wrong with Goku?" asked Puar.   
"Well, he's been spacing out a lot and wondering on his own. Plus he's always staring at the sky, almost like, like he knows something bad is going to happen. Like something's coming."   
"What?! Something's comming?!" screamed Oolong overhearing the conversation, "Is it the borg?! Oh God they're here?! I don't want to get assimilated!"   
"No it's not the borg you drunk pig!" shouted Bulma. Oolong just mumbled a simple 'oh', and went back to drinking with Roshi.   
"But what could happen? What is there to happen?" asked Alex.   
"I don't know." Yamcha said. "But with what happend yesterday I've been wondering. If something did happen we'd have to put a stop to it no matter what."   
"Hey now, let's not think about stuff like that. Come on this is suppose to be a party so let's start having some fun!" Yumi announced breaking the damper of the mood.   
"Yeah, you're right." Yamcha said. "Let's get this party going!"   
"Now you're talking!" Master Roshi shouted out waving a bottle of saki around. He threw his arm around Krillin's shoulder and tried to steady himself. "It's time for some fun. Who's ready?!"   
"Yeah the drunk old man is right, it's party time!" Cody shouted out joining the celebration.   
"Woo-hoo! Let's get some music going!" added Yumi turning on the radio. She hopped up on the table and started dancing with the beat.   
"Tease." Alex mumbled watching her dance.  
  
Fruits Palor, Crown Center cafe'  
  
"Hey Darien, what's up?"   
Darien Shields, a handsome young man somewhere in his early twenties, snapped out of his daze and glanced to his side to see his friend Andrew Furuhata, another young man around the same age with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, walking through the doors of the small cafe' situated right above the Crown arcade center. The whole Crown Center establishment was owned by Andrew's family, everything from the acrade center to the palor cafe', and it was a very popular place for most the high school and junior high school kids to hangout at. Darien had just come into the cafe' upstairs to have a cup of coffee and read the newspaper, but got lost in his thoughts when he saw the article about what happened to North city yesterday. The whole thing about meteors falling from space made him a little uneasy, not because he was scared, but because he had a feeling it was something more, an attack.   
"Hey Andrew, I thought you'd still be working right now."   
"Nah, it's break time for me. Just thought I'd come up, grab something to eat and check on Elizabeth. You mind if I sit down?"   
"No go right ahead. I was just reading the paper."   
"Yeah, it's kinda a shame what happened yesterday." remarked Andrew taking a seat at the booth Darien was at. He had glanced to see the paper opened to the article about the incident. "Things like that really make you wonder sometimes, like, what if it was Tokyo instead of North City."   
"Yeah, I know what you mean."   
"Yeah." Andrew sighed trying to think of something to change the subject. "So, whatcha been up to? Been a while since I've seen you."   
"Oh you know me, just trying to hold on to a job and pay the rent."   
"Heh I know how that is. So how's Serena doing, it's been a while since I've seen her downstairs playing the latest arcade. Actually come to think of it neither her or any of the other girls have been in the arcade lately."   
"You know how Serena is, the same as always. And as for the others, I guess high school exams are keeping them occupied." Darien said with a small chuckle. He thought it was better to say that than to give the real reason. For the past few weeks, Rei had been acting really strange, she had become sort of a hermit in a way, always locking herself up in the fire room at the temple and praying and chanting until night. It wasn't until she finally explained that she was getting weird feelings and visions of something she couldn't explain, something she couldn't understand. Visions of a young man with a goatee and of a white lizard being haunted her every dreams, and on occasions Chad had said he could hear her screaming in her sleep or mumbling. It was these things that kept Darien, Serena and the others away on a constant vigil at Rei's.   
"Andrew!" a female voice called from the booth next to them. Elizabeth Furuhata, a beautiful young girl with green eyes and dark orange hair, almost looking red, was at the booth next to them picking up some empty cups left behind by some customers and was putting them on her tray to take back to the kitchen. She was Andrew's younger sister and worked as a waitress at the cafe'.   
"Shouldn't you be working? Who's looking after the place? You do know Mom and Dad are going to be mad at you again for leaving the arcade unattended again. I swear Andrew, honestly you can be irresponsible sometimes."   
"Whoa what's with the third degree? All I wanted was a sandwhich, not a lecture." Andrew said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Besides, I got Nataki covering for me, so you know she'll keep things under control."   
"Nataki again?" commented Elizabeth with a hint of suspision in her voice. "You know, lately you've been down there seeing more of her than being out there seeing more of Reika. Something going on between you two?"   
"Whoa hey now, it's not like that!" Andrew said waving his hands in the air, "We're just co-workers, nothing else."   
"Yeah, ok." Elizabeth said giving her brother a look before turning around to go to the kitchen. Both Darien and Andrew watched her disappear between the double doors and Andrew gave a sigh.   
"Man, I guess my little sister is growing up now, she's becoming quite the interrigator don't you think?"   
"Must be trouble with her boyfriend again." Darien said before taking a sip of coffee.   
"Yeah I hear you, she's usually cheerful in all but when the two of them get in a fight, watch out. It's just weird you know, lately this past week just hasn't felt right."   
Darien glanced up from his cup of coffee and studied his friend when he said that. Now that he really looked at him, Andrew seemed...out of it. For most of the time he had been there, he kept staring out the window at the cars and people going by, almost lost in his own world.   
"I don't really know how to explain it, it's just a weird feeling I've had all week, like something's not right, or something bad is going to happen."   
"I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's probally nothing." Darien said putting his cup down. "We all get like that sometimes, and it usually turns out to be nothing at all."   
"Yeah," Andrew said with a sigh, " I suppose you're right. Maybe it's just Elizabeth's attitude that's bringing me down like this. All that fighting with her boyfriend is driving the both of us crazy, they just need to hurry up and get over it, or maybe she's just being this way cause it's that time of the month. Either way her constant nagging is getting annoying and painful for me."   
"What was that dear brother?"   
The sound of Elizabeth's taunting voice made Andrew cringe. He looked to the right to see her standing next to him with his sandwich on a plate.   
"Are you talking about me behind my back to?! You're lucky I don't make you pay for this!"   
"Whoa hey I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"   
"And what's all this about nagging?! You want pain, I'm fixing to show you pain in a minute!" Elizabeth said putting the plate down in front of Andrew and rolling up the sleeve to her blouse. Andrew just scooted back on the booth towards the window pleading and trying to get away from her. Darien couldn't help but to give a small chuckle when Elizabeth climbed on the booth and started wrestling with her brother.  
  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
Although Tokyo was one of the most highly technologicaly advanced cities in Neo Japan, amongst all the bustling everyday traffic and the thousands of people carrying on with their everyday lives lies a small shrine in the Sough Section of Tokyo known as the Hikawa Shrine, a simple shrine and quite possibly one of the last of it's kind left fully intact in all of Tokyo. Centered in the Cherry Hill district, the name for that district was given because of all the beautiful cherry blossom trees that line the area, it's the last reminder of the ancient times from Fuedal Japan. Being a place where people still gather to worship, visit or have ceremonies, it was also home to Rei Hino, a beautiful and somewhat mysterious young girl with dark piercing eyes and soft silky raven black hair and her grandfather, Grandpa Hino, a wily old man who was very wise as well as a little perverted. Grandpa Hino was the head priest of the shrine who had been there for as long as anyone could remember and was also the caretaker. His granddaughter Rei was sent to live there with him after the death of her mother. Her father was a major politition so natrually he didn't have much time to spend around the house with his daughter. While Rei spent her days growing up at the shrine, her grandfather decided to train her to become a priestess to take over the shrine when he passed on. The two of them weren't the only ones who stayed at the shrine, Chad Kamada, a washed up wanna-be singer, was the first to come to the shrine seeking help. After his career bombed and with nowhere to go, he ended up drunk and passed out on the shrine steps and Grandpa decided to take him in to work to keep the place in shape. The next drifter to show up was Eiji Kobayashi. He was more like a wondering monk, traveling the land in search of enlightenment and to train to become a priest. When he told Grandpa about his troubles and wishes, he decided it would be best to give him a home at the shrine, even if it would be temporary, and to further his training. The next two in line to show up were Shawn Kazama and Marissa Izumi. Even with Chad's help not everything at the shrine could be maintained, so Grandpa put out an add seeking help, Shawn was the first to answer. With his help he and Chad were able to get things up and running with maintenance repairs and new ideas. Marissa by chance showed up at the shrine as a visitor and was talked into staying by Grandpa himself. With her there she helps out Rei with the chores of keeping the grounds clean, making sure all the robes are always clean and neat and getting some of the cooking done. With all their help Grandpa knew they were a welcomed addition to his temple and after a while, they all became more like a family to him.  
  
The sweat dripped down Eiji's face as he kept up his practicing. He and Grandpa Hino had been inside the shrine dojo for a few hours now and Eiji had worked up quite a sweat. Grandpa watched silently as he studied Eiji's techniques as he practiced his karate moves. He would take a pose and move fluently, changing from stance to stance as he flipped around in the room. The many different arts he knew amazed Grandpa, from the art of the snake to the tiger to even the crane, it was all very impressive. Changing in and out of stances one last time he took in a deep breath and glanced to his side to await Grandpa's approval.   
"Very good Eiji-son." Grandpa said in japanese.   
"Thank you Hino-sensei." Eiji responded. Even though english was considered to be the secondary language of Neo Japan, all the schools had taught the kids how to speak it. Eiji unfortunately, was a wonderer and a person of the old way much like Rei's gradfather. For that reason the both of them tend to speak more japanese than english.   
"You're skills are improving everyday, you even surprised me with some of your techniques today."   
"I owe it all to your training sensei, you've taught me many valuble things to add to my techniques."   
Grandpa gave an approving nod and moved down to the dojo floor to join Eiji. "Now it is time for our meditation. Afterwards I'm sure Marissa will have lunch ready."   
"Yes sensei."   
The both of them sat down on the floor and began to close their eyes. Now was the time for peaceful meditation, something Eiji was always fond of. He liked the way he could clear his mind for hours and just take in the sounds and smells of the shrine. In all the time he spent wondering the country he had found many shrines and temples in which he studied under for a while, but he never found one like the Hikawa shrine. To him it was just something he couldn't explain about it, it was just so peaceful even though it was right smack in the middle of Tokyo. The beautiful trees that lined the area, the sounds of the birds flying overhead, the way the breeze would sweep through the grounds, these were all things Eiji found so soothing. He could feel himself starting to get lost in his meditation, but unfortionately a loud cry from inside the house snapped both him and Grandpa out of things.   
"Get back here! I didn't tell you to take all the cookies! I swear I'm going to beat you both with this broom when I catch you!"   
"So much for peace." Eiji mumbled.   
  
Chad and Shawn were running for their lives as they busted through the doors running down the grounds with cookies in their hands. Following close behind was Marissa with a broom in hand.   
"I just baked those cookies, they're for everyone not just for you two greedy pigs!" she shouted waving the broom around.   
"Dude I told you we should've just asked her if we could have some instead of taking the whole tray." Shawn said as he and Chad dodged the broom as it flew over their heads.   
"Well, I say it's every man for himself now." Chad commented as he darted right leaving Shawn by himself.   
"HEY!" Shawn cried out, but when he looked back to see Marissa closing in on him, he quickly darted up the nearest tree.   
"Get down here!" Marissa shouted out picking up her broom and walking underneath the tree. She started to pace back and forth watching Shawn scoot himself on a branch to sit.   
"And get hit with a broom? No thank you."   
"Well I'm getting you down one way or another."   
"Oh yeah? Just exactly what are you going to do?"   
"THIS!" Marissa said hitting the branch Shawn was sitting on with her broom. She started hitting the base of the branch with the broom handle and kept working her way towards Shawn forcing him to scoot down the branch further.   
"Hey now!" Shawn cried out trying to move out of the way of Marissa's broom hits. "Hey come on, this isn't funny!"   
But she didn't let up, she kept striking the branch and Shawn kept getting closer to the end, when the both of them heard the branch begining to creak. Shawn could feel it begining to snap from the weight of him being on the edge and before he could give out a cry, the branch gave way and Shawn fell out of the tree into the bushes below.   
"Ow, I think something broke." Shawn mumbled, only a leg and an arm were sticking out of the bushes.   
"Serves you right, maybe next time you'll think before you do something like this again." Marissa protested putting her hands on her hips. "Now where did that other bum go?" she wondered turning her head side to side looking for Chad.   
  
Chad peeked his head around the side of a tree and looked around. Finding himself in the clear he made a dash for the old shed in the back and hid by the side of it. Catching his breath back he gave a sigh and slowly slid down the side of the shed until he was sitting on the ground. He reached into his robe and pulled out some cookies and stuffed one in his mouth.   
'Mmm, chocolate chip.' he thought to himself. He continued munching down cookie after cookie, occasionlly shooing away Phobos and Deimos, two crows that usually hang around the shrine grounds and ultimately became pets of Rei's. They kept circling overhead cawing and swooping down to the ground to peck for crumbs.   
"Go on, get out of here." Chad said waving his arm. "You can't have any." The two crows gave a loud caw and headed for the air again, swooping back down to land on the tin roof of the shed.   
"Go on, you're going to get me caught." Chad said watching the two.   
"Too late for that." a female voice whispered from behind. Immediately Chad froze, too afraid to look behind him. Slowly he started to turn his head back, knowing exactly who he'd see. Marissa stood behind him with her broom in hand ready to attack.   
"Wait Marissa, it was all Shawn's idea! He was the one that wanted them, not me!" Chad pleaded trying to crawl away.   
"First you take a fresh batch of cookies without asking, then you put all the blame on Shawn?" Marissa stated raising her broom over her head. "You should be a man and take some of the blame as well!"   
She came down hard with the broom hitting Chad on the head. She followed up with three more strikes while Chad tried to defend himself.   
"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry!" he kept crying out.   
Marissa stopped her attack and looked at Chad twitching on the ground. Without saying a word she turned around and started walking around the side of the shed leaving Chad to try to recover.   
"Man that was vicious." he mumbled reaching back in his robe to pull out another cookie. "But at least I still have you."   
But before he could put the cookie in his mouth Marissa appeared again holding a bucket of water. She stood over Chad and dumped the water on him, drenching him completely. With a satisfied grunt she turned around and left. Chad just laid there wet from head to toe and watched as Phobos and Deimos flew off the shed roof and landed right next to him.   
"Here, have a cookie." Chad mumbled tossing the wet cookie to them. They both gave out another caw as they happily pecked at it.  
  
South Section, Tokyo  
  
In a local clothing department store the reflection of a beautiful woman is shown in the mirror in one of the dressing rooms. She takes her clothes off revealing a fit young body in only black underwear and stares at her reflection for a while before trying on the clothes she brought back in the room with her. Stepping into a pair of jeans she slides her hands up her long, silky legs pulling the jeans to her waist and buttoning them up. Putting on a small tight shirt over her chest she fixes her long blonde hair and runs her hands down her body making sure everything fits. She glances at her reflection again and studies it, and after a while gives a small disappointed sigh and shakes her head.   
Walking out of the store the blonde as well as another young woman following behind her continue their walk down the city sidewalk in the shopping district of Tokyo and come to a halt next to a window of another department store.   
"What do you think of that dress?" the other young woman asks, her reflection shown through the store window she is looking at. She is fairly tall, but well shaped for a girl of her height. Her brown hair that's tied in a ponytail is matted to her forehead as she struggles to carry four overpacked bags, two on each arm. Her friend looks at the dress in the store window as well, slowly her blue eyes examine the dress as a dissatisfied look crosses her face.   
"No...it looks too plain."   
The blonde haired girl continues to walk on down the sidewalk while her friend follows her.   
"Hey Mina, what's up? You haven't been yourself lately." the tall girl asks.   
The blonde, Minako Aino, slows down as her friend catches up.   
"Huh? Oh nothing really. I've just been doing some thinking."   
"Thinking? Thinking about what?"   
They walk over to a bench in a small grassy resting area conveniatly placed near the shopping center and the tall girl, Makoto Lita Kino, gives a sigh of relieve as she sets her bags down. They both stare at the sky as they rest. The two had spent a hard day of shopping and the rest was a much needed break.   
"Hey Lita," Mina starts, "Have you been bored these past few years?"   
"Bored? What do you mean?"   
"Well, haven't you wanted anything exciting to happen?"   
"Exciting? Well wasn't that meteor shower that hit North City yesterday exciting enough? I'm just glad that it wasn't our city that got hit."   
"No. That's not what I mean."   
The two of them continue to gaze at the sky as a gentle breeze sweeps through. Lita welcomes it graciously as she wipes off the sweat from her forehead.   
"Every since our ordeal with the heart snatchers three years ago, there really hasn't been a need for the sailor soldiers." Mina says as she messes with her waist chain. "It seems as people have forgotten about us. And now it feels as if the sailor soldiers never existed. In a way, I kinda wish that someone would attack again, you know, to sort of excite things."   
"Huh? You mean you want the heart snatchers to attack again?" Lita asks in shock. She was even surprised that Mina would bring them up. Lita had remembered their last battle with the heart snatchers, Mistress Nine and Pharoh 90. It was one battle she knew she would never forget, one of the toughest the sailor soldiers, or senshi, had ever fought. Even with the help of Sailor Neptune, Uranus and Pluto they barely survived. But that was almost three years ago, and since then everything has pretty much gone back to normal in Tokyo. Reni went back to the future and Amara, Michelle and Trista disappeared somewhere. It was true that everyone was greatful that the threat was over, but as the months dragged by, the only things the senshi had been doing was studying to finish up high school. For a while Lita did want something interesting to happen, but then she decided that this peaceful life was for the better.   
"Well, not neccesarily. I just want something to happen so that the sailor soldiers can save the day. I'm starting to get tired of this boring life. Now to me it seems as if being a sailor soldier was just a dream."   
Mina leans back and stares at the sky once again.   
"Well, in a way I understand what you're saying. After all it has been around three years since we last transformed. In a weird way it would be nice to transform again, kind of like the old days when we were fighting Beryl. But as far as fighting the heart snatchers, I don't think I want to go through all that again."   
Mina giggled at that, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but still, I wouldn't mind doing something. Heh, this kind of reminds me of that saying, 'Be careful what you say because it can come back to you'.....or something."   
Lita looked at Mina and gave a small nervous giggle.  
"Um, you mean 'Be careful what you wish for because it might come true.'" she said correcting her friend.   
"Oh yeah, well that to." Mina said."   
They continue to rest some more enjoying the fresh breeze until Lita notices the time.   
"OH! I just remembered! We're suposed to meet Rei at the temple! If we don't hurry we're going to be late again!"   
"Oh my gosh, you're right! Rei's going to be so mad with us if we're late. I wonder what it is she wanted to tell us?"   
"Well let's hurry up so we can find out!"   
The two of them get up and start to jog to Lita's jeep.  
  
2:00 p.m  
Mars  
  
Back in space, Frost's ship continues to draw closer to Earth. As it passes the planet Mars, the male and female figure remain seated in the shadows watching the planets and stars drift by.   
"Sir," an official of the ship says as he walks up behind the two. "We're nearing the planet Earth as expected. Bringing up a projection on the monitor now."   
As soon as the figure finished, a projection of the earth appeared in front of the two figures seated.   
"What a lovely planet." the female figure remarks.   
"It's too bad we have to destroy it." the other says.   
"Sir, I've just informed Team C and they're ready to launch." Captain Zayus announces as he to walks up to the shadowed figures fixated on the projection of Earth.   
"Excellent. Launch imediately."   
"Yes sir."   
"My love, do you think they'll get the job done?" the female figure asks, watching the captain return to his post. The other figure gets out of his seat and begins to walk towards the window to gaze at the passing red planet. He appears to look like Frieza's second form, only his skin is a bluish tone. He is Frost, Frieza's number one general of the Empire. The other figure walks up to the window as well to join him and she to resembles Frieza's second form, only more feminen and her skin tone is a bluish white. She is Isicle, another general of the Empire. "They had better get the job done, Frieza wants those dragonballs."   
Inside the hanger of the ship, the crewmembers rush about as five shadowy figures walk by.   
"Is everyone ready?" the lead figure asks.   
"Yes Commander. We're all set."   
"What are our orders?"   
"We are to procede to Earth ahead of the fleet and search for the saiyan called 'Goku'. He should know the where abouts of the dragonballs."   
"Sounds simple enough."   
"Simple enough, but let's not underestimate our competetion, he did go up against Frieza and almost won after all."   
"He's right. Be on guard at all times. Now assume your posts, we're to leave immediately."   
"Yes Commander."   
The shadowed figures give a salute and each climb into a seperate pod as the preperations for launch are made. As the ship continues to speed through space, the hanger door is opened and one-by-one five pods are shot out into space on their course for Earth. 


	4. Chapter 3

White House, Washington D.C  
Alliance of America  
  
"What do the reports from N.A.S.A say?"   
"It's not good sir, they've got photos of what looks like, spaceships."   
"Spaceships?!" Luietenant Austin remarked in a shocked tone. "Are they positive?" Lt. Austin Cage was one of the many employees at the White House and was in charge of delivering most of the news to the president. Since the attack from yesterday N.A.S.A had been trying to locate anymore meteors in space, but what they found was more shocking than more meteors, what they found were Frost's ships. After sending enhanced images to the White House and a written report of the discovery, it was now up to Austin to break the news to the president, although he had no idea how he was going to explain it.   
"Yes sir, here's the fax of Sargent Tigg's report." Jacob said taking the papers out from the fax and handing them to Austin. "It's hard to believe, but by what he said it seems we might be in for an invasion of some sort."   
"I really don't believe this, aliens coming towards the planet. I would've believed it if it were the rebels from the Federation of the colonies attacking, but aliens?"   
"I know sir."   
"Well, time to explain this to the president, if this is genuine then we haven't a moment to lose." Austin gathered up the information and began jogging for the presidential office. He was trying to figure out what to say, 'that aliens attacked Earth yesterday and now they're invading'? That was way too out of line, but then he had all the proof in his hands. He reached the office and opened the doors to see the president already behind the desk with other officials gathered in the room.   
"Madam President, sorry to interrupt." Austin said as he entered the room. Mrs. Avril Richardson, President of the Alliance of America, motioned her hand indicating that it was okay. "What news do you have?" she asked.   
"Well Ma'am, N.A.S.A just found out what caused the meteor shower from yesterday." he cleared his throat and got ready to break the news. "N.A.S.A has been in contact with various millitary colonies within the Federation and with the Umbrella on Mars trying to figure out what's been going on, we've even asked for the help of Dr. Brief at Capsule Corporations in Japan and of Murakumo Millennium. The apperance of these mysterious meteors was first recorded somewhere around Saturn's moon Janus by Vega space observatory. Since the shower there's been no other discoveries of any others out there, however." he paused a moment not sure how he was going to word his next sentence.   
"However?" President Richardson said trying to get the rest out.   
"However, from what they could gather, it really wasn't a meteor shower after all, it was a missile attack."   
"An attack?!" General Collin, head of defense, stamered out standing up from his chair. "What makes them seem so sure it was an attack Luietenant?"   
"Yes, I'd like a further explaination. Was it the Federation rebel's doing?" asked the president.   
"I'm afraid not this time Ma'am. We've just recieved word from Sargent Tiggs that he had contact with the Umbrella. It seems they've spotted a small group of spaceships passing Mars's orbit. What I have here are enhanced photos and a report from Sargent Tiggs of what he and the others have discovered are...aliens."   
"That's proposterous!" blurted out Ferrell Quin, one of the president's advisors.   
"I agree, do they really expect us to believe that aliens have attacked us?" Marie Peters exclaims. "That's just nonsense, he has obviously mistaken them for colony warcraft."   
"That's enough!" the president said trying to calm the people down. "I admit what you're saying is a little hard to swallow, but you said you had proof to back this up?"   
"Yes Ma'am." Austin said walking towards her desk. He placed the photos and the report down and eagerly watched as she shifted through everything. After she was done she handed the documents down to General Collin who just looked at everything and mumbled to himself in disbelieve.   
"So it's true." the president said quietly.   
"Yes Ma'am. Im afraid those ships are beyond any technology reported on the planet or from what the Federation could have. Also N.A.S.A.'s computer couldn't scan those so-called meteors on any of it's files as missiles because they were unlike any recorded, that's why they passed through our defenses as meteors."   
"This is still unbelievable." Ferrell mumbled when it was his turn to look at the documents.   
"Not if you remember what happened a few years back. Do you remember when my husband was still in office and there were reports of two pods landing in a district in Neo Japan?" the president started. "It was all over the news. Two so-called aliens appeared from those pods and flew off somewhere to meet that other group of people, but apparently one of the aliens attacked the reporters and all further information was lost."   
"Yes that's right, but weren't those two considered as Federation mutants? Just something the colonies created and sent down to Earth to destroy the World Alliance?"   
"That's what was explained to the media, but the truth was never really figured out Ferrell, or maybe it was and my husband nor I were ever told of it."   
"Well if these are truly aliens then they've shown themselves to be hostile, we must act fast." Gen. Collin said breaking up the conversation.   
"And what do you propose we do General?" asked the president.   
"We organize the Alliance millitary and go to stage one alert immediately. We must have our soldiers ready and on standby to take any actions to protect our nation. We will meet this threat and defeat it for the sake of the Alliance!"   
"Yes General, but we have no idea where they're going to land yet. It could be anywhere on the planet. Plus we don't know how technologically advanced they are from us, who knows what kind of equipment we'll be up against. I will not start a full scall war on forces we know nothing about and endanger the lives of our millitary along with countless civillians who are caught up in it."   
"But madam president we have to do something, we have to act now! We can't just sit back and wait to see what they'll do next, it might be too late to act then. We have no other options!"   
"Easy General." Ferrell said trying to calm him down. "Madam president is right, the last thing we need now is to start a war, not in this time of peace."   
"What about the public? How should we inform them of what's going on?" asked Marie. "The last thing we need now is to start a total world panic."   
"Yes I know. How many people know about this?"   
"Um, only the Mars Umbrella, colonies M-05 through M-10, Vega observatory, N.A.S.A and Capsule Corp and Murakumo Mil." Luietenant Austin answered. "So far the public still believes everything to be a meteor shower."   
"There's no getting around it," President Richardson said with a heavy sigh, "I'm going to have to address the nation about everything. The people are bound to find out about all this sooner or later anyways. I'd rather I tell them about it before they see for themselves."   
"But, what will you say?" asked Marie.   
"The truth. It's the only thing I can say."   
"Madam President, I have important news from Capsule Corporation!" informed one of the White House officials as he opened the doors. "They've gotten a fix on the ships. Dr. Brief says that they're landing zone appears to be in Neo Japan according to their current direction. E.T.A is expected to be somewhere mid afteroon their time, or about two hours from now. Forces include one main ship followed by what he described to be a carrier ship of some sorts."   
"I see." President Richardson remained quiet for a minute trying to plan everything out, she had to make sure there would be no errors in her judgment. "Ferrell, I want you to notify all the World Alliance leaders for a conference as soon as possible and to get Ambassador Mitzu so I can inform him of what's going on. Marie, get everything ready for a public address first thing in the morning. By then those ships should have landed. Luietenant, I want you to gather all the information you can on what it seems these aliens want. Keep in constant touch with Capsule Corp. and Murakumo to update me on everything that's going on."   
"Yes ma'am." they all said getting ready.   
"Ma'am, what about our millitary? Surely we should at least get them ready." General Collin said.   
"I will not make any signs of hostillity towards these beings, not yet. It may be true that they struck first, but that doesn't deter from the fact that we know nothing about them. Let us see what they can do before we jump to anything. However, at the same time it would be wise to have our bases ready for the worst. General Collin, I want for you to spread the word throughout the ranks so the men will know what's going on in case the worst does come. Tell all Alliance bases that if they encounter anything unusual to not engage or fire upon it. The men are to only be on standby and only I will give the order to attack. As for sending any troops over we first need the permission of Ambassador Mitzu. I do however, want you to contact Commander Rufus of Area 4-20."   
There was a moment of silence in the room after what she said. Area 4-20 was supposed to be the most top secret millitary base known on the planet that housed the best of the best soldiers in the world. They were the president's secret millitary who did all the top secret classified assignments and always got their jobs done.   
"Area 4-20?" mumbled Ferrell. He knew all too well of their reputation. Ruthless mercinaries he always thought they were.   
"Yes Ferrell, it's about time those men got another assignment. But General, do not tell them to engage in battle. They are only to be on standby in case we need to send somebody over there. Those men might just be our last hope."  
  
Korin's Tower  
  
"Something's not right here." Korin mumbled to himself. He remained standing by the rail of his magnificent tower. It was an ancient tower, built during a time that people long forgot and stood supreme over the landscape in the L.W.O region. He had been standing there overlooking the land quietly thinking to himself for what seemed like hours. He rubbed his chin and focused his attention more, trying to make sense of just what exactly he was feeling. Too many things were out of balance and he could tell, something was going on up in space, something not good.  
"What's got you so spooked?" Yajarobie asked walking up the side steps to the middle of the tower. As usual he was munching on a sandwich. "You've been acting weird all morning, eat some bad fish or something?"  
Korin didn't respond back, it was like he didn't even hear him. Yajarobie gave a grunt and walked up behind the wise white cat. He watched Korin remain motionless and finished eating his sandwich.   
"Hey you go deaf or something? What gives with all the silentness, come on, what is it you know?"   
Korin hesitated before answering. "I have a feeling something is going to happen, and soon."   
"Huh? Like what?"   
"A great epic is about to unfold, something you or I can't yet begin to comprehend."   
"An epic? You're not making any sense now, I think your age finally caught up with you." Yajarobie said with a chuckle. "You've been stuck up here too long."   
"Something's coming towards the planet."   
Yajarobie froze. He didn't like what he just heard, didn't like it at all.   
"Something's coming towards the planet?! What are you talking about, what's headed here?!" "I'm not sure yet, but I can say this, whatever it is, we're in for a war." Korin said with a solem tone.   
"A war?! Well what are we doing here, we gotta get out of here!"   
"We can't get away, not this time."   
"Well what are we going to do?!"   
"The only thing we can do now, is pray I'm wrong."  
  
Kami's lookout  
  
"Do you feel that Mr. Popo?"   
"Yes Kami, but what is it?"   
Korin wasn't the only one who was keeping a constant vigil at his tower, both Kami and Mr. Popo had been trying to make sense of just what exactly was going on. They had been standing outside the lookout gazing nonstop at the sky, wondering, waiting. A sudden strong breeze flew through the lookout grounds causing Kami to give a stern grunt. It was very unusual to get a breeze where they were at, let alone a strong one.   
"Hmmm, the winds are changing Popo. It's just as I feared, a terrible threat is coming, something that terrifies me."   
"Oh no." Mr. Popo said with unbelieving eyes. Of the many years he served as Kami's servent he had never seen him tremble with fear. Even now as he watched him he could see him slightly shaking, gripping his staff tightly in his hands. The sweat began to drip down Kami's face and he slowly turned his gaze down to the ground.   
"What should we do Kami, should we tell Goku what's going on?"   
"He already knows." Kami said. "He knows exactly what's going on better than any of us."  
  
The sudden sound of the glass shattering on the ground startled Bulma from what she was doing. She and the others at Capsule Corp. had already begun to start eating and she kept holding her fork in front of her looking at Yamcha, Krillin, Alex, Yumi and Cody staring up at the sky with wide-eyed horror.   
"You guys, what's wrong?" she asks with concern.   
"Yeah, you guys look like you've seen ghosts or something." Oolong remarks setting down his saki cup. He looked to his side when he heard Master Roshi set his glass down to join the other's gaze.   
"Yamcha?" asks Puar floating to his side.   
"Something's coming." he finally mumbles, his body already starting to twitch.   
"Something's coming?" Bulma asks setting her fork down and looking up at the sky. "You mean someone's coming to join us?"   
"No, I mean something's coming towards the planet."   
"Coming towards the planet?!" Oolong shoued out, "Don't scare me like this again! Tell me you're joking!"   
"It's no joke." Krillin said getting off his seat. "Something's deffinately on it's way."   
"It's amazing, I can feel it even though it's still out there in space." remarked Cody.   
"But what?" Alex asks, his eyes furiously scanning the sky. "What could be giving off this much power?"   
Yumi begins to nervously run her hands through her hair as she looks on with the others. "I've never felt anything like this before in my life!" she nervously remarks.   
"It's him." Krillin says in a serious tone.   
"It, it can't be." says Yamcha. "It's too powerful, even for him."   
"Well would you mind explaining to the rest of us on who it is or who it isn't or just what the heck is going on?" Bulma asked.   
"It feels like Frieza is out there, somewhere." Yamcha finally answered.   
"Frieza!?" everyone shouts in amazment.   
"But I thought Goku beat him on Namek?" Bulma asks. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about? My woman's intuition isn't picking anything up"   
"I know it's him, after what happened I can never forget this power." Krillin said.   
"I'm not so sure Krillin, there's something out there alright, but do you feel that now?" asks Yamcha sensing something new. The others concentrate and one-by-one they start to sense what Yamcha was talking about.   
"It's breaking up." states Cody.   
"Yeah, into smaller ones now." says Yumi.   
"So it all doesn't belong to one being." says Alex.   
"Well what does it mean?" wonders Oolong.   
"It means something's going to happen, something not good." answers Master Roshi, who had somewhat managed to sober up.   
"I'd better call Goku and Gohan," Krillin says backing up to the doors of Capsule Corp. "I bet they can feel this to."  
  
Mt. Paozu  
Goku's house  
  
"Hey Chi-chi have you read this article yet, it's halarious!" bellows out the Ox King. He starts to pound the table with his fist laughing uncontrolably.   
"Father please control yourself, Gohan's upstairs studying." Chi-chi says turning her head from the sink to glare at her father. It was a little after lunch and she was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Ox King remained at the table reading the paper.   
"Oh sorry dear." he said wiping some of the tears away. "It's just nice to find something humorous in the paper to lift up your spirits after what happened yesterday. The reports of that meteor shower have been all over the place, it's kinda depressing."   
"It is a shame at what happened. Those poor people didn't deserve that." Chi-chi said with a sigh. "But still, try to keep your voice down so we don't disturb Gohan."   
Upstairs Gohan is studying as usual, faintly overhearing the conversation between his mother and grandfather down below. Pausing one more time from his studies he looks out the window at his father who is standing still outside. He had noticed that since the attack yesterday Goku had been standing outside in the same spot gazing up at the sky.   
'What is it father, what do you sense?' he thinks to himself. He was more than happy when Goku returned a few weeks ago, in fact everybody was happy to see him safe and home at last. After explaining what happend before the planet exploded and where he had been all that time, Gohan thought everything had finally gone back to normal. But he noticed something odd about Goku's behavior, something unlike himself. He noticed that every now and then his father would wonder off by himself, and when he was found, he was often times staring into the sky almost as if he were troubled by something, or searching. Gohan asked him many times what was wrong, and each time Goku always said there was nothing to worry about. But as the days wore on Goku became more and more lost in thought and it was starting to worry everyone. Giving a small sigh, Gohan goes back to studying when suddenly he freezes. He starts to tremble and presses his pencil firmly on his paper until it snaps in two.   
'It can't be.' he thinks to himself as he starts shaking, unable to move from the fear and shock begining to well up inside him. The phone suddenly rings which snaps him out of his trance.   
"I'll get it!" he yells as he runs for it, already knowing who it is. He reaches it and picks up the reciever to hear Krillin's voice on the other line.   
"Hey Gohan, you feel that?" the voice on the phone says.   
"Yeah, I do." Gohan answers. "This isn't good, who could it be? It feels like it's you-know-who, but it couldn't be...could it?"   
"It might be, in fact I'm almost sure it is, this force seems powerful enough. But it's getting to hard to tell now, there're powers everywhere. Has your dad said anything?"   
"No, he's just been standing outside staring at the sky, but I bet he senses it to."   
"Well whatever it is you can bet it isn't friendly. You'd better suit-up bro, it looks like we've got work to do!"   
"Right!"   
Gohan hangs up the phone and returns to his room where he quickly changes clothes. He looks back out the window to see his dad turn around to look at him. With a serious look on his face, Goku nods his head at Gohan and returning his glance back at the sky powers up and takes off. Gohan returns the nod and jumps out the window, flying off to follow him.   
"Gohan, who was that on the..." Chi-chi asks as she comes through the door to Gohan's room. But her voice trails off as she sees Gohan streak across the sky.   
"Gohan! Just where do you think you're going young man!?" Chi-chi yells out running for the window. The comotion is enough to draw the Ox King's attention and he barges through the doot to see Chi-chi halfway hanging out the window.   
"Chi-chi, what's the matter?! Where's Gohan?!"   
But his questions are answered when he reaches the window to look out. All they can do is stand there and watch Goku and Gohan disappear through the clouds.   
"Oh my poor little Gohan, you're turning into a juvenille right in front of my eyes. How can I discipline a kid who can take off like that?" she wails.   
"Something must be up, otherwise Goku and Gohan wouldn't have left in such a hurry." Ox King says putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I wonder who it was on the phone."   
Chi-chi continues to look at the sky, "GOHAN WHERE EVER YOU'RE GOING YOU BETTER COME HOME SAFE! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TO GOKU!"   
  
Somewhere in the artic regions of Earth, Tien and Chiaotzu are staring at the sky trembling. They had been spending some solitary time in the artic regions fine tuning their training when the sudden surge of power fast approaching the planet stoped them in their tracks. Now just like all the others they were dumbfounded, left staring at the skies trying to find out just what exactly was going on.   
"That power is enormous. My gosh, I never felt anything like it!" Tien says.   
"Tien, I'm scared!" Chiaotzu cries out cowering next to him.   
"We have to be strong, the others are going to need our help."  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the artic another fighter was doing some solitary training of his own. A huge ice mountian explodes and through the debrie Piccolo appears hovering over the rubble.   
"Frieza!? It can't be!" he shouts out glaring at the sky. "No wait, this power feels different, like it's more than one. But who, who can it be?"  
  
Other World,  
King Kai's planet  
  
On King Kai's planet Gregory and Bubbles are playing around when they notice King Kai shaking.   
"King Kai, what's wrong?" Gregory asks flying up to King Kai's side with Bubbles close behind. "This isn't good, Frieza has survived the battle on Namek and now he's going to the Earth with an army.   
"WHAT?! Frieza's still alive? I thought Goku finished him for sure!"   
"No Gregory, I'm afraid Frieza is very much alive, and what's worse is that he's bringing his brother with him. Some of the strongest warriors in the universe are with him as well, it appear Frieza somehow managed to amase a giant space armada, and now they're heading straight for Earth. I'm not quiet sure what their true intentions are, but I know it's not going to be good. I fear that Goku and the others may not stand a good chance this time. Oh, this is very bad."   
  
July 31,(Technically)  
11:30 p.m (2:30 p.m Aug. 1)  
Area 420, Arizona  
  
At a millitary institute somewhere in the great desert of Arizona, General Bob Summers, who was second in command of Area 4-20, has just gotten off the phone with Sargent Tiggs of N.A.S.A and with General Collin from the White House. He had pretty much known what was going on from the reports he and Commander Rufus recieved earlier from their starbase, the "North Star". The admiral of the base had picked up movement of unidentified spacecraft from Mars's orbit and contacted 4-20 alerting them to it for future refference and a possible attack. However the two of them figured it was Federation ships planning something new like on Coloney-99. Imagine their surprise when they learned it was aliens instead. As of now the general already ordered the men to gather for a breifing, but after the news he recieved, he wasn't sure what to do himself. However, he had to give his statement and he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the breifing room. As he entered he saw his usual band of soldiers and they gave their salute while the general returned it. With everyone settled he prepared to make his speech.   
"Men, you all have been gathered here because something very serious has happened."   
He stopped briefly to scold himself in his thoughts. Of course something serious has happened, why else would everyone be gathered here on such short notice. He really hated making these speeches and he cursed to himself as he prepared to follow up.   
"I have recently gotten through talking to officials from the White House, N.A.S.A and Admiral Jon from the North Star. As you all know, a meteor shower hit yesterday and nobody could find out where they came from and why they weren't spotted sooner. As it turns out they have answered those questions earlier. "   
He paused as he cleared his throat.   
"They were in fact not meteors after all."   
"Not meteors?" a soldier by the name of Frank asks. He was sitting down on his chair but was leaning foward with his arms crossed on the back of the chair in front of him. "If they weren't meteors then what were they General?"   
"Well, they were enemy fire."   
All the soldiers mumbled to themselves. "Was it colony rebels again?" wondered Waco, Major of the ground unit.   
"Not exactly, it was from someone else."   
"From who?"   
General Bob glanced at the man who asked that. He was eased back in his chair with his feet proped up on another. He was Lieutenant Mex, the leader of 4-20's air core. Mex was chewing on some kind of stem as he always does and ran a hand through his long black hair, as if making sure it was still tied in a pony tail. Next to him was Reno, a tough but sloppy looking man. He fixed his shades that he always kept well placed on his red hair and gave the general a glance. General Bob looked at the two, and not knowing exactly how to answer, decided that the only way was to tell it to them straight.   
"Well, It turns out the North Star and N.A.S.A. have discovered what appears to be two space ships passing through the orbit of Mars."   
"Mars?" another soldier by the name of Marc asked, "How can that be, the only thing out there are the Jupiter satellites and the Mars Umbrella."   
"If it's Mars we're talking about, then there's no way the Feddies could be involved, could they?" wondered Jimmy.   
"Maybe they've been playing around with jumping again. It's a possibillity that they've improved their tests and have finally discovered a way to succesfully jump from one point in space to another." Paul said. He scratched his blonde hair.   
"It's not the Federation, this time they have nothing to do with what's going on. In fact they're just as clueless as we." Bob said trying to get everyone quiet. "These ships are something entirely new, something we've never encountered before. Their technology is nothing like we have, so they're from somewhere else, not here."   
"You mean aliens?" Mex says in disbelieve. His eyes widen at the sound of that and he glanced to his side at Reno. They both turned back and gave the general a weird look as they tried to hide their muffled laughter. "Yeah right, little green men from Mars are going to invade us. That's a good one General, but I don't think you should joke around like that."   
"Really General, aliens? Come on now, you expect us to believe that aliens launched an attack on us yesterday?" Reno blurted out.   
Some soldiers start laughing at the thought of green men from Mars and soon others join the laughter as they immitate aliens shooting ray guns. General Bob starts to get disgusted and tries to calm himself as well as his men down when another soldier walks through the doors.   
"It's no joke." the man says catching the others by surprise. They quickly realize who it is and everyone in the room stands up to salute. General Bob salutes as well and the soldier returns it.   
"Commander Rufus, glad you could make it." the general says as the young commander walks up next to him. He watches the men return to their seats and then displays some pictures and papers he was carrying with him.   
"Everything General Bob has told you is true, although no matter how hard it is to believe. These here are the satellite pictures taken from the North Star."   
He displays the pictures for the men to see and they quickly become serious. Even Mex and Reno calm down as they study the pictures.   
"Commander, are they sure that those are alien ships? I mean, are they absolutely positive this is really what it seems?" asks Victor, the major of the mainframe unit.   
"It's the real thing."   
The soldiers once again start talking to themselves in disbelieve. Over the few years that most of them had been stationed at 4-20 they had all gone up against strange armies and have taken on weird missions, but aliens? Everyone thought the battle on colony-99 was something out of the ordinary, in fact that battle had become quite well known throughout the Alliance. The whole ordeal with Federation rebel officers scheming with scientists to create half man/half animal soldiers to use to conquor the Alliance tested most of the 4-20 soldiers limits to the extremes. But now it seemed they would have something new to go up against. Now it was aliens, and that's something the men never thought they'd ever be fighting against.   
"Commander sir, I'm sorry but I just can't grasp the idea that aliens are invading us." a soldier said standing up from the back. His name was Sheng and he brushed his flowing black hair from his face as he glanced at Commander Rufus and General Bob. "I know you're having a hard time believing this, trust me so was I and General Bob when we first heard about this. We all thought it was some kind of joke created by one of the opposing factions. But it's real. If you all remember, around two or two and a half years ago two aliens landed on Earth and destroyed a city before disappearing."   
"I always thought that they were two genetic expirements sent down from one of the Federation colonies to destroy the Alliance." Kimberly said. She was one of the few female soldiers stationed at 4-20. "And those people who fought them were some kind of bio-soldiers made by the Alliance to counter attack."   
Commander Rufus shook his head, "No. It was confirmed that they were aliens of some sort, not bio-soldiers."   
"But how can the Alliance be sure?" Mex blurted out. "With all the testing and events that happened during World War 3, there's no telling what kind of creatures or freaks some of these factions have created. Hell we can find some three-eyed, four-armed freak and people could pass that as an alien before they even realize that it was created in one of the colonies and sent down to Earth in a pod. If you ask me those so called 'aliens' that are coming towards us are probally Federation ships coming to start another war."   
"Luietenant Mex, that's enough!" General Bob scolded.   
"No he's right." Commander Rufus said putting up a hand. "It is true that with all the testing that's been going on these past years that anyone could pass some kind of creature as a hoax for an alien, but this time I have the proof that this is the real thing." "Proof sir?" Sheng asks.   
"Yes. I'm sure you're all familier with Area 51. Well when those two aliens landed two years back, we had a chance to capture their pods. One of the pods was able to get away, but the other one was studied. Unfortunately it was destroyed somehow before studies could be completed, but we had gained what we needed to know. After a few months had passed a group discovered the remains of another unidentified ship somewhere in a rual area, near a farmland. After examining the pieces it was confirmed that they were the same as the two pods that landed. Those remains were taken to 51 and it was concluded that the metal and technology was unlike any seen on Earth. Not even the colonies could posses such metal and technology. Also, along with gathering the remains of the pod, 51 also was able to gather the remains of the actual aliens themselves."   
The room was silent for a moment as what the commander said sunk into the heads of the soldiers.   
"So 51 has the remains of the actual aliens?" Reno asked.   
"Yes. From the crash site in the rual area there were skeletal remains of what appeared to be a human skeleton with a tail, although it was in pretty bad shape. After extensive carbon dating it was discovered that it had been dead for nearly a year when it was found and that it was genuine, meaning that it wasn't created. Whatever it was it was a real human-like creature with an actual tail. When that information was compared to the events from two years back, it was easy to see that the two beings that landed on our planet were of the same race as the remains, since they both were reported to have tails. After the news coverage of the events were cut off, when everything was over a small team from 51 went to investigate and found some startling stuff. Not only did they find two more alien devices, devices that appeared to be some kind of eye piece that when were studied were found to be able to tell a person's strength, but they also found more remains of aliens. But the difference this time was that they were small and green and after extensive testing were proven not to be aliens after all, but some kind of genetic breed."   
"So then they really were aliens and not bio-soldiers." Mex mumbled to himself.   
"Yes. The only reason I know about all this is because I have access to 51, that's how I found out about everything." concluded the commander.   
"Well now that you're all convienced that this is real, I'm sure you're wondering what we're going to do about this." General Bob said taking the floor.   
The men talk in agreement.   
"Gentlemen, we've just been asked to save the world."   
"Here we go again." Mex sighed to himself. "I hope this time we're getting paid more than last time."   
"Our orders are straight from the president herself. It is assumed that these ships will land somewhere in Neo Japan so we are to be set on stage one alert imediately. We are not to attack them just yet, but survallince is the topmost priority right now. Major Victor, that means it'll be up to your men in the Mainframe unit to keep close tabs on what's going on. Major Waco I need your garage team to have all available vehicles ready for combat. We need everything ready, even the mobile suits. Captain Sheng you contact the North Star and Blue Heaven to let them know of the situation and tell them to stand down. Now men, a lot is ridding on us. Those aliens think they can come here and start trouble, but we're going to show them that they bit off more than they can chew. These aliens have shown themselves to be hostile, they've initiated a war on us but we must first learn as much as we can about their technology and their weak points before we can attack. If those freaks think they can land on our planet to take it over they are sadly mistaken. We won't be pushed around by anybody who thinks that they can terrorize the planet. We are considered the best this world has and we are the last hope of every person on this planet, everything depends on us to drive these things back to where ever the hell they came from. For now we may be silent and waiting, but once we learn everything we need to know so help me we won't go down without a fight cause dammit we're americans, and we fight for freedom! We will exterminate thos aliens with extreme prejudice, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"   
"SIR, YES SIR!"   
"Then hurry up and move your asses!"   
The soldiers grab their gear as they run out of the room hollering and cheering leaving General Bob and Commander Rufus behind.   
"Not too bad, least they're pumped up this time." Commander Rufus said watching the men leave.   
General Bob nodded with a satisfied look on his face. Even though he hated making speeches he was always surprised at how good they turned out in the end. However even though his troops were pumped up, this time he had a feeling they were going to need all the help they could get on this mission.   
'I just hope we have what it takes this time.' 


	5. Chapter 4

Ambassador's office  
  
Ambassador Nasegawa Mitzu, literally the man in charge of all of Neo Japan, placed the phone back on the reciever. He had finished talking to President Richardson and she filled him in on everything that was going on. He didn't want to believe the fact that aliens were landing on Earth, but he had also recieved pictures from Dr. Brief showing the ships. He brought his hands together in front of him and leaned back in his chair and sighed. 'Could they really be aliens?' he thought to himself glancing at the photos. 'Why here? Why now in this time of peace?' His thoughts where interrupted by a japanese soldier walking through the doors followed by some other men, one of them the Prime Minister, Serizawa Yamane.   
"You called for me?" the soldier asked in japanese. He was General Tetsuo Suiichi, the number one general in Neo Japan. He was leader of an elite japanese millitary unit, kind of like a japanese version of Area 4-20.   
"Yes. I only need to speak with Tetsuo and Serizawa, you other men may leave." Mitzu said motioning for the others to go. They bowed and did as they were told.   
"What's troubling you sir?" Serizawa asked. Mitzu drew in another deep breath and slowly spun his chair to the side so he could briefly look out the window behind him and still see the two men. "I have just talked with the President of the Alliance of America. She has informed me that something rather interesting is going on."   
"Oh?" remarked Tetsuo.   
"Her people have spotted something in space. Something they describe as ships."   
"Ships? Federation ships?"   
"No, no Serizawa. They claim them to be unidentified ships." Mitzu paused and spun his chair back to facing the two. "Alien ships."   
"A...Alien?" Tetsuo finally said. "The americans expect us to believe that?"   
"Do they have any proof of such a ridiculous story?" Serizawa asked. He was just as unbelieving as Tetsuo.   
"Right here."   
Mitzu slid the photos and a report across the desk and Tetsuo and Serizawa flipped through them.   
"They can't really be aliens can they? Surely the americans have their facts mixed up." mumbled Serizawa as he set the report back on the desk.   
"Those pictures were taken from Capsule Corporation by Dr. Brief himself. Wheter they're truly aliens or not is not the issue now. These ships are the ones responsible for the attack yesterday that was thought to be a freak meteor shower. They're also expected to land somewhere here in Neo Japan sometime today."   
"Uh, today?" Tetsuo asked a little shocked.   
Mitzu nodded. "Tetsuo, you are one of the finest soldiers from this country. I want your unit ready to meet these attackers when they land. We have yet to determine their exact landing area but Dr. Brief will notify me once it's discovered. If nessecary I will call in for reinforcements from Kyoto to assist you."   
"Yes sir. I appreciate your concern but my men should be more than enough to drive those ships back."   
"Serizawa, you'd better get ready to inform the public about this. We have a few hours of peace left but I'm sure once those ships land the reporters will be here wanting answers. It's hard to believe, but very soon this country will be in a state of panic."   
"Yes sir. I shall have everything ready. The people will be happy to know our millitary is already taking care of the situation."   
"Yes. Our army should be more than enough to deal with this threat that's why I did not call for the americans to assist us. It is true that since the last war Japan has become peaceful and tranquil, we have let our defenses down too many times and in these past years that has shown to be a grave mistake. When we should have risen and defeated out enimes we in turn were the ones defeated and seeking help. The other countries have shown that they have surpassed us in many areas of millitary combat, especially America. But no longer will Neo Japan be in the shadows, no longer will we be the weak seeking help. Our country has a great tradition of pride and honor dating back to ancient times. If our ancestors could see us now they would laugh at how weak we've become. Well now it's time, it's time for us to reclaim our honor! We will show the rest of the world that we are no longer weak, that this is a new begining for us, a time when we can strike back with pride and honor of not only ourselves but our ancestorial past as well! General, I will leave everything in your capable hands to defeat this menance and prove that we do not need the help of anyone anymore."   
"Hai! I will not fail." Tetsuo said with a serious salute.  
  
2:45 p.m.  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
Back at the Hikawa Shrine three young women are sitting down in one of the shrine rooms, the meditation room. It was a small room that was mostly used by Rei Hino, Grandpa Hino's granddaughter. For the moment Rei was dressed in her usual red and white temple robe and was kneeling before the small fire that was in the center of the room. She was extremely focused as she chanted to herself, moving her hands around in various positions as she tried to find out what was troubling her so much. She needed to concentrate, all these feelings and dreams were getting too much for her to handle. For days now she had kept on having dreams of a sinister force comming for the planet, a force full of pure evil. She didn't know who or what this force was, all she knew was that it resembled a white lizard. In some of the dreams the world was dark and in chaos. People lived their lives in fear and all hope seemed to be gone. To her it was a scary place, a place where this being ruled supreme with no equal, not even the sailor soldiers had a chance against it. Then there was the other image she couldn't make sense of. It was always a blury image of a young man with black piercing eyes. Whenever she thought of this person chills ran down her spine. She could feel some sort of confliction within him, an internal struggle that he faced with an outcome that could change the very existance of the universe. But there was one thing she couldn't understand, and that was the connection between that figure and a blonde woman. Rei's features tightend as she brought her hands together infront of her, she was so lost in her concentration that she didn't even hear someone coughing behind her.   
"Mina and Lita are late again." mumbled a blue haired girl, Ami Mizuno, as she looks at her watch. Next to her is Serena Usagi Tsukino, a blonde haired girl with an unusual hairstlye, looking like two blonde meatballs on her head with an extremely long ponytail hanging from each one. With them are Luna and Artemis, two cats one black and one white with cresent moons on their foreheads. They sit beside the two girls and watch Rei continue to concentrate on the fire.   
"Yeah and they say I'm always the late one." says Serena. "Anyways, why are we here for Rei? It doesn't seem to me like anything bad is going down so why the need for the fire readings?"   
"Because meatball head," snaps Rei, "I want to make sure the dreams I've been having are only dreams and not a vision of some kind. It feels to me like something's coming, like someone will appear soon. If it's true that we might have a new enemy to face, I want to know who it is."   
"Are you really that certain something serious might happen?" Ami wonders to herself. She gives her chin a slight scratch. "It's been a while now since we last fought, we should have kept on training instead of forgetting about our duties."   
"Oh come on now, whatever is out there we can take it!" Serena says getting to her feet. "Remember we defeated the heart snatchers, the most deadliest enemies we've ever come across! If we could beat them then we can beat anybody!"   
"This time I'm not so sure." says Rei. Ami and Serena just look at her and are about to say something when Mina and Lita slide the room door open and walk in.   
"Hey sorry we're late." Mina says trying to catch her breath.   
"About time you two showed up." Serena said taking her attention away from Rei and watching the two girls walk into the room.   
"Hey, traffic was murder. You should've seen it out there." Lita said.   
"I'll bet traffic wasn't the only reason why they were late." mumbled Artemis, the white cat, to himself. "I can practically smell the plastic burning off those credit cards."   
"Do we seem to have a speaking problem dear Artemis?" Mina said appearing right behind him. The sound of her voice practically made his furr stand on end.   
"No, it was nothing!" Artemis cried out.   
"Thought so." Mina said grunting. "So what did we miss?"   
"Yeah what was it that you wanted to tell us Rei?" Lita asks, her and Mina sitting down next to the others.   
"It's about the dreams I've been having. I don't quite know what they're about, if they're a vision of some kind, but I'm taking them seriously. Guys, I think we might have a new enemy."   
"What?" Mina says, caught by her remark. "A new enemy?"   
"What makes you so sure?" adds Lita.   
"Because, I can feel a presence of some kind near Earth now, a horrible presence." Rei says.   
"Near Earth?" asks Ami.   
"You mean in space?" says Serena. The room fell quiet for a few seconds after Rei's comment, the girls were trying to get what Rei was saying.   
"Hold on, are you telling us that there's something out in space comming this way?" Lita finally asked. "Are you positive you're alright? You sure you don't need some rest?"   
"I know it's strange, but I'm telling you something's out there. I didn't want to say anything sooner because I wasn't sure myself. But now after concentrating all day I realized it's the truth, and that's why I called all you here today."   
"So, this force, what exactly is it?" Mina wondered.   
"What if it's the borg comming to assimilate us all?" Serena said in a spooky voice. She waved her hands around pretending to be a ghost. The others didn't quite laugh at her joke which made her frown.   
"Oh Serena." Ami sighed shaking her head. Luna, the black cat, just burried her face in one of the cushins in disgust.   
"Listen meatball head I'd be more serious about this if I were you. This isn't something to joke around about!" Rei snapped turning around to glare at her friend.   
"Hey enough with the meatball head stuff already you bratt! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."   
"Does this really trouble you that much Rei?" Luna asked.   
"Yes." Rei quietly said turning back to face the flames. "This is unlike anything I've ever felt before."   
"Well let's look at things here for a minute." Ami said clearing her throat. First things first she wanted to get everything cleared up. "So from what we know so far is that something's comming, but we don't know who or what it is. Rei do you think there's any chance you could find out more?"   
"Well, I don't really know for sure who this new threat is, but I can try to at least get an image."   
Closing her eyes once again she begins chanting before the fire. The others watch on watching the flame dance around lighting up the room. The embers float up into the air almost spinning around like fireflies around Rei. With a sudden gust the flame rises up in the air turning blue.   
"This power, it's so intense." Rei mumbles trying to keep her steady concentration. Her features tighten some more, sweat drips down her face and she starts trembling as she continues praying. "But I'm starting to get a picture."   
As the girls remain glued to the scene in front of them, they notice that a face is begining to appear within the outlines of the fire. Slowly the flames take shape to reveal the face of a young man with a grin. With a sudden cry Rei slumps to the ground and the fire dies down, and the image along with it.   
"Rei are you alright?!" Ami cries out as she rushes to her friend's aid. She and Serena help her back to her feet while Rei tries to calm down.   
"That was him, our new enemy." she quietly says. "He's already here on Earth, if you concentrate you can feel the energy."   
Ami carries Rei to a pillow to sit down on while Serena remains standing looking confused as ever.   
"Wait, wait, wait..WHAT?!" she cries out. "Who's here and what's where?! First off, I want to know who or what that was that we just saw in those flames and how can whoever be here already when you just said there was something out in space? I dont feel a thing so how do you know that...." Serena's voice suddenly trails off. Everyone froze and looked at each other, no one knew what to say, or better yet, what they were feeling. The horrified looks on their faces seemed to explain everything.   
"You guys, what is that?" Ami finally asks breaking the tension in the air.   
"I don't know, but it feels bad." Serena says.   
"Oh my God, is this for real?" Lita asks just as shocked as the others.   
"I don't know, this is just too much." Mina says.   
"It's them, they're here." answers Rei.   
"Them?" says Lita just catching what Rei said. "You mean there's more than one of them?"   
"That's right. They're all just as powerful I could only get the image of one before it became too much for me. I can't say exactly how many of them there are."   
"It's amazing, I, I can feel them." Serena says as she remains standing still.   
"Well, if this is our new enemy then we definately have our work cut out for us." The girls look down to see Luna pacing around. "We had best take this new threat very serious." she warns. "Even I can feel their power, and truthfully I really don't like this feeling."   
"What was that Luna?" Serena says, still looking around as if expecting her enemies to just jump through the celling of the shrine.   
"Luna's right," Artemis says pacing around as well with a worried look on his face. "This is the strongest presence I've ever felt. It may even be stronger than all the sailor soldiers combined."   
"WHAT!" Serena shrieks, "Stronger than all of us? No way!"   
"You really think so Artemis?" Ami asks the white cat.   
"Artemis is right, we're going to have to be very careful this time." says Rei.   
"I still can't get over this power I'm sensing, it's like it's all around us." Lita says looking around. She glanced to her side to see Mina walking towards the door to walk out. "Hey Mina! where are you going?!" Lita shouted following her. The others did the same.  
  
Running across the shrine grounds Mina came to a halt at the foot of the steps and looked up, not really knowing what she was looking for.   
"What's going on? What is it?" Lita and Serena asked catching up to the girl. Ami, Rei and the two cats caught up to them and followed Mina's gaze.   
"They're up there, I can feel something passing by." Mina finally said.   
"Yeah you're right. I feel it to." added Serena.   
"Five." Mina mumbled to herself.   
As the group continues to stare at the sky, they are joined by Marissa, Eiji, Shawn and Chad who overheard the commotion of the girls running outside.   
"What's going on? What's up with all the comotion?" Shawn asked nearing the group.   
"Hey why everyone look at sky?" asks Eiji in english with his very distinct japanese accent. Even though he mainly speaks japanese, he still tries to speak english around the girls every now and then.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Shawn finally asked when he noticed the girls hadn't even looked at them. "Whoa, what's that noise?" asks Chad as he looks around. He had changed into some dry clothes after the "bath" Marissa gave him and after the incident earlier still tried to keep his distance from her. Shawn had his arm wrapped up from his fall. Even though Marissa could tend to be harsh at times, when everything was over she was quick to make amends with her friends.   
"Hey, look up there!" Marissa exclaims pointing up. They all look to see five glowing dots in the distance. They fly above the heads of everyone and continue to fly out of sight as everyone watches them vanish in the sky.   
"I take it those are our new enemies?" Serena whispers to Rei.   
Rei gives a worried nod, not taking her eyes off the disappearing dots.   
"That's what I was afraid of." Serena says to herself.   
"Mina", Lita starts, "You know that saying you said earlier, 'be careful what you wish for, because it might come true'"?   
"Yeah."   
"Well, I think it your wish just came true."  
  
In space, Frost's ship continues to draw ever so close to the planet Earth. Inside, Frost and Isicle continue to gaze out and admire the view of the planet.   
"I have always enjoyed the last few quiet moments before conquering a planet." says Frost.   
Isicle giggles at that remark as Captain Zayus walks up to them with a report.   
"Sir, Team C has succesfully entered the Earth's atmosphere and are preparing to land. We will also be landing on Earth shortly."   
"Very good. You're dismissed now." Frost says motioning for Zayus to leave.   
"Uh, Frost sir, it also appears that Earth has some defenses of some kind. There are various stations situated around it's orbit and we have confirmation that we've been locked on by one of them, although at this time we can not identify which one it is. They are however, not showing any signs that they'll attack. Shall I notify Dusty to attack the stations?"   
"No."   
"Uh, Sir?"   
"I said no. I admire these earthling's intelligence of mearly watching instead of blindly attacking. For that they shall be spared, for now. There is no need to waste any manpower or ammunition just yet. They're leaving us alone, so we shall leave them alone as well.   
"Yes sir." Zayus says returning to his post.   
"Are you sure it is wise to do such a thing?" Isicle asked.   
"Do not worry my dear, for now we will play it safe. The earth's defenses are not our concern, Goku is. It's much like that saying, 'live and let live', well for now we shall let them live. But all that will change once we land. Soon we will be landing on Earth, very soon. And then the bloodbath will begin" Frost says with laughter.   
  
Goku and Gohan soar through the air tracking down the massive power they feel approaching the planet. They had ran into Krillin who was waiting near Capsule Corp. for them. After calling Gohan Yamcha, Yumi, Cody and Alex had decided to fly on ahead to see what was going on and Krillin elected to stay behind to wait for Goku and Gohan. Now the three of them fly through the air trying to pin point where this strange power will land and just what exactly is going on.   
"This can't be happening! Dad, how can Frieza still be alive!?"   
"I don't know Gohan, I'm not even sure if it really is him comming towards the planet, but if it is, Frieza isn't our main concern right now."   
"Frieza isn't our main concern right now!?" Krillin asks, very shocked that Goku would say such a thing. "Goku, are you alright?"   
"What do you mean Dad."   
"This force that's landing on Earth, it's someone more powerful than Frieza, and it feels like there's five of them."   
"SOMEONE MORE POWERFUL THAN FRIEZA!" exclaims Krillin. He almost falls out of the sky when he hears this.   
"And there's five of them?" asks Gohan as a worried look crosses his face.   
The three of them continue to fly across the sky passing over cities, fields and ruins as they race to their destination. They finally come to a clearing near some woods and as Goku, Gohan and Krillin prepare to land they see the four figures of Yamcha, Alex, Cody and Yumi waiting for them.   
"Hey, look down there." says Krillin pointing to where the group is at.   
"Hey guys!" Gohan shouts, waving at them.   
"I guess it's safe to say we came to the right place." exclaims Krillin as the three of them land. "I'm glad you could make it." Alex says watching the group land, "I was getting a little worried." "Hey, there's no need to worry when Goku's around kid!" says Yamcha reasuring Alex. Yamcha starts laughing but then stops when he notices Goku standing still and looking straight ahead.   
"Dad, what is it?"   
"I think it would be best to wait for the others before we do anything." Goku says. They wait, and minutes later they are joined by Tien and Chiaotzu. They greet them, and then two other figures arrive. One of them is a male somewhere in his early twenties and the other person is a female in her early twenties as well. They are Ryan and Zaria Chapa, brother and sister who Goku met only a couple of weeks ago when he returned to Earth. They were strong fighters, the strongest out of the five new faces to join the Z-warriors. When Goku had landed back to Earth from Yardrat he encountered the two and was quickly drawn into a fight by Ryan, who lost his parents when Vegeta and Nappa orginaly landed on earth and destroyed the district they were in. Remembering it was aliens who were in a pod exactly like the one Goku was in, Ryan blindly charged at him. He was then joined by his sister Zaria and she was the first to realize their mistake. After calming down Ryan and letting Goku explain himself, Goku then decided to take the duo under his wing and train them. He taught them a few techniques before they decided to fly off to finish their training.   
"Ryan. Zaria. Glad you two could make it." Goku says as he watches them land.   
"We sensed something huge in the sky." Ryan starts.   
"And then we sensed everyone coming to this place, so we decided to follow." Zaria finishes. "Well, so far we're only missing Piccolo." informs Krillin.   
"You think he'll show up?" asks Alex.   
"Oh I'm sure he'll show." says Gohan.   
"Hey Goku," Tien begins, "Who are these guys? I mean, at first I thought it was one being, but now it appears to have broken into five different powers. I've never felt power like this before."   
"I don't really know, but we have to be careful. These guys are really powerful."   
"Five huh? So how powerful do you think they are Goku?" asks Yamcha.   
"Well, I'd say all five of them are about as powerful as Frieza."   
Everyone goes into complete shock from hearing this.   
"WHAT!" shouts Yamcha.   
"NO WAY! As powerful as Frieza!?" asks Tien.   
"That's bad right?" Alex asks.   
"If they're that powerful, then there's no way we can last very long against them!" whines Yamcha.   
"Man, this sucks." remarks Cody.   
"Yeah, sucks a big one." adds Yumi.   
A sudden burst of laughter makes everyone turn around. Behind them they see a shrowed figure leaning up against a tree with hs arms folded across his chest. His arrogent laughter makes it apparent who it is, it's Vegeta.   
"Oh Kakarott, you don't have to scare them like that." he says, still laughing a bit.   
"It's, it's him." Alex stammered watching Vegeta unfold his arms and start walking towards the group.   
"Vegeta, I didn't know you'd be here." Tien says with a growl. Vegeta just smirked.   
"I thought you were long gone." Cody said. "Didn't you fly off in one of the space pods Dr. Brief built?"   
"I returned to finally have my duel with Kakarott."   
"Vegeta now's not the time. I'm sure you can sense what's going on." Goku said.   
"Precisly why I'm here. You have no idea how badly I've waited for the perfect oppertunity to test my newfound power on you and kill you Kakarott. In the solitude of space I waited for the day that I would find you and learn your secret of transforming into a super saiyan so I could grasp that power as my own. It was also during my travels that I learned a few new techniques of my own, and I've been saving them just for you."   
"I'm flattered."   
"You should be."   
"Hey Vegeta! Don't you start causing trouble because right now you're the last thing we need to worry about!" Tien shouted   
"You stay out of this! I don't recall asking for your opinon on the matter. My quarll here is with Kakarott only. However," Vegeta grinned and balled his hand into a fist letting it glow with energy. "If you desire to die today..."   
"Hey guys, cool it!" Goku interrupts. "This isn't the time for any of this! Vegeta you have to get a hold of yourself, we can't have our fight right now when something even bigger is comming towards the planet!"   
"Don't you think I know that?!" snapped Vegeta. "You were supposed to have killed him! And now I return to this forsaken rock and find out that Frieza's alive and well?!" He snatched up Goku by the shirt collar and brought him face to face glaring into his eyes and growling. "And now, because of your foolish emotions you let him live thinking he would change. You need to grow up Kakarott! I told you a fight with Frieza is a fight to the finish! You've disgraced your heritage as a saiyan and now it looks like I'll have to be the one to fix your mistakes."   
"Where do you get off talking like that!" Tien shouted grabbing Vegeta's shoulder. With a snarl he threw Goku back and knocked Tien's arm off him.   
"Don't you ever put your fucking hand on me again Earthling! I recall Nappa ripping your arm off once and believe me I'd be more than happy to rip it off again!"   
"That's where I've seen you from!" Ryan shouted out. During the whole time Vegeta was there he had this notion he'd seen him before somewhere, and now it hit him. "You're the one! You and that other freak were the one's that landed here three years ago and killed my parents! You blew up that city and killed them!"   
Without even thinking he made a lunge for Vegeta who stood and watched. "I swear I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you you bastard!" Ryan shouted being held back by Yamcha, Krillin and Alex. "Zaria he's the one! He's the one who killed them!"   
"He is the one." Zaria mumbled. She and her brother had come to Neo Japan from America because of their father's bussiness. They had stayed in one of the cities and enrolled themselves in an upcoming tournament to participate in. However while they were away, Vegeta and Nappa arrived. They had landed in the very city where Ryan and Zaria's parents were at, and destroyed it. She remembered hearing all about it on the news broadcasts that featured the Z-warriors fighting against them. Without thinking she started to step foward when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.   
"Don't you go getting all crazy to." Yumi whisperd.   
"Let me go! I'll kill him!" Ryan kept yelling trying to break free.   
"Kill me? Vegeta runs from no one so come on and try it."   
Giving one more shout Ryan broke free of Yamcha, Krillin and Alex's hold and dashed towards Vegeta. Fueled by anger and rage he blindly swung at the saiyan prince hitting nothing but air. The sudden shock of Vegeta's fist slamming into Ryan's stomach sent him stumbling to the ground gasping for breath. Trying to get his second wind back he turned to face Vegeta only to freeze. Vegeta had his hand pointed towards Ryan's head and a small orb of energy formed in his palm.   
"Go ahead, just try to get up." Vegeta growled giving a smirk. He would've actually finished off Ryan right there if Goku hadn't appeared between the two of them.   
"That's enough Vegeta. We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves, please, this needs to end."   
"He shouldn't even be here. He's a killer Goku." mumbled Ryan. He held on to his stomach and got back to his feet with the help of Zaria. "He and that other monster killed our parents and all those other people in that city."   
"I know, that may be true but Vegeta's paid for his crimes with his life already. Besides we need him, he knows Frieza and his men better than any of us."   
"I can't believe you're going to put up with him. I can't believe any of you are going to stand on the same ground as this killer. Didn't you all fight against him? Didn't he try to kill all of you and now you're just pretending like nothing ever happend!?"   
Everyone fell silent. No one really knew how to react to something like that.   
"Ryan." Zaria softly said.   
"Not you too Zaria. Remember what he did to our parents, they're dead because of him."   
"I know, but, Goku's right. I can't forgive him just as much as you, but we can't fight with him, not now. We have to stay focused on the bigger picture at hand."   
"You know she's right Ryan." Goku said. "We're going to need all the help we can get on this one."   
Ryan just glared. He couldn't believe they were siding with Vegeta, not after the horrible things he's done.   
"Heh, good call Kakarott." Vegeta said with a grin. "Besides, all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek."   
"Huh? The Namek? What Namek?" Yumi asks as she looks around. Everyone else looks around and they see Piccolo standing nearby staring at the sky.   
"Piccolo!", Gohan shouts as he runs up to him. "How long have you been standing here?"   
"Long enough to hear everyone's senseless bickering." he answers.   
"So now what, we just wait?" asks Chiaotzu.   
"I don't think we're going to have to wait for very long." Yamcha says, "Do you guys feel that?!"   
"My god!" cries out Yumi.   
"I don't like this." Chiaotzu says.   
They all look up as five pods break through the clouds and race above their heads. The pods land nearby leaving all the Z-warriors trembling.   
"Oh man!" Yamcha cries out.   
"Daddy, I'm scared!" Gohan says.   
"You're scared!? What about me?" adds Krillin.   
"Be brave Gohan." says Goku, reasuring his son.   
"No way! These are the guys?!" exclaims Ryan.   
"And we gotta fight them?" wails Alex.   
"Our chances just went down the drain." Cody says.   
"Think positive, we might have a chance to get through this." says Zaria. As she says this, she looks at the spot where the pods had landed, the dust floating around in the air from the impact.  
"A very slim chance.....but a chance non the less." 


	6. Chapter 5 : First Encounter

3:00 p.m  
Landing site  
-First Encounter-  
  
Everything was quiet as the dust settled around the five pods. No sound was heard anywhere, not the chirping of birds, the rustling of the leaves in the wind...nothing. The only noise to be heard was the sudden rush of hissing air as one of the doors to a pod slowly began opening. From the dark shadows inside came a hand wearing a white fingerless glove grabbing on to the side of the pod. The soft sounds of a pair of white boots stepping onto the ground seemed to eccho. As a shadowed figure gets out, he apears to be wearing a black, turtle necked, full bodied suit while white shoulderless saiyan armor covers his chest. His left arm is covered in some type of silver shielding armor and the cape attached to the figure's shoulders flows about in a quick breeze that makes a "klank" noise as the handle of the his sword hits his belt around his waist. The sunlight glistens off a gold necklace that dangles from the man's neck as his head comes into view. He appears to be a young man, looking rather human with a goatee on his face and black hair parted down the middle. As he scans the surroundings the other figures with him step out of their pods as well.   
"We have arrived." he says to himself, taking in a deep breath.   
"Hmm, I'm not picking anything up anymore." remarks one of the other figures checking his scouter readings.   
"The three levels we were tracking disappeared." adds another. "Could they be hiding?"   
"Switching to thermal scan, that should locate them if they're anywhere near." asks the third.   
"Picking up something not too far away, can't determine if it's them or not." the fourth says.   
"They're there." the lead figure says keeping his eyes closed. He continues to concentrate for a moment and grins. "I can feel them, about a mile or so away. Goku's there. It has to be him."   
"Got them."   
"There's thirteen of them."   
"They all have minimal readings."   
"Location confirmed, displaying now."   
"Hmph" the lead figure scoffs opening his eyes to check his scouter. It begins beeping and his dark black eyes watch as the readout show up. "This will be too easy."   
He then begins to charge up and flies off to the location of Goku and the others with the four other figures following close behind.  
  
"Oooookay, let's review here. First we're having a nice day of listening to music and having a bar-b-q and suddenly here we are standing out here in the middle of nowhere because something weird was comming towards the planet. Now we have five all powerful alien beings here on Earth just right over there." Cody said pointing towards where the ships had landed. "How the hell did this happen?"   
"You feel their energy right? How are we suppose to fight something like this? We should just leave for now, we didn't know what we were getting into when we first came." Alex said shaking. He was the most nervous of them all, he had never experianced anything like this, in fact he really didn't want to be here.   
"Get a grip on things Alex! We can't run from these aliens, we have to stop them here and now." Ryan said. "I won't let anymore innocent people die because of these filthy murderers." he made sure Vegeta caught him glaring at him after that last remark.   
"So what do we do now? I mean, Alex is right we didn't realize they'd be this powerful." Krillin said. He was just as nervous as Alex.   
"Yeah I'm sure they haven't spotted us yet, we have our power as low as we can get it." added Yamcha. "Come on Goku what do you say? We only came here just to see who was heading here right? We didn't know they'd be this strong. Is it really worth it to throw our lives away so soon when we don't even know what they want? Let's just leave...for now."   
"Yamcha we can't!" Tien said. "You know we can't just run away even if we don't know what they want. We just can't let them think they can do whatever they want."   
"Ha! So you weaklings finally show your true colors. Go ahead and run if you want, as a true saiyan warrior I will stay and fight." growled Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "It will be I who defeats Frieza once and for all."   
"Hey no one's running! Don't think I'm going to leave and let these bastards go out on a killing spre like you did!" Ryan shouted.   
"This is crazy." Yumi mumbled. "Are we running or staying?"   
"No way! Running can't be an option!" Gohan said.   
"But, we can't win." said Alex. "At least this way we can lay low for a while. Don't you think that would be better?"   
The bickering between the group continued, some wanted to go some wanted to stay. It was a call that had to be made; stay and fight against five beings who as Goku stated are around the same in power as Frieza and perhaps die in the battle, or run and lay low until they learned exactly what was going on, who where these people and how they were going to take them out. Goku was about to give the word when something caught his attention, not only his, but Piccolo's to.   
"We can't run, it's too late for that." Goku mumbled, he was keeping his eyes locked dead ahead of him. The others were going to ask him what he meant but Chioatzu interrupted them.   
"Hey wait, you feel that?" Chiaotzu asked.   
"Oh no." Yamcha mumbled picking up on what Chiaotzu was talking about.   
"Oh man, they're coming this way aren't they?" asks Alex.   
"Afraid so." Tien answers.   
"Man, this isn't good, not good at all!" exclaims Krillin   
"Well it was nice knowing everyone." adds Cody..   
"Guys, we can make it if we all pull together." Goku says. "Don't let their power distract you."   
"I sure hope so Goku." Krillin says.   
"Thats enough! They're here!" shouts Piccolo looking up. Everyone else looks up and sees the five figures streaking across the sky in the distance. In an instant they're hovering right above the Z-warriors and land next to them, each one hovering inches off the ground. A brief moment of silence occurs as the figures stare at the Z-warriors and finally the leader steps forward to break the silence.   
"Which one of you is Goku?" he asks.   
"I'm Goku."   
The figure grins as Goku steps foward. As the two of them stand face to face, the figure asks,   
"So you're the one who tried to beat Frieza."   
As he says this he extends his hand, which Goku refuses to shake. With a small chuckle the figure then draws his hand back.   
"Well, allow me to introduce myself." he says. "My name is Cee, Commander Cee. And these are my comrades." Cee says pointing to the others behind him.   
"This is Chance...," he states as he starts to introduce the others.   
He points to a muscular man, seeming to be in his late twenties with long white hair combed to the back. A black streak cuts through the middle of his hair. He is dressed in the same stlye as the others, white boots and gloves, black turtle neck body suit, and white shoulderless armor.   
"...Rosh...,"   
Cee points to another young man who appears to be the tallest of the group. His hair is light orange and spikes straight upward, almost looking like Vegeta's.   
"...AJay...., "   
AJay, another young man about the age of Cee. He has short dark brown hair that spikes down over his forehead. He brushes the hair out of his eyes as he is introduced.   
"...and Tiffany."   
Tiffany, a rather young looking girl around fifteen or so. The only difference with her is that she is not wearing gloves and her body suit has rather long loose sleeves that cover most of her hands. Her long hair is pulled together in a ponytail by two red beads that seem to float above her head.   
"We have come here for one simple reason, to get the dragonballs. Give them to us and no harm shall come to you. Refuse, and well you get the idea."   
"Well I'm afraid you're asking the wrong guy. You see, I don't have them." Goku says.   
"Come on Goku, you really expect me to believe you? I know you have a device that can locate the dragonballs."   
"What! How do you know about the dragon radar!?" asks Krillin.   
"KRILLIN!" shouts Goku.   
"Huh? OH!!"   
Krillin quickly puts his hands over his mouth.   
"Sorry Goku." he says quitely.   
"HA! So you really do have such a thing...Ginyu was right after all."   
"Uh...Ginyu? Do you mean Captain Ginyu?" asks Goku.   
"Why yes I do, and he's not too happy about you turning him into a frog. But then he's not the one you should concern yourself about. You should worry about what Frieza will do to you." "So, Frieza is still alive then."   
"Yes he is, and he can't wait to get his revenge on you for what happend two years ago. But for the time being all you have to worry about is my team and myself. You see, I'm much more powerful than Frieza will ever be so it would be wise not to get on my bad side. But if you still refuse to hand over the dragonballs then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." There is another pause of silence before Commander Cee speaks again, "So Goku, what will it be? You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"   
"Bah! I've heard enough of this nonsense." Vegeta says as he steps foward. "If you want us to give you the dragonballs so bad then why don't you make us?"   
"Vegeta stop!" Goku warns.   
"Ah, so you're Vegeta? I've heard a lot about you, prince."   
As Cee says this he mockingly bows toward Vegeta.   
"Well then if you know who I am then you know it's not wise to mess with me."   
"Oh is that so? Hmph, you're the least of my problems right now. I've got better things to tend to than to worry about pissing you off. The way I see it, you should worry about not pissing me off, prince."   
"WHAT! YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Vegeta shouts in a rage.   
"Vegeta, please calm down." pleads Goku.   
"That's right Vegeta, calm down, before you get hurt. Heh, unless you want to do something about it. But I seriously recommend that you listen to Goku, for your sake."   
Vegeta growls at Cee's remark, clutching his hand into a fist and gritting his teeth.   
"Now, now, we must not let our temper get the best of us Vegeta." Cee says fueling Vegeta's rage more.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roars out the saiyan prince. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW STRONG YOU ARE! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO DEFY VEGETA!"   
He charges toward Commander Cee and throws a punch at him, but right before it hits Cee ducks it and strikes back. Vegeta can only stare as Cee's fist connects with his chin sending him sprawling to the ground. As Vegeta lays on the ground holding his chin the other Z-warriors are in shock from witnessing Cee's speed.   
"Very well, you had your chance, but Vegeta has spoken for all of you. If you want to fight instead of handing over the dragonballs then so be it! But I warned you."   
A small grin crosses the commander's face as he slowly lifts up his left hand. Instantly all the Z-warriors get into their fighting poses not sure of what will happen next, but they don't take their eyes off Cee. With that grin never leaving his face he holds his hand up, and puts his middle finger and thumb together.   
"The time for talking is over. The time for fighting.....is now!"   
With a snap of his fingers Team C disperces to fight with the Z-warriors. Cee is fixing to attack Goku when Vegeta charges once again.   
"You're not the one I want to fight with Vegeta, I want Goku!" Cee says dodging Vegeta's attacks. With a few hits, Cee quickly subdues Vegeta long enough to chase after Goku. Vegeta recovers and tries to fight Cee once again, but Chance interferes by punching Vegeta across the face.   
"Hey Vegeta," Chance starts, looking at Vegeta recover from the punch. "Why don't you fight with me!"   
He charges towards Vegeta and the two lock up and begin to battle.   
  
Krillin and Yamcha rush Rosh with a flury of punches and kicks, but Rosh is able to dodge them all.   
"Is that the best you've got?" he asks as he jumps out of the way and lands on a branch. As he stands there he starts to read the power levels of Krillin and Yamcha.   
"Huh?! 100,000 and 90,000?! Is this some kind of joke?!"   
"I'll show you a joke!" Yamcha shouts as he begins to gather energy. Krillin starts to do the same as well. They both gather enough energy and release two huge kame-hame-has. The blue waves race towards Rosh as he remains still, daring the attacks to hit. The ground erupts in an explosion and Krillin and Yamcha celebrate their victory.   
"Yeah! We got him!" Yamcha shouts out as he rubs Krillin's head.   
"No you didn't."   
The two fighters turn around to see Rosh standing right behind them. They both stare at him, frozen with shock and fear. Finally Yamcha desperately throws a punch but it's no use as Rosh disappears and reappears behind him. With a swift kick Yamcha is knocked clear across the ground. Krillin remains still as he watches everything, he looks back at Rosh to see him grining at him. Feeling his fear begining to turn into anger he charges towards Rosh and begins to wildly swing. Rosh grabs Krillin's head and knees him right in the face. As Krillin stumbles holding his face from the incredable pain, he slowly moves his hands away and opens his eyes when he sees a fist coming right towards him. Krillin's body skids across the ground as it comes to a halt next to Yamcha.   
"At this rate we'll have the dragonballs in no time." Rosh says to himself. But his attention is diverted as his scouter suddenly bleeps. As Rosh turns around he's nearly hit by Piccolo's special beam cannon.   
"Damn, I missed." says Piccolo under his breath.   
"Heh, that was close. Thought you could sneak up on me did you? Well that was a big mistake, and I'll show you why." Rosh says while raising his right hand.   
  
Alex and Cody are busy trying to fight AJay, but no matter how many times they punch and kick at him he manages to dodge them all.   
"This is too easy it's insulting." AJay remarks as he dodges everything Alex and Cody throw at him. He disappears and reappears on the ground below, leaving the two floating above.   
"Man, he's fast."   
"Yeah, but don't worry, we can still take him...I hope."   
"All your whispering is useless. You can plan your attack all you want, you still won't be able to get me!" AJay taunts from the ground.   
"We'll see about that!"   
And both Alex and Cody fly down to fight once again. They try their hardest but to no avail and with a fierce kick and punch, AJay knocks both of them out.   
"Stupid fools, I told them they couldn't hit m.....ARGH!"   
AJay falls to the ground from the blast and turns back to see Tien and Chiaotzu standing behind him.   
"Trying to jump me from behind are you?" he says getting up and into a fighting stance. "Well, I'm going to make both of you pay for that."   
  
Ryan and Zaria have their hands full with Tiffany as Yumi and Gohan jump in.   
"So, it's going to be four on one? Well, you still won't stand a chance!" Tiffany says.   
"Come on, let's get her!" Ryan says as everyone charges toward Tiffany. As they do, Tiffany gives a sturdy kick to Yumi sending her flying to the ground. The others attack and Tiffany blocks all their hits, that is untill Gohan lands a punch that momentarily stuns her. Ryan and Zaria get their hits in and Tiffany falls to the ground.   
"That's it, you made me mad!" she says as she gets up. The three of them charge her and she dodges their attacks and quickly takes out Ryan and Zaria leaving only Gohan.   
"Alright kid, time for you to pay." she says as she runs toward him.   
  
Cee and Goku have finally locked horns and are fighting it out on the battlefield. They hover above in the sky throwing punches and kicks at each other.   
"You're not such a bad fighter!" Cee says while fighting Goku.   
"Yeah, well you're not too bad yourself!" Goku says, returning the compliment.   
"Heh, well I wouldn't have expected any less from the saiyan who almost defeated Frieza."   
Cee and Goku continue to fight, matching punch for punch and kick for kick.   
"But you'll have to do better than this if you want to beat me!"   
As Cee says this he grabs Goku's arm and yanks Goku foward kneeing him in the stomach. He then throws a flury of punches at Goku's face.   
"Now to finish this!"   
Cee rears his arm back to throw a punch at Goku, but as he throws his punch Goku catches it.   
"What!?" cries out a shocked Cee   
"Now it's my turn." Goku says.   
He punches Cee in the face and delivers a mean kick catching Cee under the chin and sends him reeling back. While Cee tries to regain his senses Goku pounds on him some more. He then gives Cee a punch sending him shooting down to the ground. As Goku flies towards him, Cee gets up and kicks Goku. He once again charges Goku and they throw more punches and kicks at each other, blocking and countering them all. Realizing that it's a draw, Goku takes back to the air and zips in and out of the tree coverage with Cee hot on his tail.   
'He's fast.' he thought to himself dodging Cee's blasts. The explosions ripped through the top of the trees as Goku flew through the smoke. He decided now was as good a time as any to attack so turning around he unleashed a small barrage of energy beams back at Cee, who was able to doge them all by flying down under the tree canopy. Leaving Goku alone in the sky, shot after shot blasted through the leaves up at him, the yellow beams of energy whizzed by the saiyan as he tried to get a location on exactly where the young commander was.   
'It's no good, he can mask his energy.' Goku thought deflecting another beam aimed for him. In an instant Cee exploded from the trees and met Goku in the air, locking up with him. Once again the two fought it out and dived back for the ground, with Cee finally getting the upper hand. He throws another punch which Goku catches. Goku then throws a punch of his own and Cee catches that one. The two of them lock up and struggle with each other, and as they do, smiles of satisfaction form on their faces.   
  
"You're going to pay for challenging me to a fight!" roared out Vegeta as he charged at Chance. His punches skimmed by Chance's head as he backed him up through the trees. Even though none of his punches and kicks landed a blow to him, they were doing good of pushing Chance back. Chance didn't say a word back but kept grinning as he blocked each hit.  
"What's the matter? Fight back!" Vegeta shouted at him. He was becoming furious that Chance refused to strike back except for the one hit he scored when the fighting started. "Fight back or I'll make you fight!"   
Jumping back Vegeta began gathering his energy into his palms and focused it all towards the warrior. The blue energy wave raced for Chance and immediately his scouter went off. With a disgusted look he put both his hands up towards the blast and caught it, much to Vegeta's surprise. The blast exploded in Chance's hands sending clouds of smoke and dust into the air covering the two fighters. Vegeta waved his hands in front of him to move the dust aside and gave a cough, but his attention was suddenly turned to where Chance had stood, his outline present in front of the saiyan.  
"The reason why I'm not fighting back is because it's no challenge." Chance said as the smoke began to clear around him. "For the so-called prince of the saiyans I figured you'd be much more powerful than this."  
"I'll show you power!" the saiyan prince cried out making another hasty charge. With everything he had in him he swung at his adversary, but to no avail. With a knee thrust to the stomach Vegeta toppled over and felt the impact of Chance's foot slamming into the side of his face. Vegeta's body skidded across the ground like a rag doll and stopped when his head smacked into a tree. He laid there trying to pick himself up and the next thing he knew Chance was beside him ready to attack.  
  
Alex's body crashed through the tree branches and crumpled near the trunk of a massive tree. Immediately he opened his mouth and a small stream of dark blood flowed out. For now he knew he was out of the fight, heck he knew from the very begining he was out of it, but he still tried his hardest to stay in for as long as he could with the others. Now it was up to Cody, Ryan and Zaria to fend off AJay, and in the sky above, they tried their best.  
"Why are you even trying to fight back? You can't win!" taunted AJay from the air as he watched the three fighters close in on him. The three charged one after another and one-by-one AJay dodged their attacks.   
"Here, let me show you how it's done!" AJay shouted out, opening his left hand. It started to glow from energy and with a quick thrust he released it all towards the group. They barely managed to get away from the blast but couldn't escape AJay. Appearing behind Cody he struk fast with a kick to the ribs, but no sooner than he put Cody down his scouter went off signaling to him that two beams were comming from behind. Quickly turning around he saw the beams fired from Ryan and Zaria and put his arms in front of him in a protective manor.   
"Don't let up Sis, keep the pressure on him!" Ryan shouted out still firing a barrage of lasers. His sister nodded and joined in, their beams dashing towards the smoke-filled area were AJay once was. But to their surprise AJay darted out from the smoke heading on a crash course for Zaria. In seconds he was in front of her and before she knew it she was on the ground holding her jaw. Ryan didn't even have time to react to what happened and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground next to his sister.  
"Jesus Christ what happened?!" he asked trying to get back to his feet. His next glance was looking back up to see AJay soaring down for them, and then there was darkness.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu were locked in hand to hand combat with Rosh, the three of them dashed around the forest floor, Tien and Chiaotzu franticly trying to block all of Rosh's hits. They couldn't believe how fast and powerful their adversary was, his hits were swift and smooth, so swift in fact that Tien failed to notice Rosh's foot headed in his direction. Feeling a sudden sharp pain in his ribs he rolled for the ground and tried to catch his wind back. Chiaotzu was in no better shape than Tien was, once Tien was put down he was left to face Rosh alone.   
"You're next you little freak!" Rosh shouted putting his hands together and coming down hard across Chiaotzu's back. The little warrior bounced on the ground before rolling back to his feet.  
"How's this for a freak?!" he shouted once he was back on his feet, shooting a massive yellow beam from his hands. Rosh watched it close in on him, grinning to himself as he put his hands up to catch it. Once in his hands he tossed it to the side where it exploded and quickly pointed his hand back at Chiaotzu, firing off a blast of is own. Tien watched in horror as the explosion enveloped Chiaotzu's little body and his scorched friend fell to the ground.  
"Chiaotzu!" he cried out watching the whole scene, then charging blindly at Rosh. He swung wildly at his opponent trying desperately to hit him in any way possible. All of Tien's attacks missed their mark however, and Rosh jumped out of the way of a kick only to be greeted by an energy blast. Barely getting out of the way of the blast he appeared behind Tien and with a few choice words for him, threw a punch aimed straight for his heart. Instinct may have been the only thing to save Tien's life as he placed his arm up to block the hit, but instinct didn't save his arm from being broken. Feeling Rosh's fist impact his forearm shattering it, he gave out a loud grunt and grabbed his limp arm with his right hand. The next thing he felt was the smack of Rosh's fist into the side of his head. Tien stummbled back from the blow and using surprise to his advantadge, pointed his right arm towards Rosh and let loose a Dodon ray. Rosh flinched from the attack hitting his chest as it pushed him back, but as the beam still pushed against him he threw his hands foward and released a blast of his own at Tien, knocking him down.  
"Time to finish you!" he yelled out after rubbing his chest to look at the small wound.  
"That's what you think!" a voice called out from above. Rosh looked around and jumped out of the way of an extending green arm that was comming around from a tree trunk. He looked to his side again and spotted yet another arm winding its way over the branches heading for him.   
"What the hell is going on?!" he said jumping from tree limb to tree limb with the extending arms on his trail. The arms wrapped and winded around everything before extending back to their owner. Piccolo busted out from the leaf coverage above catching Rosh very much by surprise. The punch to his face was enough to knock him back to his senses, but once Piccolo landed on the same branch as him Rosh gained control of things again. Grabbing Piccolo's next attempted punch, he swung the namek down to the ground, but Piccolo wasn't that easy to get rid of and his extending arm reached out to grab Rosh's leg to drag him down with him.  
"Let go of me you Namek!" Rosh shouted feeling Piccolo's hand latch on to his leg.  
"Anything you say!" responded Piccolo swinging Rosh by his leg into a set of trees. Seeing Rosh's body ricochet Piccolo retracted his arm back and immediately pointed his two fingers to his forehead, gathering enough energy needed for his special beam cannon. Giving it another try he fired on Rosh and watched as the explosion followed.  
"It...it can't be."  
There, in the smoke, was Rosh. He was still on the ground but he had his palm facing Piccolo, still smoking from blocking his blast.  
"That, was a mistake." Rosh mumbled getting to his feet.  
Piccolo was stunned, he never saw anyone deflect his beam like that before. He kept staring at Rosh, his eyes wide with shock and his body frozen from fear. It was then he knew that these new fighters were going to be the toughest opponents he had ever faced, that is, if he survives this battle.   
  
Tiffany cracked her knuckles as she slowly walked towards the downed Yumi. She watched as the young girl tried to stand up only to slump back down again holding her left leg in pain. To Yumi she thought that her leg was broken for sure and wondered how she was going to get out of this alive when from out of nowhere Gohan's voice called out.  
"Leave her alone!" he cried flying towards Tiffany. He came at her fast with a swing and followed up with a few kicks, all of which Tiffany dodged.  
"You'd better get out of my way kid!" she shouted back manuvering this way and that. Finding her opening she struck fast temporarily knocking the wind out of the pint-size sayain. With a few more hits she succeded in knocking him aside and turned to face her attention to Yumi again. However the last thing she expected was for Yamcha to be standing in front of Yumi ready to unleash a Kame-hame-ha wave. Completely caught offguard the wave hit it's target and carried her back into a set of trees before exploding sending Tiffany's body skidding out of the smoke onto the ground. Giving a growl she glared back at Yamcha and Krillin helping Yumi to her feet and in an instant she was standing right behind them, fist drawn back to attack. Yamcha felt the incredible pain of her fist impacting his stomach and throwing him into a nearby tree. The follow up blast was enough to destroy the tree and put Yamcha out of the fight for now. With Krillin left to defend Yumi he shot up into the air to get Tiffany's attention.  
"Come and get me!" he shouted flying into the sky.   
"Gladly!" Tiffany called back blasting into the air after him. She attacked first, swinging her left arm at him, but even though Krillin was far weaker than her, he was fast. Zipping to the right she chased after him throwing swings at him.  
"Stay still!" she shouted out as Krillin dodged another hit. He flew back and fired an energy wave at the girl who merely swatted it aside. Bringing her arm back to Krillin she fired a small beam of her own that barely grazed the fighter's shoulder. While trying to regain himself she took the oppertunity to attack and laid down some fierce hits on him.   
"Hang on Krillin!" Gohan shouted from below as he flew up to help his friend. With a hard headbutt to Tiffany's chest she gave a loud grunt and was thrown back, trying to catch her breath back.   
"I am so going to get you for that." she mumbled eyeing down the two fighters. The three charged at each other and collided in the air in an all out battle. The fight was short and Tiffany managed to knock both fighters to the ground. No sooner than they landed she was already charging up two glowing balls of energy in her hands, and with a grin tossed them at Krillin and Gohan. The forest floor errupted in two explosions and Tiffany remained hovering in the sky laughing to herself.  
"That got them." she said watching the smoke clear away, but she was mistaken when Gohan's Masenko tore through the smoke and engulfed the young girl. Through the fireball that engulfed the air around her Tiffany managed to break free unharmed and growled. This "little child" she was facing as she put it, was starting to get on her nerves. If Team C were to have any chance of gathering the dragonballs then their competetion would have to be eleminated as swiftly as possible, and with the thought in mind she swooped back down ready to attack again. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter - 6:  
Earth's Orbit  
Colony station M-07  
  
"There's no question about it Admiral, the objects are heading towards Earth. Our computers indicate a landing somewhere within Neo Japan."   
"Neo Japan. Evidence has shown us that these ships are a threat to our planet. We must prevent their landing at all costs!"   
"Admiral sir, we've recieved orders that we should hold all attacks."   
"What? Hold all attacks?"   
"Yes sir. The Alliance president has ordered all millitary Earth and space outposts not to attack the advancing craft in any way."   
"That's proposterous! How can the Alliance president put out such and order like that? How can we not attack when they're right in front of us!"   
"It's the orders Captain, she said all millitary outposts were to be put on standby until further notice."   
"What will we do? Are we to just sit back while these things invade our planet?"   
"Nonsense! I will not stand here and watch these ships simply pass by and land on Earth, not after what happend yesterday!"   
"But Admiral sir, the orders were specific, we are to..."   
"Major I know what the orders were but I will take full responsibillity for whatever happens once we defeat this menance. Now that we have a chance to take action we must do so. They haven't noticed we have a lock on them otherwise they wouldv'e attacked us by now, this is the perfect surprise attack. We should strike now while our opponents are still in space not once they land. There's no way they can be a match for the power of this millitary colony! I want you to go ahead and give out the attack orders. We will launch a volly of missiles in their direction."   
"Yes Admiral sir."   
"Sir radar showing they will be within range in twenty seconds!"   
The admiral gave a nod, "All stations hold your fire until the enemy are within missile range. Target all systems towards the lead ship, that will be our primary target. We are not going to let those ships draw any closer to our planet! This men, will be our last stand. We are the last line of defense for Earth, WE CAN NOT LET THESE SHIPS GET BY US!"   
Circling Earth's orbit millitary station M-07 was dead in the path of Frost's ships. With them in sight the Admiral wasn't about to let them go by, even if he had orders straight from the president herself he was determined to stop them at all costs. With the missile stations outside the colony adjusting to their intended target the admiral gave the firing orders and the first wave of missiles was launched.  
  
"Sir, we're picking up a group of missiles heading our way. It appears the station that was tracking us has decided to attack after all." Captain Zayus reported walking to Frost and Isicle's side.   
"Hmph, so the earthlings want to attack after all." muttered Frost. "Are the shields up?"   
"Yes sir. Defenses are fully operational."   
"Good. Contact the second unit and tell them to keep their shields up and to not return fire. Leave that to us and prepare to fire back. If the earthlings want to die then so be it."   
"Yes sir!" Zayus said returning to his post.   
"We finally get to see some action." Isicle giggled licking her lips. She remained fixated on the main cockpit window waiting for the attack to begin. "Things were begining to get quite boring."   
"Missiles closing in, six seconds to impact." one of the crew members anounced. Keeping track of them on radar the missiles closed in an impacted the shields, sending vibrations throughout the ship.   
"Damage report Zayus!" Frost shouted glaring at the explosions lighting up around them.   
"No damage as of yet. Their weapons aren't even getting through."   
"Now we'll see just how persistant these earthlings are. Steady course, all ahead and return fire on my command!"   
From inside M-07 the major kept a keen eye on the radar. "Sir conformation of first wave succesful!" he announced.   
"Good we have them now. Fire another wave and switch to continuous fire. Don't stop until both of those ships are nothing more than floating space debrie!"   
"Yes sir, preparing second wave now."   
Sending another stream of missiles towards the ships from within Frost only smiled as the second wave hit. The crew members struggled to keep from stumbling with all the turbulance.   
"That's right, keep attacking. Your time will be over soon."   
Back at M-07 the major noticed something was wrong. The radar was reading the missiles were succesfully hitting their target but the ships were nowhere near destroyed, in fact they seemed to be picking up speed. It was as if they were being protected by something, something that was absorbing the impacts, something like...   
"Admiral! The impacts are succesful but there seems to be no damage to the enemy ships. Our missiles are having no effect, it's as if they have shields of some kind!"   
"Shields?! Impossible!"   
"Their ships are remaining undamaged and are increasing their speed. They'll be well within close quarter range in a matter of seconds."   
"Go to continuous fire! Don't let up at any cost!"   
Sending volly after volly of missiles in Frost's direction Frost felt now was the time to counter attack. With explosions errupting all around him gave the order and sent back a wave of his own towards M-07.   
"Admiral! Multiple targets incoming fast!"   
"They're closing in on us!"   
"Within close quarters range!"   
"Shoot them down! We can't let them pass!"   
The space battle continued, missiles and lasers whizzed back at Frost's incoming attack but to the disappointment of the crew of M-07 nothing seemed to be working. Breaking through the missles hit and all throughout the base alarms went off with flashing red lights everywhere.   
"Sir direct hit! We've lost twenty five percent!"   
"Computer estimates at this speed they'll be landing on Earth in minutes!"   
"What will we do?! This was a mistake from the start! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"   
"Keep calm Captain! We can not afford to lose this battle! SEAL OFF ALL DAMAGED AREAS AND RETURN FIRE IMMEDIATELY!"   
"So they're still determined not to let us pass." Frost said with a chuckle, "Destroy them."   
Unleashing a torrent of missiles at the base M-07 gave one last attack, giving all they had. But their effort was in vain as the missiles tore through the base ripping it apart. From the command post the admiral just glared at the sight of Frost's ship passing by before flames engulfed him. With a final explosion the station was destroyed and Frost's ship headed on for Earth.  
  
Cee hit the tree hard and stayed leaning with his back against it. He watched Goku land a few feet away from him and glared.  
"Perhaps I underestimated you, I mean, after all you did go up against Frieza and almost put an end to him." Cee stated with a grin. "You're proving to be a worthy adversary, maybe this will be fun after all!"  
Cee dashed towards Goku and locked arms with him. Goku was able to dodge Cee's hits as the two dashed across the forest floor. Goku was learning much from the young commander's fighting style and was begining to have a tough time anticipating Cee's next attack. Cee struck fast with another straight punch interrupting Goku's thoughts. He was able to sidestep the hit and put his arms up to block when Cee brought the missed hit down into an elbow drop. Throwing Cee's arm to the side it was Goku's turn to strike, delivering two fast jabs to Cee's face and following up with some quick kicks. Cee stumbled back and regained himself just as Goku attacked some more. Cee guarded and let some attacks of his own on Goku getting in some clean rib shots and forcing the saiyan to take to the air. In an attempt to regain control he fired a Kame- hame-ha wave that Cee was able to dodge by diving for cover, and half-way through his dive he returned fire on Goku, both surprising him and knocking him out of the air. Goku's body landed on the ground with a small scorch mark on his chest and while trying to get to his feet Cee appears and pummles him, punching, kicking, kneeing and elbowing him. As out of it as Goku is from sustaining such a barrage he tries to fight back but can not land a hit. With a grin, Commander Cee delivers a devestating gut shot that momentarily cripples Goku and sends him to his knees.   
"Goku it's been fun," Cee says with a chuckle, watching Goku try to catch his breath back. "But unless you give the dragonballs to me I'll have to end our little game."  
"I'll....never give....you the dragonballs!"  
"Hmm.....so be it then."  
Cee raises his right arm and with his left hand grabs his wrist. He points his hand towards the fallen Goku and energy starts to gather at his palm as a smile forms on Cee's face.   
"It's over for you, Goku."   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice interupts.   
The interruption was enough to startle the two fighters and Cee withdrew his energy forming in his hand. Both Goku and Cee glanced behind and concentrated on the shadows, watching as a shrowded figure walked out towards them. As the figure steps into the light it is apparent that it is a woman, her body still somewhat shrowded in an orange silk sheet with only her head showing, her blue eyes scan the two fighters through the orange glasses-like mask that covers her face. Her long golden hair shimmers as the red ribbon in her hair flutters in the breeze. She is wearing a fuku, a white legless and shoulderless body suit, with a skirt and a bow on the chest and another on the lower back. She also has white gloves that go up to her elbows ending in orange elbow pads. Her skirt is colored orange and is fairly short. Her shoes are orange as well and resemble high heels. Aparently other girls dressed in this manner have also stoped the other fights as well, each of them shrowded in different colored silk cloths. There's one tall girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail with a green skirt and short green boots, another with short blue hair a blue skirt and long blue boots, another with long silky black hair with a red skirt and red heels on her feet. The last girl has a familiar blonde meatball hair stlye with a ponytail dangling from both of them with a blue colored skirt and red boots.   
"Who are you?" Cee asks.   
"Well, if you must know", the blonde figure begins, lifting up an arm from under her silk cloth to remove her mask from her face, "The name is V, Sailor V, and I stand for those who fight for justice....."   
"I protect those who fight for truth....." the brown haired figure adds.   
"And those who fight for love....." the blue haired figure says.   
"I will right wrongs and triumph over evil....." the black haired figure says.   
"And on behalf of the moon....." the blonde meatball haired figure says.   
"On behalf of Mars..."   
"On behalf of Mercury..."   
"On behalf of Jupiter..."   
"On behalf of Venus..."   
"WE ARE THE SAILOR SOLDIERS, AND WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" they all say, throwing their silk cloths into the air fully revealing themselves as they pose.   
Team C and the Z-warriors look at the sailor soldiers with confusion as sweat drops begin to form on some of their faces.   
"Tiffy, what did they say?" asks A.J.   
"I don't know." answers Tiffany.   
"Who are they?" asks Ryan.   
"You got me." Zaria answers.   
Cee faces the blond golden haired sailor soldier known as Sailor Venus and laughs.   
"Those were very pretty words, but was that all they were, just pretty words?"   
"You want action, I'll show you action!" Sailor Venus shouts taking a fighting stance.   
"HA! Better yet I'll show you the action!" Cee says as he charges up a blast. He shoots it towards Sailor Venus who manages to jump out of the way. She points her two fingers on her right hand towards Cee and quickly begins to gather energy at the tips.   
"Venus cresent beam, SMASH!" she shouts out as the energy is released into a beam. It heads towards Cee, but he easily deflects it with the palm of his hand much to the surprise of Sailor Venus.   
"Well guess I have to do this the old fashion way!" Venus shouts out charging for Cee. She reaches him and begins to fight, kicking wildly at him. Her lightning fast kicks hum by Cee's face with no effect, he just merely moves and they whizz harmlessly by.   
"Foolish girl!" Cee shouts ducking another kick. He grabs Venus's leg and throws her aside to the ground. She flips back up to see Cee shoot another blast towards her, but before it hits Goku saves her.   
"Listen, I don't know who you are but it isn't safe here." he says as he carries Sailor Venus to safety.   
"Ha, ha, ha! Goku's right, it isn't safe here, and I'll show you why!" Cee shouts out appearing behind them. He throws another blast at them and once again Goku carries Venus to safety.   
"Stay here!" Goku says setting her down.   
"Hey wait!" exclaims Venus, but Goku goes back to fighting Cee.  
  
"Sparkling white crusher!" the brown haired Sailor Jupiter says as she tosses a ball of white electricity towards Rosh. As the ball flies towards him a flicker of his eyes is all it takes to make the ball stop right before it hits him. Rosh remains standing still with Jupiter's ball of electricity floating in front of him.   
"What is it suposed to do?" he asks A.J.   
"I don't know."   
Rosh stares at it some more and then smothers it out between his hands.   
"No way.....it didn't do a thing." Sailor Jupiter says in amazment.   
"I'll get her for you." A.J. says raising his hand towards Jupiter. But before he shoots, the black haired Sailor Mars sneaks up behind him with a surprise. "Evil spirit, BE GONE!" she says as she throws a charm on A.J.'s back.   
A.J. yells out as his body becomes engulfed in flames. He staggers around a bit before collasping to the ground.   
"Gotcha!" says Sailor Mars triumphantly.   
As A.J. continues to yell, his yells start to turn into laughter as he gets back up. "AAHHHH...Ha, ha, ha, ha. No...I got you!" he says as the flames dissolve from his body. He reaches around and pulls the charm off his back. "I'm insulted that you think a piece of paper could kill me." he says studying the magical charm. In a small flash the piece of paper burns up in his hands and A.J. glances at Mars with a grin.   
"What...what just happened?" Sailor Mars mutters to herself.   
"That was a good one A.J. Gotta admit you had me worried for a second." Rosh says walking up to his little brother.   
"Well I guess sometimes you just have to get your hands dirty!" Jupiter shouts running towards the two. She's joined by Mars and they battle A.J and Rosh. They assault the two with a series of fast kicks and punches but never land a blow.   
"Mars fire IGNITE!" Mars yells throwing a small wave of fire at Rosh. He watches the flames race towards him and at the last second he disappears only to reappear behind Mars.   
"Mars look out!" Jupiter warns, but her warning comes too late. Mars turns around only to be greeted by Rosh's foot in her face.   
"You bastard!" Jupiter screams out.   
"Now, now. There's no need for such language." A.J. remarks appearing behind her. "Didn't you know you'll go to hell for using that kind of language?"   
"Fuck off!" shouts Jupiter taking a swing. A.J catches it and grins back.   
"Well guess you want to go to hell then. And if that's the case then let me help you!" He knees her in the stomach and throws her aside by Mars's body. The both of them slowly get back to their feet and glare.   
"Hey bro, what say we finish these two jokers off?" A.J. says to Rosh.   
"Sounds fine with me." Rosh responds.   
They both raise their arms towards the weakend senshi and start to gather energy in their palms.   
"PHANTOM BLAST!" they shout together.   
As a bright blast of white energy shoots fourth, Tien and Krillin jump in the way and carry Jupiter and Mars to safety.   
"It isn't safe here, you two should leave." Krillin says as he and Tien set the girls down. They rush back into the battle leaving Sailor Jupiter and Mars standing behind with confused looks on their faces.  
  
Tiffany continues to beat the hell out of Gohan when suddenly Sailor Mercury jumps in the fight.   
"Mercury bubbles, BLAST!" she shouts as she emits a huge bubble from her hands. The bubble explodes turning the surrounding area into fog.   
"What's going on?!" cries out Tiffany in shock. As she stumbles around in the fog, she begins to charge up and as she does, the fog is blown away by the force of her energy.   
"Now who made that fog?" she says to herself as she powers back down. Looking around she notices an object moving towards her. She quickly holds out her hand and the object stops right in front of her.   
"What is it?" she says as the object hovers and slowly stops spinning. It falls to the ground as a useless tiarra.   
"Oh no!" wails the meatball headed Sailor Moon. "My tiarra!"   
"Sailor Moon, try using your scepter." says Sailor Mercury.   
"Yeah that's right!" Sailor Moon says reaching for her scepter. "Okay whoever you are, it's time to be moon dusted! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"   
Sailor Moon points her scepter towards Tiffany and a brilliant beam of light shoots out and hits her. Sailor Moon and Mercury are stunned to see that Tiffany isn't even fazed by the beam, but instead is curious as to what it is.   
"No.....the scepter isn't working either. But that can't be, the scepter has always worked."   
"What strange weapons you have." Tiffany says staring at the beam. Her scouter bleeps as she checks the reading on it. "Huh? The power level is only 2,500?" Tiffany states shocked at the reading. "My power level is well around 10,000,000...and you think you can kill me with this light? Well I'll show you how to kill someone the right way!"   
Tiffany prepares to shoot a blast at Sailor Moon and Mercury when a red rose flies through the air and pierces her hand. Tiffany, Sailor Moon and Mercury look up as they see the figure of a man carefully balanced on a tree branch. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a cape and top hat with a bulky white mask over his face.   
"Now who are you?" Tiffany says as she pulls the rose out of her hand.   
"It's Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Moon says with excitment.   
"I am the watcher of all, a friend to good and an enemy to evil." the mysterious man says slowy removing his bulky white mask to reveal his face still covered by another mask in the shape of glasses. He throws his mask to the ground by Tiffany's feet. "You think just because you're stronger you'll win the fight?" he continues. "As you should know strength alone doesn't count, what counts is the spirit one has. And the spirit of good will always triumph over evil!"   
A small sweat drop runs down Tiffany's face as she gives a confused look as Tuxedo mask finishes his speech. Using the time to take action, he jumps towards her and points his cane which extends heading straight for her face. Tiffany sees it coming towards her and with an angry look grabs the cane and swings it to the ground, throwing Tuxedo mask to the ground as well. Both Sailor Moon and Mercury run to help the fallen man to his feet.   
"I don't know what that speech was all about, but I do know it's time for you to die!"   
Tiffany once again atempts to fire another blast when suddenly Gohan kicks her right in the face sending her flying across the ground.   
"Hurry, now's your chance to get away!" he shouts, keeping an eye on Tiffany.   
"Huh? A kid? What's a kid doing fighting?" Sailor Moon asks looking very confused. "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"   
"Nevermind that." Tuxedo mask says, "He's right, let's go."   
The three of them move out of the way as the rest of the Z-warriors try to hold their own against Team C.  
  
"Well Goku, you ready to give up yet?" Cee asks as he continues his fight with Goku. "I'll never give up!" Goku states.   
Goku breaks free of the hold Cee has on him and punches him right in the face. Goku delivers some more well placed hits as Cee tries to maintian his balance. Cee strikes back with some hits of his own as the two continue their battle. Sailor Venus can only stand where Goku left her and watch as the two fight.   
"I can't believe how much energy they're putting out and how fast they're moving." she says to herself.   
The two of them battle it out as they still continue to match blow for blow. They counter each other's hits and energy waves with such percision that Sailor Venus can barely believe what she's seeing. But as their battle carries on it appears that Cee is once again gaining the upper hand. As Cee continues to gain the advantage, Sailor Venus knows that she must do something soon.   
"What's the matter, you seem to be getting tired." Cee says to Goku while dodging more kicks. Now it was begining to look like Cee was toying with the saiyan. With each passing second he remained in control of the fight, by letting Goku use up his energy. With a grin on his face and sensing the end of the fight was drawing near, Cee was ready to counter Goku's next move and put an end to their encounter. Grabbing on to Goku's arm Cee knew he had him where he wanted him. The kicks came fast ans swift, striking the saiyan repeatedly in the ribs before going for the stomach. Lashing out Goku felt the sting of a kick to the back of his left leg sending him down on a knee. With Cee still holding on to his arm he struck relentlessly striking Goku across his chest and face, finally stopping when he placed his foot at Goku's throat. Battered and beaten Goku grunted out trying to stand back up from the assault but at the moment it looked like it would take a while before he could stand, it wasn't helping that Cee still had his foot on Goku's throat.   
"You know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Cee said applying slight pressure to Goku's throat. Lifting the saiyan back up to his feet by his left arm he grabs him by the throat and pulls him close, staring right into his eyes.   
"So, now are you ready to tell me where the dragonballs are?"   
"I'll.....never.....TELL!"   
Cee gives a big sigh as he shakes his head. "You've disappointed me Goku, I thought you had more sense than this. But if you still refuse then I guess the only thing for me to do now is to kill you."   
He puts his right hand right in Goku's face.   
"Take a look at the last thing you'll ever see!" Cee shouts as he rears his arm back to gather energy.   
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"   
"Huh? What's this?" Cee says as a glowing yellow chain flies through the air wrapping itself around his right arm. Sailor Venus hangs on to her chain trying to prevent Cee from killing Goku.   
"So you want to jump in the fight again huh? Well that can be arranged!"   
Cee lets go of Goku and faces Sailor Venus pointing his left hand towards her.   
"No...wait!" Goku pleads as he tries to stop him.   
"Shut up!"   
Cee slaps Goku with the back of his hand knocking him to the ground, but as he turns around a laser smacks him right in the head. The force of the blast rocks his head back, but he slowly moves his head back to facing Sailor Venus. As he looks at her a small trail of blood trickles down from the wound. Cee wipes the blood off and looks at the smear on his hand.   
"It's time to end this." he says in almost a whisper.   
Reaching for the chain he yanks it hard towards him sending Venus flying into his arms. Goku gets back on his feet and tries to grab Cee by the shoulders, but Cee just back hands him again. He then floats over to a ledge with Sailor Venus in his grasp.   
"I've had enough of these games, I want the dragonballs, and I want them now!"   
"I told you, I don't have them." Goku says struggling to get back to his feet.   
"Well Goku as much as I'd like to believe you, I don't. So I've decided to persuade you to tell me in the most reasonable way I can think of. You see, I was going to kill you, but now I've decided to kill all your friends untill you hand over the balls!"   
"No, you wouldn't!"   
"Just try me. I'll kill them one by one if I have to, starting with this girl!" shouts Cee putting his right hand against Sailor Venus's head. "But, if you value your friend's lives then you'll give the balls to me. The choice is yours: your friend's lives for the dragonballs. I trust you'll make the right decision."   
As Goku tries to figure out what to do, Venus gets a strange look, as if she just sensed something. She looks at Cee who is waiting for Goku's answer.   
'What is this strange feeling I'm sensing?' she thinks to herself. 'Being this close to him, I can feel his emotions. It feels like he's scared, or like he's confused about something. I can sense his loneliness inside, his confusion, his pain. Yes, I can feel it, he's blinded by something, something's forcing him to act like this as if he has two beings inside him. It's very faint, but I can sense.....goodness.'   
Without even thinking or realizing what she's doing she closes her eyes and begins to concentrate on this faint feeling, feeling herself begin to let go.   
"Alright...you win. I'll tell you how to find them." Goku says. "But you have to promise me that no harm will come to anyone."   
"Very well, so be it." Cee responded. "We have no desire to fight your friends we just need the.....what the hell?!"   
Sailor Venus had been concentrating so hard that her features had tightend and a glimmering light had appeared around her forehead. The intensity of the light forming around her was enough to distract the two fighters. She was completely concentrated now, her mind and body were in focus. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew is that there was something perculiar about Cee and she needed to know what. Feeling her mind become in sync with Cee's she could feel her spirit leaving her body and entering his.   
"What are you doing!?" Cee asks as he looks at Sailor Venus in his arms. That's when he felt it for the very first time. It was like an extremely sharp pain drilling into his skull, no, his mind. Clutching his head with his free hand he cried out in pain and tried to fight it off.   
"What...are you...doing to me!?" he mumbled. He could feel his surroundings begining to fade away. Growling out he struggled against it until he heard a soft voice whispering to him   
'Don't fight it, just let it out. Let everything out.'   
"My...mind...what are you doing to my MIND!?" 


	8. Chapter 7 : First Flashback

Chapter - 7:  
  
May 17  
Planet Alexia, 5 years ago  
-First Flashback-  
  
"What in the hell made me want to go look for those stupid gems anyways?" Cee asks himself as he walks through the woods. He had been walking through the forest on the outskirts of the Capitol for quite some time now and he felt like it was about time to have a good rest. He cautiously looked around making sure it was safe. Although he was a few miles from the Capitol he knew he was in Amazon territory. The Amazons were another group of beings on Alexia, instead of living in the civilized cities they lived off the land in small tribes and villages in the forrests. Cee knew they were sometimes vicious towards tresspassers and purebloods, but he figured he'd take his chances. Comming to a small tree stump he decided it was a good a place as any to sit for a while. Taking his backpack off his shoulders he pulls out a beautiful red colored gem and stares at it. He remembered the promise he made to his father when he heard about the tale of the seven gems, Zenom's magical seven gems.   
'I'll go and track them all down!' he remembered saying. Of course, he thought his brothers and sister would want to go with him on his journey, but apparently they had better things to do.   
"Why did I make that promise? What made me want to go searching for your friends?" he asked the gem, watching it glow in his hand.   
"Oh well, I might as well continue." he says as he gets up to continue his journey. No sooner than he got to his feet a sudden scream in the distance made him stop in his tracks. He tries to concentrate as his blue eyes dart around trying to get a fix as to where the screams are coming from. As he pin points the location he hears something else, something sounding like the roar of an animal.   
"Damn, a dragon." Cee says as he pulls out his sword and runs to where the noise is coming from.  
  
"Run Rachel, RUN!" a female voice yells as she dodges the dragon's lunge. The other girl, Rachel, starts to run but is cut off as another dragon appears from the brush.   
"Lynn, there's another one!" she yells back.   
Both Lynn and Rachel start running away as the dragons chase after them, the sound of their thundering footsteps eccho throughout the forest as they gain on their prey. Just as the dragons are about to catch up to the young girls one of them knocks over a tree that comes crashing down on the forest floor. It causes a chain reaction that sends more trees tumbling over, blocking the path for Rachel and Lynn to escape.   
"Shit! Come on, this way!" Lynn shouts as she drags Rachel with her. But the other dragon cuts her off once again, cornering the two girls.   
"Damn, I guess we got to fight our way out of this one!"   
Lynn draws her bow and begins to fire arrows at the dragons and Rachel joins in, but another tree is knocked down sending the girls sprawling to the ground trying to dodge it. Lynn tries to get up but all is lost as one of the dragons dashes foward and scoops her up in it's mouth. She screams from the pain as she is violently shaken around, feeling the monster's teeth sink into her body, her blood begining to gush out from her wounds and drip down the dragon's jaws.   
"LYNN!" screams Rachel as she watches her friend get shaken around. She grabs her bow and fires several arrows at the dragon's throat, and in a rage the dragon throws Lynn in some nearby bushes. She repeatedly fires arrows at both the dragons but her attempt to kill them is cut short when she runs out. She realizes her fate as she watches both the dragons dash towards her, and just as one of them lunges for the final blow, a silver streak cuts through.   
Cee lands near Rachel and puts his sword back into it's sheath as one of the dragon's head falls off it's body. The decapitated body slumps over and the other dragon stops its charge. It looks at the dead dragon, then at Cee. Letting out a roar it advances towards him and lunges but Cee easily jumps out of harms way. He lands behind the dragon and points his right hand towards it. The dragon turns around and charges once again as Cee grabs his wrist with his left hand.   
"PRISM BLAST!" Cee shouts, right as the beast lunges towards him with an open mouth. The beam enters the dragon's mouth as the animal screeches to a halt. The bright light plows through the dragon's body as it screams. It's body starts to swell from the energy being gathered inside it and suddenly, the animal's back explodes as the beam exits. The dragon's body, which had literaly been blown in two, collapses to the ground in a bloody mess.   
"Stupid beast." Cee remarks.   
He looks around and finds Rachel crouched near some bushes crying. He walks to her and sees her talking to her friend in her last moments before dying.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't save her in time." Cee says. "But the two of you shouldn't have been out here at this time, didn't you know this forrest is dangerous? There's no telling how many more dragons are out there."   
Rachel didn't respond, she just remained crouched on the ground holding her dead friend in her arms. Cee could feel himself becoming a little uneasy, he wanted some answers, like who she was, and why were the two of them traveling alone with just bows and arrows. But even though he wanted the answers, he knew now wasn't a good time to ask, but still, something was on his mind and he couldn't stop himself from asking.   
"You're an amazon aren't you?"   
Still no response. From all the stories he had heard about the fierce warriors he didn't expect them to look like Rachel did. He had never really seen one in person before, they never traveled to the Capitol and many hated purebloods with a passion.   
"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened, but the least I can do is escort....."   
"Just go!" Rachel snaped back. Cee looked at her for a minute before deciding that maybe he should just let her be, after all if he was right and she was an amazon then she could take care of herself.   
"Fine. I'll leave you alone then." Cee says with a sigh. Giving her one more look he turns around and walks away leaving Rachel behind.  
  
Later as evening started to come, Cee had stoped by a stream to fill his canteen. He had been thirsty for a while and was running low on water. He gulped down the fresh water letting his gaurd down and totally unaware that something was creeping up behind him, until he heard the faint snap of a twig. Instictivly he drops his canteen and draws his sword, turning around and pointing it at the figure's throat.   
"What the hell?! What is wrong with you sneaking up on me?! I could have killed you!" he shouts.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." responds a girl, Rachel.   
"Well what are you doing following me? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"   
"I wanted to apologize for what I said, I wasn't thinking properly. Also, I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life."   
"Well, there's no need for it, I still didn't save the life of your friend."   
"But you saved mine, and I'm thankful. I am in your debt and as gratitude, I'm forever your servent. What ever you want, I'll be more than happy to do, Master."   
"Oh come on, there's no need for that." Cee says nervously.   
"But I must, it is the law of the Amazons."   
"So, you are an amazon."   
"Yes I am, I'm from a village not too far away. Master, is it okay if I wash up here at the stream?"   
"Sure, but don't call me master, my name is Cee."   
"I'm Rachel." she says as she undoes her ponytail. She kneels down beside the stream and scoops up water and begins to wash her face and dark blond hair and her chest.   
"So uh, what were you doing out here?" Cee asks trying not to look.   
"We were coming back from Lynn's village when we were attacked. May I ask about yourself? I mean, how can a traveler wield a sword like that? And that beam you emited, I've never seen anything like it."   
"Well, actually I'm not a traveler, I'm from the capitol."   
Immediately Rachel's eyes widened and she rolled to the side kneeling on one knee, reaching for her back to pull out a small dagger.   
"You're a pureblood?!" she hissed, poised to attack.   
Cee reached for the handle of his sword but stopped. He had never fought an amazon before and wasn't sure what they were capable of doing, but he decided not to make any signs of aggression, after all he had saved the girl's life.   
"Yes, I am." he said putting his hands down. "But I didn't come here to start anything, I don't mean any harm or disrespect by being in this forrest. I'm on a journey, well a search more like it, I'm searching for these."   
He reached for his backpack and Rachel cautiously watched him dig through it. She herself was just as nervous as Cee, if not more. All her life she was taught by her father that purebloods were evil, nothing more than sadistic people who use others for personal gain. By her ideas she had invisioned them to be barbaric criminals, but as she watched Cee she couldn't help but to feel confused. He looked and acted nothing like what her father had said, in fact she was starting to find him rather.....atractive. She shook her head and came to her senses when Cee began to pull something out of his pack. She lept to her feet with her dagger drawn.   
"It's okay, I promise you I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you this."   
Cee opens his hand to reveal the red gem glowing in his palm.   
"It's so beautiful." Rachel said lowering her gaurd. She carefully inched her way towards Cee and he set the gem in her hand.   
"You ever seen any like this?" he asked, watching her stare at it.   
"I've never seen anything so beautiful like it before."   
She was starting to feel a little safer being with Cee now, after all he did save her life when he could've left her to die. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.   
"Maybe.....maybe I could help you. If you're going to be traveling through these forests you're going to need a guide. And after all since I am in your debt the least I could do is help you make it through." Rachel remarked as she handed the gem back to Cee.   
"No, I couldn't endanger you like that."   
"Don't worry, it's no trouble at all." Rachel replied with a cheery smile. Cee couldn't help but to smile back. Perhaps all the things he heard about amazons were wrong, but still, he didn't want to take any chances.   
"Won't your people get mad when when they find out I'm from the Capitol?"   
Rachel answered with a giggle, "That's why we won't tell them. We'll just say you're a traveling merchant or a wondering swordsman or even someone from a gypsy caravan!"   
"Heh, do I really look like a merchant or a gypsy though?" Cee said with a chuckle.   
"No, but I'll think of something, don't worry! Besides, I kinda like the wondering swordsman one. Kinda makes you seem mysterious, romantic and sexy."   
Rachel caught the faint sight of blush on Cee's cheeks and realized what she had just said. Feeling herself blushing as well she quickly turned around and tried to change the subject.   
"Uh, anyways we'd better get going if we're going to make it to my village. We can ask the elder and see if he might know about the gems. He knows many things."   
"Um, how far is your village?"   
"About five miles."   
"Hmm, we won't make it tonight, but we might as well cover as much ground as we can before we set up camp."   
"Oh, there's no need to make camp. There's a small village not too far away from here that I saw the other day."   
"A village? I guess that's better than sleeping on the ground."   
"Alright, come on, this way!" Rachel says as she grabs Cee by the arm and drags him away. They both journey off into the woods and disappear into darkness.  
  
September 15  
Planet Alexia, 3 years ago  
  
"I can't believe it! He's going to be our squad leader?!"   
"I'm sorry, but it can not be changed. You're just going to have to put up with him Cee, and that goes for the rest of you to."   
In the lobby of a millitary base Cee, Zee, Vee, Exx and Aii are waiting for their squad leader and two other members to show up. They have been undergoing serious training for the past few days, every since the eleventh, when the colonies of Alexia declared their independence by attacking the capitol towers. Now members of the colony army have infiltrated a small town and the town has requested the help of the royal army. Cee and the others were choosen to lead the assault, and now they were waiting for departure.   
"Well, well, well. I didn't know Cee would be in my group."   
Cee looks towards the stairs to see Arr, Quu and Ess. They were always together like some sort of "possie". As he watches Arr and the others decend the stairs, a look crosses Cee's face. He really disliked Arr. Every since they were little they were always competing, trying to find out who the best was. Sometimes the fighting would get so serious that it would look like they were actually trying to kill each other.   
"It's about time you showed." remarked Cee. "You do know we are at war."   
"Hey, calm down. I know what I'm doing." Arr remarked back.   
"Really?! We've got a mission to do and we can't afford to waste any time waiting around for you and the others to show up!"   
"Cool it you two!" shouted Instructor Trepe. "Now is not the time to be fighting with each other! Now we have a ship to catch, so let's move it!"   
Cee and Arr give each other one more dirty look before they join the others. They all race outside to the docks were they meet up with other soldiers who are going to the town of Doel as well. They reach their ship and climb inside. The ships detach from the docks and take off down the inner ocean towards Doel. Inside the group meets with Instructor Ling, who goes over the briefing.   
"As you know, we've been specially requested by the army of Doel. Our mission is to advance towards the water port and claim it back from the colony army." she states. "The Doel soldiers are already at the port, so we won't have to worry too much about enemy fire, the troops will be covering us to the best of their abillities."   
"Instructor Ling, why is the colony interested in Doel? It doesn't seem as if they have anything worth fighting for there." asks Vee.   
"Well, it appears they are actually trying to reach the radio tower."   
"The radio tower? Why the tower?" asks Exx.   
"We're not sure ourselves. But we'll find out when we get there."   
"Hey I could care less what they're after. I just want to know what we're suposed to do." butts in Arr, as he eases back in his seat.   
"Well Arr, what our unit is suposed to do is to take the port, then the tower."   
"HA! If that's all then this will be no prob!"   
"Well, just don't get carried away. We're not suposed to destroy everything we see. So energy beams are allowed to be used along with your riffles, just don't go overboard and destroy half the city. Do I make myself clear, Arr?"   
"Yeah, yeah. But if you ask me, I did that last city a favor."   
Instructor Ling shakes her head and walks off.   
"We'll be arriving at Doel in a few minutes," Instructor Trepe anounces. "So everyone get ready."   
"Yes ma'am." everyone responds.   
As they prepare themselves for the battle, Cee starts to think to himself again. He has been known for doing this everytime he goes into or watches a battle. Back at the academy everyone would always wonder what exactly he thinks about, or if he's thinking about anything at all.   
"Hey Cee, since I'm your squad leader I want for you to go outside and check on things."   
"Yeah fine."   
"HA! You damn right you'd better listen, I'm your leader!"   
Cee gives Arr another look and Arr returns it.  
  
Outside of the ship the view was magnificint. Cee had always admired the ocean. In fact he had wanted to become a marine instead of being a soldier. But he didn't want to break the tradition of his family. As far back as anyone could remember all of Cee's family had served in the Alexian army. He had wanted to live up to the expectations of his father, so he became a soldier. He stood on the deck and watched the horizon. He could see Doel in the distance and explosions on the land.   
'Must be a fierce battle.' he thought.   
"What are you thinking about?"   
"Huh?"   
Cee turned around to find his sister, Vee, standing right behind him.   
"You always get so silent before a battle." she says.   
"Well I'm just preparing myself. You'd better get ready to, we're almost at the port."   
Cee and Vee go to their stations as they close in on the town. As they race closer towards the port, incoming fire starts to rain down on them, blasting the waters around them.   
"I thought you said we wouldn't have to worry about enemy fire!" yells Aii as she runs to her post.   
"Well I guess something must have happened!" Instructor Ling says as she gets soaked from a wave.   
"Quu, Ess, get behind those turrents and prepare to fire back!" shouts Arr as he runs outside with Quu and Ess close behind.   
"This is it! Everyone get ready!" shouts Instructor Trepe.   
The ships continue to dart through the blasts, shooting back towards the enemy. As Cee watches from the deck he sees one of the other ships take a dirrect hit. Another gets hit and crashes into a nearby barrier. As they reach the port the fire begins to slow down. The ships dock and the doors open.   
"Alright squads, take the port!"   
The squads rush out and the enemy once again starts to fire. As they get closer to the Doel outposts, they meet up with the Doel army. Most are dead along the ports and beaches but only a handful are left alive.   
"I'm really glad you could make it! I'm Major Atkins." a Doel soldier says running up to greet Instructor Ling.   
"What's our situation?" she asks.   
"It appears that the enemy have special soldiers that can shoot energy beams. We didn't expect that and they launched a suprise attack on us giving us a beating."   
"Energy beams?" Since when did the colonies have soldiers that can use energy beams?" Zee asks.   
"Well, I say let's give these guys a taste of OUR energy beams!" Arr states.   
"So what are you saying? We charge them?" asks Ess.   
"You damn right we do! Everyone get ready!"   
"Wait! Arr you can't just go charging over the beach without a plan!" scolds Instrutor Ling.   
"Instructor, what little faith you have in such a promising student. Of course I have a plan."   
"Then let's hear it." Instructor Trepe says.   
"Alright, squad one leads the attack while two through five will lead the front to supply cover fire with the others behind! Doel troops cover the rear! Squads nine and ten cover the flanks!"   
"Hmm, not bad. ALRIGHT YOU'VE GOT YOUR ORDERS, NOW LET'S GO!" orders Instructor Ling.   
Arr leads the charge and the squads are joined by the Doel soldiers as they start their raid. As they charge, more explosions ring out over the port and beach.   
"Alright, squad one ready to fire!" Arr yells out as Cee, Zee, Vee, Exx, Aii, Quu and Ess ready their arms.   
"FIRE!"   
They all shoot out energy waves that head straight towards the enemy soldiers. Other soldiers start to do the same and within minutes the battle was over.   
"Alright, we've got a firm hold on the port, now advance towards the town and for the tower!" Instructor Ling anounces.   
"Doel units, stay behind to guard the port!" orders Major Atkins.   
"Squads nine and ten stay behind to watch and provide cover!" Instructor Trepe shouts out.   
"All squads, move out! Spread out once you get farther inside the city!"   
Arr and his squad head for the city as more explosions are seen in the distance.   
"Damn, must be a tough battle going on up there!" Ess shouts watching the explosions.   
"Cee, Aii, take up point and keep a look out, we could get ambushed from above." Arr instructed.   
As they wonder through the town a nearby explosion sends them scattering.   
"What the hell was that?!" yells Zee.   
"Must be some of those guys that the Major said could shoot energy beams!" Exx exclaims as he runs for cover with Vee.   
"Aii, what do you see?"   
"I can't see them anywhe......"   
Another explosion rings out. This one much closer, almost hitting Aii.   
"Screw it, just blow the whole area up! That'll flush 'em out!" Arr shouts.   
"Wait, you heard the instructor! We're not suposed to do that! That's unnecessary force!" Cee shouts back at Arr.   
"Well the instructor isn't here is she?! Besides, it's either them or us! Prepare to fire!"   
Arr runs out an starts to fire blasts everywhere. As he does, Quu and Ess join him.   
"Damn it!" shouts Cee. He and the others follow as well and start to shoot. As they do the other soldiers appear and began to fire back. Zee gets one of them and Aii gets the jump on another. As Cee runs to get a better shot, he gets attacked. He quickly pulls out his sword and begins to fight the enemy. They both clash with each other, swinging their swords around. The battle was short and Cee was able to get the advantage. He thrusted his sword into the enemy, pushing as hard as he could as he felt the blade pass through the body. He pulls out his sword and goes to look for the others.   
"Those guys weren't so tough." Arr says as he cleans off his blade.   
"Damn it Arr, what the hell is your problem?!" shouts Cee as he returned. "What you did was reckless! The enemy could have spotted the explosions and could have pin pointed where we are, if they haven't already!"   
"Hey, I'm the squad leader and you do what I say or else!"   
"Fuck what you say!"   
"What was that?!"   
The two of them begin to charge at one another but are cut off by Zee and Ess.   
"Hey, quit that shit already! We have a mission to do, now let's do it!" Zee shouts as he holds Cee back.   
"FINE, but when we get back to base don't think this conduct of yours won't be reported!" warns Arr. He begins to walk towards the inside of the city as Quu and Ess join him.   
"Come on, just calm down." Vee says to Cee.   
"Yeah, we'll get this done and go back home, then you can see Rachel again." Aii says.   
"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Cee says.   
They all follow Arr into the town and into darkness. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8:  
  
"My thoughts, what are you doing to me!?" Cee yells some more as Venus continues to scan his mind. Goku, who has no idea what's going on, just watches with amazement.   
"GRRRR......GET OUT OF MY MIND!"   
Cee finally gets the strength to throw Sailor Venus from his arms into Goku's, who was so surprised at this that he almost droped her. Cee grabs his head with both his hands as he stumbles around a bit before falling to the ground. Slowly returning to his feet he glares at Sailor Venus in Goku's arms and gives a snarl. He had no idea what he just experianced, all he knew was that it hurt like hell. It was something he couldn't explain, he could just feel her, feel her inside him, inside his mind, inside his soul. He still felt weak and disorinted from her attack and figuring it better to retreat and recover than stay and fight in his condition, he hovered off the ground and flew back to his teammates.   
"What did you do to him?" Goku finally manages to ask.   
"I, I'm not sure. I somehow managed to read his thoughts. I've never done that to anybody before." responds Sailor Venus, a little shaken. She never took her eyes off Cee as he disappeared. "Listen, when I saw his thoughts, I felt something I can't understand. I don't think he's really evil, he's just confused, blinded by something. He has a lot of anger in him and that's what's clouding his mind. I sensed good in his heart."   
Goku just gave her a glance. He didn't know what was going on now anymore than he did from the start, especially who this woman was and what was she talking about. All he knew is that by judging the strength of Cee, he had to get back to his friends before the worst happend to any of them. Venus just kept staring into the sky thinking about the feelings and experiance that she just went through.   
'Yes, there was good in his heart, no, in his soul.'   
  
Vegeta grunted feeling Chance's knee collide with his stomach. The next thing he felt was the stings of Chance's punches being laid across his face and one final one sending him stumbling to the ground. Vegeta didn't even have a chance to get up, he could feel hands reaching for his saiyan armor collar and throwing him up against a tree trunk. The force made him stumble foward but Chance's foot being thrusted into Vegeta's chest backed him back against the trunk hard again. More and more hits were laid across his face and body, with each shot Vegeta could feel himself groaning, each body blow took more and more out of him until he could barely stand. Feeling Chance's hand around his throat holding him up Vegeta struggled to breathe and glared at his opponent.   
"I told you Vegeta, no challenge. I've read your powerlevel and I'm way above it, at 13,000,000. You never had a chance from the start."   
Chance pulled Vegeta foward by his throat and then slammed the back of his head back against the tree hearing him give a sharp grunt.   
"The only thing now is to think of what to do with you. I could kill you in one shot, but that wouldn't be very fun. Maybe I'll just keep beating the hell out of you until you pass out."   
Giving an evil grin he released Vegeta's throat and began to pummel the saiyan prince giving him gut shot after gut shot. Even though Vegeta was wearing his saiyan armor it still didn't help to soften the blows, he could still feel the impacts of Chance's fists crushing his insides. A sudden nearby explosion distracted the warrior from what he was doing and he turned his head to the side to see Piccolo's body skid out from a cloud of smoke.   
"Being a little messy aren't we?" Chance asked Rosh as he watched him hover inches above the ground after Piccolo.   
"Just making sure the job's done. If these guys won't give us the dragonballs then we have to elimenate them, the commander says we can't have any opposition on our mission."   
"In that case you care if I beat on the namek for a while? This saiyan isn't any fun at all." Chance said giving Vegeta one last punch to the face knocking him to the ground.   
"Since when did you start to like having fun? You're usually the serious one."   
"Yeah well it's been too long since I've been in a good fight, I just want to make the moment last."   
Rosh gave a slight chuckle while Chance cracked his knuckles. He slowly advanced on Piccolo but failed to notice Piccolo's eyes starting to glow yellow. In an instant he turned his head towards Chance and two yellow lasers shot out from his eyes catching him offguard. Rosh was too stunned to do anything but watch as his commrade got blasted to the side and rolled on the ground. Seeing Piccolo turn his head towards him from the corner of his eye it was his turn to get hit with another attack, this one in the form of a beam from Piccolo's mouth. Rosh's body flew across the ground and he managed to flip himself back up to his feet, but just as he did, through the smoke filled cloud Piccolo busted through running at full speed towards him. He thrusted his arm at Rosh and it immediately stretched out, so fast that Rosh had no time to react. He felt Piccolo's hand grab his throat as he grabbed his wrist with both hands, the force of Piccolo's extending arm was enough to make Rosh's feet skid across the ground until his back slammed into a tree. Giving a loud surprised grunt he quickly reacted back by pointing his left hand towards the still charging namek and fired an energy wave at him, but Piccolo was able to destroy it before it hit with another mouth beam. Finally managing to pull Piccolo's hand off his throat he struggled to keep it at bay, but Piccolo's hand remained inches away from Rosh's face, and all he could do for the moment was watch as Piccolo opened his palm and began to form an energy ball in it.   
"You filthy namek!" Chance called out appearing out of nowhere and blasting Piccolo in the ribs. He fell to the ground as Chance readied another blast, but Chance gave out a sharp cry as a blast of cold ice hit his arm freezing it.   
"Shine aqua illusion!" Sailor Mercury called out delivering another cold blast at Chance, this one hitting him in the chest.   
"What the hell?!" he cried out watching the ice spread across his body. "You stupid little bitch, you can't beat me!"   
Quickly thrusting his left arm at Mercury he caught her with a small energy ball that threw her to the ground before she could fire off another blast. With a few mumbles he brought his knee up and smashed the ice on his arm freeing it, but he was soon blasted again by another energy attack.   
"Our fight isn't over yet." Vegeta said trying to catch his breath back.   
"So eager to die?" Chance said getting to his feet, "You're a fool saiyan, and now it's time to emberrass you!"   
Chance started a head on charge towards Vegeta, and right as he reached him Vegeta swung, but Chance was fast, he disappeared from sight and momentarily appeared behind him. Giving another swing Vegeta hit nothing but air and quickly regained himself to swing again, but this time Chance caught his fist. He attacked fast, the hits came from all sides and Vegeta's head rocked back and forth. With a final kick he swatted the saiyan prince away, and no sooner than he did A.J came flying by Chance's side.   
"Incoming Chance!" he warned as both he and Chance hovered out of the way of some incoming energy beams. They slammed into the ground and Cody landed with his arms raised over his head, glowing green with energy. Releasing it towards the two warriors, Chance put a hand up in front of him creating an invisable energy shield, and the blast of green energy washed over it.   
"Nice try!" Chance shouted out putting his hand down, but the cry of A.J made him look to the side. A.J's body was enveoped in electricity and he slumped to the ground trying to shake the attack off. With Chance distracted Cody appeared in front of him kicking him across the head and sending Chance skidding along the ground. A.J growled as he got back to his feet and turned his attention to the side to see Sailor Jupiter facing him.   
"Stupid girl!" A.J shouted waving his hand up, sending a massive gust of wind from his hand headed for the sailor soldier. The gust ripped away at the ground sending dirt and rocks into the air and Jupiter tried to hold her arms in front of her face to block the attack, but she was thrown off her feet and into a tree. Immediately after attacking A.J's scouter went off and he looked to the side again and vanished right as a wall of flame shot by. He kept appearing and disappearing as he dodged the walls of fire thrown by Sailor Mars. Appearing one last time he pointed his hand towards the girl and sent an energy wave for her, but Ryan was able to grab Mars and move her out of harms way.   
"I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you'd better get out of here now!" he said putting Mars down, but a shot to his chest by A.J sent the fighter flying backwards into a nearby tree. While he slumped down out of the imprint he left behind Tiffany glided over the ground backwards with Gohan in hot pursuit of her.   
"I'm getting tired of fighting with a kid!" she protested blocking Gohan's attacks. She knocked him to the side and sensing something behind her, ducked out of the way of a line of roses being thrown at her. Rolling to the ground she looked back at the roses embeded in the tree trunk and looked back to see Tuxedo Mask charging for her with his cane drawn to attack. He swung at her, swinging this way and that as he tried to land a hit, but the young girl was able to sway away from the strikes.   
"This is getting on my nerves!" Tiffany cried out still dodging the swings. She quickly grabed the end of Tuxedo Mask's cane with her left hand and with a thrust of her right, she broke it in half. Now with Tiffany's turn to attack she gave some well aimed kicks upside the mask man's head, and with a final kick sent him into the side of a tree, he gave a loud grunt as his body made a sickning thud.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried out rushing to his aid.   
"Get out of here, you have to get to safety." mumbled Tuxedo Mask trying to get up.   
"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Sailor Moon said putting her arms around him.   
"Time to finish this game!" Tiffany shouted out hovering above the ground again, her body was begining to glow blue and tiny orbs of energy were forming around her. She was just about to attack when once again Gohan interveined by kicking Tiffany in the back of the head. With a growl she quickly jumped to her feet and charged, the fight was quick and Gohan was caught by a barrage of hits that sent him to the ground.   
"These Earthlings are persistant" she mumbled to herself watching Gohan get back to his feet. She was joined by Chance, A.J and Rosh, and the four of them were back-to-back with the Z-warriors surrounding them.   
"Think we should just finish them all in one shot?" Chance asked.   
"Sure, why not." responded A.J.   
"Hey wait, I think I see the commander!" Tiffany said looking to the sky. She and the others saw Cee slowly flying above the treelines, he was holding his head in his hands and they could tell something was wrong with him, he was trying to remain flying but collapsed to the ground in a heap.   
"COMMANDER!" Tiffany cried flying to his aid. The others followed her.   
"Commander! Commander are you alright, what happened!?" she says again, but as she reaches Cee's side she discovers him shaking and holding his head.   
"Commander, what did they do to you?" she asks very concerned.   
"That...girl....my ...mind."   
"Commander, it'll be okay, we'll take you back to the ship." says Chance helping Cee to his feet. "NO! We still.....need the....dragonballs!"   
"But Commander, you're hurt!" Tiffany pleads.   
"My pain...isn't important...right now. We've come all this...way for those balls. I'm not giving up now!"   
As Cee gets back to his feet, Goku and Sailor Venus arrive. The other senshi run to greet Venus and check if she's alright.   
"Goku, I'm through playing these childish games!" Cee anounces, still weary from his encounter. "I've given you far too many chances to hand over the dragonballs! If you want to be stubborn then that's fine with me, but don't blame me if your friends die. If it takes the deaths of your friends to make you talk then so be it!"   
Cee and his team prepare to attack once more. The Z-warriors and the sailor soldiers know that they can not withstand another attack, however, they take fighting positions. "Commander Cee!" a voice shouts out from above.   
As everyone looks up, they see another man floating above them. He is wearing a type of saiyan armor, it's all white with two shoulder pads and a rather long leg pad hanging from his belt. On the back of the armor are two rods that have dark green orbs at the end of them. He sort of resembles Cee, except having blue hair and no goatee.   
"Commander, I'm sorry to interrupt."   
"Electron, is that you?" asks Cee.   
"Yes, Frost sent me. The ships have landed and he requests your team to return at once."   
"Frost? Who's Frost?" a beaten up Piccolo asks the other Z-warriors.   
"I don't know." Goku answers.   
"Well Goku," Cee says as he turns to face the Z-warriors, "Looks like you got a lucky break. But next time we meet I'll make sure to finish the job. I'll find those dragonballs with or without your help, but remember, don't interfere with our plans, or else!"   
As Cee and his team fly off with Electron, Cee gives one last bit of advice,   
"Remember, you and your friends have been warned.....DO NOT INTERFERE!"   
They disappear in the distance and the battered Z-warriors regroup and try to help their wounded comrades.   
"Is everyone okay?" asks Goku.   
"Yeah, we were able to survive." answers Piccolo.   
"It looks like we're going to have to get some senzu beans" says Gohan as he helps Alex to his feet.   
"That guy said Frost has landed, does that mean he's here on Earth?" asks Tien.   
"It would seem so." Piccolo answers again, "I can sense another huge powerlevel."   
"Oh man, those guys...were stronger than I thought." says an injured Yamcha. He was holding on to his ribs which he knew were broken.   
"Yeah...I thought we were...gonners." Cody says grunting between breaths.   
"What are we going to do? If we fight them again...we might not be so lucky." Yamcha whines.   
"We have to...try something, we can't...let them get the dragonballs." claims Ryan.   
"Ryan's right, if they ....get the dragonballs, then that's the end of us." adds Krillin walking up to the group holding his arm.   
"Well whatever we do we better hope it works." says Piccolo.   
As the Z-warriors help each other to their feet and ponder what to do to prevent Team C from getting the dragonballs, a forgotten group of girls and one guy in a tuxedo remain in complete confusion as to what is going on. They came to the battlefield to fight, but instead meet these group of extremly powerful warriors from space. To top that off another group of warriors that they never knew existed were right in front of them and seemed to posses even greater power than them, the sailor soldiers.   
"Hey, I got a question of my own."   
The Z-warriors turn around to see the group of forgotten fighters.   
"Who are you guys?" Sailor Moon asks.   
"Umm, I think...we should be asking...you that." says Yumi.   
"You mean you don't know who we are?" asks Sailor Mars, a little shocked. "We are the Sailor soldiers, sworn to protect the universe from evil."   
Sailor Moon nodded, "I'm Sailor Moon and these are my friends Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and of course Tuxedo Mask."   
"Sailor...soldiers?" says Alex.   
"I've never heard of them." states Chiaotzu.   
"Me either." says Ryan.   
"WHAT!?" exclaims Sailor Moon. "You haven't? You must have heard about five super cool girls and one major hunkster fighting evil in some point in time!"   
All the Z-warriors shake their head no.   
"Wait, I think I've heard of you." Yamcha said clearing his throat.   
"Seen them at that strip club you go to a lot or something?" Cody asked nudging Yamcha on the elbow.   
"HEY!" Mars shouted.   
"No, no." Yamcha said waving his hands in the air. "I mean I remember something from years ago, when there were all these rumors of monsters attacking people and then not too long ago when there was that big crystal thing in the center of Tokyo."   
"Yeah I remember that thing, but wasn't that some millitary incident or something?" Alex asked.   
"No. It was the dark moon family." Sailor Moon answered.   
"The what?" Yumi asked giving Sailor Moon a weird look. "Dark moon family?"   
"Yeah it's kinda a long story about them." Jupiter said.   
"Yeah alright." Yumi leaned against Cody and whispered in his ear. "They're nuts."   
"Well in a way I don't blame you all for not knowing who we are, after all we haven't fought in over three years now." says Sailor Mercury.   
"Yeah, that might explain why we didn't do so good." adds Sailor Jupiter.   
"The reason you didn't 'do so good', is because you're weak!" bursts out Vegeta. "I alone have the power to defeat Frieza and his followers, unlike Kakarott and these sorry excuses for fighters!" Vegeta's voice surprised everyone for a minute there, they had just about forgotten Vegeta was still there.   
"Would you shut-up Vegeta! I didn't see you doing a good job yourself!" yells Tien.   
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yells Vegeta.   
"Guys, that's enough fighting." pleads Goku again trying to calm down Vegeta and Tien, but Vegeta will not hear it.   
"Fuck this, I'm getting rid of Frieza once in for all!"   
The angry Vegeta takes off through the air in a blinding speed leaving everyone else behind.   
"Good ridance." Tien says.   
"I still don't trust him." Ryan mumbled.   
"So now what do we do? We can't beat those people." Alex says.   
"Don't say that, I'm sure there's a way, right Goku?" says Zaria.   
"I'm afraid I don't know about this one you guys. I'm not sure if we have what it takes." answers Goku.   
"What do you mean dad?" asks Gohan.   
"Don't worry Gohan, your father is a little weak from the battle, I'm sure he doesn't mean that. Goku, we can't give up so easily, we will find a way to beat them." says Piccolo.   
"Well first of all, I think we should all get better aquainted before we figure out the situation we're in."   
The Z-warriors look behind them and see the other soldiers they've forgotten about again.   
"Yeah, like you still haven't told us who you are yet." Sailor Moon says. "Or how is it you can fly around and stuff. Are you guys soldiers from the Alliance or something?"   
"Soldiers? Us soldiers?" Zaria stated.   
"That would explain how you all are so strong." Mars remarked.   
"You guys are some of those bio super soldiers right? Yeah that explains everything! You all are some top secret millitary project fighting against those things!" Sailor Moon triumphantly stated. Everyone just gave her a blank stare.   
"No. We're not soldiers." Piccolo stated.   
"Well regardless if you're soldiers or not, we're all fighting for the same purpose aren't we?" asks Tuxedo mask.   
"What? You want to fight along with us?" Ryan said shocked at the statement.   
"But you're too weak, we had to save you all during the fighting." says Alex.   
"Yeah, you'll only get in our way." says Cody.   
"What good will you do us?" asks Yumi.   
"WHAT!?" remarks Sailor Mars.   
"What do you mean by 'too weak'!?" asks Sailor Jupiter.   
"Yeah, that's what I want to know!" adds Sailor Moon.   
"You're calling us useless?" asks Sailor Venus.   
"You heard me, you almost got us killed trying to save you!" repeats Alex.   
"If you want to help us, then stay out of our way." Ryan says glaring at the senshi.   
"Who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do?!" Jupiter shouts out getting right in the faces of the Z-warriors. "We've saved this world plenty of times before and we don't need people like you to order us around!"   
"HA! Saved the world? Saved it from what? What could five little girls in mini-skirts and skimpy outfits save the world from? You should stick to dancing in the strip clubs in those outfits instead of trying to fight on the battlefield." Cody blurts out.   
"Yeah stick to giving out lap dances instead of fighting, cause I'm sure you're all better at that." Yumi adds.   
"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Jupiter shouts out clutching her fist into a ball. Feeling her anger at it's boiling point she lunges for Yumi, striking her across the cheek. In an instant Yumi regained herself and threw a swing for Jupiter, and before long the two groups clashed trying to pull the two apart.   
"Everyone, please, that's enough fighting for right now." Goku says again trying to calm everyone down.   
The Z-warriors managed to restrain Yumi and the senshi were trying to calm down Jupiter.   
"He's right, we're all friends here not enemies. We don't mean any disrespect to anyone, we just want to help in any way we can. This new threat is something greater than any of us expected, I'm sure you feel the same way to. Which is why I'm proposing we work together. I know we know nothing about each other or on what's going on, but we do know we're fighting for the same reason...peace."   
"And what makes you think we want your help? We were doing just fine until you came along." Ryan said.   
"Oh yeah you were doing just great with your face in the dirt!" Jupiter snaped back.   
"Listen you bitch.."   
"Ryan!" Zaria called out trying to calm down her brother. "That's enough for now, let's just hear them speak. We at leat can give them that much before we decide on anything."   
"Thank you." Tuxedo Mask says. "As I said, we might be of some help, perhaps we can give you some information you don't know yet."   
"I'm afraid you have it all wrong." Piccolo said. "It's you who has no idea of the threat that's going on here. You may mean well but the facts are still the facts. We've never heard of any of you up until now."   
"Yeah how do we know you're not with them? Sure is a coincedence you showed up when they did." Yumi said.   
"Of all the things in the, how dare you put us in the same league as them!" Jupiter yelled out. She was getting more and more enraged.   
"You really don't trust us?" Venus asked.   
"We just can't trust you so easily is all I'm saying. The truth is even if you're on our side, you're still not strong enough. You'd only be in the way."   
"Piccolo that's enough." Goku finally spoke up. He felt now it was his time to clear up things. "Listen, this battle doesn't concern any of you. This was something I started two yeas ago, and something I must finish now before the same mistake happens again. I know you all mean well, but the best help you can do is to not help at all."   
"So what are you saying? You're just going to ignore us?" Sailor Moon asked.   
"We just can't accept your help. That's all." Goku said. "Because of my mistake my friends have now been caught into this. I don't want anymore innocent people getting into this as well when they have a chance to stay out."   
"Listen everyone, it's better this way, trust us." Zaria said stepping foward. "We're sorry."   
There was silence after that. The sailor soldiers and Tuxedo Mask didn't know what to say, they didn't know what to do. Each one just stared at each of the Z-warriors with a feeling of betrayel. They wanted to help because it was just as much their fight as well, but it seemed there would be no convencing Goku and the others.   
"But," stammered Sailor Moon at a loss for words. "You can't fight them by yourselves, you saw what they can do."   
"Yes we saw what they can do, which is why we must fight them by ourselves." Goku said. Looking back at the rest of the Z-warriors he gave a nod and started to hover off the ground. The senshi all remained silent, watching each of the fighters float up into the sky. Niether of them expected something like this would happen, they just watched Goku and the others fly away.   
"I can't believe this." Sailor Jupiter finally said breaking the silence. "Just who do they think they are!"   
"Don't they realize this is just as much our fight as theirs?" Sailor Moon said.   
"Well I for one am not going to let it end like this! I'm going to find out just who they are!"   
"Easy Jupiter." Mercury said trying to calm her friend down.   
"Yes. Maybe it would be a good idea to find out who they are." Mars said. "And I know just how to do that."   
With the senshi plotting on what they were going to do next Sailor Venus remained quiet, she was too busy thinking about things. She was trapped in a daze, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't overcome this aura that she could still feel around her. She could still feel him, hear him, breathe him and see him. Gazing at the sky in the direction he took off in she cluthced her chest and wondered what was happening. What was this new feeling? She felt a strange new sense of pain in her heart and now all she could think of was him. All she could think of.....was Cee.  
  
Korin's tower  
  
"Well now isn't this a strange turn of events. Who would've guessed the two of them would've run into each other." Korin mumbled to himself. He gave a soft sigh and rubbed his furry chin. He had been keeping tabs on everything that had been going on and wondered what would now happen. He had figured Goku and the others would come to accept help, but he never knew Goku was holding all the responsibillity for what happened on Namek on his shoulders.   
"He feels the blame is his for Frieza still being alive so he refuses the help of others, but he doesnt fully know that their help is what he needs the most. Goku don't be afraid to let others fight in this battle as well, it is no longer your fight, but everyone's on this planet." Pausing for a minute he took in a deep breath and exhaled. "That girl. What is her role in all this? I believe all things happen for reasons, so perhaps she may play a very important role in this war, more important than anyone can realize, more so than she can realize."  
  
3:30 p.m  
Ogata millitary base, Tokyo  
  
Ogata base, named after a famous japanese soldier from way back in 1954 who along with a well known scientist, defeated a terrible menance that threatend old Tokyo. After recieving word of the invading force Tetsuo returned to the base to inform his men and to get them ready for the upcoming battle. They had now recieved word where the estimated landing zone would be and were making final checks and arrangements on all equipment. The garages and hanger bays were filled with troops running back and forth giving out orders and driving various vehicles. Among them were Tetsuo as well as Sargent Rikumaru and Captain Azaka, they were patroling the grounds in a jeep making sure they had what they needed.   
"So what do you predict our arrival time to be?" General Tetsuo asked Azaka in japanese.   
"Judging by what we're taking and the estimated landing zone, I'd say roughly close to two hours."   
"Two hours. I had hoped we would get there sooner then that but I guess there was no getting around it."   
"General sir, what about our maser cannons or combat suits? Won't we be taking them?" Sargent Rikumaru asks when Azaka came to a stop. He noticed all that were joining the convoy were tanks, suply vehicles and troop transports. The only air support that seemed to be coming along where a squadren of helicopters and a small unit of jets.   
"There's no need, the rest of the equipment would delay our arrival time even more. Besides our standred equipment should be enough, there's only two ships." the general answered as the three men stepped out of the jeep. They walked to a group of tanks that were ready for departure.   
"Everything's ready General. Tank core is set to go at your command." a soldier said as he saluted.   
"Very good." Tetsuo said saluting back. "As you were." The soldier nodded and climbed up the side of the tank and got in.   
"General! Sargent sir! Helicopter units all prepared for takeoff!" shouted another soldier running up to the three men. The general nodded his approval and the soldier returned to his post.   
"It seems like everything is set." Azaka commented looking around.   
"Yes. This day will mark a great turning point in our history. This is the day we will show that we our capable of defending our land on our own. We will not hold back once we arrive, let's give it everything we've got and rid our contry of this menance. We shall do this for Neo Japan!" "Yes sir!" both Azaka and Rikumaru respond. Gving a nod Tetsuo climbs aboard his commanding tank and reaches for the loud speaker. Clearing his throat he calls for the attention of all his men and giving a moment of silence as he looks at the faces of each and every one of them, gives the order to move out. With a war cry the men rush to their apropriate transport and the line of millitary vehicles begins to depart from Ogata base on their journy to confront the alien menance. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9:  
  
3:37 p.m  
Shinja city, ship landing site  
  
Team C and Electron continue to cut through the sky as they race back to the landing site of Frost's ship. As they near the site, Cee notices the ruins of a recently destroyed city below them.   
"What happened down there?" he asks looking at the destruction below.   
"There was a city here, so Frost had it destroyed." responds Electron. "It was in the way of the landing site."   
"That's typical." says Cee. "So what is it that Frost wants this time?"   
"He's called everyone together so he can brief us about our missions."   
"In that case, I guess it's time to put everything into effect."   
"Yeah, it's finally time."   
They all reach the ship and land. Once inside Electron takes them down the winding halls to Frost's chambers. Inside, the other teams that Frost called on were already waiting. The teams assembled were to be the main force in repelling the attack of Earth's armies, looking for the dragonballs and especially fighting off Goku and the others. Frost had expected that there might be some heavy resistance when they landed, and since he decided to cut off from his main fleet and land his ship ahead on Earth before the rest of his fleet, he brought all the strongest fighters he had to keep Goku at bay in case he should attack and enough troops to hold off the Earth's army until the rest of his fleet arrived. The fighters assembled were in fact a pretty impressive group on their own. There was of course Commander Cee and Team C, who Earth's fighters already had the privillage of meeting, Electron who was leading Fireball, Channel, Icer and Onyx, who were half of the New Ginyu Force, the Assassins who were Frost's personal team, and finally the Turles Corp led by Turles. They were some of the last remaining saiyans that survived the destruction of Vegeta. Along with the teams were Captain Zayus who was captain of the ship and it's crew, a warrior named Dusty who was in charge of the second ship that landed with Frost's main ship, and a small handful of other soldiers were gathered there as well. As Cee walks in he isn't the least bit surprised to see Isicle standing by Frost's side.   
"Ahhh, Commander Cee, so nice of you to join us. So how was your encounter with Goku and his friends?" asks Frost as Team C takes their place.   
"Well, they are strong, but still are no match for us. I assure you they will pose no threat to us and Frieza's plans for this planet."   
"That's good to know, and did you find out the where abouts of the dragonballs?"   
"No sir, as expected, Goku refused to tell."   
"Hmmm, well the dragonballs aren't our main concern at the moment anyways. They can wait."   
"Huh? They're not?" asks Levi, the leader of the Assassins. He was a mysterious fighter dressed in an all black body suit. No one has ever seen his face due to the mask that covers it. The only facial features to be seen are his eyes and his hair that dangles from a hole in the back of his mask. He was joined by Angel, Mouth, Jimmard and Bronx, the other members of the Assassins. They were all ruthless cut-throats that were known for doing all the dirty work for Frost. Every mission they ever accepted they always got it done by any means neccesary, no matter how difficult it was or who they were up against. Cee really didn't care for them, in fact he really didn't care for anybody there except for his comrades.   
"No, our main concern for the time being is securing a landing zone for the arrival of Frieza. Once this has been established then we are to plant the tree of might. Frieza won't be landing for a few days, so we can wait on gathering the dragonballs for now. However we can not put off planting the tree of might, so Turles, I'm sure you and your team can handle planting it."   
"Yes sir, we shall have it planted by tonight. I can assure you that you can put your faith in me and my team."   
Cee scoffed under his breath. 'What a suck-up.' he thought watching Turles give his salute.   
"Very good, with the tree planted then it will only be a matter of time before it bears it's first fruit. If everything goes according to schedule then the harvest shall be ready when Frieza lands. Turles you have yet to disappoint me, make sure you stay that way." Frost said giving the saiyan a glare. "Now Electron, your task is to take the New Ginyu Force to collect the dragonballs once we recieve the dragon scouters. The other ships should be arriving within the day."   
"Yes sir, we won't let you down."   
"Good. Now Dusty, it is your job to have your infantry units secure this landing site no matter what. We can not have the Earthlings or any others snooping around here. Captain Zayus, I want you to stay monitoring the rest of my fleet as well as General Isicle's. Notify us when they are within Earth's orbit."   
Dusty and Zayus responded back with a salute.   
"Now Levi, you're in charge of seeking out Goku's hiding place and bringing him before us. You may do it any way you please, but remember, do not kill him."   
"Not kill him?" Angel blurted out, "What about his friends?"   
"You may do as you like with them. Frieza only wants Goku alive at any cost, understand?"   
"Yes Frost." Levi answered.   
"Now Commander, you and your team will guard this ship and the others once they arrive. Should Goku and his friends try to attack, eliminate them. We can not have any endangerment of this mission, things must go according to plan. Do you understand?"   
"Yes sir." says Cee.   
"If you need, all men under my command are now under your command as well, including the teams here."   
"I appreciate your generousity sir, but after my encounter with Goku's friends my team should be more than enough for..."   
"Frost sir!" a voice calls out interupting Cee. Everyone's attention is momentarily diverted to a young man rushing into the room.   
"This had better be important for interupting this meeting Erron." Frost said.   
"Uh, it is sir. Radars have picked up a small group heading in this direction. We have reason to believe it's a small army of some kind. Perhaps the station we encountered before landing here warned them of our arrival."   
"What, an army is coming?" asks Isicle, almost shocked at the fact the Earth would send an army to fight. "What do they hope to accomplish against us?"   
"How long until it arrives?" asks Frost.   
"They should be arriving in an hour or two."   
"Sir, shall I prepare the infantry for battle?" asked Dusty.   
"Yes. We'll have a little surprise waiting for the earthlings when they arrive." Frost said with an evil grin. "You know how to handle this Dusty."   
"Consider it taken care of." Dusty says saluting before he exits.   
"Very well, you all have recieved your orders." says Frost as he turns towards the groups of teams. "Now carry them out, and remember, Frieza isn't the only one who doesn't like to be disappointed!"   
"YES SIR!" everyone says as they salute before exiting the room.   
  
"This is it, Kimika I want you to mobilize all units, including our artillery and the C.A.T's for combat. We're expecting to have some visitors in a while." Dusty said as he entered the main room for the second ship that landed, the troops and weapons ship.   
"We're already going into battle? We haven't even been on this planet that long." Kimika remarked back.   
"Yeah I know, but these earthlings have been able to track us down somehow. Erron was able to spot a small army on radar and they should be showing up here within the next hour or so."   
"A small army? Then why all the fuss?"   
Dusty looked to his side to see Reeve come out of one of the doors, brushing a hand through his brown hair to get it away from his eyes.   
"Because Reeve, we don't exactly know what these earthlings are capable of. Cee wants to make sure that we have no interuptions on our mission, we can not afford to fail this time."   
"Eh, I still think you're overdoing it a little by getting everything you've got ready. I mean, shouldn't the infantry and the C.A.T's be enough to handle a small army?"   
"Amazons are always safe than sorry." Kimika said. "Besides we've given our word to Cee that we won't fail. We owe the commander our lives and we won't let him down on this mission."   
"You amazons are something else." Reeve said with a chuckle. Kimika was right after all, both she and Dusty were some of the last remaining amazons from planet Alexia, Cee's home planet.   
"But yeah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get everything ready, you know, just in case."   
Dusty nodded, "Then have your men on standby for now, I'll get Erron and we'll get the infantry ready. Kim, you notify the hanger to have the C.A.T's and the mecs armed and fueled. It's time to show these earthlings we mean business."  
  
4:00 p.m  
Hikawa shrine  
  
"Everysince the specticle in the sky, some kind of space explosion perhaps, happened about forty minutes ago we've been getting reports from all over stating that u.f.o's of some kind have been spotted over Shinja city. Some local residents have been sent into a sea of panic and word is being spread that an army convoy has been spotted on the move, presumably towards the city. There is still no word as to what's going on over there, the city itself seems to have been erased from Japan, all contacts there have been lost. I for one folks am determined to get some answers to this so keep sharp watch on our station as I continue coverage by taking a crew to the city of Shinja to find out what's really going on there."   
Shawn turned off the t.v and sighed. "What is going on?" he wondered to himself. He was trying to put things together, first he sees Rei and the others outside looking at the sky when he first saw those five red dots. After that the girls suddenly leave without saying a word and when they came back Darien was with them and they all looked a little, well, a little depressed. Now there's these reports of u.f.o's being seen everywhere not to mention that weird explosion in the sky. For the time being he didn't know what to think anymore, in fact he was getting tired of it. He decided he needed to get out of his room and did so, walking by the meditation room.   
'Still closed.' he thought walking by. When the girls came back they immediately locked themselves up in there and to Shawn's knowledge haven't come out since. He started to get another bad feeling about things. He hated it when that happened. Giving his head a shake to clear his thoughts he kept on walking by.   
'I wonder what Grandpa Hino and Eiji are up to.'   
  
Inside the meditation room the girls along with Darien, and Luna and Artemis who had stayed behind when the girls left, were gathered around the fire yet again. Rei had been trying to find out more information not only about the enemies they encountered earlier but also about the other group that fought with them, the Z-warriors.   
"Anything yet?" Lita asked. Out of everyone she was the most impatient to find out more. She really wanted to get back at them for calling her weak and useless.   
"No not yet. I'm having a hard time trying to find anything. The whole balance seems to be off now. It feels like there's some huge disturbance all around us. It's really making things difficult."   
"Well don't over exert yourself Rei. We don't want you getting hurt." Ami warned.   
"Don't worry, I'll fine."   
"I can't believe the things they said to us." grumbles Serena. "They didn't have to be so mean about it."   
"Yeah I can't wait to see them again and see the look on their faces when we show them just how 'weak' we are. Those jerks."   
"What I would like to know is why haven't we heard about them before?" Luna asked. "Don't you find it a little bit strange?"   
"Well I just assumed they were super soldiers or something. If you had seen the way they were moving around the place, they were almost as strong as those guys we faced." Serena said.   
"But they did say so themselves they weren't soldiers." Darien said.   
"Sweety, did you think that if they really were top secret governmental bio genetic enhanced humanoid soldier people they'd tell us?"   
"Actually, maybe we have heard of them before we just didn't know it." Artemis said.   
"Huh? And what do you mean by that?" asked Serena.   
"Well, Mina you said one of them mentioned that they knew about the time the Dark moon family attacked, except that they thought it was some kind of millitary deal right?"   
"Yeah that's right." Mina responded.   
"Well, perhaps we've heard about something that involved them from the past, just that like them, we thought it was a millitary issue to."   
"What? No way." Lita remarked overhearing the conversation.   
"Well, it doesn't sound that farfetched." said Ami.   
"Yes I must admit Artemis, that is a possibillity." Luna said.   
"So all we have to do is think about what we've heard in the past that didn't involve us." Serena said.   
"But there has been quite a commotion going on lately with the millitary and the federation." Ami said again. "With all the fighting going on the news always says that it's a millitary issue. Even though this is an era of peace it still seems that the fighting won't ever end."   
"Yeah all the things I can think of that happend these past few years have always involved the millitary in some way." Mina added.   
"Even so let's try to think. There has to be some incident we could recognize them from." Luna said. Everyone thought for a moment, cept for Rei who was still praying by the fire. It was pretty hard to point something out to link the Z-warriors to, there was the attack on Colony-99, the brief Alliance battle between the americans and the group of mutants who were sent down from one of the rogue colonies, the incident involving some freak insects that turned out to be some government science conspiracy and the brief battle in the artic that people claimed was an alien attack but later was proven to be yet another failed attempt from the Federation. All of which were taken care of by the millitary.   
"Wait." Darien said thinking of something, "I think I got something. Remember that time from a few years back when it was all over the news about two mysterious pods landing in one of the japanese districts which was later destroyed?"   
"I remember that, everybody that saw the news report kept talking about it months after it happend." commented Lita.   
"That's right, nobody could figure out what was going on, some said it was an actually alien attack and others claimed it was some millitary ordeal again." added Ami.   
"Exactly. There was also that strange group of fighters that appeared and fought with them before the broadcast was stopped."   
"Yeah, YEAH! That green guy that was there back then, he was there today to!" blurted out Serena.   
"So then you think the guys we ran into today were some of the ones from back then to?" asked Mina.   
"Had to have been. That would explain everything." Lita said snapping her fingers. "Yeah know we know who they are!"   
"Wait don't you think we're coming to conclusions a little too early?" Luna asked. "Didn't they clarify that battle as another federation attack?"   
"But Luna it does make sense, after all these guys moved around just like those did plus the fact that that green guy was deffinately one of them." stated Serena.   
"Serena does have a good point." Ami said.   
"So all we need to do now is find them and get the truth out of them!" Lita said.   
"Ok, well even if these are the same people from back then, just how exactly are we going to find them?" Artemis asked.   
The room became silent for a minute.   
"Um, well, I don't know." Lita mumbled. Artemis just sighed.   
"Everyone, I think I found something." Rei said surprising everyone. During the whole discusion on things they almost forgot she was still praying by the fire.   
"What is it?" Mina asked.   
"I, I think I know where those five fighters are at."   
"The five fighters?" asked Serena.   
"That's right. We were so overcome with finding out who that other group of people were we almost forgot the real threat at hand." commented Ami.   
"Yeah, the deal with those five people in those pods." Mina said.   
"Right. We should focus on the real threat instead of getting sidetracked on things." Luna scolded. "We can't let other matters get in the way of what's going on."   
"Luna's right, first things first. So what did you learn?" Artemis asked.   
"It was their energy that was throwing off the balance of things. I think I've managed to locate the center of it though, and if I'm correct then that would be somewhere at Shinja city."   
"Shinja city? What could they want from there?" Darien asked.   
"I can't figure that out yet, but I do think we should turn on the t.v."   
"Huh?" Serena blurted. "What for?"   
"Because, if they're over there then it's sure to be on the news don't you think?"   
  
4:45 p.m.  
Goku's house  
  
Upon returning back to the house everyone was able to get healed back to normal with the help of some senzu beans Goku had around the house. After some quick explaining to Chi-chi and the Ox king about what happened, everyone has gathered around the table and are trying to make sense of the situation at hand.   
"So what do you think they're after?" Gohan asked.   
"If Frieza is in on this, you can bet it's about the dragonballs." answered Yamcha.   
"Great, it's bad enough Garlic Jr. became immortal, but Frieza?" Krillin said.   
"Yeah that's got bad news written all over it." Chiaotzu said.   
"I'm really sorry guys, I thought everything was over on Namek. I never thought anything like this would happen."   
"Don't blame yourself like that Goku. You didn't know, it's not your fault." Piccolo said. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
"Well what I want to know is, what do we do now?" asks Tien. "How are we going to defeat those guys let alone keep the dragonballs away from them?"   
"I don't know, we did get the crap beat out of us by that Team C after all." Alex mumbled. He rested his head on the table and Yumi ran her hand through his hair to sooth him. She knew the poor guy was a nervous wreck and she didn't blame him. After all they went through she wasn't exactly feeling in tip top shape herself.   
"And what's the deal with that Frost guy that one dude mentioned about?" asks Cody. "If he's here on the planet then not only do we have that team to deal with but that other guy as well."   
"Things are just getting out of hand." Krillin mumbled. He took a sip of tea Chichi had made for everyone. "We're really in a fix this time."   
"Come on Krillin don't sound so down." Chiaotzu said.   
"Well I don't see anything to be cheerful about." he mumbled back.   
"I for one refuse to give up." Ryan said. "I'm fighting to the end. After those guys are delt with, Vegeta will be next."   
"Oh think about what you're saying Ryan! You saw how powerful those people were we can't fight them again, we're just not strong enough!" Alex blurted out.   
"No you think about what you're saying! We can't be giving up like this, it's not an option! We have to fight back!"   
"Ryan calm down, we need to get things together first before we do anything." Zaria said trying to calm down her brother.   
"Are you guys really sure there's something we can do?" asked Yamcha. He kept starring into his cup of tea.   
"There has to be something. We can't just give up like this!" Gohan said.   
"Yeah the kid's right. We can think of something." Yumi encouraged.   
"I wish there was something we could do, but this time I'm afraid there might not be." says Goku.   
"GOKU, you can't posibly mean that!" Piccolo says stuned to hear Goku doubt himself. All the Z-warriors are shocked to hear Goku say this as well. As long as they have known him, Goku has never given up on anything.   
"No Goku, you can't, you can't be serious." mumbles Tien.   
"Dad, what do you mean? I don't understand."   
"You're, giving up?" Yamcha asked.   
"I can't believe what I'm hearing, we're just going to hand over the planet just because we lost one little fight?" stated Ryan. "That's bullshit!"   
"Lost one little fight? We barely got out of there with our lives!" Alex shouted. "I agree with Goku, what can we do? We were fighting at full strength and it looked like they were just toying with us the whole time."   
"Well doing anything is better than doing nothing."   
"Well Ryan if you have any ideas feel free to share them." Cody said.   
"I've got something." Zaria said setting down her cup. "Okay, so those guys might be able to beat us when it comes to brute strength but that doesn't mean they'll beat us when it comes to thinking."   
"Thinking?"   
"Yes she's right. The only alternative is to fight stratigically now. If we can't win head on then it'll have to be a battle between minds." stated Piccolo.   
"Yeah you see Dad, we can just out think them."   
"I just, I just don't know." Goku mumbled. The room grew silent again. The others had never seen him like this. They'd never seen Goku doubt himself, they'd never seen him.....afraid.   
"Dad."   
"What is it that you know Goku? Why are you doubting yourself like this?" Ryan asked. He wanted some answers now, he knew Goku found something out otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this. He kept looking at him waiting for a response, but Goku seemed to be staring into space again.   
"Ahem. It really sounds like you guys are having a tough time here. Perhaps I can be of some help then."   
Everyone looks around the room trying to figure out where that voice came from, but Goku knows exactly who it is.   
"What was that?" asks Yumi.   
"I hear him, but I don't see him." Cody said looking around.   
"King Kai is that you?"asks Goku.   
"The one and only. I've been listening to your conversation and it sounds like you're really in a pickle." King Kai responds telepathically from his planet in other world.   
"What's a King Kai?" wonders Yumi scratching her head.   
"He's the one who taught me in other world." answers Goku.   
"Ah I gotcha, the blue cricket thingy that tells corny jokes." she said, "Where's he at? I don't see him anywhere."   
"He's talking to us telepathically." states Piccolo.   
"Tele-what?" asks Cody.   
"Telepathy", Zaria says, "He's talking to us through our minds and can hear what we're saying."   
"Ah."   
"Wait he can hear us?"   
"Yes. I can." King Kai grumbled. The corny joke remark got to him.   
"Ah! Haha, whoops, sorry!" apologizes Yumi and Cody.   
"Anyways, indeed you do have your work cut out for you but all is not entirely hopeless. There is still a chance."   
"Huh? How so?" asks Yamcha.   
"Well from what I know so far Frieza is still off in space somewhere. There's still a while until he reaches the planet so you don't have to worry yourself about him just yet."   
"What about this new guy called Frost?" asks Chiaotzu.   
"Let's see here, Frost and Isicle are two of Frieza's most powerful generals of the Empire. The two of them are of the same race as Frieza, but they're not as strong as him."   
"Not as strong. Well I guess there should be some comfort there." Tien said.   
"Well what about Team C? They made mince-meat out of us earlier." Krillin says.   
"Indeed they are strong, some of Frieza's strongest men. However they're not unbeatable." King Kai says.   
"So what do we do?" Cody asks.   
"Hmm, so far from what I can gather they appear to be after the dragonballs. Not only that but Frieza wants revenge for what happened on Namek. I think he intends to turn the Earth into one of his bases. He's managed to assemble a mighty space armada to invade the planet and he's brought with him some of the most powerful fighters in all the universe."   
"Oh is that all?" Alex says sarcastically.   
"Actually thats not the worst part, Frieza is coming here with his brother."   
"WHAT?!" all the Z-warriors shout out at once. "FRIEZA HAS A BROTHER!?"   
"King Kai, you never told me he had a brother." Goku says.   
"Well, truthfully, I wasn't sure he had another one myself." King Kai says with some nervous laughter.   
"WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY 'ANOTHER ONE'?!" shouts out Yamcha.   
"YOU MEAN FRIEZA HAS TWO BROTHERS?!" asks Krillin.   
"Yes, you mean you didn't know about the other one?" asks King Kai.   
Everybody goes into a state of shock. Two brothers, that was way over everyone's heads.   
"Heh, heh.....whoops." King Kai can only say.   
"This news just keeps getting better and better." says Krillin.   
"So just exactly how are we going to beat all these guys if there're so many and they're so strong?" Alex asks.   
"Well you're on the right track with fighting strategically for now. I just wish I could offer you some advice on this one, but I'm just as stumped as you. The main objective would seem to be stopping Frost's men from gathering all seven dragonballs before Frieza arrives."   
"It's okay King Kai, you've helped us by telling us what's going on." Goku said. "I'm sure we can figure things out on our own from here on."   
"Alright. In that case I'll try to figure out what I can from these guys, but in the mean time you all take care of yourselves and each other. I fear this battle has only just begun." King Kai says before cutting off. There is a small moment of silence between everyone. The news of Frieza coming to Earth with a space fleet to take it over was bad, but learning that Frieza had two brothers was too much to handle.   
"Man this sucks." Cody finally said breaking the silence. "This sucks a big one."   
"We're dead. It's that simple. We're all dead." Alex says resting his head back on the table.   
"Oh come on you guys can't be giving up already." Ryan scolds.   
"Come on Ryan, you remember the stories we heard about Frieza don't you? He seems like a bad-ass, but now there's two more just like him. That's Frieza times three! Three times the badness!" Alex says.   
"Wait, Goku beat him once he can beat him again can't you Goku?" Yamcha asks with high hopes.   
"But Goku barely took on Frieza, I don't even know if he can take on two Frieza's at once let alone three." Tien says bringing Yamcha's spirits crashing down.   
"Tien's right. Even as a super saiyan I'm not even sure myself if I can handle Frieza and his brother. But we don't have to worry about that right now. Like King Kai said they won't be here until a couple of days so what we really need to do is find out how to prevent Frost from gathering the rest of the dragonballs."   
"So now the only question is how are we going to get them before they do?"   
"I guess this is were the thinking comes in." states Yumi.   
"I can't believe we're going to go through with this." Alex mumbles to himself.   
"Well look at it this way, if we can get all the balls before they can we won't even have to fight them, we can just wish for them to go away or something." Yumi said again putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.   
"You think the dragon cant grant that wish?"   
"Sure why not? The only way we'll find out is once we summon him." Yamcha said.   
"Alright we have a new plan. First we focus on collecting all seven balls then we'll think about Frost, Team C and Frieza and his brothers." Goku said. "Now we have to go to Bulma's to get the dragon radar."   
"You don't think those guys have a dragon radar of their own do you?" Alex asks.   
"They shouldn't. The only reason Frieza was able to get the dragonballs on Namek was because they used their scouters to locate the namek villages since they he knew the nameks were hiding the balls there." says Gohan recalling his trip to the planet. "Since the balls are spread all over the planet I'm sure they'll have a much tougher time finding them."   
"We just have to remember to keep our energy down. Remember that you guys." Goku says looking at Ryan, Zaria, Cody Yumi and Alex. Since they were the new members of the group they had no experiance against Frieza's men and had no idea what their scouters could do. "If you put out too much energy then their scouters will pick you up."   
"Don't worry about us, we'll be careful." Ryan says.   
"Alright now we got ourselves a plan." says Yumi. "We can do..."   
"Hey, I don't mean to butt in or anything." says Chi-chi walking into the kitchen, "But I think you should watch this."   
"What is it?" asks Goku.   
"There's something on the television about some spaceships and and army."   
"Space ships?" says Tien.   
"Army?" Yamcha adds.   
Everyone rushes to the living room where Chi-chi and the Ox king are and look at the t.v.  
  
"I'm here reporting live as Neo Japan's army prepares to attack the alien ships that have recently landed." a t.v reporter says, riding along in a news helicopter as an army strolls through the remains of Shinja city down below. As planned by the president of the Alliance, a call was made to the ambassador of Neo Japan to warn him of the alien ships that were due to land. It was planned that the troops from Area 4-20 would be flown over to Neo Japan to confront the menance head on, but upon refusing the help of the Americans, the Ambassador had requested that Japan's army attack the ships instead of waiting for 4-20's arrival. General Bob didn't like that at all, his orders where straight from the Alliance capitol. But the ambassador refused to wait for his troops to arrive. General Bob knew that sending Japan's army ahead was just suicide for them, more wasted lives. But it was too late to do anything now, the army was already on the way to battle the ships. The fate of all the soldier's lives had been sealed. All the General and his men could do for now was wait for the outcome of the battle.   
"It has been confirmed that only two ships have landed and are responsible for the destruction of the city and it's nearby surroundings. This news has sent some people into a panic, however, all worries will be gone in a few minutes as the army will destroy the ships and rid us of these threatening menances."   
"The fools, they don't know what they're doing." says Tien watching the t.v.   
They continue to watch the coverage as the army continues their trek across the destroyed city. In the distance the ships become visable over the dust that's filling the air.   
"We're aproaching the ships now, I'm sure you can see them in the distance. Frankly, this reporter will be happy when this is all over."  
  
Outside of Frost's ships Cee, Turles, Levi, Electron and Dusty watch the cloud of dust in the distance getting closer. Now it would only be a matter of minutes before Earth's army arrives, and Cee had to make sure preperation would be ready.   
"Since the Earth's army is attacking there's a good chance Goku might use it as a diversion to attack the ships, so Levi, before any of your men begin their search for Goku's base I want them to be on standby should Goku arrive. If by chance any one of his friends should escape this time, follow them back to their base. I know Goku is hiding those dragonballs."   
"Right." Levi said, turning around to walk back into the ship.   
"Turles, I think it would be wise for you to plant the tree now before we get anymore interuptions."   
"Hmph, you don't have to worry about the tree, Commander. Just because you're in charge of this operation that doesn't make you any better. My team will get the job done, unlike yours." says Turles glaring at Cee with Cee returning the glare.   
"Almez, I want you to take the others to plant the tree." Turles says, turning to walk inside the ship.   
"Yes master Turles." Almez responds from the main opening.   
"Those saiyans really get on my nerves." mumbles Cee.   
"Eh, don't let him get to you." Electron says. "Let's just focus on putting this army out of the way for now so we can get the prize."   
"So I take it the Ginyu Force is all set?"   
"Good to go."   
"And Dusty, is your army ready?"   
"They're all set." he responds.   
"Good."   
They all look back at the cloud, knowing that in only a matter of minutes the army would reach the ships.   
"Poor fools," Cee begins, "They're just throwing their lives away trying to attack us." 


	11. Chapter 10 : First Battle of Shinja City

Chapter - 10:  
  
5:01 p.m.  
Ship landing site  
-First Battle of Shinja City-  
  
"Sir, we'll be reaching the ships in a matter of seconds."   
"That's good, notify the men and prepare for battle." General Tetsuo says into his radio from inside his tank. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave a small sigh.   
"General sir, you really think we have a chance against these aliens?" asks one of the soldiers from inside.   
Tetsuo looked at him and could see the fear within the young soldier. The soldier's name was Shinji Yumaru, and he was the general's freshest man. Tetsuo wished that the young man's first battle didn't have to be against these aliens. He remembered himself having that same kind of fear when he first enlisted in the army and went into his first battle. Even tough Tetsuo himself knew their chances for living through this were slim, he still knew he had to keep faith alive for his men.   
"Let me worry about our chances. Just keep driving until we reach a standpoint." he said trying to comfort the soldier.   
As Tetsuo's army finally reaches the two ships, the tanks and other millitary vehicles line up in attack formation. General Tetsuo's tank comes to a halt and he opens up the hatch to scan the ships through his binoculars. The intense quiteness lingers on the battlefield as the men line up near the tanks and prepare themselves for the battle to come.   
"You scared Akira?" asked one of the soldiers who was standing outside amongst the others. He walked up to the soldier known as Akira Yuki who glanced back in his direction.   
"Not really scared, more like nervous Ein." Akira answered. The two of them remained stationed at their posts and awaited the General's orders to attack. The stillness of the front was soon disturbed by the rushing sounds of helicopter blades. Some of the soldiers turned their gaze upwards to see the news helicopter followed by other army helicopters flying above.   
"The army has stoped and is taking attack formation." the reporter states from the comfort of the helicopter as it circles around. "Well folks, this is the moment of truth, and I can assure you that those aliens have met their match."   
As some of the men continue to watch the scene up above, Tetsuo reaches for his radio inside his tank.   
"Is everybody in their places? I will give the signal to attack." he says over the radio.   
As the men continue to wait, the faint sound of one of the cargo doors opening from the troops and weapons ship catches their attention. The men stand in silence while watching Dusty and his army marching out. They are followed by the members of the New Ginyu force and other soldiers in robotic machines called L.A.C.S, or Land Air Combat Suits. The machines come marching out of the hanger on two sturdy legs, moving rather swiftly and not as clumsy as they might seem. Along with the small handfull of Dusty's men that come out are combat android troops, or C.A.T.s, advanced robotic soldiers. As they come marching out they take up their own formation as well, with the androids setting up front while Duty's men stay behind to use them for protection. They all remain quiet and watch Tetsuo's army.   
"Reeve, I want you to remain on standby inside the cargo transport. We might not need your unit's help on this but we're not sure yet." Dusty says into his communicator.   
"Gotcha. Watch your back out there man." responds a voice on the other end.   
"Don't worry about me, I'm an amazon warrior remember. I can take care of myself."   
"Well you do just that then you cocky bastard." the voice on the other end of Dusty's communicator says with a slight chuckle. "If you need us just call."   
"Right." Dusty said signing off. He gave a big sigh and readied his weapons and himself to give the attack order.   
"It appears that the aliens have come out to attack as well. They are followed by what looks like...miniature walking airplanes with arms. Well put all worries aside because I doubt they will be any match against our army!" the reporter comments as they circle around the scene unfolding below them.

----------  
  
Cee lands on the roof of Frost's ship and gazes out at the tanks and japanese soldiers lined up only yards away. Taking in a deep breath he closes his eyes and opens them again, waiting for the battle that was to come. Cee wasn't the only spectator, Frost and Isicle were awaiting inside their chamber and Team C and the Assassins had gathered around seperate windows to get a good view of what was to come.   
"I still don't know why we couldn't just take care of that army. I mean I could've taken them on by myself, all I had to do was wave my hand and they'd be history." Ajay said looking out the window with his teammates.   
"That's if you didn't get hit by a laser round first." Tiffany said. We may be powerful but we still need time to charge our energy to attack."   
"Yeah yeah. I still could've taken them."   
"Besides, the commander has other plans for us. We're to remain on standby in case Goku returns." stated Rosh.   
"You really think he'll be comming here after the beating we gave him and his friends?"   
"The commander wants to take no chances. It's possible he may come and it's possible he may not." said Chance.   
"Well if he does come, this time let's finish the job."   
----------  
The quiteness lingered in the air as the two armies stared each other down. The only sounds to be heard are the whirling blades of the helicopters circling above awaiting the general's attack order. One final gust of wind blew across the ground and as if it were acting as a signal both Dusty and Tetsuo gave the order.   
"FIRE!"   
"ATTACK!"   
Both sides of the army lets loose a display of firepower and the battle begins.   
"And there you have it folks, the battle for the planet has begun!" the reporter announces. The news helicopter quickly flew up to avoid the heavy fire between the two sides. Everything was being caught on camera, the missiles flying by and the tanks emptying their rounds as the men run for cover. Those who don't reach any kind of cover in time are thrown about in the air and land as lifeless bodies on the ground. The tanks empty their rounds as the men run for cover. Dusty and his troops fire back at Tetsuo's army as they dodge the explosions and gunfire.   
"Our arm-lasers don't have much effect on their tanks!" shouted out Erron.   
"Then we'll lay down fire on their troops and let the L.A.C.Ss take care of their vehicles!" Dusty shouted back. He reached for his communicator and tried to contact Electron. "Hey you there?!" he shouted into it hoping Electron could hear him over the commotion.   
"Yeah this is Electron, over."   
"I need your men to target their tanks, our arm-lasers don't have much effect on them. You handle the vehicles and we'll handle the troops!"   
"Gotcha!" Electron said turning off communication with Dusty. He changed frequincies and contacted the other men inside the other L.A.C.Ss. "Okay guys, lets get those tanks! We'll stand up front to lay down some protection, and will someone tell those damn androids to lay down some coverfire and manuver more! They're just standing there hardly doing anything!" Electron shouted out noticing the combat droids. They hadn't moved at all and stayed motionless as random shots from Tetsuo's army picked them off. Dusty and Erron watched as Electron and the other L.A.C.S pilots positioned themselves at the head of the line. They provided some cover for the men to duck behind, but not enough as a tank round tore through the ground next to Erron.   
"You okay kid?!" Dusty shouted running to the kid's side.   
"Yeah." Erron answered getting back to his feet. "You know this would be alot easier if those damn robots would do their part!" He dusted himself off and immediately ran up to the nearest combat android. "You stupid piece of shit, WORK!" he shouted giving it a good hard kick. The android buzzed a bit before it's eyes flashed a bright white.   
"C.A.T number 6477-10 activated." It said in a robotic voice. "Initiating battle plans 6450. All C.A.T's ready for attack."   
Dusty and Erron just looked at each other and jumped back as the android fully activated itself along with all the others. They immediately joined the battle and began marching up front to cover the other men by activating their energy shields.   
"Well that's more like it." commented Dusty as he and Erron went back into the battle.  
  
Tetsuo ducks back inside his tank for cover as a nearby tank explodes sending debrie scattering everywhere.   
"Sir, their vehicles are targeting our tanks and they're taking them out one by one!" reports the same soldier from inside Tetsuo's tank. "Not only that but those robot soldiers have some type of shields that stop our bullets and lasers. We can't break through and if this keeps up they'll advance on us in no time!"   
"Tell all tanks to focus fire on those robots! Their shields might repell small blast but I doubt they're a match for cannon fire! As for their vehicles get Sargent Rikumaru on it right away!" Tetsuo orders.   
Above, the news helicopter films everything as the other helicopters fly around in the battle. They fly towards the ships and unleash a heavy torent of bullets and missiles sending Dusty's troops scattering.   
"Got one!" shouts Sargent Rikumaru from inside his helicopter. He had succesfully managed to destroy a mec and his men circled around to do another run.   
"Those damn things are getting us from above!" shouts out Dusty as the choppers fly by shooting their missiles at his troops and at the mecs. "Electron, see what you can do about them!" he shouts in his scouter.   
"Right!" Electron answers back. "Channel, take care of the air."   
"Gotcha!" responds Channel. "Air is my specialty." He types in a series of commands and soon his L.A.C.S starts to transform, slighty hovering in the air off both it's feet as the legs join with the body. At the same time the wings that were hooked on both sides began unfolding down to form a jet ready for combat.   
"Amazing!" exclaims General Tetsuo, watching the whole transformation through his binoculars.   
"What the hell?! Those things can transform!" Rikumaru shouts trying to evade Channel's attack. He manages to outmanuver him but unfortunately his men aren't so lucky. As Channel flies by he unloads a few rounds into an awaiting helicopter destroying it. "Ibuki, take half the men and attack that thing, the rest of you follow up on the assualt against their vehicles. Notify Captain Azaka to launch the attack on those ships with his jet squadren!" yells Sargent Rikumaru into his radio as he witnesses another helicopter get blown apart.   
"Yes sir! Kinjo, Kai, Sato, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, follow me!" Ibuki shouts into his radio. He leads the men into combat with Channel.   
"So it's gonna be six against one huh?" Channel says watching the six army copters break away and head for him. "Well that's not very good odds.....for them."   
----------

"You think they'll win?" Yumi wondered watching the television. All the Z-warriors were fixated on watching the battle that was taking place. This was totally unexpected to them, they didn't think Neo Japan's army would try to attack so suddenly.   
"You mean the aliens or the army?" Cody asked back.   
"Actually, it looks like the army could pull this one off." Yamcha replied.   
"Yeah I think you're right." Gohan said looking over Yamcha's shoulder.   
"No, they can't." Ryan mumbled glued to the television. "They can't win against the power we faced earlier."   
"But that's the thing, why aren't the same guys we fought earlier out there? Why did Frost send an army to fight when that team would've been more than enough to handle them?" Krillin asked. He was puzzled by the situation.   
"Maybe those other guys are busy with something. Maybe they've already begun searching for the dragonballs!" exclaimed Chiaotzu.   
"If that were the case then we would've sensed them on the move." stated Goku. "No they're still at those ships, I can feel them there."   
"Man I wish we knew what was going on over there!" Tien shouted clutching his hands into fists. "This is crazy, this means that even of the millitary manages to defeat that army that still doesn't mean they'd stand a chance against Team C."   
"He's got a point there." Cody said.   
"Then that just means we're going to have to do something, and soon." Piccolo stated.   
"Do something? You mean like in going over there?" Alex asked. He didn't like the idea of having to fight Team C again after the beating they got earlier, and to attack them at their ships? No way.   
"It looks like we're going to have to if things get rough." Yumi said.   
"That's right. The least we can do is try to prevent anymore deaths from happening. I won't let these aliens go around on a killing spree, not while I have a chance to do something about it this time." Ryan said.   
"Well how do you suppose we do that?" asks Zaria. "Think for a minute, if we get into another head on fight again something worse than what happened earlier may happen. In honesty we were lucky to escape in the condition we did. It's like King Kai said, we can't afford to rush into things we're going to have to think this out."   
"Yeah but this is stupid sitting here and watching people die. We need to do something, anything."   
"The only other option left is to go to the ships and act as a distraction."   
"Wait what do you mean?" Krillin asked.   
"We're going to have to act as a distraction of some kind, buy the millitary enough time to get out of there before anything serious happens."   
"You don't mean like, attack the ships do you?" Alex asked. He had a feeling that's what Goku had in mind.   
"WHAT?!" Chichi shrieked out. "Goku I will not have you getting into another fight with those people again, you barely came back here alive! The last thing I need now is for you and Gohan to go running off again!"   
"Chichi, this is something that has to be done. If we don't go then more innocent people will die."   
"If you go then you'll die! You'll stay right here and let the millitary handle this!"   
"Chichi no!"   
The room went totally silent. No one spoke a word. Chichi was stunned, she didn't know how to react. In all the time she had been with Goku she never heard him talk back to her like that, in fact nobody had ever heard Goku raise his voice like that. It was at that very point that they all knew this was serious.   
"Dad." Gohan quietly said.   
"I can't sit here and watch people die because of my mistake. It pains me to know that this time our opponents might be stronger than we are, but I owe it to the people of Earth to buy them as much time as they need to stay alive for as long as they can until we figure something out. I know you don't want me to go and I know none of the others want to go over there either but this is something I need to do."   
"That's where you're wrong Goku." Ryan said. "You couldn't talk me out even if you tried. I'm not backing out of this."   
"That's right, we're all in this together." Tien stated.   
"He's right, this isn't just your fight this is all of us's fight now. We have to stop anymore unnecesary bloodshed. I know it might cost us our lives but it's all we can do. We're the only ones that can stop them. Besides, we might get the advantage, I'd doubt they'd expect us to attack after the beating they gave us earlier." states Piccolo.   
"So we're going to help out the army now." Cody said to himself. "Leave it to them to mess things up for us."   
"Means it's rematch time with those five guys again." Ryan stated. "This time I'm ready for them."   
"I guess we really have no choice." Alex mumbled taking a glance back at the t.v.   
----------  
"I can't believe this is going on. Who would've guessed we'd be under attack by aliens?" Marissa muttered to herself. She was in the kitchen watching t.v and fixing dinner for everybody when the special news report on Shinja city came on. "Just what is going on in this world?"   
"Hey Marissa have you seen Shawn or Chad around?" Serena said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Once again she was thinking more with her stomach than she was with her brain.   
"No not in a while." Marissa answered back while peeling a carrot.   
"What's going on on t.v? That a movie?" Serena asked stepping into to kitchen. She over heard the reporter mention "Shinja city" and she was wondering if it was about what she thought it was about. Just as soon as Marissa was about to give her answer Rei, Lita, Mina and the others rounded the corner to see where Serena had vanished to in their quest for Shawn and Chad.   
"Actually it's a news report about some aliens in Shinja city. Apparently two spaceships landed and now an army is over there fighting with them."   
Everyone caught that.   
"Really." Lita mumbled glancing at the t.v.   
"Aliens?" Serena said getting a better look.   
"Yeah it's just the strangest thing."   
"Well you really don't seem to be the least bit concerned." jokes Darien with Luna and Artemis trotting behind him.   
"That's just because this is just another every day attack. Those aren't really aliens everyone knows people from other planets don't exist."   
The girls couldn't help but to look at each other.   
"How long has this been going on?" Rei asks.   
"Oh not too long now, it actually just star....oh the potatos!" Marissa quickly ran to the stove to check on the food leaving everyone gathered around the t.v.   
"So that's them?" Serena whispered.   
"That would be them." Rei answered taking a sigh.   
"So that's them?" Serena whispered.   
"That would be them." Rei answered taking a sigh.   
"I thought there were just five of them, not two ships full of them and a whole army." Serena grumbled.   
"This really is a bind." Luna said making sure to keep her voice down so Marissa wouldn't hear.   
"Man this really changes everything." Lita said.   
"We're going to have to come up with something, and fast." Artemis said.   
"Well how are we going to take out a whole army? We've never faced anything like this before."   
"I don't know Serena, but whatever we do we're going to have to do it fast. That army isn't going to last very long." answered Luna.   
----------  
The main ship rocked from one of the impacts and the Assassins tried to keep their balance.   
"This is stupid, why doesn't Frost order for the shields to be raised?" Bronx asked holding on to the wall he was standing against.   
"Why? You scared?" Angel said making fun.   
"No! We're sitting ducks like this, we're vunerable to their attacks."   
"The way I understood it was that Frost doesn't think their weapons will have that much affect on us. From what the saiyan reports read this planet was suppose to be primative, a class E1." said Mouth.   
"Yeah well if you ask me that report is outdated. Their weapons seem to be working fine against the L.A. C.Ss."   
"Oh will you quit complaing already. Damn you're such a crybaby." Angel commented rolling her eyes.   
Both her and Bronx we always constantly bickering with each other like two kids.   
"Shut up!" Bronx snapped back.   
"Quiet you two." Levi grumbled from where he was standing. "This little squirmish is pointless. Even if their army is able to overcome ours that still doesn't mean we'll be destroyed. Frost just sent them out there as entertainment. You know he never cared for the infintry so he could care less is they all die or not."   
"Yeah you're right." Bronx mumbled looking back out.   
----------  
"I've been hit!" Yamaguchi shouts out before his body gets consumed in the flames of his helicopter. Ibuki watches as the helicopter crashes into the ground below, sending a surging Channel into the sky.   
"Try to get around him!" Ibuki shouts to the remaining four men.   
"His ship is too fast to attack with these helicopters." Tanaka reports trying to dodge Channel's laser fire. The lasers rip through the metal tearing pieces of the chopper off as Tanaka tried to keep control. His efforts are useless when a laser tears through the cockpit instantly killing him.   
"Damn him!" Sato yells out seeing his comrade's helicopter fall to the ground in a smokey heap.   
"Come on now, where's the challenge?! You're making this too easy!" taunts Channel chasing Kai through the air.   
"He's got me!" Kai shouts trying to avoide Channel's pursuit. But luckily he escapes death as a couple of missiles whizz by towards Channel.   
"I'm getting you for Yamaguchi and Tanaka!" Sato shouts out charging directly towards the Ginyu member.   
"You ain't going to get no one!" Channel shouts back. He unleashes a torrent of lasers towards Sato while at the same time he unleashes a barage of missiles. Multiple explosions light up the sky from the lasers and missiles colliding with each other.   
"Oh shit!" Channel cries out.   
Out from the smoke clouds a missile uneffected by Channel's shots continues on it's course for his mec. He tries to manuver to avoid it but it hits the side of his L.A.C.S leaving a trail of smoke trailing behind. At the same time a laser shot breaks free from the clouds and hits Sato's helicopter. He struggles to regain control and manages to land it on the battlefield below.   
"Sato's down!" Kinjo reports.   
"But at least he managed to cripple that fighter. Sato'll be alright, let's just focus on that fighter and put it down for good!" Ibuki says opening fire on Channel.   
The bullets ricoche off his L.A.C.S and Channel cusses as a stray shot cracks the cockpit window.   
"I'm begining to loose fuel, that bastard got me good with that missile." he mumbles zooming in and out of fire. Although he was loosing fuel and speed, Channel did not quit. He remained in the dogfight and gave Ibuki, Kinjo and Kai everything he had, and was amazed at how the three of them still remained in the battle. The scales were begining to be tipped in their favor however, and Channel's L.A.C.S began taking shots left and right. More smoke began pouring out from holes that were being ripped into by the bullets from the helicopters.   
"He's almost down, just a couple more shots should do!" Kai reported trying to get a lock-on. He was trying to fire off some missiles to put an end to this.   
"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Channel commented back. He was able to loop around and fired off a couple rounds hitting Kai's helicopter and knocking it to the ground. However while he was busy with Kai, Ibuki and Kinjo managed to fire a small salvo of missiles towards the unexpected Fireball. By the time he noticed them comming it was too late. He was broadsided and his L.A.C.S burts into flames as it went diving down into the ground. It skidded and came to a halt, and inside Channel kept cussing up a storm as he watched the two remaining choppers fly above.  
  
"Channel's down." Onyx reported from inside his L.A.C.S.   
"Dusty, we got a man down."   
"I saw it all, I got someone on it right now Electron!"   
"I didn't expect the earth's army to be so persistant!" says Icer, piloting one of the mecs.   
"Yeah, I guess they really want to get rid of us!" adds Fireball shooting down another one of Rikumaru's helicopters.   
"Hey you two, keep an eye on what you're doing!" Electron shouts out at the two. Suddenly a canon blast hits his L.A.C.S sending it stumbling back.   
"SON OF A BITCH!" he shouts trying to regain control.   
"You okay Electron!?" asks Icer.   
"Yeah, I'm going to make the bastard that shot me pay!"   
He points his guns at the nearby tank and fires, destroying it.   
"Damn, these Earthlings are better than we thought!" Erron states dodging another explosion.   
"We're losing the androids pretty fast, guess we might need the help of Reeve's unit after all." Dusty said to himself looking around at the carnage unfolding around him. He turned on the communicator on his scouter and it wasn't long before he heard Reeve's voice on the other end.   
"Let me guess, you need help huh?"   
"Quit being a smartass and hurry up, these Earthlings aren't as much of a pushover as we originally thought. They pretty much know what they're doing, they've already destroyed a couple of our L.A.C.Ss and just about all the droids. We practically have no cover out here and at the rate this fire is going we don't have time to charge up to our maximums to take out this whole army in one blast!"   
"Alright already, we're on our way!"   
"Great. Over and out." Dusty said as he switched frequencies again. He was dodging around now as fast as he could trying to zip through the bullets and lasers from the opposing army. He managed to catch up with Erron before another explosion threw them to the ground.   
"Hey Electron," Dusty said into his scouter as he got back to his feet. "Get ready for a charge, Reeve and his troops are going to lead the first wave, we'll follow them!"   
"Alright then, let's finish this!" shouts Electron as he leads the charge towards the army. Dusty and his troops follow close behind.   
"They're charging us!" Akira shouted watching the alien army advance.   
Tetsuo's men watched as the alien machines led the way with Dusty's men behind. At the sound of the general's orders the men released a flurry of firepower towards the advancing army. The shots rang through the air and cut through what little combat androids were left. With the androids out of the picture and Dusty's men no longer having their energy sheilds to hide behind, they became easy targets. The projectiles tore through the flesh of the soldiers and the steel of the mecs and explosions lit up the ground as bodies from both sides hit the ground. Right as it looked as if Tetsuo's men would grasp victory from the cargo ship a swarm of vehicles came rushing out. Reeve's unit raced down the ramp on their motorcycle-like bikes, some with two wheels, while others had one.   
"Alright, get ready to attack!" shouts Reeve, leading the charge. "Let's finish this battle and get on with the real work!"   
But things seemed to be more and more surprising. Unknown to both Reeve and Dusty's units a small squadron of three jets flew through the smoke and cloud cover above unleashing a wave of missiles down at the advancing groups. Completely caught offguard by the surprise attack the men scattered desperatly trying to seek cover.   
"Good. Azaka made it." Tetsuo said watching the jets circle around for another attack.   
"General Tetsuo can take it from there now. Ureshima, Iwata, focus all attacks on ship 2!" Azaka instructed. The other men complied with the captains orders and released another wave of missiles this time at the cargo ship. Frost's men were practically caught in a crossfire now, on one side they had Tetsuo's army and on the other was Azaka's jets. As the jets circled around again for another run Dusty decided it was too late to stop and there was no turning back with Frost so the charge continued much to the surprise of Tetsuo's men. Tetsuo's men tried to fire back but now with Reeve's agillity unit to worry about they knew they had lost this fight. Akira and Ein tried to race back to one of the millitary jeeps to fall back along with the other men. They tried to avoid the attacks of Reeve's men, but others weren't so fortunate. Quickly the dead bodies of japanese soldiers began to litter the grounds as the bikers drew their close range weapons and hacked through the running and confused men.   
----------  
"It seems a small group of millitary jets have joined the fight now and are raining missiles down below. It's clear that something has happened and both sides of the army have gone into some sort of panic. I'm not quite sure what this could mean but rest assure our army will stick through this to the end." the reporter says. Amazingly the news helicopter had managed to still stay flying around the area without sustaining a single hit. The reporter kept his announcment going commentating over everything he was witnessing. In fact the whole crew was so infactuated with what was going on they almost crashed into another news helicopter that had arrived on the scene.   
"Out of the way you jackels!" the reporter shouted. "We were here first!"   
  
"They're losing." Ryan said still fixated to the t.v. "The millitary can't take anymore of this."   
"I guess now is the time we step in isn't it Goku?" Cody asked looking at the saiyan. He knew exactly what Goku was planning and he was sure the others knew as well.   
"Right." Goku said. "It's time. Is everyone ready for this?"   
They all knew what had to be done, although they didn't want to fight again they had no choice. If they could distract Frost's men just long enough to get the millitary out of there then they could escape with the solar flare technique and begin their hunt for the balls. They just hoped they could get there in time before the whole millitary is wiped out and get out of there before any thing serious happens.   
"Ready." Piccolo said.   
"Let's do this." Yamcha said cracking his knuckles.   
"Alright then, let's go."   
"Goku I still don't want you to go."   
Goku was on his way to the front door with the others behind him when Chichi called out to him. He turned around to see his wife standing there, she was near the brink of tears. Walking towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.   
"I know. We'll be okay, we're just going to act as a distraction and get out of there as fast as we can. So try not to worry too much, okay?"   
Chichi nodded and Goku gently guided her away by her shoulders to Ox king and gave a smile. "We'll be back before you know it."   
Turning around to leave he was interrupted again this time by Zaria.   
"Hey wait! Something's going on here."   
"What is it?" Ryan asked looking at his sister. She was watching the t.v and noticed something wasn't right.   
"Take a look at this. Who are these guys?"   
  
"As you can see for yourselves, the battle is a fierce one. So far we've learned the alien vehicles can transform from walking jets to flying ones, but they were shown to be no match. These aliens can do all they want because this is one fight they won't win!" the reporter says as he continues to commentate on the battle below. The news helicopter had been flying around the battlefield trying to stay out of the line of fire and at the same time trying to get the best shots that they could. "Ladies and gentlemen, remember this day well, because this is the day when......"   
Lowering his mic away from his face the reporter tries to get a better look at one of the ships. He noticed three figures climbing out from a hatch on top of one of the ships and to his surprise they seemed to be floating up in the air. Not only did he notice the unusual figures but the crew in the other news helicopter had seen them as well.   
"Psst hey, we're on live here." the cameraman whispers trying to get the reporter's attention.   
"What are those?" he asks.   
"What are what?"   
"Those things. Are, are those people?"   
The camerman focuses the lense in the direction to pick up the three figures. "I don't know." he mumbles.   
"Pilot, fly as close as you can to those ships. I want a better shot of those things."   
"What!? You're crazy!"   
"I'm with the pilot. I don't get paid enough for this kind of stuff!" the camera man adds.   
"As reporters we need to get as much information as possible to the public!"   
"Yeah but if we get any closer we'll get shot down. It's bad enough where we're at!"   
As the pilot, camera man and the reporter argue over what to do, the figures fly right pass them. Out of the corner of their eyes they see one of the figures stopping right next to them. He indeed looked very much human, but the thing was, he had a tail. The pilot, camera man and reporter all get a nervous look as they watch the figure raise his hand.   
"Who is that?" Chiaotzu asks watching the ordeal. "I don't remember him from eariler."   
"Guys, is it me, or does he kinda look like a, like a..." Krillin said stuttering at the sight of the man.   
"A saiyan." Gohan finished.   
"Saiyan." Ryan grumbled. "You mean like Vegeta?"   
"No way! More saiyans?!" Yamcha cried out in shock. "How?"   
"No he can't be one, they were all suppose to have been wiped out by Frieza." Goku said studying the picture.   
"Hold on here, what's he doing?" asks Yumi noticing the man's hand begining to glow.   
"You don't think he's going to..." starts Alex.   
"NO, DON'T!" Goku yells.   
But as Goku yells at the t.v the figure fires a blast at the helicopter, destroying it. The t.v screen turns to static leaving the Z-warriors staring in disbelieve.   
"Oh my god, those people." Yumi says putting her hands to her mouth.   
"Man, that was cold." says Cody.   
"Quick Piccolo, I need for you to lead the attack on the ships!" states Goku.   
"Piccolo lead? What about you Goku?" asks Krillin, a little confused by Goku's statement.   
"I'm going to Bulma's to get the dragon radar. I don't know if those guys were saiyans or not but I have a feeling they're finally starting to spread out to begin their search so I've got to stop them before they locate any of the dragonballs."   
"Right Goku, I understand. We'll do our best!" says Piccolo. The others agree.   
"Thanks you guys."   
And with that Goku teleports using his instant transmission to Bulma's.   
"Alright, let's go!" Piccolo shouts leading the charge. He and the others run outside and take off for the battlefield leaving Chichi and the Ox king behind.   
"Goku, Gohan." Chichi mumbles to herself putting her hands together, "No matter how much I tell you not to fight, you fight anyways. All I can do now is wait and pray for the both of you to return safe." 


	12. Chapter 11

  
Capsule Corporation  
  
"Hmm, what have we here?" Dr. Brief mumbled to himself looking through the high powered telescope located at Capsule Corp.'s observation section.  
"What is it Dr.?" Takemi Suzuki asked walking up to him. She was his number one assistant next to his own daughter Bulma. Every since the barbque event and when Yamcha and the others sensed something happening, Bulma and her father had been inside the observation area checking things out in space. Dr. Brief had already discovered Frost's two ships in Earth's orbit and gave the news to the Ambassador of Neo Japan.  
"This isn't good at all. Here have a look at this." he said stepping out of the way so she could look through the lense.  
"My God! What are those?!"  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked walking through the sliding door to the room. She was closely followed by Puar. "I just heard over the news they're launching an attack on those two ships that landed."  
"Well dear, it seems as though I've discovered something."  
Giving her father a look she walked up the steps leading to the telescope platform and took her turn to see what they found.  
"No way!" she remarked. "How many of them are there?"  
"It's hard to say at the moment. Looks like quite a number. I'd better inform everyone what's going on. Takemi, I'd like for you to keep watching to see if anything else happens, if it does notify me imediately!"  
"Hai, yes Doctor."  
No sooner than Dr. Brief disappeared through the sliding door Goku appeared via instant transmission scaring the two girls.  
"Goku, you surprised me!" states Bulma holding her chest.  
"Bulma, I don't have much time to explain, I need to borrow the dragon radar!"  
"Uh, the radar? Well, I have it right here." she says reaching into her side pack and pulling the radar out.  
"Thanks a lot Bulma, I'll explain everything to you later!"  
Goku grabs the radar and teleports once again.  
"Wait Goku, at least tell me what's going...." but he was already gone before she could finish.  
"...on here."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From inside the ship Frost and Isicle continue to silently watch the battle until a stray shot hits the window they're looking out from cracking it.  
"Grrr...I don't see why we can't destroy the earth's civilization ourselves." says Isicle. "Why do we have to wait for Frieza to land?"  
"Easy now, don't get so excited. Remember Frieza wants to destroy this planet himself, it's all apart of that revenge he keeps babbling about. Besides, the soldiers are expendable. Who cares if we loose a few here and there, at least they're giving us a show." remarks Frost.  
---------------------------  
"We're sustaining critical damage throughout all sections of the ship! If this keeps up we're done for!" one of the crewmembers of the cargo ship cried out.  
"We need to raise the shields, General Frost was being too arrogent by leaving our defenses down." "It's too late, systems not responding. The generating systems is overheating! There's fires spreading every....AHHH!"  
As the ship suffered another direct hit the main room burst into flames consuming everyone in it. The cargo ship was being turned into a smoking scrap heap, and surprisingly, no one really seemed to care, especially Frost. From outside Captain Azaka continued another run launching one last wave of missiles, this time finally bringing the cargo ship down. From on top of Frost's ship Cee remained motionless as smoke and scraps from the cargo ship flew around him and hit the ground. He was too lost in his thoughts to even care what was going on, the brief battle was sending so many memories rushing back to him, memories he thought he had lost forever.  
'I havn't seen a battle like this since Alexia. It seems so long ago. I can still remember, it was when the colonies wanted their independence. It was one of the last wars I fought as an Alexian soldier before I was drafted into the Empire.'  
He slowly closes his eyes while his memories pass through his mind. He was begining to remember it all from his past, all the hatred and pain that was caused. The promise he made to himself that he swore he would carry out no matter what. Not even death would stop him from fulfilling that promise.  
'My mother and father. My friends. They all fought in the war. We were all happy when it was over. Then Burn came. He forced me to work for the Empire. He turned me into what I am now. Because of him everyone's gone. My family and friends, gone. Even Rachel.....gone.'  
Cee's eyes open up in anger, glowing a dark red.  
"That's right, I can't forget my promise. I have to get those dragonballs! I must get revenge for everyone on Alexia, all those killed by Burn. I will have my revenge...no matter what!"  
As Cee continues to think, Tiffany pops her head from the hatch on the top of the ship. She sees Cee standing and walks over to join him.  
"Commander, I didn't expect you to be out here, the others were wondering where you went."  
Standing by his side, she notices Cee doesn't even move, not even to look at her. He remains fixed on the battle.  
"What are you doing?" she asks.  
"Just thinking." he responds.  
"Oh."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, just to see where you were."  
They continue to stand together and watch. She admired Cee as he watched without moving once. Every since the first time she saw him when her and her two brothers joined him, she always admired him. Some would say it was more of a small crush than admiration, but Tiffany would never admit to having a crush on the Commander. She was always concerned for him, from time to time she would see Cee twitch his head as if he was shaking something off, or perhaps it was a nervous twitch. 'But what would the Commander have to be nervous about?' she would think. He was the perfect leader. Always thinking of his comrades first. Often times, many members of the Empire would try to devise half baked plans to get rid of Frieza and his clan, but none of them had ever worked. So when she found out Cee had his own plan, she knew he would be perfect to lead the group known as the Resistance to victory some day. She introduced him to Creed, who was the current leader at the time, and later, Cee was made the new leader. She knew that if anyone could overthrow Frieza, it would be Cee.  
'He did it again.' she thought as she caught a glimpse of Cee twitching his head. , can I ask you something?"  
"Hm?"  
But before she could ask her question, Azaka's squadron flew above them making a pass around Frost's ship.  
"We have enough missiles left to take out that main ship now. The scans show it shouldn't be as difficult to destroy as the other one. On my mark prepare to fire!" instructs Captain Azaka. The jets zoom above and circle back making another pass for the ship.  
"Tiffany, could you take care of those please?" asks Cee, still not moving.  
As the jets make their second pass, they fire off their missiles headed straight for the ship Cee and Tiffany are on. Tiffany raises her hand towards the missiles, and just seconds before they hit, she redirects them back at the jets.  
"CAPTAIN, THE MISSILES ARE COMING TOWARDS US!"  
"WHAT!?"  
But it was too late for the men to do anything. The missiles curved back up and hit, destroying them.  
"Thank you." Cee says ignoring the flamming wreakage falling from the sky. "Now what was it you wanted to ask?"  
"Oh....nothing."  
"Hmm...well I think you should go get the others. We might have some visitors sooner than we had thought."  
"What? You mean Goku is coming here?" Tiffany asked in amazement. She checks her scouter, but nothing showed up. "How can you tell?" she asks turning it off, "My scouter doesn't say anything."  
"I can feel them coming. Now hurry."  
"Oh, yes sir!"  
"Oh, and Tiffany."  
"Uh, yes Commander?"  
There was a small moment of silence, "Contact Trio and tell him to bring his men outside as well."  
"Yes sir."  
As Tiffany runs back inside the ship Cee remains motionless continuing to think in silence.  
'It's strange, I can sense the others coming here, but where's Goku?' he thought to himself closing his eyes. 'Where are you Goku, and what are you up to?'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Retreat! Everyone retreat now!" yells General Tetsuo. The order was given and his troops took action. They had put up a brave battle against unknown forces but the aliens proved tougher than expected. Tetsuo had already lost more than enough men in this fight and he wasn't about to lose anymore. He had failed in his mission, although his men were able to destroy one of the enemy ships and most of the enemy weaponry they were still no match for the alien army. The army proceded with the retreat while Dusty's army watched with satisfaction.  
"HA! They're retreating!" Reeve shouted out watching Tetsuo's men run away.  
"Would you look at that, we got them on the run now." states Electron from inside his L.A.C.S.  
"Yeah, we've won for now." Dusty commented giving a small sigh. "But we lost the cargo ship though."  
"Eh we didn't need it anyways." Electron said as he and the other troops began gathering back at Frost's ship. The short battle was over for the time being, but Dusty knew it would only be a matter of time before Earth's army tried another attack.  
"Everyone back to the ship," he said into his communicator, "We'll report to Frost."  
His troops did as ordered and began gathering their equipment back to the ship. With the men returning back inside, Dusty takes one more look back at the battlefield when something manages to catch his eye in the sky.  
'What are those?' he wonders watching the objects in the sky begin to take shape.  
Meanwhile on the roof of Frost's ship Cee slowly opens his eyes to watch the shapes close in.  
"They're here." he quitely says watching the shapes get closer.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As you can see the army is clearly retreating from the devestating scene just below us. It was a brutal conflict between the two forces and many were killed, including the reporters of Chanel 2." the reporter from the second helicopter stated. The News 99 helicopter circled around filming the retreating army. "Although our millitary may seem to be retreating they've still managed to severly decrease the alien invaders. One of their ships is completely destroyed and the aliens seem to be regrouping towards the remaining ship."  
  
"Oh my god. All those soldiers." gasped Ami watching the report. Rei had just turned on her t.v after getting it back from Shawn. Now everyone had all gathered in Rei's room so they could privately watch what was going on and discuss their next plan of action.  
"They lost." Lita softly said seeing all the dead bodies laying everywhere.  
"It was a suicide mission from the start. There was no way that army could've won against the power we went up against." Mina said. "What a waste."  
"So if an army couldn't stop them, how can we?" Serena wondered.  
"We're really going to have to pull together on this one." Rei said. "This is deffinately going to be much greater than our battle with the heart snatchers."  
"But what are we going to do? When we fought those five guys they were able to repell our attacks like they were nothing. My scepter didn't even have any effect on them."  
"What? The scepter didn't work?" Luna remarked in a shocked tone.  
"None of your attacks worked?" Artemis asked.  
"It's true, our attacks didn't have much effect on them." Ami said with a heavy sigh.  
"It was like they were on a completely different level of their own." Rei said. "It really hurts to admit it."  
"If only we knew what they were up to." Lita said. "Why did they come here?"  
"Didn't you say they mentioned something about a 'dragonball?' asked Luna.  
"Yeah but we don't have any idea what that means." Serena said. "I've never heard of that before."  
"We may not have heard about it, but those others that were there when we arrived seemed to know what they meant." Darien said speaking up. "They were also able to stay on the same level with them. That's why if we can find them, we could somehow find a way to work together."  
"But you saw how they acted. They just pushed us aside." Serena remarked thinking about the things the Z-warriors told her. She was starting to grumble to herself again.  
"Those jerks." mumbled Lita. "Thinking they were all tough just because they could move around like that. It really gets on my nerves how arrogent they were."  
"But Darien just might be right. Teaming with them might be the only chance we have left." Rei said.  
"Well I know one thing, if we ever see them again I'm going to show them a thing or two. Thinking they can get away with calling us weak."  
"Easy Lita, they're not our ememies." Ami said trying to calm down her friend.  
"She's right, I'm sure if we talk to them again we''ll be able to get our stories straight." said Darien.  
"Yeah well I still don't like them." Lite grumbled.  
"Hey wait get a look at this, isn't that the same guy from before?" Serena mumbled watching the broadcast on t.v. The reporter was still going on about the aliens when the cameraman had zoomed in on the figure standing atop Frost's ship. The others joined Serena's gaze.  
"It's him." Mina mumbled to herself looking at the image of Cee. She had recognized him imediately. It was then she felt a slight pain inside her and winced. None of the others had noticed her holding on to her chest and sitting back against the wall, her eyes never leaving Cee's image.  
"It's that guy from those pods." Lita remarked.  
"Why's he just standing there like that?" Serena asked. "Had he been up there the whole time?"  
"It looks like he's waiting for something, or someone." Artemis said.  
"Yes but waiting for who?" asked Luna.  
The conversation continued while Mina remained quiet. Staring at the image of Cee on the screen she couldn't help but to remember what went on when they fought each other near those woods, the way she felt when he was holding her, the way she felt when she was searching through his soul. She was still trying to cope with the experiance of what happened. To her it felt as if a piece of him was stuck in her, almost as if...as if...  
"Mina?"  
She snapped out of her daze and looked to see Darien sitting next to her. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah everything's okay." she said trying to play it off like nothing was bothering her.  
"Oh. You just seemed a little lost in thought all of a sudden."  
"It's nothing really. Just trying to figure out what our next move should be."  
Something was bothering her, Darien could tell. He always knew Mina to be the cheerful and positive one, sure she'd have her days when she had her own personal problems to deal with but everyone had those. It was just something about the way she looked just then that didn't seem right to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"What are those?" Serena said breaking up Darien's thoughts. On the news report the reporter was trying to point something out in the sky, something getting closer and closer. It looked like a small group of objects was flying towards the ships, eleven objects in all. The reporter continued describing what was going on and the objects started to become more and more recognizable. They were starting to look like people.  
"No way." Serena remarked studying the screen. "They're people."  
"It couldn't be." Lita's said.  
"It's them. They're there." Rei said. What the reporter was pointing out in the sky was, the Z-warriors.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look, there're the ships!" Krillin says as he and the others fly above.  
"And there goes the army." adds Alex.  
They all look down and see what's left of Tetsuo's army still retreating from the battle.  
"Oh my gosh, we were too late." says Yumi looking at the army, then seeing the empty battlefield.  
"We just missed everything, looks like the battle's over for now." remarked Cody.  
"So what do we do now? Turn around and go back?" Yamcha asked.  
"No. We can't do that." Piccolo says. "Even though we're too late, we still need to buy Goku some time to find the dragonballs before that group can."  
"So either way we're going to have to fight." remarked Ryan. "This should be fun."  
As the Z-warriors fly over the battlefield looking at the destroyed tanks, army vehicles and dead bodies that littered the ground, Cee activates the comunicator on his scouter.  
"Rosh, you there?"  
"Yeah, we're all here." a voice on the end of the comunicator answers.  
"Good. Meet me outside, now."  
He turns off the comunicator and jumps to the ground.  
"Dusty," he says walking up to him, "You'd better hurry and get your men inside."  
"What's going on?"  
"We're fixing to have company." Cee says motioning his gaze towards the sky. Dusty follows Cee's gaze and sees the Z-warriors flying towards them.  
"I take it those are the guys you met earlier?" Cee nodded.  
"So they're actually comming here. Never thought they'd do something stupid like that. So what's the plan? Need any help?"  
"Not this time. I think it'd be better if you and the others sit this one out. These guys are pretty tough, but my team should be enough for them."  
"Right. In that case you take care of yourself."  
"Don't worry. I've got something in mind for them."  
Dusty gave one more glance at the figures closing in on them and turned around to walk inside with the rest of the men as Team C and Trio and his men came appearing from the entrance of the ship.  
"We're here Commander!" says Rosh.  
"What'sss thisss all about now Commander?" Trio asks. Trio was a powerful fighter in his own right, having a level of around 100,000. He was a lizard being, his skin was dark green and scaly and he flicked his tounge in and out of his mouth. His men; Shlitz, Rangor, Sappo, Geiz, and Kagora grouped around him and waited for the commander's response.  
"I have a job for you."  
"What kind?"  
"I want for you to rid us of Goku's friends."  
Trio just smiled.  
-------------------  
"What do you think is going on?" the cameraman asked filming the entire scenario. Despite what was going on the news helicopter remained at it's post circling around catching everything on film. "Who are those people?"  
"I don't know yet." the reporter answered looking at the Z-warriors. "Judging by the way they can fly around they must be those super soldiers the Alliance has. No doubt they were sent here to fight those guys down below."  
"Think we should stick around a little longer and see what goes on?"  
"What do you think?"  
The camerman gave a smirk.  
"Sousuke, you think you can set us down somewhere to get a better view on things?"  
"Yeah I think I can set us down on one of these buildings below for now." the pilot answered back.  
"Good. Nakahito put me back on for another report. We're about to film history."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
-------------------  
"Looks like they were expecting us after all." says Tien looking down and seeing the groups gathered below.  
"Well that's not good." Chiaotzu says.  
"Their scouters must have detected us comming." says Gohan.  
"Then this is it. Everyone get ready!" says Piccolo. "Since they know we're here now we have no choice but to fight."  
"Here we go again." remarked Cody looking down.  
"Oh man." Alex whined. He really didn't like their chances, after all they lost their last fight and might've been all killed had it not been for the interruption by Electron. But everyone knew Piccolo was right, they really had no choice, they had to fight. Down below the two groups look up at the Z-warriors hovering above them. Cee gave a small grin and looked back at Trio.  
"So thosse are the guysss we heard ssso much about? I thought Frieza had said there were only sssix of them? Where did the otherss come from?"  
"It doesn't matter, they'll all be dead soon enough."  
"Heh, well you're right about that." Trio said turning on his scouter. He waited for the readings to show up and gave a startled cry.  
"No way! I can't believe it! The strongest fighter up there iss at 30,000!"  
"What?" Cee blurted out. "30,000?!"  
He couldn't believe it himself. When they first fought the highest reading was 9,000,000, and now it was 30,000? Something wasn't right here, he had a feeling that something peculiar was wrong with these Earth fighters.  
"And to think, thesse fighterss managed to keep you at bay. It'ss a shame that a team like yourss had to sssuffer ssuch an emberrassment." Trio said with a chuckle. "But no matter, asss you said before, they will all be dead ssoon enough."  
With a motion to the rest of his team they hovered off the ground and glided up into the air a few feet away from Piccolo and the others.  
"So, you finally decided to join us." Piccolo said with a grin.  
"If I'm not misstaken, you're a Namek are you not?"  
"I am."  
"Heh, well then Namek, you shouldn't be sso hasty to meet your death."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yessss, it isss."  
"Well then, I'd like to see what you're going to do about it."  
"Far be it for me to disapoint you Namek. I don't know how you and your friendss were able to sstand up to Frieza with a power of only 30,000, but thisss is where your luck ends!"  
In an instant Trio was on top of Piccolo with the rest of his men fighting the other Z-warriors. Cee and the others remained down below watching the spectical take place above. For the moment Cee was too busy trying to figure out how it could be that the earth's fighters had managed to lower their levels.  
"Something's not right Commander, I'm reading 30,000 for the namek, but earlier his level was well around 3,000,000." Chance stated as his scouter kept bleeping.  
"Yes the others have gotten extremely weaker as well." added Rosh.  
"It's probally from the beating we gave them earlier, they haven't fully recovered yet." A.J said turning off his scouter.  
"No. Something's different about them now. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's more to these earth fighters than we had thought. This might not be so easy of an assignment after all." Cee said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere in the middle of a field Goku is searching for one of the balls when he stops to look in the direction of the ships.  
"They've already begun to fight." he says to himself concentrating. "I can feel Piccolo and the other's energy from here, but who are they fighting against? It's not Team C, that I'm sure of."  
Goku paused for a minute trying to figure it out, but soon gave a shrug and went back to looking for the ball. Whoever they were up against were much weaker than Team C so Goku knew that there would be no need for worries. However, the thought did linger in the back of his mind on what was going on. He could deffinately feel the presence of Team C at the ships as well as other powerful fighters, but why had they chosen to keep out of the fight? That was the one question that was bothering the warrior the most.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You have no chance Namek. It puzzless me to think why you came here knowing you would die." Trio shouted while swinging at Piccolo. The two flew around in the air with Trio in control of the fight. Seeing that Piccolo was only at 30,000 and he was at 100,000, he pretty much thought he had things in control, but to his surprise he was begining to notice that he wasn't able to hit Piccolo.  
"You're fassst, I'll give you that." Trio said floating back, "But speed alone won't win this fight!"  
In a flash he zipped across the sky and landed a hard right on Piccolo's jaw. He followed up with some more hits and finally was able to send Piccolo reeling back.  
Trio laughed when he saw Piccolo rubbing his jaw. "Asss you can see, I'm fasst myself."  
"I can see that." Piccolo said getting into a fighting stance. "But you also like to talk too much to."  
"Fine then Namek! You die now!" Trio shouted rushing towards him.  
-------------------  
The fight between Rangor, Tien and Chiaotzu raged on on the ground below. The three of them dashed back and forth throwing and dodging punches and kicks. With Tien and Chiaotzu surpressing their powers they were discovering that Rangor was a decent fighter. The horse-like alien continued his barrage of hits, targeting Tien with a fury of punches to his chest and knocking him to the side. Chiaotzu tried to help out his friend but to no avail when Rangor targeted him next knocking him to the side as well.  
"Foolish humans, what are you trying to accomplish coming here?" Rangor asked when the fighting came to a small standstill. He watched as Tien and Chiaotzu caught their breath back.  
"We're here to put an end to your terror once and for all!" Tien stated.  
"HA! What an imagination you have." Rangor said with a snort. "Weaklings like you putting an end to the Empire? That will never happen, we are everlasting, WE ARE FOREVER!"  
"We'll just see about that!" Tien shouted out charging with Chiaotzu close behind.  
-------------------  
"Missed me!" Ryan taunted. Both he and his sister were zig-zagging through the air while Geiz stood on the ground below firing small beams at them. "Hey Sis, this turtle guy isn't very tough is he?"  
"Not really." Zaria answered dodging another laser shot as it whizzed by her.  
"You insolent brats! How dare you mock me with your insignificant fighting levels!" Geiz shouted back, gathering his energy into his palms and forming a white ball. With a grunt he heaved the ball into the air and the two siblings watched it close in on them, firing two beams at the ball causing it to explode. The ball was just a distraction and no sooner than the blast rang out Geiz was in the air next to Zaria. She barely had any time to react to defend herself from his onslaught. With a shout Ryan jumped in the fight and just as soon as Geiz knocked Zaria away Ryan was in his face, arm reared back, his hand filled with energy. With a quick thrust he punched for Geiz's head, but Geiz was an experianced fighter and used his special abillities whenever he could. Pulling his retractible head into his body Ryan's swing completely missed and he was thrown off balance. It was then Geiz's time to attack and with a swift kick he knocked Ryan back next to Zaria. The two hovered in the air and watched Geiz pop his head back out again, a grin shown clearly on his face.  
"Now to show you cocky brats my power." he said, his hands begining to glow.  
-------------------  
"That was a lucky hit." Kagora bosted. "You won't get a hit like that again!"  
He flew through the air towards Yamcha and Cody who were poised for the attack. The three locked up and began trading punches with each other, landing and dodging blows as they hovered in the sky. With a quick strike Kagora was able to hit Cody in the face and turned his attention towards Yamcha.  
"Now for you!" he yelled charging. Kagora was a quick one and assaulted Yamcha with a fury of hits scoring blows left and right across Yamcha's body. With another strike to the face Yamcha was knocked back and tried to get a sneak attack in on his foe by cupping his hands together to fire a blast at him. Kagora saw it coming and swatted it away, bringing his own hands in front of him to give Yamcha a surprise of his own. Raining down kai beams on the warrior he tried to take cover on the ground below, moving in and out of the explosions as the beams crashed into the ground around him.  
"You can't dodge them forever, it's impossible for you weaklings to beat me!" Kagora laughed out.  
"That's what you think!" Cody cried out flying from out of nowhere at full speed. He collided with Kagora's body and heard him give a loud grunt as his body flew back. Kagora was quick to regain and mumbled to himself as he held on to the spot Cody hit.  
"You little shit, you're going to pay for that."  
--------------------  
For the moment Yumi, Alex and Shlitz were locked up firing shots back and forth at each other as they darted across the sky. Yumi and Alex were having a hard time trying to get in a lucky hit on Shlitz, he was a lot quicker than they were at the moment. With only having one eye in the middle of his head he was a good shot, and his beams came dangerously close to knocking Yumi and Alex out of the air. Yumi could pretty much feel Shlitz tracking her down and decided to turn around to face him head on. None of her blasts were able to hit Shlitz and he grinned as he closed in on her, he began charging up a blast in his right palm and threw it. Yumi gave a small surprised look before forming an energy shield around her protecting her from the blast. Through the smoke filled cloud her body was tossed back but she was able to come to her senses, but not before Shlitz was on her.  
"Not bad little girl, I'm surprised you could deflect that blast and live." Shlitz said closing in on his target. With a couple swift hits he managed to knock Yumi around in the air for a while before she could regain herself. Trying to fight back Shlitz landed one more blow across her face that sent her reeling back when suddenly Alex came out of nowhere kicking him in the side of the head. The blow was enough to stagger the one-eyed alien and he glared back at Alex.  
"You forgot about me." Alex said hovering inbetween Shlitz and Yumi.  
"Puny human, you really think you can stand up to me?" boasted Shlitz.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Alex responded.  
--------------------  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Sappo shouted out looking around. During his fight with Gohan and Krillin he had somehow managed to lose the two. He checked his scouter and when he homed in on their energy he fired off a small ball of energy at the tank they were hiding behind drawing the two out of their hiding spot.  
"Gotcha!" he cried out seeing the two fighters take to the air. He remained on the ground but was able to keep up with them with repeated laser shots as they zipped through the sky landing behind him. Still not letting up he remained firing, watching the two zip this way and that as they got closer to him. Seeing them ready for their own attack he disappeared from sight when they charged and reappeared above.  
"Too slow!" Sappo shouted landing next to Krillin. The two locked up and began hand-to-hand combat, with Sappo gaining the upper hand. With Krillin getting pushed back from a kick it was Gohan's turn to get in the fight and he showed Sappo some techniques of his own. The small fight ended with Gohan being knocked to the side and Krillin getting in a sneak hit on the alien, but when Sappo regained himself and threw a punch that knocked Krillin down to the ground he looked back to see Gohan standing and ready to fight again.  
"Stupid kid, should've stayed down." Sappo said with a smile.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's going on out there?" Electron asked walking up to Dusty and Reeve, who remained by the ship entrance watching the fighting going on outside. The New Ginyu Force had gotten out of their mecs and had noticed the commotion going on outside when they decided to see what's up. Electron, Fireball, Channel, Icer and Onyx lined up and gazed outside as the last remaining members of Dusty's men walked up the ramp leading to the inside of the ship.  
"Goku's friends decided to show up." Dusty said.  
"Oh is that right?"  
"So why did the commander send for Trio's unit to attack them?" wondered Channel scratching his head.  
"Who knows, but what I'd like to know is how come he didn't ask us first." said Fireball.  
"Eh, I'm sure Cee has his reasons, he always does." Electron said. "But still, I wonder what was going through his head if he sent for weaklings like Trio against the group that supposedly fought Frieza."  
"I dunno, but he said he had something planed for them. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." said Dusty.  
"Yeah well you can wait if you want, I'm going to go check it out."  
"Hey wait Electron! Cee wanted us to stay back, he said these guys were pretty strong."  
"They don't look so tough to me." Electron stated, giving one more glance at the action before walking down the ramp to go outside. "Don't worry about it."  
"Hey wait for us!" Fireball called out follwing him with the other members of the New Ginyu Force behind.  
"Man, Electron could never stay away from a fight." Dusty said with a sigh.  
--------------------  
"Commander, something strange is going on, my scouter is detecting that their power levels are starting to rise." Tiffany stated.  
"Rising?!" blurted out A.J "What do you mean rising?" He turned his scouter back on and carefully read the readings. Sure enough to his surprise the levels of the Z-warriors were begining to rise, little by little.  
"My scouter says the same to." Rosh said. "The namek is now at 50,000."  
"What's going on, how can they be rising?" asked Chance.  
"They can hide their true power." Cee finally said turning off his scouter. "I knew something was up, it was just as I thought."  
"So then they're not weak from the last battle after all." mumbles A.J. "Those tricky bastards can lower and raise their levels."  
"So that's how they were able to fool Frieza's men on Namek."  
"Exactly Chance. Our scouters are useless against them. They have the same abillities as me, they can mask their powers." said Cee.  
"So then the fight we had with them earlier, were they fighting us with their true levels, or just trying to feel us out to see what we were capable of doing?" Tiffany asked. She was starting to get a creeped out feeling about all this.  
"I'm pretty sure they were at their max. I could sense it." responded Cee. "However, it's Goku that concerns me."  
"You think he might be more of a threat than we originally thought?" Rosh asked.  
"I'm sure of it."  
"Hey what's going on here?" The sudden remark from behind made Team C turn around to see Electron and the others walking up to them. "So is this a private thing, or can anyone join in?"  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you were inside with the others." asked Cee.  
"Ha! And miss out on something like this? Come on Cee, you know me better than that."  
"Which is exactly why I'd perfer if you had stayed inside."  
"Why? These guys too much or something?"  
"It's nothing we can't handle."  
"So then what's the problem?"  
"Turn on your scouter and see for yourself." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter - 12:  
  
"Time to die!" Rangor shouted out aiming a shot for Tien. Tien was barely able to dodge the attack and the others that followed. "Don't even try to fight back! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Rangor kept shouting out filling the sky with beams.   
"That's enough of this." Tien said finally ready to counterattack. He dashed forward through the shots and was right in front of Rangor before he knew it. The surprised alien didn't stand a chance as Tien pummeled him, landing lefts and rights across his cheeks. At the same moment Kagora wasn't having much luck with Yamcha either, the ex-desert bandit continued to beat away on him and finally knocked him back, both Kagora and Rangor meeting back to back.   
"Something's not right here, how can fighters with low levels put up this much of a fight?" the beatened Kagora wondered. "It's like they're getting stronger."   
"Because," Yamcha started, "We're not as weak as you think we are."   
"It's time we show you our real power." Tien said as he, Chiaoutzu and Cody surrounded the two.   
"Your...real...power?" stammered Rangor.   
Tien just grinned back at the two as his aura began to glow around his body. The same began happening with the others and Rangor and Kagora could only watch the readings on their scouters rise.   
"No way!" Kagora shouted, his eyes widening with fear. He could feel himself begining to tremble while he watched the readings grow higher and higher. 30,000, 40,000, 50,000, the readings just kept rising.   
"No, there's no way you can be higher than me!" Rangor shouted out when Tien's power exceded his own. "You foolish humans, this is all just a trick!" Without even thinking he foolishly charged towards Tien and Chiaotzu and tried to attack. It was pointless, with the two warriors nearing their max they were now more than a challenge for him. They were easily able to read his movements and dodge his attacks. Rangor continued to swing wildly at the two hitting nothing but air, both Tien and Chiaotzu were too swift for him. Now making it their time to strike back the two began getting in punches on Rangor, attacking from all sides and leaving the alien in pain and confusion. With a last ditch effort Rangor tried everything he could to defend himself, but hope for him surviving ended with the appearence of Tien in front of him. Completely caught offguard Rangor felt the connection of Tien's leg slamming into the side of his face with such impact that it threw him straight to the ground crashing into the side of a millitary tank. Immediately Rangor could feel blood running down the whole right side of his head, his arm was shattered from the impact.   
"This..can't..be." he mumbled to himself holding to his limp arm.   
"Now to finish it!" Tien shouted, both he and Chiaotzu gathering energy in their palms. With a cry they fired, and the twin beams raced down for the crippled alien as he gave a shrill cry, engulfing him in a bright explosion and putting an end to him...permenently.  
  
"RANGOR!" Kagora shouted out watching the whole scene take place in front of him.   
"Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon." Cody said appearing beside Kagora.   
"SHUT UP!" Kagora shouted out attacking him. The confrontation was brief and Cody was able to get away unharmed.   
"You'll have to do better than that!" he taunted flying off to the side. Feeling his rage at it's boiling point Kagora unleashed a flury of energy beams at the young fighter, the bright blue beams raced around the sky as Cody zipped in and out of them. Flying back and forth he landed on the ground below and dashed across it as the beams continued following him, crashing into the ground after him. Trying to escape the blasts Cody got caught up in a smoke cloud and Kagora gave a hearty laugh thinking he had won.   
"Scatter shot!" Cody's voice cried out from within the cloud. He broke free from it, his right hand surrounded by tiny small green orbs of energy. Giving them a hurl he tossed them in the direction of Kagora who was barely able to dodge them all. They exploded in the background and Kagora positioned himself to attack once more.   
"You're dead!" he shouted out preparing to fire a beam at him.   
"You forgot about someone." Yamcha said appearing by Kagora's side.   
"That's what you think!" Kagora responded quickly turning to the side to fire his beam at Yamcha. Yamcha was quick to dodge it by zipping straight up in the air and came down hard with an axe handle smash across the back of the alien's shoulders. With the wind knocked out of him Yamcha took the oppertunity to follow up with some more hits stunning Kagora badly.   
"I swear I'll kill you!" Kagora shouted out trying to get his second wind and managing to score a clean punch to Yamcha's face. Yamcha spun around from the impact and at the same time stretched his arm out with an open palm. Before Kagora knew it Yamcha had formed a ball of energy and threw it at him, in which Kagora swayed left avoiding it.   
"Too bad you missed, now you die!"   
"You think I missed? Think again."   
Immediately Yamcha raised two fingers up and motioned them towards him as if he were controlling something. Kagora glanced behind him and noticed Yamcha in fact had not missed after all, he was controlling the ball of energy to come back at them. Taking off at full speed down below Kagora had thought he evaded the ball, but as he looked behind him he could still see Yamcha moving his fingers with the ball close on his tracks. Dashing around the sky desperately trying to lose the ball, Kagora figured it was now or never, he wouldn't be able to outrun it so he turned around to try to block it. He grunted as he tried to push the ball back, sweat dripped down his face as he fought with it, but he could feel his arms begining to give way.   
"How? How can this be? HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED?!" he cried out watching the ball grow bigger and inch it's way closer to his body. It was finally too much for him to handle and it imapcted his chest, completely blowing his upper body to pieces.  
  
"Looks like the others finally decided to go all out." Alex said watching Tien, Chiaotzu, Cody and Yamcha power up.   
"Guess it's time we do the same." remarked Yumi. They had managed to knock Shlitz down to the ground and were taking a small break in the fight as he tried to regroup himself. Flying down to the ground to meet him Shlitz watched as they just stood there looking at him.   
"Guess what?" Yumi said with a smile. "It's time we show you exactly what we can do."   
"What you can do? What are you talking about?"   
"You'll see."   
Yumi glanced towards Alex who nodded back at her. Focusing all their energy they began to charge up to their max, blowing away dust and small rocks and completely surprising Shlitz. He didn't need a scouter to know what was going on, he just watched the scene in front of him and began to sweat while Yumi and Alex's auras surrounded their bodies. Both she and Alex began advancing on him and he backed up giving them plenty of room. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, one minute they were lower than him, now they were his equal, if not higher. Backing up even more he had no idea what to do, fight back or run and disgrace his team. He hadn't yet seen what had happened to Kagora and Rangor, for if he had, he probally would've ran.   
"I don't care how strong you are!" Shlitz finally said growling, "You may get passed me, BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET PASSED THE EMPIRE!"   
Charging up an energy ball he quickly tossed it at Alex and scored a hit. Yumi watched her friend's body bounce along the ground from the sneak attack and glared back to see Shlitz charging for her. The two fought it out trading blow for blow and blast for blast, and Shlitz was able to catch Yumi offguard and deliver a knee to her stomach and followed with a fierce roundhouse kick to her face. No sooner than he had knocked her out of the picture Alex was back in the fight challenging the alien one-on-one. Alex was able to put up a good fight allowing Yumi to recover, and landed a massive gut shot to Shlitz, next bringing his arms up to bring them down across Shlitz's back.   
"Get him Yumi!"   
"You got it!" Yumi shouted flying up above the two and focusing all her power to her palm. Forming an impressive orb of energy she threw it as hard as she could at Shlitz and hit him, the explosion threw his body from the smoke cloud.   
"Finish him Alex!" Yumi cried watching Shlitz recovering.   
Hovering behind the alien, Alex brought his hands together as if he were praying and with a loud shout stretched his arms outward releasing a wave of blue energy for Shlitz. The wave overcame the surprised alien quickly, and his body disentigrated within it.   
  
Geiz continued to hover above Ryan and Zaria, laughing and grinning to himself as he watched their shots hit his barrier with no effect.   
"Your power is nothing compared to mine!" he shouted finally giving a charge for the two. With swiftness he soared down dodging the shots that rang and whizzed by him.   
"Oh shit!" Ryan cried out when he realized Geiz was coming for him first. Trying to defend himself he blocked as many hits as he could before being punched to the side. After putting Ryan down his next target was Zaria, and just as Ryan's, their fight was a short one with Geiz winning. With the two fighters down on both sides of him Geiz brought his hands close to his body giving them time to glow with the energy being gathered in them. With a grunt he thrusted his hands in the directions of Ryan and Zaria and the two beams hit their intended targets. But Ryan and Zaria weren't going to be put down that easily, even if they were conceling their power for the moment, and through the smoke filled crater Zaria's voice was heard as she unleashed a flurry of energy beams at Geiz. Using his retractable limbs to his advantage, Geiz was able to avoid harm as Zaria charged for him, and the two locked up once again. Ryan joined in and with their combined power they were able to subdue Geiz with a series of hits.   
"That does it, you brats are starting to piss me off now." Geiz mumbled trying to catch a second wind.   
"Gee that's too bad, 'cause I don't think there's gonna be much you're going to be able to do about it." taunted Ryan.   
"What was that?!"   
"You heard me. Up till now we've just been playing around, but now it's time for us to get serious."   
Zaria nodded. "I bet you haven't even noticed that three of your friends are already dead."   
"WHAT?! DEAD?! You're lying! Your powers are too low to kill us!"   
"Wanna bet?" Ryan said with a grin. "Check this out."   
Immediately Geiz's scouter went off and he watched the reading continue to rise. It wasn't long before Ryan and Zaria's levels rose beyond his own, and he cried out when he realized they could hide their power.   
"No way, this isn't happening!"   
"Believe it." Ryan calmly said, his aura still intensifying. "And now it's time to kill you you alien freak."   
The slaughter began so quickly that Geiz never had any time to react to anything. All he could do was take the hits, and they came from all directions, the siblings never let up. Giving Geiz a few more hits he stumbled back, unaware of what he should do next.   
"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY TWO HUMANS!" he shouted giving a loud growl and running head on at the two. That proved to be his downfall. Ryan vanished from Geiz's charge and appeared right behind him, taking a swing and embedding his fist right in his back. For a few seconds Geiz was too stunned, he felt Ryan pull his fist out of his back leaving a hole in his shell. Geiz turned to glare one last time at his oppenents before he noticed Ryan had left a small surprise in his back, there was a ball of energy left in the hole in his shell. With a sudden blast the ball ripped through the front of Geiz's chest leaving a nice clean hole through his body and giving one last gasp, he slumped to the ground dead.  
  
"You humans are completely pathetic!" taunted Sappo fending off both Gohan and Krillin. "You can barely stand your own against me, there's no way you can last against Frieza and Burn!" The three kept up their fight on the ground below. Sappo was able to stand his own against the two for now, and for the moment it seemed as if he was the one in control of things. With ease he was able to toss around Krillin and Gohan, blocking and dodging their hits. They continued fighting until Sappo was able to knock the two fighters away, and they paused trying to catch their breath back.   
"You okay Krillin?" Gohan asked when he noticed him holding on to his side.   
"Yeah, he's a lot tougher than he looks." Krillin mumbled.   
"Oh you're just now figuring that out?" chuckled Sappo. "You Earthlings aren't very bright are you? I could've easily killed you two a long time ago if I had wanted to."   
"Man this guy sure is cocky to." added Krillin under his breath. "Gohan, there's really no use hiding our powers anymore. What say we show him what we can really do."   
"Right."   
"What are you two mumbling about?!" Sappo shouted overhearing the conversation. "Trying to plan out some kind of attack? Will do what you want your efforts are wasted!"   
"Oh shut up!" Krillin shouted back.   
"WHAT?! Grr that's it! You filthy humans have lived long enough, it's time you die!"   
Sappo charged towards Krillin and Gohan ready to attack and finish the fight once and for all, but just as soon as he reached the two they exploded with a surge of energy blowing the alien back to his feet. Sappo stood still bracing himself from the force of Gohan and Krillin's energy, his scouter was beeping out of control from their power readings. For the while he wasn't very surprised, more stunned that they could raise their energy, but when he realized that their levels weren't going to stop rising anytime soon was when he really started getting worried. He slowly began backing up, gritting his teeth when his scouter finally stopped.   
"Not too bad." he finally said wipping off some sweat from his forehead. "Your little trick surprises me, I'll admit you that. Both of you are as strong as me, but no matter, I will still defeat you!"   
With his body enveloped in energy Sappo charged once again for the two fighters and once again they clashed in battle. This time with Krillin and Gohan powered up things were a little more difficult for Sappo. Fustrated that he couldn't land a blow he blasted towards the sky and let lose a barrage of energy blasts towards the ground. Rushing through the explosions Krillin and Gohan appeared in the air with Sappo and knocked him back to the ground. Extending his arm out Krillin began gathering energy and formed a destructo disk, hurling it down at the alien. Having only seconds to react Sappo was able to dodge it, and glared back at Krillin with disgust.   
"Take this!" he shouted stretching his arms out forming a disk in each palm. "Twin sickles!"   
Tossing the disks in the air Krillin managed to stay alive by manuvering inbetween them, but he was still hit by the attack, barely wounding him. Sappo took advantadge of the situation and quickly flew towards him and knocked him to the ground with a strike to the face.   
"KRILLIN!" Gohan shouted charging for Sappo.   
"Little punk!" Sappo shouted defending himself from Gohan's attack. "It's like I said, you might be as strong as me, but you're still going to die!"   
Assaulting Gohan with a series of hits he was able to subdue the young half sayain to the ground and his body skidded coming to a halt. Gohan laid there on the ground gruntng in pain trying to pick himself up to fight, but he slumped back to the ground coughing up blood. Sappo had hovered back to the ground and slowly walked towards Gohan, stopping inches away from him and watched as he desperately tried to get up.   
"Stupid kid!" he shouted giving Gohan a stiff kick to the ribs. He followed up with some more kicks and finally stopped to rest his foot on Gohan's chest. "You and your friends are a real nuiscence, you should have known better than to attack us. I guess you're just going to have to die now, there's no defeating the Empire!"   
"NO! I won't allow you to win!"   
"Won't allow us? You're in no position to make such a statement, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT ,TO DIE!"   
Raising his foot above him Gohan knew it was time to unleash everything, he couldn't allow Frieza's men to win. Right as Sappo was about to bring his foot down on Gohan's chest to crush his ribcage Gohan's eyes widened with rage and his body errupted with newfound energy. It was so overwhelming that Sappo couldn't believe it, the ground below them completely ripped away into chunks as he fought hard to keep his balance.   
"WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY! HIS LEVEL IS AT 1,000,000!"   
With his scouter exploding he lost his footing and was blown back into the air, his body skidding along the ground like a ragdoll until he came to an unconscious crumpled heap next to Team C and the New Ginyu Force.   
"Wow." Electron mearly said stepping out of the way. "That was unexpected."   
"Uh, where did that kid get all that power?" asked Channel adjusting his scouter.   
"That's insane! His powerlevel was around the same as yours Electron." Fireball said still trying to comprehend what he just saw.   
"Yeah I know, but what I'd like to know is how did that happen."   
"Because it's as I thought. They can lower and raise their energy at will." Cee answered. "That's why I had perfered if you all had sat this one out. I had a strange feeling about these Earth fighters from the first time I laid my eyes on them."   
"Oh, so that's why you sent for Trio's unit."   
"Exactly Electron. I figured they'd be good for an experiment, and as it turned out I was right about things." Cee said.   
"So how high do you think they can raise their powers?"   
"Not high enough to give us that much of a concern."   
"So then what does it mean for us Commander?" A.J asked.   
"It just means we're just going to have to becareful now, we can't underestimate our enemies. Things will still go according to plan though, we will not fail."  
  
"You're not asss bad asss I thought Namek." Trio stated. Both he and Piccolo were locked in combat high above the sky where Team C and the New Ginyu Force were standing. Even though everyone else had powered up Piccolo had still remained surpressing his level during the fight. He was still keeping up with Trio and blocked and dodged as many hits as he could, occasionally dishing out some hits back to his opponent. However whether it was stratagey or brute strength, Trio was begining to gain the upperhand on him. Feeling his fist slam into his cheek Piccolo headed for the ground landing on his feet. Trio dove down after him like a missile but using his quick reflexes Piccolo was able to dodge him. Coming to a halt on the ground Trio went for a quick energy blast but that to was avoided by the namek, who appeared above a startled Trio. Fighting once again Piccolo swayed back and forth trying to evade Trio's deadly tail lashes but was caught across the face by a kick that sent him stumbling back to a nearby destroyed millitary tank. Giving his head a shake to clear it he glared back at Trio who had puffed up his cheeks like a frog would before croaking. Spitting out a ball of energy at Piccolo it barely missed him but hit the tank behind him exploding it and throwing the namek to the ground.   
"Good fight namek, good fight indeed." Trio chuckled walking up to his opponent. Piccolo struggled to pick himself off the ground but Trio grabed him by the collar of his cape and brought him face to face with him. "How unfortunate you have to die. You might have made a good member to my team."   
"Heh, I'm not as beaten as you think." mumbled Piccolo in Trio's grasp.   
"Quit trying to stall, you have nothing left to give."   
"Are you that certain?"   
"Shut-up!" Trio shouted punching Piccolo across the face. Oddly enough that made Piccolo laugh to himself and prompted Trio to lay in a few more hits to his face until he was satisfied. "That'sss much better." Trio hissed once he saw that Piccolo seemed to be subded enough. Rearing his arm back he readied himself to deliever the finishing blow. "Now, you die!"   
But before he could finish off the namek Piccolo managed to catch his arm completely catching Trio by surprise.   
"I don't think so." Piccolo said tightening his grip when he saw the surprise in Trio's eye's.   
"You filthy Namek, let go of me!" Trio cried out struggling to free his arm. But Piccolo refused, grinning to himself his body began to glow giving off an eerie aura. In a sudden surge of energy their surroundings were blown away by the intense aura of Piccolo. Trio was shaking, he had never experianced anything like this before, he had no idea what was going on. He just remained focused with wide eyed horror watching the reading on his scouter continue to rise.   
"What'ss going on...WHAT ARE YOU!" he shouted right as his scouter exploded. The last reading he got on it read about 2,000,000, but that was impossible, at least to Trio it was.   
"I'm your worst nightmare." Piccolo responded back releasing Trio's arm.   
"No...thiss...it can't be! How can you excede my own power?!"   
Trio started backing up now, sweat was pouring down his face. It was at that point he realized what was going on, that this was how these fighters were able to fool everyone. He didn't know what to do now, Piccolo had become far more powerful than himself, but he had to do something, he would not allow himself to be defeated by earthlings.   
"You underestimated us from the start." he heard Piccolo say, "You relied too much on your scouters which blinded you to the truth, and that's the downfall of you and your men."   
"No, I refussse to believe that you can defeat us. Thiss is nothing more than a trick, we can't be defeated, WE ARE THE EMPIRE! WE'RE UNBEATABLE!"   
"I guess you were mistaken then." Piccolo commented.   
"No. It iss you who iss mistaken. I'll show you we can not be defeated, I'LL SHOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"   
But Trio was no match, in his blind anger he leaped to the sky in an attempt to wipe out everyone in one quick energy blast. However no sooner than he was in the sky Piccolo was hovering right behind him. Giving a startled cry all Trio saw was the namek rearing his leg back before bringing it right to Trio's face. With just a single kick Piccolo sent Trio plummeting to the ground where his body skidded to a halt infront of Team C and the others. Trio groaned out in pain trying to pick himself up when Commander Cee walked up to him.   
"Your fight is over. Get your man and return to the ship."   
Trio glanced up at Cee for a minute then over to the side to see the unconscious body of Sappo still laying there. Giving out another grunt he began crawling to his side and picked him up helping him back inside. Cee watched the two disappear back in the ship and turned his attention to glare at the Z-warriors who all hovering above with Piccolo.   
"They're pretty good wouldn't you say?" Electron commented grinning. He had enjoyed watching what they did to Trio's men.   
"Far better than what I had originally expected." Cee mumbled. "But still, they're only earthlings."   
"What should our next step be Commander?" Rosh asked.   
"Intercept the enemy. Don't kill them all, we still need to find the wereabouts of the dragonballs."   
"I'd still like to join this little fight of yours." Electron said.   
"I'd rather you didn't"   
"Ah come one Cee. Don't trust your friends?"   
"I don't trust them." Cee said staring at the Z-warriors.   
"Well if it worries you that much then we'll just cover you backs. If they make thhe first move on us then we'll make a move on them. How's that sound?"   
"Fine. Just try not to get hurt, you've seen what they can do."   
"Don't worry. You worry too much man, loosen up."   
Cee just gave Electron a glare for that comment.   
"Oooo yeow! Crossed the line with that one didn't I?"   
"Just don't lose sight of our mission. We didn't come all this way for fun."   
"Hey I've lost just as much as you. I'm not about to mess this up."   
"Then let's move out."   
Without saying anymore Cee hovered up in the air to meet Piccolo, he remained motionless just a few feet away from him.   
"Didn't I tell you not to interfere with our plans?" Cee finally asks.   
"We're here to stop those plans of yours." states Piccolo. "I can't allow you to continue what you're doing."   
Slowly the other members of Team C and the New Ginyu Force hovered up by the Z-warriors, surrounding them.   
"So you're here to stop us huh? Don't you remember what happened to you all last time?" Cee says as he looks at everybody. "And speaking of last time, where's Goku? Is he planing something? A surprise attack maybe?"   
"Goku?" interrupts Electron, "Ain't he the one that fought Frieza?"   
"Yes. He tried to kill Frieza, but failed." Cee says.   
"Well no wonder Goku isn't here, he's scared cause he knew that if he couldn't beat Frieza then he had no chance against us." says Fireball.   
"They all talk about Frieza like he's nothing." Krillin mutters to himself.   
"Hey my dad isn't afraid of any of you!" Gohan shouted.   
"Oh, well then why isn't he here?" asks Cee. "Hmph, well even if he was here it still wouldn't do any good, you'd all still lose."   
'Man these guys are cocky, but we have to buy as much time as we can so Goku can get as many dragonballs as he can.' Piccolo thinks to himself eyeing down Team C and the New Ginyu Force.   
"Hmm?" Cee mumbled giving a sharp glance towards Piccolo. "You're thinking something aren't you? Ah yes I see now, so that's what's going on."   
"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo. He didn't like the way Cee was staring at him. It was like he was peering into his eyes...into his soul.   
"Goku's getting the dragonballs isn't he? This is just a distraction to buy some time."   
"What?! You can read minds?!"   
"I can do many things, but I don't need to read your mind to know what's going on. Your eyes give it all away. You'd be surprised how much you can learn from a person by looking into their eyes, they can tell you everything you need to know, they're like a window to your soul, and right now I can read you like a book. I'll give you a chance to walk away and live for now, but if you still insist on fighting us, then by all means go for it, but you still won't stop us from reaching our goal. With or without your cooperation we will aquire the dragonballs."   
"Fine! Enough talking, let's do this!" Piccolo shouts taking off his cape and turbin.   
"Fine, let's dance then!" Cee shouts back. Both warriors give each other a stone glare, and without any warning Piccolo charges Cee and begins the attack. 


	14. Chapter 13 : Second Encounter

Chapter - 13:  
  
5:35 p.m  
-Second Encounter-  
  
"They've begun fighting again." Goku said to himself. He had been standing motionless for a while trying to figure out what was going on over at the ships. He had sensed everyone's energy levels increase and now he could sense Team C fighting along with another group. He was trying to figure out what to do now, either go and help his friends or to continue looking for the remaining dragonballs. He knew there would be no way of collecting them all before Frieza's men could get at least one, but he figured that them having a few would be better than them having none. Giving another sigh he decided to keep looking, he knew that under Piccolo's command everyone would have a good chance of pulling through unharmed, and if worse came to chance, he could always use his instant transmission to get there in a heartbeat.  
"I'm sorry I can't be there with you guys right now, but I hope you can hold out long enough. I need to gather as many dragonballs as I can."  
--------------------------------------------------  
"It's useless!" Cee shouted out dodging all of Piccolo's hits. High above the ship everyone had spread out fighting their seperate battles. With Piccolo making the first move at Cee it prompted the other Z-warriors to attack as well, which in fairness made Team C and the New Ginyu Force defend themselves. Locked in combat Cee's scouter kept regestering Piccolo's energy, and as he expected it was rising at an alarming rate.  
"The only thing you've ensured by coming here is the death of you and your friends." Cee stated catching Piccolo's fist. "Leave while you have a chance."  
"And let you destroy the world? I don't think so." Piccolo stated back.  
The two were struggling with each other now and Cee gave a grin when he got the final reading on his adversary.  
"So, your level is 3,000,000 after all. You have a nice trick being able to lower and raise your energy at will, but it's a simple technique that anyone can do, even myself."  
"What?!"  
"You'll see. At 3,000,000 only a fourth of my true power should be enough to deal with you." "You're lying. You don't have that abillity, I would've sensed it sooner."  
"Heh, then don't say I didn't warn you."  
Releasing Piccolo's fists Cee's body began to glow a blue aura. Reaching his desired limit he glared at Piccolo and grinned again. "Now Namek, our fight begins."  
Watching Cee power up Piccolo realized he wasn't bluffing after all. He could deffinately sense the sudden power up, but still he would not give up this fight. The only thing now standing between Frieza's men and the dragonballs were Piccolo and the others, and Piccolo swore to himself he would not let those balls fall into the hands of evil, he must buy Goku enough time to gather as many as he can. Giving out a yell and charging Piccolo began assaulting Cee with everything he had, but Cee easily dodges every kick and punch thrown at him. After Cee disappears from sight Piccolo begins lighting up the sky with multiple blasts in any attempt to hit the young commander but the blasts fly harmlessly by Cee as he closes in on Piccolo. At the last moment he disappears once again only to reappear behind the namek. Piccolo turns around and quickly tries to defend himself by throwing a punch, but Cee mearly bats it to the side with his left hand and with his right hand backhands Piccolo in the back of the head. The force of the blow is enough to send him to the ground and Cee follows him down to continue their fight. Landing on his feet, Piccolo locks up with the commander and continues to try to strike Cee, but can't even touch him as he just hovers inches off the ground while evading the attacks.  
"What are you doing, fighting or playing?" asks Cee mocking Piccolo's fighting abilities.  
"You think you're something special!?" Piccolo shouts back.  
"As matter of fact, I DO!" answers Cee dodging Piccolo's punch and delivering a devestating punch of of his own.  
"Now it's my turn!" Cee says charging towards Piccolo with a flury of punches. Piccolo's body rocks back and forth from the hits and one swift kick to his stomach sends him down to the ground on all fours. In on fluid motion Cee withdraws his leg back and raising it high in the air, comes down hard with his heel across Piccolo's back. The namek grunts in pain as his body is driven into the ground. Placing his foot under Piccolo's stomach, he lifts him up in the air with a small kick and once Piccolo was airborn, Cee let loose a vicious roundhouse kick catching him across the face and sending him skidding on the ground.  
"Get up! Get up now!" Cee shouts out walking towards Piccolo and kicking him while he's down. Everytime he lands a kick Piccolo's body skids across the ground with Cee walking up to him and kicking him again. "Why aren't you getting up?! You wanted to fight now fight!"  
Giving Piccolo's body one last kick Cee just looked down at him and watched him cough up spit and blood. It was pitiful to Cee how Piccolo looked laying there. Nudging him over on his back with his foot Cee rested it on Piccolo's chest and watched the namek groan trying to catch his breath back.  
"You still have a chance, a chance to live. I really have no desire to kill you, but if you continue to interfere with my plans then I will have no choice but to do so."  
"You...talk...too...much." Piccolo coughed out.  
"And you're too stubborn for your own good." Cee replied pointing his hand at Piccolo.  
"Well at least...at least I'm not the one who's so damn cocky."  
"And what does that have to do with this?" asked Cee.  
"You're so full of yourself...that you let your guard down, WHICH ALLOWS ME TO DO THIS!"  
Opening his mouth Piccolo released a mouth blast at point blank range. The blast was so sudden that Cee had no time what so ever to react, and he felt the beam impacting his chest head on. Giving out a grunt Cee weathered through the explosion that followed and flew out of the smoke landing on the ground some feet away, a scowl clearly shown on his face.  
"Damn Namek." he growled watching Piccolo return to his feet.  
  
"Oh shit! How the hell did I get stuck fighting this crazy girl?!" Cody shouted out trying to dodge as many explosions as he could with Tiffany close behind them. Ducking behind a millitary tank he tried to return fire back but with no luck. Tiffany was swift in the air, she was able to manuver like nothing Cody had ever seen. Disappearing from a barrage of blasts she reappeared right above him and came crashing down on him swinging this way and that. Cody tried his hardest to avoid the hits but he wasn't much of a match against the strong young girl. Taking to the air to evade a kick he was caught by Tiffany's speed as she appeared by his side and knocked him back to the ground.  
"Try this out!" she called out from above. Pointing her arm in Cody's direction he instantly knew whatever was going to happen next was not going to be pleasent. Forming a spiral of small blue orbs up her arm she readied her attack and fired.  
"Gatling cannon!" she cried out shooting the orbs of energy like a gatling gun. They raced down towards the ground like tracers and Cody made a break for it trying to outrun the explosions. Getting thrown to the ground by a blast he grabbed on to the side of another destroyed tank and glanced back to see Tiffany now jumping towards him, her arm readed back with some sort of energy sword in it. Diving out of the way she missed Cody and hit the tank with her energy sword blowing it in two and kicking up dust everywhere.  
"Geez that's one crazy bitch." Cody mumbled getting to his feet. "Hey guess what? I can do that too!"  
Extending his arm out and opening his palm he began gathering energy and closed his hand, forming a type of energy sword of his own. "Now we'll see who's is better!"  
Making a charge for the girl he started swing wildly at her and she did the same back. Both of them blocked and parried each others strikes and seemed to be quite equal in swordplay, however Tiffany didn't play fair, and the first opening she saw she repelled Cody's strike and kicked him in the ribs knocking him to the ground.  
"Now to finish you." she said standing above him.  
Grunting out Cody sat up and looked at her, a smile forming on his face. "You know, you're very sneaky, BUT SO AM I!"  
Poitining his energy sword at her it returned to and orb of energy in his palm and in an instant he fired it at her, hitting her and knocking her back to the ground.  
"Heh, bet you didn't know I could do that." he said standing up.  
  
"Yamcha you alright?" Tien asked helping his friend to his feet.  
"Yeah, don't let his looks fool you, that guy's pretty strong." he commented looking at Channel.  
"Much stronger than you realize. You might have been able to fool Trio's men, but you won't fool me!"  
Pointing his hand towards the two he released a huge wind gust that tore away at the ground around them. Both Yamcha and Tien braced themselves and struggled to keep a firm footing on the crumbling ground but it was useless. Being tossed into the air they hit the ground hard and Channel decided it was time to follow up. With Tien being the first to pick himself up Channel picked him to be the first target. Making a dash for him Tien was completely unaware of his presence until he felt the first punch hit him. Taking the abuse for a while he stumbled back, came to his senses and retaliated. Using his martial arts techniques Channel was forced to be put on the defensive and jumped back from what would have been a fatal hit to his throat.  
"You may be weak but you're very skilled I'll give you that much." he mumbled rubbing his throat. "Still that won't be enough to win!"  
Swinging his arms at Tien he created another vortex of wind, but this time Tien was ready for it. Watching Channel leap to the air he took the blasts head on, but not before releasing a tri-beam attack. The attack was succesful and Channel was hit, but not killed. Shaking it off he growled and looked down at his opponent, readying another deadly attack.  
"I'll get you for that!" he shouted out, but his scouter going off alerted him to someone behind him. Forgetting all about Yamcha he came out and scored a major hit right across Channel's back. He groaned out from the impact and went soaring to the ground, but Tien cut him off by greeting him in mid-air with a knee to the gut. Giving out another more painful groan Channel's body fell to the ground and both Tien and Yamcha focused all their energy into their palms and released it in two huge waves headed for their enemy. But even their best offense wasn't good enough, and through the smoke they could see the outline of Channel getting back to his feet, and mad as hell.  
  
"Frosty over there sure is giving us a run for our money." Ryan commented after diving for cover. Even though he wasn't happy that all those soldiers had died in the battle that just happened, he was at least greatful that there were so many things to take cover behind now. Now both he and Zaria remained crouching behind a tank watching Icer's beams freeze the surroundings. "Those ice beams of his are really pissing me off!"  
"We got to plan an attack of some kind, we can't keep hiding like this." stated Zaria.  
"You know something sis, you're right. I'll lay dowm some fire to distract him and you try to get in a hit."  
"Hey wait!"  
But Ryan had already dove out to attack. "Hey frosty, here's something for ya!"  
Hurling a ball of energy at him Icer quickly put his hand up and fired off a blast of ice freezing it. It harmlessly fell to the ground as a chunk of ice and Ryan just looked at it and gave a somewhat nervous look. "Well that didn't go as planned." he said giving a nervous chuckle. Quickly comming back to his senses he leaped out of the way of an incomming ice beam and zigged and zagged across the ground trying not to get frozen solid. Leaping into the air he weaved in and out of more incoming fire and called out to his sister for some support.  
"I could really use some help right about NOW!"  
Dodging yet another line of fire he landed back on the ground and continued his sumersaulting and flipping until he finally got caught in the leg by a blast. Falling to the ground he looked at his frozen leg and then back at Icer who was just grinning to himself.  
"ZARIA!" Ryan yelled out waiting for some assistance. He struggled to get to his feet but he couldn't move with his leg frozen, all he could do was lay there and watch Icer close the distance between them.  
"It's over human. Your dancing around was amusing but now it's time to freeze the rest of you in an icey tomb!"  
"Think again!" Zaria screamed out attacking Icer from his blind side. Completely caught by her surprise attack he was rendered defensless. He tried to fight back but she was proving to be more swift than he thought. With repeated strikes to his head she was able to knock him back with a good sturdy kick to his chest. Stumbling to the side he gave a growl and sent off another icey blast of wind. Seeing it at the last moment Zaria was able to put up a protective barrier around her that shielded her from the attack, but unfortunately the ice began freezing her barrier, and she watched as the ice enclosed around her, surrounding her in an icey dome. "That's one out of the way." Icer said chuckling to himself. Ryan could only watch with horror at what happened to his sister, she remained frozen within the icey trap. "Now it's time for you to join her boy." But a movement from within the ice made him turn his head and to his surprise he saw Zaria smiling back at him. Pressing her palm against the ice it began to glow until finally shattering through the front sending an energy blast out and hitting the very surprised, very stunned Icer dead on. Enveloping him in an aura of energy it was only a matter of seconds before it exploded with him trapped in it. Stepping out of the ice Zaria ran to her brother's side and knelt down examining his leg.  
"You alright?"  
"Geez sure took your damn time!"  
"It's all about waiting for the right oppertunity to attack."  
"And what was your cue, me being dead?"  
"Hey come on now, you're not dead now are you?"  
"Not yet at least. I don't think your attack was strong enough to finish that guy off."  
"Well at least it'll buy us some time."  
"Yeah well, just help me get this ice off my leg, it's cold as hell."  
  
"Hey, this is kinda fun!" remarked Fireball. He was currently up against Alex and was doing a nice job of punishing the kid. "I don't see what the big deal is, you're nothing to get all worked up over."  
"You think so?!" Alex shouted back.  
"Well with a level of 10,000, you're certainly no match for me, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun before I finish you off."  
"I may be weaker than you, but I'm sure as hell going to put up one hell of a fight!"  
Making a dash for the alien Fireball dodged the attempted hit and gave a fierce elbow to Alex sending him soaring to the ground below. Regaining himself he dashed off again, circling around to try another attack.  
"It's no use!" Fireball shouted appearing in Alex's way and attacking him. It was a one-sided bout and Alex was again sent down to the ground from a series of brutal hits. "You're too weak!"  
"HOW'S THIS FOR WEAK!?"  
Blasting into the air for a head-on charge Alex managed to score a clean hit, by dodging a punch and bringing his hands together and bringing them down as an axe-handle smash across Fireball's head. This time around it was Fireball who was sent to the ground, but using his quick reflexes he was able to regain his balance in mid air and started rubbing his head.  
"Ouch, that hurt. I'm going to make him pay for that!" he grumbled to himself. But as Fireball turns around to counter attack he gets blasted straight in the chest by an energy beam. Landing on the ground he glared back up at Alex who was about to release yet another attack. Stretching his limbs out and forming a ring of energy in a perfect circle around his body he brought his hands out in front of him and faced them towards Fireball.  
"SPIRAL VORTEX!" he shouted releasing the attack like a horizontal tornado. Fireball's scouter went off while he watched the purple attack racing for him and brought his hands together to counter it. Fireball's techinques were quite peculiar, he had two tanks attached to the back of his armor with hoses leading from them to the wrist braclets on his arms. With these he was able to produce fire from them by lighting the opening of the hoses with small sparks of energy from his palms. Sparking his palms he could feel the fire begining to form and he focused his attack on Alex's incoming one.  
"FIRE WAVE!" he cried out blasting the red hot inferno into a vortex of flames. The flames instantly consumed Alex's energy disentigrating it into small embers. After destroying the attack the wave kept racing for Alex and he brought his arms up to defend himself, watching as the wave completely passed around and behind him. Turning his attention back at Fireball Alex quickly dashed for cover barely avoiding a few rounds of flame shots. Fireball had a lock on the fighter and was repeatedly throwing more and more blasts of fire trying to scorch him. Landing on a tank Alex lept back into the air as another blast of fire raced under his feet. He opened his palm and formed a ball of energy and tossed it at Fireball hoping to catch him with his guard down, and he did. Having no time to react after shooting Fireball took the hit head on and grunted when the ball exploded.  
"Gotcha!" Alex shouted landing. He smiled watching the flames comsume Fireball, but soon his smile turned into fear when he saw the fire begining to spiral around. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, Fireball was completely alright, the fire surrounded him, twisting and turning around him.  
"Stupid boy. You can't kill me like this, I can control fire." Fireball said with a chuckle. "They don't call me a master of fire for nothing, and that's too bad for you."  
Alex began backing up never taking his eyes off his enemy. This was unbelievable, he felt like there was no way to beat these guys now. He never wanted to be a part of any of this, he only wanted to live a normal life, not get caught up in some fantasy war. But as he looked around him at all the fighting he knew there was no other way, he didn't want to fight, but he had no choice. He was a member of the Z- warriors, none of them wanted to go through any of this, but like him they all had no choice, they were the only ones who would have a chance at stopping these guys, even if it meant the cost of their lifes. Taking a deep breath Alex focused himself and made his decision, if this was his destiny then so be it, he would accept it. He would protect this world and everyone on it. Preparing himself he took a stance, and giving out a yell he charged for Fireball.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"As unbelievable as it seems this group of people have been fighting brutally against the alien invaders without the need of any millitary support of any kind. They've already managed to succede against one group but now it looks like these new aliens they're fighting against are even tougher. In my opinon these must be the talked about super soldiers from the Alliance, the way they move, fly around in the air and shoot beams from their bodies is truely amazing. Then again we're witnessing first hand what these aliens are truely capable of as they unleash their own attacks on these brave fighters."  
From up on the rooftop of one of the buildings still standing among the ruins of Shinja city the reporter, cameraman and pilot watched everything that was unfolding in front of them. It was a sight for them to witness, although none of them had any idea what was going on.  
"This is something I really can't believe is happening, I've never seen anything like this before in my life."  
  
"I can't believe it either and I'm watching it." Serena said. She had her face right in front of the t.v.  
"Would you get out of the way I can't see a thing." Rei said grabbing Serena by one of her pigtails and pulling her head out the way.  
"Ow! Hey that hurt!"  
"Yeah well don't put your big meatball head in the way."  
"They really are amazing." Ami said to herself. "I had no idea anyone could move that fast or be so powerful."  
"Yeah but those guys or aliens or whatever they are they're fighting against are some of the same one we fought earlier aren't they?" commented Lita.  
"It looks like it."  
"So those are the people that you met earlier." Artemis said studying the screen. "And the others were the ones that landed here in those pods?"  
"Five of them are. The other five are new." Ami answered.  
"They certainly seem to be a force to rekon with." said Luna.  
"Which is why we have to come up with a way to stop them." Lita said making a fist. "Those guys aren't going to be able to stop them on their own."  
"It does look like they could use some help." Darien said. "At least we'll have another chance to get some answers."  
"But what can we do?" Serena moaned. "This is pretty big stuff, you think there's something we can do to help?"  
"Well anything is better than nothing." Lita said.  
"Maybe, maybe there is something." Mina says finally speaking up. She had been extremly quiet, pretty much in a trance-like state since she saw the image of Cee.  
"What do you mean there might be something?" asks Lita. "You have a plan?"  
"Well not exactly, it's just that..."  
"What? What is it?" asked Serena when Mina's voice trailed off.  
"What is it that's troubling you Mina." Darien asked as well.  
She gave a big sigh and closed her eyes and decided she might as well come out with it. "During the fight, with Cee," she begins, "I noticed something different about him, something very odd about his behavior."  
"Odd?"  
"His behavior?"  
"Well, more like, it's his spirit. On the outside he seems evil, but inside it's something else, something I can't really explain and something I don't understand myself. You see, I was able to dive into his mind. Kind of like seeing what he went through in his past."  
"You mean like reading his mind?" Rei asked trying to understand what her friend was saying.  
"You can read minds?" asks a shocked Serena.  
"How come you never told us you could read minds?" asks Lita.  
"Well, I didn't know I could read minds myself. I don't even know if I read his mind to begin with. All I know is that there's something about Cee. I managed to look into his mind and his soul. For a brief moment I was able to feel his inner pain. He's not really as bad as he seems, he's just confused, all alone. I know I can help him, if I were to see him again, talk to him somehow, I could help him so he won't hurt anymore."  
Everyone was quiet for a minute. They were all trying to understand what Mina was talking about. All this stuff about being able to read the guy's mind and feel his inner pain, just what did she mean by that? Mina glanced at everyone and could feel herself begining to turn red. She couldn't believe she just told everyone that. But then, it really was the truth, even if she couldn't understand how or why it happened.  
"I'm lost." Serena mumbled.  
"Help him?!" Rei cries out. "Why on Earth are you going to help him?! You can't be okay, something must have happend to you in the last fight."  
"No Rei I'm fine. It's like I explained before, Cee isn't a true bad guy. He's good, it's just that he's blinded, he can't tell right from wrong. I don't exactly know the entire story, but I just know that whatever it is is eating him up inside. It's just weird, when I first read his mind, I could feel something inside him, something calling for help."  
"Calling for help from inside him?" Lita asked with unbelieving eyes. She was pretty close to believing that her dear friend had pretty much lost it. Maybe the stress from the fight and from everything that's going on was taking its toll on her. But then, Lita didn't want to fully believe Mina was crazy, after all, Serena had gotten some funny feelings before about some of the bad guys being good and her intentions turned out to be true.  
"Well, as crazy as it seems you might be right about him. If the crystal was able to heal the four sisters from the Dark moon then maybe it could work on him if you feel so strongly about it." Ami said.  
"Hang on think about what you're saying." Rei said. "You think someone like him can change? He's nothing like the four sisters, he's empty inside, I can't feel anything but darkness. You're just not feeling well, the stress of things is getting to you."  
"Rei don't be so mean." scolded Serena. "We're suppose to be supportive."  
"Well I don't understand how you can be so supportive of a crazy idea like that. If you could felt what I feel then you'd know it be a watse of our time."  
"And if you felt what I feel then you'd know it wouldn't!" Mina snapped. She quickly caught herself and stopped before she could say anything else.  
"Mina." Artemis softly said.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you're right, maybe I am a little stressed. It was just a stupid feeling I was having. I'm sorry."  
She quickly got up and rushed out the door. The others tried to call out to her to stop her but she was already gone.  
"Nice going Rei." Serena said. Rei just flashed her a dirty look.  
"What do you think she meant?" Lita asked looking back at everyone. "About the mind reading."  
"You know anything about this Artemis?" asked Luna. He shook his head no.  
"This is new to me. She's never told me anything about being able to read minds."  
"The way she was talking, it sounded like she cared for the guy in a way." mumbled Serena.  
"What?!" Lita cried out.  
"Serena get a clue. There's no way, she's just confused about what happened." Rei snapped.  
"We'd better go find her." said Ami. "What ever happened it's affecting her very much. The least we can do is listen and understand what she means."  
-------------------------  
Mina leaned against a nearby tree outside and clutched her chest.  
'Why? Why does my heart hurt like this? This pain, is it mine.....or his?'  
She slid down to the ground and closed her eyes. Just what was going on with her, why couldn't she get him out of her head? It was like a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her. She kept thinking about that feeling that started all this to begin with. It was unlike a feeling she had ever had, like she could just sense what was going on. Being in Cee's arms she could just feel that something was wrong with him. His anger and hatred was so apparent to her. She wondered why no one else could pick up on that, why was she the one that was so sensitive to telling how people really felt? It was something she dealt with all her life, she could instinctively tell what a person was feeling on the inside just by looking at them or being around them. Sometimes it would even feel as if she was sharing their feelings. But this time, this time it was far more different. For the first time she was able to let herself get lost in the feeling, to explore it, to let it all come out. Now instead of just being able to feel what Cee was feeling, she was able to see his thoughts, see his past. It was almost as if now somehow in a weird way.....their souls were connected.  
"No way." she said to herself. "Get a grip on things girl, you're just, confused."  
She tried to convience herself, but that wasn't working.  
"But I wonder. Can I do it, again?"  
She decided to go for it. Closing her eyes she relaxed her body and thought about Cee, trying to pinpoint the same feeling she felt from him before. She tried so hard to get the same feeling she felt earlier but nothing was happening. Trying one more time she sighed and opened her eyes.  
'It's not working.' she thought staring at the sky through the leafy follage. That's when it hit her. The last time she did it she was transformed, did that have anything to do with it? Figuring it was worth a shot she stood up and reached in her pocket pulling out her transformation stick. Ready to give it another go she raised it over her head and transformed. Feeling the surging energy enveloping her she now stood there as Sailor Venus and returned to the ground. This time she could deffinately feel the difference, she was easily able to lock on to Cee. As she sat there on the ground she could feel herself begining to slip away again, the light on her forehead was begining to appear.  
'Cee, let yourself go again. Share your thoughts and feelings with me. I want to know more about you, I want to know what's causing your suffering.'  
--------------------------------------------------  
A hailstorm of energy blasts rained down on the ground enveloping it in a sea of explosions. Through the smoke filled air Piccolo busted through checking his surroundings looking for Cee. Sensing him coming from behind he unleashed two beams in his direction, but Cee's swiftness enabled him to dodge them both. Raising his hands together above his head Cee brought them down releasing his own beam for Piccolo who countered it. Both Cee's and Piccolo's beam collided with each other exploding in a tremendous fireball that swept across the ground. Piccolo tried to evade harms way but was unsuspectingly caught offguard by Cee's next attack. Feeling the force of Cee's foot impact the side of his head sending him spinning through the air, Piccolo was somehow able to regain himself and use his extending arm to grab on to Cee's. Swinging the surprised commander to the ground below Piccolo swooped down and hit head on sending the both of them skidding along the ground. Giving a grunt and growling Cee got back to his feet with Piccolo doing the same, both staring at each other for the moment.  
"You're not that bad namek, a little better than I thought in fact. But don't let that go to your head, you still don't stand a chance. My offer still stands though, you can still leave."  
"I have no intention of leaving."  
"Oh really? Well I do admire your spirit, no matter how foolish it is."  
"Are you done talking, or is your strategy to bore me to death?"  
"Heh, you sure are eager to die. Very well, if you insist then we'll continue. We'll just see if this time you can manage to score a decent hit on me." Pausing for a minute Cee raised his hand up and motioned for Piccolo to come to him. "Whenever you're ready."  
Making no hesitations Piccolo made his charge and the two continued their fight again. This time it seemed Piccolo was more fired up, and Cee could deffinately tell. However Cee was careless, maybe too careless. He knew these fighters were much weaker than he and his team and he still knew he should keep up his guard after how he saw them fight against Trio's men, but he was begining to get cocky, a major downfall of even the strongest fighters. Moving out of the way of a kick Cee knew he had messed up when out of the corner of his eye he saw Piccolo's fist coming for him, and the next thing he felt was the force of it impacting his stomach. Cee stumbled back holding on to his stomach and wiped his mouth, now he was mad. Watching Piccolo in front of him taking up another stance Cee gave a snarl and could feel his eyes glowing dark red.  
"There's one hit." Piccolo said with a grin. "Should I go for another?"  
Cee was furious now, and watching Piccolo he decided the games were over. Not even giving the namek time to dash halfway to Cee the commander was already in front of him, his fist embeded in his stomach. Piccolo froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. The pain was unimaginable, so much that for a minute he thought he was going to pass out. The next thing he knew his body was bouncing along the ground with Cee walking up to him. Grabbing him by his shirt collar he lifted him to his feet and threw him against the side of some ruins, holding on to him as he began to relentlessly pummel his face. Piccolo could begin to feel himself slipping away to unconsciousness, each punch took it's toll and drained what little energy he had left in him. He never knew Cee could be so powerful, so ruthless. After his previous fight with his team and now with the commander himself using only a fourth of his power he was begining to think things may not have been what he had first thought. Maybe Goku was right after all, maybe they really didn't have much of a chance this time. Up until now the Z-warriors had always been lucky with things, but now as Piccolo realized the truth, their luck had to run out sooner or later. Now to him it would take a miracle of some kind for them to just pull through everything. He knew if Goku were to gather as many dragonballs as he could there would be no way to keep them away from Frieza's men forever, and sooner or later they would have to go through all this again. Maybe if they had a little more time, if they hadn't had been so confident that Frieza was finished in the first place and had made sure, made certain he was really dead, then they would've had a better chance than this. Piccolo could now feel his body going limp and blood dripping from his face. Feeling Cee stop his attack he wondered what would be next to come.  
"I told you to leave." whispered Cee leaning next to Piccolo's ear. "You should've listen you stubborn fool. I had no desire from the start to fight you, in fact I had wanted to spare you. But like so many others you just refused my mercy. If you had just handed over the dragonballs and made things easier then it would've been different. However now, I must make an example out of you."  
Getting ready to deliever the finishing blow Cee looked Piccolo in the eyes and shook his head. "The least I can do, is give you a quick death."  
That's when Cee felt something, a sharp pain striking him in the head. It was that horrible stabbing sensation again, the same feeling he felt near the forest when he fought Goku. The same feeling he got when he had Venus in his arms. He couldn't fight it off and realeased Piccolo from his grasp to grab his head in pain.  
"ARGH! Not again!" he cries out stumbling around. He was trying his hardest to fight it off but it was so overwhelming. "I...must...not...be distracted!" Stumbling back he collapses to the ground still clutching his head in complete agony.  
"Damn girl...stay out of...my...head!" 


	15. Chapter 14 : Second Flashback

  
  
September 7  
Planet Alexia, 2 years ago  
-Second Flashback-  
  
"How bad is he?"  
"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."  
After hearing the news Cee closes his eyes in disbelief. He leans against the wall feeling the warm touch of Aii's hand on his shoulder. How could this be? King Zeph ruled as the king of Alexia, and now he was on his death bed. Zeph had been like another father to Cee, but after hearing the news from the nurse about the king's condition, Cee felt helpless.  
"I know how you feel Cee, he's like a father to all of us. But we have to be strong for him right now, he needs us." Aii says trying to comfort Cee.  
"Excuse me," a nurse says as she peeks out from Zeph's room, "Commander Cee, Luietenent Aii, his majesty would like to speak to you."  
Giving a nod both Cee and Aii walk into the room to see the sickly king Zeph lying in bed, barely moving at all. Cid, one of the most respected scientist and doctor, was also there inside with the king.  
"Cee, Aii, come in children." Zeph says with a frail voice. "I have something important to tell you."  
They walk towards the bed and kneel beside the king.  
"Cid, could you please escort the others outside? I need to talk to these two in private." King Zeph says.  
"Yes your majesty, we'll be outside if you need our assistance." says Cid as he motions for everyone to leave the room. As the room empties Cee and Aii look at each other and wonder what's going on.  
"Good, we're alone now. Now I'm sure you know about my condition and how much time I have left."  
"Sire, please don't talk that way. Cid is working to get you better, he'll find a cure for you."  
"Cee please, you know as well as I do there's no cure for me. I have accepted my fate. And since I've accepted what will become of me, this brings me to why I have called for you. As you know, I have no succesor to take my place when I'm gone, so I have picked a new heir to the throne."  
"A new heir?" Aii asks.  
"Yes, one that I have hand picked." King Zeph says as he coughs. Cee and Aii try to help him, but he motions to them that he's okay.  
"Who's going to be the heir?" asks Cee.  
King Zeph laughs a bit, "Funny you should asks that. Cee, you have always been like a son to me. I have watched you grow from day one. You have always strived to perfect your skills and you have lived by the code of a true solider. You have brought much pride and honor to our planet and you have always protected those in need. You have been righteous in judgment and in loyalty. You've been a fine represenitive of the planet, and that's why I know I've chosen well."  
"Sire, I...I don't understand what you're saying."  
"Cee, I want for you to take my place. I have chosen you as the new heir to the Alexian throne."  
Cee's eyes widen from shock and he starts to talk, but nothing comes out. Aii is just the same.  
"Sire, you can't be serious. Me, the next king?" Cee finally says in disbelieve.  
"Oh my gosh." is all Aii can say.  
"What's not to believe Cee? You are perfect to be the next king."  
"But Sire, I...I can't, I mean, I don't think I could live up to your expectations."  
"No Cee, you can and you will. I can see it in your eyes, I know I have choosen correctly and I know you will do a great job and make me proud."  
Cee just stays kneeling beside King Zeph while still holding his hand. This was a little too much for him. He was already an elite royal soldier at the age of 18, and now he was to be king? But as he stared at Zeph, he knew he had to do it. He had to show Zeph that his choice wouldn't be in vain.  
"I accept. I'll be the next heir to the throne, and I won't disappoint you Sire, I swear it!"  
"Oh Cee, this is so amazing!" Aii says as she grasps her hands together.  
"I know you'll make a fine king. And as of this moment until my death, you are now the heir to my throne." Zeph says with a smile.  
"All hail Cee, heir to the throne of Alexia." Aii says as she kneels next to Cee.  
"Aii please don't do that." Cee says blushing a bit.  
Zeph gives a small chuckle, "All right, I guess we can let Cid and the others in so I can tell them the news."  
Aii quickly rushes to the door to let them in and after a while, Zeph explains everything.  
"Congratulations Cee, King Zeph was wise to choose you." Cid says. The others agree.  
"Well, I'll make arangments with the council to inform them, and we shall notify the public about this." Zeph says. "In the mean time, would you excuse us, I need to speak with Cid and the others now."  
"Yes Sire." Cee and Aii say as they leave the room.  
They close the door and start to walk down the hallway.  
"Cee, I can't believe this! You're going to be our king!" Aii exclaims jumping around.  
"Aii, I'm confused. I don't know what's going on. I mean, this just can't be right, can it?"  
Aii stops and grabs Cee by his shoulders. She turns him around and they face each other. "Cee, you'll do fine. King Zeph was right to choose you, you're perfect. You'll live up to the expectations of the people and the other kings. I know this because I believe in you."  
Cee couldn't help but to crack a small smile which causes Aii to grin and they start to walk down the hallway once more.  
"Wait till you tell your parents about this. OH, wait until Rachel hears this! I wonder how she's going to feel knowing that she's going to be the queen!" Aii says as she jumps around at the thought of what Rachel would say.  
"Aii, please! It's not like that! We're just friends!" Cee defends himself, but blushes again.  
"Oh really? Then why are you blushing? Hmmmmmmmmm?" Aii asks teasing.  
"Aii!" Cee cries out.  
They continue to walk down the hall as Aii continues to tease Cee, and then they're gone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
November 13  
Planet Alexia, 2 years ago  
  
"So that's the deal, your children in exchange for your planet's safety. So what do you say?"  
Colonel Ry hesitated. He knew that his children had become well known throughout the system as the gaurdians of Alexia, but he never realized that Burn and the Empire would take an interest in them. Every since he and Frieza visited the planet two years ago wanting the Gen-tec technology, the Lenia system had pretty much fallen under the control of the Empire. And now, standing right in front of him was Burn, demading that they hand over their four children as slaves. There was nothing he could do, even though Alexia was the most powerful planet in the Lenia system, they still could not match the awesome power that Burn or the rest of his family possed.  
"If you're having a difficult time deciding, I assure the king would be able to give me an answer. What do you say, this really isn't a bad deal."  
Cee glared at Burn when he said this. He knew as much as his father that they really didn't have a choice this time. If he refused, then it would be the end of Alexia, if he accepted, then he'd be nothing more than a puppet. But there was nothing he could do. Glancing at his siblings, they all gave him a nod, and with a heavy sigh, Cee gave his answer.  
"Father, you don't have to worry about anything, we'll join him."  
The other three agreed.  
"He promises he won't destroy our planet if we join, so we have no choice but to join."  
"Ahhhh, very good choice!" Burn says with a smile. "Then it has been settled. And as a token of my kindness, I'll allow the children to stay here for the night. But come tomorow, they belong to me."  
Burn started to laugh to himself as he turned around to leave with his gaurds. Colonel Ry could only watch them leave as a look crossed his face. As they left the room, Rain quickly rushed to her children and huged them all.  
"I can't belive this just happened!" she cries.  
"If only I had known." Ry mumbles to himself.  
"It's okay mother, we'll all be alright." Cee says trying to calm his mother down. "Besides, I'm the king, and it's my duty to protect everyone on the planet. If we don't go with them, then they'll destroy Alexia, and I can't let that happen."  
"Cee's right, we have no choice but to go." adds Exx.  
"We'll be fine mother. Anyways, we've got this night left, so let's enjoy what's left of it." says Zee.  
"Yeah, we got this night left, so let's make the most of it!" adds Vee, trying to be cheerful.  
"Vee's right, let's go. We'll talk about this later." Ry says.  
  
Later that night Cee is standing outside the palace grounds near one of his favorite spots overlooking the lake. He stands there leaning up against the rail just watching the moons glisten off the water. Once again he gets that look as he lets his mind wonder.  
"What are you thinking about?" a voice says from behind him. He turns around to see Rachel. She walks next to him and they both look out at the water.  
"Funny, I seem to get asked that question a lot."  
"Well, it's because you seem to be off in your own little place. You just seem to zone out and people tend to wonder what's going on in your head. It's not like a king to space out like that."  
Cee laughs a bit after hearing that remark. "Well, truthfully, I'm not thinking of anything right now."  
The two of them continue to stand in silence, until Rachel gets closer to Cee.  
"So what's going to happen now?" she asks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what's going to happen? This is your last night on Alexia."  
Cee remains quiet for a moment.  
"Nothing's going to happen. I'm going to work for Burn for a while then I'll come back to Alexia. While I'm gone I'll apoint one of the council members to take my place. I'll find a way to get out of this."  
"That's not what I meant Cee. I mean, what's going to happen to us?"  
"Nothing, we'll still be together. Don't worry about it."  
"Damn it Cee! Quit acting like everything's going to be alright! Everything's not going to be alright! You've heard about how Burn is, you know what he does! I'm sure you know about all the terrible things he's going to force you to do. So quit saying 'everything's going to be okay'! Show some emotion damn it! In all the years I've known you, you hardly ever show any feelings towards anything! Can't you act concerned about anything?! Aren't you concerned about what's going to happen to you? Aren't you concerned about your mother or father? Aren't you concerned.....about me?"  
She turns around and softly starts to cry as her words stick in Cee's mind. He slowly walks over to her and gently holds her, feeling her shivering body against his.  
"I'm sorry, about everything. I was never good at these things. All the years I spent training with the army, I've learned how to conceal how I feel about things. I was taught that a soldier does not need feelings on the battlefield so I tried to put everything away. Then it just got to a point were I couldn't show my true feelings no matter how hard I tried, the feelings that I wanted those closest to me to know. So finally I decided not showing anything at all was the best thing to do. I thought that if I kept everything inside I wouldn't hurt anybody close to me. But it looks like I was wrong. Rachel, I didn't mean to hurt you. I am concerned about us, about tomorow, about everything. But I know I'll figure something out, and I'll come back to you, I promise."  
The two of them stand a little longer in silence.  
"Oh Cee, I'm just not sure what to think anymore!" Rachel says as she turns around and buries her face against his chest, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. Cee reaches down and lifts her chin up so he can stare into her eyes.  
"Like I said before, don't worry about anything. I'll take care of everything, you can trust me. This is my last night here for a while, let's just relax and not worry about anything right now."  
Rachel starts to smile as Cee wipes away her tears. "Whenever you say things like that, in that voice, it always seems to make me feel better, feel safer."  
The two of them continue to stare at each other as they slowly move closer to each other. Their lips meet and they embrace each other tightly. They stay like that as the moonlight continues to glisten off the lake, and soon everything fades to black. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter - 15:  
  
The smack of Piccolo's fist eccohed through Cee's head bringing him back to his senses. After witnessing Cee momentarily blacking out from the incident Piccolo had no idea what was going on. He could tell Cee was in tremendous pain, but as to what the cause was remained a mystery to him. However he was not one to hesitant when he saw an oppertunity and decided to take advantadge of the situation. Attacking the weakend Cee with a barrage of hits he managed to knock him to the ground, Cee's body was twitching as he remained holding on to his head, he didn't even seem to put up a fight. Piccolo didn't care, if this was some miracle then he would take it and finish this fight now. Keeping up his attack he thought he had Cee where he wanted him, until he noticed that glare in his eyes, that glare focusing all his hatred towards him. Feeling the imense pain of Cee's fist impacting his cheek both fighters fell to the ground exhausted and fatigued. Piccolo slowly sat up rubbing his jaw, he could feel blood dripping down his chin.  
'Looks like he's comming to.' he thought glancing at Cee trying to pick himself up. 'I wonder what that was all about.'  
Cee still had a hand on his head but now he seemed more aware of what was going on. 'It's the same pain as before. It has to be that damn girl again.' thought Cee giving his head one final shake to clear away the dizziness. 'They must be working together. Means I'm going to have to finish this fast.'  
With a glare Cee watched Piccolo returning to his feet. "You're very sneaky namek. I see you're using sneak tactics now, having someone distract me so you can go for the kill. Shame shame."  
Piccolo just glanced at Cee with a confused look. 'Using sneak tactics? What is he talking about?' he wondered. As far as he knew he didn't do a thing.  
"Sneak tactics? I didn't have anything to do with what happened, I don't even know what just happened."  
"Quit toying with me namek! I know exactly what's going on here!"  
"Listen I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"The hell you don't! I know you're using that girl to mess with my head. You didn't think I'd know it was the same pain as before?! Just admit you're nothing but a dishonorable frog, using cheap tricks to try to win a fight you know you can't."  
"And you're one of the last people I'd expect to talk about honor. Since when did scum like you believe in honor? Is that a part of your taking innocent lives and destroying to get what you want?"  
"I've given everyone a chance to save their own lives as I've given you! It's their own fault that they wouldn't listen, it's their own fault that they had to die! Don't you dare put the blame on me when you can't even begin to comprehend the situation here. I have my own purposes for this fight, a greater purpose than you'll ever know!"  
"That's a laugh! What is it, conqering the planet and gathering the balls for Frieza so you can get on his good side? You're nothing more than trash that needs to be dealt with. You can't win, those balls will never be yours!"  
"Shut-up! Don't you ever put me and Frieza together like that again! It's like I said before, a simple minded creature like you can't even begin to grasp what's happening before you. You think because you're so righteous that you know everything? You know nothing! I'm not about to back down just because of your empty threats, I gave my word that I would find those dragonballs and I will not break my promise. I will not lose, I WILL NEVER LOSE!"  
Cee was fired up now, he could feel his entire body about to explode with energy. Piccolo had insulted him far enough and now it was time to shut him up. Piccolo knew the attack was coming and he braced himself for it when he saw Cee running for him. Completely put on defense he was forced to block the terrible onslaught Cee was giving. But when it came to brute strength Piccolo knew he was in a losing battle. Trying to use his speed to evade the attacks it was evident that that wasn't going to help much when he caught Cee's foot in his chest. Stumbling back holind his chest he saw Cee coming for him again and this time he was ready. Reaching for a pipe on the ground next to some debrie he swung it at his opponent striking Cee across the cheek. Cee stumbled back from the shock of the blow and slowly turned his head to face Piccolo, the glare shown clearly in his eyes. Not giving Cee a chance to strike back Piccolo attacked swinging the pipe in his direction. Now the tables were turned with Cee being put on defense, but using his armored left arm as a shield he blocked each and every strike. The wizzing sounds of the pipe being swung in the air and the sounds of metal hitting metal ecchoed around each other, sparks flew around the faces of the two fighters with each hit with neither one of them seeming to give up. But Cee was starting to get impatient with this game, and when the opening came he attacked fast. Blocking a strike with his shielded arm he threw Piccolo's arm to the side throwing him off balance. With a swift stiff kick to the chest he managed to send him skidding backwards along the ground, but Piccolo would not give up so easily. Rearing his arm back he hurled the pipe as hard as he could in Cee's direction before he slammed into the side of a tank. The pipe spun through the air but Cee was able to guard himself by putting his shielded arm in it's path causing it to bounce off. Catching the pipe in his hand he threw it back at Piccolo nearly missing his head but embedding the pipe in the steel side of the millitary tank. Piccolo just stood there, a mixture of fear and shock on his face. He didn't know what was to come next as he watched Cee walking towards him, but he hoped he would be able to last through it. He wasn't about to give up just yet, and he wouldn't allow it.  
  
Cody, Ryan, Alex, Tien and Yamcha flew through the air from the shock of the explosion and hit the ground hard. They all tried to pick themselves up, rubbing their sore bodies from the pain of being tossed around.  
"Man, getting your ass kicked is bad, but getting it kicked by a girl who's younger than you is worse." Cody commented rubbing his head. Right in front of them on the otherside of the smoke filled crater he could make out Tiffany floating down to the ground with Fireball, Channel, Icer and Onyx behind her.  
"I trust you boys can handle things from her." she said backing away.  
"Oh yes ma'am." Fireball said with a chuckle. "We got things perfectly taken care of."  
"Good, I'm going to go check on my brothers." she said flying off.  
"So guys, what do you think we should do with 'em huh?" Onyx asked eyeing the downed fighters. "What do you say to beating them to a pulp?"  
"Freeze them and smash them!" Icer shouted.  
"I say fry them to a crisp." commented Fireball.  
"How about blowing off their limbs one by one?" asked Channel. He was grinning insanely.  
"Well how 'bout this, we do a little of everything?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Fireball stated.  
"Oh yeah? You think you can take us all on?!" Ryan shouted back."I bet we kick your asses!"  
"Uh Ryan, I don't think you should be angering the aliens anymore than they already are." Cody whispered to his friend trying to calm him down.  
"Nice threat little man." Onyx laughed "Thinking you can beat us, I guess it's time to tell you who you're up against. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier, but now's a good a time as any. Ginyu sound off!"  
Hearing the signal each member lined up, with Fireball stepping up first throwing his arms in the air and spinning around like a ballerena. "Master of fire I've got the spirit of a blazing inferno, I'M FIREBALL!"  
"Master of ice my techniques can chill you to the bone. I'M ICER!" Icer said doing cartwheels and stopping with one arm in the air and a leg folded in front of him.  
"Master of wind I'm like a wild hurricane that can't be tamed, I'M CHANNEL!" he said flipping through the air and posing with his hands on his head and one leg stretched out in the air.  
"And last but not least master of rock with a body to match, I'M ONYX!" he shouted rolling along the ground like a huge boulder and jumping to his feet in some weird looking karate pose.  
"AND TOGETHER WE ARE PART OF THE AWESOME NEW AND IMPROVED GINYU FORCE!" they all stated doing one final pose.  
"Oh that's just great." Cody mumbled breaking the silence. "We're about to get our asses kicked by a couple of jackasses."  
"Ginyu, ATTACK!" Onyx yelled starting the charge. Immediately they collided with the Z-warriors splitting up to fight their seperate battles. Grinning to himself Onyx was the first to strike at Yamcha and Tien instantly kicking Yamcha to the side and going against his three eyed opponent. Fireball was next to pick a fight once again with Alex, the young fighter dodging the waves of fire that flew by him. Channel paired up with Cody sending a huge tornado gust at him and throwing him through the air in the cyclone. Meanwhile Ryan was backflipping out of the way of Icer's shots trying to avoid getting any part of his body frozen again.  
  
"Those nuts." Electron chuckled to himself watching everything from high up above. He had his hands folded across his chest and was simply watching all the fighting taking place. "They can never be serious." he said giving his head a shake. He hadn't really participated with any of the fighting like the others, he just remained hovering in the air watching, studying. To him these earth fighters were something else, their persistance was admirable he'd give them that much. His thinking was disturbed by the beeping of his scouter and he glanced behind him seeing the figures of Zaria and Yumi hovering behind him.  
"And just exactly what are you two doing here?" Electron asked turning to face the girls.  
"You know exactly what we're doing, we're going to stop you." Zaria stated.  
"Stop me? Stop me from what?"  
"From sending anymore people to their graves." Yumi said.  
"Hmph. So I guess I'll be fighting after all then." Electron said unfolding his hands. "Well, whenever you're ready."  
Dashing for him the three locked up in combat soaring high through the sky. Assaulting Electron with a series of kicks and punches the girls gave their all even though they could tell nothing was working. Even though the girls were strong in spirit Electron still proved to be more than they could handle. He easily knocked Zaria down to the ground and Yumi tried to catch him with a couple of shots. Harmlessly whizzing by him Electron appeared behind the young girl and grabbed her by the throat bringing her face to face with him. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but he just held on tighter staring the young girl in the eyes.  
"There's no reason for you or any of your friends to be here." he whispered in a soft voice. "You should leave now while you still have a chance, while you're still alive."  
"I can't, I won't. I'll never disgrace my friends by abandoning them, even if it means death I'll stay with them till the end." she choked out.  
"Your dedication is impressive, but dedication won't win this fight. We came here for a reason and we won't give up just as you won't. All we want are the dragonballs and nothing else and we'll go through anyone who tries to keep us from our goal."  
"Then in that case you'd better get ready to fight, because there's no way we're going to hand them over so easily!" Yumi shouted kneeeing Electron in the stomach. The hit was enough to surprise him and release his grip on her.  
"You foolish earthling then die!" he yelled out creating a ball of electricity in his palm. But two shots flying by him forced him to withdraw his energy and fly to a safer place. Looking down he saw Zaria flying back up with Yumi in her arms.  
'These Earthlings are persistant.' he thought. 'But if they refuse to cooperate then they deserve to die. It's just as Cee said, we've given them their chance, if they die then it will be by their will alone. There's no way we're going to fail on our mission!'  
--------------------  
From inside the comfort of their ship Frost and Isicle stand in their main chamber gazing at the fighting taking place outside.  
"So these must be the warriors Ginyu spoke of. Hmm they're pretty good fighters, but would harldly be a match for us." Frost stated taking a sip of wine.  
"Yes their powerlevels aren't much of a threat. The commander's men are just toying with them." said Isicle. "But I do wonder, which one do you think is that saiyan Frieza spoke of, Goku?"  
"I'm not really sure myself, I don't find any of these fighters to be all that impressive."  
"You don't think it's the green one do you?" she asks watching the fight between Cee and Piccolo.  
"No my dear, that's the namek."  
"Well I do hope we find out who this Goku is. I'd really like to meet this saiyan to see if he's what Frieza claims that he his." Isicle said reaching for Frost's arm and putting it around her. "Hmph, a super saiyan." she scoffed.  
--------------------  
"Man look at them go." Mouth says watching the fighting going on with the other members of the Assassins. They had all gathered around a window inside Frost's sship and just like so many other troops from inside were watching the specticle outside.  
"They're lasting longer than I thought they would." states Jimmard  
"Check out those powerlevels, the highest one out there is 3,000,000!" exclaims Bronx adjusting his scouter. "That's way higher than ours."  
"Oh quit being such a puss! We've gone up against high powerlevels before and always got our jobs done." scolds Angel.  
"What did you say bitch?!" Bronx snaped back.  
"Oh please, flattery will get you nowhere with me."  
"Calm down you two. You'll get your chance to take all that anger out later." Levi says leaning up against the wall almost as if not interested at all on what was going on outside.  
"I'm just getting pissed being cramped up in this tin can. I have to kill something!" cries out Angel.  
"Yeah I hope Team C and the Ginyu Force don't kill everyone out there." adds Jimmard  
"The fools are just toying with them. Commander Cee won't kill them all, Frieza wants those dragonballs too badly and it's his job to get them."  
"Yeah you're right Levi. If he doesn't get those balls then he'll have hell to pay with Frieza and Burn. Heh, I almost feel sorry for the bastard." Mouth says with a chuckle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mina snapped out of her trance and put her palms on the ground to keep her from slumping over. Cee was able to break the contact again and the sudden shock of it ending snapped her to her senses a little too fast. She stayed in that position breathing heavily, the images she saw through his mind we playing over and over through hers. She was starting to understand a little more about him now, but still not enough.  
'Rachel.' she whispered to herself sitting back up to lean against the tree. 'Her name is Rachel.' She took in a deep breath and tried to stand up. Stumbling a bit she could feel her legs felt like jello. She didn't realize just how much using her new abillity drained her.  
'I have to go there, I have to go to him.' she thought taking small steps. 'I have to go to Shinja city.'  
--------------------  
"Mina! Where are you?" Lita shouted walking outside. She was closely followed by the others behind her. "Now where did that girl go to?"  
"She's got to be around here somewhere." Rei said looking around.  
"Mina! Now's not the time to be playing games like this!" Artemis shouted.  
"Artemis keep your voice down, we can't let Marissa and the others hear us talking." Luna reminded. The other residents of the Hikawa shrine had yet to discover that Luna and Artemis were talking cats, let alone know who Serena, Darien and the others really were.  
"Hey, is it just me or do any of you feel that same feeling we felt before?" Serena asked giving a slight shiver.  
"You mean the same feeling we felt when those five pods appeared?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah that one."  
"Yes. I can deffinately feel it." Rei said breathing in the air. "But it feels a lot stronger now."  
"You're right," Darien said. "You don't think it's because of that other group being there do you?"  
"Maybe. I can't tell right now."  
"This is just getting weird." mumbled Serena. "Those guys can't be human, they have to be something else."  
"Well whatever they are, we're going to find out." Lita said. "We just need to find Mina first."  
"I'm right here."  
Sailor Venus came walking out from the shadows of some nearby trees and came to a stop in front of everyone.  
"What in the world?! Mina why did you transform?" Serena asks looking at the girl.  
"Yes, what's going on?" asks Ami.  
"We have to go to Shinja City."  
"What?" Serena shrieked. "What for? What happened?"  
"Mina what's gotten into you?" asked Artemis. He was starting to wonder what was going on in Mina's head. Why did she run off like that? Why was she transformed? Just what happened to her during their encounter with those people?  
"We have to help in any way we can, no matter how effortless it may seem now."  
Everyone just looked at her unsure what to say.  
"She's right, we do need to go." said Rei. "Those other people are already making their stand over there against all odds. We need to do the same. Even if our enimies are stronger than we are the least we can do is help out in any way. We can't just sit here acting helpless."  
"We really don't have any other choices." added Ami. "We need to make our stand now before it's too late."  
"But there's a whole army over there! We won't just be fighting five people like before, we'll be fighting two ships full of them!" Serena said.  
"It a risk we have to take. Besides we won't be alone." Darien stated putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"This could be our chance to get some answers on what's really going on here."  
He was right. As of right now the Z-warriors were fighting so why weren't they? They should be out on the battlefield fighting with all they had instead of sitting on the sidelines watching. They needed to make their stand now.  
"Yes you are right, right as always Darien." Serena finally said closing her eyes. "Enough of being afraid, as sailor soldiers it's our duty to protect this world from any threat that comes. We can not sit by and watch as innocent people are killed! We will fight!" The other girls agreed.  
"Alright, we'll transform and use the teleport to get over there. Hopefully we'll make it in time."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is getting a little too insane." the pilot mumbles trying to keep his balance. He could feel the building swaying side to side from the force of a nearby explosion. He was already starting to back up to the helicopter again. "We're going to have to get out of here pretty soon. If this building takes a hit from one of those laser things then it's all over for us."  
"Yeah I'm starting to get a little edgy myself." the camerman adds.  
"We can't! This stuff is just too good. Don't you want to get an award for this?" the reporter asks.  
"Yeah but I want to be alive to enjoy it!"  
"Let's face it, these guys are just too much, they're going to tear this whole place apart and us along with it."  
"Just a little longer then we can leave. There's still a few more images I want to make sure we get before we go."  
"You never know when to call it quits do you?" the camerman says.  
"You know me. If it's not worth risking your life over then it's just not worth getting."  
"Well if I get killed I'm going to be really mad."  
"Just try not to think about it well be out of here in just a few minutes. Am I ready for another report?"  
"Yeah good to go."  
The reporter cleared her throat and readied her microphone.  
"You can see for yourselves down below both the aliens and these mysterious fighters are locked together in hand-to-hand combat. Words can't describe the scene, it's just a sight to behold. It's simply amazing how fast they're moving around and how intense things are getting. In fact it's getting so intense that we might have to be leaving the scene soon, the building we're on is starting to become unstable from all the fighting." A sudden explosion ecchoed in the air shaking the rooftop giving the reporter something to yelp about. Picking up her microphone she got back up an continued, "We'll continue coverage for as long as we can for the sake of the people, they must know whats going on below and who these strange people are. For all we know they could in fact be Alliance soldiers or, something more."  
The reporter took in a sigh and glanced back down. It truely was a sight to watch from the rooftop of the building, both groups were clashed together in combat unlike anything ever seen. It was Cody, Alex, Ryan, Tien, Yamcha, Zaria and Yumi against Onyx, Fireball, Channel, Icer, Electron and Chance. All over their energy beams danced around filling the sky and ground, explosions tore through everywhere. From on top of the roof the reporter ducked down as a few shots of energy flew above.  
"Sheesh that was close." the camerman mumbled. The three tried to keep their nerve while filming everything but an attack by Onyx that swept across the ground destroying the building right next to the one they were on made them give in.  
"Alright that's it, we gotta go now." the pilot said watching the building collapse to the ground. "Staying here now would be suicide."  
"I know, but just a little longer. This is just so, intense. I have to see it."  
"Mikido, please we have to get out of here." begged the cameraman.  
"We will, but in a minute. Can't you see we're being a part of history?"  
"Dammit Mikido you're getting too involved in this! Normally me and Nakahito would be behind you 100%, but this is getting too out of control. We really have to leave."  
"He's right Mikido, this is getting way over our heads."  
Mikido glanced at her friends and partners. They were right, she was endangering their lives just to get some stupid report. Sure it was priceless information, but not worth the lives of her two best friends. Giving a smile and a nod she agreed with them.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, you're right. We got more than enough on video. Just let me give one more report and we're gone."  
Nakahito and Sousuke agreed.  
--------------------  
"These guys are really starting to piss me off now!" Cody shouted. He and Yamcha were fighting with Chance and Channel. "We can't hold out much longer."  
"I know kid, it's about time we get out of here."  
"Leave?" Channel remarked hearing in on their conversation. "You want to leave us so soon?"  
"The only way you're leaving, is in death!" Chance stated taking a swing at Cody. Dodging the swing both Cody and Yamcha flew down to the ground with their palms gowing. Giving each other a nod they released their energy for the two in the form of a kame-hame-ha wave and a scatter shot. Channel was able to evade the wave with Chance flying above Cody's scatter shot leaving the multiple tracers flying beneath his feet. Gritting his teeth Chance quickly brought his hands together in front of him and released his own attack for the two.  
"Catalyst crash!" he shouted as his bright orange beam crashed into the ground. Like a massive laser it ripped through everything it came across leaving a trail of destruction behind it. The traveling beam caught the attention of the other fighters and they all dove out of they way as fast as possible.  
"Thanks for the warning!" Electron shouted out sarcastically as he floated above the ground.  
"Holy crap!" Cody shouted out jumping out of the way before he got caught in it. He and Yamcha barely managed to get to safety. The beam finally came to a stop when it impacted the side of a building, the very building Mikido and the others were standing on. From the rooftop the three cried out trying to hold their ground from the explosion but the damage was done, half the building started to collapse down to the ground and with it went Mikido and Nakahito. Nakahito was able to let go of his camera to grab on to something but Mikido wasn't as lucky. Screaming she plunged all the way to the ground with the rest of the debrie.  
"Oh my God there're people up there!" Zaria shouted out hearing the commotion from above.  
"I got them!" Yumi cried out streaking up as fast as she could. She managed to catch Mikido before she fell to her death.  
"Gotcha!" she said carrying the shaken woman back to the rooftop. Mikido was too shook up to say anything back, after taking a peak down at the ground and realizing that the two were flying she grabbed on as tightly as she could to Yumi's shirt.  
"Oh! Hey! Watch what you're squeezing." Yumi yelped. Up on the rooftop Sousuke was able to pull up Nakahito to safety when Yumi landed with Mikido.  
"You got everything?" Cody asked flying up next to her.  
"Yeah. Looks like everyone's going to be fine."  
"Who, who are you people?" Mikido asked. She finally managed to get her composure back. "Are you soldiers?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Cody mumbled.  
"No we're not soldiers, we're..."  
"You're dead!"  
Chance appeared above with his arm reared back and his hand glowing. Throwing an orb of energy at the group Yumi and Cody quickly reacted by jumping in front of the three and putting their arms up to form a barrier. The orb smashed into their shield and exploded sending a gust of wind across the roof blowing Mikido and the others to their feet and nearly blowing their helicopter to the ground.  
"I'll handle him right quick, make sure these people get out of here." Cody said leaping into the air to fight Chance. With a nod Yumi turned back to Mikido and the others who were getting to their feet.  
"You better get out of here now!" She shouted keeping her eyes on Chance and Cody. Mikido nodded and she and her partners made a run for the helicopter. After climbing in the reporter turned to take one more look back at the young girl to see her fly off to help out Cody. With the helicopter starting up it hovered off the building into the air and left the scene behind.  
"Whoever you are, good luck." Mikido whispered.  
Yumi and Cody skidded back down to the ground next to the others with Chance floating back next to the Ginyu Force. Something was going to have to be done, the Z-warriors were already getting tired as it was. It was clear to them that they needed to get out of there and soon.  
"I vote it's time to leave." Alex whispered.  
"Yeah I think that might be a good idea." added Yamcha.  
"So, who knows how to do that solar flare thing?" Cody asked.  
"I do." answered Tien.  
"Well, whenever you're ready let it rip and I'll go get the others."  
"Are you trying to plan something?" Chance called out. "Go ahead if you want but I believe it's time to put a stop to all this. You've kept us busy far enough."  
"I agree." Tien said putting his hands up to his forehead. "It's time to stop."  
"Well I'm glad we finally agree on something. We'll make it quick."  
In a flash Electron, Icer and Fireball were in the air high above Tien and the rest completely catching them by surprise. They were charging up their energy and released it together in one giant wave of electricity, ice and fire. Releasing what was going on the group was about to react when suddenly from behind a heavy stream of ice shot forth creating a barrier that absorbed the enemy's attacks.  
"Where did that come from?" Electron remarked landing back to the ground.  
"It would appear we have more visitors." Chance stated checking his scouter.  
"What just happened here?" Yamcha mumbled in disbelief. He as well as everyone else were just a little confused.  
"Hey, it's them again." Zaria said looking behind her.  
"You are commiting crimes against the innocent and causing nothing but suffering to those around." a female voice called out from the shadows. "For those reasons you must be punished!"  
"I don't believe it what are they doing here?" grumbled Ryan.  
"So long as there is evil in the world we the sailor soldiers will always be there to right wrongs and triumph over all evil. And that means you!"  
From the shadows the sailor soldiers stepped into the light each ready to fight.  
"Hmph. So they're back." Chance said closing his eyes and giving a smile.  
"Hey aint they the same ones from earlier?" asked Electron.  
"You fought with them before Chance?" asked Fireball.  
"Yeah earlier when we first fought Goku's friends. These girls are even weaker than they are."  
"You're fixing to find out just how weak we are!" Sailor Jupiter yelled back.  
"What are you people doing here?! Didn't we tell you last time we didn't need your help?!" Ryan yelled.  
"Do us all a favor and go home!"  
"Hey we just saved your sorry butts!" Jupiter snapped back.  
"Saved us? We were fixing to make our move until you messed things up!"  
"Yeah sure whatever!"  
"Ryan, this isn't the time to be starting with them like that." Zaria said trying to get through to her brother.  
"Come on and stop that Jupiter we need to focus on the real enemy." Mercuary said trying to calm down her friend.  
Chance, Electron and the other Ginyu members stood in silence listening to the argument. They were a little surprised that both teams were fighting with each other instead of with them.  
"Looks like they're having a bit of a communications problem." Icer said.  
"What should we do about them?" asked Onyx.  
"Get rid of them. All of them." Chance answered. "We might as well finish them all off now while they're here. The commander says that anyone who gets in our way must be eliminated."  
"Right." Electron said. "Let's get them!"  
"Hey guys I don't mean to break up the moment or anything but those guys are comming!" Cody shouted out breaking up the arguments between Jupiter and Ryan.  
"Now's our chance to use the solar flare." Alex said watching the enemy charge at them head on. But before Tien could use the attack another beam raced by them. Sailor Moon had used her scepter to attack the aiens before they could get any closer. The beam kept traveling straight until it collided with Channel's hands. He had made a huge wind vortex with his palms that stopped it dead in it's tracks ripping it apart.  
"Dammit what are you doing?!" Ryan shouted at Sailor Moon. However before she could say anything back the Ginyu Force met up with the Z-warriors and sailor soldiers and another fight had begun. Now the Z-warriors were forced to fight one more time, but this time the sailor soldiers were forced to fight right along side them.


	17. Chapter 16

"Come on namek, I would've figured by now you would have guessed all this is pointless." Cee said gazing at Piccolo's battered body. He was sitting on the ground with his back up against the ruins from a wall that used to be a building in the now destroyed Shinja city. Holding on to his right shoulder he tried to stand up and winced.  
"You still intend on going on?" Cee asks staring at Piccolo.  
"I don't intend on giving up anytime soon. You may be stronger and you may aquire some of the dragonballs, but you'll never get them all. I'll make sure of that, even if I have to die to keep them out of Frieza's hands."  
"Die you say? Well then if that's the only way for me to achieve my goal then so be it!"  
"Never! They'll never fall into the hands of evil!" Piccolo shouted shooting off a yellow beam at Cee. Leaping into the air to avoid it Cee landed right where Piccolo was punching what remained of the wall into pices of rocks. Piccolo was able to roll out of the way and tried to take to the sky for refuge but Cee was fast and before Piccolo was a few feet off the ground he felt Cee's elbow smacking him in the side of the face. The blow was enough to send him landing on top of a trailer of a 18 wheeler that was abandoned at what was left of an intersection. Quickly getting to his feet he saw Cee flying towards him and tried to defend himself from his attack. The two fought on top of the trailer with Cee being the aggressor. He easily overpowered the namek beating him around like a punching bag. Knocking him off the trailer Piccolo's body bounced off the roof of the truck and landed on the hood. With Cee still on him Piccolo felt the sting of his fist striking him across the cheek knocking him down face first on the truck windshield. Immediately he felt Cee foot coming down on the back of his head so hard that it smashed his face through the windshield. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt Cee lifted Piccolo's body out of the hole and threw him off the truck to the dirt below. Jumping off the hood after him he grinned to himself when he noticed Piccolo still trying to get up to fight.  
"Silly namek, if you had stayed away then you wouldn't be in this predicatment, but now I'm afraid you're going to have to die."  
"Yeah, well we'll see about that."  
"You can't be serious? Well I admire your determination, but still, you have no chance."  
"Just shut up and fight! Or I'll take the fight to you!" Piccolo shouts making the charge. Battered and beatened he had no chance. Cee dodged the failed attack and delievered two quick punches to the chest followed by a kick that sends Piccolo skidding back some distance on his feet. Watching Cee walk towards him he brings his hands together at his chest and quickly points them at his enemy.  
"MASSENKO!" he shouts releasing the deadly wave. At nearly point blank range the wave hits tearing up the ground sending a massive smoke cloud into the sky. But to Piccolo's surprise he see's Cee's outline from within the smoke still walking towards him. Gritting his teeth in fustration he unleashes a rapid barrage into the smoke causing the whole area to errupt in explosions. Breathing heavily and nearly out of breath Piccolo stops and wipes the sweat from his head. He knew that might not have been enough to kill Cee, but at least he hoped that it was enough to wound him badly, if not seriously.  
"Like I said, no chance." a sudden whisper from behind said. It was enough to make Piccolo freeze in wide-eyed horror. How could it be that Cee was able to survive all that without a scratch? It seemed impossible to him that he could have evaded all those blasts. Still shocked Piccolo slowly turned around coming face-to-face with Cee.  
"Boo." Cee whispered looking at the fear Piccolo showed. A sudden to the stomach made Piccolo stumble back as more punches were laid across his face. Falling to the ground Cee never let up his attack, now kicking away on Piccolo's battered body. Giving him one last kick he steps away leaving Piccolo on the ground coughing up blood. Another well placed kick sends Piccolo rolling across the ground to a halt with Cee walking up next to him.  
"I guess it's time to end this then. I don't intend on making you suffer much, just enough to realize your mistake of coming here. I told you and your friends not to come here, to stay out of our plans, but of course none of you would listen. You had it in your head that I wouldn't follow up on my word. But oh well, maybe now your death will be a leason to the others."  
"You'll...never...get the...dragonballs." Piccolo coughs out breathing heavily. He was hurting pretty bad.  
"We shall see about that." Cee says pointing his hand towards him. "Unfortunately you won't be around much longer."  
Piccolo braced himself for the attack but with the way he was hurting he knew it wouldn't help. Glaring at the namek Cee was about to release his attack when his scouter went off. Looking to his side he was able to jump out of the way of a few laser shots before they hit him.  
"You." he growled in a low voice when he saw the face of his attacker. Piccolo was just as shocked, he didn't expect to see this person again especially after what happened after the first time they met. Through the smoke the figure of Sailor Venus stepped foward and lowered her right arm.  
"I knew you had to be around." Cee grumbled staring the girl straight in the eyes. "Trying to get in my head again, did you think I wouldnt notice?!"  
Sailor Venus winced when she saw his glare, she could feel another sharp pain pierce her heart again.  
"I'm here to stop you Cee." she managed to say.  
Cee just scoffed at her.  
"You earthlings. Your race is so stubborn. So you're going to try to stop me from obtaining my goal now as well?"  
"No."  
Cee flashed her a funny look. Both he and Piccolo didn't expect that as an answer.  
"I'm only here to stop you, to stop you from suffering before something terrible happens."  
"What?" Cee managed to say. "What are you talking about?"  
"Your pain. I can feel the struggle you're facing alone. I want to help you overcome it, I want you to share it with me."  
Cee glared at her again. Venus really didn't know what she was going to do, she had no idea what would happen once she and the others arrived to Shinja city, all she knew was that this is were she had to be, she had to be by his side. There was no shaking off the feeling now, whatever happened to her during their first encounter had stayed with her and regardless if anyone else could feel or understand what she was feeling she knew this was what had to be done, even if she had to do it alone. She could deffinately feel Cee's suffering and it was eating at her. She knew he wasn't truely evil just overcome with anger and hatred over something. If she only knew what it was then maybe she could help him overcome it, and in turn put an end to this fighting.  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Get out of here now while you have the chance." Cee said.  
"No. I won't leave. Not until I know what's making you act like this."  
"No. You should leave now." Piccolo said stepping next to her. He had finally gotten his strength back and was ready to go at it again with Cee.  
"Well well, the namek lives." Cee said with a grin. "You should listen to the frog. Leave."  
"No."  
"Stupid girl go now. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to."  
"I'm not going, I'm not leaving you to suffer the consequinces of your actions any longer."  
"Well then, if that is your decision." Cee said raising his arms in front of him in a fighting pose. "Then you'll just have to die."  
  
"Aw man, how come we get stuck babysitting the kids?" Ajay complained looking at Gohan, Chiaotzu and Krillin hovering in front of him. Rosh and Tiffany were with him as well.  
"Kids?" Krillin mumbled, "Who's he a calling kid?"  
"We had our fun earlier so I guess for now we get the leftovers." Rosh said to his siblings.  
"So then who has dibs on who?" asked Ajay  
"I get the kid!" Tiffany quickly said. "I want to pay him back for our fight from the first time."  
"Hey Rosh you can have the freakish doll thing." chuckled Ajay commenting about Chiaotzu. "I'll take dibs on baldy."  
"Figures." mumbled Rosh.  
"Man these guys are full of themselves. Be on your guard guys." Krillin whispered to his friends.  
"You don't have to worry about us." responded Chiaotzu. "We're ready for them right Gohan?"  
"Right."  
"Now, now, don't go planning things." Rosh said shaking a finger at the three. He had noticed them talking amongst themselves. "We prefer to make things interesting by just going on the spurr of the moment!"  
In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Chioatzu striking the little warrior to the ground below. No sooner than he had done so Ajay and Tiffany did the same to Gohan and Krillin.  
"Yeah now to have some fun!" cried out Ajay grinning and charging straight for Krillin. Taking a nose dive he tried to catch him but swayed to the left when Krillin fired a small beam at him. Blasting off around some ruined buildings Krillin tried to outrun his adversary but Ajay was fast, tailing him and dodging the whizzing shots thrown at him. Zipping around debrie and the shots Krillin came to a sudden stop when Ajay appeared in front of him.  
"What's your rush? We're just getting things started." Ajay said before rushing Krillin with a series of hits across the face. Beating away on him Krillin's body drifted in the air, he was trying to remain conscious and think up of a plan at the same time. Getting knocked towards the ground again he decided to go for his trump card and stretched out his hands keeping his eyes on Ajay.  
'Just a little closer.' he thought, he could feel his hands growing warm from his energy. "NOW!"  
Tossing two destructo disks Ajay had to manouver between them to avoid getting hit.  
"Too bad you missed!" he shouted.  
"That's what you think!" Krillin shouted out raising his hands above his head and tossing another one. Ajay watched it close in on him and swayed to the side to avoid it, but to his surprise the disc split into several smaller ones. Gritting his teeth with surprise he tried desperately to avoid them all but felt the sting of two of them slicing at his armor. Giving out a cry he held on to his side, turning his attention towards Krillin, his eyes flared.  
"You are so dead." he mumbled gritting his teeth. Appearing in front of Krillin he struck him as hard as he could across the cheek, Krillin's body bounced down to the ground along the various debrie scatered around. Now taking the fight to the ground Rosh and Chiaotzu zipped above them, their tracers filling the sky.  
"You can't run forever little man!" Rosh taunted in hot pursuit.  
'This guy won't let up!' Chiaoutzu thought. He was doing his best to try to avoid Rosh's deadly energy blasts but felt one slam into his chest when he turned around to see where he was.  
"Now I got you!" Rosh yelled pointing his left arm towards Chiaoutzu. With the little warrior stunned now was the perfect time to attack. "Phantom Blast!" Releasing a massive bright beam from his palm Chiaotzu had little time to react. Quickly disappearing he reappeared behind Rosh.  
"What?! You can teleport?!" he shouted looking behind.  
"That's not all!" Chiaotzu cried out throwing up his hands in Rosh's direction. Immediately he felt his body stiffen, he struggled to move his limbs but found himself almost paralized by some invisable force.  
"You little twerp!" he shouted grunting as he struggled some more to free himself from Chiaotzu's psychic grasp. Raising his hands up above his head Chiaotzu quickly pointed them down to the ground sending Rosh colliding into the side of a building crumbling the wall into rubble. For a few seconds Chiaotzu remained hovering watching to see of Rosh would move, trying to anticipate his next attack. But with a sudden burst of energy Rosh flew out of the rubble yelling at the top of his lungs, his anger overflowing.  
"You little freak!" he cried out jumping straight into the air above Chiaotzu. Once again Choatzu teleported to avoid Rosh's attack but this time Rosh was ready for him, and when he felt the psychic grip on him again he just grinned to himself.  
"Nice try." he calmly said with a chuckle, "But it won't work this time. I'll admit you caught me offguard the first time. I didn't realize a smallfry like you was capable of such strong techniques. But now that I know the extent of your power, I have no problem countering it."  
Grunting outloud he began flexing his muscles and stretching out his limbs.  
"I can't hold him!" Chioatzu cried realizing the truth.  
"That's right little man, now you're mine!" Rosh said breaking the hold and making a dash for Chiaotzu. Meanwhile Tiffany and Gohan were having their own little schuffle underneath Rosh and Chiaotzu's fight.  
"You're not that bad for a little brat." Tiffany mumbled.  
"That's because I was trained by one of the greats."  
"Oh really? Well too bad one of the greats on this planet doesn't compare to me, my brothers or the commander. I'm sure your teacher was nothing."  
"No! My teacher is much better than you and the others, much better than they'll ever be!"  
"Quit kidding yourself boy! You're just filling your head with hopeless dreams!" Tiffany cried out running towards Gohan. Leaping to the air she held up her hand which started glowing red and brought it down where Gohan was standing. He was able to jump out of the blast range but wasn't able to get away from Tiffany's speed. She locked up with him and they fought swinging her fists and feet this way and that. Gohan might have been a great fighter for a child of his age, but against Tiffany he was nothing. He absorbed as much punishment as his little body could before getting slammed into the side of a car. He slumped down and watched Tiffany fling a small orb of energy in his direction. The orb hit the car and the explosion threw Gohan's body along the ground. Running up to him she planted a fierce kick to his ribs sending him rolling across the ground again. Stumbling up to his feet Gohan tried to fly up to the sky to get away from Tiffany, but she was just too fast for him. Cutting him off in mid-air she pummeled him some more before finally grabbing hold of his shirt to keep him from falling down.  
"You see what I mean kid, you're fighting a hopeless battle. It's a shame though that you have to die at such a young age, but I'll do whatever it takes to help the commander achieve his dream, everything in my power to reach our goal together. And like so many others you're just one more stepping stone to overcome."  
"No. I won't give in to you, we will find a way to beat you and Frieza."  
"Please kid I could care less what you do to Frieza I pledged my loyalty to and only the Commander. Besides, take a look around you."  
Gohan did so, and he could make out all the other fights going on. To his surprise he could see the sailor soldiers fighting along side Yamcha and the others against the New Ginyu Force and Krillin and Chiaotzu squaring off against Team C. He also caught a glimpse of Commander Cee facing off with Piccolo and Sailor Venus. They were all fighting losing battles, he didn't want to believe it but it was true, each of his friends were getting tossed around like nothing. It was then the grim truth hit him, now he understood why his father felt the way he did. Gohan was always the encouraging one, never wanting to give up on anything, always believing that he could overcome any obsticle. Now he realized he was wrong. Even with King Kai's advice he now knew that Team C and the others were just too powerful to take head on. If they were to defeat them they would need a plan, some sort of strategy.  
"You see, your friends can't stand up to our powers, face it kiddo we're just too much for you to handle. But even as strong as we are we're still not strong enough. That's why we need those dragonballs. With our wish granted we could have all the power in the universe, nothing could stand in the way of our goal, we will be invincible! And as for your friends, well they'll be long dead."  
"NO!" Gohan cried out. "I won't let that happen. I don't care how strong you are but I won't let you hurt my friends!" At that point he no longer cared, hearing what Tiffany said had pushed him to his limit. He couldn't let the dragonballs fall into the hands of evil no matter what the circumstances, and he would not let anymore harm come to his friends. He would defend them with his life, and he knew the others would do the same. Feeling his body bursting with energy Tiffany had no choice but to release him.  
"What's going on? His powerlevel is going through the roof!" she cried out. Gohan's body was on fire now, he was just radiating energy. Staring in disbelieve Tiffany was frozen solid, she could only watch Gohan's power continue to rise. Dashing towards her he struck her so hard that it knocked her scouter off the side of her head and sent her plummeting towards the ground.  
"What was that?!" shouted Rosh. He stopped his fight with Chioatzu and was looking at his scouter which was registering an unbelievable ammount of energy. Looking around he saw Gohan appear above him and felt the devestating impact sending him down below by his sister.  
"ROSH!" Ajay shouted witnessing everything. Growling he tried to defend himself from Gohan's attacks but he was just too much for Ajay to handle and he soon found himself laying beside his siblings. Flying high above them Gohan raised his hands above him and began gathering energy in them.  
"MASSENKO!" he cried out releasing his beam down on the three.  
"No way! His level is at 8,000,000!" Ajay called out before the beam hit.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"What the hell was that?!" Dusty shouted bracing himself from the shockwaves. Gohan's massenko had tore through the surrounding ruins like a hot knife through butter, sending a massive explosion tearing across the battlefield. All kinds of debrie slammed into the side of Frost's ship with Dusty and the others inside holding on to anything they can.  
"I'm regestering a high powerlevel, aproximately around 8,000,000." informed Cory getting the information from the main computer.  
"Say what?! Are you sure it's that high?!" exclaimed Reeve.  
"That's what the readout says."  
"Amazing, Cee was right, there's more to these earthlings than we thought." Kimika said walking behind Cory. She was reading the screens herself and checking out the power readings from everyone outside.  
"Yeah, who would've guessed they could reach levels this high on a remote planet way out here." Reeve said. He was having a hard time believing things.  
"Who do you think it belongs to? Can you tell?" Dusty asked Cory.  
"I'm not sure, but I can do a scan and get a printout right quick."  
"Go for it. I want to know who's capable of that much power."  
"You don't think it could be that Goku person we've heard so much about do you?"  
"I'm not sure Reeve. It just might be for all we know." answered Dusty. "But even with an 8,000,000 level, it's still not much for concern. At least we know that with Team C working together that should be more than enough to put that power down."  
Dusty walked over to the nearest window and gazed out. He could make out some of the fighters outside among the scattered ruins and clouds of dust. '8,000,000.' he thought. It was higher than his classified level, in fact way higher than his, the New Ginyu Force, the Assassins and everyone else. Resting his palm against the window surface he gave a small sigh. 'Cee can still pull everything off. I know he can.'  
-------------------------  
"Holy shit! Did you see what that kid just did!?" yells Bronx in disbelieve.  
"Man, I saw it and I still don't believe it." adds Jimmard. "His power...it went through the roof!"  
"I swear, sometimes you two are the biggests pusses I know." scolds Angel.  
"Hey, for the last time bitch, shut up!"  
"And what are you going to do if I don't?"  
"Fuck you up that's what I'll do!"  
"Hey enough of that!" shouts out Levi, "The fools outside toyed with them too long and look what happened. Cee's men are already in trouble."  
"What he should do is let us get them. I'm getting pissed off in this damn ship, I need to kill something!" Angel screams out grabbing her head.  
"Prema-donna." Bronx says under his breath.  
"What was that?!"  
"You heard me!"  
"I said enough!" Levi yells once again, this time drawing one of his swords. Angel and Bronx look at him, then at each other before turning their backs to each other in disgust.  
"I already said you will all get your chance. Now wait!" says Levi as he puts his sword back up.  
Mouth quits looking at the scene and turns his head to look outside again.  
'Man I knew we shouldn't have come on this mission.'  
-------------------------  
"Hmm, very interesting." Frost mumbled reading his scouter.  
"What is it my love?" asked Isicle.  
"The reading that just registered, it read out to be around 8,000,000."  
"8,000,000!? The highest reading out there was 3,000,000, how could it have jumped to 8?! Is that even possible?"  
"I'm not sure, perhaps this Goku is out there after all, he had just managed to elude our detection."  
"I find _that_ hard to believe."  
"Now now my dear don't be so skeptical. After all from all the information we've gained from Frieza about Namek it could be possible."  
"Possible, but not likely. If our scouters weren't able to detect him then our bio-scans would've gotten him for sure. Besides if he is in fact out there which one is he is? I've been trying to figure that out but none of those fighters look like a saiyan to me."  
"Well if I'm not mistaken I believe all that power is coming from that kid out there."  
"WHAT?! Are you saying that kid is the one giving off that energy? He's Goku?!" Isicle cried out in disbelieve. Turning on her scouter she glanced in Gohan's direction and waited for the reading to appear. Sure enough it was still registering 8,000,000, but now was begining to drop. "It's starting to decrease. Just what is going on?"  
"I'm not sure but what ever it is it's very intriguing indeed. If that kid is in fact Goku then it's a no wonder he was able to give Frieza a run for his money. I will admit though, I had such high hopes for Goku supposedly being this legendary super saiyan but now that I've seen him for myself, I'm rather disappointed."  
"8,000,000." Isicle mumbled to herself. "With a level like that he'd be a nice challenge for me. I wouldn't mind fighting him, I'm getting rather bored in this ship. I could use the exercise."  
"Patience my dear, I assure you you'll get your chance to take out your frustrations. Besides, it wouldn't look too good to Frieza if he saw one of his best generals get a little rambunctious due to boredom. After our assignment has been carried out then you may have your pleasure."  
"Oooo, speaking of pleasure, you know how I get sometimes from watching a battle don't you?"  
"Heh, why yes I do, why yes I do." Frost says in a low voice drawing Isicle closer to him. However at that moment an officer runs into the room breaking the moment.  
"Sir!"  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION?!" Frost angrily yells at the now trembling officer.  
"Uh, sorry sir! We uh..we got word from the rest of the fleet. They'll be landing in a matter of minutes."  
"That's very good to know. You're dismissed now."  
"YES SIR!"  
"Oh and one more thing," Isicle says stopping the officer from leaving, "Next time knock before entering this chamber again."  
"Yes ma'am! I assure you I'll never barge in again!" the officer says shaking nervously.  
"Yes, and I'll see to it that you don't ever do it again.....ever!"  
Pointing her finger towards the nervous officer a flash of energy shoots forth totally desinigrating him as he lets out a horrific scream.  
"You can be very naughty at times." Frosts says as he looks at the scorch mark that's left on the wall.  
"Mmmm, you have no idea." Isicle says as she draws closer to Frost once again.  
-------------------------  
"Where did that come from?!" Electron yelled out over all the commotion going on outside. "I'm registering an 8,000,000 level!"  
"What?! No way!" Fireball cried out.  
"Where's it comming from?" Icer asked checking his scouter.  
"That kid." grumbled Electron looking up to see Gohan. "It's all comming from that kid!"  
"There's no way. How can a kid have a level that high?" Fireball asked in amazement.  
"With a level that high he could end up being a real nuisance to us in the future." remarked Icer.  
"You're right, we'd better deal with him now. Icer you immobolize him and Fireball and I will go for the kill."  
"Consider it done."  
"Hold it right there." Sailor Mars called out from behind. The three turned around to see Mars, Jupiter and Mercury standing there.  
"What do you girls think you're doing? Get out of here before you get hurt." Electron said.  
"You're the ones who should leave." Jupiter said back.  
"Oh please we don't have time for this. You earthlings are too stubborn for your own good."  
"Let's just kill them all. All these interruptions are getting on my nerves." Fireball stated. "It's obvious they're not going to leave so we might as well kill them now."  
"I'm starting to agree with you there. We can not have any opposition on our mission so if it means we have to kill every last earthling then so be it! These people are just another obstical in our path that needs to be delt with."  
"You monsters." Mars uttered.  
"Call us what you want, but we have a job to do and we aim to do it."  
"What is it you're planning? Why have you come here?" asked Mercury.  
"We're here for the dragonballs, that's the only thing we want from you people. But your friend Goku refuses to hand them over to us."  
"I don't understand, just what is a dragonball?" Mars asked.  
"Don't play innocent with us! It's because you people refuse to tell us what you know is why we have to fight like this. If you won't cooperate then you'll just have to die plan and simple. We will get what we came here for."  
"You'll have to go through us first." Jupiter remarked.  
"Gladly." Electron said leading the charge.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cee cried out. His attention was momentarily diverted towards the smokey crater left behind by Gohan's attack. "What happened?"  
"The same thing that's going to happen to you!" Piccolo shouted out making a dash towards Cee. Catching him across the side of the head with a kick he kept up the initiative now that Cee was distracted and off guard. Placing some hits to the commander's chest Cee was pushed away before coming to a halt.  
"Destruction wave!" Piccolo called out releasing his energy into a concentrated beam.  
"Think again! REFLECT!" shouted Cee throwing his right arm in front of him. Catching the beam in his palm he reared it back and hurled it towards a very surprised Piccolo. The beam shot behind him with the shockwaves throwing Piccolo's body to the ground.  
"That was a very nice try, too bad I can reflect anything you can throw at me." Cee said slowly walking towards Piccolo  
"Cee that's enough of this!" Sailor Venus cried out from the side.  
"Don't call me by my name like you were my friend!" Cee snapped. "This is between me and the frog so stay out of it!"  
"You're wrong! This is between you, and me!"  
Cee stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head to face the young woman. "What did you say?"  
"I said this fight is between us, not anyone else."  
"Stupid girl. Do you realize what you're saying? Do you even have any idea what you're saying?!"  
"Yes. I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm not leaving you, not until I've helped you overcome what you're facing inside. I know what you're dealing with, what you've been through. You and I aren't that much different from each other."  
"Enough with that! You know nothing of what I've been through!"  
"Then tell me. Share it with me."  
"I said enough!" Cee shouted thrusting his arm towards her. He was getting enraged now, all this talk was getting to him. It might have been instinct or something else inside him, but before he had known what he had done his beam of energy was racing towards Venus. Fortunately for her Piccolo had managed to intercept the beam saving her life.  
"Get out of here now while you have the chance!" the namek shouted before turning his attention back at Cee. Confronting him again the two continued their fight.  
"This is becoming nothing more than a waste of my time, and it has to end now!" Cee growled out. The first chance he got he reached for Piccolo's arm and not letting go, kicked the namek's feet out from under him and began pummeling him with some brutal kicks. Piccolo tried to defend himself but it was too much for him to handle, every kick sapped more and more energy away from his already tired body.  
"Cee stop this!" he heard Venus call out but this time he wasn't going to listen. He figured after he killed Piccolo she would be next to go. But although Sailor Venus couldn't stop Cee from his attack Gohan was. From in the sky he saw what was happening to his friend and teacher and flew down to help him. Seeing Gohan Cee let go and jumped to the side, watching the young fighter standing in front of him. Gohan however didn't give the commander much time to realize what was going on. Running full speed at him it was now his turn to fight, and fight he did. Cee was surprised at how well he did for a child of his age, but he was even more surprised at the powerlevel he was registering.  
"5,000,000, how is that possible for a kid your age?"  
Gohan didn't answer, he was too enraged at what Cee had done to Piccolo, at what his teammates had done to his friends. Yelling out again he attacked and this time really caught Cee by surprise. Dodging Cee's punches he appeared right behind the commander, and when Cee turned around he saw Gohan's hands together and felt them being pressed against his chest.  
"MASSENKO!"  
Yelling out Cee's body was caught in the point blank explosion throwing both him and Gohan to the side. Slowly picking himself off the ground Cee glared back at the half saiyan. 'That kid. Who is he? He's even stronger than the namek.' He never suspected such an attack could come from a little kid. Through all the smoke he could see Gohan getting back to his feet ready for some more. Giving it another charge Cee was ready for it. Disappearing from Gohan's punch he appeared beside with his arm drawn back.  
"Bad move kid!"  
The slam of his fist into Gohan's face sent the little fighter stumbling to the ground. It was then when all of Gohan's anger and rage that fueled his energy started to disappear and fear was begining to set in. Yet, he was still determined. Fighting with everything he had he wasn't a match for the commander now that he was focused. Knocking Gohan back to the ground Cee could feel something going on behind him and moved to the side to see Piccolo running for him.  
"You filthy frog!" Cee shouted. With both Piccolo and Gohan teaming up on Cee they thought they would've had an advantadge, but they were wrong. Having both fighters were he wanted them he was about to finish them off but a certain woman remained unaccounted for in his mind.  
"That's enough!" Sailor Venus shouted after firing a laser shot past him. "If talking won't get through to you then I'll use force."  
Cee grinned. "Force? Are you sure you want to do that?"  
Venus didn't respond.  
"Alright then, let's do this the forceful way!"  
Venus was trapped. She didn't want to have to resort to this but now she had no choice. Watching Cee make a dash in her direction she readied herself for the fight. The only thing she could think to do now was to dive into his mind again, that would be the only way she could survive a battle with him. Clutching her fists together she took in a deep breath, and managed to avoid Cee's first swing. Leaping back she swayed left and right feeling the breeze from Cee's hits blowing against her face.  
'He's too fast.' she thought narrowly stepping away from a kick.  
"What's the matter? I thought this is what you wanted?" taunted Cee as he watched the young girl stumble back.  
"Please Cee you've got to come to your senses. This isn't the real you."  
"And how do you know what the real me is? This is exactly who and what I am."  
"No, this is your hatred and anger taking over you. You can't let it keep controlling you like this."  
"Nothing is controlling me!"  
With Cee giving a growl Venus felt another sudden sharp pain in her chest. Giving a small cry she slumped down just as Cee snatched her up by the collar and brought her face to face with him. For an instant she struggled to fight off the aura that was now surrounding her, it was feeling even greater than before. Looking into his black eyes she could see they were filled with anger, saddness and remorse. But why? Why was he like that? What was it that was causing him to act this way? What exactly happened to him to make him succumb to his anger and become a slave to it? See couldn't look away from his eyes now not even if she had wanted to. Glaring at her Cee raised his fist and readied to deliver the final blow.  
"Now die!"  
But something unexpected to him happened, something from deep within him made him freeze. He struggled to fight this feeling, it was as if something had taken over his body. Then it hit him, the images came. Standing there staring at Mina in his grasp in his mind's eye Venus's face flashed into someone else's, the face of Rachel. He could feel it now, he could remember it, he was reliving his past. More and more images flashed through his mind and he struggled to clear his head. Sailor Venus could tell something was happening, she could feel it, she could see it in his eyes.  
"Why?" he muttered. "What's stopping me?"  
"Do it. Kill her." he heard a voice whisper. "She's in your way, she deserves to die." Cee's head twitched. That voice, he knew that voice all too well. It was a voice he heard inside him, in the farthest reach of his mind. Every since all these events started happening to him when he started working for the Empire he started hearing a voice inside his head that would talk to him from time to time, almost as if there was another person inside him. It would always come as a whisper, and it would always tell him to kill. He tried ignoring it at first thinking it was just his imagination, but as time wore on the voice only grew stronger in power, so strong that Cee felt compelled by it, almost hypnotized to do as it told him. For the moment Cee hesitated. He didn't know what to do.  
"Kill her. Kill all in your way." the voice whispered. "Kill her now."  
"I...can't." Cee mumbled. He was still struggling against the mysterious force that had a hold on his body.  
"Cee what is it?" Venus whispered. "What's wrong?" She could sense something was happening inside him, she could feel the conflict he was going through. It was then when she sensed it...fear. He was afraid. To her amazment as she kept looking into his eyes she watched them change from a dull lifeless black to a scared purple.  
"What are you waiting for? Kill her. Kill her!"  
There was silence. Everything seemed to be muffled out, the cries of everyone fighting, the sounds of explosions, even the sound of both of them breathing. Cee struggled to decide what to do but before he could come to his decision his scouter suddenly went off. Throwing Venus down Cee moved out of the way as Piccolo's arm passed by his face.  
"What the?" Cee mumbled noticing that the arm was extending from the namek's body. "I'll kill you instead!" Cee growled knocking Piccolo back down again. Then the pain came, that unmistakable pain. Looking behind him he saw her. She was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed and a circle of light on her forehead.  
"Damn woman. I should've, killed you." Cee managed to say. Piccolo was just as shocked. He was laying on the ground watching the whole thing unfold in front of him.  
"What's going on?" he heard Gohan say.  
Slowly turning to face Venus Cee was in tremendous pain. He couldn't let go of his head, he just wanted to dig his fingers into his skull and rip it apart, anything to stop that pain. Falling to his knees he could feel himself blacking out again.  
"Damn.....woman."


	18. Chapter 17: Third Flashback

  
  
December 25  
Planet SR.99, 2 years ago  
-Third Flashback-  
  
Cee walked through the ruins as he looked around. It took him a while before he realized what he had done.  
'I warned them to leave, but some of them wouldn't listen.' he thought to himself as he walked by the dead bodies of the inhabitants of the planet. It was his first mission under the orders of Burn, to go to planet SR. 99 and destroy the population. Cee was reluctant to go, but he had no choice but to follow his orders. If he didn't then Burn would have destroyed his planet. Cee knew it was low, to force him and his brothers and sister to do things against their will by holding their whole planet hostage, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't strong enough to take on Burn and the Empire....least not yet. When he got to the planet he tried to reason with the people, some listened and took the oppertunity to flee the planet, others were stubborn enough to stay and fight. At that point he had no choice but to fight back, and destroy everything. He didn't want to, but he had to. For the first time in his life he went against his code, the code of a soldier. He wasn't proud of what he did, in fact he wanted to end everything right then and there, but he knew that he had to somehow find a way to liberate his planet.  
He continued to walk untill he stoped by the pond that was in the middle of the now desolated town and stared at his reflection. As he stared for what seemed like hours to him the memories of the past flooded his mind, he gave a sigh and looked towards the sky. To him this all seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare from which he couldn't wake from. He had taken innocent lives with his own hands, destroyed a whole civilization in a matter of days. He wondered what his brothers and sister were going through, if they were going through the same hell as him. He closed his eyes to try to get his mind off everything, but a feeling made him turn around. As he turned, he saw an energy beam coming straight towards him.  
"Shield!" he shouted, creating an energy shield around him protecting him from the blast.  
He looked to see five lone survivors standing before him.  
"You'll pay for what you have done to our people." one of them said.  
"I told you from the begining you had a chance to leave this planet. I'm sorry for what I've done here, but I had no choice, I had to do it. I'm sorry and I wish not to hurt you anymore, so please leave."  
The five survivors looked at Cee as he said this, almost as if they were insulted by his words.  
"You think we'll actually leave after what you've already done?!"  
"You've caused us pain and suffering, and now you must atone for your sins!"  
"Listen, I understand if you're still mad at me, but fighting me won't solve a thing, you can't destroy me, even if there's five of you and one of me. You have no chance, so please......just leave."  
"SILENCE! Your kind has caused this universe so much troubles, and now you must die!"  
The five beings charge Cee as he holds his ground.  
"Fine, if you insist on fighting me then the only thing I can do is accept your challenge, that and give you all a painless death." Cee says reaching for his sword.  
As soon as the first being reaches Cee a silver streak cuts through. The being continues to walk but as he does the top part of his body slowly slides off his lower part. Blood showers the ground as the two severed body parts collapse. Cee puts his sword back in its sheath as he jumps out of the way of two energy beams. He lands nearby and turns around to see two more beams headed for him.  
"Reflect!" he shouts as he catches both beams in his hands and hurls them back with added force. The beams quickly cut through the air and succesfully hit their intended targets, and the limp, charred bodies fall lifelessly to the ground. The last two survivors spar up with Cee and they begin hand-to- hand combat. Cee takes on both of them at the same time ducking and blocking their hits. He strikes one of his adversaries down with a fist to the chest and barely dodges a kick. He finally manages to kick away the other survivor as the one he punched gets back to his feet. The two fight again and Cee stuns him yet again with another punch.  
"Please forgive me." is all Cee can say as he emits a beam that plows straight through the being's chest.  
The last survivor sees this and grows enraged.  
"You murderer! I'll see to it that you burn!"  
The survivor swings at Cee, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he can. As he attempts a leg sweep, Cee jumps out of the way and ducks a roundhouse kick. He catches the next kick and sweeps the other leg out from the survivor. The survivor manages to flip back to his feet while Cee is still holding on to his foot and tries to kick Cee again forcing him to release his leg. Once again Cee ducks and dodges an array of punches before finally delivering an elbow to the jaw of the survivor. He stumbles back from the hit and dives for a sword on the ground and charges towards Cee, causing him to gaurd himself with his arm-shield on his left arm.  
"Listen, this is pointless now, just leave and no more harm shall come to you!" Cee begs as he continues to gaurd himself.  
"I'm not leaving untill I kill you!" the survivor yells back.  
"So be it, I tried to save your life." says Cee as he jumps out of the way of a swing.  
The survivor rears back for a final lunge and strikes at Cee. But his sword strikes a blue button on Cee's arm-shield causing a blade to pop out of an opening near the wrist. The survivor is stuned for a second to see this, but a second was all Cee needed. With a quick twist of his wrist, the blade cuts through the survivor's neck. For a minute he stands there staring at Cee with almost a confused look still on his face. Cee returned the look with a glance of sadness and regret as he watched the head slowly roll of the shoulders and hit the ground. The body remained standing, motionless except for a twitching hand, and blood streamed out of the wound before it slumped to the ground in a heap. Some of the blood squirted on Cee's face and he wiped it off with his hand. He stood there by the dead body as he stared at the blood on his hand, closing his eyes in remorse from what he had just done. He was a royal soldier and king of Alexia, he was supposed to protect life, not destroy it. This was all too much, it was just too much for him to bare. He knew if he kept this up he could never live with himself. All this senseless killing for what, for what? Just what is this all for? There's no honor in killing innocent lives, no honor in destroying. But yet he had done just that, he had become what he hated, and it was eating away at him from the inside...slowly...painfully. And with a sudden burst of anger he let out a terrifying yell that could seemingly be heard throughout the cold darkness of space. A yell so painfull that it seemed if his soul cried out. And as he fell to his knees he could feel something inside him cry out as well. But the scary thing to him was that he didn't know if it cried out from pain....or from enjoyment. The feeling inside him that he always felt since his childhood, since his birth...was crying with him. Cee turned away from the body and faced the pond once again. As he looked at his reflection a second time he saw something that scared him, he saw his blue eyes turn dark black, glowing back at him. He remained fixed on his image and couldn't move, he no longer recognized himself, to him he was now someone else. His head began to trob, he felt a strange pain in him and the world suddenly seemed to spin as he felt himself begin to blackout. And slowly, as things went black.....he felt something in him snap.  
--------------------------------------------------  
February 29  
Planet Frieza #79, 1 year ago  
  
"Have you ever wondered who we are anymore?"  
The question caught Cee off gaurd. It wasn't like Zee to say things like that. Usually Cee was the one thinking of serious things like that.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever wondered who we really are?"  
Cee and Zee where outside on one of the balconys at Frieza's base. They had been standing there in silence for quite some time just looking at the stars and pods shoot by.  
"A long time ago I use to wonder, in fact I still do every now and then." Cee answered.  
"I wonder everyday. Heh, I know this may sound crazy to you, but sometimes I think that we were created in a lab or something."  
"What makes you say something crazy like that?"  
Zee continued to stare at the sky in silence.  
"Cee, you know every since we were little we were always different from the others. You, me, Vee, Exx, Aii, Arr, Quu, Ess, Tee, Ell, Eee and Dee, we were all different."  
"That's because we all have been training since childhood. We were all training to become soldiers because we wanted to."  
"Did we really want to, or were we programed to?"  
That really caught Cee by surprise. He never thought of things that way. Every since he was a child he wanted to be in the army. But why? Why did he want to join the army? Was it because he wanted to live up to the expectations of his father, or was it because it seemed like an instinct to him, like something he had to do, like something he was created to do? Cee shook his head at that thought. Created, of course he wasn't created, he was born. His father was Colonel Ry of the Alexian army and his mother was Rain, one of the gaurds for the princess of her Amazon tribe. Of course fighting seemed to come natural to him and to his siblings. Their parents were great fighters in their time.  
"And then there's the bio-soldiers. I'm sure you've heard of them from Cid, so you must know about their backgrounds."  
"What about them?" Cee asked a little confused that Zee would bring them up.  
"Have you ever noticed that they were created around the same time when we were born. It's all under the code-name "Jenova-project". They were created using some of Jenova's cells fused to pureblood cells giving life to a new being, a new breed of soldiers...a new breed of lifeform."  
"That's just a coincidence. The Jenova-project was just to enhance the capabilities of those who joined the royal army. There's been no real proof that that project was used to create soliders. When we were infused with the cells was when we joined the royal army. Remember, Cid gave us the shots himself. They were to heighten our senses to their limits."  
"I know. I've also been doing some reasearch behind the "Jenova project". I've found out quite a few interesting things during my research. Did you ever know about the Jenova sub-projects?"  
"Jenova sub-projects?"  
"Yes. The Jenova sub-projects were suposed to be Alexia's top secret defensive and offensive weapons. In one of the files I read that they were singely constructed, piece by piece, using many cells from a variety of species...even from Jenova herself. In total there were twelve of these children made. There was also a similar project before that one that had gone horribly wrong. It resulted in a war between the purebloods and the bio-soldiers, but this happened way before we were born. Apparently the second project was trashed before anything could happen. But I haven't found any official records stating that. All I know is that there are twelve children out there, but now they are grown up."  
"There were twelve of them...."  
"Yes Cee. Just like there are twelve of us."  
"No, it can't be. That's all just coincidence. If there really was such a thing then we would have known about it. King Zeph, Cid...even our parents would have told us."  
"But have you ever felt something deep inside you, something calling you? And when you're in battle, don't you find a strange feeling of enjoyment? A thirst for blood?"  
"Okay Zee, that's enough of this talk. This is all crazy! I don't even want to think about it anymore. We weren't created in some lab, none of us were!"  
"You're right, I'm sorry to tell you all this Cee. I just happened to stumble upon all this by accident one day and I was just curious about it, that's all. Um, I'll be seeing you later."  
Zee started to walk down the hall but then turned around for one last say in.  
"Cee, I think it would be best if you didn't tell the others about what we talked about, it might confuse them to."  
Cee watched Zee walk back down the hallway.  
"What's wrong with him? It has to be the pressure from this job and Burn that's making him act like this." Cee says to himself as he turns around to face the sky again. "Man, I can't wait til the day when all this is over. I need to keep training so I can defeat the Empire and liberate Alexia. I have to do it. Before one of us go crazy from all this."  
Cee continues to gaze at the sky as a small group of pods cut through the night air.  
"Hmm, must be the Ginyu Force." Cee said as he watched them land nearby.  
He closed his eyes and began to think, and as he did the darkness closed in on him. 


	19. Chapter 18

The sound of Cee's cries filled the sky as he leaned up against a tank. The sweat was pouring down his face and he glared at Venus sitting there on the ground in front of him. He still had one hand clutched to his head and was breathing heavily, but he wasn't the only one breathing heavily, Venus was gasping for breath as well.  
'He's weakend considerably.' Piccolo thought after watching the whole ordeal. He was starting to find it hard that some young girl was able to do what he couldn't, and that was to weaken Cee. He was starting to think that perhaps there was more to her than it seemed. 'Just what is going on here?'  
"Piccolo."  
Piccolo glanced back to see Gohan slowly walking up to him. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, I'm not exactly sure myself. Whatever's going on that girl has somehow managed to weaken him considerably."  
"Yeah I can feel it to."  
"Gohan! Piccolo! Are you two alright?"  
From above Krillin and Chiaotzu flew down to check on their friends. They had overheard all the commotion going on from the fight.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Piccolo responded.  
"Hey, what's she doing here?" Chiaotzu remarked looking at Sailor Venus. "Isn't she one of those girls from earlier?"  
"Hey you're right, she is one of them." added Krillin.  
"I don't know what she's doing here but she's somehow managed to stand up to Cee by herself." stated Piccolo.  
"What? No way." Krillin remarked.  
"It's true Krillin. She was able to weaken him somehow." added Gohan. "I don't know how she did it but she made some kind of light around her head and the next thing that guy was on the ground."  
Krillin looked at Venus. He couldn't comprehend how she was able to stand her own against Cee, not after their first meeting near the woods. He remembered that all the senshi needed to be saved from Team C so how could it be that now this lone girl was able to stand up to their leader? Then, if both Piccolo and Gohan had said that she was able to do it then it must have been true. Whatever the reason was Krillin's thoughts were interrupted by three figures flying down to Commander Cee's side, the figures of Rosh, Ajay and Tiffany.  
"Oh great. They're back." he mumbled.  
"Commander what happened?" Tiffany asked running to Cee's side. She noticed him holding on to his head again.  
"Nothing. Everything's under control."  
"We were looking for where these little rats ran off to." Ajay said glaring at Krillin and the others. "We need to pay them back for that little surprise they gave us."  
"Leave the namek and the girl to me." Cee said. "I'm not done with them yet."  
"Alright then. Time to finish this." Ajay said putting his fists together.  
"Oh great here we go again." Krillin said getting ready. No sooner than he and the others got ready for the attack Rosh, Ajay and Tiffany were already in front of them. Piccolo had turned back to see what was happening but that proved to be a mistake.  
"You're mine namek!" Cee shouted making his move. "Once you're dead the woman is next!"  
The punch landed across Piccolo's face knocking him back. Stumbling backwards he leapt to the air with Cee following. A huge kick caught Piccolo on the side of the neck throwing him a few feet across the air before he regained his balance. Once regained he looked back to see Cee charging him, and doing the only thing that came to mind Piccolo begain hurling energy waves at the commander. Seeing the shots coming towards him he took evasive action and avoided them by curving away from Piccolo. However as soon as he thought he was safe he noticed Piccolo's arms stretching out and coming straight for him. Using lightning quick reflexes he was able to zip inbetween the gap between the arms and flew on a collision course for Piccolo. Not being able to defend himself at the moment Piccolo felt the impact of a another fist strike his left cheek. The force sent him sailing back while Cee stood hovering motionless watching him fall, impervious to the fact that Piccolo's arm were retracting back to him. The next thing Cee knew he felt Piccolo's hands grab hold of his arms and as Piccolo came to a stop his extending arms kept retracting back dragging the helpless Cee right into Piccolo's waiting knee. Immense pain shot through the commander's body and he felt a warm wave rush towards his mouth from his insides. He opened his mouth to let a small waterfall of blood and spit pour on Piccolo's knee. Piccolo released Cee's arms to allow him to clutch his stomach, but while Cee did that Piccolo brought his own arms up above his head and held them together in a fist. He came down hard on Cee's back and sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap. The next thing Cee saw was a bright yellow beam following him down and then there was the explosion. Piccolo landed not too far away on the ground and watched the burning wreckage. He knew that shot was poweful enough to kill just about anyone, but in the back of his mind he knew it just wasn't enough to put away Cee, but at least now he knew he was hurting. A few more seconds passed by and just as Piccolo thought, he saw the shadow of someone emerging from above the flames. Cee was still alive and floated down to the ground wiping his mouth.  
"You surprised me." he said in a soft voice, giving a grin. "But you won't do it again."  
In a heartbeat Cee was standing inches away from Piccolo, his fist embedded in his opponent's stomach. Piccolo stood there, eyes and mouth open wide from shock and pain. Cee withdrew his fist and watched the namek slump to the ground.  
"How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Cee said in a low voice looking down on Piccolo. "That's the pain of your ignorance and stubborness."  
Squatting down he grabed hold of Piccolo's chin and looked at him face-to-face. Piccolo was a pretty bloody mess and was grunting in pain trying to get his breath back. "So tell me, I'm curious to know, but what does Goku hope to accomplish by sending you here as a distraction? Is his goal to get all of you killed? You poor foolish creature, do you honestly even think you can keep the dragonballs from us forever?"  
Piccolo didn't answer. He gritted his teeth and glared back at Cee who released his hold. Struggling to get back to his feet he could feel that his fight was almost over. He was aching badly and holding his side, blood poured from his mouth and various wounds on his body. Cee watched him rise and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?"  
"It may be true.." Piccolo coughed out, "That we won't be able to keep the balls from you forever...but that doesn't mean that we're going to hand them over without a fight."  
"So you still insist on fighting even though you are fully aware of the consequence. Well then if that is your descison then so be it." Cee stated cracking his knuckles  
"Cee stop!"  
Cee gritted his teeth at the sound of that voice. He was really starting to get annoyed now more than anything at Venus's constant interuptions.  
"If you value your life then you'll stay away." he mumbled not even turning to look at her. Venus had finally managed to get enough strength to stand up, she had forgotten just how much using her abillity weakened her and for the most part of the fighting she was trying to recover. She was hoping Cee wouldn't notice just exactly how much out of energy she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to deliver another mind attack on him again. Then again, she knew Cee wasn't exactly at 100 percent either  
"I already told you I can't stay out of this."  
"So what are you going to do then? Get into my head?! Just be thankful I'm not killing you first, but don't get too excited because you're dying right after this frog!"  
"I don't believe that you truly intend on killing him or me. That's not you, it's not who you are."  
"Are you so sure? I've already killed countless people who stood in the way of my goal and I wouldn't mind killing a few more. All who stand in my way.....will die."  
"But don't you see? This isn't the way to go about what you want. All this senslessness is turning you against yourself, you're..."  
"SHUT UP! I've had enough of your opinions!" Cee roared out waving his hand in her direction. In doing so he released a small wave of energy that slammed into the ground in front of the girl that threw her down. She gave a loud grunt and tried to pick herself up.  
"You want to see how serious I am?!"  
Reaching down Cee grabbed Piccolo by the collar and lifted him to his feet. "You seem to be in so much pain." he whispered. "I told you from the begining to hand over the dragonballs and no harm will come to you. I also told you not to interfere with my plans, but for some reason you people just can't seem to understand. So now it looks like the only thing for me to do that will get my point across is to kill you, all of you. This will all stop now."  
Still hanging on to Piccolo's shirt he floated up in the air above everyone else.  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" he yells out stopping all the fighting. "I told everyone from the start not to interfere with us, but none of you would listen. You came here anyways, and for that I must now make an example out of your friend. His life ends now!"  
"NO! PICCOLO!" yells Gohan as he flies to help, but he's knocked out of the air by Tiffany.  
"You ain't going anywhere kid." she said.  
With Gohan being held back the other Z-warriors and the sailor soldiers try to jump in but are helpless to do anything with Team C and the New Ginyu Force in their way.  
"Hold it right there." states Electron. "You'll each get your turn to join your friend in hell."  
"Think about what you're doing! You don't have to do this!" Venus cried out. "Don't taint your soul with anymore deaths!"  
"No. I do have to do this." Cee quietly responded. "You think you know me, but you're about to find out you know nothing." With a grin Cee places his hand on Piccolo's chest, " For me to continue, he has to die. NOW SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND!"  
But out of the shadows from below a figure managed to sneak by everyone and shot up striking Cee on the cheek. It was Alex. In the confusion Cee dropped Piccolo to the ground and reached out for Alex grabbing him around the throat. With a glare and a quick knee strike to the stomach he was able to subdue him.  
"So you wish to take the place of the Namek? Well that's fine with me." Cee said staring into the eyes of Alex as he struggled trying to make Cee release his grip. "Now look what happens when you try to interfere with our plans!"  
"CEE NO!" shouted Venus.  
Alex peered into the cold dark eyes of Cee as he heard the yells of the Z-warriors and senshi behind him. It was then at that moment he knew, he knew it was over. There was nothing that could be done for him. With one final look around him he closed his eyes and felt a strange sensation pass through him. He felt the warmth of Cee's energy beam cutting through his stomach and exiting his back, his own blood gushing from the gapping hole in his body. Remaining motionless in Cee's grasp and begining to feel himself slowly slip away, he opened his eyes and stared once more into Cee's eyes. But to his surprise the once cold, dark eyes seem to change, for a second if only. Alex thought that he saw the eyes of Cee turn a sad green. But it was already too late as he fell to the ground. Faintly all around him he heard the yells of his friends as they rushed to him, and as he died he kept thinking about the last thing he saw.....he saw sadness and remorse in the enemy's eyes.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Goku surfaced from the lake he was in and glanced in the direction of the ships. He had located the ball he was looking for at the bottom of the lake when he sensed something, something not right.  
'Something happened.' he thought concentrating real hard. 'It's very faint, but someone's spirit feels like it's...fading.'  
He remained floating at the surface of the lake trying to figure it out, he didn't like this one bit. He couldn't tell anymore who was fighting who or even who was over there, there were just so many powers located in one spot that it just felt like one big, massive power instead of seperate ones.  
'No this isn't right. Someone's hurt and hurt bad. I can't continue looking for the dragonballs anymore I have to go. At least I know Frieza's men won't find all the balls.'  
He climbed out of the lake and placed two fingers at his forehead. "Hang on guys I'm on my way!"  
--------------------------------------------------  
Yumi's soft tears fell on Alex's face as she held him. He was dead, given his life in exchange for Piccolo's.  
"Should have listened from the start. Maybe now you'll pay attention to my warnings." Cee said looking down on them. "Leave, now, before anyone else must die."  
All the Z-warriors could do was stare back at Cee, what he did to Alex was unforgivable.  
"Cee...no." Venus mumbled slumping to the ground. She could feel her heart bursting with pain, it was unimaginable. Gritting her teeth she clutched her chest and felt the hands of her fellow senshi on her.  
"You'll pay for this." Cody mumbled. "You'll pay for what you've done."  
"Don't be foolish! You don't stand a chance against us we've proven that already!" protested Cee. "If you keep fighting us it'll be more wasted lives. Is that what you want, to throw your lives away by trying to defeat us?"  
"SHUT-UP!" Cody yelled out rising to his feet. He could feel all the anger in him welling up as he stared at Cee with all his hatred. "I don't care how powerful any of you are, you'll all pay for this do you hear me?! You'll all pay!"  
All the others had the same amount of hatred now as they gazed at Team C and The Ginyu Force. They couldn't allow any of this to continue any longer, already more than enough lives had been sacrificed. First the people of North City, then Shinja City, then Tetsuo's unit and now Alex. The Z-warriors continued to stare down their enimes when Zaria noticed something had caught her brother's eye. Looking at him turn his attention to a different part of the sky she soon felt what he had sensed. It wasn't long before the others began to turn their heads and soon Cee turned to their gaze when he heard Electron's scouter beep.  
"The rest of the fleet is here." he said adjusting his scouter. At first nothing was seen beyond the clouds, only the faint rumbling noise growing louder.  
"You hear that?" asked Jupiter.  
"Yeah." Sailor Moon answered.  
"What is that?" Chiaotzu asked as his eyes scaned the clouds.  
"I don't like this" Yamcha mumbled.  
The noise continued to grow louder and louder as it came closer, and then they saw it. Breaking through the cover of the clouds a massive ship flew dirrectly overhead. Following the ship were more, and they rumbled through the sky as they closed in on Frost's landing zone.  
"Oh my god, look at the size of them." Zaria said as she gazed at the ships one by one fly overhead.  
"Damn, that's alot." her brother commented.  
"We can't take all them by ourselves, there's no way." informed Yamcha. "We already lost Alex."  
Piccolo growled as he watched the ships fly by. Yamcha was right, their fight was over. Commander Cee had won the battle again, there was nothing Piccolo and the others could do anymore. They had already lost Alex and now enemy reinforcements had arrived. The only thing that was left was to retreat.  
"Your friend's right, as you can see for yourself the fight is over." Cee said. "Unless, you want me to kill the rest of you."  
"Don't think you've won yet." Piccolo said looking Cee in the eyes, "You'll pay for what you've done. I'll see to it that you do."  
"Yes. I'll keep that in mind." Cee stated exchanging glares with the namek.  
"Wait."  
The shakened female voice caught everybody by surprise. Stepping up to the front Sailor Venus stood her ground beside Piccolo. She glanced down to see Yumi still holding Alex's body in her arms. It was hard for her to believe he actually killed him, and right in front of her. She had believed that Cee was different from the others, she knew it, she could feel it. From those brief instances that she saw his past she knew Cee wasn't a killer, he was just trapped in his own hatred, blind to what was really happening around him. She really didn't want to believe Cee actually meant to kill, instead she'd rather believe that he was forced to.  
"Cee, I want you to take a long look at what's in front of you. I know it's killing you on the inside, I can feel it. You may think you know what you're doing, but you don't anymore. You're just killing yourself."  
"You're the one who doesn't know what you're doing! I don't know where you got it in your head that you know everything about me but it's really getting annoying! You people are just obsticles, nothing more. If I have to walk over your dead bodies to achieve my goals then so be it." Cee eerily said giving his head a twitch. Venus didn't like the way he was looking at her, Cee had suddenly changed. She could feel something new when he uttered that, it was the look in his eyes. That glare, that awful glare. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was as if Cee, as if at that very second he had lost all sense of sanity. It was as if he was suddenly a completely different person. That was when Goku appeared.  
"Goku." Cee muttered.  
"What the. Where did _he_ come from?" Onyx asked. "He just appeared out of thin air."  
"Well I'll be, he's back." commented Ajay.  
"Is that the guy, the saiyan Goku?" wondered Channel.  
"It is." Cee answered. He eyed down the saiyan and wondered where exactly he had been hiding. Where ever it was he had been doing a good job of hiding his powerlevel. As Cee studied him some more he noticed something shining in Goku's hands, something that was orange and had stars on it, something he remembered being told were what dragonballs where supposed to look like. Grinning to himself he thought it would be best to keep quiet about the items instead of bringing them up. If in fact they were the balls then he knew for certain Goku had them in his possession. Once he found out the location of Goku's base then he could take them for himself.  
"So what brings you here? A little late to save your friend." Cee said motioning towards Alex's body.  
Goku saw him cradled in Yumi's arms and glared at Cee. "How could you."  
"Simple. He got in my way. The same thing will happen to any of the others if you keep up this pathetic game. I aimed to prove a point."  
"You didn't have to kill him!"  
"Then he shouldn't have interfered! I've given clear instructions not to get in my way but you can't seem to understand. So if by killing someone is what it takes to get my point across then maybe now you'll learn how serious we are."  
Goku couldn't say anything, he was too overcome with anger to even speak. He couldn't believe Alex was dead, he should've been there with everyone from the start instead of rushing off to collect the dragonballs. Then none of this would've happened, Alex would still be alive. The guilt was starting to weigh heavily on Goku.  
"Commander Cee do you copy? Over." a voice called out from Cee's communicator.  
"Cee here. What is it?"  
"We've arrived on Earth and are awaiting your return to commence the hunt for the dragonballs. I have the equipment set and ready."  
"Very well. Cee out." Cee gave a grin and focused his eyes back on Goku. "We've proven you're no match for us. Fighting now would be pointless. I advise all of you to leave at once. I may be leaneant, but as you can see with the arrival of the rest of the fleet there may be other teams that may not."  
"We're leaving Commander?" Ajay asked watched Cee begining to draw back.  
"We have no more reason to stay here. These people are nothing to us." Cee said turning his back towards Goku and the others. "We're needed back with the fleet. Let's go."  
"This is not over Cee, I can't let you gather all the dragonballs!"  
Cee stopped and turned his head to look at Goku. Threats. More empty threats. He figured Goku would've been smart enough to just give up, but then again he was a sayain and Cee knew them to be quite stubborn creatures.  
"Then I look forward to our next encounter." Team C and the Ginyu Force flew back to the ships leaving the scene behind.  
"You sure you know what you're doing?" Electron asked. "We should just finish them off while we have the chance."  
"No. They won't be a problem for us in the future. Besides I believe that Goku had a dragonball with him just then."  
"Well that's even more of a reason to finish them."  
"For now we'll just let them be. At least we know Goku has the dragonballs so all we have to do is find his base and take them from him. It saves us the trouble of having to search around this planet and will make achieving our goal easier."  
"So if Goku has the balls then all we have to do is use the dragon scouters to lock on to the energy and track down his base." Rosh said.  
"Yes but with the limited range it may take a while before we find it. There's no telling but since they're able to hide their powers from our scouters they may also be able to hide the energy from the balls. Remember time is always against us so for the time being I think I'll line up a little mission for Levi's team. They're sure to find Goku's base faster than depending on our scouters."  
"Sounds good to me." Electron said.  
Cee gave a small chuckle to himself at the thought. Yes, sending the assassins to follow Goku back to his base was a perfect plan. He held his hand up to his scouter on the side of his head and pressed a button that turned on his communicator.  
"Levi, it's commander Cee. It's time, follow them."  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Alex." Yumi mumbled.  
"I can't believe he's dead." added Zaria.  
"This is all your fault." Ryan uttered turning to face the senshi.  
"_Our_ fault?" Jupiter asked.  
"If you hadn't had shown up here none of this would've happened. We had everything under control, we always had everything under control, but then you all had to show up and mess things up for us."  
"And how exactly did we mess things up? We've been trying to help."  
"You've been getting in our way! We already told you we don't want your any help so quit trying to butt in!"  
"Listen pal we're not as useless as you make us out to be! We've done our fair share of dealing with bad guys."  
"Maybe you're used to stopping thieves and criminals but this is something way out of your league. You don't belong here."  
"Ryan that's enough." Goku finally said speaking up. "Now is not the time or the place to be arguing. We have to return back to the house. I expect you all to leave as well." Goku said facing the girls.  
"So you're just going to toss us aside again?" Sailor Mars said.  
"Listen, I know you mean well but this is something I can't get any of you involved in. You've already seen what happened to Alex, I don't want the same to happen to any of you." Goku said. "For your own protection you are all better off just staying out of this."  
"Oh, so this is all just to protect us. Well sorry but we don't need it." Jupiter remarked.  
"We can help you, you just have to give us a chance." Sailor Moon said.  
"I'm sorry." Goku simply stated.  
"Goku." Piccolo said. "She might be right, they may be able to help."  
"What?" Ryan said. "You're not serious."  
"During my fight with their leader this girl was able to stand up to him." he stated pointing to Sailor Venus.  
"You're joking." commented Cody.  
"No he's right, I saw it to. She was able to use some technique to stun him." added Gohan.  
"She could do something that we could not, and that was bring him to his knees even if it was only temporary. For that reason she could be useful to us."  
"USEFUL?!" Jupiter blurted out. "Oh so now you're treating us as tools? You just expect us to do what you tell us to do? Well I'm not falling for that, we're not going to be used as tools!"  
"Jupiter wait." Sailor Venus said getting to her feet. She had been kneeling down by Mercury's side trying to recover from her ordeal with Cee. However now she felt it was her time to speak up. "You told us the first time we met that this isn't our fight." she said looking at Goku. "But you're wrong. This is as much our fight as it is yours. You all may have something worth fighting for, but I have something to, we all do. I don't really care if you think I'm useful or not, but I as well as the others will keep fighting whether you...." she groaned out and felt herself collapsing. Mercury was able to help her to her feet again.  
"Take it easy." she heard her say.  
"She can barely stand and she's still willing to fight. I say just forget about them." mumbled Ryan.  
"You would." Jupiter commented.  
"Well I see absolutely no way you can help out."  
"That's because you're too much of an asshole."  
"Hey don't think for a minute just because I'm one of the good guys I won't punch some chick across the face!"  
"That's enough, please, no more fighting." Goku said. "Listen, you're all pretty banged up so the least we can do is take you back with us and heal you. We shouldn't be staying out here any longer than we have to, we'll continue our conversation back at the house. You girls should follow us." Goku said hovering off the ground.  
"You're taking us with you?" Mars asked pretty shocked that the Z-warriors were finally begining to accept them. "Yes. We'll get things straightened out at the house."  
"That does sound like a good idea, we have some questions we'd like to ask all of you." Tuxedo Mask said.  
"And I've got some questions of my own." added Goku  
"Just follow close behind us and stay low to the ground. We don't want for any of them to track us with their scouters." warned Piccolo.  
"Well um, about that. You see we really can't fly." Sailor Moon said.  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised." he grumbled to himself. Zaria nudged him on the arm.  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess we could carry you there." Goku said. "You guys don't mind do you?" he asked looking back at the Z-warriors. Some of them just grumbled to themselves, namely Ryan and Cody.  
"Goku." Yumi softly said. "We can't forget Alex. I'm sure he wants to leave with us to." She still hadn't had let go of his body, even now the front of her shirt was soaked with his blood. His death hit her pretty hard, she had grown very fond of everyone.  
"Of course. We'll take him with us."  
Helping the senshi the Z-warriors finally left the battlefield to travel back to Goku's. However within the rubble of the surrounding ruins some shadowed figures watched them leave.  
"Yes that's it, lead us to your base."  
--------------------------------------------------  
6:15 p.m.  
Colony Station M-05  
  
High in earth's orbit colony station M-05 had been tracking down the massive fleet that had entered the atmosphere. Even though the colony station was a millitary colony they were still helpless to do anything due to the president's orders. All they could do was hold their fire and watch the ships pass by.  
"We've confirmed it sir, those ships have landed in the Shinja city area." one of the operators stated. She walked up to the admiral and handed him the report.  
"Blast it. Where are all these ships comming from?"  
"There's reason to believe that the two ships that landed first were the scout ships sent ahead and these are the main force."  
"Just what is going on, why are these ships comming here?" growled the admiral. "What could it be that they want from us?"  
"I don't know sir. I wish I knew though."  
"Let's just hope there's no more out there anywhere. If we were unable to detect them until they were right in front of us there's no telling if there's more on the way."  
"Shall I notify the other bases in case they've discovered something as well?"  
"Yes. You might as well get the president on to, she'll want to know about this."


	20. Chapter 19

"By now the assassins should be following close behind Goku and his friends." Cee said. He was walking around outside the entrance of Frost's ship with his team overlooking the surroundings. The rest of the fleet had landed and ships were everywhere with soldiers running from one to another. They were quickly trying to assemble all their outposts to make a secure landing zone for when Frieza and Burn finally land. Now with the fresh reinforcements Cee knew that it would only be moments before Frost ordered the hunt for the dragonballs to begin. All that was missing were the dragonscouters to find and locate the seven dragonballs scattered across the planet.  
"It's just a matter of time now isn't it Commander?" asked Tiffany.  
"Yes. If all goes well then everything will go according to plan."  
"We've come so far and lost so much. Levi's team better not mess this up for us." Ajay said.  
"They shouldn't have much trouble finding Goku's base, it's just when they're confronted with them is what concerns me." stated Rosh.  
"If Levi was paying attention to the fighting that was going on he would realize that his men don't stand much of a chance from a direct encounter, even if they do have those shields. Their best bet for winning would be an ambush, to attack from the shadows." said Cee. "Either way all that concerns me now is getting those balls. We'll get them one way or another."  
"Commander sir." a sudden voice called from Cee's communicator. Cee raised his hand up to the side of his head to push the buttin on his scouter to respond.  
"Cee here."  
"They're ready. The dragon scouters have just been delievered."  
"Good. What are the orders?"  
"Frost said to begin the hunt immediately."  
"I see. We're currently outside the main ship, I'll have Electron and the others out here as well. We'll be waiting for you."  
"Gotcha. I'll bring them to you in a minute." the voice said before signing off. Cee gave a small sigh before contacting Electron and the others. He knew this was going to be the start of a very risky stunt he was about to pull. He had lived a life of peace on his home planet, the planet Alexia. It was a prosperous planet located in the Lenia system. There he had lived a life free of harships. It wasn't until the day when scientists on his planet discovered the gen-tec technology, that is, tampering with the genes and cells of living beings to construct the perfect soldier, when things began to go wrong. It wasn't long before word spread through his system about what was going on, and then, they came. Cee was young at the time, but he remembered. Frieza and King Kold were the first to visit the planet, said they were "ambassadors of good will". What they wanted was the technology for the Empire and in return the planet would be spared. It was then Alexia, like so many others before it, came under the control of the Empire. Bases were built, people were forced into labor or into the service and all was in the name of Frieza. Although there was still a little freedom, the planet was under constant survalliance from Frieza's generals. Then the worst happened. Burn arrived, and that's when Cee and his siblings were forced to work for him or else witness the destruction of Alexia and all on it. Cee had no choice, he did as he was told and hated every minute of it. He had hope that everything would end and secretly held meetings on Alexia to form an army strong enough to defeat the Empire once and for all. However by some means Burn caught wind of what was going on, and in retalliation, destroyed the entire civillization of Alexia. It was then Cee lost everything, everything he held dear was gone in the blink of an eye. He swore complete revenge for what happened no matter the cost, even if it meant selling his soul. Gathering a small army of rebels from within the Empire who were called the Resistance Cee heard of the dragonballs on Earth and when the anouncement of it's invasion was heard he knew now was his chance, now was his time. Now, it was only a matter of time of gathering the balls and making his wish before Burn or any others not with the Resistance found out. Cee closed his eyes then looked back when he heard the voice of his friend walking down the ramp followed once again by Fireball, Channel, Icer and Onyx.  
"Is it time?" Electron asked.  
"It is."  
"Finally." Fireball said. "Now it's time for things to get interesting."  
Cee gave a nod. Fireball was right, things were fixing to get intersting, but little did Cee know at the time just exactly how interesting they would get.  
"Commander!"  
Turning his attention behind him he could make out Reeve flying overhead carrying a small briefcase. Landing down with the group he opened the case to reveal five visor-like eye pieces. They were the dragon scouters, a marvel of Empire technology. During the ordeal on Namek Frieza's men were able to analize the aquired dragonballs and discovered they gave off a source of energy. Storing the data and reviewing it they leanred that they could devise scouters that could detect this energy, however the only drawback was that they would have a limited range.  
"Here they are." Reeve says as he opens up the suitcase.  
"Wow, they look...odd." stated Tiffany glancing into the case.  
"Very good." Cee says inspecting them. He begins handing out the scouters to Electron, who passes them to Fireball, Channel, Icer and Onyx.  
"These things don't look all that much different from our regular scouters." Icer commented taking his off to put on the dragonscouter.  
"These things are cold." remarked Fireball.  
"How do you turn these damn things on? Reeve there any instructions in there?" Electron asked pressing the buttons on the scouter's side.  
"Try hitting it." said Ajay.  
"Here just push this."  
Tiffany gave a small chuckle.  
"Well now that we got things working, I guess this is it."  
"We know for sure Goku has at least one of the balls. Whether he has them all I'm not sure. He could've been trying to hide them from us or he may be collecting them. Once we get the report from Levi we'll know for sure. For the time being just try to lay low and look around in case he is hiding them and try not to confront them unless you have to. You've seen what they can do."  
"Don't worry about a thing, we'll find them. This will be a piece of cake for us."  
"Well just be careful. Report to me the minute you find something."  
"Right. We'll be fine."  
"In that case, it's up to you now." Cee says shaking Electron's hand. "You know what to do."  
"Right." Electron says before stepping back to join his team. "We'll be back before you know it." Electron seemed confident enough but the facts were still there, Goku and his friends were still around. Cee wouldn't be able to rest until Goku was put out of the picture. After seeing what the Z-warriors were capable of he knew that anymore encounters with them might get tricky. Furthere more he knew Electron and the others were strong in their own right, but he truthfully didn't think they were strong enough. With one final glance Electron and the others take off leaving Team C watching them disappear in the evening sky.  
"Good luck my friend." Cee whispers as he watches them disappear. "In the meantime you'd better return back to the ship to report in." he says turning back to his team.  
"Yes Commander." Chance says with a salute.  
"Um Commander, what about you?" Tiffany asks.  
"I'll be out here for a while. I'll meet back with you in a minute."  
"Come on Tiffany, let's go." Rosh says placing a hand on her shoulder. She really didn't want to leave Cee out here alone, but she really didn't have a say in the matter. Giving a disappointing nod she returns back for the ship with Chance and Ajay. For a few minutes Cee remained outside walking around over what was left of the battle that just ended. Comming to a certain spot he stopped and remained motionless, his wandering eyes gazing at the runined surroundings covered in destroyed war machines and both japanese and alien bodies. It was amazing to him how many lay dead around him when just minutes ago they were all full of life. Now nothing more than dead shells littered the ground, and for what? What had they been so eager to throw their lives away for? Taking in a deep breath Cee turned his attention to the palm of his hand and slowly opened it. Looking down at the area where Alex had fell he could still see spots of fresh blood and it was then he felt his hand ball up into a fist. He was quite aware of what he had done, he had taken a life.....again.  
'It was his own fault he died. I told them all to leave or else. They chose to stay so it was his will alone he died.'  
The thought kept repeating in his mind over and over again. He had no choice, he had to kill one of them to prove a point, that it was useless to attack him and his team. It was better to kill one person than to kill them all. Or was it? He couldn't answer, he didn't want to answer. For now he just wanted to return to the ships and take his mind off things. Now that Electron and the others had the dragonscouters that meant they were that much closer to finally achieving their true goal. Cee was dead set on gathering all of the dragonballs. Turning away he began walking through the battlefield untill he came to a halt next to one particular body, and kneeling down he placed his hand on the body's head.  
"Erron." he whispered, "I can't believe they got you kid. I knew you shouldn't have come to Earth with us, you should have stayed behind. I can only hope you can forgive me for your death."  
Putting his hands under Erron's body he picked him up and carried him back with him. He didn't want to leave any memeber of his team behind on this forsakened planet. They deserved better.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"This looks like a good spot."  
"It's about time."  
Leaving behind the battle between Earth's forces and Frost's, Almez, Bendora and Cabal had much more important things to do then fight. After searching for a while they had finally managed to find the perfect spot in Japan that was rich with nutrients. In truth they could've used any spot in the world, but they chose the richest area in Japan in order to stay in the vicinity of the fleet once it landed. Comming to the edge of a cliff Almez pointed two fingers towards the valley below and gave a sturdy yell. Bendora and Cabal watched as the ground cracked in two sending a group of birds flying out from the trees in a panic. Once the dust had settled Bendora walked towards the edge dropping a small seed into the crater below.  
"Well, that's that." he says.  
"All we need to do now is wait, and soon the tree will be grown." added Cabal.  
"Heh, and once the tree bears its fruit then we shall eat it and be rid of Frieza forever. Then master Turles shall take his place." Almez says with a chuckle. "And the sad part is that nobody suspects our plan!"  
He begins to break down in laughter with the others joining him. It was Turles's master plan, to plant the tree and eat it's fruit. The few survivors of the saiyan race knew that it was Frieza who destroyed old Vegeta and they planned to get back at him. They continued to work for the Empire as if nothing happend, waiting for the day when they could rise up against it. When Turles discovered Frieza had the seed of the tree of might and was going to plant it on Earth, he knew this was his chance. Once the tree had beared it's fruit then he and the rest of his team would eat and become the most powerful fighters in the universe with no equal. Then they would destroy the Empire and Turles would take Frieza's place and be ruler of not only the saiyans, but the entire universe.  
"Come on, we'd better report back to the ship. Master Turles will be glad to hear the tree has been planted." Almez said with a smile. The others nodded and the three of them took off back towards the ships.  
---------------------------------------------------  
6:30 p.m.  
Goku's house  
  
"We're finally back." Yamcha sighed watching Goku's house come into view over the mountians.  
"Now that place is a sight for sore eyes. For a while I didn't think I'd see it again." remarked Cody.  
"We're almost there. How're you girls holding up? Goku asked looking back at the sailor senshi in the arms of some of the Z-warriors.  
"We're holding up." answered Sailor Moon.  
Truthfully she and the others would be happy once they had their feet on the ground again. Soaring over the mountain peaks the Z-warriors gently coasted on the mountain breeze gliding their way to the ground. Setting down the girls everyone took a small minute to gather themselves together.  
"I don't think we're being followed anymore." Ryan said looking back. After they had all left the battlefield they could sense something in pursuit of them, what it was they didn't know. However now for the moment it seemed as though they had lost their pursuers somewhere down the path they took.  
"I guess that diversion really worked. Must've lost them in that valley." said Zaria.  
"As long as we're in the clear I'm happy." stated Krillin wipping some sweat off his forehead. "Let's just get some senzu beans."  
"Beans? What do we need beans for?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"They're not just regular beans, they're special beans given to us by Master Korrin."  
The senshi looked at Gohan. Just what was he talking about? Why would someone give them beans? Special or not exactly what good would beans do them? Goku could tell they couldn't understand what they were talking about.  
"The senzu beans are sort of like holy in a way. Korrin grows them and when eaten they can restore all your energy to full. They actually taste pretty good to, like hard candy."  
"Amazing." Mercury exclaimed. "They're really capable of healing people?"  
"The senzu beans can heal a person's wounds, fully recharge their energy and in some cases even revive a person." stated Piccolo.  
"Then, couldn't you give one to him?" asks Jupiter looking at Alex. The was a rather uncomfortable period of silence after she said that. "What? What is it?"  
"No, I'm afraid it's too late to revive him with the beans." Piccolo sadly says.  
"But I thought you said these beans could heal anybody." says Mars.  
"Not if the person's dead." Tien stated.  
"So then, there's no way to bring him back?"  
"Not with the beans. But we can still revive him." Goku stated.  
"How?" Tuxedo Mask asks.  
"The dragonballs."  
"You're right!" Cody says snaping his fingers at the thought. "This is the first time Alex has died so the dragon can revive him for sure!"  
"That's right. We can wish for him to come back." agrees Yumi. "I'm sure Shenron would do it and Alex will finally be back! You hear that Alex, you're comming back to us."  
"Well I don't mean to spoil the mood but there's one problem for us, those other guys are after the balls to." adds Ryan.  
Cody and Yumi gave a deep sigh of despair.  
"Excuse me, but just what exactly are the dragonballs?" Tuxedo Mask asks once again.  
"That's right you don't know about them. Well, I suppose I could explain the whole situation to you but if it's alright with everyone I'd really like to do it inside. We can give you some of those senzu beans and get everyone healed up again." said Goku.  
The others agree and head for the door when an unexpected surprise hits them.  
"GOKU?! Is that you?!" Chichi screams throwing open the front door and nearly taking out the poor saiyan with it in the process. "It is you, you're finally back! Listen Mister you got a lot of explaining to do on what's going on around here!"  
"Goku? Is he back?" another female voice asked from within the house.  
"Uh, Chichi, you surprised me." he said holding on to his chest. Poor guy almost had a heart attack.  
"Goku! Just what exactly is going on?!" Bulma said comming for the door. She as well as her father were already inside the house apparently waiting for Goku and the others to return. "When you came by Capsule Corp. you left before I could ask you. The least you could've done is explain things! Like what's with all these ships landing on the planet?"  
"Man the poor guy gets chewed out a lot." Jupiter mumbled to Mars.  
"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"Hm? Who are they?" Bulma asked noticing the sailor soldiers standing behind the group.  
"Goku where did you pick up these women from?" Chichi asked giving her husband a suspicious look.  
"Yeah well about that you see they kinda got hurt during the battle and I offered to bring them here so they could heal up. I figured it was the least we could do."  
"Got hurt? You mean they were fighting with you?! But who are they I've never seen them before." said Bulma.  
"It's kind of a long story, why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything to everybody." answered Goku trying to get into his house. He was just getting bombarded with questions left and right. Bulma and Chichi agreed that that was a good idea and they all proceded to walk in.  
"Good we can finally have those senzu beans now. I thought I was gonna bleed to death standing around out here." Ryan mumbled to himself.  
"So can those beans really do what the green guy said?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Yeah but it's not a good idea to eat so many at a time. Stomach might explode." Cody remarked with a smirk as he walked past her for the front door.  
"He serious?" Sailor Moon asked.  
Ryan, Krillin and Yamcha just grinned at her.  
"Well can they?" she asked again following them in. Zaria was right behind everyone when her eyes flinched. "What was that?" she asked talking to herself. She had thought she heard something in the bushes not too far away but she wasn't sure if it was just her head playing tricks on her or not.  
"What?" Yamcha asked holding the door open for her.  
"I thought I heard something." she responded taking a small pause. "No, it was nothing. I think I'm still jittery from everything."  
The two went in and closed the door. Everything remained quiet outside except for another small rustle from one of the bushes.  
"Stupid. They almost saw us."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Is that their base?"  
"I thought it would be bigger than that, that's just a house."  
"It doesn't matter. Goku must have the dragonballs hidden in there somewhere. We'll attack at nightfall."  
------------------------------------------------  
Tokyo  
  
After the defeat of Tetsuo's army at the hands of Frost's men panic spread like fire across all of Neo Japan. The report broadcasts showed civillians everywhere the immense power the aliens possessed. In many cities total chaos ensued, riots, vandalism, looting and widespread evacuations were going on everywhere you looked. Even the evangelons, the most noted religious group in the world were out on the streets, preaching of the end times and the second comming. People fled for their lives in fear of what will happen to them, where they were fleeing to they didn't know, just as long as they could get away, get away from death. For miles the highways were lined with vehicles of all kinds, the air was filled with hover cars and all airports and spaceports became a safe heaven for the refugees. If the citizens could make it out of the country or to the colonies in space then they prayed they would be safe. Even Tokyo was affected by the panic, Mrs. Brief at Capsule Corporation along with Chou Yosho who was head of security and Takemi Suzuki who was Dr. Brief's second in charge tried to keep their workers calm and from running out into the streets to join the other panic-striken mobs.  
"Man this is nuts." Andrew commented trying to drive down the main streets. Both he and his little sister were in his car trying to avoid running over any people or getting slammed by oncomming traffic.  
"Andrew, I'm starting to get scared." Elizabeth softly said looking out the passengers window. When she did she wished she hadn't looked out at that exact moment otherwise she wouldn't have had to see a car run over a pedestrain splattering the body across the pavement.  
"Don't worry about a thing Sis. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll be fine once we get to Reika's place. I just hope she's doing alright herself."  
At the Hikawa shrine Shawn was standing on the stone steps that led up to the shrine watching a group of people running into the street narrowing avoiding getting hit by a car.  
'Man things are getting pretty bad out here.' he thought watching a car hit head on with another.  
"Shawn! Shawn we need your help up here, these people are starting to get out of hand." Marissa said running down the steps. The shrine had flooded with people trying to seek some kind of safety in a holy place and pray for a soloution to the problems. Grandpa Hino had been performing ceremonies for the past hour with the help of Eiji and Chad and Marissa were trying to orginize everyone who were seeking shelter. Shawn followed her back up the steps waiting to see the worst, "I wish I knew where Rei and the others are. They just took off without even saying a word."  
"I dunno, I've tried calling Serena, Minako, Ami and Makoto's places but they weren't there. I even called Naru, Melvin and Andrew and they didn't know where they were either, they're just as clueless as us on what's going on."  
"Yeah this whole city's a mess now, talk about complete anarchy."  
"If you want anarchy you should see how the temple is right now. It's like these people are about to kill each other."  
Finally reaching the top of the steps the both of them paused. The shrine was in chaos, people were crowded all over the grounds either begging for Grandpa Hino and Eiiji to perform more ceremonies, off on their own praying or just trying to find a place to rest.  
"Man can things get any worse?" Shawn said looking around. Now more than ever he wished Rei was here, he knew she'd be able to keep things under control.  
"They might if we don't get some blankets for the people in the main hall. Chad's already busy trying to get everyone situated."  
Shawn follwed her to one of the sheds around the back where they keep all the supplies for emergencies like this. Loading up on some blankets and pillows they hurried as fast as they could back to the hall were everyone was waiting. It took them a while, but they were able to hand out all the nessecary items and get everyone settled down. It was amazing how people acted in situations like this, how everyone just loses control of their humanity and become animals, animals fighting for whatever they can get. It must be instict to hide out at a holy place, thinking that nothing could hurt them as long as they're within the four walls, that a divine presence will watch and protect them all. It's whatever gives the people a sense of security, and in a time like this that feeling is all they have left. Shawn, Marissa and Chad were stepping away from the crowd to get a little break when Chad overheard something on the radio.  
"Yes it's true that the first attack on those two mysterious ships failed, but that doesn't mean we've lost. As I speak we're mobolizing another wave to assault and destroy the enemy intruders of Neo Japan."  
"It's the Prime Minister." Marissa exclaimed.  
"Another attack? So they're going to try again?" Shawn asked.  
"I wonder if they can do it this time." Chad wondered. "Or if this really is the end."  
--------------------------------------------------  
6:45 p.m  
  
Tokyo Royal Palace  
  
Once word had got out about the disaster at Shinja City, news reporters flooded the Ambassador's palace demanding answers on just what exactly was going on. In all the commotion Prime Minister Serizawa, who was Ambassador Mitzu's right hand man, was forced to hold a press conference to clear up all rumors and alegations that were already being spread. It was time he let the people know what was going on, already they had asumed too much and it was tearing the country apart.  
"So then is it true that these ships are aliens trying to take over Neo Japan?" asked one of the many reporters gathered.  
"We have yet to determine the true nature of these ships or who they are. However on the remark about them being 'aliens', I have to say that's just idealistic rubbish made up by the americans. They're just spreading panic within our country, we have full reason to believe that these are in fact new Federation warcraft and weaponry from the opposing rebel colonies."  
"Sir do you expect a second attack will have more effect than the first? We all saw how those things were able to defend themselves. And what about that other group of people that showed up? Are they some sort of millitary experiment?"  
"To answer your first question we believe a second attack now would be much more effective since we have gained valuable data on their weaponry. However to remark on your second question, I have no comment on that second group of people. Thet are not, and I repeat, NOT, in any way affiliated with the japanese army. If anything they were probally Alliance soldiers sent here and obviously got in the way of our fine japanese army causing them distractions and therefore resulting in the loss of countless millitary and civillian lives. Which goes to prove that the Alliance is in fact doing more harm than good to our country. We do not need their help in this small matter, it will be something that shall be dealt with by the end of tomorrow."  
"Prime Minister sir, what about the news report from about three years ago? The one pertaining to those two mysterious pods landing and the aliens that were in them?"  
Serizawa shifted his attention to a very shapely young woman making the remark. Her name was Mikido Uichi, the very same reporter who was at Shinja City and was saved by Yumi. All the other reporters paused and mumbled to each other as they watched as she, Sousuke and Nakahito walked through the doors and carefully made their way to the front. Mikido paused and flipped through her notes until she found what she was looking for. "Also there was that group of fighters a, Mr. Yajarobie, talked about during the press conference held back then. I believe they were refered to as 'Earth's Special Forces', or the 'Z-warriors'."  
Serizawa gave a quick snort, "It's as I stated before. There are no such things as aliens from other planets. All these attackers that we've had since the new age are from the Federation. Since our world has achieved peace we've managed to drive out those who were against us to space. All the invaders, creatures and whatever else that have appeared on the planet have been determined to be either rebels trying to attack the World Alliance or genetic experiments sent down to confuse and panic us. I assure you that this new threat is no different from any before. Somehow the Federation has created new technology and has choosen to test it out here. However make no mistake about it we will drive these rebels off the planet and back to their colonies like we've done before."  
"Then what about the group that fought against those two people?" Mikido asked again, "I have reason to believe that very same group that was there today was the same from back then."  
"Who they are and what their connection to anything is not of importance right now. What is important is gathering our intelligence together for the next upcoming battle." Serizawa was starting to get a little annoyed by these questions now. He knew of Mikido's reputation of never letting up.  
"But sir don't you think if we knew the identities of them or where we could contact Mr. Yajarobie we could have them fight on our side again? Perhaps they could be of some use to us. And what of the group known as the sailor soldiers? Couldn't we use their help as well?"  
"Please this is proposterous wasting my time with these fairy tales! Your 'sailor soldiers' are just a bunch of girls dressing up in skimpy clothing pretending to be 'superheros'! In fact they haven't even been seen for years now! And as for that group of people from three years ago if memory serves me corectly they were all killed during the fight. They were just people who got in the way of something they knew nothing about. Now we should not be focusing on the past when we have a dire situation right in front of us! It's nothing that Neo Japan's fine army can't handle."  
Mikido gave a sigh of fustration. Now it was Serizawa who was getting on her nerves trying to dodge her questions. She was about to attack him with some more when another reporter beat her to it.  
"What about the americans? Is it true that you're refusing any help from them?" the other reporter asked.  
'Damn. How do they know so much of what's going on?' the Ambassador thought to himself before answering. "Yes we have come under contact with them regarding our situation. However to recieve help from the very people that are spreading these rumors of aliens to begin with should and will not be tolerated by either myself or the Ambassador. We do not need nor require their help. I trust I can leave this situation in the capable hands of our finest soldier and strategist, General Tetsuo Suiichi. General, would you please be so kind?"  
Motioning his hand for the general to step up, the ambassador moved to the side as Tetsuo took the stand. After the defeat at Shinja city the general was called in to assist in the press conferences.  
"General what makes you think you can do any better this time?"  
Tetsuo's eyebrow flinched. He didn't like these questions any better than Serizawa. People questioning his abillities and competence, how annoying.  
"While it is true the first battle of Shinja city was a loss, I assure you Neo Japan's army is far from defeated. Even as we speak I have Colonel Ogato and Commander Yamane's armies gathering their men and equipment together for our second, and hopefully last, attack."  
"You seem confident General Tetsuo, but what makes you so sure you can defeat their power? We all saw what their machines and soldiers are capable of doing."  
"Yes we have, but they haven't seen the fullest extent of our power. We still have a few surprises we've been saving."  
---------------------------------------------------  
3:45 a.m (6:45p.m)  
  
Area 4-20  
  
"Are you serious? They're not going to let us help them?"  
Lueitenant Mex was shocked. Why wouldn't Neo Japan accept their offer to help? What could they be thinking?  
"That's right Luietenant. We're on standby for the moment." General Bob answered.  
"Standby?! We've been put on standby?!"  
"Mex!"  
Mex turned to his side to catch a glimpse of Sargent Rebecca giving him a sharp look.  
"Sorry sir." Mex quickly said realizing the tone of his voice. "It's just that, I don't understand the reason for this."  
"Well quite frankly Ambassador Mitzu doesn't want any help from from us or the World Alliance. It appears he's holding somewhat of a grudge."  
"A grudge?" Rebecca asked. "But what did _we_ do?"  
"We saved their country."  
Both Mex and Rebecca were a little confused at Bob's answer. Yes they've saved their country from various attacks and helped out their armies, but why was that a reason to hold a grudge against them?  
"So, they don't want our help because, we've saved their country?" Mex asked trying to get it straight.  
"Exactly. It seems to be an honor issue. They want to prove to the Alliance that they're not a weak country that needs defending from others whenever some little threat comes along. Mitzu's trying to revive Neo Japan much like it was from ancient times, and to do so he wants to prove that their country is a strong honorable one and therefore have condoned any help from any other countries. So the Alliance had no choice but to make us stand down."  
"I can't believe that. I mean, it is our job after all to defend the Alliance and all under it from all threats. I don't see why he has to be so stubborn over this. Doesn't he know that this is only going to make things worse?"  
"It can't be helped Luietenant." the general said with a heavy sigh. "However, even though we're on standby doesn't mean we won't get called into action. I still want full round the clock observations on the landing site, all the satallite information you can gather from the North Star and Capsule Corporation and a complete analaysize on everything. If things get too hectic we're going to have to take over things whether Mitzu approves or not."  
"Yes sir!" Mex and Rebecca say with a salute.  
"Very well. Dismissed."  
Wondering through the halls of the living quarters of the base the couple found their way to the main hall were the soldiers usually gather to enjoy themselves with whatever they could find. The main hall was more like one big entertainment room cut off into small areas, everything was there from chairs and couches, big screen t.v's complete with the works, game and stereo systems to even pool tables and arcades. The minute the two walked in Mex gave a sigh and looked around. The soldiers of 4-20 weren't at all like your average everyday millitary soldiers. Sure they all had millitary training and were first stationed at different bases across the world before coming here, but by looking at them now you would've never really guessed that they were even capable of firing a gun let alone operating all the equipment around the base. Soldiers were scattered around, mostly from the Air Core and Ground Core, either playing pool, lounging on the couches or watching t.v. Both the Mainframe Core and Garage Core were still busy preparing for the attack whenever it would come.  
"So this is how we handle standby." Mex said shaking his head. "The world is being invaded by God knows what and everyone's just goofing off. Buncha no good lazy bums."  
"And since when did you decide to become serious all of a sudden?" Rebecca said nudging Mex's arm.  
Mex just made a face at her. "Alright people let's get things together! We might be on standby for now but the General says we need to be ready to get called into action at any time now!"  
"Yeah yeah." everyone mumbled back.  
"Ungreatful bastards." grumbled Mex some more.  
"Hello Luietenant."  
The tiny voice was unmistakable to him. Walking over to one of the t.v's a pint sized girl, about a foot high, was standing on the table waving. She was one of Victor's greatest inventions, a cyberdoll, a tiny lifelike robot. There were five in all, April, May, June, July and August, and each had their own different function around the base. Victor was the leader of 4-20's Mainframe unit which specializes in computers and electronics, and "Big Vic" or "Vic" as he became known as, was the greatest mind in the base. His achievment of creating five cyberdolls to help out around the base was a technological advancment in robotics. The dolls were so lifelike that at times some of the soldiers actually forgot that they were robots, if you look past the fact that all five of them are roughly a foot tall. It's just too bad that he couldn't go public about his findings since he was a part of a top secret millitary orginization that only a handful of people knew about and that all the soldiers took an oath to remain in secrecy.  
"Hello there April. What are you doing hanging around here? I thought you'd be with your sisters."  
"Well I had some free time so I decided to come down here for a bit."  
"Ah. So whatcha watching?"  
"The show I'm always watching. It's the start of the new season."  
"Hey cool it's about time!" Mex made a dive for the nearest couch and propped his feet up on the table.  
"Ugh I swear you people and your anime." Rebecca said rolling her eyes. Anime had become the cornerstone of 4-20 over the past few months, nobody really knows how it happened either, just one day everybody started watching it. Well, almost everybody. Rebecca couldn't fully understand yet what was so great about it, but you know, nobody's perfect.  
"Aw come on woman. Give it a chance."  
"How many times have I told you to call me either Sargent or by my name?" Rebecca asked putting her hands on her hips and making a face.  
"Heh honestly too many times for me to remember."  
"Well I bet you wouldn't like it if I went around calling you Mexie Poo in front of everyone."  
"Hey are you crazy don't say that out here!" Mex cried out. He looked around to make sure none of the others heard her.  
"Aw, I think that's a cute name." April said putting her hands together.  
"Don't you go siding with her now." Mex warned looking at the tiny robot. He was about to say some more when his communicator started beeping. His communicator was around his wrist resembling a watch at first glance but once Mex had pushed a button the face began to glow and an image of a preson apeared in front of him like a small projection.  
"What's the news?" Mex asked suddenly becoming serious.  
"Major Vic says the proto-types are almost finished." the image said, it was the image of August one of the other cyberdolls. She was the oldest out of her "sisters" and her primary function was working with Vic in the Mainframe unit. "They'll be ready for field testing sometime in the afternoon."  
"Good they're almost done." Mex said.  
"Well with what's been going on the Major and the others have been working around the clock to finish these suits in case something else happens. Even after the field testing it'll still be a few more days until even the first three are done let alone a whole unit."  
"If they're anything like what he says they'll be then three should be all we'll need for the time being."  
The proto-types that they've been so busy working on were something of a new type of mobile suit that Vic had been working on for some time. 4-20 already had mobile suits throughout all the units but the only problem with them was they were just too bulky and didn't have very good handling. Even so their mobile suits were still better than what the Alliance had issued to it's armies, it was just that 4-20's suits just didn't seem to be good enough. Now with aliens landing on the planet General Bob felt it nessecary to complete the new models as soon as possible.  
"Hey August!" April said waving.  
"April! Is this where you've been hiding?! Don't you know July was looking for you earlier? I would've sent May and June but I needed their help here."  
"Ack! Sorry, sorry about that!" April said putting her hands in front of her. "I just got sidetracked but I'll be down there I promise! In fact I'm on my way."  
"You'd better! Things would move a little faster if you'd get your butt down here."  
"I know, I'm comming."  
"Well then." Mex said clearing his throat. "I guess we'll be heading down there as well."  
"Oh! Yes sir sorry about all that. I'll tell the major you're on your way. August out."  
The image faded away and Mex turned off his communicator. "Well, let's see what these proto-types can do."


	21. Chapter 20: Battle at Goku's

Baba's palace  
  
"Mistress Baba! Have you heard about what's been going on?"  
In Baba's chamber in the middle of her palace deep within a small desert oasis one of her trusted assistants ran down the hallways trying to find the old fortune teller. He was Devil man, one of Baba's prized fighters that people must fight against if they didn't have the money to pay for one of her readings. It was known that many yeas ago Goku himself fought against the fighter while he was only a child.  
"Of course I know about it you fool! I _am_ a fortune teller after all."  
"Oh. Yes of course."  
"These are dark times we're facing." she said looking into her crystal ball. She bagan waving her hands over it and it began to glow. "It appears the planet is in for a fight that depending on who wins, could either save or destroy it. Oh Goku, I hope you can handle this."  
-------------------------------------------------  
7:00 p.m.  
Goku's house  
-Battle at Goku's-  
  
The night was quiet as the Z-warriors and sailor soldiers burried Alex. After everyone had returned Bulma was shocked to discover Alex was killed. Once everyone was healed they decided to bury him in the back. Bulma and her father had stayed with them to pay their last respects to the fallen warrior. Yamcha held Bulma in his arms while she softly cried. She couldn't help but to feel partly responsible for Alex's death, after all it was her who introduced him to the Z-warriors. She remembered the first time that she had seen him, she would often spend most of her time in the garage of Capsule Corp. with her father going over the latest batch of capsule inventions. It was there she began to notice a very quiet young man who would always keep to himself. After talking with Cody and Yumi she learned that the young man's name was Alex, a rather shy person. She was never aware of his power until that one fateful day when she was walking down the garage with her father. They were checking on a new proto-type when suddenly a heavy cargo box came loose from its holding and fell to the ground below. Bulma shrieked when she saw it heading towards her and instinctivly closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands. But when nothing happened she slightly opened her eyes and was amazed to see Alex standing next to her lifting up the container. Bulma's father was able to take his shakened daughter to safety while Alex floated up in the air and set the box back in its holding. After seeing the feat Bulma talked with him and later introduced him to Goku and the others.  
"I cant believe he's gone." she whispered still crying.  
"Don't worry, we'll get back for him...you just wait." Yamcha reasured her.  
"May you rest in peace my friend, and don't worry, we'll avenge you." Ryan said putting down the last rock on Alex's grave.  
"Well before we do anything we have to plan our attack first." Goku says. "If we rush blindly into another fight it'll only be to our disadvantadge."  
"Well what we know so far is that they're after the dragonballs." says Tuxedo Mask. He as well as the senshi had yet to get all the answers they were seeking, they didn't think asking anymore questions then nessecary at the moment was a good idea. They still didn't know what a dragonball was, in fact they had yet to properly introduce themselves to each other.  
"Yeah but we have three of them so far, and there's no way we can attack the ships again. So if they find the others then they're pretty much theirs." says Tien.  
"Tien's right, we had our chance earlier and we blew it." adds Cody. "They're just too powerful for us."  
"Come on, you guys are giving? You can't just be giving up like that."  
"Mars's right. We have to do something. Anything's better than nothing!" Sailor Moon adds.  
"That's easy for you all to say. You have absoloutly no idea the competition we're up against." commented Ryan.  
"He's right. These beings are unlike anything in the system. Their power is great, far greater than ours." Cody said with a sad sigh.  
"If you had been there, on Namek, you would've seen first hand what we mean." added Krillin.  
"Namek? Where's that?"  
"You're not making any sense. Just exactly who are these people and how do you all know them so well?" asked Mars getting fed up with everything.  
"It's time we got some answers." Jupiter said. "Especially on who you are."  
Goku sighed. They were right, they did deserve some answers. "It all started..." he began. He told them everything, From when he was a child to when Raditz appeared followed by the saiyans. He then went into the events on Namek and his fight with Frieza and the aftermath. He went on and on about everything making sure to leave out no detail. Everyone was silent as they listened, even the other Z-warriors were in awe at his story. After his conclusion he gave another sigh, "and that's it." he said.  
"Who knew." Mars said breaking the silence. "Who knew such things could exist."  
"Not many people know about any of this, especially about the dragonballs." Piccolo said.  
"You can imagine for yourselves what would happen if everyone knew about the balls. It would be chaotic." added Bulma.  
"Yeah I would imagine so." muttered Jupiter.  
"But we have to try, we have to keep those things out of the hands of evil." says Sailor Moon. The Z-warriors just glanced at her.  
"You're still determined to get in our way." Ryan said.  
"No we're determined to help."  
"Here we go with the helping again."  
"We're serious! Just as you we can't allow this Frieza guy to make his wish. This is a threat we should all ban together to fight against."  
"She's right, we have our duties to protect this planet like you, and we won't back down from them, we can't." added Sailor Mars.  
"You've told us your story, now it's time to tell you ours." Tuxedo Mask said stepping foward. "This is why we must fight no matter what the threat." Just like Goku he began explaining to everyone about who they were and the threats they faced in the past. He told them all about the Silver Millennium from the past and of the Dark Kingdom that they fought so hard against. Much to the senshi's surprise the Z-warriors actually listened to what Tuxedo Mask had to say, in fact they were so into it that they let their guard down, a mistake that would cost them. Unknowingly to them five shadows began sneaking around in the bushes behind them. As Tuxedo Mask continued his explination the group didn't notice the shadows dash around behind them. They didn't notice the shadows take their formation as they drew closer. They didn't notice a dagger fly through the air...didn't notice until Cody let out a yell. Everyone turned to face him as he struggled to pull out the dagger from his side. Two more daggers pierced his chest as he yelled again, and by the time the fifth hit him, he was already falling to the ground. Yumi cried out and ran to his side when she noticed a gleam in the bushes not too far way.  
"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" she cried out, and no sooner than the sentence left her lips the air became filled with daggers and throwing stars. The Z-warriors quickly picked up the senshi and the others and took to the air with the projectiles following them. Piccolo managed to fly out of harms way and fired a powerful blast at the brush putting a brief end to the attack.  
"Take the others and hide inside. I'm counting on you to keep them safe." Goku instructed Sailor Moon as he set her and Chichi back down on the ground.  
"Say what? You're actually trusting us now?"  
"If your story is true then I _can_ trust you. Quickly, get inside and make sure everyone stays safe. We'll take care of things out here."  
"Right, you can count on it."  
"What about Cody?" Tuxedo Mask asked picking up Cody's body.  
"Give him a senzu bean, there still may be hope for him."  
"A bean?"  
"Trust me on this!"  
"Got it."  
"Goku be careful!" Chichi called out making a dash for the house. Watching them reach safety he turned around to face the smokey scene in front of him, not taking his eyes off the destroyed brush. It was then slowly the forms of five shadows began to appear beyond the smoke.  
"It looks like we were tailed after all." Ryan said looking at the figures.  
"Who are you, and what do you want?!" shouted Goku. The shadows steped out from the smoke and lined up in front of the Z-warriors.  
"Our names aren't important 'cause you won't be alive very long to remember them." Mouth said with a chuckle.  
"We're Frost's secret elite force, and we're here to kill you and take the dragonballs." said Levi.  
"So you were sent to kill us. Well we don't die that easily." Piccolo said with a grin.  
"Neither do we." Levi said back.  
"It looks like we're starting to become popular with the aliens." Krillin mumbled.  
"Yeah, lucky us." Yumi mumbled back.  
"Well if it's the dragonballs you want I can't just hand them over to the likes of you." stated Goku. "You'll just have to go through us to get them."  
"Oh we plan to, but first let's have some fun. We always enjoy toying with our victims before killing them. Frieza and Cee were reckless to underestimate you, but not us. We'll just see exactly how good you are against the Kiin Shen Khan."  
"The who?" wondered Yamcha.  
"Who or what are the Kiin Shen Khan asked Chiaotzu.  
"I don't know." answered Tien.  
"I've noticed this world has no moon, which pits it in an eternal darkness of shadows. Perfect."  
Levi stretched out his arms and began motioning them around before finally bringing them to the front of his chest. Holding them together in a fixed pose he started chanting repeatedly, buildiing up his aura around him. Goku and the others watched, frozen more with curiousity than fear.  
"What is he doing?" Yamcha asked, his eyes fixed on Levi. His aura continued growing until he finally gave a shout spreading his energy across the dark shadows.  
"Now! I command you servents of the shadows, ARISE!"  
At first it seemed as if nothing happened, everything remained quiet and still, but a sudden blast of wind changed all that. All around the assassins red dots of light began appearing on the shadowed ground. The Z-warriors all stepped back, shocked in horror when from the shadows arose figures, all covered in black, the red lights glimmering like jewels on their foreheads. Their empty black eyes showed no life in them what so ever as they hunched over like zombies.  
"Whoa, crazy." mumbled Krillin.  
"Is anyone else as creeped out as I am?" Ryan asked.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Tuxedo Mask carefully placed Cody on the couch and began to pull out the daggers one by one.  
"You don't think he's already dead do you?" asked Sailor Moon who was looking over his shoulder.  
"I can't really tell. He's breathing but just barely."  
"Here give him this." Chi-chi said as she handed Tuxedo Mask a senzu bean. He placed it in Cody's mouth and helped him to chew it. "Come on, let's just hope Goku's right about these things."  
"What's going on outside?" Jupiter asked walking towards the window to sneak a peak. Mercury and Bulma were already there doing the same.  
"I don't know, there's all these other people out there now, they just appeared out of nowhere." answered Bulma.  
"It looked like they came from...the shadows." Mercury added.  
"The shadows?"  
"Bulma, I think it would be better if you and the others took cover upstairs. I've got a feeling things are fixing to get carried away here soon." Mars said walking to the window. She gazed outside at the Assassins and Kiin Shen Khan surrounding Goku and the others. "We might have to get our hands dirty."  
"Let's be on guard and get ready to jump in if one of those things tries to come here for the dragonballs." Venus said. The senshi took their positions and Sailor Moon went back to check on Cody.  
"How's he doing now?" she asked.  
"I still can't tell." answered Tuxedo Mask. He didn't know if the bean would work on him or not. He was surprised about how quick it was able to heal him and the senshi, but after what happened to Cody he was begining to have his doubts. Cody's eyes suddenly shot open and he quickly sat up and looked around scaring Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask almost to death.  
"Whoa, what happened?!" Cody asked as he checked himself, amazed that his wounds were healed up.  
"I'm alive! Wait, what's going on, where's everyone?"  
"They're outside fighting those people." Tuxedo Mask responded moving Sailor Moon off of him. "Are you all better now?"  
"Yeah, I feel better than ever."  
A sudden explosion rocked the house and Cody quickly jumped to his feet and raced to the door.  
"If they're out there fighting I gotta help them!" he said as he ran out the door.  
-------------------------  
"Damn what are these things?!" Ryan shouted out dodging the swings from two Kiin Shen Khan. Ryan jumped back to try to catch his breath but the Kiin Shen Khan wouldn't allow it. Jumping towards him Ryan had no choice but to use his precious energy and shoot them out of the sky. He made contact with them blowing them both to pieces, their parts raining down to the ground. But a perculiar thing happened that Ryan was deffinately not expecting, their body parts were absorbed into the shadows on the ground and the gems that were on there foreheads formed two more Kiin Shen Khan from the shadows.  
"Oh you got to be kidding me." he grumbled watching them take their stance before charging.  
  
"What is up with these things?" Yumi asked fliping away to join up with Zaria.  
"I don't know, but they're fixing to be dead in a minute!"  
Zaria clashed head on with a warrior attacking whenever she could. Managing to knock it to the side she charged up a small blast and aimed it right through the Kiin Shen Khan's chest leaving a neat hole behind. The body was thrown to the ground and Zaria thought it was dead, until it was absorbed into the shadows and came back out good as new.  
"What the hell?!" was Zaria's only response before the warrior charged at her with attacks of it's own.  
"Are these things immortal?" wondered Yumi watching the two Kiin Shen Khan she was fighting regenerate themselves from the shadows.  
  
"Destructo disk!" shouted Krillin throwing his trademark move at the head of one of the warriors. It sliced cleanly through it's neck leaving the decapetaded body slumping on the ground. But just like the others the head and body drifted back into the shadows leaving the red gem behind, which only formed another warrior. Krillin gave a startled shout and hopped back, he didn't expect that to happen. "What is going on? He's still alive?!"  
  
"There's no end to them!" Tien shouted as he and Chiaotzu were forced to back up. "These things just keep coming and coming."  
The four Kiin Shen Khan that were surrounding them closed in starting a fight. Both Tien and Chioatzu had two a piece, and that was surprisingly enough. Even though the Z-warriors could tell that these "shadow warriors" were considerably weaker, they were very skilled in martial arts and put up a good fight. They didn't really seem to feel pain either, if you knocked one down it would get back up and attack again, in a way Tien thought of them as "ninja zombies". In the fight both he and Chiaotzu managed to knock two of them away and throw the other two against each other, shooting two beams at them blowing them in pieces. The remaining two warriors charged and one recieved a beam through it's chest while Chiaotzu managed to blow off the other's arm. The shadow warrior stumbled back looking at its stub and putting a hand in front of him disappeared back into the shadows on the ground. The other downed warriors did them same, and this time when they appeared, they had weapons.  
  
"You guys are really getting on my nerves!" Yamcha shouted fighting off two shadow warriors. He had already killed them twice. Ducking out of the way of some throwing stars he tossed a ball of energy hitting his attacker and completely destroying it's upper body. "Alright buddy you're next!" he said running towards the other. Locking up with it they returned hits back and forth to each other until Yamcha managed to get a shot in the ribs. He was about to put his opponent down for good when a sound from behind him made him turn around to see two more Kiin Shen Khan jumping out from the shadows. Caught off guard by their surprise attack he was at their mercy and was knocked around until his body was thrown to the side of a tree. Taking a glance back up he could see the shadow warriors walking towards him with their short swords drawn when Cody came bursting out of nowhere slamming into their sides and sending them skidding across the ground.  
"Looks like you could use some help here." he said wiping his nose. "What are those things anyways?"  
"I don't know, but keep an eye on them they're a lot tougher than they look."  
"Oh yeah? Heh well in that case this'll be fun."  
  
Goku tried ducking this way and that, but the odds were stacked against him at one against five.  
"This isn't very fair, you guys have weapons and I don't!" he said flipping away from a sword strike. He landed next to two Kiin Shen Khan and quickly kicked them to the ground, barely dodging two more coming for him with weapons drawn. Kicking one in the stomach he struck the other hard across the face with his foot sending it crashing into the side of a nearby tree. He was surprised at how relentless they were, he was putting all he had in his hits and they were still getting back to their feet. It was almost as if they weren't even feeling the full impacts at all. Getting hit from behind he stumbled foward and gave a surprised shout ducking a sword swing that would have deffinately taken his head off. "Jeez don't these things know when to quit?" he said after knocking two more down and watching them get back up again.  
  
"Man why did you have to summon the Kiin Shen Khan for? I wanted to have some fun with these guys." Mouth complained watching the fighting take place.  
"Yeah, how come we can't kill them?" asked Bronx.  
"Easy you two. You don't honestly think the Kiin Shen Khan can hold them off for long do you? Sooner or later they'll be forced to show their true powers and that'll be the end of our puppets. This is just a way to feel out the competetion." Levi said. It was a part of his plan, deploying the shadow warriors to fight the Z-warriors so he could study their abillities, and find their weak point.  
"That's if they don't find out how to kill the Kiin Shen Khan first." Angel said.  
"Even if they figure that out they'll still be worn from their effortless fighting. They'll be easy prey for us now that we know what they can do. After we beat them all then the dragonballs will be ours for the taking."  
------------------------  
"Yeah go Goku!" Bulma cheered watching him throw an small ball of energy at the shadow warriors he was fighting. The explosion lit up the surroundings and she threw her arms into the air shouting out more support.  
"I must say, Goku and the rest are quite strong." Dr. Brief stated impressed by their techniques.  
"Of course Dad, if anyone can drive off Frieza and his troops it'll be Goku for sure!"  
"Yeah!" cheered Puar.  
Chichi glanced over at the window to see what all the excitment was about. She was hiding the dragonballs in the closet and was about to put the four star ball with the other two when she walked towards the window to see what was going on. She witnessed the fight between her husband and the Kiin Shen Khan, but unlike Bulma and the others, she noticed something completely different. Watching Goku going head to head with one of the warriors she saw him assault it with a quick series of blows before pushing it back and delievering a what should have been the finishing blow. But with half it's body in pieces from the energy blast it just stumbled back and disappeared into the shadows on the ground only to reappear again seemingly unharmed.  
"No, something's not right down there." she finally said disrupting Bulma's cheering.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Bulma.  
"Look, they keep coming back."  
Sure enough the Kiin Shen Khan that were caught in Goku's next attack regenerated themselves from the shadows fully healed and poised to counter attack.  
"Whoa. No way." Bulma mumbled. She was just as shocked as the others as she watched them push around Goku. They could see him trying to evade their attacks but they kept ganging up on him. No matter how many times he would kill one another would rise up and take it's place, only they seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.  
"No, my Goku is in trouble!" Chichi cried out watching her husband get knocked to the ground. He tried to get back to his feet but was greeted by a kick to his chest and a few punches across his jaw.  
"Get up Goku!" Bulma shouted out, but it wasn't helping. Once again he was knocked down and Chichi watched as two Kiin Shen Khan stood above him with their swords ready to come down on him.  
"Goku I'm coming!" Chichi called running for the door and going down the stairs.  
"Chichi wait!" called out Bulma but it was already too late.  
The sailor soldiers heard Chichi running downstairs and before they could say anything she reached for Goku's power pole that was placed on the table. Running full speed for the door she passed by Mars and Jupiter without saying a word.  
"Chichi what do you think you're doing?!" Jupiter said watching her run by her and out the door. "Come back you can't go out there!" But Chichi was already halfway to Goku.  
"Goku catch!" she shouted throwing his power pole in the air. Giving a glance at her he reached his arm up and caught it, unsheathing it and swinging it towards the two Kiin Shen Khan and blocking their swords.  
"Hey she's got a dragonball!" Jimmard shouted when he saw Chichi outside. In the rush to give Goku his power pole she forgot to leave behind the four star dragonball. She was slowly backing up watching Goku fight and totally unaware that she still had it in her hand, or the fact that now the assassins saw it as well. Levi glared at her, his eyes narrowing at the glimmering orange ball in her hand. "The woman, she has a dragonball! Kiin Shen Khan...GET HER!" Like a black wave the Kiin Shen Khan arose from the shawdows behind Levi and swarmed into the sky like demons aimed for Chichi.  
"Chichi run back inside!" Goku warned. He was back on the ground trying to throw off the two warriors on him. "GO NOW!"  
Chichi's legs were frozen, her heart was pounding. All she could do was stand there and watch the swarm of Kiin Shen Khan close in on her. Letting out a scream Chichi closed her eyes and waited, and that's when they decided to attack. The Kiin Shen Khan were slow to react as a wave of fire and ice pierced through the night air enveloping half the warriors. Scarred and frozen bodied hit the ground and when Chichi looked behind her she saw the sailor soldiers ready to attack again.  
"Don't worry we got her Goku!" Mars called out.  
"Thanks you guys." Goku said pushing the warriors aside and getting back to his feet. "Take care of her!"  
"Now's your chance, come on hurry!" Venus shouted motioning for Chichi to run inside. Giving a nod she got up and quickly sprinted back inside, but the Kiin Shen Khan weren't down and out. Their red gems remained on the ground and absorbed themselves back into the shadows, reappearing behind Chichi and chasing her in the house.  
"Chichi behind you!" Sailor Moon warned. She tried to help her out but the Kiin Shen Khan just kept reinforcing their numbers. With the senshi surrounded they knew the only way out was a fight.  
"Well girls, looks like it's time for us to finally pull our weight around here." Mars commented meeting back to back with the others.  
"That's fine with me." Jupiter said, "In fact I've been waiting for a moment like this."  
"Don't get carried away, we've seen what they can do so we have to fight them efficiently." stated Mercury. "We have to make it past these and go back inside to save Chichi and the others."  
"But what if we're not able to get rid of them all, you've seen how they can just make more of themselves." Sailor Moon whinned. "What if they get us before we can get them?"  
"Well we're just going to have to find a weakness before that happens." Venus said. "It's time for us to show these guys that girls can kick some ass to!"

-------------------------  
"Hurry Chichi!" Bulma shouted from the top of the stairs. "Those things grew back again! They're right outside the..." The sound of shattering glass and Chichi's screams stopped her. The Kiin Shen Khan had broken through one of the windows and now swarmed inside the house creeping up on their victim. Chichi pressed herself against the front door but was thrown to the floor with the door was kicked open.  
"Get away from me!" she shrieked crawling on the floor for the stairs. Making it to her feet she tried to make a dash but felt the leathery cold feeling of something grabbing her wrist. "I said get away!" she screamed again giving the warrior a kick. It stumbled back and acting as a cue, the others attacked.  
Chichi was forced to fight, she leaped for the stairs dodging the strikes and tried to run up but was cut off when a warrior jumped in front of her. Ducking it's kick she kicked it back and sent it falling over the rail to the floor. Feeling another hand grabbing her leg she tried to defend herself and repeatedly kicked the warrior in the face before it let go, but when she turned around she was greeted with a kick and thrown to the floor.  
"Chichi!" Bulma cried. She was about to run out of the room to help her in anyway she could when Tuxedo Mask reached out and pulled her back into the safety of the room just as three daggers pierced the area of the wall were her head was.  
"Stay here were it's safe." he whispered closing the door behind him.  
"But Chichi..."  
"I know."  
Chichi backed against the wall. For the moment she was surrounded. She wiped the corner of her mouth and grinned.  
"Alright then, if it's the dragonball you want then come and get!"  
Having no choice left but to fight she did, and what a fight it was. Rolling out of the way of an attack she was able to kick away the nearest warrior to her and block a few hits from another before striking it across the face. She turned around just in time to see another behind her lunging towards her with a sword in hand. She swayed side to side trying not to get cut, carefully dodging the strikes of the blade. Ducking under another swing she felt the blade pass above her head cutting the band that kept her hair together. Sweeping the warrior's feet from under him she quickly hopped back up and tossed her long hair over her shoulders. Seeing two more Kiin Shen Khan advancing towards her she was forced to back up against the stairs and try to use them to her advantadge. Since her body was small compared to her adversaries Chichi was able to crawl in through the space between the rail on the steps and position herself in a good spot to hold her ground. Taunting them to follow, the Kiin Shen Khan pursued her up the stairs and she was able to come up with an interesting strategy to defend herself. Using the spaces inbetween the stair rail she would crawl in and out of them to dodge and attack. With the Kiin Shen Khan trying to chase after her it was almost impossible to reach her with the way she would move. Getting in quick hits and kicks she sent them falling over the rail and down the stairs. But her luck was bound to run out and it did. Feeling the sharp pain of one of the Kiin Shen Khan's foot slamming into her ribs her body hit against the wall making her slump down. Trying to keep the dragonball out of their reach she was struck by a backhand sending her chest first into the stair rail and from the corner of her eye caught the glimpse of a foot aimed straight for the side of her head. The impact sent her sailing over the rail and landing back first through a coffee table. Quickly the Kiin Shen Khan jumped on her, pinning her down and trying to pry the ball from her hand when out of nowhere the loud "whack" of a book hitting one of the warriors square in the head made her open her eyes. From above her a barage of books came flying down nailing the Kiin Shen Khan and forcing them to back off of Chichi.  
"It's ok Chichi, I got you." Tuxedo Mask said helping her to her feet. She had forgotten all about the others still hiding upstairs and when she saw them Ox King and Dr. Brief had more of Gohan's study books in their hands ready to give Tuxedo Mask some more cover fire.  
"Bulma here!" Chichi shouted tossing her the dragonball. "Keep it away from them."  
"Will do!"  
"Hurry before they get you!" Puar called out. With the coverfire provided by Ox King and Dr. Brief Tuxedo Mask tried to get Chichi back up the stairs but the Kiin Shen Khan were just too persistant. Both Ox King and Dr. Brief cried out when a couple of daggers went flying in their direction hitting the books they were holding.  
"Oh man and we were so close." Tuxedo Mask mumbled seeing the Kiin Shen Khan jump in their way. Having no other option he tried making a break for it to the kitchen and with the Kiin Shen Khan thinking Chichi still had the dragonball they followed.  
"Try to make a run for it when you get a chance!" he instructed setting Chichi aside. He knew now was his time to do some fighting, anything to get rid of these shadow warriors. Putting his forearm up to block a strike he tried to dash to his right to get them to follow him. He ducked low, swayed side to side and hopped back doing more evading than attacking. Dodging another attack the shadow warrior's kick smashed into a mirror shattering it and getting Chichi's attention. Tuxedo Mask managed to catch one of them in the side with a kick jumped out of the way as two more jumped towards him, throwing a chair and a table out of their way. Chichi's eyebrow twitched. Placing some well aimed jabs across the face of another he kicked it away and dove for cover as a shadow warrior appeared behind him, holding on to the side of a glass cabinet and shoving it to the floor. The sounds of the dishes inside it shattering ecchoed in chichi's head and she gritted her teeth.  
"That's it! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled out making everyone freeze and look at her. She couldn't stand there and watch her house getting torn apart any longer. Just seeing the Kiin Shen Khan in there throwing their funiture around, it was really pissing her off. Forming an aura around her body she lunged towards all the unsuspecting Kiin Shen Khan yelling out one sentence, and that's when everyone knew she meant bussiness.  
"GET OUT NOW!"


	22. Chapter 21

"Well I guess Chichi's got things under control in there after all." Jupiter commented watching a shadow warrior jumping out the window with a vase being thrown after it. All the other Kiin Shen Khans that were inside Goku's house came running out the door and diving through the windows with Chichi hot on their tails.  
"And stay out!" she screamed throwing a broom after them.  
"Now it's time for us to end things out here!" Mars said kicking away a shadow warrior. The sailor soldiers were just as puzzled as the Z-warriors on how to kill these creatures. Every attack they used ended with the same results : their bodies would be destroyed but somehow they'd be able to regenerate.  
"If only I could have enough time to analyize them. Then I'd be able to find their weakness." Mercury said. She was trying to get away long enough to do just that but she just didn't have an open oppertunity. Everytime she knocked a shadow warrior away and turned her visor on another would come to attack her.  
"How much time would you need?" Venus asked.  
"Not long, a minute at the most!"  
"A minute? In a fight like this I'm not sure we can buy you that much!" stated Mars. She motioned her hand and sent a wave of fire devouring all the shadow warriors in it's way. "We can put these things down but in a matter of seconds they just get back up."  
"Well we have to try something!" Sailor moon said using her scepter to stop a sword swing intended for her head. "We can't hold them off much longer!"  
"Mercury get ready," Venus shouted skidding back on the ground. She raised her two fingers up in the air and quickly pointed them towards the chest of a warrior blasting a hole through it. "On my signal everyone give it all you got in your attacks and just pray we can keep them down long enough!"  
"Right! We can do this!" Jupiter shouted throwing a warrior into the two trying to attack Mercury. Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Venus all leapt back forming a wall infront of the blue haired girl and readied themselves, watching the group of Kiin Shen Khan form in front of them.  
"Ready, GO!" Venus instructed already forming an orb of energy in her palm. On her signal the other three senshi unloaded everything they had at the group, walls of flame, electricity and energy tore through the Kiin Shen Khan. Those who were quick enough to get out of the way leaped into the air and landed next to the senshi who were already prepared. Waving her hand around Venus let a trail of energy twirl around from her fingertips forming her chain whip and used it with extreme force ripping away at some of the survivors. Those who got past her were dealt with by Jupiter, Mars and Sailor Moon.  
"Keep it up I've almost got it!" Mercury shouted analyzing as fast as she could.  
"They're starting to regenerate again!" Mars shouted noticing more shadow warriors crawling out from the ground.  
"Come on Mercury we can't hold them back much longer!" Venus shouted ripping a huge gash in the chest of a warrior with her whip.  
"Just a few more seconds!" she shouted back.  
"These things are starting to get weapons now!" Jupiter said throwing a ball of electricity at one of her opponents shocking it to death.  
"There I found it! It's the gems, aim for the gems on their forehead!"  
"Their gems?" Sailor Moon asked being driven down to the ground by a warrior. She held her scepter in front of her face to keep the sword it was holding from striking her.  
"It's the only way!" Mercury said again diving for cover. Sailor Moon decided to take her friends advise and somehow managed to kick the warrior awy from her before getting up and swinging her scepter as hard as she could for it's gem. "Here goes!" she cried out. The scepter hit and the gem cracked in two. Stumbling back the shadow warrior held on to it's head and to Sailor Moon's surprise it began to fade away into the wind like ashes leaving the shattered pieces of the gem on the ground.  
"It worked!" she said in disbelief. It wasn't long until the other senshi began aiming for the gems and before long the shadow warriors began to fall one by one.  
"We got to tell the others." Mars said looking back at the Z-warriors. "It's the gems! Aim for the gems on their heads!"  
  
"Why can't these things die?" Gohan asked meeting back to back with Piccolo. They were fighting off a herd of six warriors, all except two had weapons. Without any warning three jumped towards Gohan with the other three going for Piccolo. The two gave everything they had trying to evade their attackers but the Kiin Shen Khan were just too skilled.  
"This is crazy." a fustrated Piccolo mumbled. "It doesn't matter how many times we kill them, they just come back stronger and stronger." It was then he heard Mars. He could make out her pleas to hit the gems on their foreheads.  
"Their gems?" he mumbled to himself looking at the shiny red gems on each of the Kiin Shen Khan's foreheads. He wondered if she knew what she was talking about and if he should go ahead and listen, but before he could make his decesion he had moved out of the way of a sword strike. Dodging the strikes of one of the warriors Piccolo managed to push it away. Stumbling back it charged again and thrusted it sword at Piccolo who at the last minute swayed to his side to avoid it. The intended sword strike instead hit another shadow warrior right in the forehead, shattering the red gem in two. The gem pieces fell to the ground and to Piccolo's amazement the warrior simply blew away in the air like dust.  
"It _is_ the gems." he said to himself. Giving it another try he attacked another shadow warrior striking it in the head with his fist smashing it's gem. Just like the other it to faded away. "Everybody, destroy their gems and you destroy them for good!" he announced.  
  
"Looks like they finally discovered the secret." Angel said giving a small smirk. The Assassins were still standing on the sidelines fixated on the fight.  
"I didn't expect them to find out the Kiin Shen Khan's weakness that fast." Mouth said.  
"Not bad." said Levi, "These Earth fighters _are_ pretty good."  
"I guess it's finally our time to step in. I'm going to enjoy this." Bronx said while cracking his knuckles.  
  
The Z-warriors and senshi kept up their fighting, now that they knew how to defeat their opponents they were putting down the Kiin Shen Khan like nothing. Before they even knew it their numbers were dwindling down until there were only seven remaining. Backing away they had known they were defeated and slowly disappeared back into the shadows on the ground.  
"They're running away." Chiaotzu stated.  
"Cowards." grumbled Ryan. "They weren't anything special."  
"Thank you girls." Goku said walking up to the sailor soldiers. "Thank you for helping us."  
"We're not finished yet." Piccolo stated glaring at the assassins. "We still have them to deal with."  
"Very good show. Very good indeed." Levi said clapping his hands. He carefully eyed down everyone in front of him. "You are a surprising bunch, I would've never figured you would have found out the Kiin Shen Khan's weakness so fast."  
"If you saw what we did to your puppets then what makes you think you're going to do any better?" blurted out Ryan.  
"Because we're more skilled than they are, and also, we won't leave without the dragonballs."  
"Well you're going to have to go through us to get them." Piccolo said.  
"We plan to."  
"I think it would be better if you girls went back inside. We should be able to take care of things out here." Goku said instructing the senshi to go back in the house. They did as they were told, they had felt they had helped out and now it was the Z-warriors time to handle things.  
"Are you ready?" Levi calmly asked.  
-------------------------  
"Oh man I'm not getting a good feeling about this at all." Bulma commented from inside the house. She was still looking out the upstairs window along with everyone else. "I hope those guys can't regenerate themselves to."  
"It looks like this battle is going to be a lot fiercer." the Ox King stated.  
"No, my Goku and Gohan can't be beat." Chichi simply said. Sailor Moon's voice was heard downstairs followed by the loud footsteps of her running up the stairs. "Is everyone okay?" she asked swinging open the room door. "Nobody's hurt are they?"  
"All fine here." answered Dr. Brief.  
"Thank goodness. We didn't know if anything bad had happened once those things had gotten in here."  
"There was nothing to worry about Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said walking towards her. "How are you and the others?"  
"We're fine, but Goku and everyone else are still out..." The sound of an explosion outside signified that the battle had begun yet again.  
"They started fighting again." Bulma announced.  
"Right. I'm going back down just in case anything happens." Sailor Moon said turning for the door.  
"Be careful." Tuxedo Mask said. She nodded at him and smiled.

"These guys are tough, but they ain't that tough!" Ryan said as he fought with Bronx. Zaria was fighting with him as well.  
"Ain't that tough? How's this for tough!" Bronx shouted grabing Ryan by the throat. He lifted him up in the air and kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground.  
"Now it's just you and me girl!"  
Bronx charged for Zaria but she was able to roll out of the way. She appeared behind him and gave a few decent hits to Bronx. She went for a backfist but Bronx caught her arm and brought her close to him so her back was against his chest.  
"That wasn't too bad, but you'll have to do better. In the mean time how 'bout a little kiss?" Bronx said making kissing noises.  
"Ewww, gross!" Zaria shouted as she reared her head back and head-butted him in the face.  
"Grrr, you bitch!" he shouted releasing Zaria and grabing his face. "When I get my hands...HUH?!"  
Zaria's punch caught Bronx clean in the face as she followed up with more. Bronx stumbled back and Zaria delievers a point blank energy blast sending him flying.  
  
Mouth continued to insanly laugh as he kept shooting energy beams everywhere. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu flew through the sky dodging everything to the best of their abilities.  
"Man, this guy is nuts!" Yamcha shouted as a beam barely missed him.  
"We've got to do something!" Tien added.  
"Everytime we try to shoot him, he just knocks our beams away!" says Chiaotzu.  
Mouth kept following their movements in the sky and filled the air with energy beams. They tore through the skies lighting it up. The three fighters kept dodging everything until Chiaotzu was hit. He fell to the ground and Tien got blasted trying to fly to his friend's aid. It was a matter of time before Yamcha was next to fall out of the sky.  
"Heh, now to finish the job!" Mouth said throwing a huge ball of energy towards the fallen fighters. The energy ball was cut short however as another blast stoped it. A yell was heard and out from the blast Cody rushed by colliding into Mouth knocking him to the ground.  
"Now you fight with me freak!" Cody shouted out charging Mouth.  
  
"What's wrong you two, afraid I'm gonna kill you?!" Angel laughed out as she chased Krillin and Yumi throwing energy balls at them. "You can run from me, but you can't hide!"  
"Angel! Take care of the other two while I get the ones in the house." Levi shouted to Angel as he landed next to her. Piccolo and Goku landed right behind him and Levi quickly turned around and fired a ki blast at them. While they were distracted by the smoke he made his escape.  
"We have to stop him!" Piccolo shouted seeing Levi run towards the house.  
"You're not stoping anyone!" Angel yelled out as she broke free of the smoke. She swung at the namek and slashed his chest with her claws. She swung again but Piccolo was able to dodge and kicked her away.  
"Goku stop that guy while I take care of her!"  
"Right!"  
Levi looked back to see Goku closing in on him. "Get out of my way, unless you want to die that is!"  
"You're not getting your hands on those balls, and I'll see to it that you don't!" said Goku as he charged Levi. A beam crossed the ground and caught Goku in the ribs sending him into a nearby tree.  
"I'll take care of him Levi!" Jimmard shouted. Levi nodded and raced towards the house.  
"I guess we're not done fighting yet." Mars said watching Levi draw closer to the house.  
"We can't let any of them get their hands on those dragonballs. Goku and everyone else is depending on us to protect them, we can't let them down." Sailor Moon stated.  
"Then let's do this!" Jupiter said eager for some more action.  
"We can't afford to fail!" Venus shouted. "Is everyone ready?"  
The others nodded.  
"Then let's go!"  
They all raced outside and gathered around the door causing Levi to stop and stare at them.  
"Oh come on now. Who do you girls think you are trying to stop me?"  
"We are the sailor soldiers, sworn to protect everything that is good. We fight for truth, love and justice and to protect those in need. As long as we're standing, you won't get those dragonballs!" Sailor Moon stated.  
Levi couldn't help but to laugh at this. "You girls are something else. Truth, love and justice...that's all nonsense. But if you say that as long as you all are standing I can't get the balls then I guess I'll have to kill you all!"  
Levi made the first move and went straight for Mercury. One kick and she was on the ground. The others were caught by his speed, he was much faster than the Kiin Shen Khan. Jupiter was next to attack. She fired a thunder bolt in which Levi jumped out of the way and landed by Mars. She was able to duck his punch and managed to backflip out of Levi's reach. Once she was back on her feet she fired off several flame shots, none of the blasts hit and Levi dodged them all and reached her. Mars was stuned to see him move so fast that she was frozen. The pain of Levi's fist in her stomach released her from her daze as she stumbled back to get a grip on things. She extended her arm and tried to shoot him again, but Levi grabed her arm and diverted the flame. Another punch crossed Mars's face and she was out. A sudden blast of energy struck Levi on the back and he gave a surprised grunt. He turned around to see Sailor Moon standing behind him with her scepter. She called forth more energy and another beam raced for Levi. He quickly raised his hand out and caught it, struggling to cancel it out. The beam continued to clash with his hand and slowly the beam vanished.  
"No way." Sailor Moon mumbled.  
"Not too bad little girl, but it takes more then that to get rid of me."  
Levi once again charged and Jupiter pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Levi's punched caught Jupiter square in the stomach and the pain was unimaginable. She fell to her knees and blood slowly begain to pour from her mouth. Venus jumped in and tried to assault Levi with a series of deadly kicks, but Levi grabed her by her head kneed her in the face and threw her to the side. Levi raised his foot to crush the young woman's head but a blast of ice caught him in the back before he could finish her off. He looked back and saw Mercury posed to attack again. He imediatly fired off a ki blast at her and with quick thinking Mercury made a barrier out of her ice beam. The barrier wasn't strong enough however as the blast broke through and hit her knocking her back to the ground. Levi chuckled to himself and once again walked towards the house, but as he reached it he quickly jumps out of the way as a wall of flames cuts him off.  
"You're not getting those balls!" Mars shouted. Levi just glared at her while he reached into his pouch. In an instant a streak cut through the air and a dagger cut right into Mars's shoulder. She gave a sudden shriek and grasped her shoulder. He readied to throw another but a small disk of energy hit his hand knocking out the dagger. The frisbee-like disk flew back and returned to Sailor Moon's hand.  
"Stupid girl." Levi mumbled as he began chanting and formed a ki ball in his hands. He threw it at the helpless Sailor Moon and she was thrown to the ground. He turned around again to go inside the house when out from the flames a laser smacked him in the chest. Levi was stuned a bit and looked past the flames to see Venus standing on the other side.  
"So I guess you're the only one left standing, no matter, soon you'll be dead." Levi said while eyeing the lone sailor soldier. Venus lept through the flames and begain to assault Levi once again.  
"Stupid girl, remember what happened last time?!" Levi shouted while dodging her hits. He caught her leg and swung her to the ground hard. Picking her up by her hair he just shook his head before punching her in the stomach. She gave a groan as he punched her again. Grabbing her by the collar of her uniform he threw her aside to the ground where she skidded to a stop. She laid there and watched Levi turn around. She looked back at the battlefield where the Z-warriors were fighting the other Assassians and noticed that Chiaotzu and Yamcha were traped by some sort of net. A yell made her look back in the direction of the house to see Tuxedo Mask attack Levi. His attack was useless and Levi just punched him away. She saw the other sailor soldiers attack him once more, and one-by-one he defeated all of them with ease. Summoning all the strength she had left in her she rose to her feet and raised her hand to the air. She couldn't let him get inside the house, she wouldn't. As she felt energy begin to gather in her open palm she looked at Levi, who glanced back at her.  
"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"  
She pointed her hand towards him and several laser shots flew out and raced towards Levi. They hit and the ground erupted in a series of small explosions as she kept firing. She launched one last beam and it tore the ground apart. Exhausted she fell to her knees breathing heavily and watched the smoke clear away. Her expression soon turned to fear while she continued to gaze, as the smoke cleared away the outline of a figure became clear. It was Levi.  
"Nice shooting, but you see this device on my wrist? It protects me from energy blasts." Levi boasted pointing to the gloves he was wearing. They were the energy barriers the assassins used, mechanisms attached to the gloves than could nullify any energy attack that came into contact with it. "Like I said before you have no chance of beating me, and now you must die!"  
Unsheathing one of his swords he made a dash for Venus who was winded enough as it was. Finding all the energy she could she somehow managed to roll out of the way as the tip of Levi's sword came crashing down on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get to a safe place but the feeling of Levi's feet kicking her legs made her stumble back to the ground. She gave a grunt as her body hit, she was already sore from Levi's attacks and delivering her meteor shower attack took a lot out of her as well. The only option left open to her was her whip, but she didn't know how effective it would be in her weakened condition. Getting back up she felt the cold blade slice through her arm and the warm flow of blood drip down. She didn't have time to feel pain she needed to mount an offense now. Swinging her arm around she managed to form her whip and tried to fight back. It didn't do any good and Levi was able to destroy it with his sword. Giving Venus a sturdy kick he knocked her back and brought his sword in front of his body. He begins to chant and forms another ball of energy, this one at the tip of his sword. He swings his sword and the ball goes flying towards Venus, impacting her in the stomach and sending her flying back to the ground. Levi laughs once again, but a movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention. He quickly turns around and narrowly dodges another wall of fire. He looks back to see the other sailor soldiers as well as Tuxedo Mask all healed and ready to fight.  
"I thought I defeated you all." growled Levi drawing his other sword, "Well now it's time for me to finish the job!" He attacked the senshi and they jumped out of the way of his swings. He continued to swing at the them but they manuver from his strikes with ease.  
'What's wrong? They seem to have gotten faster somehow. How is it possible for them to heal this fast after the beating I gave them?' Levi thinks to himself dodging one of Jupiter's lightning attacks and Sailor Moon's tiarra. Tuxedo Mask's cane strikes Levi in the arm and he reluctantly drops one of his swords. He turns to face the masked man and they duel while the senshi step back.  
"Mars, give Venus one of those senzu beans, she might need one!" Jupiter instructs. With a nod Mars runs towards where Venus was at and helps her to her feet.  
"You okay Venus?"  
"Yeah, I'm still alive."  
The two of them watch Tuxedo Mask fight off Levi, but Levi proved to be more of a swords man by side-stepping a swing and flipping over Tuxedo Mask. A kick to the head sent Tuxedo Mask to the ground once more. The minute he hit the ground the other three senshi rushed Levi.  
"Bring it on!" he shouted taking a swing at Jupiter and slashing her. Jupiter winced as a spray of blood gushed from her side and she rolled on the ground. Mercury was next to hit the ground from the result of backhand. Sailor Moon was last as she got kneed in the stomach and elbowed in the back. A laser exploded on Levi's back burning a small hole in his suit as he let out a surprised grunt.  
"VENUS CRESENT BOOMERANG!"  
Two yellow energy shaped boomerangs hurled towards Levi. He managed to block one with his sword but the second one cut through his arm leaving a trickle of blue blood rolling down.  
"I'm gonna take my time with you two." he muttered to himself.  
"Mars go check on Jupiter, I'll take care of that creep."  
"Alright, but be careful."  
Mars starts to runs towards Jupiter's fallen body and Levi runs to cut her off when two more boomerangs fly in his direction. He blocks them and sees Venus racing towards him with two more glowing orange boomerangs in her hands.  
"You stupid girl, you and your friends can't stop me!" Levi says dodging the girl's attack.  
"We'll see about that!" Venus responds back now attacking with her whip. Using another sword-energy technique Levi launches a small wave of energy at the girl putting her back on the ground. She quickly faces him and repeatedly shoots Levi in the chest with her cresent beams, but they only push him back so far.  
"Hey behind you!" a voice shouts out.  
Levi turns around and lets out a grunt as he gets blasted with a blue beam. The distraction gives Venus enough time to get to safety. She makes it back to where the other senshi are and sees Mars with several scrolls in her hand. She chants and holds up a scroll, which begins to glow and seems to burn up in a blue flame. The flame remains in the air and Mars craddles it in her hand still chanting. With a sudden thrust of her arms she sends the blue flame streaking across the ground as a blue beam. It hits where Levi is standing amongst the smoke and causes yet another explosion. She repeats with five other scrolls and the beams of magical energy skirt across the ground to their target erupting into more explosions. She keeps repeating this until she runs out of scrolls, and her and the rest remain silent watching the smoke clear away.  
"I told you you can't hurt me with those pathetic ki beams!" a voice shouts out over the smoke. "Try all you want, there's no hope of defeating me." Levi shouts laughing out loud again but this time his laughter is silenced by Krillin. The short warrior places a well aimed hit across the face of Levi sending him sailing.  
"You girls okay?"  
"Yeah, we're hanging on." Sailor Moon answers. They all look back to see Levi recovering from the hit. He picks himself off the ground and glares at everyone.  
"Alright boys and girls, time for you all to die." He says walking towards the group.  
  
"Run all you want, I'll still end up blowing you to pieces!" Mouth laughs out firing beams at Cody.  
"What a psycho!" Cody shouts dodging all the explosions. If he had a clear shot he could end this little game of Mouth's but he couldn't risk hurting Chiaotzu and Yamcha. They were tied up in some sort of net by Mouth's feet. Mouth knew this as well and continued laughing and firing.  
"What are you going to do?! You want to try to shoot back and risk the chance of hurting your friends? I hope not cause then I wouldn't have the pleasure of torturing them to death!"  
"He might not take the chance, BUT I WILL!" Tien shouts out from above. Mouth takes one look up and is blasted by a well aimed energy beam. He's knocked to his feet and quickly flips back u  
"I'll get you for that!" he cries out pointing his hands at Tien.  
"Oh no you don't!" shouts Cody rushing Mouth from behind. He hits and sends the assassin stumbling towards Tien.  
"TRI-BEAM!" Tien shouts out releasing a huge blast of energy at Mouth almost at point-blank. The impact is enough to send him skidding across the ground in a heap, but not enough to kill him.  
  
"I can't move!" Zaria cries out falling to the ground. "This net thing has got me paralized!"  
"That's right, you aint getting out of that so easily." Bronx boasted. "And now that'll give me enough time to deal with your friend!"  
"You come and get me!" Ryan shouted back taking up a fighting stance.  
"I plan on it boy!" Bronx shouts making a charge. Ryan ducks the first few punches but gets caught offgaurd by a swift kick to the ribs. He stumbles to the side and is caught again in lip by a left hook. Ryan rolled to the ground and got back up to his feet wipping the blood from his busted lip. Bronx let out a yell and charged again but Ryan was ready. He fired a beam that hit Bronx in the chest pushing him back a few feet. Using this as a distraction he appeared behind the killer and put him in a hold. But being the experianced killer that Bronx was he countered, beat up Ryan a little bit, and threw him to the ground. "Now it's time to finish you off boy." he said reaching for a small pole on his left wrist. He removed it and it formed a spear that he waved around Ryan's face. "Like I always say...a little killing is always good for the soul!" But at the instaint he raised his spear for the finishing blow Gohan came from behind and knocked Bronx to his feet.  
"You fucking little brat! I'll make sure I skin you for that!" Bronx angrily shouted getting to his feet.  
"Just try it." Gohan responded back.  
  
Yumi rapidly continued firing blast after blast at Jimmard, but none had any effect.  
"Damn that barrier of his." she said to herself, "I can't land a hit on him."  
"You do know this is pointless don't you? You'll just use up your energy which will make you easier to kill." Jimmard taunted.  
'Damn he's right.' Yumi thought to herself.  
"Kame-hame-HA!"  
A bright blue wave flashed across the battlefield and Jimmard just barely put his other hand up in time to catch it. "You people just don't listen!" he shouted struggling to hold the beam. "These devices can block that puny beam of yours!"  
"Well I guess I'll have to increase it then!" Goku shouted back. His kame-hame-ha wave increased in power and charged towards Jimmard who was now in more than enough trouble.  
"You can't stop me!" he cried back now struggling with both hands focused on the wave. He tried to maintain his foothold but Goku's wave proved to be too much. Jimmard's gloves started to spark and fizzle and soon gave out from the stress. Jimmard was caught in the beam and thrown back singeing from the burns.  
"Can't you do anything right?!" Angel scolded landing next to Jimmard's wounded body. "I'll show you how to deal with the likes of him!" She began chanting and energy surrounded her body. Summoning it all into a huge ball she threw it at a surprised Goku. The ball exploded and a grin of satisfaction crossed her face. "See, that's how you kill someone." she bragged while Jimmard slowly got back to his feet. But as the smoke cleared Goku steped out from the mess and stood looking at the two of them.  
"No way! How could he survive that?!" cried out a shocked Angel. "Wise ass, I guess I'll have to hit him again!"  
"I want to pay him back to." Jimmard said getting ready to attack, "We'll get him now."  
"No you won't!"  
Angel and Jimmard turned around and were blasted by one of Piccolo's beams. The intensity of the explosion was enough to throw them next to Levi, who was in the middle of fighting Krillin.  
"Angel! Jimmard! What happened?!"  
"Sorry Levi, these guys are more than we thought. My barrier gloves have already been destroyed." says Jimmard struggling to get to his feet.  
"What?! That's not possible there's no way to destroy these! These guys can't be that strong! We saw their powerlevels and they were all under 3,000,000!"  
"It was the other one, it was Goku that overpowered my gloves."  
"Goku?" Levi mumbled. Now that he thought about it they didn't have an accurate reading on Goku's power like they did with the others. 'Could it be that Goku hasn't shown his true power yet?' he wondered, but at that moment Mouth and Bronx came flying by Levi and landed next to Angel and Jimmard in a heap.  
"Mouth, Bronx! They got you to?!"  
"Levi, I think we underestimated these guys." Bronx says getting back up.  
"Levi, it might be better if we retreat for now." whispered Angel. "At least we know they have the dragonballs and with that we can attack again better prepared."  
Levi remains motionless staring at the Z-warriors while they surround them. 'What? They freed those guys from the nets!' Levi thought looking at Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Zaria land next to the other Z-warriors. 'That can't be right, those nets are unbreakable, but yet they broke them and broke Jimmard's barrier gloves. Perhaps it would be a good idea to retreat. We severly underestimated the fighting power of these guys. I knew they were powerful, but not this powerful.'  
"It's time. Goku you may have been victorious for now but don't let it go to your head. Now that we know where you are and where the dragonballs are we can come back and get them at anytime!" Levi shouts out. "You can hide them all you want and fight for them, but face it, we all know that sooner or later they will belong to us! It's only a matter of time before this planet falls under the control of Frieza and Burn and there's nothing you can do to prevent it. We're done here, but remember.....YOU CAN'T WIN!"  
Levi laughs out eyeing everyone as he reaches for his pouch. He takes out a silver ball and throws it to the ground creating a cloud of smoke that engulfs everyone. The last thing everyone hears is Levi laughing while the smoke clears away.  
"Man, this isn't good, not good at all." Cody says coughing and trying to wave the smoke away from his face.  
"He's right though. It's just a matter of time before the balls are theirs." Ryan reluctantly says bowing his head. "This is really it."  
"No." Goku says. "This isn't the end, as long as we have those three dragonballs we're still in this."  
"That's right, there's still a chance." Tuxedo Masks adds. "We can't give in to their threats, we'll find a way."  
"So you still intend on helping us?" asks Goku.  
"It's already too late for us to back out." Jupiter answers.  
"We'll do whatever it takes." added Sailor Moon.  
"I don't know Goku." Ryan said. "I still don't think we can trust them."  
"Can't trust us? Excuse me but who was it that found out how to beat those shadow things?! Sailor Mercury of course! And who was it that defended the house and everyone inside when that thing tried to break in?! The sailor soldiers! And you're saying you can't trust us?!"  
"Easy Jupiter." Mercury said.  
"I see what it is. We want to prove to you that we're on the same team here, that we're willing to do whatever it takes to help you out and put an end to this. We've introduced ourselves by name, but I think we should properly introduce ourselves to you to show you that we put all our trust in you, and hopefully you're do the same for us.  
"What do you mean by that?" asks Sailor Moon. Without answering Tuxedo Mask walks up to Goku and takes off his mask and extends his hand.  
"My name is Darien Shields otherwise known as Tuxedo Mask. It's nice to meet you.  
"What? You told them your real name!" blurted out Sailor Moon. The other senshi were quite shocked as well.  
"Yes I believe this is the only way we can get better aquainted and show them that we really want to help them in any way we can."  
Tuxedo Mask turns back to face Goku, and after some thought, Goku extends his hand as well and they shake.  
"I'm Son Goku. It's nice to meet you as well."  
The other senshi are a little hesitant to introduce themselves but finally Sailor Venus steps forward. "I'm Minako Aino, or Mina for short. And I'm Sailor Venus." One by one the others do the same.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Goku says.  
"Same here." says Darien. "So where do we go from here?"  
"Well, do you still intend to go through with everything? Things will only get more dangerous from here on out."  
"We're in this til the end." adds Mars. The other senshi agree.  
"Alright, I apreciate it. Let's go inside now, I have a plan." 


	23. Chapter 22: Day 2

9:00 a.m (10:00 p.m)  
White House  
Day 2  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
"Everything's set to go. President's on in thirty." Inside the White House the staff members were making last minute adjustments for President Richardson to make her televised anouncment on what was going on. Ferrell and Marie were going over some last minute details with her.  
"Are you sure it's safe to tell the people these are really aliens? What about the panic it might cause?"  
"It's okay Marie, the public must know about this. I can not keep anything from them."  
"Mass hysteria has already hit most of Japan. In all honesty I don't know how the american people will react to this. As a matter of fact I still don't know how to react to this." Ferrell said.  
"Madam President you're on in ten." one of the staff said running up next to her.  
"Here goes." she said giving a sigh. Ferrell and Marie quickly moved out of the way as the staff member made the final countdown.  
"My fellow Americans. I appear to you all this morning of August the first to inform you of something rather extrodinary. A historic and unprecedented event has occured. The question of wheter or not we're alone in the universe has been answered. At aproximately 3:00 p.m japanese time August first, 2:00 a.m eastern time, two mysterious ships landed in the city of Shinja in Neo Japan. Then again at 6:00 p.m japanese time, 5:00 a.m eastern another group of ships were spotted by one of our colonies landing in Shinja as well. To some of you who keep informed by the various news networks such as U.N.N I'm sure you've heard of the japanese reports, however to many of you, this is new news. Contrary to what the many japanese reports have stated these are in fact not Rebel Federation ships. From what we know so far these ships were first spotted somewhere near Janus, one of the moons surrounding Saturn. As everyone is well aware we have no such colonies, science outposts or millitary stations within that reach. What we have, are spaceships of unknown orgin. Believe me this has come as a shock to us all to learn that there is in fact other life out there and that they have chosen to present themselves to our planet, however the greater shock comes with what else I have to say. In regards to the meteor show that struck North City in Austraillia we have recently discovered that it was in fact not as we first suspected, the truth is, it was not meteors that struck, but missiles." She paused for a minute to let everything sink in to everyone's minds. It was a startling discovery and she knew the rest of the news she was about to give would be even more shocking. "I regret to inform all of you of our worst fear about discovering new life, it has now come to our attention that these visitors have indeed proven to be hostile. The supposed meteor shower was instead a missile raid by these ships. What their intentions and reasons were for doing such a thing is still something we don't quite yet understand but I assure you that is something we are trying to find out. I must say after hearing this news I understand if you feel a certain uneasiness but please reframe from causing a panic. If you do feel threatened in any way feel free to evacuate, but in a calm manor. The ships have kept themselves within Neo Japan and from our reports have yet to go out of the bounds of Shinja city. Which leaves us to the speculation that they could be searching for something there. Whatever the reason I can honestly say that there is not much cause for concern. Already at 5:00 p.m japanese time, 4:00 a.m eatern, the ambassador of Neo Japan launched an attack that has indeed sucesfully destroyed one of the unknown ships. The Alliance millitary in league with the World Alliance Defense Force (W.A.D.F) are hard at work on restraining these beings in a secured zone and planning a counter attack to keep this threat from spreading." While the president went on with her speech Lt. Austin Cage slowly came in through the sides doors to look for Ferrell.  
"Ferrell." he whispered walking behind him. "Did she just begin?"  
"Yeah she's halfway done. What's wrong?" Ferrell could tell something was up by the look on the lieutenant's face not to mention the papers he was holding.  
"I was hoping I would catch her before she started."  
"Why what's going on?"  
The lieutenant sighed. "There's been another new discovery."  
"New? What do you mean new?"  
"The umbrella has just picked something up from the Jupiter probes. That small fleet that landed in Shinja, they're not alone. Ferrell gave the Lieutenant a blank stare. He didn't like the direction this was going, not one bit.  
"The probes picked up another fleet, an even bigger one." Austin said handing Ferrell the photos. "These are the printouts they took."  
Ferrell couldn't believe it. The sheer number and size of ships was unbelievable. "Jesus Christ." was all he could mumble. "Does that mean what I think it does?"  
"Reinforcements. Lots of reinforcements." Ferrell closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the wall. "How long do we have until they arrive?"  
"Given the number and different types anywhere from three to six days at the most depending if they hit resistance once they hit the belt."  
"This is just great. Here we were thinking this was the last of them but now there's a whole damn army on the way. But what do they want? None of the ships have moved so far they're only restricting themselves in Shinja city, what could they possibly want there? What are they searching for?"  
"I don't think they're searching for something, I think they're trying to establish some kind of stronghold."  
"If that's the case, then that can only mean one thing."  
"Invasion."  
-------------------------------------------------  
North Star  
Earth's orbit  
  
Through the halls of Area 4-20's massive space station, "North Star", Mindy Jenkins was tracking down the loud music she could hear. Colonel Jon Davis had called for a meeting and she was on her way to attend when the sound of someone listening to the radio way up caught her attention. Taking a left from the hallway she was in she went down a small flight of stairs and came to a door leading to one of the loading docks.  
"It better not be who I think it is in there." she grumbled swinging open the metal door. Sure enough down below she could see one of the other soldiers moving around to the beat of the music.  
"Rey! Rey! REY!" she shouted trying to get his attention but the music was up way too loud. "You deaf idiot!" she shouted taking off her shoe and throwing it at him. That got his attention. She motioned for him to turn down the stereo and she made her way down the stairs.  
"You didn't have to throw your shoe at me you know." he said.  
"Next time I'm just going to shoot you." she grumbled putting her shoe back on. "Didn't you hear the announcment? The colonel is going to brief us."  
"Oh yeah? Guess I was too busy fixing up the transport ships. What does he want?"  
"Well if you'd hurry up and follow me we'd find out."  
The two made their way from the loading dock all the way to the briefing room just in time. All the other Space Core soldiers were already there waiting to get started. The North Star was another secret millitary base established in space. All those from 4-20 that had recieved zero gravity training were stationed here, even some soldiers that were recruited from the many Federation colonies were here. The North Star was mainly more of an operations base and main garage for 4-20, all the heavy vehicles and weapons were stored in the many docking bays and whenever the need for any of them was required they'd fly them down to Earth. The North Star also housed many space combat fighters and Zero combat suits. It was also home to the "Nexus", an impressive space battle cruiser. Many of the North Star soldiers had also seen their fair share of fighting just like their Earth counterparts, however they were more experianced fighting in space. Rey took a seat next to his good friend Tony Vela and within minutes the colonel walked in.  
"At ease." he said as the soldiers stood up to salute. "Alright boys and girls, I'm sure you're all well aware of the situation at hand. Seems like E.T and his friends are looking for a new home and they've decided to check out the earth for some real estate. I got an urgent call from General Summers down at 4-20 and he says we're moving on up to a level two alert."  
"A level two sir?" remarked Tony. "Why not a one?"  
"President's issue on a standby on all Alliance millitary outposts on the planet as well as space is still in effect son. Once it's lifted we move to a one. However the ambassador of Neo Japan feels different. He's organized the Neo Japan Defense Forces(N.J.D.F) to counterattack Alf and his buddies for what they did in Shinja City. Also the attack from one of the millitary colonies was an unsanctioned Alliance attack. Mr. Mitzu feels that he does not need the Alliance's help and wishes to take care of the matter himself. However with more of Darth Vader's ass pals showing up dear old Mitzu might be changing his tune."  
"So we finally going to see some action sir?" asked Rey.  
"Hold your horses now boy don't get premature just yet. The news keeps getting better. It also appears that Jar Jar's bringing everybody and their brother-in-law with him; the Borg, Klingons, Romulans, Ewoks, Wookies, Space Yeties, Bubba Feit, you name it. The droids we got on Titan picked up a fleet big enough to do some serious damage if they reach Earth." The soldiers mumbled to themselves after hearing the news.  
"What we're suppose to do is get the heavy equipment, mobile suits and Z.G bombers ready. Summers is rallying the troops together for an assualt on Shinja city. First we take out the ones on Earth, then we take out the ones in space. That simple."  
"When's the attack scheduled sir?" asked Billy Luger.  
"Glad you asked that soldier. While Mitzu hasn't given permission for us to go to Neo Japan if things get too carried away we're going to have to step in whether he likes it or not. Summers said the attack should be taking place in the next few days depending on if other events unfold. So boys, I suggest you get down to the docks and get all the gear in check a.s.a.p, we're about to get paid."  
--------------------------------------------------  
Blue Heaven  
Gulf of Mexico  
  
Daniel Johnson hummed to himself driving his cart down the tunnels of Blue Heaven. He was passing through the south gulf passage on his way for the submarine dock. Blue Heaven was yet another 4-20 millitary base located at the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico. It was a marvel of technology and a beauty to all who were housed within it. The main base was connected to four docks by glass tunnels that allowed you to see the gulf floor and all sorts of sea life roaming around. High above on the surface of the gulf was the other half of Blue Heaven called "Turtle Rock". It was a rocky man-made island in the shape of a turtle that housed the battleships used by the soldiers of Blue Heaven. It was there that three of the most powerful ships were kept, the Blue Goddess, Sea Nymph and Ocean Spirit. Daniel kept humming along thumping his thumbs on the steering wheel as he drove. He could make out a small school of fish swimming by on the outside of the glass.  
"I wish I had breakfast." he said to himself watching them swim around. He kept driving a little further until he finally reached the front of the south dock. "Hey! I got news from General Bob and Colonel Jon!" he shouted to one of the soldiers he saw next to the submarine dock. Daniel parked his cart trying not to run over any of the other soldiers and jogged up the steps. "The Admiral also has some info for you to."  
"Don't you know how to salute anymore?" the soldier grumbled, Captain Miguel Gonzales.  
"Oh, sorry sir." Daniel said giving a half-assed salute. Miguel sighed.  
"What news do you have?"  
"General Bob is issuing a level two alert. He wants everyone from all cores to be ready to move in on Shinja city in the next few days."  
"Did we get the okay from the ambassador?"  
"No not really, the general got orders from the president saying that if things start getting out of hand we're moving in whether we get the okay or not. With the arrival of all these ships the president feels that in case they do decide to pull something fishy that we should attack before they do some serious damage. Right now the general's got the air and sea core preped and ready and Colonel Jon's getting the space core set to. Admiral Walker also wants for all subs and ships here and up in Turtle Rock to be fueled and supplied by tommorow. We're to move out through the L.W.O passage to the Pacific and wait at Pearl for further instructions."  
"I see." Miguel said. "It's about time we got ready to do something."  
"Yeah really. Well guess I better head on up to the rock and fill the others in so they can get the Goddess ready. I know Rena'll be glad to get out."  
"Right." Miguel said saluting. Daniel gave his half-assed salute back and slide down the stair rail back to his cart almost running over a few more soldiers on his way out.  
--------------------------------------------------  
12:00 p.m (1:00 a.m)  
Area 4-20  
  
Mex's eyes shot open and he gave a small groan. 'It was that dream again.' he thought to himself. 'From back then.' He was back in his quarters trying to get a few hours of sleep. This was the first time he was able to get some shut eye since the whole alien ordeal started. He rubbed his eyes to try to get the rest of the sleep out and stared at the old scar on his right hand.  
"I see i you're /i still asleep." he mumbled looking down at the side of his bed. Curled up in a furry ball was Kohaku, a new hybrid breed of domestic cats. She was one of the original experiments on genetically breeding new species of animals. She was a full grown black cat about as big as a dog with two bushy fox-like tails with white tips. Mex had had her every since she was a kitten and felt a pretty strong bond with her, feeling that they both had something in common.  
"Five hours." he mumbled reaching for his small alarm clock to read it. "The longest I've slept in a while." He scratched his chest and stoped when he felt another old scar. Just the feeling of sliding his fingers over it made him recall bits of his dream about his past. He remembered the feeling, the burning agonizing feeling he felt from when he got that scar, the feeling of being shot in the back by his own best friend. Giving a yawn he decided to get up to splash a little water on his face in the sink. He still felt a little drowzy. Turning off the water he grabed a towel to dry off.  
"I'll never get use to it." he mumbled looking at his face in the mirror. He was wiping the right side of his face and slowly ran his fingers along his right eyebrow and cheek. "It looks so real but I know it's not. I can't even feel the water."  
"Mex you still in there?!" a voice said from the other side of the door. "I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah hang on a minute." he responded picking up a white shirt and putting it on before he opened the door.  
"You miss me or something?" he grined looking at Rebecca. She just rolled her eyes.  
"I got news for you." she said putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back in the room. "You missed out on something."  
"I did?"  
"Commander Rufus called for a meeting for all ranking members and was wondering where you were. You're lucky I was there to cover for you."  
"Oh man what happened now?"  
"One of the last things we expected would happen." Rebecca sighed sitting down. "You might want to sit for this to."  
"It's that kind of news huh." Mex said sitting back down. "Well go ahead, rough me up."  
"You already know about the small group of ships that landed in Shinja after Tetsuo's initial attack. We all thought that was it, there were no more ships. Turns out the North Star found something, rather, the Titan base found something."  
Mex closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he knew exactly what she was going to say next. "Yeah this figures." he mumbled.  
"It's an invasion. A huge armada was tracked by the droids nearing Jupiter. It consists of everything; attack cruisers, transport ships, battleships and other ships we have no idea are used for. We're the only ones who've spotted it and who know about this, not even the Alliance or the president knows yet. None of the other millitary bases probally won't even know about it until the ships reach Mars and pass the umbrella. In all they estimate it'll be six days tops before they arrive here."  
"So then this is why those aliens haven't made a move yet. They're trying to secure a landing zone."  
"The Commander and General are going to the White House to inform the president and from there go to the Alliance headquarters. They're going to try to convience Mitzu to allow us to land in Neo Japan. If he doesn't then we're going in by force. In the meantime our alert has been boosted to a level two and just about everything we've got is getting ready, even the Nexus and the Goddess are being called out."  
"Damn this is serious if we got those two out at the same time. What about the proto-types? Are they just about ready?"  
"That's another reason why I came to get you. Vic wants for you and Reno to test them out now they're all set to go."  
"Finally some good news." Mex said reaching for his gloves to put them on. "Time to see what those babies can do."  
-------------------------  
"News. News. News. Jerry Springer. News and more news. Not a damn thing on." mumbled Eric Tillery flipping through the t.v channels. He was down in the main hall trying to make the most of his break. He wasn't alone, Frank Davis, Brandi Luger and Julia Martinez were with him to.  
"Just news reports on every channel." commented Brandi sighing. "This is getting depressing."  
Julia took a sip from the bottle she was drinking from and set it down. "Now that the president made her speech everyone's freaking out. I can understand the people in Neo Japan acting all crazy like it's the end of the world but the people in America? There hasn't been any signs of ship landings or aliens wondering around over here and half the country's freaking out."  
"Yeah but you can't really blame them. Aliens i are /i invading the planet after all." Frank said.  
"Hey hey, look at them run." Dylan said walking up to the group. He caught a glance of one of the reports showing a small town being evacuated and people running around. He took a puff from one of the cigars he was usually seen smoking and sat down. "Just look at that, people running for their lives and the ships aren't even anywhere near here. I doubt they even know where they're running to."  
"Where the heck have you been? Down in the pens?" Brandi asked catching a small whiff of Dylan. "You smell like Chocobo."  
The Chocobo. Interesting story on how they came into existance. Back before World War 3 (a.k.a Second Impact, the Great War, the Great Destruction, etc.) happened the fast food chains were in a major war with each other dubbed "The Franchise Wars". In an attempt to win the war the chain called Kentucky Fried Chicken decided to genetically breed some of their chickens to create the ultimate chicken; meaty, juicy and savoryand big enough to feed a family. Since genetics was one of the many big things they were able to crossbreed the genes of chickens with ostriches, emus and other species of birds and after many failed attempts finally succeded with the animal they called the "chocobo." The chocobos were a big hit and Kentucky Fried Chicken won the wars shutting down most all other major fast food chains (excluding Taco Bell which is the second major and other only franchise left). It was also learned that the chocobo had some other good uses besides eating such as riding, being used to haul small bundles of equipment, making nice pets and so on and in a few months since their creation became the next household name and were litterally wanted by just about everyone. Incidentally after winning the Franchise Wars Kentucky Fried Chicken changed their name to K.F.C, Kentucky Fried Chocobo.  
"Turns you on doesn't it?" joked Dylan. "Was down there seeing what the guys were up to. They're getting some of the Chocobos ready to take outside since they're going to be having some field tests on those new mobile suits Big Vic's been working on."  
"Ah so the testing is finally going down, might check it out if I can." Frank said.  
"Suppose to be Mex and Reno doing the pilot tests plus Vic and a few other mainframers." added Dylan.  
"Either way it should be pretty fun to watch if those two are going to be piloting those things."  
"This whole thing is screwed up," Julia interrupted watching a U.N.N report about the Ambassador of Neo Japan. She couldn't help not saying anything about it. "The ambassador needs to get his thumb out of his ass and let us go in and take care of those aliens as soon as possible before anymore reinforcements come. He's just screwing the rest of the world." she said taking another sip. So far not even her or any of the others around the base knew of the second wave nearing Jupiter. Only the ranking members knew and were under orders by the commander not to tell anyone else, at least not yet.  
"Damn calm down girl you need to quit drinking that stuff." Eric said.  
"Well the aliens really haven't done much since they got here. They've just been boarding themselves up in Shinja city." stated Brandi.  
"Yeah and that's what's bothering me. They have enough firepower now to spread out across Neo Japan and do some damage over there but for some reason they're just staying put. It's like they're more interested in waiting now than attacking. Almost like they're just watching and studying us."  
"Ah, don't start getting all paranoid Juli." Dylan said.  
"Hey what have I said about calling me 'Juli'?" snapped Julia. She didn't like being called that for a nickname.  
"How 'bout 'Jewls' then?"  
"I don't like that one either." she said giving Dylan a dirty look. "And I'm not paranoid. Doesn't this seem just a little odd to you that they're practically not doing anything? They've been here for a day and all they've done is destroyed North City, Shinja city and one millitary colony and that's it."  
"And you don't think that's enough?" asked Frank.  
"No that's not it. If they were going to destroy all life or take over the planet or start a war or something don't you think they'd be making a move by now instead of just sitting there doing nothing?"  
"Well, maybe that group of people got them spooked and that's why they're just chillin'." Eric said.  
"What group of people?" Julia asked.  
"That group." he answered pointing to the t.v. At that moment one of the reports came on talking about the mysterious group of people that attacked the aliens and saved a reporter's life right after the failure of Tetsuo's attack. Of course the group they were talking about was the Z-warriors. "The japanese keep thinking they're some kind of Alliance super soldiers that were sent over there."  
"Alliance super soldiers." Julia scoffed. "If that were the case we'd know about. I have absolutely no idea who or what they are or what the heck they're trying to do."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about anyone telling us if they were super soldiers or not. After all the things we've seen and been through there's no telling how many secrets are still being kept about things. Hell we're all secrets to if you remember. No one knows we even exist." Dylan said finishing his cigar. He was right, even though the world was in a state of peace it really didn't mean much, only that there were no more concern for global war within countries and the threat of nuclear attacks was long since over with the destruction of all nuclear facillities. Other then that there was still fighting going on between and within factions, especially with the Alliance and the Federation rebels. There were still so many secrets being kept from the public about all sorts of orginizations and projects, such as the "jumping" abillity. It was a special army research project about instantaniuosly moving either a person, a small group of people or even a small space station from one specific point to another. It was also something being worked on by some of the 4-20 scientists which explains how they were able to establish a small base on the moon Titan, the farthest anyone's ever jumped. Regardless to the soldiers of 4-20 as well as the rest of the world to them the Z-warriors could in fact be super soldiers created by a select group within the Alliance. It really wasn't much of a surprise to know that even the Alliance kept secrets from itself. Once you got down to thinking about it it was kinda scary to wonder what was out there that you didn't even know existed, all being covered up for "the safety of others".  
"Yeah I know." Julia mumbled. "I'm just starting to get a bad feeling about all this. I think we're finally going to get more than we bargined for."  
--------------------------------------------------  
Hikawa shrine  
8:30 a.m  
  
"She never came back." Shawn muttered sitting out on the front steps of the shrine. He, Marissa and Eiji were trying to take a break from everything that was going on. Even Luna and Artemis were there with them laying on the steps listening to them talk. They had finally reached a point where all the refugees had finally calmed down and quit panicking in the shrine. That night was one of the roughest not only for them but for all of Neo Japan. With the reports of numerous ships landing in Neo Japan everyone went into a total panic, the night was filled with people running for their lives and looters and local police battling it out. For the moment the streets of the Cherry Hill district were pretty much quiet, only a few abandoned cars lined the area.  
"I wonder if she's alright." Shawn muttered again.  
"Maybe she with others." suggested Eiji.  
"Maybe. They did all leave together yesterday." Marissa said. "They could still be together."  
"Yeah but we don't know where they went. Nobody knows." Shawn merely said. "They just left without saying a word." He gave a sigh and remained quiet watching some papers float around on the street in the breeze. "This is just crazy. I wish I knew what was going on. All these reports on spaceships and people running around is getting to me. I don't even know what to think anymore."  
"It is pretty unbelievable. Just a few days ago we were all going about our regular lives and suddenly all this happens. Now look what happened to Tokyo. It's amazing what can happen in a day." Marissa said. Eiji scratched his arm and leaned back on the steps looking up at the sky. He kept chewing on a stem he always had in his mouth and reached over to pet Luna.  
"But I'm sure Rei's alright, I'm sure they're all alright." Marissa said getting up. She dusted herself off and stretched. "We'd better get back to the shrine, I'm sure most the people will be up by now. Don't worry, they'll be back."  
"Yeah." Shawn said getting to his feet. Eiji got up as well and the two guys followed Marrisa back up the steps leaving Luna and Artemis behind.  
"Shawn's not the only one worried." Artemis finally mumbled once everyone left. "I hope the girls are alright."  
"We haven't heard from them since they left for Shinja city. I'm sure they're okay, they're probally with that other group that was there."  
"If only there was a way to contact them. Ugh this is driving me crazy!"  
"Easy Artemis. They'll come back. They always do."  
--------------------------------------------------  
Shinja City  
10:00 a.m.  
  
The japanese millitary had finished setting up their perimeters around the destroyed Shinja city. Since early morning they had been mapping out the surroundings and keeping close watch on what was going on. Now with the entire city blocked off they were left to wait for their next orders. Ryan and Zaria were able to sneak past all the millitary posts and were situated within the rubble of the city trying to keep their distance from the ships so their energy wouldn't get picked up or they wouldn't get seen. Since the events from last night Goku had sent them to scout the area and to keep an eye on things with the ships. They had been watching since 8 a.m and so far all that had been going on was the ships unloading cargo and troops and vehicles spreading out over the perimeter. The landing zone had grown tremendously overnight and there were already many outposts stationed around the ships like guard towers.  
"Nothing major is going down yet." Ryan said. He was using one of the sailor senshi's comunicators and was talking back to Goku and the others. "All they're doing is just widening the landing zone and building more of those tower things. No more ships have landed and none of the aliens have left the ships 'cept for those from yesterday. It's strange, it's like they're just waiting now."  
"Well keep a sharp eye on them and stay put, I don't want you two to run the risk of getting caught." Goku responded back in a staticy voice.  
'Damn reception.' Ryan thought to himself as he listened to Goku's garbeled words. "Well you ain't got to worry about me and my sis, we'll be careful." He turned off the communicator and crept to join Zaria who was peering out from the side of some rubble.  
"I don't get it, why aren't they spreading out? They're just keeping themselves in this one area. What could they be waiting for?" he replied. They could make out the troops hurrying from one ship to another driving all sorts of vehicles transporting different types of equipment.  
"I don't know, could be lots of things. More reinforcements, the dragonballs or the perfect oppertunity to attack."  
"Well whatever they're doing they sure are in a hurry to do it."  
"It almost looks like they're building something, something big. Should we take a closer look?" Zaria asked looking at her brother.  
"Definatly." he said giving a nod.  
-------------------------  
"Commander, I think you should check this out." Cory said as she monitered the outside surroundings inside of Frost's ship.  
"What is it?" Commander Cee asks back. He walks over to where Cory is and checks the monitors. On the main one that she was watching two small dots beeped as she gathered data on them.  
"Well, it seems we have two intruders in sector 110. Two unidentifiable lifeforms are stationed there and none of the bio-record scans match them as part of our crew."  
"So in other words we may have spies."  
"Yes. They are keeping a relatively safe but close distance from us, but I can't really tell if they pose a threat or not. The computer gives no data on them or their powerlevels. It could be possible they're just a part of the earth's millitary that are in the areas around us."  
"It's possible, but something tells me otherwise. Send for Dusty and Kimika to go investigate. Have them find the spies and run a check on them. If they're a threat....kill them."  
"Yes Commander!"  
Cory contacts the two while Cee looks at the monitors. The two dots continue to flash but don't move.  
'I know exactly who those two are, they have to be Goku's friends. Hmph, sending out spies to watch us, he's probally planing something no doubt. Well it isn't going to work Goku, plan all you want you're not stopping me from obtaining my revenge. I will have those dragonballs.' 


	24. Chapter 23: Third Encounter

-Third Encounter-

"You find anything yet?" Electron asked into his communicator. He and Fireball were flying low over a lake trying to pin point the exact location of the dragonball they were tracking. After leaving the ships the previous day the New Ginyu Force had been taking it easy looking for the dragonballs. They were keeping a low profile and keeping away from Goku's like Cee suggested. However the downside to doing just that was it was taking far too long to locate any of the dragonballs. In keeping a low profile they were wasting precious time trying to stay away from any confrontations with Goku or his friends by moving slowly across the land. The limited range of their radars also didn't help any, the radars just didn't have the full global range forcing the group to cover small bits of area at a time. They had decided that seperating would make things go a little faster and Electron was trying to find out if Onyx, Icer and Channel had found a ball yet.  
"We're on the trail of one but we haven't found it just yet. These damn things just aren't accurate enough, it's nothing like on Namek. At least on that planet the namekians kept the balls with them so if you tracked down a village you tracked down a ball." Onyx said.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. We get stuck with the experimental junk. At least the both of us are on to something, me 'n Fireball found one here at the bottom of a lake, we just need to fish it out."  
"Also there's one more thing."  
"What?"  
"It was only for a second, but Icer said he picked up a small power moving around not too long ago. Other then that the last levels recorded was last night when Levi's guys were fighting Goku's."  
"Could you tell what direction the power was going?"  
"Not really, it just came and went."  
"I see. Well I'd say it could've just been a coencidence but I don't believe in those. Keep your guard up just in case it comes back again and contact me immediately. The last thing we need is to run into Goku's friends."  
"Got it. Onyx out."  
"So?" Fireball asked when Electron turned off his communicator.  
"They're on the trail of one. They also think they picked up something, a small power moving around."  
"Is it one of ours?"  
"Don't know. I told them to keep their guard up just in case, we should do the same." Fireball nodded. The both of them glanced down at the lake below. They both knew for sure they had a dragonball right below them, they just didn't know who was going to go down and get it.  
"Soooooo, who's going in?" asked Electron.  
"Play you rock, paper, scissors for it." Fireball said.  
Electron grinned.  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Still nothing. Man this spy stuff can get boring after a while." Ryan remarked picking up a rock and tossing it in the air. "What we should do is get everyone together and go in there blasting. I'm talking complete destruction, just wipe out everything, kill every last one of those things. There's no way they could take us on if we all attack at full power."  
"You know we can't do that they'd pick us up before we even reached the ships. This is going to have to require more thinking than mindless fighting."  
"Well I'd rather be fighting than waiting." Zaria sighed. "Anyways do you really want something bad to happen? If they're really up to something down there then we have to notify Goku to tell him."  
"Well I can't just sit here doing nothing, I've been doing that all morning. We've seen all there is to see so let's just go back and get everyone together for an attack." Ryan grumbled sending the rock he was tossing skipping along the ground.  
"Quit being so restless. Do you want to do something foolish and give away our location?"  
"Eh I doubt their scouter things can pick us up anyways. We've got our power as down as we can keep it."  
"Yeah well I'd still rather be safe than sorry."  
"Sis, you worry too much sometimes."  
"Yeah well you can be too careless and impaitent sometimes."  
"Oh yeah?! Just what is that suppose to mean?!"  
"Exactly what it sounds!"  
Glaring and growling at each other they keep up their argument, not realizing that their anger was slowly making their powerlevels rise. Zaria realized what was going when she noticed Ryan's aura faintly glowing.  
"Hey wait our levels! We got to cool it, we might get picked up."  
"Too late for that." a female voice says from behind them. Ryan and Zaria look to their side to see two human looking figures standing and looking at them. They both had very tan skin and one was a male wearing the black tights with brown boots and gloves with white saiyan armor. He had a red bandana that was mostly covered by his brown hair. The other was a female wearing a blue sleeveless dress under her armor that had slits on the sides that went up to her thighs to give her more mobillity. She had long brown hair braided in a ponytail that was draped over her shoulder. They were Dusty and Kimika.  
"Oh great." Zaria mumbled.  
"Who are they? I don't remember seeing them before." Ryan remarked.  
"So you're some of Goku's friends." Dusty said smilling. "It's too bad, because now we have to kill you."

-------------------------------------------------  
"Nothing but news reports." Cody said flipping through the channels. He as well as Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Darien and the senshi were gathered around the living room keeping an eye on the television. All that was showing was nothing more than U.N.N news coverage on Shinja city, the millitary baracade around it was flocked with reporters. Even news helicopters were trying to get by but were being "escorted" out of the air by millitary helicopters. "Well at least if something new happens we'll know it."  
"I wonder how Tien and the others are doing, if they've found anymore dragonballs yet." Gohan wondered. Not only were Ryan and Zaria doing some scout work but Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yumi had also left to try to get anymore dragonballs.  
"It might take a while before we hear word from them." Goku said. "They have to keep their levels as low as they can."  
"I feel so helpless sitting here watching and waiting." Serena said. "If only there was something more we could do."  
"Hey if you want to go over there to the ships then you're welcome to it." Cody said.  
"It's not like we really can do anything right now anyways. Attacking the ships head on again would be suicide now that they've got all those reinforcements. We may be strong but we wouldn't last very long." Yamcha said.  
"It's true, we'd be picked up by their scouters on our way there and be intercepted." Goku stated. "Either that or if we did manage to sneak past their defenses we'd still have to raise our levels once we got close enough and we'd end up fighting their whole army at once."  
"It just hurts to know that while we're waiting more innocent people might lose their lives." Rei quietly said.  
"If that does happen, we can always use the dragonballs to restore everything to the way it was." said Goku taking a sip of tea. "I know it hurts us all knowing what's going on and being powerless to do anything. For the time being we just have to focus on a way to beat them before Frieza arrives without fighting them all at once and keeping the dragonballs out of their hands."  
"With them increasing their numbers and staying in one location instead of spreading out makes it almost impossible to make any kind of attack. Whoever's leading them really knows what they're doing." commented Ami.  
"It only leaves us with one option; drawing out their forces somehow and taking them out one at a time." Darien stated.  
"And of course that's always easier said than done. Just how can we lure them out? Just go over there and tell them to follow us?" asked Cody.  
"Maybe." Mina said. Everyone just looked at her. "They're after these right?" she asked poking at the four star ball.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Using the dragonballs to our advantadge." Piccolo said. "Since they're trying to collect them all they'll do anything to get them, we could use that weakness to our advantadge."  
"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Goku said.  
"Yes but first we need to gather more information from Ryan and Zaria. We need to know how many ships and soldiers have landed, how many more powerful teams are there and how much time we have left before this Frieza arrives."  
"Ahem, maybe I can help you with that." a voice said.  
"Who said that?" Serena asked.  
"King Kai!" Goku said recognizing the voice.  
"King Kai?"  
"You mean the cricket thingy that you met?" Lita asked.  
"Where is he?" Rei asked.  
"He's in otherworld talking to us telepathecly." Piccolo said.  
"Ohhhh. So what's that mean?" asked Serena.  
"It means I'm talking to you through your minds!" King Kai shouted. "Sheesh didn't we just go over something like this yesterday?!"  
"Boy he sure is grumpy." Serena mumbled.  
King Kai grumbled. "Anyways. About the information you need I believe I have finally found some answers."  
"It's about time we get some good news for a change." Cody said.  
"Well it's news, but as far as it being good I'm not sure on that."  
"What is it King Kai?" asked Goku.  
"As you know, Frost and Isicle have managed to create a firm foothold at Shinja city. He's greatly reinforced with plenty of ships, troops and weapons. However that's not the worst of it. What appears to be going on is that they're trying to secure their landing zone for Frieza and the rest of his fleet that is still in space. I estimate at least three more waves at the most are still coming."  
"Three more waves?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You mean there's going to be more people like Team C on the planet?"  
"No not neccesarily like Team C, but strong enough."  
"What about the ones here already? What can you tell us about them?" asked Goku.  
"Yes well many of the groups gatherd at Shinja are all relatively weak, for the most part they're mostly just simple foot soldiers. The exceptions of course are the three groups you've already fought against; Team C, the New Ginyu Force and the Assassins. However there is one other group that I...."  
The sudden faint buzzing followed by Ryan's yells stopped everyone in their tracks. Quickly reaching for the communicator Goku sees the blurry vision of Ryan followed by static.  
"Goku......being attacked...........help."  
The rest of the communication went into heavy static and the faint sound of explosions are heard before the screen goes blank.  
"They're in trouble!" Serena said.  
"I bet Ryan did something stupid." Cody said. "This is just great."  
Goku set the communicator down and focused himself before getting to his feet. He could sense two of them, strong but nowhere near as strong as Team C. Still he knew Ryan and Zaria would be in serious trouble if he didn't get there in time. "Piccolo, I need for you to come with me!" Goku said running for the door.  
"Goku wait!" King Kai said trying to stop him. He wanted to tell him about the fourth team that was there, he knew this was a team Goku would want to hear about.  
"I'm sorry King Kai I'll hear the rest when I get back."  
"Wait for me dad!" Gohan yelled getting up.  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but I think it would be better if you stayed behind this time."  
"But dad I can help!"  
"Goku's right, it's better if you stay here, we don't know who's fighting with Ryan and Zaria." Piccolo said with a firm tone. Gohan looked at Piccolo and reluctantly went back to the table.  
"I'll go with you." Cody said getting up. "This gives me a good oppertunity to dog on Ryan some more."  
"What about the rest of us?" added Rei standing up ready to go.  
"Yeah you said you didn't know who Ryan and Zaria are fighting with, it could be those same people we fought yesterday and if that's the case we might all have to go." Lita stated.  
"It's not, whoever is fighting has a much weaker power level than Team C. We'll be fine." Goku said taking one final look back at everyone. Piccolo and Cody were already outside ready to go. "It would be better if the rest of you were to stay here. Now that they know where we are they could use this oppertunity to attack again. I'm counting on all of you to keep this place safe."  
"Dad" Gohan said giving a small pause, "be careful."  
Goku gave a smile and turned to join Piccolo and Cody in the air.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Zaria went flying into a tree and hit the ground with a thud. Kimika appeared behind her and began to stomp away on the girl. Ryan was having no better luck with Dusty. They were fighting and dashing across the ruined city streets trading blows to one another. It was clear that Dusty was gaining the advantage as he dodged Ryan's hits with ease and placed some well aimed ones across his face. Ryan stumbled back and Dusty foolishly charged towards him. Ryan was able to sidestep and delivered a back hand to the back of Dusty's head causing him to sprawl to the ground and giving Ryan the chance to kick away on him. He kept kicking with all his strength stomping away on Dusty's face, chest and stomach while Dusty kept trying to defend himself. Dusty finally managed to grab hold of Ryan's foot and pushed him away. With Ryan stumbling back Dusty once again attacked Ryan and missed with a punch but dodged Ryan's kick. The roundhouse by Ryan missed and Dusty got in some clean rib shots. Ryan rolled to the ground and in a desperate attempt to get clear of Dusty, took to the air.  
"What do you think you're doing up there?" Dusty asked looking at Ryan hover above him.  
'I hope he can't fly' Ryan thought to himself. He was already out of breath and hurting pretty bad. He was hoping he could use the extra time to recover. The last thing he wanted was for Dusty to follow him in the air. Ryan felt his side and winced. 'Damn I'm hurting pretty bad, bastard packs a punch.'  
Dusty kept looking at Ryan in the sky and a huge grin crossed his face. "Don't think just because you're up there means you're safe." He closed his eyes and began to chant. His chants grew more and more intense and his aura began to glow. Slowly it all gathered into his open hands and formed a small ball. Dusty opened his eyes again and saw Ryan's fearful expression. With a yell he threw the ball into the air and Ryan barely had the time to dodge it.  
"If you think you're in the clear yet, you're wrong!" Dusty laughed. Ryan looked behind him and noticed that the ball had stoped and was floating right behind him.  
"Oh shit!" he said and darted across the sky with the ball close behind. He zig-zaged doing his best to outrun the ball but it was no use. The ball made contact and the sky turned red from the explosion that followed. Ryan's body fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground. He was still alive, bloody and bruised, but alive.  
Another explosion tore through the ground as Zaria dove for cover. She rolled on the ground and fliped back to her feet firing a small blast back at Kimika. Kimika mearly jumped out of the way and focused her ki towards her arms. She held them close together and four pink rings of energy began to form. Once they were fully formed they flew out towards Zaria. She dove for a tree and another set of rings flew in her direction destroying it. Kimika began laughing as she watched the surroundings burst out into flames, but her laughter was cut short by a yell from within the flames. Concentrating on the smoke a figure came flying out at full speed. An elbow across the jaw was enough to send the shocked Kimika sliding across the ground. She sat there for a while and rubbed her face, all the while eyeing Zaria who eyed her back. Without warning she rose to her feet and charged the surprised girl. Zaria blocked the first kick, ducked the punch and fliped back from the second kick. She went on the offense herself throwing some punches towards Kimika. Kimika managed to block most of them but a lucky hit caught her. The momentary stun was all Zaria needed and she threw in a punch that landed deep in Kimika's stomach. She groaned feeling the fist make contact and turned her head towards Zaria. She saw her fist rear back and it wasn't long before it made contact across her face. Once again Kimika laid on the ground fed up with the way things were going. Out of the corner of her eye she peered at Zaria back up a bit to catch her breath. Focusing all her energy into her left fist she swung it towards Zaria's direction and fired. Zaria was caught by surprise and was nearly hit but her quick thinking allowed her to live as she ducked and watched the beam fly inches above her head and continue up towards the sky. She turned her gaze back towards Kimika right as she felt a foot hit her across her chest. Stumbling back and trying to regain herself she started to breath heavily as more punches hit her body. Zaria felt immense pain rush all over her, pain in which she never felt before. She fell to the ground with Kimika still punching, now kicking at her. She began to feel her insides crush under the preasure of Kimika's kicks, blood began to seep from her mouth and she caught a glance at her brother fighting with Dusty. He had Ryan on the ground as well and was repeatedly pummling away on his face. Her vision was soon distracted by the sight of Kimika's foot meeting with her face. Now she felt blood pour from her eye, which was no doubt busted open. She thought that this was it, that now it was her turn to die with her brother just like Alex. If it was her fate to die here then she hoped it would come fast. With her one good eye she looked at Kimika who stoped her brutal assault. She had her hand pointed towards her and Zaria closed her eye knowing what was to come next. She waited for it, and the explosion came.......and then there was silence.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"What's going on out there?" asked one of the many alien soldiers who stoped working to glance at the scene of the explosion. The massive explosion startled them from their work and many began grouping together to comment on what was going on.  
"Back to work all of you!" a figure shouted walking around the site. He was closely followed by three others. "It's none of your concern what's going on so get back to work or you'll pay with your lives!"  
He fired off a few shots from the gun he was carrying which got the soldiers back to work.  
"What do you think it is?" asked one of the three figures who was following behind.  
"It's nothing Kari, just some rats that wondered where they weren't suppose to."  
"Rats? You mean those earthlings we've heard so much about Rafell?"  
"Yes Argon. That Commander Cee sent those two amazons to hunt them out. From the stories I heard I thought these great Earth fighters who had defeated the powerful Ginyu Force and even managed to stand up to Frieza would be a force to reckon with. So far since we've been here I haven't even registered a decent powerlevel worth our time. If I had known this rock hole of a planet was going to be this boring I wouldn't have taken the job to come here." the lead figure gave a snort and spat. He as well as the other three were a part of a group of mercinaries that were hired by King Kold himself to come to the planet. These groups of planetary mercinaries came from all sorts of backgrounds and were highly favored by the king. They were also known for being as ruthless as the saiyans.  
"But you gotta admit, the money King Kold paid us was well worth it." Kari said with a grin.  
"Hmph. Being hired mercinaries shouldn't be all about simple things like money. It should be for the thrill, for the challenge, for the excitment of being locked in a life or death struggle. If these earthlings are truly what the stories say they are then this trip will be worth every ounce of money we were paid, and then, then I will show these earthlings what it's like to be touched by the hand of God." he said holding up his hand.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Zaria opened her eye. She was still alive, but how? She thought she was finished for sure. Slowly she moved her head to see Ryan sitting up, alive as well. She continued to gaze across the rubble and saw Kimika and Dusty struggling to get back up.  
'But how? What happened? Who did this?' were some of the thoughts that raced in her head. Then she heard it, that cocky laughter, and she knew who it was. Looking up towards the sky she saw him dressed in his saiyan armor with his hands folded across his chest and laughing. It was Vegeta.  
"Zaria, are you okay?" Ryan uttered crawling towards his sister. He was hurt pretty bad, he was holding on to his ribs and was leaving a small trail of blood from his wounds.  
"Yeah, I'm fine for now." she responded back wiping away the blood on her face with her shirt. She tried to open her injured eye and managed to open it partly. "What's Vegeta doing here?"  
"Hmph. The last thing I wanted was help from him." Ryan grumbled.  
"Yeah, he was the last person I figured would help."  
They both got to their feet and watched as Dusty and Kimika did the same.  
"Who's i he /i ?" Kimika asked looking at Vegeta hover in the sky.  
"He's wearing the same armor as us." Dusty said studying Vegeta, "but I don't remember seeing him with the fleet." Studying him a little more it started to dawn on him just who it could be. He remembered hearing of another saiyan that fought against Frieza on Namek, a saiyan prince who was supposedly on Earth along with Goku, a saiyan prince with immense power. "Wait, it can't be." he mumbled.  
"What is it? You know who he is?"  
"It couldn't be...Vegeta."  
"You mean i that's /i Vegeta?"  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes that's right, I am Vegeta." he said still hovering. He slowly decended to the ground and began to walk towards the two amazons. Kimika and Dusty fearfully backed up to give him room.  
"What is it you want then Vegeta? Did you come here to help your friends?" asked Dusty.  
"Heh, help those two? Don't make me laugh, I came here to fight!"  
"Bastard! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Ryan shouted.  
"So you want to fight? Well then come on!" Dusty said getting into his fighting pose along with Kimika. Both of them knew of Vegeta from stories and they knew they didn't stand much of a chance, but there was nothing they could do, they were not about to run from a fight, especially if it was a challenge. It was their code to stay and fight, no matter if it meant certain death.  
Vegeta began to laugh again. "I don't want to fight weaklings, I want the big game. The one I want to fight is your commander!"  
"What?! You want to fight Commander Cee?!" Kimika said in a shocked voice.  
"That's exactly who I want. Now contact him immediatly!"  
"He's even crazier than I thought." whispered Kimika. "Dusty, what do we do?"  
Dusty paused for a minute. He looked at Vegeta then at Kimika. There was no way the two of them could beat him, but Cee would stand a chance. But what if this was a trap? What if Goku had sent Vegeta to lure him out and once he was here Goku and his friends attacked? He didn't even think Cee could stand up to everyone at once. But then remembering what he heard about Vegeta Vegeta's not one to use teamwork.  
"I'm begining to lose my patience! Call him now or die!"  
"Fine." sighed Dusty.  
He turned on his comunicator and Cee was heard on the other end. "Commander, Vegeta is here."  
"WHAT?!" Cee blurted out from the command center inside Frost's ship. He caught the attention of some of the others.  
"Commander?" Tiffany glanced at him with a concerned look.  
"Yes, he just showed up." Dusty said.  
'What is he doing out there?' Cee thought begining to pace back and forth. "What does he want."  
"He wants to fight you."  
Cee stoped. "He wants to fight me? Foolish, what makes him think he can stand up to me? Something must be up." He began to rub his goatee as he thought. "Wait...tell him I'll fight."  
"Uh, Commander are you sure?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, I have a little surprise for him."  
"Understood." he heard Dusty say before signing off. Pushing the buttons on his communicator he waited until he heard an answer.  
"Turles here."  
"Turles, I have a little proposition for you."


	25. Chapter 24

"What do you think that was?" Yumi asked taking a look behind her. High above the ocean off the coast of Neo Japan Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yumi came to a stop. They had been tracking down one of the dragonballs when a faint feeling caught them all. They didn't know what exactly it was or what was going all, but they did know it couldn't be good.  
"I don't know, it was brief, but I could sense something powerful." Tien said.  
"It felt like it was around the area of Shinja city." Krillin said.  
"That's where Ryan and Zaria are at. You don't think they're in trouble do you?" asked Chiaotzu.  
"I don't know, they were suppose to be keeping their energy down. I can't sense anything else anymore." Krillin said. "It might e something else."  
"Well we know that if something did happen, say like Ryan doing something stupid, someone would've tried getting us with this thing don't you think?" Yumi asked looking at the senshi's communicator in her hand. Serena had given it to her so she could contact the others if they were to get in trouble while looking for the balls.  
"Maybe we should contact them just in case." Chiaotzu said.  
"I don't think we need to do that Chiaotzu." Krillin said. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I can't sense anything going on so I wouldn't worry about it. Besides Yumi's right, if something did happen Goku said he'd contact us. Goku's a super saiyan after all, it's really not like he can't take care of himself or help any of the others out if something were to happen. We need to focus our attention on the dragonballs, if something serious is going down then I'm sure they'll contact us."  
"Yeah you're right." added Tien. "They'll be fine."  
The four of them decided to continue on their quest.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Sir we got a report of an explosion of some kind at the enemy base camp!" reported a soldier running up to Commander Yamane. The old commander glanced his attention from the maps he was looking at on his table up to the soldier. Yamane was the man in charge of the millitary baracade around Shinja city to quarantine the alien invaders and keep the reporters and any other interferranceout.  
"An explosion?" he asked shifting his glasses on his face.  
"Yes sir. Reconnaissance has reported an explosion within the ruins of the city. They think something is going on in there, but they haven't reported seeing any groups attacking the base camp."  
"I have heard no reports from Tetsuo about any raids." The commander scratched his chin and eased back in his chair. "He and Ogato aren't scheduled to be here until evening."  
"Yes sir reconnaissance is a little confused about this to. They're awaiting the order to procede further in to find out what's going on."  
"Hmm, very well. If those aliens are in fact up to something we need to keep them contained inside this circle until Tetsuo and Ogato's units arrive. Tonight we'll launch our final attack on all sides now that we have them surrounded, we can't afford to have anything go wrong until then."  
"Yes sir." the soldier replied.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"I'm waiting, where is he?!" Vegeta growled.  
"He said he was coming." answered Dusty.  
"Well if he's not here in one minute I'm killing you both."  
Dusty glared at the saiyan.  
"So what are we going to do Ryan?" Zaria asked. The both of them were hiding beside some rubble trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Absolutely nothing. I ain't about to help out Vegeta in the least bit." stated Ryan. "But then, I'm not going to let them kill him either. That's for us to do."  
Zaria sighed. Even though she didn't like Vegeta just as much as her brother she still didn't like the fact the he would be fighting Dusty and Kimika on his own. She knew he was strong but she still didn't know just exactly how strong their competition really was. After hearing from Piccolo that Cee could raise and lower his power just like they could Zaria was pretty paranoid about everything now. What if Dusty and Kimika could do the same?  
"Maybe Goku will be able to do something when he gets here." she said. "If their commander's on his way over here we're going to need all the help we can get." Vegeta impatiently waited tapping his foot on the ground. If anything he hated more in the world it was waiting. "Argh that does it! I've waited long enough! If he's not coming to me then I'll go to him."  
"Before you go to anyone you'll have to deal with me!"  
The voice caught everyone offguard, even Ryan and Zaria. They had all been so fixated with Vegeta's impatience that they didn't even sense the presence of anyone showing up. Looking up they could makeout four outlines in the sun.  
"Is that Goku and the others?" Ryan asked trying to get a good look. He could recognize a familier hair style from the lead figure.  
"His voice, sounds different." Zaria said. "Who's with him?"  
"Is that Team C?" asked Dusty.  
Kimika's scouter blipped. "No, that's someone else."  
"Who's there!" Vegeta yelled shielding his eyes so he could see.  
"Why Vegeta, I'm shocked that you forgot me."  
Vegeta's eyes widened. That voice, something about that voice, something that reminded him of his past. He concentrated hard on the figure as it started to decend along with the others, and as they all came into view Vegeta gasped.  
"It can't be." he muttered, "Turles. You're suposed to be dead."  
Turles's feet touched the ground. With his arms folded across his chest he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Vegeta in front of him. Vegeta could feel himself back up. He was too confused at the moment, how could Turles, a saiyan, still be alive let alone three others? From what he remembered hearing the whole planet Vegeta was destroyed along with every saiyan in existence save four; himself, Nappa, Raditz and Goku.  
"Get back to the ship." Turles said to Dusty and Kimika. "I plan to finish things here with Vegeta."  
"How can this be?" Vegeta muttered again. "Tell me, how can there be more saiyans? Only four of us survived!"  
"Saiyans?" Ryan said. "Those guys are saiyans?"  
"I thought only Goku and Vegeta were the only saiyans left alive." Zaria said.  
"More bloodthirsty monsters. If Vegeta being here wasn't bad enough now there's more like him. He'll probally team up with them and go on a killing spree again. I knew he couldn't be trusted from the start."  
"Wait, look how he's reacting. I don't think they're his friends."  
Turles chuckled. "Poor poor Vegeta. Just as slow as ever I see. Tell me, did you honestly think that out of a whole planet, out of our whole entire race, that only four of us survived? Tsk tsk, there are at least 132 of us still alive and well."  
"But how? How is that possible?"  
"Now now Vegeta think about it. When Vegeta was destroyed only a handful of saiyans managed to avoid death, and the reason being was that they, along with myself, were all out on missions on other planets. One by one we returned to the place where Vegeta once was only to find nothing. It was then the survivors were forced to stay on Planet #23 until a full count was made. While you, Nappa and Raditz were continuing working for Frieza, the surving saiyans built a new home, a new planet Vegeta founded by Paragus, and now I am their Emperor!"  
"What!?"  
"That's right Vegeta. It gets even better, you're now regarded as a traitor to the saiyans. You betrayed us and left to live on this planet. Well now it's time to pay, now it's time to bow to your new ruler."  
"NEVER! You the new emperor? You expect me to believe that? I and I alone am the true prince of all saiyans. I bow to no one, especially not to a third class warrior like yourself!"  
"Oh Vegeta, that was all in the past. Back then you use to be the one with all the power, all the strength. You don't know how many times I trained get my power to reach yours but everytime I thought I was there you'd send me back down. It should've been my destiny to rule our race and this universe, not yours. I should've been the supreme ruler of all! Heh, but who would've thought my luck would change all because of Frieza. Now things are different, now I'm the one with all the power as it should have been. Now it's my time to grasp my destiny of glory. Now it's my time to make you suffer for all those years." Vegeta scowled and glared at Turles, who returned the stare. Vegeta still couldn't believe the news he just recieved. All this time he truly believed that he, Nappa, Raditz and Goku were the only survivors, but to find out there were 132 others? Then there was what Turles said, he being the new emperor. Vegeta couldn't believe that for a minute. From what he recalled Turles was nothing, just another third class weakling. If he was considered the new ruler then surely all the other saiyans must be even weaker then he. If Vegeta was once again destined to fight Turles then so be it. He would finally put him in his place once and for all and end this childhood grudge. Hearing the beeping of the scouters Turles and the others knew they had company coming.  
"Three incoming." Almez stated.  
"I see them." Turles said watching the figures close in on them from the distance.  
"Goku's here." Zaria said watching him and Piccolo and Cody arrive and decend next to Vegeta.  
"More visitors." mumbled Dusty. Even though Turles had told them to return to the ships they still stuck around to keep watch. Besides they would only take orders from Cee. "It looks like the same ones from yesterday."  
"But who's he?" Kimika asked looking at Goku. "I don't remember seeing him."  
"I don't know. I'll notify the commander about this."  
"What are you doing here Kakarott. I don't need your help and I don't recall asking for it!" scowled Vegeta.  
"Kakarott? That's a saiyan name." Turles remarked with surprise in his voice.  
"Another saiyan on this planet?" remarked Bendora. "But he looks nothing like us."  
"He looks like a freak if you ask me." commented Almez.  
"Hey wait, you don't think...can it be, can i he /i be the one?" asked Cabal.  
"Yes, son of Bardock and brother of Raditz. So you must be the saiyan that defeated Frieza on Namek." Turles said. He as well as the other saiyans had heard rumors of the battle of Namek and how it was a saiyan that beat Frieza for the first time. The rumors also said that this particular saiyan was living on Earth and was said to not have a tail. But the saiyan's name they heard of was Goku, not Kakarott. Even so the person in front of them fit the description perfectly. "It must run in your family to rebel. We heard stories how Frieza began to fear saiyans for their strength and how Bardock was one of the first to rebel against him followed by of course the late King Vegeta. Now it seems that his son has tried to accomplish what his father could not. So tell me, are you who we think you are? Are you Goku?"  
"I am." Goku answered. "And who are you? How do you know about the saiyans and me?" Turles laughed and stared at Goku. "So you're the famous Goku everyone's heard so much about. But why are you using that name? You shouldn't disgrace your saiyan heritage like that. But to answer your question, I know about the saiyans, because I'm one as well."  
"So they really are saiyans after all?" Cody blurted out. "No way."  
"This is crazy. How can there be more?" Piccolo said.  
"So, it turns out there were more survivors." Goku said. "But tell me, what are you doing still working for Frieza? Don't you know what he did to your people?"  
"To our people, and yes we all know. We continue working for him and the Empire waiting for our time to come, when the last remaining saiyans can rise up and kill Frieza once and for all and claim our rightful spot as the supreme power in the universe. Then all that was once his, will become ours. So, Kakarott, what business do you have here? Do you wish to reclaim your honor as a saiyan and fight along side us or are you a deserter and a no good traitor like Vegeta?" Vegeta grolwed and clentched his fists.  
"My business here is to help our friends. So stop what you're doing and leave!" Goku shouted.  
"Is that so? How disappointing. That's very herioc of you to tell us that, but I'm afraid we can't leave just yet, I myself have rather important business with the once prince Vegeta. However, if you would rather force us to leave then by all means do so. It would be nice to see if the stories about you are true. I had also heard that you had somehow managed to become the legendary super saiyan, but by looking at you I find that difficult to believe. I guess even some of the stories may have been just a little exaggerated." Goku remained motionless. Having to fight other saiyans was something he didn't expect he was going to have to do, but now it looked like he would have no choice.  
"We're with you Goku." Cody whispered from behind.  
"Find Ryan and Zaria and take them back to the house." Goku whispered back. "I'll deal with things here."  
Cody nodded and began to walk off to the side not taking his eyes off the saiyans. He spotted Ryan and Zaria behind some debrie and ran towards them. Turles followed him with his eyes and gave his head a slight nod and instantly Cabal was standing in front of Cody.  
"Oh crap!" Cody yelled out jumping away from Cabal.  
"Hey wait!" Goku yelled, but already Bendora and Almez were on top of him and Piccolo. Vegeta was the only one left and he stood his ground in front of Turles.  
"Well Vegeta, are you just going to stand there?"  
"Of course not." Vegeta said smiling back.  
-------------------------  
"Goku's there to?" Cee asked.  
"Yes he showed up with two others." Dusty said. He was informing Cee of what was going on through their communicators. "The green guy and another human came with him to rescue their two friends. Right now they're currently fighting with Turles's unit."  
"I see. Keep me updated on what goes on. If I'm right about Goku then Turles won't stand much of a chance for long, even if he does use that little trick of his."  
"Yes Commander. Kimika and I will stay by our posts." Dusty said signing out. Cee walked out the entrance of the ship and floated above to the roof of Frost's ship. He found himself a good spot and tried to focus on the area his comrades were at. It wasn't hard to find it when a few explosions lit up the background.  
"So you've returned." Cee mumbled to himself sensing Goku's level. "And you're supressing your power again. What is your true level Goku? You've kept it low enough that if I wanted to I could kill you without a problem yet you can get it high enough to excede the Assassin's weapons. What secret are you hiding from me? What is it that you refuse to let anyone know, even your own teammates?"  
-------------------------  
"I could use some help here!" Cody shouted to Ryan and Zaria. He was really out of his league fighting Cabal all by himself. All he could do was run to avoid the hits and energy blasts.  
"Come on sis, time for us to go back to work!" Ryan shouted as he leaped from the hiding place and charged towards Cabal. "I'm not going to let Cody have all the credit for fighting one of those monsters!" Zaria sighed and followed him. With all three teaming up they thought it would be a little easier to fight but they were mistaken. Cabal was able to dodge and deflect their attacks with ease.  
"Oh man, we're in trouble ain't we?" Cody asked looking at Cabal laugh.  
"Damn right you're all in trouble. You're fighting a saiyan, and a strong one at that." he checked his scouter and begain to laugh uncontrolably at the powerlevels. "Your levels are at 19,000, 15,000 and 13,000! I can't believe you're even trying to fight me! I'm well around 1,000,000, so you have no chance."  
"We'll see about that, I'm not about to bow down to a killer like you no matter how strong you are!" Ryan shouted giving another charge.  
"Ryan!" Zaria shouted out trying to stop her brother's charge.  
"Man this just hasn't been my week." Cody mumbled to himself.  
  
"You fight well for a green guy!" Bedora shouted to Piccolo, the both of them were fighting above the ground.  
"I'd say it's a pretty even match-up." responded Piccolo with a grin.  
"Heh, well that compliment will get you nowhere!" Bendora shouted. He charged Piccolo and they began to exchange hits with one another while soaring through the sky. Piccolo went on the defensive while Bendora went all out trying to knock the Namek out of the air.  
'This guy is strong, but not that strong.' Piccolo thought to himself blocking and dodging more hits. He gave a little smile at Bendora and disappeared as Bendora swung. The saiyan looked around in confusion and then looked up to see the shadow of Piccolo come crashing down on him with an elbow to the head. Bendora yelled as he fell to the ground and Piccolo took the oppertunity and fired several small energy blasts at his foe. Bendora was not that easy to get rid of and he blasted through the smoke on a collision course for the Namek.

"This fight is pointless, just leave!" shouted Goku.  
"You expect us to leave just because you say so?! We've got big plans for the Earth so we intend to stay! If you ask me you're no super saiyan, you don't even have a tail. You don't have what it takes to become a super saiyan like Master Turles. I'll show you what a true saiyan can do!" Almez shouted back. He assaulted Goku with a series of punches and kicks, but Goku was easily able to dodge them all. Almez continued his onslaught but never laid a hand on Goku.  
"Quit mocking me and fight!" he shouted charging once again.  
"I told you there's no meaning to this fight!"  
"Shut up!"  
Almez blasted a energy wave at Goku and chuckled as he watched it hit.  
"What the hell?!" Within the smoke he could see Goku with his feet still firmly on the ground staring back at him. "Heh, you're no super saiyan but you're still a saiyan that's for damn sure. You're a freak of a saiyan, but you're still a saiyan." Almez commented.  
  
"You really think you can beat the emperor of all the saiyans?!" Turles continued to yell out. "You're nothing but a traitor and a freak to our race. What kind of a saiyan calls himself a "prince" and lives here on some pitiful planet? To make it worse you still call yourself a saiyan even though you lost your tail!"  
"And who are you to call yourself "emperor", you're not even of royal blood! You're nothing but a low-class warrior!"  
"That maybe be, but like I said all that was in the past. I have far greater powers now than you could ever imagine. I have claimed the right to be the emperor of all!" and with that Turles struck Vegeta in the face sending him crashing to the ground below. He then followed up by flying down and tackling Vegeta. Once he had him on the ground he began to pummel away on his face. Vegeta winced as hit after hit rocked his head left and right. He managed to roll Turles off of him and he got back to his feet and jumped to the air for cover.  
"What's the matter Vegeta, you running already?"  
"I'd never run from someone as pathetic as you!" Vegeta shouted back glaring at Turles. But in the back of his mind he new different. 'Something's different with him, he's more powerful than he used to be.'  
"Quit your day dreaming and fight!" Turles yelled out firing a blast at Vegeta. He dodged it and Turles appeared behind him. Vegeta desperatly tried to block all the hits Turles threw at him but he couldn't. A swift uppercut sent him realing back and the kick to his gut sent him crashing into a nearby pile of debrie. Turles followed up with several small energy blasts that desentigrated the debrie into pebbles.  
"Bow, bow to your emperor!" Turles shouted out as he kept firing away on the helpless Vegeta. Vegeta blasted through the hellfire and shot straight up into the sky with Turles close on his heels. Waiting for Turles to get close enough Vegeta turned around and fired an energy wave at him. It missed, but Vegeta's punch didn't. The two of them fought it out in the air and this time it seemed that Vegeta had the advantage.  
"That's enough of this shit!" roared out Turles landing a blow across Vegeta's cheek. Fiercly he pummled Vegeta with more hits and gut shots. Vegeta just groaned feeling blow after blow take it's affect on his body. Grabbing his head in his hands Turles bashed Vegeta's face with his knees and with one last devestating hammer blow Vegeta went soaring to the ground and landed in a crumpled heap. He laid there for a while trying to pick himself up with Turles laughing from his position high in the sky. As he regained his ground he looked up at Turles and he felt something running down his face. He wiped it off with his white gloves and the stain was obvious, he was bleeding from the side of his head. Strangely enough the saiyan prince grined with pleasure at the sight of his own blood and gave a small chuckle to himself.  
"Okay, now I'm pissed."  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Commander Yamane! We've recieved full reports and reconnaissence has confirmed there is a small battle going on within Shinja city."  
Another explosion rang out in the distance catching the attention of most the japanese soldiers who had surrounded the city.  
"Yes I can see there's something going on in there." Yamane responded. "But the question is what?"  
"They can't quite confirm who's doing the fighting but they can confirm a small group of less than fifteen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Commander sir they think it's the same people, the same one's from yesterday." the officer said lowering his voice.  
Commander Yamane frowned just as another explosion shook the ground. He was begining to get tired of hearing the stories of these so-called "super soldiers" that fought against the aliens on yesterday's news reports. In fact most the government and millitary was fed up with it. It was all the reporters talked about, who these mysterious people were and how they were connected with the japanese millitary. Yamane of course didn't believe people could do such things and refused to speak of them.  
"Are you telling me you believe that those "people" are in this city right now?" he asked.  
"Uh, well Commander sir, it's what the reports say." the soldier said nervously. "They could be mistaken."  
Yamane gave a glare. "I could care less who's doing the fighting just as long as those aliens stay within this barracade. We have strict orders not to let them through until the other units arrive. For now issue the standby alert just in case," he stated. "and somebody do something about those damned reporters! Get them back behind the barracade!"  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Wow that one was a big one." Yumi said. She was standing near the entrance to a cave with Krillin. They had finally tracked down a dragonball and at the moment Tien and Chiaotzu were inside retrieving it. She could sense another explosion in the area of Shinja city. "We're not even in Neo Japan anymore and I could still feel that one."  
"This isn't good, something just isn't right." Krillin said. "Why is Vegeta over there? And who are he and the others fighting?" With everything that was unfolding at the alien ships he and Yumi were starting to get worried. At first they could sense a small disturbance in the Shinja area but now it seemed like a small war was going on.  
"We're back." Tien announced approaching the entrance of the cave with Chiaotzu. In his hand was a dragonball. "It took most the morning but at least we finally got one."  
"The seven star ball. Add that with the two and four star and that gives us three." Yumi said. "Not bad, and those other guys haven't even noticed we're looking for them to."  
"It's too early to say anything just yet Yumi." said Krillin. "Besides I'm more worried on what's going on with Ryan and Zaria over in Shinja city."  
"Yeah we could feel it to." Tien added. "Cody, Piccolo and I think even Goku's there."  
"Could you figure out who they're fighting?" asked Chiaotzu.  
Krillin shoock his head no. "Whoever they're fighting sure feels strong enough." he paused, "That does it, I'm going to contact the others and see what's going on." he said reaching for the communicator. He turned it on and waited.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"What do you suppose is going on?" Gohan asked. He had stepped outside with Yamcha leaving the senshi inside. They could feel something big happening just like the others and went outside to try to concentrate on things a little better.  
"I'm not sure kid. Goku and the others are deffinately fighting, and it feels like Vegeta is with them to."  
"What I can't figure out is who they're fighting with. It doesn't feel as strong as Team C but then it's stronger than those other guys we fought at Shinja city yesterday and last night."  
"I can't tell either. I wouldn't worry about it that much though, not if your dad is there. If things get too hectic he could always use the solar flare technique to get the others out of there."  
"Yeah I know."  
The front door opened up and Darien walked out holding the communicator in his hand. "It's Krillin. He wants to talk to you."  
Yamcha looked at him then reached for the device. "What is it? You guys in trouble?"  
"No we just want to know what's going on. We can sense something happening at the ships, like a battle. Is everything okay over there?" Krillin asked.  
"Something happened with Ryan and Zaria, they were attacked by someone, we really don't know who. So Goku, Piccolo and Cody went to check it out. As far as we can tell everyone seems to be alright, but..."  
"It's that powerlevel isn't it? Who could it be?"  
"That's what we don't know."  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" Cody yelled zooming as fast as he could through the sky trying to outrun Cabal's energy blasts. They filled the sky turning it a dark yellow. He kept speeding across the sky for his life but the blasts were gaining on him.  
"Leave him alone!" Zaria shouted appearing out of nowhere and nailing Cabal with a point blank energy blast. The attempt to save Cody worked, but not in the way Zaria hoped for.  
"What the hell was that?!" Cabal asked wipping himself off. He grined at Zaria and punched her down. Cody and Ryan flew down to help her but Cabal easily punched them away.  
"Ow, what are we gonna do against him? We can't hit him." Cody complained as he and the other two huddled together watching Cabal get ready for their next attack.  
"If we can't hit him then let's not hit him." Zaria advised.  
"Not hit him? You mean just let him go? Are you crazy?" Ryan said.  
"I don't get it." commented Cody.  
"Remember what Goku taught us a few days ago?"  
"You mean the after image technique?" asked Cody.  
"Right. Let's use that technique against him."  
"You think he'll fall for it? We're still not that good at doing it?"  
"Ah he's big and stupid, he'll have to fall for it." Ryan said. "Let's go for it!" Ryan shouted leading the charge. "Time to take down one saiyan!"  
Cabal watched them run towards him and chuckled to himself. "Attacking me head-on? you must really want to die!"  
Ryan attacked first and swiftly. His punches and kicks easily flew through the air with the greatest of ease and Cabal was able to dodge them all. With Ryan's attack exhuasted it was Cabal's turn to attack. He grined and swung his fist straight at Ryan's head.  
"What the..."  
He muttered some more to himself as he stood there looking at his fist. He thought he hit him dead on, in fact he was sure he hit him, he knew he hit him! But he just remained standing there, his fist had gone straight through Ryan's head, but there was no blood and all Cabal felt was air around him. To make it worse Ryan was grining at him, grining with a fist through his head. Cabal tried to grasp what just happened and kept concentrating on Ryan when he noticed something, Ryan was fading. As Ryan slowly faded away it hit him, it was an image. Cabal quickly turned around as Ryan poped out of nowhere and caught him across the face with a clean punch. Cabal growled some more and struck at Ryan once again but the only thing he hit was another image.  
"Behind you!"  
He turned around and was rocked by a kick delievered by Zaria. He immediatly tried a counter attack but hit her after image to. Cody attacked him from behind and Cabal tried hitting him but all he got was yet another image. Repeatedly they struck him from all sides and everytime he tried to attack them all he was able to hit was their after images. Attack after attack Cabal was starting to lose it and became furious, yelling and growling everytime he missed. They continued their hit and run tactic until they felt it was time to deliever a serious attack. Leaving three images in front of the saiyan they appeared behind him and began to charge all their energy up into one giant blast. Now aware of what was going on behind him Cabal turned and was greeted by a energy wave at point blank range. He yelled out as he was engulfed by it and the wave carried him back several feet before exploding.  
  
Piccolo and Bendora exchanged blows with one another trading blast for blast and dodging back and forth. They were amazingly even in strength and countered each others' moves with prescision.  
"You think you have what it takes to stand up against a saiyan?!" Bendora boasted taking a break from the action to catch his breath. Piccolo just grined at him which seemed to piss off Bendora even more. Giving out a war cry he charged the Namek. Piccolo grabed the punch aimed for his head and countered with a fist to Bendora's chin. A kick to the head, three rib shots and a uppercut and Bendora was down.  
"You're gonna pay for that." he mumbled getting to his feet.  
"I'd like to see you make me."  
"Heh, alright."  
Bendora charged again and this time caught Piccolo off gaurd. Now Bendora was in charge and was beating on Piccolo with a deadly series of hits. Piccolo managed to fly to the air and Bendora chased after him. They continued their fight in the air and Piccolo blocked a knee and a punch and barely avoided a kick. He struck back with some punches and Bendora defended himself. Grabing Bendora's arm, Piccolo swung him around and threw him to the ground. Charging up a energy ball he threw it along with Bendora causing a massive explosion. Piccolo wasn't surprised to see Bendora fly out from the smoke in the opposite direction and he began to give chase.  
'Good, he's falling into my trap.' Bendora thought to himself watching Piccolo follow him from the corner of his eye. Making sure his hands were out of sight, he began to form a small orb of energy. Piccolo inched his way closer and when he was close enough Bendora turned around and fired several shots at him. Piccolo dodged as many as he could but they were coming too fast. He fell to the ground were Bendora was waiting.  
"I told you I was gonna make you pay." he said cracking his knuckles and slowly walking towards the fallen Namek.  
  
Almez wasn't having much luck with Goku, it was like fighting a ghost. Everytime he attempted a hit it would seem as if it went right through him. He remained hovering in the air watching Goku from the ground, sweat driped off his face as he continued to think to himself.  
'Look at him, like a cocky little rooster. He's just standing there waiting for my next move. I can't even get a reading on him.' He thought checking his scouter. 'It's time to show him who he's messing with.' Almez quickly fired an energy wave towards Goku and it hit without Goku even moving. Almez flew down into the smoke and searched for him but found nothing. A sudden yell from behind made him look and the next thing he knew he was caught across the face by a flying kick. The force of the kick sent Almez flying through the smoke and skidding on the ground.  
"I told you this fight is meaningless." Goku reminded. Almez picked himself up and rubed his sore jaw. He scowled at Goku and clenched his hands into fists. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he screamed out and charged. Goku powered up and instantly Almez's scouter went off. "Wha..?! 5,000,000!?" He tried to stop himself from charging so he could get out of Goku's way but he was too slow. The impact of Goku's fist in his stomach sent searing pain shooting through his entire body. Almez gave a loud groan and reached for his stomach. He desperatly tried to gasp for air and collasped at Goku's feet.  
"Pointless." Goku mumbled. 


	26. Chapter 25

"I see we have guests again." Frost quietly said walking towards the window in his chambers. As always Isicle was by his side.  
"They're saying it's Goku." replied one of the mercinaries that was outside earlier. He was the same one that was with Kari, Rafell and Argon. He was standing behind the two running his hands through his white hair. "And he's not alone."  
"Oh?" Frost simply remarked.  
"There's five others with him, and get this, Vegeta is one of them."  
"Well well, the saiyan prince decides to show himself." Isicle said grinning. "I heard he was hiding somewhere on this planet."  
"Is Cee taking care of this intrusion?" asked Frost.  
"No. He had sent for two amazons to go out there and then when Vegeta showed he sent Turles and the other monkeys after them."  
"I see. Send a monkey to catch a monkey. What of the dragonballs? Have they all been aquired yet?"  
"It's been a while since anything's been heard from the New Ginyu Force. Their progress has been rather slow, they say it's because their radars have a limited range so they can only cover so much at a time."  
"Hmph. Excuses." The room faintly lit up and dimed again. "Frieza is still some distance away and the second wave is due to land in a few days. We still have much work ahead of us in converting this planet into a base. I'm rather disappointed in the progress so far. How hard can it be to find seven balls and locate and kill those pesky earth fighters?"  
"You know, I heard that Goku's location has already been found, and with him was a dragonball. It seemed that Commander Cee arranged a little night mission for the assassins."  
Frost remained quiet. He had heard nothing of this. "And why was this not brought to my attention sooner?" he finally said still remaining still.  
"It appears that our dear Commander Cee has a few plans up his sleeve that he's not sharing with anyone. I believe he plans on waiting for Goku to collect the balls and then take them from him. Interesting isn't it? I wonder who he'll give them to."  
"Are you saying he intends to defy us?" asked Isicle. "He should know better."  
"I'm just saying be on guard."  
"Mind your tongue. Remember who you're talking to." warned Frost.  
"Yes of course. My apologies."  
"Cee. I may just relieve him of his command over this operation. He's a very cunning soldier, almost too cunning. I have always had my suspecions about him since Burn destroyed his planet. Let us watch what will happen and if he shows his true intentions then I'll let you handle him and any who follow. How's that for the challenge you desire?" Frost asked looking back at the shadowed figure. The figure grinned at the thought.  
"Fighting with Cee. Yes yes that does sound rather exciting indeed. I've heard much about his abillities that now I hope he does end up to be a traitor. Heh, and if he is, then I will show him why I am called God."  
-------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta and Turles continued to fight it out with each other but at the moment it seemed like an even fight between the two.  
"Come on Vegeta, I would have expected you to be better than this! You're no better than when you were a kid back on Vegeta."  
"And you're one to talk, as I recall you were the one always losing your battles."  
"Like I said Vegeta, that was years ago, things change over time. And I'll show you how!" Turles quickly powered up and charged the shocked Vegeta. A crushing blow to the jaw rocked Vegeta's head to the side. It was amazing how much Turles improved over the years. His hits found their mark and came quite fast. Try as he might Vegeta couldn't block or dodge them all. Turles kept on grining as he pummeled away, unaware that Vegeta was hiding one of his hands behind his back. At the right moment he threw his hand right in the face of Turles and released his energy wave. Turles froze and the white blast surrounded him pushing him back allowing Vegeta enough time to recover.  
"Not too bad Vegeta, but not good enough to kill me." mocked Turles through the smoke.  
"Who said I was trying to kill you just then? I plan to take my time with you."  
"HA! Take your time? Is that why I'm the one beating you around? Please Vegeta, you couldn't kill me even if I let you."  
Vegeta growled out and raced for the cocky Turles. Turles jumped to the air to avoid Vegeta's punch and Vegeta followed him. They fly across the sky with Vegeta throwing energy blasts at him. Closer and closer he came to Turles and when it seemed he was right on top of him Turles turned around and smiled. Vegeta stoped to see him disappear.  
"Quit playing games with me!" he roared out.  
"I'm over here Vegeta!" Turles called out from another location across the sky. Vegeta darted off after him and chased him some more until he disappeared again. Over and over Turles called out and Vegeta chased, and everytime he almost caught him Turles would just disappear to another location and things would just begin all over again.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!" Vegeta yelled out, obviously pissed. He began firing energy beams in every direction. Turles would just dodge back and forth watching the beams fly by.  
'Perfect, he's using up his energy little by little. Soon it'll be time to finish our little game.' Turles thought dodging a beam. As the beams crashed into the ground below not only was Turles dodging them but so were the others.  
"He's gonna kill us all if he doesn't watch out!" Cody shouted running from an explosion.  
"You think he really cares?!" Ryan shouted back. Vegeta kept blasting away at everything in sight until he finally calmed down. Breathing hard he wiped the sweat from his forehead and began to laugh.  
"You're right Vegeta, enough games."  
Vegeta froze. Behind him was Turles grining like there was no tomorow. Vegeta gritted his teeth at the sound of his voice. How could it be that Turles improved so much over these years? Were the other survivng saiyans as powerful as him? What foolish things for him to think of. He was Vegeta, prince and ruler of all the saiyans. He would not let himself be humiliated by a lower level warrior. Clenching his fist he turned around to face Turles.  
"Goodbye prince." Turles whispered in his ear when he dodged Vegeta's punch. Lifting his hands above his head he came down with a hammerblow that knocked Vegeta to the ground.  
"NOW THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO BOW TO YOUR EMPEROR!" Turles shouted putting his hands together. He formed a ring of energy and when it was charged up enough he threw it down on Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even attempt to move from it's path, he just laid there, waiting. The blast ripped through the ground tearing up the surrounding ruins and sending debrie flying across the ground. Everyone below both good and bad tried to find some kind of cover. Weathering out the explosion Goku got up and rushed to Vegeta's aid. Vegeta was hurt badly, but he was still alive.  
"Damn, I guess I held back." Turles muttered watching Goku tend to Vegeta.  
"Vegeta hold on, I'll take you back to give you a senzu bean, just hold on!"  
"You're not going anywhere!" Almez shouted landing in front of Goku. Bendora and Cabal joined him. "I still have to pay you back for that hit."  
Piccolo, Ryan, Zaria and Cody landed next to Goku to back him up.  
"We're leaving this place, now!" Goku shouted holding the crippled Vegeta in his arms.  
"THE ONLY PLACE YOU'RE GOING IS HELL!"  
Turles threw another energy ring at the group and they nearly cleared the blast.  
"There's no way they're going to let us go now!" Cody shouted through all the smoke.  
"Good! I'm not done fighting these jerk-offs yet!" Ryan said.  
"Oh geez will you listen to yourself?! Just drop it!"  
"The only way we're leaving is if we distract them somehow." Zaria said. "But how?"  
"Leave?! Did you see what we did to that saiyan? We were able to put a hurting on him so why stop now?" said Ryan.  
"We may have hit him but look at him, does he look hurt?" asked Cody. "We gotta go and we gotta go NOW!"  
Ryan just snorted.  
"I got an idea." Goku said breaking up the argument. "Piccolo, you take Vegeta and when I give the signal you and the others leave, got it?"  
"Right."  
"Wait come on! We can beat these guys!" Ryan pleaded.  
"Yes we can beat them but we can't beat them now. We need to be at full strength and you, Zaria and Vegeta are already hurt. Get back to the house and get healed and then next time we'll take care of things." Goku said. He handed over Vegeta right as another explosion tore through the ground forcing them to dive for cover.  
"Ok, go now!" Goku shouted through the smoke and debrie. Piccolo and the others took to the skies and jetted off leaving the saiyans and Goku behind.  
"They're getting away! AFTER THEM!" Turles shouted. The saiyans started to pursue but Goku cut them off in mid-air.  
"Hey, the freak stayed behind." Almez said staring at Goku. "I guess he stayed to die."  
"Kakarott, you don't expect to take us all on do you?" Turles asked.  
"No. I don't." Giving a small smile of satisfaction, Goku placed his hands near his head. "I don't intend to take you all on because this battle ends now. SOLAR FLARE!"  
An intense flash of bright light lit up the sky. The saiyans screamed out shielding their eyes from the unexpected attack leaving Goku to make his quick escape. At the ships Cee as well as many other alien soldiers saw the white hot flash. In an instant Cee could feel an incredable pain unlike anything shoot through his eyes. He cried out throwing his hands to his face trying to shield them but it didn't do any good. He could feel the burning sensation fading everything to white. He stumbled around trying to regain his sight but he was blind. Everytime he tried to open his eyes all he saw was white, and that burning sensation that lingered. It wasn't long until some of the other alien soldiers ran out to see what happened and soon Tiffany poped out of the hatch on the roof and saw Cee kneeling and rubbing his eyes.  
"Commander! What happened?! What's wrong?!"  
"My eyes, I can't see." Cee answered.  
"Who did this to you?" she cried out kneeling by Cee's side.  
"There was a bright flash of light from the direction where Turles and....." Cee paused and tried to see, but all he could do was wince. "Kimika and Dusty! They're still over there!"  
"Don't worry Commander, I'll go check on them." Tiffany said taking off in the direction where the battle had taken place. Flying over the landing grounds she could see all the others below on the ground crawling and blindly waving their arms around. When she arrived to where Kimika and Dusty were she found everyone trying to regain their sight back. She spotted Kimika and Dusty and flew down to help them.  
"You guys alright? What happened here?"  
"Goku, he used some kind of attack to blind us." Kimika said blinking rapidly.  
"Goku? Where is he?"  
"He and his friends took off." answered Dusty.  
Tiffany turned on her scouter and heard a voice on the other end. "Rosh, get the others over here immediatly. I'm going after Goku!"  
"What?! Tiffany don't go after him alone! Wait for..." but she signed off before he could finish.  
"You guys wait here and my brothers will be here shortly."  
"Tiffany, you can't go alone." scolded Dusty, but she was already in the air. Kimika and Dusty slowly regained their vision back and watched her disappear after Goku and the others.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
11:00 a.m  
  
"Get the medics over here! Move move!"  
All over the japanese base camps surrounding the city hundreds of soldiers were stumbling around trying to regain their vision back. The solar flare attack not only effected all those at Frost's ships but also the millitary and standbyers on the outskirts of the city.  
"How are they?" Yamane asked walking around checking on his men.  
"They all just appear to be blind sir." responded a medic. "Whatever that flash was it just effected their eyesight."  
"Is it perminant?"  
"I'm sorry commander I can't say for sure yet. We're treating as many as we can, only time will tell how serious their injuries are."  
"Time. That's something we don't have. We need these men seeing again by evening or else our attack won't work."  
"Yes sir. We'll do our best to get them seeing again Commander sir."  
The medic turned around to continue his work and Yamane continued to walk around. He had no idea what was going on now. All those explosions within the city, the bright flash of light and now almost all his men were blind. It was clear that something was going on with the aliens, he just didn't know what. None of the radars picked up any air raids and none of the other outposts reported any convoys passing through. The only leads he had were from the reconaissance team he had sent inside to watch the ships. All the reports led to the conclusion that whoever those people were that fought with the aliens yesterday were back today. So-called super soldiers. No one knew who they were or where they came from, not even the Alliance knew. All the japanese government knew was that they were making a mockery out of their defense. As he came to a stop something in the air caught his attention.  
"What the devil are those?"  
Up above four streaks passed by flashing across the sky. Yamane kept watching, watching them disappear in the clouds.  
-------------------------  
"I think we have company."  
"You sure Piccolo?"  
"Definatly. Someone's following us."  
Everyone stoped flying and looked back to the battlefield they just left. Someone was following them and closing in fast, that much was sure. They could all sense it.  
"I can't tell who it is." Ryan said trying to concentrate.  
"Wait, you feel that? It feels like three more are coming." added Zaria. "All their powers are pretty high."  
"Oh man, I've felt that power before. It's them, they're coming here!" Cody shouted.  
"Who?" asked Ryan and Zaria.  
"Team C." Goku quietly said not moving from where he was.  
  
"Dammit Tiffany! I told you to wait for us!" Rosh scolded as he, Ajay and Chance caught up to the speeding girl. "You're not strong enough to take them all by yourself!"  
"Rosh is right, what the hell are you thinking?! We work together as a team!" said Ajay.  
"And besides, this isn't going with our plans!" added Chance.  
"Yeah I know that, but I'm getting Goku back for what he did to the commander! He blinded him with some kind of attack. Now, this is personal!"  
  
"Zaria, take Vegeta back home and give him a senzu bean. The rest of you go with her."  
"Take him back to the house?!" Ryan blurted out. "You want us to heal him?!"  
"Ryan now's not the time for this."  
"You should've left him behind. A person like him doesn't deserve our mercy, he didn't even come to help us he came to fight with their leader! He's a monster just like them, and you want to save him?!"  
"He still deserves a chance to live!"  
Ryan grew quiet. He was more surprised than anything that Goku raised his voice at him. He was speechless, all he could do was stare at Goku with a blank expression.  
"Look, I know how much you hate Vegeta, but you can't have that cloud your judgement. I'm asking you, for now, put your feelings aside and trust me." Goku handed the unconscious Vegeta to Zaria and she put his arm around her shoulder. "Go before it's too late. Please."  
"What are you planning?" she asked. "You're not thinking of taking them by yourself are you?"  
"That's crazy! You can't fight them by yourself!" added Cody  
"No, but I can buy you the time to get as far away as you can."  
"No way! If you're staying I'm staying to." Ryan said.  
"This isn't negotiable."  
"The hell it ain't. They killed Alex so I'm fighting on his behalf, and _that's_ not negotiable."  
"Even as powerful as you are you still won't hold them off long enough. If you're staying then I'm staying to." added Piccolo.  
"Oh man. Well fine, what the hell. I'm staying to." said Cody throwing his arms up in the air. "Let's make a party out of this."  
"You guys." Goku said. He didn't know what else to say, he knew now they were set on fighting with him.  
"You'd better get a move on it Sis." Ryan said. "Take...take Vegeta back."  
"Okay, be careful." Zaria said taking one last look before taking off to Goku's.  
"So what's our plan?" Ryan asked watching his sister disappear.  
"I'm afraid there is no plan."  
"I had a feeling you would say that."  
"Here they come." Piccolo warned watching four dots grow closer to them in the distance. They raced towards the group and were soon next to them standing in a face off.  
"So you decided to fight instead of run away. Can't say that was a smart move." Tiffany said as she and the rest of Team C came face to face with Goku.  
"What is it that you want?" asked Goku. "We have no intentions of fighting you."  
"You might not have any intentions, but I do! I'm going to pay you back for what you did to the commander and our friends. You hurt and blinded them!"  
"They're only going to stay blind temporary. It'll wear off with time."  
"Not good enough! You still hurt the commander, and nobody hurts him while I'm around!"  
"You've been a nuisince to us since we first met." Chance said putting a hand on Tiffany's shoulder to move her to the side. "We've told you to stay away, and no harm shall come to you, but you don't listen. That's the reason why your friends are dying. If you'd just cooperate and hand over the dragonballs you're hiding then everything will be okay."  
"We're not handing over anything to you!" Piccolo said.  
"Why is it that you want them so bad?" asked Goku.  
"That's none of your concern!" Ajay. shouted out. "Just give them to us!"  
"You heard what Piccolo said, we aint giving you shit!" Ryan shouted back. "Except maybe a little pay back of our own for what you did to Alex. Maybe I'll put a hole in your commander's chest and see how he likes it. The fucker can choke on his own blood."  
"You watch what you say about the commander!" Tiffany shouted.  
"Very well, if that's the way you wish things to be. But for now I agree with Tiffany. I believe it's time to end all this once and for all. You've interfered with us long enough, it's time you pay."  
Team C took their fighting stances and the Z-warriors did the same. A breeze grazed by everyone as they stared each other down, seeing who would be the first to make the move.  
"LET'S GET THEM!" Chance shouted out as Team C advanced on Goku and the others.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Zaria what happened?" Yamcha asked watching her land with Vegeta in her arms.  
"There's no time to explain, I need a senzu bean!" she shouted back rushing into the house.  
"Wait no time to explain?!" Yamcha asked running after her. "We're sensing all these powers over at the ships and you came here with Vegeta looking like hell and you say there's no time to explain?!"  
Zaria ran inside the living room and laid Vegeta down on the couch.  
"Zaria!" Serena exclaimed. "What's going on? What happened to you? Who's he?"  
"Where's my dad? What happened to the others?" Gohan asked.  
"And what are you doing putting him on my couch? He'll get blood everywhere!" cried out Chichi.  
"Goku and the others are fighting Team C again." Zaria said reaching for the senzu bean pouch.  
"What?! Team C?!" exclaimed Gohan. He didn't like that one bit.  
"Vegeta got pretty banged up and Goku told me to bring him back here to give him a senzu bean."  
"Just the four of them against Team C?" asked Yamcha. "I don't like their chances."  
"Which is why I'm going back." Zaria said dashing for the door with the pouch in hand.  
"I'm comming to!" shouted Gohan.  
"Wait up!" Yamcha said following.  
"Serena you take care of Vegeta for us. Give him this and we'll be right back!" Zaria shouted back. She tossed a senzu bean at her and she, Gohan and Yamcha took off to go help.  
"Hey wait!" Serena shouted trying to catch the bean, but they were already too far to hear her.  
"There they go again." Rei mumbled to herself. "Ignoring us. I thought we were suppose to be working together here but they just toss us aside like we're useless."  
"They're just not giving us a chance." Lita says as she crosses her arms across her chest. "Thinking they're all tough just because they've had all that training. Well we're just as tough!"  
"It might be for the better that we sit this one out." Ami said. "Judging by the power of our new opponents we wouldn't be much of a help."  
"You can't mean that." Lita said.  
"She's got a point." stated Darien. "We're out of our league on this one. It might be better if we just leave things in Goku's hands."  
The other girls sighed. They didn't want to believe it but they all knew it was true. Of all the battles they fought in the past and all the challenges they had to overcome together this new threat was by far anything they were prepared to handle. They didn't want to accept the fact that there was nothing they could do but as time wore on they were believing that it might be true. It was a horrible and painful feeling to them all to feel the sense of uselessness after all they've done and accomplished in the past, but this time Darien was right, this time they should just step aside and leave things to Goku.  
"Team C." Mina said gazing out at the sky. "Is _he_ there?"  
--------------------------------------------------  
Cody plummeted to the ground and bounced. It felt like every bone in his body was busted, but he had to keep going, this was now a fight to the end, an end he had to finish. He tried to pick himself back up but he couldn't. He slumped back down and winced from the agonizing pain.  
"Man those guys hit hard." he softly said to himself slowly closing his eyes. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't help...anymore."  
Ryan was being tossed back and forth by Ajay and Rosh. He had taken quite a beating, and it didn't help him that just earlier he got the crap beaten out of him by Dusty. He was fighting on his last reserves and he knew it wasn't going to be enough. He tried to keep his distance from them but they were fast, faster then he remembered. He felt the grip of someone taking him from behind and he was helpless. Ajay had him in a lock and his arms were pined to his back. He tried to struggle free but a suddend sharp pain made him stop. He looked down to see Rosh's fist embeded in his stomach. He coughed and felt the warm flow of blood run down his mouth. Rosh just grined at him and punched again, then again and again. Finally when it felt like he would pass out from the pain Ryan felt Ajay release his arms.  
"Now you're dead."  
Ryan turned around and saw Ajay lift his arms up and grasp his hands together. With a thundering force he brought them down and caught Ryan in the back of the head. Ryan felt a quizzy feeling and watched everything go black as his limp body fell to the ground below.  
Goku and Piccolo met back to back. They were the only ones left and now they were surrounded.  
"Are you going to give up or do you still wish to fight?" Tiffany asked.  
"We're never giving up, not until we're dead." Goku said with a stone face.  
"Then die you shall!" Tiffany shouted charging Goku. She and Rosh attacked him while Ajay and Chance took Piccolo. Goku dodged Tiffany and Rosh's charge and they doubled back to attack him again. They tied up in hand to hand and began to fight. It was clear Goku was going to be more of a challenge to them than they thought. He was easily able to take on both of them at once. He punched them away which irritated Tiffany. Scowling she powered up a charge and threw it at Goku who dodged it. He appeared behind her and caught her with a kick. Rosh appeared next to Goku and tried to punch him but he caught it and threw Rosh aside.  
"Damn he fights good. Now I see how he lasted as long as he did against the commander." Rosh said.  
  
Piccolo wasn't having the same luck, Chance and Ajay seemed to toy with him.  
"Awwww, what's the matter green man? Getting tired?" taunted Ajay.  
"Please, a 3,000,000 trying to take on a 13,000,000 and 11,000,000? Where's the sense in that? Only a fool would try something like that, and you're clearly a fool!" added Chance.  
"That's enough of your talk! You talk more than fight!" Piccolo shouted charging them.  
"You want a fight then here it is!" Ajay shouted back charging. They met and Piccolo swung but missed as Ajay disappeared from sight. Before he could look around to see where he went he groaned feeling Chance's knee hit him in the stomach. He doubled down and clentched his stomach only to feel a fist hit him in the back sending him to the ground. He hit it hard but that wasn't enough, Chance was already waiting for him and when Piccolo landed he began kicking away on the Namek.  
"How's that for a fight?" Chance snorted looking down on the battered Piccolo. He was going to finish him off when an energy blast hit him in the chest. He looked up and saw Goku's leg right before it slamed into the side of his face. Ajay slamed into Goku's back and sent the warrior realing.  
"That wasn't very nice what you did to Chance." he said advancing. Goku caught his punch and kneed him in the face. He followed up with another succesful kick to the stomach that sent Ajay to the ground. He turned around as Tiffany and Rosh closed in on him. They chased him to the sky and began firing multiple shots at him. Goku dodged them all but ran into Chance. Chance punched him for a bit until Goku managed to punch him away. He turned around and was caught by Rosh. Getting away from him he ran into Ajay and Tiffany. Goku tried to battle all four of them at once but they proved to be too powerful to take on. They beat away on him until he couldn't defend himself any longer. They all watched him try to gather himself, grins of satisfaction crossed their faces. Goku was indeed outmached now. There were four of them and by the looks they weren't nowhere near tired. Goku on the other hand was holding on to his side and breathing heavily. He couldn't keep this up much longer, both he knew it and so did Team C. If he was to win this fight he would have to go super saiyan, and that's exactly what he was about to do.  
"Well Goku it looks like your time is up." Ajay said satisfied.  
"You should have listened. You have no one to blame but yourself." added Chance.  
"But it's too late. It's over now!" Tiffany said slowly advancing on him. Goku floated there in front of them watching them close in and he readied himself. He clentched his fists and started to charge up when he noticed Team C coming to a stop. Their scouters were going off and registering multiple targets coming towards them.  
"We're getting visitors." Rosh said adjusting his scouter.  
"Three comming in fast." Tiffany stated.  
"Looks like the rest of his friends finally decided to show." said Ajay.  
Sure enough over the horizen more figures were flying towards them. Team C watched as Zaria arrived with Gohan and Yamcha.  
"Dad!" Gohan shouted flying to his father's side.  
"I thought I told you to leave me." Goku said half out of breath.  
"You know I couldn't leave you to die." Zaria responded.  
"The others need your help, they're hurt pretty bad." Goku said motioning to the ground.  
"I'll take care of them." Zaria said flying down to the bodies of Piccolo, Ryan and Cody.  
"So more of your friends decided to show. That's good we can eliminate you all at once." Chance said. Once again his scouter started beeping.  
"Huh? I'm picking up four more." Tiffany said.  
"There!" Ajay said pointing to the right. Now it was Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yumi's time to arrive.  
"So you made it." Yamcha said.  
"Well we couldn't just let you guys have all the fun." Yumi said smilling. "With all hell breaking loose we decided to join in."  
"Well in a way it's a good thing you all decided to show." Chance said with a grin. "It saves us the trouble of going to your place to kill you all." Once again Team C took their fighting stance and the Z-warriors did the same.  
"NOW DIE!" Chance shouted.  
"STOP!"  
Team C stoped in their tracks and looked behind them at the familiar figure watching them.  
"Commander! You're alright!" Tiffany happily cried.  
"That's enough fighting for now." Cee said with a serious look. "Go back to the base."  
"But Commander, we've got them beat. Just give us a few minutes and they'll be dead!" Ajay pleaded getting ready to finish the job.  
"I said that's enough!"  
"But Commander!"  
Cee quickly pointed his hand towards a shocked Ajay and a small ball of energy began to form in his palm. Ajay remained motionless in the air glancing at Cee and then at the Z-warriors. The Z-warriors stayed motionless to, eyes fixed on the scene in front of them.  
"Ajay."  
He looked at Rosh who stared back at him. Rosh shook his head and Ajay knew he should back down. He reluctantly did, and Cee withdrew his energy.  
"Go back to the base and I'll meet you there."  
"Yes Commander." Team C said saluting. Cautiously they backed away from the scene and made their way to the ships. Tiffany was about to go back to Cee when Rosh grabed her shoulder.  
"The commander knows what he's doing. He'll explain back at the ship. Let's go."  
Tiffany nodded and joined them. Cee watched them and turned his attention back to the warriors.  
"What you did today was very foolish. It would be better if you just gave up, there's no chance you can keep those dragonballs from us forever."  
"Tell me, why is it that you want them?" asked Goku.  
"I have my own agenda for coming to this planet. Those balls are a key to my plan."  
"What plan?"  
"A plan that you don't need to worry about. If I were you I'd keep to myself instead of trying to get into someone else's business. And while we're on the subject you can tell that girl to stay out of my head. I don't know what kind of tricks you're up to but just mind your own."  
"You know we're just not going to hand the balls over. Not unless you tell us what you're planning on doing. If it's what I think it is then maybe we can help."  
"Help? You can't even beat me so there's no way you can beat Burn. If you want to 'help', then just hand over the balls and stay away."  
"You know we can't do that."  
"Well then you're just going to die, that's all there is to it."  
Cee smiled and began to back away. He flew back to the ship leaving the warriors behind pondering what he said.  
"It doesn't make sense. Just what is he up to?" wondered Krillin.  
"I'm not sure myself, not sure at all." answered Goku. Zaria joined them with Piccolo, Ryan and Cody, all healed back to normal. They watched Cee disappear and when he was gone Goku turned to the others.  
"Come on, there's nothing more for us to do here. Let's go home." 


	27. Chapter 26

**Note: **Hey guys, the infamous 'Rosh' here. I was one of the guys that helped inspire Cee to write this story back in 2001 and helped him set up his original site... which still exists but is horribly broken. How've you all been? As you may have noticed, this story hasn't been touched since 2004. I haven't been in contact with Cee for several years now. Hell, I don't even know if he's still alive. Anyway, I was getting nostalgic from reading these old chapters and realized he never really finished uploading the first saga. Can you believe he actually wrote out 42 chapters? Anyways, I'm going to be trying to upload them here as a sort of memorial to our youth. We had some crazy times together. If you're still out there somewhere, and reading this, hit a brother up. You know where you can find me. Ahem, without further delay... let us continue our little story.

**Hikawa shrine**

Lita flipped through the television channels one by one. No matter what channel she landed on it was all the same, just about every single station was broadcasting something about what went on in the ruins of Shinja city moments ago. She could overhear the conversation Luna and Artemis were having. She rested her head on her hand and rolled her eyes in their direction. She had just told them the whole events on what happened when they left and what Goku had told them when they were at his house. The two cats were trying to make sense of Goku's background when she turned her attention back the the t.v. She took in a small breath and let it out.

"There was another attack." she said. She, as well as Luna and Artemis were waiting in Rei's room for Rei to return. The reporter kept mentioning something about a sudden disruption within the ruins and a bright flash in the sky that followed which blinded almost all who were stationed in the millitary barracade. The rumors were that it was a top secret alliance attack but Lita knew what really happened. She knew it was them again.

"They planned another attack without letting us know." she grumbled. "We left them one of our communicators so they could contact us in case something happened, but instead they just went off on their own. They're just tossing us aside."

"We don't know that for sure." Luna said. "There's a possibillity they had nothing to do with this it could've been someone else."

"I seriously doubt it."

The sound of the room door sliding open distracted Lita from what she was about to say next. Rei walked into her room and slid the door closed behind her. She gave a small sigh and pressed her back against the wall for a bit. Even though she had just returned home she was already exhausted from explaining to her grandfather why she didn't return home last night and from tending to the many people who were seeking refuge at the shrine. She was surprised at how well her grandfather accepted her story about her being at Serena's, she was expecting him to put up more of a fuss but in the end he was just happy to have his granddaughter home safe. At the moment Chad and Shawn had left to gather more supplies, even thouigh some of the visitors had left to go out on their own there were still many who stayed behind.

"So how's everything?" asked Lita.

"I managed to convience my grandfather that we had all stayed at Serena's last night and that I couldn't make it back until this morning. In a way I'm kind of glad the phone lines went down all over the city. As for the people gathered here at the shrine some of them decided to leave but I have a feeling we're going to have more later on."

"Well it's really no surprise with what's happening. I guess people just natrually think a place like a shrine would keep them safe from any kind of danger."

"If only that were true." Rei said. She walked towards the group and sat down on one of the coushins she kept laying around.

"Lita already filled us in on what happened last night." Artemis said. "So we finally know the whole story on who these things are and what they want."

"Those dragonballs, can they really grant wishes?" asked Luna. She never heard of such a story before.

"Goku and the others were serious about it and said they've used them in the past. Goku even said that he was killed at one point in time and was wished back to life with the seven balls." said Rei.

"Yeah but do you really believe that?" asked Lita. "It sounds so farfetched, bringing someone back from the dead."

"I honestly don't know if such a thing is possible or not but in any case those dragonballs do give off an aura of great power. In any case we can't let them fall in the hands of evil. We can't risk it."

"At least we'll have Goku's help on this now." Artemis said. He was greatful the senshi wouldn't have to go at this threat alone.

Lita scoffed at his remark. "I still don't think we can depend on them. They're all just stuck up. Thinking they're all high and mighty because of all the training they've had. Well we're just as tough as they are. We'll show them that the sailor senshi don't back down from a fight."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "This isn't a competetion. If we want any chance of surviving you're going to have to put your differences aside and stick together."

"Yeah I know that. It just gets to me the way they act." Lita grumbled.

"Well in any case something is going to have to be done soon." said Luna trying to get everyone focused again. "You said there was another wave that should be landing on Earth in a few days right? That should at least give us some time to think things out."

"Everyone else should be showing up here later today granted nothing else happens." Rei said. "In the mean time I'm thinking about doing another reading to get a feel on things, maybe I'll be able to pick up on something we didn't know or missed." She sat up and started walking for the door.

"Good idea." Artemis said following. Rei reached the sliding door to her room and was about to open it when a faint feeling over came her. Freezing in her tracks she caught the attention of the others.

"Rei?" Lita said with concern in h voice. "Rei what's wrong?"

"I can sense something." Rei quietly said back.

"Sense what?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know, it feels like something has attached itself to the planet, like something is growing."

The others couldn't understand what she was getting at. "I have to check this out." Rei said opening the door in a hurry. "I have to know what this is." She ran out of her room with the others chasing after her.

Somewhere out by the countryside in a desolate forest everything seems to be calm, however down beneath the earth something has been planted, and now it's starting to grow. The seed from the tree of might has finally taken root on the earth. Laying deep within the crater hundreds of feet below the surface in the dampness of the soil it slowly twitches as it begins to break open. In one violent twitch it explodes with intertwined roots crawling and tunneling everywhere. They burst through the soil and send the forest animals stampeding across the forest floor. Like giant serpents the roots slither over the ground taking their shape. They easily overtake the other trees and vegetation and claim their spots as their own. Like wildfire the roots spread everywhere at alarming speed and in the center of the chaos a lone seedling from the seed sprouts from the ground.

"What was that?" King Kai says, his antenna perking from the shock recieved. His glasses shimmered as he stood up from his chair on his planet in other world. He walked around for a little bit and stirred the attention of Greggory and Bubbles.

"What is it?" asked Greggory buzzing by King Kai's side.

"Something terrible just happened. I fear that the tree of might was planted on Earth."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost sure, but for the Earth's sake I pray I'm wrong. The situation is getting worse, I never expected for things to get out of hand like this. I'll give it some time, and if it is in fact the tree then I'll tell Goku. He has enough to worry about now without having a false alarm."

King Kai fixed his antenna and tried to get a reading on the Earth. He concentrated as his antenna flickered with blue electricity. 'If only I knew that Frieza survived. How foolish of me to actually think he was dead. Now the Earth is in greater danger than ever. And it doesn't help that that group called Team C has their own agenda with finding the dragonballs. It seems there's more to this little operation of Frieza's than I thought, I just need to figure out what.'

From the lookout high above the planet Kami kept his vigil over the earth. He had been watching the situations unfold with the Z-warriors and Earth's army against Frost's forces every since they landed, and he didn't like what he was seeing at all.

"The situation is becoming more grave by the moment." he quietly said. "I'm begining to fear the worst."

"Do you really think it's that serious?" Mr. Popo asked standing by his side.

"Yes I do Mr. Popo. These are by far some of the strongest fighters assembled. More than enough people have already been killed by them. Goku and the others already had their run-ins with them and I'm sorry to say it already cost the life of Alex."

"Oh no. You mean he's..." Mr. Popo's voice trailed off.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Kami gritted his teeth and clutched his staff. "All this senslesness, all this just for the dragonballs. They should have never been created."

"Do you really think so?" Korin asked. He slowly walked up to the two.

"Master Korin, it's so nice to see you." Mr. Popo said greeting his friend.

"Likewise." Korrin said back. "Well old friend, looks like the earth is really in a bind." he said to Kami.

"That's to say the least. Do you really believe that the dragonballs should stay in existance? They've brought nothing but trouble since their creation. Man's greed has done nothing more than taint their purity. This is not the use they were intended for, hatered, wars and death was not what they were suppose to bring."

"No it's not, but then the dragonballs haven't always been used for evil now have they? In fact they've saved the lives of many people on more than one occasion."

"But to have countless people die over them, is it really worth having them around? Those balls were suppose to bring happiness to the people not death and suffering!"

Korin sighed. Kami did have a good point, it was true that over the years many people have died and suffered because of the dragonballs and he knew it would continue on into the future. As long as there was greed and selfishness in the hearts of all living things then the dragonballs would forever be used for personal gain until the day they were erased from existance. However as long as there was good in the world there would still be hope for the people as well.

"It's a neccesary evil, there's always a darkside to everything." Korin said.

**12:00 p.m.**

**Goku's house**

"Oh man it's good to be back in one piece." Cody said. Goku's house came into view down below the clouds. Cody felt his feet once again touch solid ground and gave a small sigh of relief. After his fight with Team C he was glad to make it back safe and sound.

"Hey we're back!" Goku announced opening up the front door. He walked in and was greeted by Chichi.

"Goku! Are you alright? You're not hurt this time are you?"

"Well we all made it back in one piece." he answered.

"It's good to see no one's hurt." Ox King stated watching everyone walk in. Then he saw Ryan carrying the body of the mysterious young man. Ryan quickly walked towards the couch and set him down.

"Who's he? What's going on?" asked the Ox king trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh no I just cleaned that couch!" wailed Chichi. "Goku what's the meaning of all this? Who is that man?"

"Well, um, we don't really know for sure. Duing our encounter with Team C we sort of found him laying on the ground. He looked terrible so I suggested we bring him home to give him a senzu bean."

"This isn't a hospital Goku. You're going to have to quit bringing half dead people to this house so they can get their blood all over our things. This is a new couch!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Chichi." Goku said defensivly. He waved his hands in front of him to try to calm Chichi down. "He just really looked like he needed help."

Zaria picked out a senzu bean and placed it in the man's mouth. Yumi got her a glass of water and she slowly poured it down the man's throat to help him swallow the bean. "There he should be alright in a minute." she said.

"Hey I just now realized something, what happened to Vegeta?" Cody asked looking around. He had noticed that he wasn't anywhere around.

"Who cares." Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Well we gave him a senzu bean but when he came to he seemed pretty agitated about us helping him and just ran outside and flew off." Ox king said.

Goku couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah that sounds like Vegeta. He's not exactly a team player. He tends to depend on himself alot."

"Yeah you can say that again." Krillin said crossing his arms. "I still don't trust him."

"You're not the only one." Ryan said under his breath.

"Oh come on Krillin, give him a chance I'm sure he'll come around someday."

Ryan scoffed to himself at that remark.

"Enough about Vegeta. Goku what happened over there?" asked Chichi. "I've been worried sick."

"Yeah that's what I want to know to. What was all that strange energy we were feeling?" Krillin asked. "It couldn't have been those other guys from yesterday and it wasn't Team C."

"We were all feeling a little uneasy feeling this new power." added Tien. "We couldn't figure out who it was comming from."

"That's right, none of you know." Cody said. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Yamcha and Yumi just looked at him.

"Know what?" Chiaotzu asked.

"What's going on? What did you see...who did you see?" asked Krillin.

Goku sighed and sat down. "You remember, yesterday on the news when we saw that group of guys fly by and we thought they looked like saiyans?

"Yeah."

"Well, we were right."

The room instantly fell quiet. More saiyans? How could you react to that? Everyone thought there were no more left.

"You mean..." Yamcha trailed off.

"S, s, s...saiyans?" stuttered Krillin. "Are you sure? Are you positive?"

"More saiyans?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Yes. At least four more."

"But how? What are they doing here? How can more be alive?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know." Goku answered. "All I know is that they seem to have a grudge against Vegeta."

"Hey Ryan, you were there when things first started. Did you hear anything they said?" asked Cody.

"We couldn't hear what was going on very well. All we know is that they want to kill Vegeta."

"But wait, something doesn't add up here. If there are more saiyans left alive then why are they still siding with Frieza? Don't they know what he did to their planet?" Krillin asked.

"They do. They're just waiting for the oppertunity to strike back." answered Piccolo. "They're planning on fighting against Frieza."

"Oh. Well that's typical."

"Well this just threw a wild card into everything." commented Zaria. "If they do succede in getting revenge on Frieza they'll still attack us and everyone else on the planet. So even if we do knock Frieza out of the picture we won't be out of the fire yet."

"So now we have another bad-ass team to stop." Cody mumbled. "I don't know how we're going to do this."

"We just have to stick to our original plan, luring them out with the dragonballs." stated Piccolo.

While the group continued their conversation Yumi, who was overlooking the young man, noticed that his eyes were brgining to twitch. Giving a soft moan they slowly opened to see the purple-eyed girl looking back at him.

"Hey guys he's comming to!" Yumi announced. At that moment the man shot up and looked around starting the young girl. "Hey don't scare me like that!" she yelped falling to the floor.

The young man glanced quickly all around him. He was disoriented for the most part and had no idea were he was or who these people around him were. The last thing he could remember was crash-landing in his pod and being helped to a shelter by a group of girls. That's when he remembered his mission.

"It's okay you can relax, we're not going to hurt you." Goku said stepping up to the man. "You were hurt so we brought you back here to heal you."

"Where am I?" the man asked. He eyed Goku to make sure if he was a threat or not.

"You're in a safe place." responded Goku. "We found you lying near Shinja city."

"Who are you? You one of the soldiers?" asked Ryan. "How the heck did you end up so far away from the baracade? And how did you get hurt?"

"You don't have to interragate him like that." mumbled Zaria.

"I have to go, I have to find somebody." The man quickly got up from the couch and tried to make his way through everybody to get to the door. He stopped when he felt Ryan's hand grab his arm.

"Hey wait a minute where do you think you're going? We just saved your half-dead ass and you're up and leaving without giving us any answers?"

"Let go of me." the young man quietly mumbled. Ryan heard Zaria call his name but he didn't pay attention. To his ears he was just threatened, and he wasn't the type of person to let that slide.

"Or else what?" he said in a taunting voice. He squezeed the man's arm tighter. "I ain't letting you go nowhere."

"I SAID LET GO!" The man ripped his arm away from Ryan's grasp. "I won't let you get in my way!"

"Hey what the fuck's your problem?" Ryan shouted back. He stepped forward to get another hold on the young man much to everyone's pleas when the man swung his arm in Ryan's direction and opened his palm. A blue blast of light shot out and Ryan threw his arm in front of him to shield himself from the attack. Everyone froze, they were more shocked that this person was able to use such attacks. The shock was brief and when they realized what happened the Z-warriors prepared to attack

"Get back!" the young man shouted pointing his arm at everyone. "Stay back!" Slowly the man kept a careful eye on everyone and backed himself towards the door. He failed to see Cody behind him. The feeling of Cody's palm pressed against the back of his head was enough to make him stop in his tracks. Ryan dusted himself off from the attack and glared at the man. "Oh you just fucked up." he mumbled. He was going to rush him when Goku intervined.

"No wait everyone calm down!" he said stepping inbetween the two. "Let's just relax here." He was trying to get everyone settled down. He didn't want a fight to break out in his house, mainly because he didn't want Chichi yelling at him again.

"Alright just who the hell are you?" Cody asked. He didn't dare remove his palm from the man's head.

"The bastard's one of them." Ryan muttered with a glare. "He's one of Frieza's men."

"Don't you put me in the same league as that monster!" the man said back. "I'm here on this planet on my own accord. I'm looking for Goku, I have to find him." Once again silence.

"How, how do you know Goku?" Krillin finally asked breaking the tension.

"I've never met him but I've heard of him. It's very important that I find him so if you know where he is take me to him."

"You won't have to go far. I'm Goku." Goku stated. The young man looked at him in disbelieve. This puny looking man standing in front of him, he was supposed to be the saiyan who defeated Frieza that so many had heard about?

"You're...Goku?"

"Yes."

The young man was still trying to grasp the fact that Goku was Goku. To him he just didn't match the stories.

"So who are you and what is it you want with Goku? When we found you you were pretty hurt and laying unconscious in the middle of nowhere." Zaria said breaking the the young man's thoughts. He looked at her and everyone else in the house and decided to tell them his story. However first things first.

"I'd appreaciate it if your friend would remove his hand from the back of my head." he said. Goku glanced at Cody who reluctantly lowered his hand and stepped away.

"My name, my name is Ren and I was captured on Frieza's ship along with a few others. We were tortured, beaten around to the brink of death when I managed to escape. I don't really remember much after that. I all know is that I needed to find Goku."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me Frieza's men are the one's that did this to you?" Yamcha asked.

Ren nodded. "They captured us because we're members of a small rebel faction within the Empire called the Resistance. It's a faction that was founded by many of us in the Empire who were taken from our planets and forced into labor by Frieza and his minions against our will. For years the Resistance has been fighting with the Empire trying to put an end to it once and for all but with our limited power and resources we've been fighting a losing battle."

"I didn't know there were people working for Frieza that were actually against him." Gohan said. "The saiyans and even the guys on Namek all seemed to enjoy following Frieza's orders."

"Many joined the Empire because of the evil in their souls but there have been a few of us that had no choice. Wheter it was because some of us possed a unique skill, some were trying to save their families or others were just trying to live we all have our different reasons."

"So what does all this have to do with Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"He's the only one who's gone up against Frieza and actually survived. Many other have tried, thousands even millions, but every single one has died either by Frieza's hands or that of his clan. When we heard about what happened on Namek and of the mission to invade Earth we knew we had to find him. There were some that are skeptical but there are others that believe this might be our chance, our chance to end this fighting once and for all and free the universe."

"I see. So you want me to help you in your fight against Frieza." Goku said. "That's why you've been looking for me."

"Yes. I believe that with your help we can stop him, that we can put an end to our nightmare."

This was something the Z-warriors didn't anticipate. They never knew there were other groups fighting against Frieza just as they were. However if what Ren said was true then finding out more about the Resistance was worth looking in to, that is, if Ryan had something to say about it.

"Ha! You think we're going to fall for a story like that?" Ryan blurted out. "Don't believe him Goku, this has got to be a trap."

"You were thinking that to huh?" added Cody. He was just as skeptical as his friend.

"Hey come on guys, we could really use their help since they've been on the inside." Yumi stated. "They know Frieza better than any of us."

"Oh come on!" Ryan snapped back. "We can't go putting our trust into people like this so easily! First it was Vegeta, then it was those girls, now it's him?"

"Ryan quit being so closed minded." Zaria said. She was starting to get tired of her brother's attitude. "In a fight like this we're going to have to accept all the help we can get. We know how strong our enemies are and we can't handle this on our own especially with more on the way. If he's telling the truth then we should accept the help."

"I can't believe this." Ryan simply mumbled.

"I can understand if you have your doubts about me but I swear to you everything I told you is true." said Ren. "If you need some time to decide your answer then take it. I still need to get in touch with my comrades and let them know I'm still alive."

"Exactly how strong are the others in your group? Are they as strong as Team C?" Krillin asked. He was hoping they were because then they would stand a much better chance in their next battle. But when he saw the expression on Ren's face he knew something was up.

"Team C?" Ren said with a confused look. He had absolutely no idea how they could know about Team C. "Team C is with us. Commander Cee is the one in charge of all of us. But how do you all know about them? Have you met already?"

Quiet. No one spoke a word. The person they've fought so hard against, the one who swore he'd do whatever it takes to collect all seven dragonballs, the one who killed Alex, he was the one who was fighting against Frieza? He was suppose to be a good guy?

"You're working for him?" Ryan muttered. Ren shook his head yes. That's when Ryan lost it. "You fucking bastard!" he cried out lunging for Ren. He snatched him up by the front of his shirt with both hands and slammed him as hard as he could into the wall. "Your son of a bitch commander is the one who killed Alex! He's the one we've been fighing against all this time!"

"Ryan calm down!" Zaria shouted.

"No fuck that! This asshole's gonna die right here right now! We don't need his fucking help or any of his other friends. Not after what they did to Alex." Ren was really confused now, he didn't know what the hell was going on. "Wait the commander would never do anything like that! He wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to."

"I don't care about your excuses!" Ryan snapped back tightening his grip.

"Ryan that's enough of this! Let go of him right now!" Goku shouted. He ran towards the two and placed his hand on Ryan's arm. Ryan just glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"No Goku, we don't need this bastard's help. We don't need anyone's help. We can do this on our own."

"Oh man this is getting out of control now." Cody mumbled. "Come on man you're going a little too far with this." Some of the others were trying to calm Ryan down to but it wasn't working. If anything it was adding more fuel to the fire.

"Listen to me Ryan, you weren't there on Namek, you haven't fought Frieza or know what he's truely capable of. We can not win this war on our own." Goku said. "Just relax okay? I know that you're mad at what happened to Alex but we can wish him back. I just need you to relax and calm down, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll relax." Ryan said taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I'll relax alright...right after I kill him!" Ryan let go of Ren with one hand and formed a small orb of energy. "I'm not going to team up with a monster like him. Not after what they did to Alex, not after what they did to our friends and parents!"

"That's enough of this!" Zaria cried out. Now it was her turn to lose it. She thrust her hand at the side of her brother's face and formed her own orb of energy aimed for Ryan's head. "Let him go." she growled.

"Oh great the shit really hit the fan now." Yumi commented.

"Jeez how are we going to manage to fight against Frieza when we're here fighting against ourselves." mumbled Cody.

"Put your arm down Zaria." Ryan uttered in a low growl.

"Put yours down first brother." Zaria uttered back.

"You know I'm right, this is the right thing. We can't trust any of them."

"It's a chance we're going to have to take."

Ryan growled. He slowly moved his attention from his sister back to Ren. He was begining to shake now as Ryan studied him. He didn't want to trust him, not after everything that both he and his sister went through in their past. He didn't want to lose anyone else from a carless mistake. Even if Ren was telling the truth about things he still would not join. He slowly losened his grip from Ren's shirt and let him slide down to the floor. "I won't join with them." Ryan finally mumbled. He turned and glared at everyone in the house and glared extra hard at Goku. "You're making a mistake. You will die. They will kill you." With that said he began walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" his sister said. Ryan stopped but didn't look back.

"I refuse to join with the likes of them. I'll fight on my own." He walked out the door and flew off.

"Ryan! RYAN!" Zaria called out running for the door. She gave a small sigh and turned back to everyone.

"I'm really sorry about all this, about everything, I really am. It's just, we have our own reasons for fighting." She slowly hovered off the ground and with one final sad look, she turned and followed her brother.

"Well this is turning out rather well." Cody said. "Guess I'll get started writting my will."

**Yokohama area**

"This is Mikaido Uichi reporting live near the Yokohama area. Down below you can make out the massive millitary convoy that headed out from Kyoto early this morning. From what we can gather another convoy of the same size has left Tokyo and both are heading towards Shinja city. As many of you may know by now another millitary group has gathered around the vicinity of the desolate city to contain the invaders. With these two convoys gathering towards the city to join the third they plan on initiating one more attack. It's there that they hope to put an end to this invasion once and for all." From the news helicopter Mikaido was once again reporting on the progress of Neo Japan's millitary. After her incredible report from the first initial attack on Shinja she immediately gained stardom as one of channel 211's prized reporters and was sent out again to cover the second attack. Her helicopter, with Nakahito and Sousuke back with her, flew above along with several others following the convoy below. The millitary convoy was amased with vehicles of all kind, ranging from new model tanks and assault cannons to even a few ranks of mobile suits. They trek down the highway on their way to met with Yamane's army and finally put an end to everything once and for all. From one of the lead tanks the main hatch opened up and General Ogata stuck his head out to take a quick look around. He couldn't help but notice all the reporters bustling around and grumbled to himself as he went back in.

"Reporters. Like parasites." he said closing the hatch.

"We've reached the Yokohama area now sir." the tank driver said checking his navigation.

"We're almost there." Ogata said to himself. "It's about time." Since the first attack of Shinja General Tetsuo had been organizing his army as well as Yamane and Ogata's to make their immediate counter attack. It had taken them half a day but they had finally gained all the equipment and strategy they needed. With the ships surrounded by Yamane's units it would simply be a strategy of enforcing the ring and moving in for the kill. Long range weapons would keep the aliens from spreading out or trying to escape while the main attack force moves in under the coverfire. With the ships surrounded it seemed failproof.

"Sir we're getting a call from General Tetsuo." one of the tank opreators said holding the radio in his hand.

"Give it here." Ogata said reaching for the radio. "General Ogata here."

"Ogata, what's your progress so far?"

"We're in the Yokohama area right now. It'll probally be at least another hour before we reach Shinja."

"Good, we're making good time. I've already notified Commander Yamane and he's ready for our arrival. We'll comence the attack immediately."

"Immediately sir? We're not going to wait until nightfall?"

"There's no need to wait. There's a storm heading towards the Shinja area so we'll use that as our cover and attack. When the storm hits, so shall we."

**Frost's ship**

"What's your report Commander?"

Cee returned back to Frost's chambers and was about to give his update of the activities so far. He watched Frost and Isicle sip their wine together and a feeling of hate came over him.

"Well sir, so far everything's going to schedule. I have reports from the other officers outside and the towers and guard posts are nearly completed which secures our landing zone. We also know of the earth's army surrounding the ruins of this city, probally waiting for their next oppertunity to attack. I've notified the mercinaries to gather some teams ready to intercept when the time comes. Electron and the other Ginyu Force members are searching for the dragonballs as we speak and have confirmed the findings of three. Also the tree of might has been planted and Cory reports that it has succesfully taken root, it is expected to be fully grown and shall bear it's first fruit by either mid day tommorrow or the following morning."

"That's very good news Commander, very good news indeed. But one thing troubles me about your report."

"What's that?"

"You failed to mention that Goku posses a dragonball. Why is that?"

Cee glared. How did Frost know that Goku had a dragonball? He didn't tell him anything about the mission he sent the Assassins.

"Yes sir, it is true he does have one. I had decided to send the Assassins to follow Goku's friends after their attack yesterday. They succesfully tracked down the location of Goku's base and reported seeing one dragonball in Goku's possesion however they failed to retrieve it. We have reason to believe that Goku is either hiding the balls from us or in fact trying to collect them before we can. The reason I neglected to tell you about the ball in Goku's possesion was because now that we know that Goku has at least one I can have my team get it once we aquire all the others should he be trying to collect them all."

"So you believe your team can accomplish what the assassins failed to do?"

"I'm sure of it sir. I intend on sending them back to keep a sharp watch on Goku's movements and report to me any of their findings. I will gather those dragonballs at any cost."

Frost stayed silent and stared at the young commander, almost studying him. "You had better be right about that," he said narrowing his eyes at Cee. "Because if you fail to bring all the dragonballs before me then the price you will pay shall be, how can I put this...deadly."

"I have total confidence that my team shall succede."

"Very well. You're dismissed."

Cee saluted and exited the chamber. Frost and Isicle continued to sip their wine and Frost turned around to look outside the window. More troops were out loading and unloading supplies and machinery.

"What is it that has you troubled my dear?" Isicle asked standing behind Frost.

"I'm just wondering about Commander Cee. The more I look at him the more I despise him." he said. "It was that look he gave when he said he'd gather the dragonballs at any cost. Our good friend might be right about him."

"So you think he's actually thinking of betraying us?"

Frost didn't answer. The more he thought about it the more fustrated he grew. He had known of many people in the past who had worked for the Empire only to try to betray them. Of course, they were all delt with. However one particular group always seemed to get away, the group called the Resistance. On #79 Frost was always leading teams into battle against these groups of rebels who fought against Frieza's armies. They always knew where and when to hit, as if they had spies working on the inside. However King Kold never took them seriously, he said a small rebel group could never overthrow the might that is the Empire. Frost on the other hand, thought differently. He felt that if this threat continued to go overlooked then in the future something could deffinately happen. So if the rebels would have spies working for the Empire then he would have spies working for the Resistance. Frost also knew what Burn had done to Cee's home planet and that the Alexians had secretly built up an army to attack the Empire in a pathetic attempt to free their planet. The only thing he didn't know was that if Cee was aware of this at all. He had no idea if Cee had secretly organized this plot or if he had nothing to do with it. He thought it was suspecious that Cee would visit his planet from time to time and had no idea that the Alexian army was planning an attack even though he was their own king. He also didn't know if Cee knew that it was Burn who destroyed the planet and not some freak meteor storm like they told him. If Cee knew any of this then there was a slight chance that he would think about defying the Empire in an act of revenge. That was the only thing Frost was unsure of, whether or not Cee was a rebel. He had always had his suspecions about him from the start. Of course he also felt the same about many of the other teams assembled in this planetary takeover, like the saiyans. Frost remained quiet while Isicle finished her wine. He continued to stare outside before turning around and walking over towards his intercome.

"Get me Onyx of the Ginyu Force, I'd like to have a few words with him." he said into the speaker.

Cee walked down the ramp of Frost's ship and stood motionless watching everyone running around him. It was getting pretty dark outside and he looked up to see some of the ominous thunder clouds starting to take over. In the distance the soft rumble of thunder echoed and the air began to fill with the sweet smell of rain. Cee closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It felt so much like home to him. He could remember on days just before it began to rain the way the sky would look with the lightning dancing around in the clouds, the way the thunder would gently rumble in the distance, the way the air would feel and smell before the first drops fell and the way the rain would feel falling on his skin. Of any day rainy days were by far his favorite. The more he thought about home the more memories began to flash by in his head. He remembered when he had first met Rachel out in the amazon forests and it started to rain while they were passing through on their way to a village. He remembered the smile she gave, the way she danced around in the rain, the way she looked standing there looking back at him, stretching her arm out, wanting for him to join her. He remembered many other memories of her until it flashed by, the image of her in his arms dead. All the pain and anger he felt when he returned home and found her dead along with everyone else. The whole entire population of his planet all dead. His head began to throb again as that image played over and over in his mind, her lifeless body, her blood all over him and there was nothing he could do to help her, nothing he could do to save her. He grabbed his head and leaned up against the side of the ship where no one could see him.

"No...more. No...more." he mumbled trying to get the images out of his mind.

"But it's what happened, it's what he did. He took away their lives, and now you must take away his." he heard a voice say. It was a voice from within him, a voice in his head. That very same voice he heard earlier when he was fighting against Sailor Venus. The voice that kept telling him to keep going, to keep killing.

"I..can't keep doing this." Cee said back still clutching his head.

"You must! You must keep killing! Kill them all, everyone who stands in your way! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"What if I can't?"

"You must! You will! Satisfy your need for revenge, your thirst for blood. It is who you are, who you've become, who you were meant to be."

"But, it's getting too much for me."

"With me as your guide you can go on. I will help you kill. You can trust me, I will help you. Keep going after your revenge and make them all suffer for what they did to you. Make them all pay in their own blood."

"Yes, my revenge. Make them all suffer."

"Yes yes that's it. Never forget your hatred and anger remember everything that happened to you. Kill them all and obtain your revenge. Kill them all and grasp what's yours!"

"I will. I swore I would get them all back for what they did to my family. I sold my soul for the chance of revenge and I shall have it no matter what. No matter who I have to kill. I will avenge them all and most importantly, I will avenge her." growled Cee in a low voice. He slowly took his hands away from his head and balled them up. He would not let Burn forget what happened. He would strike back, yes, he will kill Burn.

"Commander?" Tiffany said walking down the entrance with Rosh, Chance and Ajay behind her. Cee quickly snapped back to reality and turned around to see them walking up to him.

"Commander sir, we were just wondering what do we do now?" asked Chance.

"Everything seems to be set in place so we wanted to know if there was anything else for us to do." Rosh said.

"Anything else?" Cee thought for a minute. Maybe there was something else they could do. With the tree of might planted it wouldn't be for a few days until it grows it first fruit and Electron and the others were still gathering the last dragonballs. He knew everything was comming together as planned but he didn't know if things would still work out. With Goku and the others still alive they could easily hinder Cee's plans and run him the risk of getting caught. Goku and the others were now considered obsticals in his mind, obsticals that could get in the way. He couldn't let anything get in the way of his plans, of his revenge, and now as obsticals they must now be delt with. He could hear the whispers of the voice again, yes, he will kill, he would do as the voice told him, he will claim what is rightfully his, he will claim, power.

"There might be something else." Cee grined. "Yes, perhaps we should pay Goku a visit."

**Mina's house**

Mina gasped and leaned against the wall in the shower. She was trying to catch her breath back as the water bounced off her skin. Giving a soft groan she gritted her teeth and slid down to the floor. She felt it. Whatever it was she felt it. It was like an evil dark presence deep within her subconscious, deep within Cee. She clutched her chest and gazed at the celling.

"It was the same feeling." she mumbled. "The same feeling I felt from him yesterday." Mina didn't move. She remained sitting on the shower floor huddled up as the water continued to fall on her.

"Something's happening to him. That dark presence inside him is begining to grow stronger." She turned her gaze from the celling to the floor and watched the water run down the drain. She wanted to help Cee so bad, she wanted to show him the way to overcome his hatred before it took control of him. There just had to be something she could do for him. She decided to pick herself off the floor and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she made her way to the sink and ran her hand over the fogged up mirror so she could see herself.

"I have to help him, I must help him." she said gazing at her reflection. "I was able to make a connection with him for a reason, there has to be a purpose for all this, there just has to be." a sudden shock to her chest made her give out another soft groan. This time she heard a voice, a voice repeating one word over and over again. Kill. Mina regained her composure back and clutched the side of the sink.

"He's going to attack again." she mumbled. "He's going to attack Goku's."


	28. Chapter 27

Electron and the others raced across the sky with the Z-warriors close behind them.

"Are they still following us?" Electron shouted back to Icer.

"Yeah! They're right on us!"

"Perfect. Time to execute the plan then!"

Electron reaches to turn on his communicator and the voice of Levi is heard on the other end.

"Levi get your men ready, we're comming up on the meeting point with some company."

"Right, we'll be ready for the ambush."

"Alright then, attack when I give the signal, over and out."

Electron turned off his communicator and slowed down his pace. The others slowed down to a stop.

"Alright, Team C I need for you guys to go ahead to the ship, the rest of us will stay behind to lure Goku's friends to the ambush."

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the ship then. You guys better watchout." Chance said.

"Always. Now get going before they see you!" Electron said back. With a final nod Chance lead Rosh, A.J and Tiffany back to the ship. No sooner than they had left, Piccolo arrived with the rest of the Z-warriors.

"So nice of you all to show up, but I'm afraid everything ends here!" Electron shouts looking at the Z-warriors. "Up until now you've had nothing but luck, but now your luck has run out!"

"Is that so? Well I think you're wrong on that one, friend." Piccolo said back with an iron stare.

"Well we'll see about that. Ginyu Force...ATTACK!"

All the members quickly fired a small barrage of energy waves at the Z-warriors causing them to take cover to the ground below.

"NOW, RETREAT!" Electron shouted to his crew as they raced off again.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Tien wondering flying back to the air.

"A hit and run. They're going to try to wear us down little by little." Ryan answered back.

"Maybe. Or it might be something else." Piccolo warned. "Either way let's settle this, but everyone be careful!"

"You don't have to worry about that." Krillin said back. "Let's just get those guys."

"Right! Let's do this!" agreed Yamcha. Now that everyone was pumped up they all felt it was a sure thing, they were going to win this. With fire in their eyes they all charged up again and streaked off across the sky after the Ginyu Force.

"Vegeta. Why won't you just admit that I am the true emperor of all the saiyans. If you do that and bow at my feet then I promise I'll be more leniant towards you."

"Oh really?" laughed Vegeta, "I think you have it all wrong. I'm the true prince, and when I'm done with you you'll wish you had realized it from the start."

"Well I think you're wrong about that." scoffed Turles, "And so do my friends."

Vegeta remained still in front of Turles, but watching as Almez, Bendora and Cabal each flew up to surround him on all sides. Hovering there in complete silence with his arms crossed in front of his chest Vegeta began to grin, then laugh. Almez and the others scowled and watched Vegeta float there laughing to himself.

"So, you want to take me on is that it?" Vegeta asked everyone. "Very well. If you want to fight me then so be it, but I assure you it will be your very last fight."

The three saiyans looked at each other and then at Turles. A snap of the fingers was the signal and the three saiyans attacked while Turles stayed on his perch, watching.

"Really now Goku that simply will not do!" Cee shouted out dodging Goku's energy wave. "I said I wanted a challenge now give me one!"

Cee disappeared from Goku's sight and reappeared behind him. Goku was caught across the face with a devestating punch and was sent crashing onto a branch below. Cee fired a small blast destroying the branch but missing Goku. He spotted Goku zooming across to the base of the tree and with a grin began to give chase. The two of them circled around the tree, flying through leaves and around branches. Cee chased Goku firing several blasts at him but Goku was quick enough to dodge them and fire some back at Cee. The bottom part of the tree errupted into several small explosions as the two continued their little game of chase. Cee followed closely behind Goku firing blast after blast at the saiyan but it wasn't until he noticed Goku was gone when he stoped. Cee turned around at Goku's yell and was struck across the head by an ax handle smash. Goku followed up with a succesion of brutal hits which found their marks on Cee's body. Cee felt the pain from each and every impact race through his insides. With a final kick to the side of the head Cee was knocked away and Goku began to fly up to the tree again when a hand reached out and grabed his foot.

"You're not running away!" Cee shouted swinging Goku by his foot down to the ground. Goku landed on his hands flipping back up to his feet and Cee raced down to greet him with a fierce kick to the chin. Goku went skidding across the ground, bouncing off one of the roots from the tree. Cee appeared by Goku's side and went for a kick to the ribs while Goku was down. Goku caught the kick and quickly got to his feet. He kicked Cee's leg out from under him but Cee was quick to throw his hands down and push himself back up to his foot. He then swung his foot towards Goku forcing him to release his leg and back off. Cee followed this with a few punches but Goku blocked them in martial arts stlye. They continued trading hits to one another but each was able to block.

'He fights good, we're about even.' Goku thought still blocking Cee's hits.

'Goku's not as bad as I thought, this may be fun after all.' Cee thought to himself.

It wasn't until Cee got a clean hit on Goku when the advantadge became his. He domminated on the saiyan knocking him back to one of the roots. There Goku had no more room to back up and was forced to stand his ground. A shot to the gut and Cee thought he had him, so with all his power he brought his fist back ready for the final knockout blow, but Goku saw it coming and when the strike came he ducked it and Cee's fist was embeded in the tree root. Goku took this oppertunity to give a punch to the stomach, a couple of strikes across the face and one more knee to the gut before jumping out of the way.

"That's it! You're dead!" an enraged Cee shouted out ripping his hand out of the tree and charging for the warrior. Goku was quick to take to the air once again, but not quick enough. Cee met him and with a vicious kick to the shoulder sent Goku falling to the ground.

"Rapid strike!" Cee yelled out firing several beams at Goku's body. He repeatedly fired alternating from his left to his right hand. The shots rained down on Goku tearing away at the ground as the explosions grew bigger and bigger. Cee didn't let up even when he was done, charging up one more time he released a huge energy wave towards the smoke and it impacted with force creating yet another explosion. Cee remained hovering in his place watching the smoke clear away with a look of satisfaction across his face.

He closed his eyes and gave a small grunt, "So you're still alive. You're pretty fast to escape those shots Goku." He turned around and came face-to-face with the warrior, who had escaped unscathed and was hovering behind Cee.

"It's all thanks to a little trick I learned while on the planet Yardrat." Goku said with a grin.

"A trick huh? Well Goku I'm afraid it'll take more than a small trick to win this fight cause I intend to keep going until one of us is dead."

"I don't see why that is. I can't understand why you want those dragonballs so much, so much so that you'd give your live for them."

"That's right Goku you don't understand! You have no idea of the troubles I went through! Have you ever been taking away from your family and forced to work against your own will? Have you ever gone through the pain of loosing everyone and everything you ever cared for in your life? No! You haven't! That's why you can't understand and will never understand! I will have my revenge no matter what obsticle stands in my way! I will avenge all the people of Alexia no matter who or how many I have to kill! Now shut up and fight!"

Cee couldn't help it anymore, he felt like he was about to crack, and with every bit of anger he had in him he charged Goku once more.

Mina screamed out and grabed her head in pain. For an instant the capsule jet lost control and began a nose dive for the sea. If it wasn't for Lita grabbing the stick and taking control of it they would have been gonners for sure. Lita struggled to keep control from the passengers side while Mina calmed down.

"What was that all about?" cried out Lita giving the controls back to Mina once she was back to normal.

"It was Cee. I suddenly felt a burst of anger from him. Now I know everything, I know it all now. And that means I have to hurry before he hurts himself anymore."

"Whoa what?"

But Mina didn't answer she just accelerated and the jet streaked across the sea towards Goku's.

'Hopefully there'll be enough time to get to him.' Mina thought.

"They're right behind us!" yelled out Channel.

"Ok this is the spot, everyone stop!" Electron shouted comming to a halt. The others stoped and just like Channel said the Z-warriors stoped right behind them. "Now are you going to run away again or fight!" demanded Piccolo.

'That Piccolo, he's going to kill us all one of these days with that attitude.' Krillin thought to himself.

"Don't worry green man, if you want a fight you'll get one soon enough." Electron laughed out, "Ginyu, take your positions!"

They lined up as ordered and Electron began to charge up sending sparks of electricity sparkling everywhere. The Z-warriors prepared themseves for the battle and waited for the Ginyu force to make their first move.

"LOOK OUT!" Piccolo warned.

At that very moment from down in the forest hundreds of daggers and throwing stars filled the air around the Z-warriors. Electron laughed and he and the other members of the Ginyu Force took off yet again. With the heavy barrage the Z-warriors were forced to discontinue their chase and take to the forest below for cover.

"Gohan, go and follow those guys and I'll cover you! I'll stay behind to stop these guys!"

"But Piccolo you'll need help, I'll stay with you!"

"No Gohan! You're the strongest and you need to lead the attack! I'm counting on you and so is your father! Now go!"

Gohan, as reluctant as always to leave anyone behind, obeyed Piccolo's order and as Piccolo started filling the forest with explosions as cover, Gohan and the others took off after Electron. Everyone that is, except for Ryan.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Piccolo scolded when he saw Ryan pop out of some bushes.

"And leave you here by yourself? You have no idea who these guys are shooting at us so you might need some help."

"Well if you get yourself killed don't blame me."

"Heh, don't worry Piccolo. I don't intend to get killed but do intend on doing some killing. And this time I'm going to win for Alex."

"Then try to sneak around the other side. I'll lay down some more fire to cover you."

"Gottcha!"

Piccolo turned around to fire another blast into the direction of the throwing and Ryan took the chance to dive around through the bushes while the firing ceased. Soon all was quiet and Piccolo was left wondering what happened.

"Surely I couldn't have killed them all with that one shot. They have to be up to something."

He remained quiet and motionless for a few more minutes but the anticipation got to him.

"That's enough of this! Show yourselves!" he shouted walking out of the cover from the trees.

"Okay."

Piccolo quickly turned around and saw a figure step out of the bushes. It was totally blended in with the surroundings and to Piccolo it seemed as the forest was alive. Jimmard laughed at Piccolo's expression and his skin returned to the normal blue color.

"Bet you didn't know I could do that did you? Heh, well now you die!"

He rushed Piccolo with speed and the two locked up and began to fight.


	29. Chapter 28

Vegeta was having the time of his life. He jumped from one branch to another dodging the fire from the saiyans. No matter how hard they tried to hit him they couldn't even come close. Turles snarled as he watched the fighting between his men and Vegeta. It was apparent to him that Vegeta had in fact grown much stronger over the years, but it didn't concern him too much, cause by Turles's standards he was still far more powerful. Cabal met up with Vegeta and the two began to fight. Cabal threw punch after punch aimed at Vegeta's head, but all Vegeta did was give that cocky little grin and the punches flew harmlessly by. Bendora joined in on the action and charged Vegeta with a series of kicks, but those to missed their marks. Almez finally joined in but his attempts of fighting proved useless. All three saiyans were now fighting Vegeta at the same time and Vegeta took no notion of it. He blocked and dodged everything as if it were nothing at all, because to him it was nothing. Having had enough he decided it was his time to strike back and show them what he could do. Three lightning fast punches flew through the air and unlike the saiyan's, all found their marks. A punch to Cabal's face, a kick to Bendora and a point blank beam that carried off Almez was enough of a break in the fight Vegeta needed to go after his main goal: Turles. He charged towards him throwing the first punch in which Turles easily blocked. Vegeta followed up with some more rapid strikes and Turles was put on the defense.

"You think sending those weaklings to fight me was going to stop me from killing you? Well you thought wrong!"

"Oh Vegeta when will you realize you can't kill me! I am forever now, I am a god and you are nothing! You're just a washed up so called prince!"

Vegeta could feel his blood boil. How dare a sayian such as Turles call him 'washed up'. Now more than ever Vegeta wanted this scuffle to end. Every since they were kids on planet Vegeta Turles and Vegeta were always fighting with each other. Even though Turles was a third class warrior and Vegeta was the prince, they would always fight and spar with another, and Vegeta was always the winner. But now things had taken a turn for the worse, now it seemed as if Turles was in fact stronger than Vegeta himself. Vegeta's thoughts were disturbed by the smack of Cabal's fist to the back of his head. Vegeta looked behind him to see Cabal and Bendora ready to fight again.

"Fine you want more? Then prepare to die!" Vegeta shouted out attacking the two saiyans.

Piccolo had never encountered a fighter as martially skilled as Jimmard. Even for a fighter weaker than him, Jimmard was able to match hits with the Namek.

"You're much better than I expected." replied Jimmard throwing a high roundhouse aimed for Piccolo's head. He ducked it and went for a kick of his own that Jimmard was able to block with his right forearm. Taking the open oppertunity Jimmard kicked Piccolo's left leg out from under him and Piccolo caught himself by flipping back to his feet.

"Usually my opponents don't last this long on one-on-one combat with me." Jimmard boasted.

"Yeah well you ain't so bad yourself." Piccolo said thrusting his fist at Jimmard. He sidesteped it and landed a blow to Piccolo's ribs staggering the Namek.

"I said you're good, but I didn't say you were better!" Jimmard yelled out charging Piccolo again. This proved to be a mistake on Jimmard's part as Piccolo jumped out of the way landing right behind him. Jimmard turned around and was greeted by a punch to the face. Piccolo tried to follow up but a dagger whizzing by his head stoped him. He looked up to see Mouth jumping from one of the branches with a killer look on his face. Now it would be two on one for the Namek.

Ryan was trying to block all of Bronx's hits but couldn't as he let his gaurd down and was caught across the side of the head by a kick.

"I can't believe you're trying to fight me again. Don't you remember how easily I beat you at Goku's?" Bronx boasted wiping his nose.

"Yeah well that was then and this is now." Ryan grumbled getting to his feet. He took an attack pose and waited for Bronx to make the first move towards him.

"So, waiting for me to make the move huh? Well can't say that was a healthy choice on your part, but at least now I get to kill you without being interupted." Bronx said reaching for the rod attached to his left wrist bracelet.

Once removed the rod increased in length and a metal arrowhead shot out forming a spear. Bronx spun it around in his hand and when he was done showing off pointed it at Ryan.

"Now you die." he uttered charging for him. He reached him and thrusted his spear in Ryan's chest but was shocked when he didn't see any blood. Then it hit him, it was his after image! Bronx turned around to see Ryan behind him and swung his spear at him slicing his neck. But when nothing happened he stood there and watched the second image disappear. It was when he looked up when he saw the real Ryan headed for him, but it was too late to attack and Ryan scored a major foot to the face. The impact of him landing on Bronx's face was enough to send Bronx into the ground with a red imprint of Ryan's foot on his face. Ryan couldn't help but laugh when Bronx got back to his feet.

"You little shit! Look what you did to me! I swear I'll kill you!" Bronx shouted out in a rage.

"Come and try it, but remember, you can't kill what you can't hit." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Then I'll kill you!" Angel shouted out from above. Ryan was barely able to escape her claw swipe as he dove for the ground. Angel just glared at him as a smile crossed her face.

"Now you have me to contend with boy." she said licking her lips.

Goku crashed into the side of the tree with Cee still beating away on him.

"What's the matter Goku? Getting tired?"

Cee continued laying punch after punch across Goku's face, which was now pretty bloodied. Goku felt the warm blood trickle down the side of his face and his mouth as Cee continued his barrage. With a final blow to the stomach Cee leaped back to look at the helpless saiyan.

"Oh Goku, you look like you're in so much pain. If only you had listened to me from the very begining then you wouldn't be going through all this."

"And let you get the dragonballs?" Goku said finally moving. He wiped off the blood from his face and looked at Cee. Cee was definately a tough challenger, but then again so was Frieza.

"That's enough for a break, now it's time to finish you once and for all!"

Cee charged Goku and Goku saw it coming. He lept up to another branch with Cee hot on his tail. The two met up and once again started fighting. They traded blow for blow, matching every punch and kick they threw at each other. They continued fighting hand-to-hand until Goku shot a small energy ball at Cee. Cee quickly blocked it with the palm of his hand and through the smoke he saw Goku take to the air once more. Cee quickly fired a small beam of his own towards Goku and while Goku was taking the time to block it Cee snuck up behind. The two clashed again in mid air going from one side of the tree to the other. Goku got in a lucky shot and was able to stun Cee with a swift kick but Cee quickly regained himself and attacked Goku with a barrage of lightning fast punches. Goku dodged them, moving his head side to side trying to read Cee's next movements and when he found an opening struck Cee again in the face. Cee turned around from the blow and threw one more punch but Goku ducked under it, and while Cee's momentum kept him going Goku thrusted his fist upwards catching Cee in the gut. He let out a grunt and amazingly regained control of the fight again by grabing Goku's hand and throwing up in the sky. Goku balanced himself out and fired a wave towards Cee before disappearing from sight. Cee caught the wave and redirected it behind him catching Goku as he reappeared. The blast knocked him back some and just as he recovered Cee was back on him again. The two paired up again in mid air, neither one of them letting up. This time around Cee was gaining the upper hand and it wasn't long before he had Goku against the ropes. With a desprate move Goku managed to kick his advasery away if only for a second and flew off through the leaves and branches again. He felt the stings of the huge leaves of the tree slapping against his body as he tried to out race Cee.

'I'm going to have to think of something fast.' he thought to himself right before Cee appeared in front of him.

Cee's first beam missed Goku and the second almost hit, but Goku was ready for the third. The moment he saw it leave Cee's hands he made his move. Firing a energy beam of his own the two clashed and a small explosion followed. Through the smoke and leaves Goku hid himself and watched as Cee looked around for him.

"Where are you hiding Goku? You can't run from me forever!" Cee shouted out.

But even though Goku was hiden Cee could still tell were he was, after all, Cee didn't need a scouter to detect a person's presence, he could sense them. And with a wide grin Cee slowly charged up a small ball in the palm of his hand.

"I see you!" he shouted turning around and throwing the ball into a cluster of leaves.

"Oh darn!" Goku shouted running from his hiding spot.

"You can't run from this battle Goku! Fight me or die!" Cee shouted in hot pursuit of the saiyan.

This time he caught up to him and the two started fighting yet again, jumping from branch to branch and flying through the clusters of leaves. They returned fire to one another and dodged just about everything. Their beams crashed into the side of the tree lighting it up in explosions while they fought through the smoke trying to gain the upper hand on each other.

"Rapid fire!" Cee shouted out firing several small beams from his palm like a gatling gun. He remained still, hovering over the smoke trying to hit Goku while he flew around him. The bright yellow beams filled up the surroundings and the explosions lit up the skies. As soon as Cee's beams closed in on Goku he disappeared again and reappeared above Cee catching him offgaurd and with a thrust of his leg caught him in the face. Before the force of the hit threw Cee to the ground he grabed on to Goku's leg and brought him down with him. While still on a collision course to the ground Cee swung Goku by his foot and threw him in front of him. They both hit the ground with force and the dust rose up in the air. No sooner than they hit they were already bursting through the dust heading for the sky again. Goku was in the lead and looked down on Cee before firing a blue beam on him. Cee disappeared as the beam kept speeding towards the ground. Sensing his movements Goku turned to the right and blocked a knee thrown by Cee but once again he disappeared only to reappear behind Goku. The saiyan wasn't quick enough to react and Cee kept disappearing and reappearing all around Goku, each time he appeared he landed a quick blow and disappeared again to do it all over again. There was nothing Goku could do but take the hits as they came in from all sides. The intense pain shot throughout his body as he was rocked back and forth. The final blow knocked Goku back down to the ground but as he was inches away from hitting, Cee appeared under him and Goku's body came crashing on his knee. Goku coughed up a mixture of spit and blood as his limp body remained motionless on Cee's knee. A small grin crossed Cee's face again as Cee threw Goku up in the air with his knee only to roundhouse him into the side of the tree once more. Goku crashed into it and stayed in his imprint all the while coughing up more spit and blood.

"I had such high hopes about you Goku. For a person who's supposed to be the legendary super saiyan and who almost killed Frieza, I thought you'd be more powerful than this." Cee said running his fingers through his hair. "Now I'll ask once more, do you surrender?"

"No. I'll never give up. No matter what your intentions are, I'll never allow you to get the dragonballs."

"Never allow me? Goku I could get them right now if I wanted to. All I have to do is look for them next to the area where Vegeta knocked them off the tree. I just want to make sure you're dead before I make my wish. I will not have any more interuptions! This is my day of destiny and I shall have my revenge even if I have to kill every single living thing on this planet!"

"No, you're not going to kill anything else." Goku said taking a few steps towards Cee.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on stopping me?" asked Cee.

"Up until now I haven't been using my full power. The only reason why is because we're really not enemies, that and because I promised Mina I'd try and talk to you. But now I see that talking won't solve anything this time. You let your anger blind you from the truth and take over you, it consumed you. So the only way to resolve this is to defeat you, I only hope Mina can forgive me."

Cee couldn't help but laugh at Goku's statement.

"I didn't let anything consume me, this is the way I've always been and the way I will forever be. No one can help me. But you are right about one thing, it is time you show your true power. But let me warn you, even if you do turn into a super saiyan it still won't help you...because I haven't shown my true power either!"


	30. Chapter 29

"I don't believe it! The ships are under attack!" Electron shouted out as he and the other members of the Ginyu Force reached Frost's fleet.

In the time they spent waiting for the Z-warriors to appear at the tree General Bob and his army had reached the landing site, and were now attacking.

"Damn what bad timing!" he shouted out looking down below. He saw Dusty's army fighting against the swarm of millitary tanks and heavy suits. The general had prepared well, he had amassed an impressive army to attack and with the most high-tec weaponry. After hearing about the defeat of Tetsuo General Bob decided to re-think his strategy. Using the knowledge and information he aquired from the battle reports and with the help of some of his men, he was able to figure out the weakest point to attack and what weapons would be most effective. The heavy suits and maser cannons were by far the best advantadge they had. The suits were one-maned robotic armor, capable of carrying heavy loads of ammo and of flight. Along with the suits were the maser cannons, tank-like vehicles with laser cannons mounted on top that were able to produce a bright blue piercing laser capable of either ripping through steel or blowing it up, depending on which setting it's on. Electron and the others flew down to meet up with Dusty and Team C, avoiding all the gun fire and explosions tearing around them.

"What the hell happened?" Electron shouted out over the intense explosions.

"Their armies launched a counter attack on us! It happened so fast we didn't have a chance to prepare!" explained Dusty.

The two groups remained at the entrance of Frost's ship watching the battle unfold around them. General Bob's men were good, no they were great. The small fleet of jets soared across the sky sending missiles raining down on one of the ships completely destroying it and everyone aboard. The tanks and heavy suits unleashed torrent after torrent of ammo on Dusty's unprepared troops and they ran for cover trying to dodge the hellfire. Some of the torrents on Frost's ships fired back a heavy barrage and managed to destroy some of the army vehicles, but the men were persistant.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chance.

"Well, my army was ordered to fight back, but I told Kim and Reeve to lay low inside Frost's ship. The only reason I'm out here was because I was waiting for your sorry asses to show up."

"Hey take it easy Dusty, we had a quick job to do." Electron said.

A sudden explosion made him turn around.

"Damn they're good, better than the ones we fought a few days ago."

"Well I say let them fight, I'm not helping. The more of Frost's men they kill the better." Chance said grimly. The others looked at him and then at each other. He was right, why should they help? They were part of the Resistance who were fighting against Frieza, not with him. As far as they were concerned the Earth's army was kinda helping out in an odd way. They had all decided to lay low til the battle was over and were on their way back inside the main ship when an energy beam caught Icer offguard, sending him to the ground. Team C, the Ginyu Force and Dusty looked back to see Gohan and the other Z-warriors hovering in the sky above them.

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot about them." Electron mumbled. "I should have known the Assassins would have messed things up again." he said clentching his fist. "You ok Icer?" he asked as Channel helped Icer back to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Damn bastard got me from behind, not very nice."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight after all." Chance said.

"Good! I've been looking foward to finishing these guys off once and for all! They've annoyed us long enough!" A.J protested cracking his knuckles.

The remaining Z-warriors all remained motionless above the two groups of fighters. Tracers and explosions rang out around them, but none made a move.

"It's time." Gohan said.

"Let's finish this." Tien added.

"This is one battle we're not going to lose." commented Zaria.

"You hear that? We're not backing down this time! It's all or nothing, this is for Alex and everyone on this planet!" Cody shouted out.

"Then bring it! But you'll only end up like your friend...DEAD!" Electron shouted back.

"Enough talking! You ready guys?" shouted Gohan.

All the Z-warriors nodded. This was it, their last battle. They knew there was no turning back now. Even the Earth's army was bravely fighting off Frost's men, and doing a good job to. With iron stares the Z-warriors glared at Team C and the Ginyu Force and Gohan gave the signal.

"LET'S GET THEM!"

"There's my jeep!" Lita said getting out of the capsule jet and making a run for her jeep. "Wow I'm surprised it's still in one piece." she mumbled checking everything.

"Come on Lita, not much time left. We have to get to that tree!" Mina said jumping in the passenger's side. Lita got in, started it up, and they took off headed for the tree of might.

"Mina, refresh my memory. Just why the hell are we going to that tree thing?"

"Cee is there, and I have to stop him. I can't let him carry on like this anymore, I have to put an end to things no matter what!"

"So what exactly do you plan to do when we get there?"

"I havent thought that far yet."

Lita looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Mina was really having a difficult time dealing with all this. Now Lita didn't know if Mina was still intent on helping Cee, or stopping him.

"You're pathetic! And you call yourselves saiyan warriors?" mocked Vegeta from one of the branches.

He stood there waiting for Almez, Bendora and Cabal to get back to their feet. This was getting a little too easy, Vegeta was toying with them all this time trying to get to his real goal: Turles. But Turles's men proved to be relentless and Vegeta was quite impressed.

"Like true saiyans you keep coming back to battle. But this is one battle you all have no chance of winning! You will all die here!"

"That's it! I've had enough of your shit! Prince or no prince you're going to die!" yelled out Cabal in a fit of rage. He charged towards Vegeta and tried to deliever a strike but Vegeta grinned and steped out of the way. Now unfolding his hands from across his chest he stuck Cabal in the back of the head and sent him stumbling. Almez and Bendora both charged Vegeta head on and he welcomed it. The three of them locked up and begain fighting it out on the branch. Vegeta was quick to block all their hits and deliever some of his own at them. Bendora went for a punch in which Vegeta caught and swung him to the side like he was nothing. He turned around and was caught across the face by Almez. Almez followed up with a series of more hits that sent Vegeta rocking. Vegeta was able to counter a punch and attacked with his own barrage. It was clear to both of them he and Almez were almost evenly matched up as they traded blows to each other. Vegeta then decided it was time to take the fight to the air, and when he did he was unexpectedly ambushed by Cabal. Now with both Almez and Cabal to tend with Vegeta was ducking and dodging like a madman. He managed to gain the upper hand and delivered two blows that sent the saiyans crashing down below. He turned around just in time to see an energy beam flying right towards him, but was unable to get away. It exploded around him and Bendora laughed as he fired shot after shot. The other two saiyans joined in and soon the sky erupted with explosions. The three saiyans, satisfied with their work, all retreated to a lower branch as the watched the smoke clear.

"Just as I thought" a voice said from behind all the smoke, "Weaklings, just a bunch of weaklings."

Bendora cried out and charged Vegeta. It was clearly apparent he was over his limit of anger. He kept throwing punch after punch at the saiyan prince but nothing hit. The punches whizzed by his head as Vegeta started blocking them away with his palms. When the punches didn't work Bendora switched to kicks but those to were blocked. Suddenly Bendora froze and felt Vegeta fist embeded in his stomach. With a smirk Vegeta charged up a beam in his hand and fired it engulfing Bendora and sending him off through the branches before it exploded. Cabal was next to charge Vegeta and as Bendora, all his hits harmlessly whizzed by. Vegeta kneed him in the stomach and followed up with a couple more gut shots before working on his face. With a viscious right cross Cabal was next to fall straight down through the tree's many branches. Almez took his turn and this time actually gave Vegeta a good short fight. But Almez still wasn't much of a match and he to joined the others down below as Vegeta sent him falling with a kick to the neck. With them out of the way Vegeta glared up at Turles, who had been watching the entire fight from his perch. Turles returned the glare and then started laughing.

"Very good Vegeta, very good. You've gotten stronger over the years and I see you still have plenty of fight left in you, but not enough to save your life!"

"Shut up and fight me! Or are you afraid of the truth?"

"Truth? What truth? The truth that I'm far more stronger than you?"

"Quit your bullshitting! You're just a third class warrior, I'm the prince! A saiyan elite!"

"Wrong Vegeta! You're just a commoner now!"

Vegeta was really ticked now. Turles had gotten under his skin for the last time and now it was time to shut him up...for good! Charging up to his maximum he dashed towards the waiting Turles and right as he reached him he was knocked out of the sky and bounced off one of the branches.

"We're not dead yet!" shouted out Bendora flying up from down below with Almez and Cabal close behind.

"You're right, you're not dead yet, but allow me to change that!" Vegeta roared out flying to meet them.

Fully enraged now he took on all three of them and fought them holding nothing back. If he was to get to Turles he would have to finish these three off, and that was something Vegeta was now looking foward to doing. But the saiyans themselves were pretty worked up and fought Vegeta with everything they had. They all scored hits on each other as they ziped back and forth across the sky and through the clusters of leaves. Vegeta tried his best to fight them one on one but no matter how many times he knocked one away the other two were right on him. They continued their life or death struggle, firing energy beams everywhere and tearing up the surroundings. As their fighting continued tree branches exploded and rained down below along with a shower of leaves. Now everyone was fighting to avoid each other's energy beams as well as the falling branches. Vegeta was lucky enough to keep the upper hand but when he was hit by a falling branch it was time for the saiyans to take over. They dominated the fight taking Vegeta apart piece by piece. Vegeta could feel the burns from their blasts and the impact of their hits as his body was rocked back and forth. Cabal and Bendora toyed with Vegeta before tossing him up to Almez, and once Almez got a hold of him he repeatedly struck Vegeta over and over across the face while holding him with his left hand. With one final hammer blow Vegeta fell to a section of the tree and Almez fired a small shot with him. The explosion tore through the tree and just as they thought Vegeta was finally finished they heard a deafning yell from the smoke. Like a wildman Vegeta shot up through the smoke and flames and stoped right between Bendora and Cabal. With two huge bursts of energy Vegeta sent a beam from each hand cutting through the saiyans like they were nothing. The two saiyans remained hovering next to Vegeta, Bendora on the right and Cabal on the left, each with gaping holes in their chests. Their bodies still twitched, trying to comprehend what had just happened as their blood sprinkled on the leaves below turning them from green to red. Finally their bodies fell lifelessly down below while Almez just stayed hovering above Vegeta watching everything. He was now shocked and scared. Vegeta just took out Bendora and Cabal in only three seconds, and aside from Turles, he was left to fight. He watched Vegeta slowly turn his head up to face him and began to sweat profusely when he heard Vegeta speak.

"You're next."


	31. Chapter 30

"You really are a fool Goku!" Cee shouted from above the blast. "I told you there's no use of you beating me unless you use your full power!"

Cee appeared behind Goku and swatted him down to the ground. He relentlessly followed up with more devestating hits that sweeped across Goku's already battered and bruised body. Goku found an oppertunity to counter a punch and went on the offensive, delievering a couple of blows to the commander. He kicked him away and fired off a small energy beam that carried Cee down to the base of the tree and exploded. Diving down through the smoke Goku spotted Cee recopreating from the impact and tackled him to the ground. The two struggled for a bit, rolling around and trying to see who would win the grapple. Cee managed to turn Goku over and set himself on top of him and began to unload a barrage of punches across the saiyan's face. Goku felt the shock from each punch as it smacked across his face, he felt the blood begin to drip from his mouth and nose. Summoning up some strength Goku grabed both of Cee's fists and yanked him down, headbutting him in the face. Cee quickly held his face as he gave a small startled cry, and Goku took the oppertunity to punch Cee off him. Cee rolled to the ground on all fours and was getting back up when out of nowhere Goku kicked his arms out from under him sending Cee falling down again. Cee rolled on his back just in time to avoid a stomp and managed to grab Goku's foot in a next attempt for a stomp. Using his right arm Cee knocked Goku's left foot and Goku fell hard to his side. Cee tried to sit up but was caught in the face by a swift kick delivered by Goku while still laying on his side. Cee went for a punch but Goku rolled out and fliped back to his feet with the commander right after him. Once Cee fliped to his feet he went for a jumping high roundhouse kick which Goku barely ducked. Cee followed up with a back kick and two jumping kicks and a sweep, all of which Goku was able to dodge, if just barely. One last roundhouse sent Goku stumbling back and Cee charged. The two once more began close hand-to-hand combat yet again. Niether of the two seemed as if they would be giving up and both attacked relentlessly. The look of determination in their faces showed it all, this was indeed their final battle, a battle that only one would walk away from. They continued to fight along side the base of the tree, kicking up dust as they shot and returned energy beams at one another. Goku's kame-hame-ha tore through one of the roots and through the smoke Cee came skidding to the ground, obviously caught off guard by Goku's manuver. Goku plowed through the smoke but Cee was cautious and once he saw Goku coming he grined as he clotheslined the saiyan across the neck. Goku hit the ground hard and looked up to see Cee grabing his arm. With a yell Cee threw him into a giant root and Goku slumped to the ground with Cee walking up to him.

"I'm still waiting." Cee said trying to catch his breath. "You can't beat me unless you transform."

Goku glanced at Cee. It was apperant he was extremly tired, but Goku was even in worse condition. He wiped the blood and sweat from his face and began to think. He knew the only way to defeat Cee for now was in fact to transform. But he didn't want to, not just yet. He wanted to try to reason with the young commander, try to help him. But as the fighting draged on it was clear that talking was out. Whatever it was that Mina had sensed about him was gone, only a heartless person remained. Getting back to his feet Goku kept staring at Cee who stared back.

"Fine." Goku said with a sigh. "I thought we could talk. I thought I could help you, but Mina was wrong about you, I was wrong about you. I guess talking won't solve anything this time. It's just too bad a good man such as yourself had to go to waste because of his foolish ambitions. If you could only hear us out, listen to what we're trying to tell you, then maybe there would be hope to change. I don't want to fight you nor do I have the need to, but if fighting you is the only way to solve your problems that you're hiding inside you, then I guess I have no choice. I hope Mina can understand I had no choice."

"Oh spare me the dramatics, let's just get this over with." Cee said scoffing at Goku's words. "I have other things to take care of once you're dead."

"Oh? Other things like what? More pointless battles? More pointless killing? Cee you don't have to subject yourself to this kind of torture. I can feel the pain inside you, I can sense your conflictions. You can still change, are you satisfied with what you are now? Look at yourself, you've become nothing more than a killer, a puppet. You're nothing more than a cold, heartless person with only hatred in your heart, no, in your soul."

"Shut up!" Cee shouted out growling. He gave another snarl while glaring down the saiyan.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? I can tell you've become confused, but revenge isn't the answer for everything if you'll only listen to reason. We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you. If you and your team would join us we can put an end to your suffering."

"That's enough! I'm tired of hearing these speeches!" Cee roared out reaching for his sword. He gave out another shout and charged at Goku, who defended himself with his power pole. Sparks flew as Cee's sword clashed with Goku's power pole, and Cee gritted his teeth eyeing down Goku.

"All you people have been doing is talking about helping me!" Cee yelled out still in the tie-up with Goku. "I'm tired of all this talking, if you want to help me then die!"

With a mighty yell Cee was able to throw off Goku and the saiyan stumbled back trying to regain his balance. He glanced back and saw Cee charging at him again, sword drawn back and ready to strike. Goku was barely able to block the attack and gave a surprised look while he tried to block the other strikes that followed. Cee was relentless in his attacks, he was out for blood now. The two of them dueled it out on the branches of the mighty tree. Dashing back and forth the two stuck at each other with all they had in attempts of knocking the weapons out of each other's hands. Goku was pretty skilled with his power pole as he twirled it around in his hands. Cee wasn't that bad of a swordsman and was giving out some pretty impressive manuvers with his sword. The short battle was an even standstill between the two, and niether seemed to be gaining the upperhand. Another tie-up occured and both opponents eyed each other trying to gain the advantadge. Goku managed to throw Cee back some but didn't anticipate that Cee would use the force of the throw to twirl around and slash back at him. Narrowly loosing an arm Goku stepped back and guarded high when he saw Cee leap in the air and come down on him with a thunderous sword drop. This time Goku anticipated Cee's next strike and was ready. When the strike came he swayed back allowing the sword swipe to slash above his head. With a fast jab Goku struck Cee in the leg with the power pole and brought it up striking Cee in the head. Cee gave a grunt as his head was knocked to the side, but with another snarl he charged again with a thrust. In one fluid motion Goku was able to step to the side, knock the sword out of Cee's hand embeding it in the side of the tree, and spin around with his back facing Cee. Shouting out the phrase, Goku's power pole extended out striking Cee in the stomach and throwing him back a few feet. Cee was stunned, but not for long. In only a few seconds he was back on Goku. In martial arts style Goku tried to defend himself against Cee with his power pole. He swung and twirled it around in his hands trying to strike at Cee, but Cee was getting quicker by the seconds and he skillfully dodged to the left and right, watching the pole graze by him. Whenever Cee himself tried a punch or kick at the saiyan, Goku was able to block or hit it away with his pole. The two dashed about on the branch thousands of feet about the ground, at the moment both equal in strentgh and skill. Finally Cee was able to grab a hold on the power pole and after some tugging was able to pry it free from Goku's hands. A sturdy kick to Goku's chest was all Cee needed and soon the fight was his again. Cee was able to dish out a few hits to Goku with his own pole but he was able to kick it out of the young commander's hands. Cee watched the pole fly out of his hands but then gazed back at Goku only to see a fist connect with his jaw. Instinctivly Cee struck back at Goku and followed up with some more devestating hits. He managed to grab hold of the saiyan and tossed him off the branch like a toy. Goku fell down to the ground so fast he ripped through another branch in his way. Managing to land on his feet when he reached the ground he reacted quickly to catch the falling branch before he was caught under it. With a yell he tossed the huge branch back up at Cee. Cee watched the bracnh fly towards him and noticing his sword was within reach made a lunge for it. He tore it loose from the tree and turned to face the branch mere seconds before it would hit.

"Energy cutter!" Cee called out raising his sword back to strike. It started to glow a bright blue and energy like flames formed around the blade giving it an eerie glow. With one massive swing he tossed the blue energy towards the branch and with ease it plowed right through cutting the branch in half. The energy kept rushing towards the surprised Goku and just in time he was able to form a ki shield that protected him from the blast. After the brief sqirmish was over both fighters glanced at each other.

"Not bad." Cee said catching his breath. He eyed Goku holding his side.

"You're a very skilled fighter." Goku said breathing heavily. "You're far better skilled than Frieza was when I fought him."

"I know." Cee responded back quiet cocky. He watched Goku step back to his power pole which had landed not too far from him, pick it up and put it back in it's sheath.

"It's just a shame you choose to use your skill for evil." Goku said.

"Evil you say." Cee said laughing. "You people are so quick to label others just by their actions. It's not how I take care of things that matters...it's why! I have my own reason for doing things this way and I don't expect you to understand them! The only thing I seek are the dragonballs, and you've had more than enough chances to hand them over. The only reason we're in this predicament right now is because you refuse to hand them over, and it's because of that that I'm going to have to kill you. You brought this on yourself and the people of Earth Goku, so don't go putting that blame on someone else! Because of your actions many will die and continue to die until I get what I want. So go ahead and lecture me all you want, the only thing that matters to me is my revenge and nothing else."

Cee glared Goku right in the eyes and gave an almost creepy grin, twitching his head to the side.

"If more people have to die for me to carry out my plans then so be it. Pile up the dead bodies at my feet, let their blood flow from their rotting corpses! I will kill all that is neccesary...if...not...more."

Almez went crashing into a branch with Vegeta right behind him. No matter how much he tried to fight back Vegeta was too much, it was like fighting a mad man. Vegeta's punches crossed Almez's face and he felt the preasure of those fists ripple through his insides. Almez's body looked like a rag doll, after every impact his body was thrown left and right. He couldn't defend himself nor could he attack. Vegeta continued to wail away, all the while that cocky smile never disappeared from his face. He enjoyed watching Almez writh in pain. He enjoyed watching Almez's blood splatter from his face across Vegeta's white golves. With a knee to the stomach Almez let out a groan and spit came flying out his mouth. Vegeta watched the saiyan clutch his stomach and stumble a bit before falling to the ground. With a chuckle Vegeta grabed Almez's ponytail and lifted him back up to his feet. Measuring him up he landed a blow right in the center of Almez's face. Vegeta felt the crunch of Almez's nose being shattered and Almez's body flew back across the branch of the tree.

"Giving up?" Vegeta asked as he allowed Almez time to get to his feet. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he watched the saiyan get in his attack pose. "I can't believe you're still willing to fight me. Well guess I might as well kill you like I did the others."

"No! I'm the one that'll kill you! I'll avenge what you did to Cabal and Bendora! I won't be defeated by some freak saiyan!" Almez roared out charging the smiling Vegeta. They began to fight once more, Almez swinging wildly and Vegeta ducking everything. Almez tried his hardest to land a blow on the prince, but he was too angry to even see straight. Vegeta once again began to dominate Almez by punishing him around for a bit. All the while Turles continued to watch from his perch up above.

"Foolish, Almez is too blinded by his anger to fight, and with every swing Vegeta continues to grow stronger. I didn't think he'd be able to kill Cabal and Bendora so quickly. Hmph, he may be getting stronger, but still he's nothing to me. Once he kills Almez then I will show him why I am the true emperor of the saiyans."

Vegeta dodged a punch and elbowed Almez in the back of the head sending the stunned saiyan falling to another branch. As he laid there trying to keep himself steady he couldn't help but to grow furious at Vegeta. Almez blindly charged again and once again Vegeta beat him around. With another punch Almez was sent to another branch. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Almez roared out getting to his feet, he was breathing heavily and erradictly. With another yell he ran straight for Vegeta in a head on course. Vegeta just smiled and extended his fist striking Almez square in the face again. A spray of blood shot from mouth and broken nose as he stumbled back down on the branch. He gave another shout and pounded the tree getting up. He gazed at Vegeta with blood shot eyes. Turles could tell he was losing control of everything and decided he should do something.

"ALMEZ, calm down! How do you expect to fight when you're so mad you can't even see straight!" Turles scolded from his perch. In the small break in the fight Almez looked up at him then at Vegeta. He started to think to himself for a while then began to laugh as he calmed down some.

"You're right, I let my anger get the best of me. Heh, well it won't happen again. You hear that Vegeta? You might have won the first round but the second one will be mine!"

Almez once again flew up to meet Vegeta in the air and they began to fight. Now that Almez's head was a little more clearer he began to fight better. Both he and Vegeta blocked and countered each others hits as they flew around in the sky. But even though Almez was back to himself he was still loosing the fight. Vegeta kept getting in small punches and kicks while Almez hadn't been able to land one. He knew he had to think of something right quick, some sort of distraction that would give him the upper hand. And just as an idea came to him he was knocked out of the sky yet again to a nearby branch. Almez quickly recovered and looked back to see Vegeta charging after him. A smile crossed his face and he decided to put his plan to motion. He charged up and fired a wave at Vegeta, who at the last minute diverted it by knocking it to the side and sending it exploding to the ground in the distance.

"Gottcha!" Almez laughed out appearing beside Vegeta, and with one mighty swing sent the prince soaring down through the branches to another section of the tree. Vegeta groaned as he slid to a halt, and when he opened his eyes back up all he saw was Almez charging right at him. Vegeta let out a painful yell as he felt Almez's knee strike him in the stomach. Almez started to chuckle as he continued to assault Vegeta with knee strike after knee strike. After he was done with the knees Almez decided to throw in some punches and kicks. Each hit caused Vegeta to cry out, and when Almez thought that was enough he picked up Vegeta around the collar of his saiyan armor and glared into his eyes.

"I told you you wouldn't beat me you freak." he said with a smile. Vegeta couldn't move, least not yet. He was still hurt from the attack he just recieved. Vegeta's painful groans made Almez smile. "I guess it's time to kill you."

Almez grined and with a yell threw Vegeta up into the air. He began to charge up to his maximum and created a huge energy ball in his hand in which he hurled at the body of Vegeta. Almez and Turles watched as the ball engulfed Vegeta and continue to fly up in the sky before finally exploding. The explosion lit up the sky in a bright red and smiles crossed the two saiyan's faces.

"He's bound to be dead for sure." Almez said trying to catch his breath.

"Good work Almez." Turles commented as he flew down to meet him.

"Thank you sire."

"Now let's return to the ships and get ready for the next phase of our plan."

Almez and Turles were fixing to take off when a bright beam came crashing down on them throwing them from where they stood. While they tried to figure out what had just happend Almez looked up to see a pissed off Vegeta come charging for him. Almez was too stunned and shocked to do anything, all he could do was sit there as Vegeta laid a punch right across his jaw. The crack ecchoed and Almez's mouth filled with blood as he felt his jaw unhinge. His body was knocked from the branch and continued to fall down to the bottom of the tree. Vegeta met him there and began to pummel away. Almez tried to fight back but Vegeta caught his attempted swing and with a scowl, twisted Almez's arm. He cried out as loud as he could from the pain, the cracking of his arm as the bones snapped. With his arm now limp and still dripping blood from his mouth he attempted a blast from his left hand, but Vegeta was too quick. He knocked Almez's arm to the side causing the beam to fly harmlessly to the side. With a fierce uppercut Almez was sent flying back up to the sky. Vegeta appeared above him and grabed him by his throat.

"Why...didn't...you...die?" Almez struggled to ask under Vegeta's grip.

"I was able to destroy your blast before it destroyed me. But you shouldn't be worring about that right now, you should be worrying what hell will be like...cause now you die!"

Almez's eyes widend up, he was now terrified, more terrified than he had ever been. Vegeta threw him down and began to charge up and released a huge energy wave that swallowed up Almez. His faint screams were heard as he traveled down to the ground with the beam. Soon Almez was no more as the beam exploded on the ground. After Vegeta caught his breath he looked up to see Turles still standing and watching.

"Not too bad Vegeta, not bad at all." he commented. "Your power continues to grow with every fight, but still I'd advise you to bow before me!"

Vegeta looked at him and then broke down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Turles shouted down at him.

"Those saiyans, I thought they were suppose to be some of the most powerful saiyans left alive. But I guess you were wrong. I easily killed those three, and now guess what."

"WHAT?"

"Heh, you're next to die!"


	32. Chapter 31

Piccolo dodged everything as he tried to fend off both Mouth and Jimmard at the same time. They were truly excellent martial arts experts and he never thought they'd be this much of a hassle. He managed to gaze to the right to see Ryan in trouble with Bronx and Angel. But as he caught a glance a foot caught him in the side of the head. Piccolo spun from the shock and was caught by a fist to the stomach. Another kick sent him to the ground.

"So Namek, you thinking on giving up now?" Jimmard asked as he and Mouth walked next to Piccolo.

"Give up? I haven't even started to fight yet."

"Quit your bluffing and die!" Mouth shouted out. He lifted up his spike covered arm and with a sudden grunt the spikes enlarged themselves covering his hand and tuning it into a club. He thrusted his hand down and Piccolo rolled out in time. Rolling back to his feet he was greeted by Jimmard and they began to fight again with Mouth joining in seconds later. Now Piccolo tried to avoid Mouth's deadly spike clubed arm as he swung it around, he nearly caught Piccolo with it as it tore away at his shirt. Piccolo was now caught in the middle, Jimmard on the right and Mouth on the left, neither of them let up and attacked fiercely. Piccolo kept turning from left to right dodging and blocking hits as they whizzed by him. Seeing an oppertunity he disappeared from their sights right as Mouth took a swing. Jimmard tried to move out of the way but Mouth's clubed arm was comming at him too fast and it tore into Jimmard's blue flesh leaving trails of purple blood oozing down his arm.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT DAMN THING!" Jimmard yelled out.

"Hey fuck you!" Mouth yelled back.

With the two killers arguing with one another Piccolo appeared from behind catching them both off guard. With two punches he laid them both out on the ground.

"YOU DAMN NAMEK!" Mouth cried out getting back to his feet. He charged Piccolo and swung his club arm around but Piccolo was able to read Mouth's movements this time. Mouth backed Piccolo up against a tree and right when he went for a final thrust Piccolo was able to avoid it causing Mouth to get his hand stuck in trunk of the tree. With Mouth subdued for the moment Piccolo laid in a few good hits of his own before Jimmard jumped in.

"DAMN TREE!" Mouth shouted out in fustration as he struggled to remove his hand. Jimmard kept battling with Piccolo as the two kept throwing punches and kicks. Piccolo was able to kick Jimmard's feet out from under him but he just cartwheeled back to his feet again and threw a high jumping roundhouse. The kick whizzed by Piccolo's head and the minute Jimmard landed back on the ground he was caught right in the chest with a kick that sent him sprawling to the ground by Mouth. Mouth gave a shout and his spikes started to retract back into his arm finally freeing his hand. While Jimmard was recovering on the ground Mouth took his turn at fighting the Namek, but he wasn't very succesful. A couple of good kicks by Piccolo and Mouth was on the ground with Jimmard.

"Namek, you've made a big mistake." Jimmard said in a low growling voice. He never took his eyes off Piccolo and he could feel his body begining to swell up with hate. Both he and Mouth returned to their feet and glared.

"I'm going to take my time killing you." Mouth said grimly.

"Just try it." Piccolo said back.

Both the assassins charged and collided with Piccolo in another display of fighting. Mouth and Jimmard were fired up now, they were killers, men who always got their jobs done. But in front of them was a Namek that mocked them. But they tried their hardest this time to hit Piccolo. A few hits got in on him, but not as many as Piccolo was giving to the both of them. They dashed across the ground and through the trees swinging wildly, their kicks and punches flew through the air. Everytime Piccolo would kick one away the other killer would get back up to fight. Finally Piccolo gained the upper hand again and when he was surrounded by Mouth and Jimmard he let loose two lighting fast kicks, each one hitting the killers directly in the stomach stunning them. Piccolo struck twice again and caught the two across the face sending them to the ground to regroup themselves.

"I told you I was just warming up." he said watching the two get back to their feet.

"Then you won't mind if I join in."

He looked behind to see Levi standing next to a tree. With a glare he drew out one of his swords and charged.

Ryan kept dodging left and right, up and down. Everywhere he tried to run he got cut off either by Bronx's spear or Angel's claws.

"What are you gonna do now tough guy?" Bronx boasted while trying to pin down Ryan. He swung his spear around and Ryan barely jumped out of the way only to be greeted by a swipe from Angel. Two slashes struck across his chest and Ryan gave a sharp cry as he felt the claws tearing away at his shirt and flesh.

"Now die!" Angel shouted going for a final thrust. Ryan saw it coming and grabed her hands much to her surprise. He kneed her in the stomach and caught her under her chin sending her stumbling back from the blow. A shout from behind made him turn as Bronx thrusted his spear at him. Ryan just barely was able to spin on the side of the spear but winced as he still felt the tip graze his side. Grabing the spear next to Bronx's hands he gave an elbow right to the face of the killer causing him to take his left hand off the handle to grab his face. Delievering a kick right to the kidneys, Bronx released the spear and slumped to the ground grabing his side. Ryan turned around again as Angel went on the offensive and began slashing her claws everywhere. With the spear in hand he was able to block her hits and when the chance arrive thrusted the handle of the spear in her stomach, then brought it up racking her under the chin again. As her head rocked back he positioned the handle between her feet and with a quick thrust, took her feet out from her. Bronx tried to get back up to help but was kindly greeted in the face with a whack from his own spear. Ryan spun around swinging the spear in hand and stopped in his attack stance watching the two return to their feet.

"Not bad boy, but you're still gonna die." Bronx said rubbing his face.

"If I have so much as a bruise on my face I'm going to gut you!" Angel shrieked out.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch." grumbled Bronx under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR CONSTANT BITCHING!"

"YOU FUCKER, MAYBE IT'S YOU I SHOULD KILL INSTEAD OF HIM!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT!"

"Man, those two are worse than me and Zaria." Ryan mumbled while watching the argument. He continued to watch the shouting and pushing contest and scratched his head. "Umm, hey, if you two are going to fight each other then I can just wait here."

"FUCK YOU!" Angel and Bronx both shouted back at him.

"I'm going to kill him, then you're next!" Angel shouted making a charge for Ryan.

"Yeah whatever bitch!" Bronx shouted back following.

Meanwhile at Frost's ships, the battle between Frost's army and the earth's continues.

"I'm going in for a run. Reno, Marc, you two follow me!"

General Bob's men kept up their attack patterns as they wailed away on the unprepared army of Frost. Luitenant Mex led the attack on one of Frost's ships while Reno and Marc followed up. They dodged through the heavy fire and when their target was in sight they unleashed their missiles which destroyed it. On the ground Frost's men ran for cover from the ship debrie scattering everywhere.

"Oh yeah, look at those bastards run!" Mex shouted out. "Let's double back for another run."

They did just that but this time were unexpectedly cut off by heavy laser fire from the right.

"Oh crap, what the hell was that green shit?" Reno shouted taking evasive manuvers.

"Looks like they want to come out and play." Marc said.

Sure enough a small fleet of attack fighters where flying out of one of the hanger ships. They soared up into the sky and unleashed a barage of laser fire.

"All jets be on the lookout, we got company up here now!" Mex reported to his other fellow pilots.

"Heh, this is where the fun begins." Reno comented. He, Mex and Marc circled around and dove right into the dogfight. Fighters from both sides collided in one massive air battle, the sky was litterally filled with jets, missile and laser fire.

"Watch your backs everyone, I think these aliens mean business now." Mex warned.

"I wouldn't doubt it, after all we did blow up a few of their ships down there." Jimmy remarked from one of the jets.

"You know, for a job like this I hope we're getting paid a big amount." Frank said as he dodged in and out of fire. He managed to clip one of the enemy fighters which made it careen into another.

"Hey come on now, we're doing this to save the world so where's your sense of charity and generosity?" asked Brandi.

"I think I flushed them down the toliet this morning with some other stuff." mumbled Frank.

"Man that's dirty." commented Mex.

"Hey Smokey, try getting that ship over there!" Dylan shouted out. Below all the fighting in the air the ground core was doing a good deal of damage to Frost's ships.

"Warming up the maser cannon." Eric, rather Smokey as he's called by his friends, said back as he prepared to aim the cannon towards the ship. With it in sight he pushed the firing button and a bright blue laser beam shot out impacting the side of the ship. Through the cockpit of the maser tank Smokey and Dylan could see the armor plating of the targeted ship being melted away leaving a huge gapping hole.

"Dude, you had it on melt instead of destroy." Dylan said, watching the aliens inside the ship scramble around.

"Well then we'll just have to shoot them again won't we?" Smokey said warming up the cannon again. With it charged up he fired it off, this time it hit the ship and caused it to explode. The explosion reflected off of Smokey's shades and he couldn't help but to do his trademark french laugh as he took the cigar out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke.

"Alright, it's my turn now." Dylan said pushing Smokey out of the chair. "You go pack a bowl or something. It's time for total carnage!"

"Hey would you two be serious about this situation!" a female voice nagged out over the radio.

"Ruh-roh, it's the Sargent." Smokey said walking towards the radio.

"You do know this is a life or death battle going on here don't you?" the voice said again.

"Sure do! It's their deaths and our lives, cause the way I see it, we're living and they're dying." Dylan responded back.

"Yeah we know how serious this situation is, but who says we can't have a little fun with it?" added Smokey.

"You guys are just as bad as Mex." the voice sighed.

"We're really working them good General, their troops are scattering." Sheng reported back to Gen. Bob.

"Good work Captain. I want you and your men to keep up the attack." he replied back. Gen. Bob was stationed not too far from the battlefield and gazed out through his binoculars. It was true that their surprise attack was going as planed, and Frost's men didn't know what hit them. It was the battle plan he and his men had been working on since the first of August when the aliens first landed. He continued keeping watch on the battlefield but as he surveyed the grounds something caught his eye. He focused again and couldn't believe what he saw. A little child was on the field fighting with a few of the enemy soldiers. The general blinked and rubbed his eyes, surely he was seeing things, but as he looked again he still saw the boy fighting. Not only did he see the child but he saw other people fighting as well.

"What the devil is going on out there?" he wondered to himself.

"Sir what's wrong?" asked a soldier from inside the tank.

"There're other people fighting with those aliens."

"Other people sir?"

"Yes, take a look for yourself."

The soldier took the binoculars and looked out. The general was right, out in the battlefield the soldier saw a small bald headed guy fighting with a white haired alien.

"Who are they? Could they be more aliens sir?"

"I don't know, but whoever they are they're doing a good job."

"I dont like it, look how they move, they can't be humans. It might be a trick sir."

"Yes it might, but why would the aliens have their own men fight each other during a battle that they're losing?"

"It doesn't make sense sir."

"No it doesn't, but I'm going to keep an eye on them just in case. I have a feeling there's more to this little alien invasion than it seems."

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE LOSING?" Frost roared out.

"Sir, they caught us off guard, there was nothing we could do in time."

"WRONG ANSWER!"

The official cried out as Frost pointed his hand towards him. A bright flash filled the room and the official's charred body fell to the floor.

"I WANT YOU TO RAISE THE SHIELDS ON THIS SHIP NOW!"

"Yes sir!" two more soldiers cried out before running out of the room.

"This is ruining everything! I want those soldiers dead!"

"Frost calm down, we still haven't lost." Isicle said.

"There's nothing to be calm about! How could we get caught by a sneak attack?"

Frost gave a couple more low growls as he walked towards the window to glance at the fighting. Already he had lost half his ships and equipment to Earth's army. He saw his men running for their lives as missiles rained down on them. But then something else caught his eye. Through the smoke outside he tried to focus on what he thought he saw. He could barely make out two shadowed figures fighting beyond the smoke until Electron's body flew through the smoke and skidded to a halt on the ground not too far away. Then Gohan burst through.

"It's him, that kid."

"Who?" asked Isicle walking to Frost's side.

"That same kid, Goku."

"What's he doing here?

"I bet this whole sneak attack was his idea. Cee said he was going to take care of him."

"Cee's probally dead then, as well as the others. They probally underestimated him like Frieza did, that's what led to their downfall."

"You mean to say that kid killed off Cee, Turles and the assassins?" Isicle asked with surprise. She looked back at Gohan again and saw him fighting with Tiffany. It was still hard for her to believe that such a little child was capable of having so much strength.

"He's the one responsible for my troubles now." Frost started in a low growling voice. "And it's he who shall pay!"

He stormed out the room leaving Isicle behind.

"I see it up ahead, my god it's enormus!" Lita stated looking at the tree of might from a distance.

"Cee's there, I feel him."

"Well something's there, just look at those tracers in the sky."

As they neared the tree Lita could see the distant beams of Goku and Cee shooting across the sky like lightning.

"Are these things roots?" she wondered again staring at the huge roots from the tree pertruding out from the ground. "How on earth are we going to get rid of this thing?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm not really sure how we're going to handle most of the things, but there is one thing I'm sure of." Mina said staring ahead at the tracers in the sky.

"What's that?" asked Lita.

"No matter what anyone else says, I'm going to do everything in my power to help Cee defeat the evil in him...even if it kills me."


	33. Chapter 32

Goku landed on the ground with Cee hovering above him.

"So Goku, are we going to continue this game or are we going to end it?" Cee yelled out crossing his arms across his chest. He hovered above Goku shadowing him.

"I guess I really have no choice then." Goku said.

"That's right, you don't! Now show me this power, the power that you supposedly beat Frieza with! It is the only way you can win this fight!"

Goku kept watching Cee hover above. He was right, the only way for Goku to win was to go super saiyan, but even Goku wasn't sure if that would be enough. With a heavy sigh he knew it was the only thing left to do. He had tried reasoning with him for Mina's sake but nothing worked. Cee was just too determined to get all the dragonballs, and Goku wasn't about to let him make his wish.

"Alright, you want to see my true strength, then you got it!" he shouted out. Cee watched on as Goku prepared himself. Slowly Goku began powering up as his auroa surrounded him. Instantly Cee's scouter went off as he grined at the reading. The auroa grew intense as Goku started to yell, his viens began to bulge and his hair was blowing around. Cee kept watching and reading his scouter, higher and higher the powerlevel rose and Cee couldn't help but to be amazed.

'Amazing, it's up to 15,000,000...16,000,000...17,000,000..it keeps going up!' he thought as he watched Goku continue to power up.

Finally Goku let out a yell and his whole body was enveloped in a bright golden auroa of light, and there standing before Cee was the legendary super saiyan. Goku's body radiated a golden shine and Cee studied the figure before him. Goku's once black hair was now standing up and glowing yellow, and his eyes were a dull green.

"His powerlevel...it can't be." Cee muttered to himself reading the final reading on his scouter. In a fit of rage he took it off and crushed it in his hand. "There's no way!" he cried out, but after his small fit of anger he regain himself and began to chuckle.

"So this is your true power huh? You really are a super saiyan?" he said still chuckling. "So I guess Frieza was right after all. Heh, it's true your power is high, around 20,000,000. But like I said before, I haven't even begun to show my true power."

Goku remained silent as he listened, his body still surrounded by the golden auroa. Cee kept watch, still amazed by Goku's transformation. As he prepared himself to powerup a small sweat drop ran down the side of his face. As if he were talking to some voice in his head he gave a slight twitch and grined.

"Now it's time for me to show you true power."

Cee gritted his teeth and clentched his fists as he hovered over Goku. The wind started to pick up ever so softly as this time Goku watched. Growling, viens began to bulge out of Cee's neck as he kept charging. Goku's attention was diverted to a small puddle next to a huge root from the tree. He watched as the puddle began vibrating and the water was rippling. It wasn't long til he noticed how still the air was, the clouds remain motionless and the leaves from the tree never once moved. He kept looking around, all the while Cee kept growling as he charged. Then Goku felt it, he felt Cee's power.

'Amazing. His power is sky rocketing.' he thought as he continued to watch Cee hover above. Small rocks and pebbles started to hover off the ground and rise up in the air, and then Cee finally released everything. In one tremendous yell his body exploded with a bright blue auroa that surrounded him. Goku fought to hold his ground from Cee's energy. As the energy around him increased the ground below was ripped apart, sending the debrie flying around, the clouds were blown away, almost as if they were disentigrated. With one last blast of energy everything once again came back to a halt. Cee floated back down to the ground where he met with Goku. Now Cee, enveloped in a blue auroa, and Goku, enveloped in a golden auroa, stood face to face with stone faces.

"Now, the real battle begins." Cee softly said with a grin.

"Give it up Vegeta, you're no match for me!" Turles yelled out as he chased Vegeta through the clusters of leaves. He was hot on Vegeta's tail and started to fire off several small energy blasts trying to score a hit. Vegeta was quick though, and kept dodging everything while looking back, measuring the distance that seperated them. When he saw his moment he put on the brakes and Turles ran into his elbow. The shot was followed up by more strikes across the face and one hammer blow to the back. Turles soared through the branches before landing on the trunk of the tree.

"Lucky hit." he mumbled to himself shaking it off. But before he could react, Vegeta came crashing into him from above. The two started trading blows to another, but this time Turles was extremly surprised with how well Vegeta was keeping up.

'His power is almost as high as mine.' he thought, dodging some hits. They clashed on the branch, dashing from one side to another in their fight. Turles went for a high kick that Vegeta easily blocked with his left arm. Countering, Vegeta struck with his right fist and caught Turles across the face. Two jabs across the face, a gut shot and a final kick to the chest sent Turles sprawling to the ground.

"And you call yourself an Emperor." Vegeta mocked as he walked to Turles. "You're still nothing, just a lower class warrior. And now it's time to put you in your place."

Vegeta unleashed with a heavy barrage of punches that struck Turles down, each blow rocked his head. Feeling the tension and anger of Vegeta beating him, Turles summoned enough strength to throw off his opponent.

"Not bad Vegeta, you've managed to grow quite strong over the years." Turles said wiping the blood from his lip. "I'm impressed on how much you've improved, why you're almost as strong as me."

"Almost as strong?" Vegeta blurted out with a surprised tone in his voice. "You mean I'm stronger."

"No Vegeta, I believe you heard right the first time." Turles mumbled back.

"You're still intent on believing you're far stronger than me. Perhaps I should beat you some more til you realize the truth. I am Vegeta, rightful prince and ruler of the saiyans! My power is unmatchable, especially by a lower class piece of trash!"

"Then come and get me!" Turles cried out motioning for Vegeta to attack. With a heavy growl Vegeta charged and they battled again.

"You may think you're strong, but I haven't even shown the true extent of my power!" Turles said while fighting. He managed to dodge a couple of punches but was caught in the chest again with a kick. He reeled back and Vegeta charged him with a clothesline. He grabed his foot and swung Turles to the side of the tree, his body making a loud "thud" as it hit. Now grabbing Turles by the hair he swung him up and his body collided with a branch. On the way back down Vegeta kneed him in the back which caused Turles to give out a sharp cry. Another hammer blow to the gut sent Turles on a collision course with the ground. Powering up a bit, Vegeta unleashed a flury of energy beams that flew down to meet him. Each impact caused the ground to errupt and smoke soon filled the air, but even though Vegeta couldn't see his opponent he never let up his fire. Delivering one last final attack he subsided and tried to catch his breath back. Breathing heavily he gazed down at the destruction below, smoke still filled the air and it was nearly impossible to tell if Turles was really dead, but Vegeta was satisfied enough. As he remained floating in silence a heavy look soon crossed his face. He glanced to the side and saw Turles standing on a nearby branch.

"What's the matter Vegeta, that all you had in you?"

Vegeta just growled.

"As you see I am perfectly fine, but you, you seem to be tired. And by this pause in the battle I take it it's my turn to attack now."

And with that Turles charged foward completly catching Vegeta by surprise with his speed. He couldn't tell where Turles was coming from, the strikes to his body seemed to come from everywhere. Vegeta continued to get tossed around by the impact of Turles's punches, each blow whittled away on him. He couldn't even guard himself, everytime he tried Turles would hit him from another direction. With the tables turned now Vegeta was the one on the ground with Turles dominating the fight. Struggling to throw Turles off him Vegeta managed to break free and began soaring around the tree with Turles close behind.

"So now the mighty prince Vegeta decided to run!" Turles mocked from behind.

"I run from no one!" Vegeta growled out.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I call it tricking!"

And once again Vegeta turned around to catch Turles on the side of the face. They locked up and began their fight again. They dashed from one side of the tree to the other, thowing energy beams at each other and dodging hits. At this given time both seemed equal, with Turles being slightly faster. In and out of the clusters of leaves they flew, explosions rang out everywhere. Each hit that was landed was just as fierce as the next. Their bodies absorbed tremendous punishment and the fight came to a halt as they both resided on seperate branches to catch their breath back.

"Alright Vegeta, enough of these games. I've allowed you to think you're the better man in this competetion, but now it's time to shatter your pride."

"The only thing that's going to shatter around here is your body, and I'll see to it that that definately happens. And once I'm through with you Frieza will be next."

"Oh Vegeta would you get over yourself! You may think you're all that, but I'm about to show you you're wrong...dead wrong. And as for Frieza, well I have my own plans for him. But for now, you are my only objective, and paying you back for all those years on Vegeta."

"Well then by all means pay me back. You keep on braging about how powerful you are, but from what I've seen you're still nothing."

"Well far be it for me to continue disappointing you, if you want to see my true power then you shall, in time I'll show you the reason why I am the emperor of the saiyans and the true ruler of the galaxy!"


	34. Chapter 33

Piccolo and Ryan were side by side now trying to fight off all the members of the assassins.

"This isn't good!" Ryan shouted out dodging some attacks. Bronx and Angel were still fighting with him and Ryan was trying to defend himself with Bronx's spear. "We're going to have to do something!"

"The only thing you're going to do is die!" Angel shouted out taking a swing at him. Ryan moved side to side trying not to get impaled by Angel's claws but he failed to see Jimmard come from nowhere and land a kick to his ribs.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ryan cried out as he hit the ground.

"Yeah, we were taking care of him!" Bronx scolded.

"Hey, this is a fight ain't it? So I'm fighting!" protested Jimmard right before getting clocked by Piccolo. Bronx could only hold his head in his hand.

"You idiot! Keep an eye on who you're fighting!" Angel shouted to Jimmard, but no sooner than she spoke Ryan came out and kicked her to the ground. Bronx sighed and shook his head again and Mouth took some time out to laugh.

"Hey that's enough! Pay attention to what you're doing!" said Levi trying to get everyone together.

"Man, these guys sure fight alot don't they?" Ryan asked walking up to Piccolo. While the assassins continued their bickering Piccolo and Ryan could only watch on.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! If you're going to fight, fight them!" Levi cried out pointing to Ryan and Piccolo.

"Ruh-roh, here we go again!" Ryan said as he got charged by Angel and Bronx. Mouth, Jimmard and Levi went back to work on Piccolo. Now Angel and Bronx were more focused on what they were doing, and it showed through their fighting techniques. Ryan was having a tough time trying to fend them off but he didn't give up, he knew there was no room for error in this fight. He managed to get in a lucky shot to Angel but Bronx got in his shot on Ryan. Ryan braced himself with the spear to prevent from falling but as he turned around Bronx was there to greet him. With the spear embeded in the ground Ryan was kicked to the side and went one-on-one with the killer. He was able to keep up with Bronx for the while, but as soon as Angel jumped back in the fight Ryan knew he couldn't last much longer without his equalizer. Breaking free from the two he tried to make a dive for the spear but was cut off by Bronx.

"Oh no you don't!" Bronx shouted kicking Ryan away. "You ain't getting that again!"

Ryan got up to make one more attempt but once again he was knocked to the ground. This time Angel and Bronx didn't let up, they kept pounding away on Ryan's body. Bruised and bloodied and in a heap of pain, Ryan was defenseless, he was tired and out of breath. He tried to block their hits but he just couldn't, they were just too strong for him and he was wearing himself out. For the while he just stood there and let the two use him as their punching bag. Each crushing blow made him cringe, every swipe from Angel's claws left gashes across his body and soon it looked like he was wearing blood soaked rags. With one last kick Ryan had had enough. He slumped over in a heap and laid motionless on the ground as the satisfied Angel and Bronx watched.

"That's one down." Bronx said giving one last kick to Ryan.

"One more to go." Angel said looking up at the sky to see Piccolo fighting off Mouth, Jimmard and Levi.

At Frost's ship, the battle still ensued between his men and General Bob's. Frost's soldiers managed to regroup themselves and were begining to finally put up a fight, but most of them had retreated back into the ships. Still, General Bob's army was doing a good job of working on Frost's men. Gen. Bob's idea of a sneak attacked worked as planed, and for the moment they had the upper hand. Bob just prayed that the could remain to have the upper hand. All around the battlefield the shouts of the men in combat ecchoed amongst the gunfire and explosions. Frost's men ducked behind whatever cover they had and fired on the 4-20 troops. Most of the infintary troops used weapons while some used their energy attacks. With each explosion that tore through the ground men were thrown into the air as lifeless bodies. The dead corpses and limbs littered the ground which was already turning the color of blood. Bob's side was in no better shape either, as his men scattered around hiding behind tanks and other equipment trying to get a better shot. As the general serveyed the grounds he spotted many of his men who had fallen in battle.

"If we can hold on a little longer." Gen. Bob told himself. He tried to encourage himself, but still in the back of his mind doubt lingered about the situation. Sighing, he glanced up in his binoculars to get a look at the fighting in the sky. He could see Mex's men fighting with Frost's attack fighters. He could tell the lieutenant had already lost a few of his men, but still they had a fighting chance.

"You've got a ship on your tail!" Jimmy reported to Frank as he flew across the sky in his jet.

"Then get it off me!" Frank reported back.

"I would if I could, but I'm kinda busy myself!"

"I got it, I got it!" Brandi reported flying behind the enemy ship. She unleashed a heavy salvo of shots which tore through the enemy fighter's hull. The fighter went down in a smoking heap and Frank had to manuver himself to avoid being shot down by Brandi.

"Jesus woman calm down, you almost got me too!" he shouted at her.

"Hey you wanted help so I helped you!" she shouted back.

"Yeah but I didn't say for you to go psycho!"

In the argument between the two pilots Brandi lost sight of where she was going and almost ran into Mex, which kinda pissed him off a tad.

"Would you people focus on what you're doing!" Lt. Mex shouted to both of them. "Let's just blow up as many of these things as we can."

"Hey look down there, they're running back inside the ships." Julia reported from her jet. Sure enough down below most of the soldiers were making a break for it back inside the remaining ships. "The General must be really giving them hell."

"Well if they're trying to run away then let's blow them up before they all get away. Marc, Frank, Jimmy, Julia, I want you to follow my lead, we're going to make a pass on those remaining ships on the ground. Reno, you and the others handle the rest of those fighters"

"Roger that!" Reno said shooting down another enemy ship. "Heh, stupid bastard." he commented as he watched the enemy plane crash into the ground.

The five planes circled out of the fighting and grouped up with the main ships in sight. They closed in on their targets and when they were in position, fired off rounds of missiles. The missiles cut through the air and hit their respective targets, but to the surprise of Mex and his crew, they had no effect.

"Damn things have shields!" Frank reported.

"Well I'll be damn." Mex said dodging some heavy fire.

"So how're we gonna get them now?" asked Jimmy.

"I dunno, I haven't thought that far yet."

"Haven't thought that far? You're the Luitenant, you're supposed to have everything planed!" Julia scolded.

"Well honestly, I'm making things up as we go along!"

"Making things up? Don't you at least have some kind of battle plan?"

"Well yeah, just destroy anything that looks weird."

"Oh Luietenant." Julia sighed shaking her head. "We're all gonna die."

On the ground Sargent Rebecca could notice a change in things.

"Did I just see one of the lasers bounce off that ship?" she wondered scratching her head. "Don't tell me those things have shields now."

She gazed out at all the ships and jumped when she heard her radio come on.

"Hey Rebecca, I got some bad news for ya woman." a staticy voice said. Rebecca could tell it was Mex. He was the only one who called her woman and hardly showed her any authority even though she was a sargent.

"For the 123rd time, if you're gonna call me during a mission, call me sargent!" she nagged back. From inside Mex's jet he rolled his eyes at her remark.

"And don't be rolling your eyes either!" she remarked back through the radio.

'Nag, nag, nag.' Mex thought to himself.

"What's the bad news anyways?" Rebecca asked looking back towards the ships.

"Well, those ships seem to have some kind of shields around them now. But so far, it's only those ships down there that have shields activated. None of these fighters up here have them...I hope." Mex's voice said through the radio.

"Great." mumbled Rebecca. "I'll notify Vic to see if he can come up with an idea on how to get around those shields."

"Ok then. I'm sure he can come up with something." Mex said back. "Crap, it's getting frisky up here, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Hey." There was a small pause in her voice before she finished. "Be careful okay, for me."

"Don't worry, after all I'm Mex." he responed back.

Rebecca couldn't help but to smile. "That's why I'm worried."

On the ground General Bob continued to watch the Z-warriors battle Team C and the Ginyu Force. He had been studying them for quite some time now and the more he watched them, the more familier they seemed to him.

"I think I recognize some of those guys." Bob said to himself.

"How so sir?" asked the same soldier from earlier.

"Yes, I'm certain of it! Remember a few years back when those two aliens landed on Earth and battled a small group of people?"

"Yes sir, I remember watching it at the base. It was on all the t.v stations."

"I believe some of those people out there fighting are some of the ones that fought those two aliens, and if that's the case..." Gen. Bob trailed off as he set his binoculars down. He reached inside of the tank he was in and grabed the radio.

"All units, I want you to pay careful attention to the small group that are fighting with the aliens at the ships. Do not in any way engage combat with them, I repeat, they aren't the enemy! So try to help them!"

From inside Mex's jet he heard the transmission and gazed down at the battlefield.

"What's he talking about, I don't see any other vehicles down there." He turned on his radio and contacted the General. "Sir, I don't understand, I don't see any other vehicles down there."

"Not vehicles Luitenant, people."

"People sir?"

"Yes. Take a closer look down and you'll see a small group of people fighting the aliens."

Mex flew in closer to the battlefield and spotted them. Just as Bob had said he could see some people fighting off Frost's men.

"Well I'll be damn. All fighters listen up! Watch where you fire your weapons, there's a group down there fighting as well. The General says they're on our side." reported Mex to the jets.

"What? You sure? I don't see anything!" John said back.

"Well I can't explain it so I'll say it like this : ONLY KILL SOMETHING THAT FIRES AT US!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, ok then!" everyone commented.

"All are shields up!" Cory informed. "Energy output at maximum."

"Good news, least we know they can't break through the shields." Reeve said with some relieve.

"How many did we leave outside?" asked Kim as she walked over to a nearby window. Outside she could still see more men in mecs and in tanks fighting with Bob's men.

"Enough to buy us some time to evacuate." Dusty said as he walked into the command post.

"Dusty where're the others?"

"Outside. Team C and the Ginyu Force elected to stay. It appears that some company followed them back here so they stayed out there to take care of things."

"So should I procede with the evacuation?" asked Cory.

"I need to check with Frost first." Dusty said, but before he could walk to Frost's chambers Frost came through the doors in a rage.

"I want the status on the damage!" he yelled out. Cory quickly gave him the information and Frost read it. When he was done he gave out a tremendous yell that seemed to shake the whole ship.

"They'll all pay for this! We can't afford to retreat, we have to keep this place! I want all power to the cannons and blast that army away, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Cory shouted out as she notified the artilery ships.

Back outside the fight between Frost's men and Area 4-20 wasn't the only battle going on. Gohan and the others were valiently trying to survive against Team C and the New Ginyu Force. Even though they seemed outmatched, for the moment it actually seemed as if they had the advantadge and might actually keep it. The smoke and dust from the explosions were enough to distract Team C and the Ginyu long enough for the few Z-warriors to survive. But as the fighting outside wore on, they started moving farther and farther away from the battlefield, leaving the cover of the smoke. Gohan knew the enemy was leading them away, but for the moment he had more important things to worry about, like surviving his fight with Chance. It seemed like an unfair fight being that Chnace was roughly around 13,000,000 and Gohan was at 3,000,000 max, but since Gohan was currently the strongest Z-warrior fighting, he was the only one who could stand a decent chance of fighting him.

"You little punk!" Chance shouted out swinging viciously at the little warrior. Gohan did have an advantadge over Chance, even though he was weaker, he was faster. He darted around Chance laying in blows whenever he could, but it still wasn't enough. The two warriors fought for the moment, punching and blocking. Gohan could feel himself begining to get cornered back, and when he felt the sharp pain of Chance's foot in his side, he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Now to finish this." snorted Chance. He raised his hand and grinned. "We finally get to put you nusiances out of the picture, and once you and your friends are dead then the dragonballs will be ours."

"You'll never get them!" Gohan shouted out surprising Chance. With quick speed the young warrior was up and in Chance's face before the alien knew what was going on. Lefts and rights were laid into Chance's face rocking his head around. Gohan was even more pissed now than ever and anyone could tell by the way he was attacking. With a thunderous gut shot Chance slumped over with a groan, and when he looked back up to growl at Gohan the only thing he could see was a very well aimed punch mere seconds away from impacting his face. The force of the blow ecchoed in Chance's head and the impact was enough to send him flying back. Chance managed to regain himself much to the surprise of Gohan, and with a fustrated look an his face, stretched out his arms and began focusing his energy in his palms.

"Fusion cannon!" he shouted quickly bringing his open palms together. In an instant the beam hit Gohan and the surroundings errupted in a colorful explosion. The shockwaves rumbled through the ground and smoke rose into the air, even some of the 4-20 soldiers glanced over to look at the destruction. With the smoke and debrie clearing away Chance grinned to himself in satisfaction. With one out of the way he looked to see which of his comrades was fighting who. Chance was about to jump into another fight when he heard something above him. Gohan came crashing down on the alien and brought him to the ground. He barely managed to survive the explosion by jumping as high as he could into the air at the last minute.

"I thought you were dead." Chance mumbled rubbing his head getting back to his feet. He glared at Gohan who kept his iron stare. "I guess this fight is going to be more fun that I thought." Chance said with a gruff laugh. "Who knew a weak little warrior like you would put up such a fight."

"You think we can keep this up any longer?" Cody asked Yumi. They were darting around in the sky trying to avoid the blasts from Onyx and Fireball on the ground.

"We have to, we can't lose!" encouraged Yumi.

"Well in that case I say it's time to use our secret weapons."

"You think we can do it? We haven't really finished our training with the guys."

"Well I'd rather die fighting down there than die running up here!" Cody shouted out making a dive for Onyx and Fireball.

"What is he doing?" Fireball asked watching Cody diving right for him and Onyx. "The guy is crazy, he must have a death wish now or something."

Cody zoomed in and out of fire darting this way and that. He was getting closer to Fireball and Onyx and remained on his crash course. At the last moment he disappeared from their sight and reappeared again using the after image technique. With a fierce kick he caught Onyx by surprise in the side of the head. The giant was so surprised by this act he went down on the first hit, leaving Fireball ready to make his move. Unfortunatly he forgot Yumi was still in the air and she came down on him like a hail storm. With the advantadge hers she unloaded with everything she had on him. Fireball took most of the punishment but took the initiative when he found an opening. He got the young girl off him and backed up next to Onyx who was back on his feet.

"You two are going to die!" he shouted.

"I don't think so!" Cody shouted back making another charge. "Time for our secret weapons!"

Cody ran straight for Onyx while Yumi ran towards Fireball. The four of them began fighting it out in hand to hand combat. Cody was fast and used his speed to his advantadge against the monstrous giant. He struck at Onyx with a series of fast hits and kicks while Onyx tried to strike back. He managed to catch Cody in the face and rocked him back a few feet, but Cody was ready for this. He clentched his left fist as tight as he could and felt it start to warm up. Turning around to face Onyx he pointed his hand at him, and when Onyx was in aim he released his attack.

"Concussion Blast!"

Releasing all the gathered energy at once in an invisable blast, he was able to stun Onyx in one hit. He twitched and crumpled to the ground motionless, not dead but stunned. For how long he'd be out was anyone's guess. Cody glanced to the side to see Yumi finishing her fight with Fireball. He watched her dance around into different fighting styles and was amazed at her gracefullness. In fact, to Cody's recollection this was the first time he actually stood and watched her fight. She croutched and dodged Fireball's attacks and delievered her own, jabbing here and there. With a quick thrust Yumi struck Fireball in the stomach with the point of her right elbow. While he clutched his stomach she reared back and struck Fireball again under the chin with a double fist. Fireball stumbled back but snapped out of his daze and grabbed Yumi's leg in an attempted kick, swinging her to the ground. She rolled on her side before rolling back to her feet, and to Fireball's surprise, had her arms outstretched towards him.

"Flash wave!" she shouted out releasing a hot pink wave from her palms. Fireball was more shocked than anything, watching it close in on him. He didn't expect lower power fighters were capable of fighting like this and had such attacks. He just remained standing still in shock, watching the beam hit and trying to weather out the explosion.

"Solar flare!"

Rosh and A.J. yelled out feeling their eyes burning and their surroundings going white. Tien and Yamcha watched them stumble around rubbing their eyes and trying to protect themselves.

"Yeah! We might actually have a chance of winning this time!" Yamcha called out confidently. Tien gave his friend a nod.

"Yeah, I just hope things don't get jinxed for us now. If we can keep this up long enough for Goku and Piccolo to get here we might just win this one." he replied.

"Just don't worry." Yamcha replied getting into his wolf fang fist stance, "This is one battle I know we're gonna win!" he said before charging towards Rosh and A.J.


	35. Chapter 34

The fighting between Cee and Goku esculated into an all out free for all. Now that the two were fighting at their maximum they were putting out more power than ever. Mina and Lita pulled up in time to witness a magnificent explosion tear about the ground.

"What's going on here?" Lita cried out covering herself from the dust.

"I can't believe it, Cee's power, it's amazing." Mina blurted trying to watch the battle between the two.

"Who's he fighting with? I don't think I've ever seen him before?" Lita said watching Cee fight the golden haired Goku.

"I think that's Goku." Mina said. "But I'm not sure, he looks so different."

They stood still in silence watching the battle unfold above them. Both were stuned and shocked at the amount of energy Cee and Goku were putting out. All around the air felt thick and heavy and a static like feeling lingered. From their point of view both fighters were dead equal in power, with every hit one gave the other, the other returned it. Soaring through out the sky they flew back towards the tree and came to a standstill as they landed on opposite branches.

"So this is it huh? I must admit Goku I didn't think you'd be this powerful." Cee said glaring at his opponent.

"Your true strength is impresive as well." Goku said returning the compliment.

Cee gave a slight chuckle. "Well unfortunately I must end our game Goku, and fast. Destiny awaits me and I can't let anything stand in my way."

"I still don't see why we must fight like this, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it does!" Cee said with a scoff. "This is just another stepping stone towards my freedom."

"Then why don't we work together? If fighting Frieza is your true intention then let us help."

"I'm tired of everyone wanting to help! I don't need anyone's help and I don't want it! It may be true that you're powerful Goku, but not powerful enough. We could easily kill Frieza, but Burn is far stronger than you could ever imagine. Even I'm not strong enough to kill him."

"That's why we should work together as a team!" pleaded Goku.

"NO! I've heard enough of this! You're the enemy for now, you're the one standing in my way. I've wasted enough time fighting with you, and now it's time to kill you and make my wish! No one can stop me from getting my revenge!" Cee yelled out, powering up and charging towards Goku. He caught him across the face and the stunned Goku remained defenseless for a while with Cee punching away. With a gut shot to the saiyan the commander followed up with a punch aimed straight for his face. But Goku saw it coming and caught it.

"You dirty saiyan!" Cee yelled grabing Goku's arm and swinging him around. Just as he was about to let go Goku grabed Cee's arm and swung him around instead. The counter shocked Cee as he flew out of Goku's grasp and into the side of the tree. Cee quickly rose to his feet and charged Goku once more ramming into him with his shoulder. The two flew out from the leaves of the tree and went falling to the ground. They slid for a few feet with Cee on top using Goku as shield to protect him from sliding on the ground. Once they stoped Cee flew up to the sky and positioned himself steadily.

"Rapid strike!" he called out as he released shot after shot of energy blasts down on the wounded Goku. He saw them coming and took to the sky to avoid the impacts but Cee caught on and his aim followed Goku across the sky. As Mina and Lita continued to watch the sky light up over them they ducked to avoid a stray blast from Cee as Goku flew right above their heads. As Goku dodged across the sky he formed his own ball of energy and threw it at Cee. When Cee saw it coming he stoped and used his shield power to guard himself. But the ball was just a decoy and Goku appeared at the side thrusting his shoulder into Cee's abdomen. With Cee slouched over clutching at his stomach Goku was free to take advantadge of the situation. Rights and lefts crossed Cee's face as he let out groans and with a strong kick to the chest Cee went flying back into the tree.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Cee yelled out bursting out of the leaves. He swung at Goku, who caught the fist, and then delievered a kick to the saiyan's gut. An elbow to the back of the head sent Goku reeling down to the ground but Cee cut him off by grabbing his head. Flying back towards the tree at full speed Cee ramed Goku's head into the side of the tree and continued to fly across the surface grinding his head into the bark. He finally threw Goku into a branch and fired a small ball of energy towards him which ripped the branch apart. Goku's scorched body fell to another branch below and once again Cee was there to meet him. He kicked at the defenseless saiyan and Goku could feel waves of pain flow through his body. Soon he felt more warm blood flow from his mouth as he felt his insides begining to crush. Cee picked him up and continued to punish him. He relentlessly struck Goku across the face staining his white gloves red with Goku's blood. Cee was furious and he wanted Goku dead more than anything at that moment. Every blow he landed and every groan that Goku gave gave pleasure to Cee. This was just one step closer to his ultimate goal, once Goku was dead then he could have his wish, and soon he would have everything with no one to stop him. And while the fight continued high on the branch of the tree, down below the two young girls watched on. Mina couldn't take her eyes off of what was going on. She began to sweat and clentched her chest, a wave of nuasea rushed over her. Feeling dizzy she fell to her knees and Lita came to her side.

"What's going on? What's happening to you?" she cried out with concern holding Mina in her arms.

"It's so horrible, I must stop him, I have to free him!"

Mina rose to her feet and knowing what she must do raised her hand and shouted out her transformation phrase. Now as Sailor Venus she ran closer to the tree a little underneath where the fighting was happening. And as she stood there watching and clentching her chest, she began to close her eyes and concentrate.

Vegeta continued to dominate Turles in their fight. He assaulted him up in the air and sent him crashing down to a branch of the tree with a hammer blow. Turles tried to pick himself up but was caught from above as Vegeta landed on the back of his head driving him face first into the branch. Picking Turles back up by the hair, Vegeta continued the punishment landing blow after blow to Turles's face. With a grunt Vegeta heaved Turles into the air and flew up to meet him, catching him in the stomach with an elbow. Another elbow to the back of his head sent Turles on a collision course back down to the branch. His body skidded across the bark leaving a small trail of blood behind and Vegeta landed back down, slowly walking up to Turles's crumpled body.

"Pathetic, just pathetic. And to think you call yourself an Emperor."

"Oh Vegeta, you just don't understand. You may think you're winning but you're not. I still have so much more power in me that you can't even begin to comprehend." Turles mumbled out trying to get back to his feet. His attempt was cut off by Vegeta's foot slapping across his face sending him skidding some more before he came to a halt.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" roared out Vegeta. "You're nothing but a low class warrior and I'm the prince! I'm begining to get tired of your excuses."

"Excuses? We'll see if I'm making excuses after I've killed you." groaned out Turles.

"Oh really? I think you're mistaken, it will be I who will kill you."

Turles began to chuckle to himself much to the displeasure of Vegeta. "Vegeta you're a fool. You've always believed that you're unbeatable. But today I'm going to prove you wrong. Today marks the end for you and the begining for me!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted out firing off a energy ball at Turles. The impact rocked Turles up against the massive trunk of the tree. He struggled to get up only to find Vegeta standing in front of him. Once again Vegeta laid a number of blows across Turles's face and when he was done stepped back to see Turles squirming in pain by his feet.

"Just...as...I...thought." Turles said chuckling. "You're...weak."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Vegeta cried out, now more angrier than before. He continued to lay in the hits to Turles's face until it was bruised and bloodied.

"You're nothing do you hear me? NOTHING!"

Once Vegeta's anger had subsided he stepped back again to allow Turles to get back to his feet.

"Some emperor you are. If the surviving saiyans picked you to lead them then they must all be weak as well. I know your friends were and look what happend to them because they opposed me." A smirk crossed Vegeta's face as he glared at Turles rising to his feet. "An now it's time for you to join them in hell."

"I don't think so Vegeta." Turles said wiping off the blood on his face. "Because I've had enough of this. Now it's time to crush your pride, now it's time to show you why I'm the true emperor! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BOW TO MY TRUE POWER! NOW WITNESS A POWER THAT NOT EVEN KING VEGETA HIMSELF COULD EVER BEGIN TO FATHOM, A POWER THAT HASN'T BEEN SEEN FOR OVER HUNDREDS OF YEARS, THE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Vegeta's jaw droped when he heard this. 'Turles a super saiyan?' he thought, 'He can't be one.' As he watched Turles in front of him he couldn't help but to laugh. He began to laugh uncontrolably and clinched his side. "Of all the things in the universe...you a super saiyan?" Vegeta managed to choke out over his laughter.

"That's right Vegeta, you keep laughing." Turles said under his breath. Vegeta continued his laughter thinking of the thought, but he failed to notice Turles begining to focus his energy, he failed to notice Turles powering up, and he failed to notice his black hair changing, until it was too late. A loud cry from Turles made Vegeta's eyes widen. Vegeta sensed his energy raising at an enormous rate and he watched in shock as Turles's black eyes began to glow green. As Turles continued to gather all the energy he needed a familier golden auroa began to surround him, his hair was begining to stand up. And with one last shout the golden auroa brightened and Turles was transformed. Vegeta watched in horror, unable to move at the sight that was unfolding in front of him. Turles was right, he was a super saiyan. Only the sounds of Turles's laughter was enough to make Vegeta's look of fear turn to a look of anger.

"What's the matter Vegeta? You look so scared."

"How? How could you become one?" Vegeta managed to say.

"This is the power of technology. On Vegeta our scientists found the perfect combination of genes that could transform a saiyan into a super saiyan. Although it wasn't for sure if it would work I volunteered to undergo the experiment, even though there was a chance I wouldn't survive. When I awoke I had found my power had increased and I now possessed the power that was a legend to our people. It was then when the others saw me as a symbol and I became their new ruler. I knew that with this power I would be the one to kill Frieza once and for all and take his place as ruler of the galaxy. That's why I came on this mission to Earth, to plant the tree and eat its fruit. Then I would have no equal, the universe would be mine!" Turles said letting his laughter ring out. "But before I kill Frieza there was someone else I wanted to kill." he said looking Vegeta dead in his eyes. He could see how scared Vegeta was, and smirked as he saw him begin to sweat. "That other person Vegeta...is you."


	36. Chapter 35

Piccolo had looked down to notice Ryan was out of the fight for now and Angel and Bronx were coming for him. Kicking away Mouth and Jimmard he was left to defend himself against Levi, Angel and Bronx, and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Bronx and Angel were reckless in their charge though which was a momentary advantadge for Piccolo. With a swing of his arm he caught the hasty Bronx across the chest and managed to catch Angel on the side of the head with a kick. But no sooner than he began to gain the advantadge he quickly lost it as he moved to the side to avoid Mouth's daggers flying up at him. The diversion was enough for Levi to get in some clean hits before he was shoved away, but when Piccolo thought he was in the clear Jimmard and Mouth jumped him. No matter how many times Piccolo would kick somebody away another assassin was there to take their place. Soon Piccolo was starting to become overwhelmed by them, they dashed around him and he was begining to have a hard time keeping his eyes on all of them. Their blows started taking their effect on him and with each passing second Piccolo could feel himself begining to lose the fight. He still tried to keep his momentum going but it was over, he had lost the battle in the air. Feeling two knees hitting him the stomach, he let out a groan of pain before Jimmard and Bronx came down on him from above with a pair of elbows. Piccolo managed to brace his fall to the ground but it didn't help much as Angel and Mouth flew down, landing on his back. Piccolo gave out another more painful groan as out of nowhere Bronx kicked him across the ground. Piccolo was able to stop himself from skidding and fliped up to his feet only to have them sweeped away by Jimmard. The Namek caught himself by putting his hands to the ground in an attempt to flip back to his feet but it backfired as Levi was next to sweep his arms out making Piccolo fall on his shoulders. This time trying to roll away he got kicked in the back that made him stumble into a blow to the gut and as he slumped over a claw swipe curtousey of Angel tore away at his green flesh on his arm. Piccolo held his arm as the purple blood gushed out. He needed help and he needed it now. Even though the assassins were much weaker than him they were remarkably fast and more expieranced then him. They took their time picking him apart, tossing him back and forth to each other all the while laughing and shouting. Piccolo tried to get his second wind back by firing an energy wave in hopes to catch his breath, but the wave was canceled out by Levi's energy shield device. As Piccolo stood there watching Levi, Angel's foot connected with his face. Once again the others followed up getting their hits in and Piccolo began to succumb to the pain. Like Ryan, he slumped to the ground defenseless and unable to keep fighting. His last hope was to try to make a run for it, try and cause some kind of distraction that would subdue the assassins long enough for him to eat the senzu bean he had with him. He had almost forgotten about it, about how before they all left for the final battle each Z-warrior took a bean with them in case they might need it. When he felt Mouth grab his arms behind him he knew his time to strike would be soon. When he was lifted back to his feet and as soon as the others got close to him for the final attack Piccolo quickly released a burst of energy from his body. It was enough to make Mouth let go of him and for the other assassins to back away. He took to the air and began to fumble around in his belt for the bean. He prayed that in the fight he hadn't had lost it somewhere but just as he found it Levi flew up to meet him knocking the bean out of his hand and grabing Piccolo's arm. He struggled but then Jimmard, Angel and Bronx restrained his other limbs. Now helpless to fight back and the only hope of restoring some of his energy lost, he was at their mercy, and Mouth smiled as he cracked his knuckles and began to pound away.

"Ow my freaking head." Ryan mumbled out as he began to stir from the beating he recieved from Angel and Bronx earlier. "I can't believe it, I'm still alive."

He gazed up to see Piccolo getting the crap beat out of him and tried to get up but couldn't.

"My whole body feels like it's just busted." he said rolling to his back. "I gotta help Piccolo though. Come on Ryan, you can do this." he said trying to encourage himself. He managed to pick himself up halfways but fell back down. "Damn this sucks."

He looked back up at the scene and a feeling of helplessness swarmed over him, until he remembered something that Goku had given him.

The assassins were still pummling away at the helpless Piccolo, slowly torturing him and watching him squirm with pain in their grasp. They all took their turns with him and Piccolo could feel himself begining to slip away. He began to wonder if in fact he should allow himself to die, if he did then Frieza wouldn't get his hands on the dragonballs. But then he realized what he was thinking.

'Allow myself to die? I can't do that! It would mean everyone who fought would have no way of coming back. All the soldiers who were killed, all the innocent lives...even Alex would all remain dead!' he thought as he tried to fight off the icy hands of death. He knew if there was any chance of living it would have to be a miracle, and he would have to make his chance count.

"I'm getting tired of this." Bronx began complaining. "Let's just kill him and go back to the ships."

"Come on, I want to torture him a little bit more." Mouth said taking another punch at Piccolo.

"Even I don't torture people as much as you do." Angel commented holding to Piccolo's arm.

"I agree with Bronx on this one. We should be getting back, we've wasted enough time here." says Levi.

"Alright then, guess since my hands are free I get to give him the finishing touches." Mouth said with a grin.

"Oh shut up and kill him already." protested Angel. Mouth flashed her a dirty look and gave Piccolo a few good punches to the stomach before reaching to his back to pull out his knife. Out of the corner of his eye Piccolo watched, and realized this was the chance he needed.

"Well green man, time to end this." Mouth said weilding his knife around. "Time to slit you."

He reached for Piccolo's head and began to lift it up, but in an instant Piccolo opened his mouth to release an intense blast. Everything happened so fast yet seemed to last for so long. Mouth's eyes widend and in an instant his head was vaporized. At point blank range the beam dissolved his head clean off his shoulders leaving the others stunned. While they watched Mouth's body fall to the ground Piccolo took action by swinging his arms together knocking Angel and Levi into each other, and with two elbows to the heads of Jimmard and Bronx, got them off his legs. The assassins regained their balance in the air and still baffled by what had happened, didn't make a move.

"Mouth!" Bronx shouted looking down at his fallen comrade.

"You killed him, and for that you're gonna die!" Levi said. But a yell from below made them all look down.

Ryan streaked upwards with Mouth's knife in hand and a spray of blood shot out of Jimmard. He looked at his body to see a rather large gash from his waist to his shoulder. Without saying a word he looked up at Ryan who was still hovering above and as he did he felt the blade of the knife pass though the top of his head and the tip come out from his jaw. He floated there in shock, his body still trying to comprehend what had just happened. All he could do was move his head to look at the others, his mouth was stuck shut from the knife embeded in his head.

"Not you too Jimmard." Bronx mumbled as Jimmard's body finally fell to the ground along side Mouth's. The remaining three assassins looked back at Piccolo and Ryan and were shocked that Piccolo was healed and back to himself.

"What's going on here?" wondered Levi. "You two were practically dead! How could you be healed?"

"It's a secret." Ryan answered.

"Levi, I think we might be outmatched here." Bronx said begining to back up. Levi glanced back and saw that Angel was backing off as well. They had lost the battle, already Mouth and Jimmard were dead and even though they were skilled assassins, their competition was stronger than them. It was no use to stay and fight any longer, at least if they continued to follow them back to the ships the New Ginyu Force would be able to kill them. Slowly reaching in his pocket Levi grabed four silver balls in his fingers and crunching them, he threw them at Piccolo and Ryan.

"Look out!" Piccolo shouted as he grabed Ryan and flew down to the ground seconds before the silver balls exploded. The two looked back up to see Levi, Angel and Bronx retreating to the ships.

"Man, good thing I had a senzu bean with me." Ryan said watching the assassins retreat. "We would have been dead for sure."

"Yes, but the battle isn't over yet. We still have to go to the ships with the others." Piccolo said.

"Yeah that's right. Well, let's get going and win this!" Ryan shouted out taking to the air with Piccolo behind.

"Jeez, is it me or do those guys seem pissed now?" Mex asked trying to fly his jet to avoid the heavy enemy fire.

"No I think they're pretty pissed." Marc said back.

"Most of the fire is comming from that main ship. We gota find a way to deactivate their shields!"

"Well Julia, you're the smart one of the group, think of something!" Mex cried out.

"Why is it I'm always the one coming up with a plan?" Julia complained dodging some laserfire.

"You think Mex is smart enough to come up with one himself?" Reno joked. "I honestly don't know how he even became luietenant."

"Hey I can hear you!" Mex shouted back through his radio.

"This is crazy, I don't think we can take much more of this." Rebecca uttered watching the battle unfold in front of her.

"It doesn't look good now, they're starting to get the advantadge again." Amy said walking next to Rebecca. They both stood in silence watching everything. Now that Frost's shields were activated the 4-20 troops were having a more difficult time fighting back. Most of the heavy fire and laser shots either impacted the shields with no damage to the ships or just bounced off them.

"We have to find a way to deactivate those things." Amy said, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Cause if we don't we might have to retreat."

"I already got Vic on it, I just hope he can think of something." Rebecca said.

"This is insane...no, CRAZY!" Ricky shouted out. He was running for his life dodging as many laser rounds as he could trying to get back under cover.

"Just quit being a bitch and keep running!" Robert shouted from behind him. "I'm in the mainframe core, I'm not even suppose to be out here!"

"Would you two shut up, we're almost there!" Ryan, better known as Squeak, yelled out jumping to the ground avoiding a nearby explosion. "Jesus Christ this is nuts!"

The three soldiers crept their way back through flames, smoke and debrie desperately trying to make it to their destenation. They had been fighting up front with most of the other soldiers, but were forced to draw back once Frost's shields were activated. These three men were the only survivors of the unit they were in, and now they had to travel back across the battlefield to report their situation on the frontlines.

"Hey, I see someone coming!" Waco yelled out from beside his tank. "I see Squeak and two others!"

"Squeak?" Ashley asked. "I thought he was going to be up in the front with the others."

"Well he aint there any more. Robert and Ricky are with him too." Waco commented as he jumped off and landed on the ground. He and Ashely walked up to meet the three soldiers, who were a mess.

"What happened? I thought you guys were stationed up at the front?" asked Waco.

"We were, but when those shields were activated we couldn't fight back, couldn't even put so much as a dent in them." Squeak said trying to catch his breath.

"We got our asses kicked, the whole 3rd unit is wiped out along with 10, 13 and 7." Ricky said. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It was a slaughter."

"Shit." Waco said shaking his head. "SHIT!"

"We gotta tell the General, we gotta fall back! We can't win!" Robert shouted out hysterically. Ashley promptly slaped him across the face. "Ow!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"We can't fall back, least not yet. We got Vic working on a plan right now and he's almost got the solution to everything."

"Well he'd better hurry. I'd say all we have left are minutes." Squeak stated looking back at the battle. "Then we're dead."

"I found the answer!" Vic shouted out from inside one of the millitary vehicles. "I know how to deactivate their shields!"

"I knew you could figure it out!" Lorie said running up to Vic.

"So using your scientific knowledge did the trick!" Paul stated. "How'd you figure it out? Did you cross examine the positive electrons in the air?"

"No."

"Did you check the nuclear output and find a nutralizer?" asked Lorie.

"No."

"Did you create some kind of sub-particle gun to disrupt the flow of the ions?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Well did you create some kind of virus to jam their frequincies?" asked Lorie again.

"Nope."

"Well what the hell did you figure out?" shouted out Paul.

"Well, all we have to do to deactivate their shields is this..."

Both Paul and Lorie huddled together tensed up. Everyone knew Vic was the number one guy when it came to science and figuring things out, so figuring out how to deactivate some shields should be easy for him to solve, even if the shields are made by alien technology. With wide eyes and anticipation at it's peak the two remained fixed on Vic, waiting for his answer. Whatever it would be they knew it was going to be a great one, one no one else could ever have suggested.

"We just keep shooting at them an eventually the shields will wear off."

Both Lorie and Paul fell to the floor.

"That's it?" Lorie shouted out. "We waited all this time for some scientific answer and all you can say is keep shooting?"

"Well, ummm...yeah."

"Hell, Mex could have come up with that idea!" Paul shouted out. "And he's pretty dumb."

"Hey I heard that!" Mex responded through the radio.

"Sir the fire is getting more intense! We've lost quite a few men, should we begin to retreat?"

"Retreat? Nonsense! We can't afford to retreat now, we're so close to winning!" General Bob stated to the young soldier. "We have to have faith, once we deactivate their shields then we've won this."

"Sir, we got in reports from Sargent Rebecca, Lueitenant Mex, Major Waco and Major Vic." yelled out Sheng. He ran up to the General's tank and read the reports. "It seems the entire frontlines have been wiped out. Sargent Rebecca is now engaging the advancing aliens with her units and Lueitenant Mex is backing her up, but he can't give full support due to the aliens artillery. The only good news is that Major Vic has come up with a plan to get rid of those shields."

"Well what is it?"

"Well sir, he says we should keep shooting and that'll wear out the shields."

General Bob flashed Sheng a disgusted look and a small sweat drop rolled down his head. "That's it?" He finally managed to say. "That's all we do?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Well then," Bob started as he reached and grabed his radio. He turned it on and cleared his throat. "Attention all men, move all artillery towards that main ship!" He shouted into the radio. "I want a heavy barrage fired at that ship and the surrounding ones. Just keep firing away and it'll wear off their shields!"

All ground support followed as instructed and began to pound away on Frost's ship. The ship returned fire on the General's ground units and explosions tore through the tanks and vehicles as they advanced. Bob's unit didn't give up and continued the assault on Frost's ship. From inside the ship started to shake and rock from the impacts.

"Sir we're begining to lose power to the shields!" an officer reported to Frost. Flashing him a scowl Frost quickly killed the officer with a blast to the face.

"We can't afford to lose, we will hold this spot to the last!"

"Frost sir, maybe this time it would be wise to fall back, at least for a while." Captain Zayus commented.

"Are you questioning my judgment Captain?" Frost asked in a deep voice.

"Uh, no sir!"

"Very good. Now if you don't want to die I suggest you go to weapons bay and take care of some of those annoying humans outside!"

"YES SIR!" Zayus said with a salute. Without even hesitating he rushed out the door.

"This is insane! This is very, VERY, insane!" Cody shouted out flying through the air. He was being followed by Channel who was filling the air with tracers.

"I gotcha buddy!" Yumi shouted out appearing out of nowhere and catching Channel by surprise. With a thunderous blow to the head Channel was rocked out of the sky and fell hard to the ground. Immediately he jumped to his feet and no sooner than he did that Cody and Yumi where on him.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Channel roared out as he began fighting with both warriors. Yumi and Cody tried to attack swift and fast, but Channel had caught on to their styles. He was able to dispose of Cody for a while by kicking Yumi aside, then charging up a tremendous amount of energy in his right hand, released it in a tornado-like blast blowing Cody across the ground. Channel stood there watching Cody bounce along the ground and grappled up with Yumi when she got back to her feet. The two put up a fight, but alone Yumi was no match. With a series of hits Channel put Yumi down on the ground, and when he saw she was defenseless, quickly grasped her around the throat.

"Now I'm going to kill you." he whispered slowly squeezing her throat tighter and tighter. Yumi tried to firght back, she kicked and punched at Channel but she was getting weaker by the second, she couldn't even form any energy to shoot. She could feel herself begin to pass out when Channel suddenly released his grip. Surprised, and gaging for air, Yumi looked to see Channel sprawled on the ground a few feet away and Cody floating above her.

"You ok?" he asked, helping Yumi back to her feet.

"Yeah, you had me worried for a minute." Yumi coughed out still trying to regain herself. She rubbed her throat and winced from the pain. Channel was picking himself off the ground and glared back at the two fighters. The left side of his face was almost covered in blood, even his white hair was stained here and there.

"You two are going to pay for that." he mumbled. Not even giving Cody and Yumi a chance to react he darted towards them and in a flash had knocked them to the ground. The two fighters weren't giving up just yet, they fliped back to their feet and locked up with the enraged Channel. This time around Cody and Yumi couldn't fight back, they were too much on the defense. Channel attacked furiously, even when Cody and Yumi started using the after image technique, he still swung wildly. Kicking through Cody's image he turned around to a foot in the face delievered by Yumi. He stumbled back but instanly released a wind gust blowing her off her feet. That's when Cody struck. Coming out of the air he caught Channel right in the side of the neck with his knee. Channel gave a grunt and rolled on the ground while Cody began gathering up energy. This time around Cody was focusing everything he had into this blast.

"It's over!" he shouted out fixing to release it.

"For you it is!" someone shouted from behind. Cody turned around right as Onyx's fist smashed into his face. The next thing Cody knew he was laying right besides Yumi looking back at Onyx and Channel.

"What the hell happened?" he wondered rubbing his cheek.

"You're fixing to die, that's what happened." Onyx said back. "I'm gonna repay you for that attack you gave me."

"Oh great." Cody mumbled.

"Let's get them Channel!" Onyx shouted out taking a fighting stance.

"Right!" Channel yelled flying to the air. "Tornado hold!" he shouted thrusting his hands together with such force that the gusts released were enough to tear away at the ground below. Cody and Yumi struggled to keep their footing on the ground. They covered their heads with their arms trying to fight off the blast of wind. Rocks, grass, everything was being sucked up in the vortex and torn to pieces.

"Now it's my turn, ground crusher!" Onyx yelled out pounding the ground. The shockwave sent a ripple of energy surging through the ground under Cody and Yumi mere seconds before tearing up the terrain. Huge chunks of ground were tossed into the windstorm and this time the two fighters couldn't hold their ground. With the earth under them being ripped apart, the two were tossed into the air with all the other debrie. When Onyx saw them airborn he charged up two balls of energy in both hands and lined up his targets. When he was ready he threw the two balls into the air, and Cody and Yumi could only watch them get closer, helpless to do anything but wait. But to the surprise of Onyx and Channel the two disappeared right as the balls flew by and reappeared once the wind had died down. Cody and Yumi were somewhat shocked themselves, they had escaped from certain death and were now floating in the air with someone holding on to them by the back of their shirts.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." remarked Cody. Piccolo just grinned as he floated down to the ground and let the two go.

"I kinda got caught up." he said in a calm voice.

"Yeah well we sure are glad you're here, cause now it's time to kick some ass!" Yumi said getting ready to fight some more.

"You two go help the others, I'll take care of these guys." Piccolo said cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever you say." Cody remarked stepping to the side. Yumi followed him and Piccolo continued to gaze at his competition.

"So you want to take both of us by yourself. Well green man, this is going to be one fight you're gonna regret fighting alone." boasted Onyx.

"We'll see." Piccolo said with a grin.


	37. Chapter 36

Cee and Goku were still fighting with everything they had. Although Cee was last in control of the fight this time around Goku was in control. They had pretty much remained on a fixed posistion on the tree branch and were just dashing back and forth at each other punching and countering. They charged with their war cries filling the air and Cee struck first, throwing his punch at Goku. The hit scored but Goku was still aware of what was going on. As he was knocked back he held on to Cee's fist and yanked him foward into his waiting knee. Bringing his knee back he lashed his leg out again and struck Cee in the face. Cee stumbled back and before he knew it Goku was in his face again. The first few punches found their mark but then Cee was able to block the next. He struck back at Goku hitting him a few times and when he got him in his stomach Goku retalliated with a headbutt. Now it was Goku's turn to deal out the damage and with a kick to Cee's head he sent the commander falling down to the branch. Cee braced himself and fliped back to his feet and tried to catch Goku with a series of kicks. They all whizzed by except for the last that caught Goku in the leg. He went down to one knee and Cee took the oppertunity to knee Goku in the face. Goku was able to grab Cee's knee and whiped him to the ground, but once again Cee put his hands down and caught himself, and for Goku's effort he recieved a foot to the face. The kick knocked Goku to his back and Cee spun around back to his feet. He jumped towards Goku with a fist drop but Goku rolled from it. While Cee was still kneeling on the ground Goku kicked him in the chest causing him to loose his balance and fall on his side. For a second the two layed on the ground side by side glaring at each other before flipping back to their feet and kicking at each other. Both their legs clashed against each other and they withdrew them back and they spun around trying to backfist each other, but their arms also clashed against each other blocking the hits. Spinning back around both fighters swung, Cee with his right arm and Goku with his left, and this time they both scored hits, ramming their fists into each other's face at the same time. Spit flew from their mouths from the impacts and Cee was first to recover and with a growl he quickly knocked Goku's arm away from his face. He continued to assault away on Goku and when Cee threw in a knee Goku was able to grab onto it and swung Cee face first into the branch they were standing on. Cee spun to his back once he hit and kicked Goku away from him and returned to his feet and charged the saiyan again. Cee's punch found it's mark on Goku's cheek and Goku was knocked off his feet and landed on the branch tearing up the bark as he skidded. Cee stopped him from sliding by grabing his feet and this time it was Cee who swung Goku face first into the branch, but instead of doing it just once he did it twice before throwing him at the trunk of the tree. Cee followed up with another knee to the stomach and Goku coughed up more blood before Cee threw him down on the branch.

"This is it Goku, now you die!" Cee cried out pointing his hand towards the fallen warrior. Goku laid on the branch, tired and defenseless. Straining to turn his head to look back, he could see the energy begining to gather in Cee's palm.

Down below Venus and Lita were still watching the fight and Venus was once again attempting to dive into Cee's mind. The bright circle of light that appeared on her forehead disappeared as she quickly opened her eyes and broke her concentration.

"He's going to kill him!" she blurted out.

"What? Who?" Lita asked with confusion, but before her questions were answered Venus's body began to glow and was surrounded by a orange auroa.

"No wait! You can't go up there!" Lita shouted out trying to grab Venus's arm, but as she reached out she saw the determined look in her eyes. Venus now knew she must jump into the fight once again by using her sailor teleporation and stop Cee from killing Goku, and if she died in the process then she hoped her death would bring Cee to realize the wrongs of his ways. The glow brightened and Venus disappeared leaving Lita to grab at nothing.

"Damnit Mina you're going to get yourself killed!" she shouted out.

Venus appeared in front of Cee which startled him so bad that the energy ball vanished from his palm.

"It's you!" he said staring at Venus.

"No, get away from here!" Goku shouted while still laying on the branch, but Venus refused to move and she stayed fixed looking Cee right in his eyes.

"What do you want this time? I told you if you ever interfered again I'd kill you!" Cee said.

"I'm not going to let you give in to your hatred, all this has to stop now! I won't allow you to hurt anyone anymore!" She streched her arms out and stood in between Cee and Goku, shielding Goku. "If you're going to kill him then you're going to have to go through me!"

Cee gave a small confused look towards the girl. He was kinda baffled that she would give her life for Goku, but with a quick glare he rushed her and grabed her by her throat. She gave a small cry as she was lifted up in the air. Goku tried to get up to stop him, but Cee pointed his hand towards him and with a blast knocked him back down. Goku hit hard and as he did his senzu bean fell from his belt and rolled to the side of his hand.

Cee brought Venus's face close to his and stared at her and even though he was choking her she didn't struggle much.

"You're a foolish girl, I don't understand why you choose to throw your life away like this, but I guess if I'm to reach my goal then you and Goku must die."

"I won't fight back, but if killing me will help you see that what you're doing is wrong then my death wouldn't have been in vain. I'll die knowing that I saved at least one life." Venus choked out as Cee tightened his grip.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I don't want to be saved! It's too late for me, I've sold my soul, now why can't you just see that?"

"I don't believe that. I know there's good in you, it's just blocked by all your hatred. If you share your thoughts and feelings with me then you can overcome it all. You just have to trust me."

"I share nothing with no one! My fights and feelings do not concern you, so just stay away from me!"

Cee tightened his grip even more and Venus let out another cry as she struggled to breathe. She could feel herself begining to slip away but she refused to die, she wasn't giving up just yet.

"But don't you remember how it was in the past before all this happened?" she slowly choked out. "How it was back on your planet. Remember your friends, remember your family, remember Rachel."

Cee's eyes widened when he heard that name and instantly he released his grip. Venus fell to the ground and coughed trying to get her breath back. "I want to take you back to how you used to be then. You used to be a noble man full of justice and honor, now you're consumed by hatred for what happened to everyone you ever cared for. The thought of revenge has blinded your judgement, but it's not too late to change everything, just let us help you in your battles on the outside...and on the inside."

"No you're wrong. There's no turning back for me, my hands are stained with the blood of all the innocent lives I was forced to take. Whatever it is you feel is wrong, I'm not like I was in the past nor can I ever return to it. My past is gone and I'm nothng more than a killer now. My only objective now is to get my revenge, and I shall have it...and nothing else matters!"

"You're wrong Cee!"

Both Cee and Venus looked to see Goku on his feet and healed again.

"Everyone can change, just listen to her. There's no need for senseless violence, I too lost my family at the hands of Frieza when he destroyed Vegeta so we have something in common."

"No we have nothing in common! I'm not listening anymore, the both of you are just distracting me from my goal. I can never be the way I was so don't even try to help me anymore! This is my battle and I will have my wish now if you don't get away from me I'll kill you both!"

Cee pointed his hand towards the two of them and quickly gathered energy into a ball.

"Cee please wait!" pleaded Venus stepping foward.

"No more talking! Now you die first!" But before he had a chance to fire a noise made them turn their heads to the side. Out of nowhere a stray shot from Vegeta and Turles's fight streamed down and struck the branch they were standing on. The force of the explosion was enough to throw Venus off the branch and she let out a scream as she plummeted to the ground. Lita saw her heading for the ground but was helpless to do anything, she knew Venus would hit before she had time to transform to save her. From the branch Cee and Goku got back to their feet and watched Venus on her course for certian death. Venus knew her end was near and as the ground closed in on her she closed her eyes and waited, and as she waited one last thought crossed her mind.

'Goodbye Cee.'

Vegeta's body crashed against the side of the tree and slid down to a lower branch. He sat there for a moment and coughed up a little blood. Since Turles's transformation into a super saiyan now Turles was in control of things. Vegeta still wondered how this could be, how could another low class warrior achieve what was his birth right? First Goku became a super saiyan while fighting Frieza now Turles is one. He continued thinking about this and he could feel his own anger begining to swell up inside him. He should have never let Turles live all those years ago when they were just kids. He remembered the first day he fought him in the training room, how Turles along with four other saiyan children were to be put up against Vegeta in a sparring match. Vegeta had easily defeated them all but Turles showed great determination for being a lower class saiyan that Vegeta decided to spare his life. Every since that day Turles would often times be put up with Vegeta to fight, and every time Vegeta would easily defeat him. But of course just as Turles had been saying all along, all that was in the past and now things are different, it seemed now Turles had all the power after all.

"It's like I've been saying all along Vegeta." Turles said as he hovered down to the branch Vegeta was on. "I am now the true saiyan emperor and you are nothing more than a reject. There's no way you can beat me now!"

"We'll see about that. You're not a true super saiyan, just some lab rat." Vegeta said getting back to his feet. "But either way after this fight we'll see who has the right to call themself the ruler of the saiyans."

Turles smirked. "You're right about that Vegeta, you're absolutetly right." And in a blink he was standing right in front of Vegeta. The saiyan prince was caught by surprise as Turles's foot grazed his cheek knocking him off the branch and down below. Vegeta regained control and turned around as Turles met him again with a punch. The two locked up and Turles maintained control of the fight. He pummled away and continued to wear down the saiyan prince. Lefts and rights found their mark on Vegeta and he rocked back and forth from every blow. He tried a punch at Turles but he dodged it and with a punch and a knee to the stomach Vegeta was momentarily stunned. Turles took the oppertunity to charge up a small ball of energy right in front of Vegeta's stomach and released it blowing away Vegeta through a cluster of leaves and up against the trunk of the tree. Turles smiled at his work and zoomed across to meet Vegeta. Not even giving Vegeta the chance to fall down, Turles was already in front of him holding him steady.

"It pains me to see you in so much pain Vegeta, it really does."

Vegeta glared at him and snarled, but Turles amptly punched him in the face.

"Now, now, what was that dirty look for huh?" he asked punching Vegeta again. "I see you were never taught your manners, you're always suppose to treat your superiors with respect." Turles said while still punching away at Vegeta. Once again he put his hands on Vegeta's chest and began to power up another energy beam, this time it blasted Vegeta through the trunk of the tree and across the sky. He was able to throw himself off the beam before it exploded and dashed across the sky with Turles behind him.

"Come on Vegeta, we've played this game before!" Turles cried out from behind. Vegeta was begining to get desperate now, Turles was more powerful than he was and he was running out of tricks to use. Seeing that the only chance he had left was to fight head on, Vegeta quickly turned around and flew towards Turles. This act caught Turles by surprise since he would have never expected Vegeta to do this and it was to Vegeta's advantadge. With a monsterous fist right in Turles's face the super saiyan was knocked to the side with Vegeta right on him. Vegeta gave everything he had this time and struck Turles repeatedly. Vegeta alternated from punches to kicks and it didn't take long for Turles to try to regain control of the fight again. He blocked one of Vegeta's kicks, and while wrapping his arm around Vegeta's captive leg, Vegeta swung his other leg around catching Turles in the back of the head. The impact sent Turles into a spiral towards the ground and Vegeta met him with a knee to the stomach before he hit. Turning him around Vegeta elbowed him in the throat and Turles bounced off one of the massive roots. Vegeta let out a shout and released a beam of energy at Turles and when it exploded he saw the saiyan dashing out of the smoke. Vegeta gave chase and rapidly began firing more blasts across the sky. They zoomed around before ending back at the tree again. As they neared the tree one of Vegeta's beams scored a hit and he fired another one to finish him off, but as it exploded Turles appeared above Vegeta and delievered a crushing elbow to him. Vegeta landed on all fours on the ground and looked up to see Turles on a collision course with him. Rolling out of the way he avoided him and a thick cloud of dust rose up from Turles landing on the ground. But Turles was quick, and right as Vegeta got back to his feet Turles was once again on him pummling away. They fought for a while on the ground throwing punches at each other while countering and blocking before they took back to the air again. Soaring about, they filled the sky with bright beams and explosions. Turles was begining again to gain the upper hand and cut Vegeta off from his course. Vegeta relentlessly tried to hit Turles but he zoomed about and everytime Vegeta missed, Turles landed a blow. As Turles zipped about again he collided with Vegeta sending his knee right in the saiyan's stomach, and while still flying, rammed his body into the tree. He threw Vegeta down to a branch and as Vegeta struggled to get back up Turles hovered down to him.

"So what was all that talk about me being a lab rat?" laughed Turles watching Vegeta struggle to his feet. He dashed foward and punched Vegeta to the ground. He put his foot on his chest and pointed his hand at his body.

"Now renounce your heritage and accept me as your new master, then maybe I'll give you a painless death."

"I'll never bow to you!" Vegeta shouted out in short breaths, he was obviously tired.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you!"

Turles's hand began to glow and he fired off several point blank energy beams at Vegeta's helpless body. Vegeta's body rocked around the ground from each painful impact and his saiyan armor was being torn to shreds. His screams of pain filled the air and Turles smiled and licked his lips at the sight as he continued to blast away.


	38. Chapter 37

Turles gave Vegeta's limp body a kick, and with a snort he spat on Vegeta and mumbled to himself.

"I told you to bow, but you were just too stubborn. Well look what your stubborness did, it killed you. But oh well, least now we know who the true ruler is."

He gave Vegeta one last kick and flew up to a hollow opening in the tree. He walked inside and gazed up to see the fruit already begining to take form.

"Amazing, the fruit is nearly ripe. I never knew the Earth was so rich in nutrients." He looked around and then began to chuckle which turned into laughter. "Soon I will eat from the fruit and will become the universes most strongest warrior! My power will be unmatchable, and once Frieza is taken care of I will assume his place as the leader of the Empire!" His thoughts made him howl with laughter as he walked around in the opening of the tree.

Vegeta slowly rolled to his back and gazed up at the sky and clusters of leaves that shadowed him. He was a bloody mess of cuts and bruises and was barely alive. He knew he would have been dead if not for his armor. The thought of something made by Frieza, the being who he hated the most, was something that saved his life made him give a small smile, but he winced as he gave a small chuckle. It was true that he was alive, but he still had no energy left in him to do anything. He just laid there and began thinking. It pained him that everything that was supposed to happen to him was carried out through others. Since his childhood he always believed that since he was a prince it would be he that would claim the right of being a super saiyan, but fate dennied him the chance and instead two third class warriors claimed the right. He also believed it would be him that would defeat Frieza and get revenge for all the years of enslavement, but that to was dennied and Goku ended up fighting Frieza. Thoughts of him being with his father again raced through his head. He remembered the last conversation they had together before he was taken away to Frieza's ship and before the king was brutaly beaten to death. He clentched his fist and began to wonder, why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why must he live this hell? He had lost everything and no matter how many times he assended to a new level of power someone was always there to challenge him with far stronger power than his own. It was as if everything was against him and fate was just laughing in his face. Like his whole life was some sort of joke. But he would not let things end like this, he swore he would never let his pride be crushed for it was all he had left. He would continue to fight and continue to grow stronger until he claimed his birthright, until his destiny was finally realized. This was a fight he would not give in to, a fight he would fight to the finish. With a sensation rushing through his body he slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt within. He stood motionless and felt his body begining to burn, the sensation spread across him and he could feel every muscle and tendon in him burning. With his fists still balled up he began to tremble and his body began to glow. He didn't know what this feeling was that rushed over him but he didn't care. It seemed to revive him and he liked it. Feeling that his body was about to burst into flames his feet slowly left the branch he was standing on and he took to the air to the opening where Turles was.

Turles was still laughing to himself when his scouter went off. Turning around and running back outside he saw Vegeta hovering in the air glaring at him. Turles smirked at the sight of him.

"I see you're not dead after all. You're lucky that armor saved your life, wait no I take that back since it looks like I'm going to have to beat you to death. You should have just given in and died down there."

"I've had enough of everything, every since I was a child I've seen everything I've ever worked for get taken away from me by someone else. My planet was taken away, my father was taken away, my throne was taken away and my desire for being a super saiyan was taken away. All I have left is my pride, and no one will ever take that away from me!"

"Well Vegeta we'll just see about that. If that's all you have left then allow me to crush it!"

"NO! I will show you and everyone else that being the supreme ruler of all IS my destiny! No longer will I be shoved to the side while someone else takes what is mine, the fighting begins now! Now I will show you true power, NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF VEGETA!"

In an instant Vegeta's body exploded with a surge of energy that exploded Turles's scouter. The burning sensation in Vegeta was at it's boiling point and was just about to overflow. With a mighty roar Vegeta's body became surrounded by a golden glow as he felt energy surging through every vein in him. He tried to control his anger but was lost in it. The golden glow intensified, but strangly enough he didn't appear to be a super saiyan, his hair didn't change color. But super saiyan or not Vegeta was now pumped with anger, and with a yell he charged towards Turles and reared his fist back ready to strike.

Venus opened her eyes and looked around. She was alive, but couldn't understand how. She looked under her to find herself floating down to the ground on some kind of energy bubble, and as she gazed back up at the tree her eyes met his. Cee glared down at her as she floated down to the ground and both he and Goku watched as Lita helped her off the bubble.

"I knew it, thank you Cee." she said still looking up.

"I don't think he's the one who saved you. If I remember he was trying to kill you." Lita commented.

"No, he saved me. I can feel it in my heart. I knew there was still good in him, and I thank him."

Cee scoffed from up on the branch and turned to face Goku.

"My offer still stands, we don't have to fight." Goku said calmly.

"Your offer means nothing to me." Cee said back.

"If that's the way you feel then I guess I really have no choice." Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

"Neither do I" Cee said getting into his stance. The two stared each other down before once again charging.

"There they go again." Lita said from the ground.

"Yes I know, but things are different now. He's aware of what he use to be, now it's just a matter of taking him back to being like that."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"By finding out exactly what made him this way. I need to find out what event in his life caused him to fill up with hatred. Then and only then can I free him."

Goku's punch knocked Cee back to the trunk of the tree. He tried to get in another hit but Cee moved out of the way and struck Goku across the back with a hammer blow. He picked him up and struck him across the face several times before ending it with an uppercut. As Goku was falling down he was able to shoot a small ball of energy towards Cee, who at the last minute was able to swat it away. But when he turned to look back at Goku, he had already rolled to his feet and was charging for him. Goku collided into Cee and he forced him back up against the tree. Cee gave Goku another hammer blow and while Goku was stunned, wraped his arms around Goku's waist and lifted him up in a powerbomb. Cee dove off the branch still holding on to Goku and threw him into the ground. The ground cracked and dust was scattered into the air. Venus and Lita shielded themselves from the dust as they watched on. Goku got back up to his feet again and dusted himself off, he was still a little woozy from the fall.

"Alright, now where did he go?" he wondered looking around. He couldn't see Cee anywhere and he tried to sense his location. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on locating his energy when a feeling told him to turn around. Goku did just that and nearly avoided an energy wave as it streaked right past him.

"Got you!" Cee shouted from above, flying down to meet Goku. They began to battle it out on the ground kicking up more dust as they dashed about. Slowly their battle began to take them higher and higher in the air until they were back to hovering in the sky. Looks of determination were on their faces as they both swung at each other with everything they had. Niether of the two could land a blow to the other this time, but when Goku caught Cee off guard with a kame-hame-ha, that's when things began to change. The blast knocked Cee back in the air and Goku took the charge by hitting Cee on all sides. One more kame-hame-ha sent the commander to the ground and another one caused the explosion. In the cloud of dust Cee was thrown to the side, and when he regained himself, an orange, glowing ball caught his attention. His eyes lit up with surprise as there to the left of him where all seven dragonballs that were knocked off the tree by Vegeta's blast from earlier.

"I don't believe it." he said. "The dragonballs, they're all here."

He looked around and was pleased to see he was hidded within all the dust. "This is perfect, now I can finally have my wish!" Laughing to himself he quickly got up and stood before the dragonballs.

"Darn it, where is he now?" Goku wondered looking at the dust cloud trying to find Cee.

"NOW DRAGONBALLS I COMMAND YOU, DRAGON COME OUT AND GRANT MY WISH!"

The voice of Cee was heard below and it sent a wave of panic and shock through Goku. "Oh no! He found the balls!"

Cee was laughing like crazy as the balls began to glow. The sky rumbled and was begining to turn black.

"What's going on?" cried out Lita as the wind picked up. "Is it a storm?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this!" Venus shouted back.

"Finally my day of destiny is here! My revenge is now!" Cee cried out over the howling wind and thunder. But a blue energy beam knocked him off his feet and threw him to the ground. Cee looked back to see Goku and furiously got back to his feet.

"I will not let you ruin this for me!" he cried out charging Goku. They began to fight but a sudden burst of energy from the balls made them stop. Like a beam of orange light the energy shot out and started to swirl around in the sky. It wraped itself around the branches of the mighty tree and even Vegeta and Turles stoped fighting for a moment to wonder what the strange display was.

"What is that?" shrieked Lita watching the light take the form of a dragon.

"Goku was right, it really does exist." Venus said in disbelieve. The fighting had completly stoped an for a few seconds everyone was stunned at the site of the eternal dragon who was before them.

"You have awakend me. Speak now and tell me your wish." the dragon growled out in a deep voice.

"Dragon, I want you to grant me..." but Cee couldn't finish his sentence and was yet again thrown to the ground by another energy beam.

"I can not allow you to make a wish!" Goku yelled out as he watched Cee get back to his feet and charge.

"You can't stop me Goku!" Cee cried back as he tackled him to the ground. "You can't stop me from having my revenge!" He began to pummel away on Goku's face and Goku struggle to kick Cee off of him.

"Dragon, I wish for.." but Goku managed to put his hand over Cee's mouth and pushed him to the ground.

"Shenron, there's no..." But Goku couldn't finish as Cee put him in a headlock. They wrestled on the ground and Shenron began to get impatient.

"Speak now! Tell me your wish!"

"You heard him, now get off of me!" said Cee struggling with Goku.

"I can't let you go!" Goku said back.

"I said get off!" Cee shouted out kicking Goku off. Goku was thrown above Cee's head but he landed on his feet as Cee got to his.

"KAME-HAME-HA!" Goku shouted releasing a wave at Cee. Cee blocked it with his shield and made a lunge for Goku. They had a short fight in which Goku won by catching Cee with a powerful kick to his side that knocked him against a nearby root.

"Shenron, we don't have a wish today! You don't have to grant anything!" Goku finally shouted to the dragon.

"NO WAIT!" Cee shouted out running back towards the balls. He ran beside Goku and shoved him out of the way.

"I still have a wish!" he shouted out.

"Very well." Shenron growled. Cee's eyes lit up with surprise, there was still a chance, still a chance for him to have all the power he could ever need, all he could ever want.

"Since no wish was made today then you may summon me once more when you are ready. Until then I bid you a farewell."

"NOOOOO!" Cee cried out as he and Goku stood near the balls watching Shenron began to glow once again. Turning back into a form of energy, the balls floated up in the sky and streaked across the heavens in seperate directions. The wind died down and the dark clouds disappeared. Cee was left standing alone next to the place where the balls once laid, his arm was stretched out towards the sky as if trying to grab something that wasn't there. With a sigh of defeat he droped his hand and his body began to tremble.

"I'm sorry Cee, but I just couldn't let you make your wish." Goku said.

Cee was quite for a minute, he didn't speak didn't move didn't do anything except twitch his head to the side. "My revenge. All those years, everything I've worked for...all wasted." Cee softly said not moving. He remained standing still with his back towards Goku, but still trembling. "This is too much. My plans, my team, my destiny, all taken away by you Goku. You've ruined everything for me, everything I've sacrificed to get this far! All my effort wasted, and now you must pay!" Cee turned around to glare at Goku, and Goku was shocked at what he saw. Cee's body was trembling, his head was shaking. His once black eyes now glowed at Goku with blood red anger. Cee's breathing rapidly increased and his chest heaved. Deep in him he could feel something begining to give way, something begining to snap once again like so many years ago. His body began to grow hot and a dull auroa began to surround him. Cee couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't control himself. He felt his anger begining to take control of every fiber in his body, and with a sudden shout he exploded with power. "FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

Cee's muscles buldged and his body structure seemed to increase in size. Viens popped out of everywhere and he gave one more cry before charging at the surprised Goku. Cee's fist connected and Goku flew back towards the tree. Just as soon as Goku's body crashed against the trunk Cee was already in front of him and began to punch away. Cee threw him to the ground and began to pummel him some more. Each punched smashed into Goku's face sending swirls of pain through him.

Venus gave out another shrill cry and collapsed to the ground holding her head.

"What happened?" shouted Lita trying to help Venus back to her feet.

"His anger has taken over, he's become something terrible just as I feared." Venus said trembling in Lita's arms. "He's lost in his own anger, he doesn't even know who he is now."

"He looks pretty pissed to me. How are we going to stop him now?" wondered Lita as she saw Cee throw Goku back to the side of the tree then against a root. Goku couldn't even defend himself from the terrible onslaught.

"It's up to me now, I have to dive into his mind not only for his sake, but for the sake of everyone. If he stays like this then there's no hope of winning."

Quickly she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. 'I only hope I can still reach him.'

Goku's face was rammed into the side of one of the roots and Cee kept trying to grind it further in.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" he kept shouting. He pulled Goku's head back by his golden hair and with a quick thrust, smashed it into his knee. A swift punch to the stomach made Goku's eyes widen and blood and spit pour from his mouth. The pain he felt was so strong that he had never experienced anything like it, not even when he fought Frieza. Goku was thrown back up against the root and with a few more hits to his battered body Cee put both his hands in front of his chest and energy began to gather.

"Now Goku, now you die!"

But a sharp pain in his head made him cry out and back away. He immediately knew what was causing this pain and he struggled to focus on the world around him. He tried not to give in again but he could feel himself begining to slip away into the state of unconsciousness like he did before. Falling to his knees he still tried, but this time the pain was too great, too overpowering for him to handle. With another cry he collapsed holding his head and began to blackout. And not too far away Sailor Venus kept concenrating, the light on her forehead intensifing. She was putting out so much power that she felt her legs began to grow weak and give way. Just like Cee she fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground, her surroundings began to grow hazy and blurry, until finally she blacked out as well.


	39. Chapter 38

**May 5**

**Planet Alexia, 1 year ago**

"So that's the plan?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

Cee and his father, Colonel Ry, along with other people were gathered around a table going over their strategy. Every since Cee and his siblings were forced into the Empire Cee had been secretly working behind Burn's back on forming a plan that would destroy the Empire once and for all. They were all gathered in the millitary conferance chamber in the western wing of the Palace. All of the important millitary officials of Alexia were there for the meeting, as well as some from Alexia's sister planet Parlinia.

"Your highness, what about the defenses on #79, how would we get around them?"

"Simple, I'll be working on the inside along with the others." Cee stated. "We'll lower their defenses and your men can begin their raid. You can leave the battle with Burn and his family to me and the bio-soldiers once they are finished."

"They have all been completed an accounted for your majesty." said Cid. "We corrected the past mistakes now that we reopened the Jenova files so these soldiers should perform perfectly."

"That's very good." Cee said with a nod. In the back of his head he remembered the conversation he had with Zee about the Jenova project and the bio-soldiers. At first Cid refused all knowledge of everything, but he gave in an confessed. The Jenova project was in fact a secret millitary expirement that was based around heightning the abillities of normal soldiers as well as the creation of new ones. Cee had read the files of the first time the project was used and how the expirements went crazy and started a war that severly raveged the planet. But during his findings he never once found the file that he remembered Zee talking about, the sub-projects envolving the twelve children created from Jenova. But none the less Cee had given the ok, and Cid reopened the project and began creation on a new army of soldiers who were now fully grown and programed.

"Colonel Travitz, how much support do we have from your armies?"

"You have 100% your majesty. Our armies are willing to lay everything to help your cause."

"With #79 out of the way we can begin our attacks on the other planets and finally bring the Empire down." Colonel Ry announced. "We've also been in contact with some of the other neighboring planets in the Lenia system and most are willing to join."

"For our assualt we won't be needing the millitary of Maridia, but the first wave will include ground troops from Alexia, Parlinia and Troa as well as air support. Once we've broken through their lines we'll bring in the infintry."

All the other men nodded with agreement. They had been working on this plan for days and it seemed flawless to them.

"Now none of this must be told to anyone other than those we can trust. We can not afford to let word get out about our plans. If The Empire catches wind of everything then all will be for nothing."

Everyone agreed and with the closing speech Cee dismissed everyone and walked out with his father and Cid.

"We've worked so hard for this." Ry said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "This has to work."

"This plan will work. I've been careful on #79 and Burn has no idea I've been comming here other than when I tell him. The only others that know are of course my brothers and sister, Electron, Corona and the others. We'll get our independence back, you just wait."

They continued to walk down the halls of the palace until they reached the king's chambers in which Cee spent most of his time when he would visit Alexia. They walked in and Cee was kind of shocked to see Rachel standing near the desk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were with your village?"

"I left a few days ago to come to the capitol." She said this in a shy way that made Cee wonder.

"We'll leave you here your highness." Cid said clearing his throat. He was trying to hide his grin.

"I'll be back in a while my son." Ry said placing his hand on Cee's shoulder. "We still have much work to do."

Cee nodded and Ry and Cid walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind them. In an instant Rachel dove into Cee's arms and welcomed him with a kiss.

"I've missed you!" she said still in his grip. "I've been worried sick about you." Cee's black eyes glowed at her and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She never asked how his eyes turned from blue to black, but she knew of his abillity. Often times when they first met she would be amazed at how his eyes changed color affecting his mood. But it had been months since she had seen the blue eyes she fell in love with, now they glowed a dark, empty black. She just figured it was from the stress he's been through with all the fighting and everything, but still the thought wondered.

"I've missed you to." Cee said putting her back down on the ground. "It's been hell, but I'm glad to be back home."

Rachel stared into Cee's eyes hoping that they would at least flash blue, but nothing.

"What is it?" asked Cee.

"Nothing. I was just wondering...no, it's nothing." she answered as she turned around to walk back towards the desk. "It's just that I'm worried."

"You don't have to be worried. My plan is fail proof, it'll work and we'll be free from the Empire. All I have to do is sabatodge the defenses and then it'll be up to the armies. This plan WILL work."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

Rachel paused before answering. "It's you. I'm worried about you."

"There's no need for you to worry, I've got everything under control."

"No Cee, you don't understand. I'm worried about YOU."

Cee was quiet for a moment before it hit him what she was talking about. He never did like the way she twisted things around and made him think about what she really meant.

"Hey, we've been over this before." he softly said making his way towards her. "I'm fine. Everything I've done I've come to terms with. All who have lost their lives won't have been in vain. I'll avenge them all, I swore to that."

He placed his hands on her arms and gave them a soft squeeze as he brought her closer to him. "This nightmare will be over soon, I promise you that."

"It never fails." she whispered, "Everytime you talk in that tone, it always makes me feel safe."

"Just don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything. By next month the Empire will just be a memory. We will win the battle."

Rachel smiled and drew closer to him. Even if his appearence had changed, she still loved the way he talked, and in her heart she knew he would win. Her thoughts were disturbed by Colonol Ry opening the doors.

"Cee, it's time to meet with council."

"I have to go now." sighed Cee. "Man, the things I go through being a king. I'll never see how Zeph did it."

"I'll be waiting for you." Rachel said as she gave Cee a goodbye kiss. He smiled and winked before turning around to walk out the door. Rachel stood alone in the room and began to wonder to herself, and as she did the surroundings slowly faded away.

**May 21**

**Frieza planet #79, 1 year ago**

"You know what Electron, I don't like you. I never have and I probally never will, but damnit you're my friend, and the best damn friend a guy like me could ever ask for!"

Electron looked at Cee for a while and Corona giggled.

"Damn cousin, you're drunk!" Reeve said leaning to his side.

"Eh, so what?" Cee said back. He busted out laughing as Reeve fell out of his chair on the floor with a thud.

"Damn this is some strong stuff." Kim said taking another sip then making a face.

"I don't even think I've ever drank anything this strong back in the amazon." commented Dusty.

"Well at least we have a good cause for celebrating." Exx said finishing his glass. "Because in a couple more days victory will be ours."

"We'll finally be free." Cee said regaining some soberness back to think. All the months of planning they did will finally show in just a couple of days. Cee had kind of wished Cole, Zee and Vee would have been able to join their little celebration, but unfortunately they were off on missions. He looked at his reflection in his glass for a while, part of him was thinking about the upcoming battle while the other part was just thinking, wandering. He did kind of feel a little bad celebrating while on Alexia his father was working hard on gathering all the millitary supplies and men together.

"You're begining to wonder again."

"Huh?"

"You're wondering." Exx said again. "You had that blank look. You're thinking about the battle aren't you?"

"Kinda."

"Don't worry too much about it, for now just relax. You've been too uptight lately, just loosen up, even if it is just for one night."

"Yeah, tonight is our night." Reeve finally said making an attempt to get back in his seat.

"Wow you're alive. Thought we lost you there buddy." Dusty said slapping Reeve on the back. Once again Reeve fell out of his chair to the floor and everyone laughed.

"And you said I was drunk." Cee mumbled shaking his head.

"No more for you." said Kim giggling almost falling out of her chair to.

"I think that goes for you to miss princess." Corona said watching Kim try to steady herself.

"A little help here. I've fallen and I can't get up." Reeve said still laying down.

"You drunk bastard." Exx grumbled as he and Electron helped Reeve back to his feet. The three of them stumbled a bit before finally setting Reeve back down on his chair.

"Argh, the room is spinning." Reeve said resting his head on the table. Cee couldn't help but to laugh at everything. This was what he missed, the feeling of enjoyment. This might have been the first time in months that he was able to laugh and feel somewhat good, it felt like being back on Alexia again. He and the others continued their private party, talking about all sorts of things and laughing at each other trying to act sober. A sudden knock at the door silenced them and they watched as one of Burn's officers, Erron, who was also secretly a member of the Resistance, walked in.

"Excuse me, Commander sir?" he said clearing his throat. Cee didn't like the feeling he got all of a sudden as he looked at the kid. Erron's expression was all wrong.

"Hey Erron what's up?" Dusty asked with concern. Erron had a solem look to his face and kept his head bowed. As Cee studied his movements he felt his soberness quickly rushing back to him.

"What's wrong?" he finally said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but..." his voice trailed off as he tried to think on how to phrase what he was going to say next. "It's about Alexia sir."

The room quickly grew still and silent. Even Reeve who was as trashed as he was seemed to sober up when he heard his planet's name.

"What happend to Alexia?" Cee asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't really know how to put this."

"Just say it."

Erron gazed at Cee and instantly Cee knew what it was. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as Erron prepared to give the news.

"It's been destroyed sir."

"WHAT?" everyone cried out.

"What do you mean destroyed?" asked Electron.

"Earlier today it was hit by a freak meteor shower. It destroyed everything on the planet...so far no survivors have been found."

"A meteor shower? How could a meteor shower destroy Alexia?" Dusty asked.

"How come it wasn't spotted by the Ring? If it was going to hit the planet the Ring should have picked it up before it hit." Exx exclaimed.

"Alexia couldn't have been destroyed, it's not possible it doesn't make any sense!" blurted out Corona.

"Who told you this?" Cee asked.

"Burn sent me. He sends his sympathies."

"Burn, I should have known. There's no way Alexia could have been destroyed by a meteor shower. This was the same excuse Frieza told the saiyans when he destroyed their planet."

"What are you saying? You think Burn destroyed Alexia and used the meteor story as a cover up?" Exx asked.

"I don't think, I know!" Cee shouted getting up. "That fucking bastard went to the planet, somehow he knew, he knew about everything!" He shouted as he slamed his fist on the table breaking through it. "I'm going to Alexia myself!"

"Hey wait!" Exx shouted back, but Cee was already out the door.

He arrived to Alexia and found it in ruins just like Erron said. Everything was destroyed, buildings, mountians, trees, everything. He walked around the ruined landscape he called home and gazed at the destruction surrounding him. He couldn't even recognize where he was as he stood there alone, the only person on the planet. When he had arrived he did a bio-scan and no other life forms were detected. He flew around just about everywhere in his pod, but found nothing, not a single living person not even a single animal was seen. Now he was where the capitol once stood, where the palace was at. But there was nothing, just some old ruins. Not even the four floating cities that protected the capitol were left, they were completely wiped out. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind as he walked through his desolated kingdom, his feet crunched with every step he took. No traces of bodies were found at all, only weapons and equipment laid on the surface. He came to a halt by a particular pendant and kneeled down to pick it up. Holding it in his hands for several minutes he felt his eyes begin to burn.

"Rachel." he mumbled holding her pendant. He looked around the shredded clothing and charred remains and his eyes fell on a sword embeded in the ground.

"Father." he said looking at the sword. His eyes continued to scan his surroundings and then he saw it, he saw the only proof he needed. He saw the helmet of one of Burn's men laying on the ground. In that very instant a wave of hatred rushed over him, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt his soul begin to burn and his body twitched. He felt himself starting to loose it again like he did on planet SR. 99. Every inch of his body ached of hatred now as he gazed at that hemet, and now he knew the truth. The whole meteor story was a lie, Burn had somehow found out about his plan and sent his men to destroy Alexia. He could feel his head begining to throb again and a voice inside him began to shout out, and then Cee realized it was his own voice shouting out. With every word he shouted out he cursed the Empire, he wanted revenge now, revenge for what Burn had taken away from him. His friends and family were all gone now. Everything and everyone he ever cared for in his life were no more...just memories. No longer would he return to see his mother or father. No longer would he be able to smile at Aii and her antics. No longer would he have Rachel to be with. They were all nothing more than memories now. Then he remembered his promise to Rachel, the last thing he said to her. He told her he'd protect her and that everything would be alright...but he lied. He broke his promise and had killed her. It was then he realized he was the one responsible for everyone's deaths. It was his fault for everything. And with that realization he let out another more painful cry, an almost unhuman cry. And it was at that moment he swore revenge no matter the price, even if it meant selling his soul he'd willingly do it. He'd avenge everyone that died because of him, all the lives he was forced to take and everything he cared for...he'd avenge them all. And as he stood in the silence deep inside he could feel himself begining to lose his sanity, he felt something else snap in him, and as he closed his eyes the whole world began to fade away to nothingness.


	40. Chapter 39

"Mina wake up!" Lita shouted trying to wake her unconscious friend. "You've got to snap out of it!"

Sailor Venus began to stir and slowly moved in Lita's hold. "I...know" she mumbled to herself. "I know what happened now."

"Just hurry, we have to get away from here before he wakes..."

"GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW!"

It was too late. Lita looked back to see Cee back on his feet still gripping his head in extreme agony. He stumbled around cussing and shouting.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" He shouted out again firing a beam from his hand. He kept shouting and firing more beams and one of them exploded right next to Venus and Lita, throwing them to the ground. Cee kept up his firing, blindly shooting everywhere until he noticed Venus and Lita laying on the ground not too far from him.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted forming a ball of energy in his hand. He threw it at the two girls but before it could do any damage one of Goku's beams cut it off. Through the smoke Goku stood silently staring at Cee and shielding Venus and Lita.

"Goku." Cee grumbled as he glared at the super saiyan. "This is all your fault. I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" he cried out charging towards Goku. Realizing that the girls were too close to him to start a fight Goku took to the air and Cee stoped his charge and followed. The two met in the air and began their fighting. Cee was hasty and Goku took advantage of Cee's blindness and laid as many punches to his face as he could. Lefts and rights crossed Cee's face and one last punch sent him crashing through a root below. But as soon as he hit the ground kicking up dust he was already back in the air with Goku. Goku put his guard up as Cee took the offensive and it wasn't long before Goku was able to get in some more good hits. His hits struck at Cee's face, chest and stomach. Cee's armor was already mostly damaged from all the fighting and didn't seem to be protecting him much from the blows as he let out small grunts from each one. Another hammer blow to Cee's back sent him crashing down to the ground this time with Goku following him. Through the dust filled air they kept on fighting, and amazingly Goku seemed to be winning. With a kick to the chest he sent Cee up against the trunk of the tree and launched a kame-hame-ha at him. Cee just stood up against the tree catching his breath back and watched as the beam hit him. The explosion tore through the base of the tree and Goku was about to release another beam when he saw the young commander burst through the smoke on a collision course with him. Goku fired the blast but to his amazment Cee seemed to fly right through it until he was right on top of Goku and with a right cross the super saiyan was knocked to his side. Now it was Cee's turn to once again take control of the fight, and that's exactly what he did. He swung at Goku with everything he had and grinned as each hit sank into his body, but Goku's last mistake was when he attempted to punch Cee. He caught the fist and assaulted the saiyan with a deadly series of kicks to his body. After he was done with his attacks he kicked Goku's legs out from under him and with the same motion landed a hard heel drop to his stomach. Goku let out an intense cry feeling Cee's right heel burry itself in his gut. Cee released Goku's arm and proceded to step on top of his body. Looking down at Goku struggling beneath the weight of his body Cee gave another evil grin and began stomping away on Goku's face with his left foot. Soon Goku's face was covered in blood and Cee stoped to point his hand at the fallen warrior. A blast to his back knocked him off Goku though, and with a look of anger he turned to face the person who shot him.

"Cee you have to stop all this!" Venus shouted still pointing her fingers towards him.

"No, I won't stop until Goku's dead. I won't stop til I have my revenge. I WILL NEVER STOP AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"No Cee, I'll stop you if I have to."

Cee scoffed. "You stop me? You can't stop me. Your feelings for me have made you weak."

"No, I've tried to help you, but if death is the only way to help you over come your hatred then I'll kill you if I have to."

Cee smiled when Venus said this. He watched her tremble as she fought to keep her hand steadily pointed towards him.

"Then kill me."

Cee said this so simply, so relaxing that it scared Venus. He slowly raised his right hand towards her and she saw the ball of energy forming in his palm.

"Cee please don't make me hurt you!" she pleaded, but he didn't listen. Steadily and slowly he kept lifting his arm up till it was pointed right at her. With a yell she released a laser from her hand and it smacked against his chest. The force of the blow pushed him back, but he still held up his hand towards her. Realizing her last option she fired on him again.

"I SAID KILL ME!" Cee shouted out again rearing his hand back. At that very instant Venus's gaze locked to Cee's and she was shocked at his eyes. For a split second that seemed to hang forever in time she looked right into his glowing, purple eyes. She saw that he had a death wish, that he was struggling somehow on the inside, that he really wanted her to kill him. She could fully see the battle Cee was facing all alone. She knew he was still there, somewhere, trying to restrain his anger back for as long as he could. The only question was how long could he hold it before it all came out. There was no time for second chances now, and as she saw him bring his hand forward to throw the energy ball tears began to flow from her eyes as she closed them.

"Meteor shower!" she cried out releasing a flurry of lasers towards him. They exploded around him filling the air with fire and smoke. As she fired off the last laser she gasped as out from the smoke Cee rushed her and grasped her throat.

"I told you to kill me!" he shouted at her holding her up off the ground. "Now I'll have to kill you!" His grip quickly tighend around her throat and she could feel herself begining to slip away. Cee tightend his grip again and began to feel her jugular crush when out of nowhere a ball of electricity hit him. He let out a sudden shout and droped Venus as his body was overcome with the charge. Looking behind him he saw Sailor Jupiter posed and ready to throw another.

"So you finally decided to join in." Cee remarked glaring at her. "Very well, just one more person to kill."

Turles was thrown up against the side of the tree and stayed there momentarily to gaze at Vegeta above him. Now Turles was the shocked one and was left wondering how it was possible for Vegeta to get this sudden burst of energy. But before he could answer himself the smack of Vegeta's fist across his face interrupted his thoughts and sent him crashing down on a branch below. He laid there for a moment watching as Vegeta hovered down to meet him. Vegeta's white eyes studied Turles's movements through his golden auroa as Turles rose to his feet. Turles glared back at Vegeta and wiped the sweat and blood from his face. He still wondered how Vegeta did it, how he gained so much power. That's when it hit him, maybe he actually turned into a super saiyan after all. Maybe it was true, Vegeta was the real legendary super saiyan. Turles's eyes widend at the thought and he gritted his teeth. If Vegeta was in fact the true legendary super saiyan then he wasn't a fully developed one yet which means Turles still had a chance of living. Even if Vegeta did turn into a true super saiyan Turles still wouldn't have backed out, not after all the hell he went through in his past, not after everything he went through to attain his new power. He had sworn that some day he would beat Vegeta and become the ruler of the universe, it had been his dream. And since he was the one who was a super saiyan he felt like his dream was close at hand. Sure when he heard rumors that another saiyan on Namek who went by Goku had turned into a super saiyan and fought Frieza he kind of believed it. But when he discovered that Frieza was still alive he knew there was no way that Goku could have been a true super saiyan, after all they were supposed to be radically efficient killing machines. So unless Turles saw Goku transform into a super saiyan with his own eyes, he would believe that he was the true super saiyan and no other was. With a sudden shout he powered up and charged at Vegeta and both of them met up in battle. Their golden auroas clashed with each other from the energy they put out from thier fighting on the branch. Slowly they began to make their way into the air and were soon dashing around the tree. Now Turles was becoming the fustrated one as he struggled to hit Vegeta but to no avail. Each swing that he took whizzed by Vegeta's head with no contact. Vegeta continued to play with Turles allowing him to use up his energy and led him through the air until he felt it was his time to strike back. Disappearing from Turles's view Vegeta reappeared from behind and just as Turles turned around he was caught with a knee to his stomach. The knee was followed by a few well placed punches across his face and one final one sent him on a course for the ground below. As Turles soared to the ground Vegeta caught up wth him and laid a kick to the side of his head. The force of the blow was enough to throw Turles back into the side of the tree. Turles opened his eyes and saw Vegeta speeding towards him. With a burst of energy he shot up along side the tree with the saiyan prince close behind. Turles tried to fire several small shots down on Vegeta but he dodged them all as they kept flying higher and higher. Busting through a canopy of leaves the two met up again and fought it out. They stood evenly matched for the time being and soon Turles once again seemed to gain the upper hand in the fight.

"It's like I said from the start Vegeta, no matter how strong you are or you think you are you still can not beat what I am!"

A punch delievered by Turles sent Vegeta reeling back, and Turles didn't let up as he kept up his pace. He had Vegeta right where he wanted him now, and soon he would finish him for good. He charged up a ball of energy and shot it down towards the tree with Vegeta caught in front of it. The white ball carried Vegeta down to a lower branch and exploded sending the saiyan prince skidding out from the smoke. Vegeta quickly got back to his feet with the golden glow still surrounding him but just as soon as he was up he was back down again. Turles tried to rush Vegeta before he could make back to his feet again but he wasn't fast enough. They continued to fight again with looks of determination and hatred crossing their faces as they dashed back and forth on the branch. During their fight Turles threw a small energy ball on the branch creating a temporary smoke screen. He flew up towards the sky and Vegeta was able to spot him.

"Now Vegeta, it all ends now!" Turles cried out. He put his hands together and formed another orb of white energy between his palms. He pointed his hands towards Vegeta and released his energy wave at him and at the last minute Vegeta shot a blue energy wave of his own. The two beams clashed in midair and kept pushing one another back. The intensity started to grow and both fighters gave one last burst of power to the beams. With neither beams giving any, the point where they met grew too intense and an explosion ripped through the air engulfing both Vegeta and Turles.

Jupiter let out a sharp cry as her body crashed against one of the many roots from the tree. She had fought to the best of her abillities as she could against a fighter who was far superior than her, but for now it seemed like she was out of the fight for good. She gazed back to see Venus step back from the fight and Goku charge at Cee. She watched as the two fought across the ground and in the air. She saw their magnificent attacks and brilliant displays of energy attacks. The sky flashed blue and red as their beams streaked everywhere. She still couldn't believe that such powerful beings existed, it was still like a dream to her. From the very first time she saw Team C and met Goku and learned about everything, things seemed so odd.

"Give it up Goku! You're dead!" Cee shouted out struggling with Goku in a tie up. "And as soon as I'm done killing you the others are next!"

He shoved Goku away and attacked him with a flurry of punches. While he was beating away on the super saiyan a gut instinct told him to look to his side and when he did he was barely able to put up his shield to block himself from Venus's cresent beams.

"Damn woman!" he shouted out waving his hand at her. The wave alone was powerful enough to blow her away, she tried to put her arms across her face to hold her ground, but she was blown to Jupiter's side. But that act was all the distraction Goku needed to get a clean hit on Cee. Goku's fist connected to Cee's jaw and he was sent flying across the ground into a root. With a loud shout the root exploded and Cee came charging out on a course for Goku. But in his attack Cee was too wond up with emotion and Goku was able to side step Cee's attack. As if it were in slow motion Cee watched Goku step to the side and gazed as he saw Goku rear his arm back right before he plunged it into Cee's stomach. Quickly Cee's arms shot down to hold his stomach and he tumbled to the ground in a heap. He laid there croutched in a ball trying to regain himself, trying to recover, but he was in way too much pain to even stand. He finally was able to stumble back to his feet, still clutching his stomach, and as he stood up he glared at Goku with his red eyes. Cee gritted his teeth as he studied him, his eyes were filled with so much hatred right now that every part of him ached. Goku had ruined all of his plans, everything he had worked for and sacrificed to come to Earth and get those dragonballs. He was so close to having his wish, so close to getting his revenge, but Goku ruined everything. Cee began to tremble again and twitched his head, he was angry, tired and breathing heavily, and now it was time to end things.

"It's over now." he said floating up towards the sky above everyone. "This time there's no escape for any of you. I've allowed you all to live for far too long, and that has been a mistake on my part. Now it's time for you all to die. All those who stand in my way must die!"

He stoped floating up and began to hover. He put his hands out in front of him and brought them together at the wrists.

"That's a kame-hame-ha pose!" Goku cried out watching Cee up in the air.

"Now it all ends! This is what you get for standing in my way! Once you're dead then no longer shall I have any opposition!" Cee shouted out bringing his hands to his left side and cupping them together. "PREPARE YOURSELF GOKU, THE TIME IS NOW!"

A small red ball of energy formed in his cupped hands and little by little began to grow bigger. And when the beautiful red ball of energy was fully charged Cee pointed his hands down at Goku and gave a shout.

"CRIMSON BLAST!"

The red tracer like beam shot forth at a blinding speed towards the super saiyan as he watched it close in on him with a surprised look.

"KAME-HAME-HA!" Goku shouted back firing his own energy wave towards the beam. The two beams clashed in mid air lighting up the darkend sky and Sailor Venus and Jupiter watched in amazement.

"You're not going to win this Goku, your fate is sealed!" Cee cried out still focusing his beam at Goku's. The red and blue beams continued to collide with each other as they pushed each other back and forth, but slowly Cee's beam inched it's way towards Goku and with his wounds stinging as bad as they were the strain from focusing his kame-hame-ha was starting to get too much. Goku knew he was begining to lose this strugle but to win he was going to have to do something, and he was going to have to do it fast. Cee saw Goku begining to weaken and smiled.

"I told you it's over Goku, give it up you're not going to win!"

"NO! I won't give up!" Goku cried out giving another burst of energy to his beam. Cee was shocked by Goku's energy that he almost lost control, but his quick thinking allowed him to get back into focus.

"If you won't give up then die! SUPER CRIMSON BLAST!" Cee shouted out giving one last powerful burst to his blast. His crimson blast grew bigger and brighter as it raced down towards Goku. Goku could only watch as his kame-hame-ha wave was overpowered and the red light of Cee's beam surrounded him. Even though death was close for Goku he still refused to give up, and with that determination he was able to stay in the fight. He knew he had to do something fast before it was too late. The way he was seeing things if he didn't do anything he'd only have a few seconds left to live.

Turles wouldn't let up his attack as he kept firing beam after beam at Vegeta. After their duel earlier and both of their beams exploding, Vegeta was knocked back down and Turles saw his oppertunity to finish everything. Through all the smoke as he kept firing he could see Vegeta flying back up to meet him. With a disgusted look on his face Turles once again put his hands together to form a small red ring of energy in his palms.

"DIE VEGETA!" he shouted leaping down towards the advancing prince and throwing the ring towards him. The ring raced down and hit Vegeta taking him all the way back down to the base with it. Seconds later the explosion shook the tree and a huge smile crossed Turles's face.

"It's finally over for you Vegeta, you're dead. Now I am the supreme ruler of the saiyans, and soon the ruler of the universe!"

After he quit laughing he floated back up towards the entrance of the tree that housed the fruit. He had decided to check on it and eat a piece since his battle had drained him of most of his energy. When he got to the entrance he decided to power back down to his regular form and walked under the fruit. He was amazed at how quickly the fruit was budding and it looked like that in a matter of minutes some might even be ripe enough to eat.

"Fabulous." he commented walking under the glowing fruit. "Everything is going to plan. Maybe I won't need to steal those dragonballs from Cee once he gets them all. Even though I've delt with Vegeta I still have Kakarot to deal with, but with this fruit he won't be a problem."

"I'm not dead yet."

The sudden appearance of Vegeta behind him was enough to shock Turles. He turned around to see the bloodied and battered saiyan staring at him near the opening of the tree.

"You're still alive? You just don't know when to die do you? You keep acting like you have something to prove but it's useless, I've told you hundreds of times no matter how strong you are you still can't beat me. The past is exactly the past and this is the present, now I'm the one with the power!"

Vegeta didn't say anything back, he remained motionless staring at Turles. Turles returned the stare and growled. He was begining to get fed up with everything, he had knocked Vegeta down but everytime he gets back up. Like a nightmare in his head Vegeta wouldn't stay dead. And as he stared at Vegeta in silence he decided to finally make sure he would kill Vegeta for good, that this time he would be rid of him once and for all, that he could prove after all those years as a child that he was just as strong to rule the universe. They both had their staredown in the silence, and then spontaniously as if someone shouted "go" they both charged up into their super forms.

"DARK BLAST!"

"GALIC GUN!"

The black and purple beams clashed with one another, but to Turles's surprise and terror, Vegeta's galic gun was overpowering his dark blast. Turles tried to give everything he had left in his body to overpower Vegeta's beam but he was losing.

"NOW YOU WILL SEE THE POWER OF THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE SAIYANS! NOW GO TO HELL!" Vegeta roared out sending another boost of power to his beam. His galic gun attack easily plowed through Turles's attack and with horror in his eyes he was overtaken. Turles let out a cry and soon it was over. The beam had engulfed his body and he was caught in it's explosion as it ripped apart the top half of the tree. Vegeta tried to shield himself from his own blast but he was caught up in the explosion as well and was thrown across the sky. The last thing he remembered was looking back to see the top part of the tree in flames and partly destroyed. He knew Turles was dead and with a small smile he powered back down and closed his eyes as his body fell to the ground.

"WHAT?" Cee cried out as the explosion from the tree caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head slighty to see the damage to the tree and as he did Goku saw an opening.

"Now's my chance!" he said to himself watching Cee take his eyes off the battle. The distraction was temporary, but it was all he needed.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" Goku shouted.

"WHAT? FUCK!" shouted out Cee as he turned his attention back towards Goku. But the mistake had been made. He watched as Goku's body was enveloped by a red auroa and as he gathered new energy in his palms. He watched as Goku's kame-hame-ha grew to giant proportions and raced through his own beam towards him. At the last minute Cee stoped firing his beam and using his remaing energy created his energy shield around him. He struggled to keep Goku's blast at bay but it was too strong for him to handle in his weakend condition. Slowy his energy shield began to deteriorate around him and soon he was yelling from the intense burning sensation of Goku's beam engulfing him. He could feel it burning away at his fleash and he looked at his right arm and saw it slowly disintigrate right before his eyes. He couldn't believe things were turning out like this after all he had done, after all the preparations he had made to ensure his revenge. Now everything had failed, now he was defeated. He felt that he had let everyone down on this mission, his friends, his family and his loved one. The only thing left for him was death. But even though he was dying, he still refused to believe it was over for him. He had sworn to everyone and to himself that he wouldn't rest, that he wouldn't die until he had had his revenge. He would find a way, even in death he would find a way to achieve his dream. His last glance before he died was looking down on Goku and then seeing Venus running towards him. He thought he could make out her calling his name, he thought he could see her crying as she watched him die before her eyes. And at that moment he felt something inside of him, something from his past being brought out. He had noticed how much Venus looked like Rachel, how hard she tried to help him return to what he use to be even though he felt like it was too late for him. Everything finally hit him, but it was too late to do anything about it, and as his body was disintigrating in Goku's beam he wished Venus wasn't down there watching him die.


	41. Chapter 40

The explosion tore through the sky and Venus came to a stop. As she watched the smoke clear from the sky she couldn't feel Cee anymore, she had tried to help him so many times that she couldn't believe that it had come down to this. She fell to her knees and began crying and Jupiter limped over to comfort her friend. She knelt beside her and held Venus and gave a quick glance back at Goku. He hadn't moved and was gazing at the smoke up above. She was going to tell him something when something shooting out from the smoke cloud caught her eye. It flew to the ground and landed right next to her and Venus. Venus wiped her tears and stood up to walk towards the object embeded in the ground. It was Cee's sword. As she stared at it another object fell from the sky and landed right on the handle of the sword spining around several times on the handle before sliding down to a stop at the handle guard. She watched it glisten and reached for it. It was the medallion Cee wore around his neck, the last reminder she had of him now. She took it from the sword and held it in her hands feeling more tears flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mina, but it had to be done."

Venus turned back to hear Goku's soft voice trying to comfort her. She was feeling mixed emotions in her right now, she felt angry at Goku, betrayed by him, but still a sense of relieve, of gratefulness.

"I think...it was better this way." She finally managed to say. "I tried helping him, but maybe death was the only true way to make him return to his old self. Maybe now he can see the truth, now he's healed. I still wish..." her voice trailed off.

"He was a good man deep inside. He was just overcome with his hatred and animosity towards Frieza. I know what he was up to, and I'll finish his work for him." Goku said putting his hand on Venus's shoulder. "I have to go now. Wait for me and the others back on Master Roshi's island. I'm sure your friends are wondering about you two."

"You be careful Goku. Those other guys at the ships are still powerful." Jupiter said walking up to him and Venus.

"Yes I know, but now I think we may have our chance of beating them all."

He gave them one last gentle smile and turned to walk away. Jupiter and Venus watched as he floated off into the air and headed out for Frost's ships.

"Let's get back to the others" Jupiter said transforming back to her regular self. Venus nodded and returned to her normal self to. Mina and Lita started walking back towards the jeep when Mina stoped and gave one final look back on the battlefield. The tree of might was still rooted on the planet, but was badly damaged. Huge branches, leaves and craters littered the ground. She still couldn't believe that Cee was gone now, and as she turned around to join her friend she put Cee's medallion around her neck and picked his sword from the ground.

"He's gone? You sure?"

"I can't pick up his powerlevel anymore." answered Cory. Her, Dusty, Kim and Reeve were inside Frost's main ship in the control room when she gave them the news. The others outside didn't know about Cee's defeat yet, and even the ones inside weren't quite sure Cee was dead.

"I can't get readings on Turles and his core or Jimmard and Mouth. It's possible they've been wiped out."

"It's hard to believe Goku and Vegeta killed them all." Dusty said bowing his head.

"Cee can't be dead, I know, he's my cousin! He can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry Reeve." Kim said softly, a tear ran down her face. "If we can't pick up his reading then he's gone."

"And if Goku was able to defeat him, then we don't stand much of a chance of staying here. This will be the next obvious place for him to come since his friends are here." Dusty said. "We have no choice, we have to retreat."

"Frost isn't going to be too happy about the news." warned Cory. "He's already killed most of the other people in this ship because of his temper."

"I know, but at least the tree is still standing, so there's some sort of good news." Dusty gave a small sigh before he turned around to find Frost. "Oh, don't tell the others about Cee just yet." he said turning back towards the others, "Just notify them about the retreat."

"I think we have them on the run now!" announced Mex watching all the commotion below. He and the others watched as Frost's men started running back towards the ships. "General sir, can you see them running?"

"They're retreating alright." Gen. Bob said into his radio still watching the battles through his binoculors. "We've finally got them on the run. This is it men, don't let up your fire!"

"Roger that sir!" Mex responded back. "Okay you heard the general, let's keep kicking some alien ass!"

His squarden circled back towards the ships and prepared to fire off the remaining missiles they had left. The missiles flew gracefully through the air and impacted the ships filling the surroundings with smoke.

"Yeah you heard the liuetenant, let's finish this!" cried out Waco into his radio. From inside his tank he flipped around some switches operating the mini missile launchers on both sides of the tank. "Hey Ash, I got a clear shot?"

"It's in the green!" Ashley answered back checking out the radar. Waco grined to himself, lit up a smoke, and pressed the red button. "Let the bodies hit the floor." he said to himself taking a puff.

Sargent Rebecca watched the missiles zoom overhead and crash into some of the alien ships tearing them to pieces and sending half torn bodies sailing through the air.

"Talk about over kill." she commented to herself watching all the mindless explosions and carnage. "I know we're winning and everything, but jeez, I guess it's true about men and destruction."

"Hey smokey! I think we're hit, I can't see anything in all this smoke!" Dylan cried out stumbling around in all the smog from inside their maser tank.

"You jackass, we ain't hit we're just smogging the place out! Open up the hatch and let it air out."

The hatch opened up and immediately a wave of smoke rushed out into the air.

"Oh no, Smokey and Dylan are hit!" Lorie said watching all the smoke come out. She was standing in the cockpit of the vehicle that Vic and Paul were in.

"Nah they ain't hit, they're just smogging out." Paul reassured. "Hmm, smogging out, think I'll pay them a quick visit."

"Hey we're in the middle of a major war here and you're thinking about smoking?" Lorie scolded.

"Hey, we're winning ain't we?" Paul called out running for the door. He bolted out of the millitary vehicle and raced down the field through all the tracers making his way towards Smokey and Dylan's maser tank.

"I can't believe he just did that." Lorie mumbles in disbelieve after watching the spectical.

Ryan and Zaria were paired up with Tiffany of Team C. Even though she was many times stronger than the two of them and Ryan had just fought with the assassins, they still refused to quit their fight. They knew alot was riding on them and as long as they continued to draw breath, they would stay in this fight til the end. Tiffany didn't go easy on them, for someone as young as she was she was relentless in her attacks, maybe even a tad careless. Still, the three of them darted across the ground getting in hits on each other whenever they could. With the fight on the ground starting to lean in Tiffany's favor, Ryan and Zaria took to the sky for any advantadge they could get. Tiffany watched them from below as they positioned themselves right before releasing two blue energy balls at her. With a smile on her face Tiffany darted into the air zooming in between the two balls as they exploded on the ground. She appeared behind Ryan and Zaria, and with a few hits had them knocked to the ground. Putting her right arm out in front of her with her palm open and aimed at the two, she released a Phantom blast of her own like her brothers. The beam traveled down to the ground at unimaginable speeds causing a decent explosion, but not hurting Ryan and Zaria. They appeared a few feet away from the crater and gazed up to see Tiffany charging for them. The two fighters glanced at each other and giving a nod, flew up to the air to meet Tiffany head on. Tiffany attacked, but to her surprise she hit their after images. Bewieldered, she looked around trying to see her enimes, but nothing could be found, she couldn't see them anywhere. It was then Ryan decided to attack first, by appearing underneath Tiffany. The attack happened fast and Tiffany was almost caught offguard, but she held her own until Zaria joined in. Now the two pummeled away on the young fighter, hitting here and there and using the after image technique to cause decoys for Tiffany to hit. When the moment was right the two appeared right infront of Tiffany and gave her a double knee thrust under the chin. The shock and surprise was enough to send her spiraling down to the ground. Not wasting any time, Ryan and Zaria began charging up energy in their hands and released them into two huge waves. Another explosion tore through the ground as Ryan and Zaria landed. They watched the air clear infront of them and waited for the worst, and just as they thought, Tiffany came charging towards them at blinding speeds. She was angry now, and it was apparent as she charged them with two huge energy orbs in both her hands. Ryan and Zaria stood their ground, not from bravery, but from shock. They were too shocked that Tiffany could move and recover so fast that they were defenseless to her attack, that is until Krillin interfered. At the last second he appeared in front of Ryan and Zaria blocking them from Tiffany's attack, and as she skidded to a halt he put his hands up to his head and released a solar flare at point blank range. Instantly Tiffany's eyes watered up and everything went white for her.

"Whoa, thanks a bunch Krillin." Ryan said giving a sigh of relieve. "Her speed caught us offguard, we might have been gonners."

"What did you do to me?" Tiffany cried out rubbing her eyes. "Just wait til I get my hands on you!"

"That's not going to happen, cause for now you're blind." Zaria stated.

"And since you're blind, you won't be able to fight back. Heh, guess it sucks to be you right now." Ryan said with an evil smile.

Electron remained hovering over the battlefield watching both the fight between Frost and the 4-20 soldiers and the Z-warriors against Team C and the Ginyu Force. He hadn't participated much in the fighting between the groups but instead just remained hovering, watching. He saw how the 4-20 soldiers were begining to turn the tables and how the Z-warriors valiently fought against those who were much stronger. He never realized that these Earthlings would put up so much of a fight even though they were clearly outmatched, but then he remembered it was like this back on Alexia. Whenever a threat arose, he, Cee and the others were always there to face it no matter how outmatched they were, no matter what the odds were. Then a sudden thought reached his mind, maybe all this was wrong. Maybe they were going about this whole revenge all wrong. No, he couldn't allow himself to second guess things. They had given these earthlings many chances to hand over the dragonballs, it was Goku's decision to fight, not theirs. They are all just in the way, people to be executed because they wouldn't listen to reason. As Electron continued to gaze out at the fighting, he decided to end it all. If they were to ever get their hands on the dragonballs then these petty fights must end, it was time to get serious. With a scowl on his face he clutched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Time to get rid of you." he mumbled, looking at the 4-20 soldiers. He started to power up but his attention was diverted to Gohan's yells rushing up to meet him.

"So you want to fight little man?" Electron asked staring at Gohan. "Alright, if you want to give your life for these miserable people then so be it! If Cee's fighting with Goku, then I'll fight with his son!"

Electron charged at Gohan and began swinging at him. Gohan was able to put up a good fight, and Electron was rather impressed at the young fighter's spirit. They returned hits to each other while floating up in the air and soon caught the attention of Mex and his men.

"How the hell can they fly in the air like that?" Mex wondered watching the fighting.

"Today has just been a weird day." Marc said.

Electron and Gohan continued to trade hits in the air and as Electron went for a punch Gohan was able to dodge it and deliver a blow to him. Gohan followed up with a few more hits and finally knocked Electron out of the sky. As Electron soared down he was able to catch his balance just inches off the ground and remained hovering there eyeing Gohan. With a burst of power he shot back into the sky and caught Gohan by surprise. He tried to defend himself against his opponent but Electron was relentless this time and now it was his turn to knock the young half saiyan out of the sky. Gohan crashed into the ground and without further hesitation Electron begain charging up a ball of electricity.

"Now to finish you off you pest!" he shouted holding the ball above his head. As he brought his arms down to release the ball his scouter went off and he turned his head to side right before getting caught in a kame-hame-ha wave. Electron's battered body flew out of the sky right into Reeve's arms as he opened the door to Frost's ship. The two of them skidded back inside the ship and stoped up against the wall.

"Ow that hurt." Reeve complained rubbing the back of his head. "Geez Electron, you look like shit."

"What the hell happened?" Electron said trying to get up off of Reeve.

"You can worry about that later, right now get everyone inside the ship, we're preparing to retreat."

"A retreat? No way, we can't leave yet. We have to wait for Cee to show up."

Reeve looked at Electron and then lowered his head. "I'm sorry, but..."

The explosion beside them interupted Reeve's sentence and Frost walked through the smoke furious as ever with Isicle behind him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON OUT THERE!" he roared out walking out towards the ship's exit. "THIS BATTLE HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!"

But the minute he walked outside he was stuned at the sight he saw. Already three fouths of his fleet had been destroyed and many of his men lay dead outside. Just a handful were left alive fighting back through all the smoke and along with them were Team C and the Ginyu Force. He scowled watching them fight with the Z-warriors and then something caught his eye. He adjusted his scouter to check the reading of one particular individual, a person he hadn't remembered seeing before. This person, dressed in a tattered orange uniform was fighting off Team C single handedly and Frost was amazed. When he finally got a reading on the black haired fighter he remained still, his eyes widened and his mouth droped.

"What's wrong Frost?" Isicle said walking up to him.

"It's him...that's Goku!" Frost shouted out watching Goku defeat everyone out on the field. He was still in shock as the reading of his powerlevel stuck in his mind. 'Powerlevel 15,000,000. That's impossible!' Frost gritted his teeth and clentched his fist. He couldn't believe this was all happening. They had serverly underestimated the power of earth's army and that of it's fighters when pushed into a corner. He knew now that retreat was an option, but so was staying to fight. But with a power as high as 15,000,000 he also knew his chances weren't so great even if he was the top ranking general of Frieza' army. He knew if he reported back to Frieza that they were defeated by a handful of soldiers that Frieza would surely kill him. But Frieza wasn't due to land within a few more days so he could issue a retreat and once the second wave had landed then he could order a full scale assualt on the planet. He stood there and wagered the options in his head while still watching the fighting outside. Dusty emerged from the hole in the doorway Frost made and moved to the side as Reeve helped Electron inside. He saw Frost standing by the doorway and with a heavy sigh he made his way towards him.

"Frost sir, We've taken a considerable amount of damage and lost most of our men and equipment. Shall I issue a retreat?"

Frost glanced at Dusty and glared at him. For a moment Dusty thought for sure he was going to kill him.

"But we still report that the tree of might is still growing sir. It hasn't been destroyed yet." he quickly added.

Frost continued to glare at him before turning back to the battlefield. 'So the tree still stands.' he thought. 'Yes if we retreat now we'll still have the tree intact on this planet to drain away it's resources and once the second wave lands...' A grin crossed his face as he thought to himself some more. He finally made his decision. Frost was strong, but he was also smart. He knew when he was out classed and he knew how to fight stratigicly. This retreat would only be a momentary victory for the earth's army. Once the second wave arrived he would have more firepower and more troops at his disposal.

"Issue the retreat."

"Yes sir!" Dusty said saluting. He ran back inside the main chamber to tell Cory the news.

"We're retreating?" Isicle shouted out. "Surely you don't mean that! We can easily kill everyone out there!"

"Calm down my dear. This will only be a temporary victory for these earthlings, something to get their hopes up. Once the second wave lands we will have more firepower and plus we'll have our bio weaponry. We still have the tree planted so we haven't lost yet. This planet will be ours in no time."

Outside The Z-warriors continue their valiant fight with Frost's forces when a siren sounded from the main ship.

"That's the retreat signal!" Chance shouted out.

"We're retreating?" asked A.J. "But we can't yet, this fight isn't over!"

"Were's the commander? We can't retreat without him!" Rosh shouted out. But then over his communicator the voice of Cory was heard.

"Calling Team C and Ginyu Force! Frost has issued the retreat, return to the ship at once!"

"Wait what's going on? Where's the commander?" Chance asked back.

"I'll explain on the ship, now hurry!"

"I don't like this, something happend." he mumbled. He gave a sigh as he looked around him at the fighting. Maybe a retreat was the right thing to do at the moment, but in the back of his head he knew this was wrong. Why wasn't Cee here? Where was he? Chance shook his head and finally gave the order.

"ALL MEN RETREAT!"

The remaining troops outside the ships carried out the order and ran to the ships. Team C and the Ginyu Force stoped their fighting and regrouped at Frost's ship much to the surprise of the Z-warriors.

"You may have won this battle Goku, but the war has only begun!" Chance shouted out. "Next time we meet the outcome will be different!"

The Z-warriors watched as with one final glance Chance and the others turned around and entered the ship. With a roar of the engines the ships began to retract their landing gear and hover above the ground.

"They're running away! We got them!" Lt. Mex announced from his jet.

"We won! We won!" Dylan shouted from inside the maser tank.

"I'd say this called for some celebrating." Smokey added.

"I'm already on it." said Paul packing up a pipe.

"Yeah! We kicked their asses!" Waco called out getting out of his tank. "That'll teach you mother fuckers to fuck with us!"

"I don't believe it, we actually pulled this one off." sighed Rebecca watching the ships fly off into the distance. "We actually survived."

"Sir they're running!" a soldier said rushing to Gen. Bob's side.

"We did it. We won." the general said putting down his binoculars. All around the attack ceased and the men watched as the remaining ships took the the air and began flying through the clouds.

"Sir should we follow them?" Mex asked.

"No luitenant. Let them go, they're probally going back to space. In the mean time let's get a hold of that group down there, I want to have a word with them."

From the ground the Z-warriors watched the ships disappear and gave a sigh of relief. "We won, we actually won!" Cody shouted out jumping up and down. The others joined in on the celebration.

"We got them hurting, now all we need to do is finish them." Ryan said with a smile.

"Hey I think we're going to get some company." Yumi said watching the jets soar above her.

"Those millitary tanks are coming over here." Gohan said watching the General's tank draw closer to them.

"What do you suppose they want?" asked Chiaotzu.

"An autograph maybe?" Cody asked scratching his head.

"They probally want to recruit us." Yamcha said with a laugh.

"Yeah right, you working for the army? That'll be the day." Cody said laughing.

"Oh yeah? I could say the same about you to!" Yamcha said back.

Everyone laughed and celebrated as the General's tank stoped a few feet away from them and Bob got out. But as the celebration and talking continued, Goku remained still scanning the sky.

"What is it Goku?" Piccolo asked standing by his side.

"It's not over, not by a long shot." Goku said shaking his head. "Frieza's still out there...somewhere."

In the darkness of space a fleet continues to draw closer to the planet Earth. Inside Frieza and Burn continue to gaze out and watch the stars as they drift by silently. In a matter of days they would land on the planet to claim it. Frieza thought to himself, won't Goku be surprised to find out he survived the explosion on the planet as well. A small grin crossed his face and was followed by a chuckle. Soon he would have his revenge for what the saiyan did to his body and his pride. Soon he will once again be the strongest in the universe with no equal, no rival. As Frieza thought these thoughts he tilted his head back and laughed.

'Soon the Earth will be mine...soon.'


	42. Epilogue : The end of a battle

Epilogue : The end of a battle, the begining of a war

August 5

The day was quiet as Mina walked along by herself. So much was going through her mind at once it was starting to become difficult for her to think. Since the third, her and the other senshi agreed to see the war through to the end, so they were all at Goku's house for the moment planning their next move. They had also aquired the help of General Bob and Luitenant Mex's men after explaining the situation to them. They couldn't believe the stories of the dragonballs or the moon kingdom, but they sided with the Z-warriors and sailor soldiers non the less. With the added help of the soldiers of Area 4-20 and that of Capsule Corporation backing them up with supplies the battles seemed to go by much easier as they remained wiping up Frost's forces. Bulma and her father decided to join in on the war as well by suppling the millitary with everything they needed.

Mina continued her stroll and came to a stop next to a tree. She knew there was still much more fighting to be done before this war was over. The tree of might was still intact on the Earth and she remembered Goku mentioning the fact that they would have to race to find the seven dragonballs once again before Frost's men do. Not only that but they also had to prepare for the landing of Frieza when the time came. But for the time being their only really main concern were the New Ginyu Force and Team C. Mina gave a small sad sigh when she thought of them. Team C...Commander Cee. She knew she wouldn't see him again since his battle with Goku. She still had mixed emotions about how that battle turned out. She wanted so bad to help Cee, every since the first time they met when he held her captive. She remembered the feeling of his arms wraped around her holding her close, the way she felt when she sensed his feelings...his soul. She gave a light shiver when she remembered the voice she heard from inside him calling out to her for help. She had failed that voice, she let Cee get killed. But even though he was dead she thought maybe it was the only way he could be helped. As she watched him die she sensed something about him in his last seconds, a change in him. But it was too late to do anything about it now. He was dead and she was still alive. She brushed her golden hair from the side of her face and glanced up in the sky with a solem look. She knew what he was up to and what his motives were for coming to the planet, and now she swore that she would carry out his work, finish the job he started. She would get revenge for him and make sure his death wasn't in vain, that all his efforts and planning weren't in vain.

She sighed again and decided to walk back to Goku's. She had been gone most of the afternoon thinking and wondering and she didn't want for the others to worry about her. Besides, she knew that they were going to meet General Bob later during the day at Capsule Corp. to plan their final attack. They had finally found Frost's location and were going to issue an all out attack with the help of the Z-warriors and sailor soldiers. Maybe this would end things for a while, a temporary victory for Earth. She hoped so. She began to think about when she and Lita were at the shopping center the day it all started, when Mina made the wish. She wished that something exciting would happen, and she got her wish. But she never thought it would turn out like this, she never expected a war. She expected more of an enemy would come along and her and the others would transform and save the day. But instead they get Frieza and all his men. She walked back to the small house and couldn't help but to feel partly responsible for what happend. If she hadn't had made that wish then maybe they wouldn't have come, but then again maybe not. Perhaps it was just destiny or fate for them to come to Earth and start this war. Her making the wish on the same day they came could have just been a bad coincedence.

Fate. She smiled a bit when she thought of that. Was it fate that she ran into Cee? She'd admit to herself that she did feel something for him, something she couldn't explain. When Artemis explained to her about her new power, the abillity to read another person's soul, she thought that's what was causing the strange feeling she felt for Cee. But in the back of her mind she thought different. She never knew real love before in her life. Even though she was the goddess and princess of love, that was one emotion she never truly explored...never truly felt. But since Cee entered her life since the first day she couldn't get him out of her mind. Maybe she did love him, or maybe it was in her head. Her obsesion with helping him, helping that voice just created the illusion that she loved him. Either way there was nothing she could do now, he was dead. It was like it was her destiny not to find true love, not to be happy. She decided it was best that she quit thinking about that, now it was important that she was there to back her friends up in the final battle. At this moment she had to put aside her feelings for those of the others, she had to be at 100 percent for the upcoming battle. After some time went by she reached Goku's and gave another long sigh. She was fixing to go inside when something caught her eye. She stoped and looked around. What was it she saw? Was it the image of a man standing next to a tree? She called out and waited for a response. Nothing. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, she had been under some stress for a while. She called out again thinking it could have been someone looking for her, but when no one answered a second time she decided it was just her imagination. She turned to walk back towards the door again when she stoped in her tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the image again, the image of a shadowed man standing next to a tree watching her, glaring at her with those eyes...those glowing black eyes. No sooner than she turned to get a better view the image disappeared. She stayed fixed staring at the tree for a minute not saying a word, her expression was shocked. That glare, she recognized that glare the image seemed to be giving her. She slowly reached her hand up and clentched the medallion around her neck and a small smile formed as a tear started to roll down her face. She could feel herself begining to cry, not from sadness, but from happiness. She held the medallion tighter in her grip, the medallion Cee wore around his neck, and wiped away her tears. With a smile on her face she turned around and began to reach for the door to Goku's house, and as she grabed the doorknob, she uttered something to herself under her breath.

"He's alive. He's still alive."

And that's the end. Like I said in the chapter 26 introduction, I haven't seen or been in contact with Cee in several years. I know these last few chapters are pretty crappy because he never got around to editing them, but hey. Preserving memories on the net, you know? Who knows, maybe some day he'll wind up looking here for whatever reason. He actually started the second saga entitled "Assault", but I only ever got to read a few chapters of that and sadly don't have them after all these years.


End file.
